Ruined
by c0llapsing97
Summary: "Falling into ruin was a bit like falling in love: both descents stripped you bare and left you as you were at your core. And both endings are equally painful." After Iseis Baratheon leaves King's Landing she ends up as Robb Stark's prisoner. As old memories resurface and feelings of love and lust develop, she soon realizes killing the Young Wolf isn't as easy as she once thought.
1. Within the Jaws of the Wolf

**Alright, so here is my new story! It's my first time writing in this style and my first fic of Game of Thrones. This is an AU and I might not fully follow some of the events in the show—although I will try to follow it!**

**I am not by any means a professional writer, nor am I a particularly good writer. I'm simply just creative and have pretty decent story in my head, so you'll have to forgive me for the millions of grammatical errors that will most likely be in this story. However, I am trying to the best of my abilities to edit my own work. Also, I would like to thank cdog0803 for helping me edit this as well!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Game of Thrones_ or _A Song of Ice and Fire._**

**Pronunciation**** key: Iseis (Eye-Say-Iss) Take off of the name Briseis from Homer's _The Illiad. _**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Iseis Baratheon rarely ever cried. She hated crying, she hated looking weak. Her mother told her that she was as much of a Lannister as she was a Baratheon, and Lannisters do not shed tears. Lannisters would rather shed blood than tears, Cersei told her.

But this time Iseis could not hold back the sobs. She had never been so terrified in her life as she had been in the past few days. The fear clouded her every thought, polluting her mind while poisoning her brain. It ran deep through her veins, freezing her like ice and causing her heart to seize up. Iseis hated looking weak, yet she hated being held in a cage even more.

Her mother would be so displeased to know how she was held. She was thrown into a traveling cell like an animal; she was a dog left to die in the iron casket that held her.

If she had been her mother she would have never allowed herself to be taken alive. Cersei would have and fought until her last breath. Iseis knew she should have fought more, tried to escape when her attackers overcame her in the dead of night. Iseis was terrified and was a still as a statue when they came. Her body had not responded to her in her desperate state of sheer and utter panic.

Before that night she had never seen bloodshed in anything besides the tournaments her father sometimes held. That night there was so much death, so much pain. The screams still echoed in her head as she envisioned in her brain her men being slaughtered one by one, her handmaids being brutalized and raped. Her valiant Ser Maxwell, her sword shield, had died trying to protect her.

He had yelled at her to flee when he realized they had been overrun. He helped her to her Palomino mare Uncle Renly had given her on her name day four years earlier and smacked the horse on the rump to send her into a gallop.

Iseis had been able to ride, but not so far before men surrounded her. They caved in on her, coming closer one by one as a tide came upon a surf.

Her mare had screamed and snorted as she spun her around, looking for a way out. She dug her heels into the mare but she refused to move besides going on her back legs and giving a small rear. It was obvious from the wild and maddening look in her eyes that the mare was just as frightened as Iseis was.

It wasn't until a man had grabbed her mare's reins she knew it was hopeless to try to flee. Her mare fully reared and Iseis, though and expert rider, could not stay in her seat from the panic coursing through her body. She fell to the ground with a thud, the air exiting her lungs. She couldn't breathe from the wind being knocked out of her so terribly. She tried to get to her knees before iron like hands grasped her as she screamed and struggled.

She fought even though her limbs felt like jelly and her movement was drawn out. Iseis had sprained her wrist upon the fall and it had prevented her from fighting even more.

A man hit her over the head with something to stop her from struggling and she remembered nothing besides darkness after that.

At first the men only thought she was some wench traveling with a Lannister caravan. It wasn't until they saw her fine clothes and the golden headed lion necklace she wore they realized who she truly was.

She was confused though; the men had called her a Lannister. She was not truly one, her father was Robert Baratheon and she too was a Baratheon, just as her siblings were. Yet they were convinced, and the extravagant little lion necklace with rubies for its eyes seemed to prove that she was a Lannister. Iseis was not so naïve, she had heard the rumors of what her mother and Uncle Jaime had done. But did she believe them? Of course not!

Her captors had been so positive she was born of incest, though it was more that obvious who her father was. Iseis did favor her mother far more than her father in looks. She had her mother's face shape with high cheekbones and a perfect nose, as well as her green eye color. Her father could be seen too, he could be seen in the flashes of blue mixed in with her green eyes and her smile as well as her lip shape. Years ago she had had his black hair too; right up until her seventh name day, then her hair began to change to a dark brunette color.

Regardless of sharing most of her mother's features, it was still apparent to anyone who was not blind that she was her father's daughter. She was the daughter of the previous king and sister to the current. So why was she treated as though she were a mere prisoner?

Both her ankles and wrists were shackled tightly, causing her pain. Wherever she was bound was covered in cuts and dark bruises, and when she moved blood would leak from the cuts and travel down her forearms. It was warm and sticky, dripping to the floor before drying on her skin.

Her once beautiful dress was torn and ripped in to pieces. She felt more filthy than stable boys who lived in Flea Bottom, she hadn't washed since she had been captured and her long and usually beautiful wavy hair was a tangled mess. Iseis had no idea where her shoes had gone but for some reason she did not wear any.

It was freezing. She did not know where ever it was they were heading but north could be the only option. That was the reason it was so cold.

She could not see the terrain due to being chained and unable to move no more than two feet in the black cell. The only indication she had of night and day was a tiny window high above her sight that was barred with iron. The cold settled in her bones, sinking past her southern dress that did nothing to warm her. Often she thought that was how she would die; by freezing to death. She would much rather have her head taken then to be forced to endure a death of freezing alive in the bitter cold.

This place was nothing like her home. It was cold and unsettling, not warm and vibrant. How she missed home, she never wanted to be sent away to begin with but her mother insisted sending her to The Reach where she would be safer. With Robb Stark and Uncle Stannis heading towards the Capital with a mass of armies Cersei supposed that the safest place was away from King's Landing. If the city was sacked she feared mostly for Myrcella and Iseis, she knew what would become of them if the city should fall. That was when Cersei made arrangements to send Iseis away. Far away.

Although, Iseis highly suspected that she was not being sent to the Reach. It was clearly a ploy to actually send her to Casterly Rock, only her mother was too clever and did not want to enemy to know where she was truly being sent. Cersei wanted to protect her eldest daughter and to keep her safe.

Had only her mother known what would befall her trying to escape danger, only to be delivered into the clutch of it.

She missed everything about her home; she realized she took many things for granted. Some of her favorite times were when Uncle Jaime would take her to the beach; he would race with her to the waves and run back when the water would rush to the shore. It was her favorite game to play. They would do that for hours and her mother would laugh as she watched them under a shaded area.

Uncle Jaime would often throw her in the water and she would scream at first and her mother would scold him if Iseis was not dressed for swimming, but Iseis would always get him back. She remembered splashing him with water countless times, soaking him in a form of revenge. He would often pout and pretend she won the splashing contest and then he would go to her mother. They would watch her together as Iseis built a sandcastle and dug in the white sand.

How she longed to be on the beach again, to lay there on the warm sand without a care in the world. She wanted to drag her fingers across it and sink her heels in as she closed her eyes and felt the heat of it on her back beneath her.

She loved it so much on the beach and it was where she was the most happy. She would sit there for hours, away from everyone while just watching the tide inch further and further towards her, then further and further away. It calmed her mind and made her feel lively and at peace.

Seeing the vastness of the ocean, how it never ended in a big stretch of blue made her think. Seeing it made her feel small; it was so powerful and unpredictable, angry yet calming, treacherous yet beautiful. She felt so many things just peering out into the openness. Though in these times when she sat there alone, with no guards and no one knowing where she was, she had felt infinite. She felt as though anything could happen all at the touch of her fingertips. The ocean gave her a sense of power, and she wanted to be like it. She wanted to be powerful but respected. She wanted to be feared but loved.

How she missed it all! She hated it here; it made her ache to think of home. The Seven were cruel to do this to her! She wanted nothing else than to go back home, back to her castle and back to her beloved ocean. She wanted to be back in King's Landing, to be playing with Myrcella with her dolls and Tommen with his kittens and pretend swords.

She even missed Joffrey, dare she say it. He scared her since he had become so rash and unpredictable. Their relationship was often not would it should be... but Joffrey was different. He was difficult and harsh, but he was still her little brother regardless. They used to be great friends right up until he understood he would be king one day and could do whatever he wanted.

Thinking of home only made her want to cry more. Instead of allowing tears to flow down her face she stifled a sob and breathed deeply. She didn't want any of her captors to hear her. Her captors scared her beyond measure. Often, just to taunt her they would claw at the cell and drag their swords across the bars; yelling obscenities at her and crude remarks and shallow threats.

She wondered what her mother would do in this situation. One thing was for sure, she would not let them get the best of her. She would hold her head high and puff her chest out. She would never cry, and if she did it would be tears of blood. But Iseis was not her mother. Iseis was not Cersei Lannister, she had not grown up on Casterly Rock and she was not the Queen Regent.

She was only Iseis Baratheon, and she was a hostage. Every time the cell moved across the bumpy ground as the horses pulled it her stomach would lurch and she would dry heave since she did not have enough in her stomach to get sick.

They barely fed her, she weighed less than she had in King's Landing and she probably looked like a starving beggar. Her dress hung loosely from her body, far more than it used to. Luckily, they gave her more water than food—thank the Seven!

She would have died of thirst within the first few days had they not been generous enough to give her as much water as they did. It was only a little they gave her and they usually deposited it with a ladle through the bars of her window. Iseis would watch them pouring water in her hands and drink as quickly as she could before the precious liquid that might as well been gold leaked through the cracks of her fingers.

She barely remembered what another human being looked like. The only interaction she had was when someone came to take the small chamber pot in the cell every couple days. She had never seen them though; the light was always too terrible and she was temporarily blinded while the pot was emptied and put back in only a quick few seconds. She had not spoken to anyone since she was captured and questioned. No doubt her voice would hurt when she used it again. Iseis always had a smooth and calming voice, it had once been described as velvet. Velvet would no longer describe it when she spoke again. It would be raspy and sore, dry from the limited amount of water she received.

She bitterly regretted not putting up more of a fight when her mother wanted to send her away. Cersei would hear none of it though, and she threatened to drag Iseis away kicking and screaming if that was what it came to; and it almost damn near did. Yet Iseis did not protest when the day came to send her away. She had been good, it was expected of her. She had said goodbye to her family and set off, not daring to try to argue with her mother again.

Iseis heard shouts and she winced. Her head pounded and her stomach rolled even more as the wheels of the cage went over small hills and bumpy rocks. She heard chatter and clings of metal. She heard the murmured voices of men speaking, more pangs of metal upon metal.

Fear curled inside her as more sounds appeared. Where was she? What were the strange voices?

Horses' whined and boisterous laughter filtered in through the cell's narrow window. She did not know what was outside her cage, but she feared she would find out. She did not notice how badly she was strained until blood began to leak down her wrists. The crimson liquid ran down her arms as she struggled more. Her wrists burnt but she did not care, she could not take another minute of being confined.

Iseis shrank in her seat, trying to make herself seem smaller. She wanted to be invisible, unseen to the rest of the world's eyes. Sweat appeared on her brow, her eyes widened and the racing of her pulse quickened at every foreign noise of the unknown. She chewed her lip nervously and she gripped at her lion necklace that was meant to bring her good fortune. Iseis almost scoffed at the idea of it. Some good fortune the golden little trinket brought her; if anything it only made her luck worse. However, she could not bear to part with it. The little golden lion head was the only reminder she had of her home.

_Warrior give me courage,_ she repeated over and over. _Warrior give me courage. Give me courage, give me courage. Make me brave and fierce, Warrior give me courage._

Her hands shook as she clutched at the necklace and her heart was pounding so hard she was afraid someone could hear. She bit her lip so hard that she tasted the metally iron taste of blood in her mouth. A rushing sound made its way through her head and her ears buzzed.

_Warrior give me courage._

Her father had once told her the only god of the Seven he prayed to was the Warrior. The Crone, Mother, Maiden, they did not matter. It was only the Warrior she should pray to.

_"You're a Baratheon," He told her after he interrupted her prayers in the high Sept one day. "You don't need to pray to bogus gods; only one... The only one who listens."_

_"They all listen," She frowned as she followed him. At six years old she had trouble keeping up with his quick stride; it was before he had gotten fat._

_"The Warrior, Iseis." He looked at her as he turned and spoke._

_"But mother says—"_

_"Damn your mother, don't listen to a word she says. She'll try to turn you into a Lannister." He growled and he leaned down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't you listen to her. You're a Baratheon, not some golden-haired lion Lannister of Casterly Rock." His blue eyes seemed to gleam as he spoke to her. He was so proud and so strong. Back then he was the Robert she heard about in the stories: fierce and warlike… The years had not been kind to him, they robbed him of the life and spirit he once had._

_"Yes father," She nodded_

_"That's a good girl." He patted her cheek as he stood up again._

Iseis wanted nothing more than for her father to be here with her. He would smash all the enemies with his giant war hammer, he would cave in their chests just as he did with Rhaegar Targaryen and he would rescue her and take her back to the Capital.

Her relationship with her father was not what was typically expected. She had loved him and he had proved to be fond of her. He would ask her opinion on things he didn't wish to speak to his council about when she was old enough to understand, but that was all. He entrusted her with some small matters; but really only to keep her mother from getting involved.

Iseis remembered her father was not here and could not save her. Her father was dead in some crypt, his body rotting. Her mother was not here either; nor was Uncle Jaime. Uncle Renly had become an enemy of the crown, taking his own claim. Uncle Stannis was certainly not here, and he was one of the reasons she was sent away in the first place. She would have been grateful even if Uncle Tyrion was there; he would comfort her with his words and most likely talk their way out of imprisonment.

But none of them were here. None of them were with her and she was all alone.

The cage had come to a stop. Her heart raced with every word spoken outside of it; even though she could not hear due to rushing of blood in her head.

Would they take her out? Would they beat her as they did before? Torture her? Rape her?

Her hands shook more and she breathed deeply, she would not be afraid.

_Warrior give me courage, _she begged.

The cage unlocked and she tried to raise her hand to shield her eyes from the wave of light shining in. She squinted and she felt someone tug on her chains and remove her shackles. Cold wind came in through the now opened door and hit her, but she was not as cold as she suspected. She was sweating from how nervous she was and her body temperature climbed terribly.

"No," Iseis protested hoarsely, her voice sounded worse than she previously anticipated. She had not spoken in weeks; she had only sat in silence.

They tugged and pulled while the light still blinded her. The sun came in as bright yellows and oranges and her eyes tried to adjust. She saw spots behind her eyes and she knew that probably wasn't a good sign.

The smell that greeted her in this place was terrible! Or perhaps that awful smell was just her, caused by sweat and not being able to wash for weeks? But if did not smell of human stench. The air smelled wet and humid and left a sour taste in her mouth. It was almost as though they were surrounded by swamps and bogs the smell of it was so terrible it made the back of her throat hurt.

When her chains were freed from the iron walls of the cage and her shackles were released men roughly grabbed her by the arms and shoulders, causing bruises. They pulled her out and she lost her footing. Her legs were weak from the long period of time of not using them and every inch of her body ached.

Iseis yelped as she fell from the big step off of the ledge of the cage. Her legs could not handle the pressure and buckled out under her weight.

She landed in the mud on her knees, dirtying her already ruined gown even more. Men laughed as she tried staggered to her feet and she felt bile rise in her throat.

She would kill them all, she would have Joffrey give her all of their heads or she would take them herself.

"We found this one with a Lannister party in the woods," Her captor, who she could only assume was from the Dreadfort due to the sigil on his doublet.

All she knew was that the Bolton's words "Our Blades are Sharp" was a very appropriate motto for their house. After all, she had tasted their words first hand and she did not like it.

Her sight began to come back as she got to her knees, coughing from the air she lost.

"A girl from a Lannister party? What do you expect me to do with her?" A familiar voice said with a hint of annoyance. She recognized the voice; she had heard it only a year earlier.

"Not just any girl, Iseis Lannister—"

"Baratheon!" She hissed while trying to find her feet and she began to stand up. She yelled again in a cry as she was backhanded by her captor and she fell back into the mud while her face stung. The ringing in her ears was back and she tried to shake it off and not lose consciousness. She was so weak she was ready to pass out and make herself look even weaker.

In the morning there would be a pretty bruise where she was struck. She remembered her mother being hit by her father, how her mother wore it without shame. Cersei did not even cover it up with make-up or powder. To Iseis it only showed how brave and strong the woman truly was. Iseis would wear her scars just as her mother had, to show that no matter how many bruises they graced her skin with, they could not hurt her pride or spirit. Though her spirit really broke the moment she was taken... But she would not show that to her enemies.

She bit her lip and drew more blood in her mouth. She would not look weak. She was a Baratheon, daughter of one king and sister to another, niece of Stannis and Renly Baratheon. She was the daughter of Cersei Lannister and granddaughter to Tywin Lannister. She had the most prestigious and powerful blood in all the Seven Kingdoms. She was not weak.

"What you do with the bitch is none of my business, trade her, kill her, or bed her. It's really none of my concern." Her cruel captor laughed.

She got to her feet once more, breathless and worn out. She could see far better now, her vision almost back to normal. She looked around to see a band of men around her. One in front her captor from the Dreadfort who hit her, and another she immediately recognized.

She looked around and Iseis knew where she was, much to her horror. Banners flew in the wind, flapping from the strong gusts. Tents were set all around and scary looking men stood by them and watched her, inspecting her and looking at her so closely it was almost as though she had no clothes on.

She was in a war camp, and not Uncle Renly or Uncle Stannis's war camp, where she knew she would never be harmed. Iseis was right in midst of Robb Stark's.

She had found herself within the jaws of the wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't too bad, right? I just wanted to mention this story will probably be rated 'M', because it's Game of Thrones fic and will most likely have adult content... Let me know what you thought in a review! Also, let me know if you wish for me to continue with this story! :)<strong>

**-Amelia**


	2. A True Lioness

**Thank-you all for your favorites and reviews! I decided to continue with this story. I again apologize for all the grammatical errors. Also, I wanted to give you a heads up that the characters in this story might be a tad OOC.. Just a warning... I thought I should probably mention that this story takes place in the first book/first season. Robert just died and Ned is still imprisoned.**

**Disclaimer: Let's just assume I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire for the remainder of this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

The last time Iseis had seen Robb Stark was not too long ago, when her family had visited Winterfell when her father made Lord Stark the Hand of the King. In the year she had not seen him, he had changed drastically. He had a harsh, unnerving northern look in his blue Tully eyes that almost seemed to throw her off. She only hoped he was the same boy she met a year ago, the one who went riding with her and escorted her to the feasts, the one she was forced to dance with but actually secretly enjoyed it.

But by the looks of it, that boy no longer existed, replaced by a man grown, nineteen years old with full armor and a fur cloak. His auburn curly hair had grown to a messy and untamable state, and his face and jaw was graced with a beard. His shoulders were broader, no doubt he gained a fair amount of muscle, and he was taller as well. He looked at her with his eyes and his jaw hardened. He seemed to recognize her, as if seeing the girl he met a year ago manifested before him.

"Come here." He told her and she walked towards him with some difficulty, although she did she did her best not to show it. Her legs were so weak, her knees ached terribly from so many weeks of having to use them.

He looked at Iseis for a second before taking her face in his hands and inspecting the terrible cut on her cheek Roose Bolton had left while trying to gather information from her. On the other side of her face was the bruise that was beginning to form from where she was hit.

Robb turned to Bolton and said in a serious and cold voice "Should I ever see you raise your hand at her again, I will have it removed."

Iseis did not expect him to say anything of the sort. She half expected Robb to hit her himself, with the cold look her gave her.

The man looked taken aback and he began to protest. "But she's the enemy! A Lannister!" He protested, and Iseis flinched at the spit flung from his lips as he spat his words.

"She's a Baratheon, I have no doubt she's the only one of Robert's children with his blood."

"My lord—"

"I'll hear none of it, Bolton." Robb said with no emotion, his Tully eyes did not leave her green ones.

He took Iseis's hand gently, as if to comfort her. He must have known she was terrified. Only when Iseis winced did Robb noticed the cuts that surrounded her wrists and the blood that ran down her fingers.

"Iseis, it's alright." Robb promised "I won't hurt you."

She looked at him with scared eyes and he turned to Theon Greyjoy, who was not standing too far off.

"Get a tent ready for her." Robb ordered him.

"Of course, I'll find some ladies to help with her as well." Theon nodded and turned away.

"A tent? She's the Queen's daughter! Throw her in a cell and trade her back for your father or sisters." Roose protested

"I thought what I did with her was none of your concern? Those were the words you said, if I remember correctly." Robb's eyes narrowed at him .

Roose shut up and looked away. Clearly, he was not a man who liked being told what to do by authority. Especially when that authority was years younger than him.

"Let's get your wounds cleaned up." Robb put his hand on the small of her back and held her up to help with walking.

As they began to walk away she turned to him "Thank-you," Her voice was still hoarse.

"I couldn't just let them treat you the way they were." He told her gently as he led her to a big tent.

She tripped on her own feet and fell slightly while grimacing. Robb held her tightly "I got you," He promised

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"Don't be, you're hurt."

His hand was still placed gently on her back, sending electricity to her. She remembered another time while she was at Winterfell when his hands were placed in the exact same spot; only he wasn't helping her walk.

She winced again under the pain and he stopped her.

"Here," He wrapped his one arm under her legs and the other around her back. Robb scooped her up and carried her bridal style as though she weighed no more than a small child.

"What are you doing here, Iseis?" He asked her with pity in his voice, making her feel somewhat worse than she already did.

"My mother wanted to send me away to protect me from the fighting. We were heading to Casterly Rock when our caravan was attacked by Bolton's men." She told him as they entered the tent which only could have been his.

Grey Wind, his Direwolf, was at the foot of the bed and upon Robb's arrival the wolf picked up. The wolf barked when he saw his master carrying a girl and jumped off the bed, rushing towards them.

Iseis gripped to Robb tighter and gasped as Grey Wind bounded up, barking at her.

"He won't hurt you." Robb assured her with a small smile "He just wants to say hi."

"He's huge!" When she visited Winterfell the wolf was only a pup and already the size of a regular wolf. The animal now looked more like a bear than wolf.

"He's grown a bit since the last time you saw him." Robb set her down on his bed gently and Grey Wind came up to lick her. Robb saw she was still squeamish with the wolf and he didn't like seeing the panic look in her eye.

"Grey Wind, to me." Robb ordered and the wolf went over to him and sat. "Stay."

With a pitcher of water and basin Robb went back over to her on the bed. He poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Drink."

She eagerly accepted, drinking the entire cup in big gulps while he poured more water into the basin. He kneeled in front of her and took the bottom of her dress in his hands. Iseis frowned, wondering what he was doing then gasped, shocked as he began ripping the fabric.

He chuckled "I told you, you're safe here... I won't hurt you." He continued ripping her dress in strips and she nodded.

"I know... I'm just…I'm still scared. I've been locked in that cage for weeks with being afraid of what men might or might not do. I'm just a little paranoid." She told him, her voice was coming back to its normal state the more she exercised it.

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?" He frowned and he felt anger boil inside of him at the possibilities of what they might have done to her.

"No," Iseis shook her head "No, not very much."

"What do you mean by not very much?" She tried to drop her gaze, but he caught her chin and raised it until she was looking him in the eyes.

"They didn't do anything," She lied. Iseis didn't want to trouble him or make it seem like she was seeking pity.

His eyes narrowed and he knew she wasn't being truthful. "How about we just agree not to lie to each other?" He released his grip on her chin gently.

Iseis sighed knowing they were already off to a bad start. "They only hit me and...and threatened things."

He made a noise in his throat that sounded somewhat like a growl. He turned away from her and continued ripping at her dress. "They won't be able to hurt you anymore, alright? You're under my protection now."

When he finished he took a cloth and dipped it in the water in the basin and then took it to her wrists, gently cleaning off the wounds and blood.

Iseis winced again in pain as it stung the tender and torn up flesh. She had to stop with her grimaces and winces; she already looked weak enough as it was!

"Sorry," He muttered as he gently took care of her other wrist.

She looked at him, her eyes not able to stray from his handsome face while his brow creased in concentration as he looked after her. "You've changed,"

He smiled slightly and looked up to her "Yes, I imagine that's what age does to you."

"That's not what I meant." Iseis cleared her throat "You're different than I remember."

Iseis remembered him being more care-free. This brooding and serious man was not the Robb she once knew. He was not the one who used to challenge her to races on horseback. He was not the one who convinced her to sneak away from one of the feasts to show her the Godswood, gripping her hand tightly as they laughed and avoided getting caught. This man in front of her was not even a shadow of the boy she once knew. It was like he was a stranger…Someone else entirely. Perhaps he was.

Robb looked at Iseis, she was different then he remembered too. Her unfaltering and incredible beauty did not change, or the fact she could make his heart race with every little look; it was her eyes that changed. She looked sad and desperate. He still saw fear behind them, and he knew Iseis was still uncertain if he would harm her or not. She was skinnier than he remembered as well; she had bags under her eyes and her cheek bones protruded more than usual.

"I suppose I'm not the only one who's changed though." He told her and moved onto her ankles. He cleaned them with the now bloody rag and then tossed it in the basin. "I'll have a maester look at them later." Robb promised her as he began to bind them with the strips of cloth that he tore from her dress.

She nodded and his gaze shot back up to her again. "Have you eaten anything recently?"

She shook her head "Not really,"

Robb was halfway finished wrapping her right wrist when he got up. On a desk with maps and letters was a plate of food he hadn't touched.

He picked it up and brought it for her. "Have this," he told her

The sight of actual food, vegetables and fruits, breads and meats made her mouth water and she graciously accepted.

"Thank-you," She took the plate and set it in her lap as he took care of her right hand. She proceeded to eat with her left, stuffing various food items in her mouth. She couldn't get enough, the taste was too good and her stomach grumbled with anticipation of being filled.

She realized how she was eating after she got half way through a bread roll and she stopped. She probably looked like a Stone Crow who had never heard of such a thing as manners, not the princess of the Seven Kingdoms. She cringed at how she must look and she couldn't imagine what Robb thought of how she ate, although he pretended not to notice. She could practically see the look of disgust on her mother's face had she seen her. She could almost hear her Septa's voice being carried through the wind, screeching in her ear in a scolding tone.

She stopped and proceeded to eat with a lady-like fashion. She took small and measured bites, eating slowly.

Robb's face showed an amount of amusement and he tried to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Iseis asked, though she knew the answer. "Wipe that smug grin off your face, Stark." She teased

He laughed "I don't believe I've ever seen a noble lady other than Arya eat like that."

She shrugged "Well, I have been starving for the past few weeks; I think I am allowed to stuff my face under those conditions." She smiled

His smile faded as he was reminded of her treatment. He stood up after he finished with wrapping her left ankle and sighed.

"I will speak to Bolton's men about your treatment. I promise they will not go unpunished. Also, I will send some women to help you clean and get ready. I'm sure they're not the type of company you usually keep for women but they'll have to do." It didn't take a genius to know that the only women they had in the camp were whores.

She nodded "Thank-you again for your kindness."

He gave her a small smile "You're welcome."

Iseis had seen a small glimmer in his eye when he had teased her that looked like the old Robb she used to know. However, as he turned away she remembered something. He was not the same Robb, and they were not friends. Were they enemies then? She supported Joffrey and he was trying to take the crown away from him.

"Wait," She said as he began to walk out and he turned around. Iseis swallowed the fear building up and asked "What do you plan to do with me?"

Robb frowned and looked at the frightened look in her eyes and pursed his lips "I haven't decided yet." Then he left. Iseis was alone again with her thoughts and the terrible truth set in. They were stone cold enemies, both believing in different things and supporting different claims.

He wanted to get rid of her family; to hurt them and take them out of power. He wanted to see her family in exile or imprisoned just as his father was. Or perhaps he wanted worse? Perhaps Robb wanted their heads, just as Joffrey wanted his.

It was then Iseis decided she would do anything to protect her family. Anything. If it meant persuading him away from the means of violence directed towards her family, she would pay any price at any given cost. Should it come to killing him in his sleep, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Cersei felt the emptiness creep up to her the moment Iseis's group left the Capital. She watched her eldest child ride away with a deep feeling of regret in her heart.<p>

Never before had she felt so lonely. Of course she still had Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen; but something about Iseis riding off did not set right with her. It would have been so much easier if Jaime was there to talk to. It's not like she really had anyone else to talk to about matters, only Jaimee and Iseis; and they had both gone away.

As soon as Iseis passed through the gates Cersei almost ordered her to come back; but she didn't. She knew she needed her to be safe, and the safest place was far from the Capital.

She remembered the disheartening look on Iseis's face when she came to say farewell. Her hair had been braided back in a fishtail braid Myrcella helped her with. The little girl requested to do her elder sisters hair instead of having the maids do it on her last day. She wore a blue silk dress that was sleeveless and she had riding boots underneath.

Cersei knew Iseis was a strong girl. After all, she was Robert's daughter. She could manage herself and she was very intelligent. Cersei was suddenly glad Robert went against her wishes and taught Iseis how to use a bow and arrow and how to hunt; it gave her comfort then.

She never imagined she would have to send her away because of war. She always thought the reason they would part would be due to a marriage arrangement. Robert spoke often while he was alive about marrying Iseis off. He spoke of it far more than Cersei liked. Thankfully, he had died before he could send her to marry the Stark heir like he wanted.

Cersei never told Iseis about what Robert planned to do, it was for the best. She didn't want Iseis to waste away in some cold wasteland thousands away from the Capital... Thousands of miles away from her. Cersei didn't want Iseis to be shipped away to the Starks just like she had been to Robert. She always wished she had a mother to protest and fight for her about the marriage agreement… Yet she did not, but Iseis did; and Cersei fought for her daughter like she wished someone fought for her. Cersei fought Robert tooth and nail; she cursed and swore at him. She had some pretty bruises and scars to show her gallantry, and she was proud of it. Cersei had won.

Yet even so, she did not achieve in keeping Iseis close to her. In the end all the fighting was pointless; she had to send her eldest daughter far away regardless.

_As Iseis stood there with tears in her eyes Cersei's heart almost broke. For some reason it seemed like they would never again see each other. That terrified her more than she let on._

_"Good-bye mother," Iseis said quietly_

_Cersei gave her a soft smile and touched her cheek gently. "Be brave, sweetling," She told her_

_Iseis nodded and took her hand that Cersei had placed on her cheek, her fingers closed around hers and Cersei brought her hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles gently, her thumb running over._

_"Never forget who you are," She told her_

_Iseis released her hand and gave her a giant hug, holding her tightly. Cersei wouldn't cry, not over this. She pulled away from Iseis and looked in her green and blue eyes._

_"Don't cry," Cersei whispered and brushed a tear away from her eldest daughters face. "It'll show weakness and—"_

_"And weakness can be used against me. I know, you've told me many times." Iseis nodded and brushed another tear away and stood straighter and Cersei smiled._

_"I'll make you proud." Iseis promised_

_Cersei smiled again "You already have made me proud. You're stronger than you know, Iseis. I will pray to the Seven that they will keep you safe. Send a raven when you can, especially send one to Myrcella. She'll miss you the most." Cersei turned to her other daughter and saw her blubbering and trying hard to hold the sobs in while tears stained her cheeks. She was trying so hard to stay strong but it was too much for such a young girl._

_"Women," Joffrey scoffed from Cersei's side and rolled his eyes. "Your sentimental side makes you weak."_

_"Joff," Cersei turned to him and shook her head, telling him to stop. He immediately closed his mouth and pursed his lips. He was getting harder to control; it wouldn't be long until started acting on his own._

_"I'll send a raven when I can." Iseis ignored her brother and promised, then turned around._

_She walked to her Palomino mare and put her foot in the stirrup. She lifted herself in the saddle and tightened her reins while sitting up straighter._

_"Iseis," Cersei called and she looked up._

_"Yes?"_

_"You have your necklace?" She asked_

_Iseis reached down her dress and pulled it out, the golden lion shimmering in the sun's light. "Good," Cersei said "Remember us when you put it on, and remember our words."_

_"Ours is the fury?" She asked and frowned. If her mother wanted her to remember the words, why was the necklace a lion and not a stag?_

_"Hear me roar; you are a true lioness." Cersei smiled slightly and Iseis smiled back._

_She nodded to her family and turned her mare around, exiting with the guards._

_"Mother, watch my daughter. Set her on the path she is meant to follow." Cersei prayed to the Mother quietly._

Weeks had passed and still Cersei regretted that moment. She should have held her longer and tighter, told her she loved her like mothers should. She should have kissed her cheek and shed some tears. But she could not allow herself to, not when she looked in her eyes and saw Robert looking back at her.

She loved Iseis, yes. But she was still too much like her father, and that caused a bit of a bridge between them. Especially since when she was first born it made her relationship with Jamie very difficult. Jaime wanted nothing to do with the girl until after her second name-day, when she had a terrible fever.

Cersei had been so sure she would die. She stayed by her bedside for days and nights, and finally Jaime had told her to get some rest while he watched over her. When she came back an hour or so later she found Iseis in Jaime's arms, sleeping peacefully and gripping his cloak tightly. The sight made her heart skip a beat as the two great loves of her life looked so at peace.

Jaime looked up to her and smiled and she smiled back. He told her that Iseis wouldn't stop crying unless he held her. It was then he noticed that Iseis' fever was breaking and she was feeling better.

She asked him what changed that day and he told her that when he looked into Iseis's eyes he didn't just see Robert, like he used to. Her saw Cersei, Iseis was of her blood and therefore of his as well. Jaime loved her since that moment, spoiling her rotten almost as much as Renly did and spending as much time playing with her as possible.

Cersei recalled a few times walking into Iseis's chambers and seeing Jaime and her daughter on the floor, playing with dolls. Once, Jaime even let her practice her braiding on his shoulder-length golden hair. The entire time the little girl giggled and Jaime pretended to hate every minute of it. He would never do that now, had Iseis been younger again; the years had made him too proud.

Cersei longed for it to be that time again. Things were more simple, no war or worrying. She knew that Iseis was safe back then. The lack of word heard from her scared her slightly. She should have heard something by this time. Ravens were often lost though; she assumed she would hear word soon.

But that thought did not comfort her—not after the dreams she had for the past few nights. The dreams left her in a cold sweat and a horror-struck feeling sunk deep in her bones. For the first time in a long time Cersei had feared something. The dreams were almost always the same but something changed every time to make it different.

She would go to the High Sept and pray about it, just as she did every day since Iseis left. Her dreams were nothing more than nightmares. She had nothing really to worry about.

Or so she tried to tell herself…

* * *

><p><strong>As it appears my first writing for Cersei wasn't<em> that<em> terrible, was it? Personally, I thought it wasn't half bad. I won't make it a habit in writing for Cersei, since the main focus of this story is Robb and Iseis. Also, this story henceforth will most definitely be rated 'M' due to later chapters... But not for a few at least. However, next chapter will include a bit more chemistry and *ahem* heated moments between our two main characters. Feel free to tell me how I did and try to keep it positive! :)**

**Thanks again,**

**-Amelia**

**Review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Shooting the Stag

**Thank-you so much for all the follows! I was not expecting to get so many with only two chapters! As promised, slightly more Iseis and Robb action. It's not getting to the good lovey dovey parts just yet, I still need to develop some background. And just for kicks I decided to throw Theon in here as well... Because really, who doesn't love Theon? You can't even deny it. Oh, and please let me know if you want me to write Cercei again, since I really enjoyed the challenge.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_Iseis was in the woods, a beautiful forest area with deep green trees, the coldness nipped at her skin. She was dismounted from her mare, quietly walking through the beautiful woods. A tree branch brushed past her face and she did her best to be quiet._

_She had something in her hand, a bow by the feel of it. It wasn't drawn nor was there an arrow notched. Iseis grinned as she felt the familiar feel of it; it felt good to hold it again._

_The day was grey and dreary until that point. Now it was sunny and the warmth had begun to kiss her skin lightly. She felt the nature around her, something she never really felt in the Capital._

_A hand lightly touched her forearm and she turned around. A tall, built, and every attractive boy stood behind her with curly auburn hair and blue eyes. He raised a gloved finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. "Look," He whispered, pointing._

_She saw where he was looking. A mere fifteen or twenty feet in front of them was the largest stag she had ever seen. Its antlers stretched long and pointy into the air. It had not seen them yet, nor caught their scent._

_She watched for a moment while in awe of its beauty. After all, the stag was the sigil of her father's house. Iseis looked to the boy behind her and he looked at her as well. "Go on." He whispered and she took out an arrow and had begun to position it. She notched it in the bow and straightened up._

_Iseis had one eye closed as she breathed deeply, trying to keep focus. The animal was in her sight and she readied herself to release. She prepped herself but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. Iseis could not bring herself to release the arrow._

_The animal was so grand, so beautiful. It was the pride of the forest, a beauty in an unexpected place. Her shoulder shook as she steadied herself; the strain of the arrow begged her to let it fly. The animal picked up and looked around cautiously and she breathed a deep sigh. Her arrow slacked and she pointed it to the ground._

_"I can't." She told him_

_"You can," Robb assured her gently, his eyes urged her on._

_"I just don't think—..." She stopped herself, the stag had heard her whispers and no doubt it would bolt any second. It looked around, alarmed. Its head poked up and its ears twitched at every little sound. Its big brown eyes searched desperately for any kind of danger._

_The boy got behind her and put his arms around her "Here," He said with softness in his voice "I'll help you."_

_His warm breath hit the back of her neck and heat radiated off both of their skin. The proximity of their bodies would have been inappropriate, but neither cared about what was proper and what was not at the moment. Her body was pressed so close against him and she could smell his scent. He smelled faintly of firewood and sweat, she didn't mind though; she rather liked it actually. Her bottom was pressed right against his crotch and her back against his chest. Her stomach flipped at how close they were, but he didn't notice their intimate position. Or at least he didn't show that he noticed; which she was thankful for. No doubt she was blushing like mad. She had never been this close to anyone before…_

_His hands went on top of hers as he helped her bring the arrow back. The warmth his body gave off made her shiver and her breathing grew shallow. He pulled her back more and her elbow went up at the arrow fought to soar through the air._

_"That's it," He whispered in her ear. "Aim up a little more." He told her and re-positioned her arm. His hands dropped and instead rested on her lower waist, gripping her hard. Her heart raced and blood pumped though her head at a rapid rate as her pulse quickened. He pressed his thumbs into the small of her back as his hands still resided on her waist. He was silently telling her to arch her back more and she obeyed. His hands didn't move though, only stayed attached to Iseis's waist gently._

_"Breathe," He told Iseis in a slight chuckle. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath for the past few seconds since his hands were placed on her. She smiled as she breathed out deeply though her mouth and she knew he was smiling behind her. She bit her cheek and took one last deep breath. The animal realized something was wrong; it was about to take off in a run._

_She released and the arrow flew, impaling itself in the stag's neck, right near its face. The stag fell to the ground immediately due to the instant kill. The arrow had gone partially through the other side of the beast's neck. They saw the animal fall and they had begun to pull away from the position and he took a slight step back, his hands still on her. He didn't know she had realized how his eyes flickered hungrily over her body. They trailed down her cleavage, past the swells of her breasts, even lower to the shape of her waists and curves of her bottom. Finally, his eyes settled where she wanted them to, lingering on her ruby-red lips._

_Iseis wanted him to kiss her, and she knew he was thinking about it. Her heart beat faster and her stomach had a nervous pit burning inside of it._

_His hands trailed gently up her waist even more and he leaned into her lips, just barely brushing them. Their lips parted slightly as their heads moved, but neither could press their lips to one another._

_He pulled away instead of kissing her, the rejection stung. "Forgive me, princess." He cleared his throat and stepped away from her, licking his lips that she so desperately wanted on her own. "That was..." He didn't finish._

_She nodded and she felt tears gather in her eyes, she had never felt so humiliated and embarrassed; as though she was only a silly little love-struck girl. They were so close… They had been so close to their kissing…_

_"That was inappropriate. I shouldn't have done that." He finished what he was about to say and begun to walk away to the stag. She took a deep breath and decided she wouldn't let him get the best of her. She wouldn't show how he completely unnerved her and she most definitely wouldn't show the hurt behind her eyes that almost blinded her._

_Iseis followed him to the dead animal and stopped. "It was a good shot," Robb told her while smiling his goofy boyish smile._

_"Thanks to you." She said in a fairly monotone voice._

_"You would have been able to get it without me... Maybe." He said to her, although both of them knew it was not likely. She was good with a bow, but not that good._

_He began to prepare it so they could take it back to the castle for the feast._

_"We'll be feeding the castle for weeks." He chuckled_

_"With the way my father eats it's unlikely." She chuckled slightly, trying to mask the embarrassment she felt and he laughed as well._

_He looked up at her and saw the troubled look on her face "Are you alright?" He frowned_

_Seven hells, that boy was an idiot. Did he expect her to be alright? In that moment she was sure she hated him more than anyone._

_"It's just a stag is the sigil of my house... And I shot it." She lied, though it wasn't a total lie. She did feel a tremendous amount of guilt and a sickening feeling in her stomach._

_She shot the stag and killed it. What was that supposed to mean?_

Iseis's eyes opened as someone shook her gently, waking her up from her dream. The dream was strange, it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory she had chosen to forget months ago.

She groggily sat up and realized her surroundings. She was asleep in Robb Stark's bed; she noticed and felt a giant blush come to her cheeks.

"I came back last night," Robb told her with a small smile "You were fast asleep where I left you. I didn't have the heart to wake you up." He told her the truth, although not the full truth. Robb was going to wake her right until the moment he saw how peaceful she looked. He was going to carry her to another bed, but then he realized her tent was most likely not ready yet. And not to mention Robb liked the sight of Iseis in his bed, though he would never say that out loud.

She yawned and stretched "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep and steal your bed. It just kind of happened," Iseis told him and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's alright," He promised her and for the first time she noticed they were not alone in the room. Two other women were there, silently waiting.

Robb cleared his throat "Your new handmaidens, for the meantime." He noticed her looking at them.

The girls were whores. Iseis had never met a whore before, mother told her she was never to talk to them. Nor was she _ever_, under no circumstances, allowed to go anywhere near the brothels. She had seen them many times though, wandering the streets or the castle. Iseis had hated when they were in the castle, mainly because they were always leaving her father's chambers.

"What are your names?" Iseis got up off of the bed to ask them.

"Gwen, my lady." The small blonde one curtsied. She smiled at her and Iseis decided that she would most likely get along with that one.

"Rose," The other said, not bothering with formalities and titles. Rose had not even tried to be polite.

Robb looked at Iseis, she seemed out of her element and still unsure about things. Though, she did seem to trust him enough to fall asleep in his bed without any problem.

He stood up and she gave him a small smile. "I'll let you get ready and wash up." He told her

"Thank-you. And I apologize for running you out of your bed again."

"I wasn't tired anyway," He assured her, although it was a lie. "I'll have someone bring you breakfast in a while." Robb told her and she nodded.

He left without another word, allowing her mind to clear a bit. The dream last night brought uneasy feelings to her that she wasn't sure she was comfortable with, not in the slightest.

She was interrupted of her train of thought when Gwen smiled at her. "Should I run a bath?" She asked

"Yes, please." Iseis nodded

"You'll have to forgive us; we're not used to this sort of work..." Gwen apologized

"Oh? And what field of work are you in?" Iseis knew, but she didn't want to be impolite or assume.

"We fuck for a living." Rose said rather bluntly and rudely

"Rosaline!" Gwen hissed, "This is our new lady!"

"So?" Rose shrugged. Iseis was almost appalled by her behavior. Did she not know who she was? Iseis had never been spoken to like that.

"She's the princess!" Gwen hissed

"Why should I care? She's not my princess. I don't even live in where ever she came from. Where did you come from again?"

"King's Landing? The South?" Iseis offered, raising an eyebrow

"See, she's not from around here. She's some fancy southern princess…As far as I'm concerned, that also means prisoner." Rose began helping Gwen prepare the bath as she spoke.

"I am no prisoner," Iseis narrowed her eyes. That was an outright lie, but Iseis wasn't about to give Rose that.

Rose only scoffed "Then you're delusional. You're a prisoner. Not only that, but you're a prisoner surrounded in a camp of men… I think I'll take wagers to see how long a fragile thing like you takes to break."

"I'm not sure I get what you're saying." Iseis narrowed her eyes even more.

"There are a lot of lonely men out there, darlin'." The whore chuckled "Some who would kill to get a piece of the little princess."

"Not everyone gives into men so easily." Iseis put on her most fearless face, the very one her mother would use.

Rose opened her mouth to say something when Gwen interrupted "That's enough, Rose. Lord Stark would never let anything happen to her. Now, stop scaring the poor girl. She's frightened enough as it is."

The bath was then ready. Iseis was waiting for them to leave the tent before she stripped. She didn't want them to see the bruises left on her skin, or how skinny she was.

"I'll be bringing some extra dresses for you, if you want them." Gwen smiled at her sweetly.

"Yes, thank-you."

"Only I'm afraid they're not exactly your style..." She warned

"I'm sure they're lovely. Thank-you, again." Iseis was sure they were not exactly the type of dress a princess would wear, but what were her other options?

* * *

><p>"Well that was a pleasant surprise yesterday." Theon came behind Robb, walking over. Robb turned around and looked at his oldest friend while he read some letters.<p>

"What was?"

"Iseis, of course!" Theon exclaimed "When they pulled her out you looked as though you were fuming."

"She's the princess, she shouldn't be treated like an animal!" Robb protested

"Or you like her," Theon grinned smugly

Robb sighed and turned back to his letters "Don't you have a hangover to be nursing? Anything but this?"

"Nope," Theon shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I don't like her... Maybe once I did, but..."

"But?"

"Things changed." Robb set the letters down and looked at Theon's face as he was in thought.

Theon only raised his eyebrow and chuckled "Weren't you going to fuck her while she was in Winterfell or something?"

"No! What in Seven Hells are you—,"

"Fine, you were to marry her." The Iron Islander only rolled his eyes while he interrupted. "It's practically the same thing as fucking… Only a slight difference. More commitment, maybe? And free sex, might I add! You don't have to pay for it if its your wife."

He rolled his eyes "What would you know about commitments and marriage?" Robb only pursed his lips "Who told you about that anyway?"

"I heard your father speaking to King Robert during the royal family's stay in Winterfell."

Robb said nothing, only continued to flip through his letters. Metal clung from the army blacksmiths making new weapons. The camp was busy as always. They finally had a day of good weather and many people wanted to move out from Moat Cailin. Robb couldn't blame them, he was sick of waiting as well. The longer he stayed there the more craven he looked to Tywin and Jaime Lannister, who were most likely preparing and ready for his strike.

"Well, I would look at this as an opportunity." Theon told him

"An opportunity for?" Robb pinched the bridge of his nose; he really would rather talk about something else.

"You've sent out every whore that tried to get into your bed. You're not interested in any of the banner's daughters they brought along. You could—"

"I'm not going to bed her, Theon!" He said angrily

"You were going to anyway. If you married her, that is."

"No." Robb said firmly.

"Think about it. Women are emotional when it comes to sex. They develop attachments and deep feelings, all that sentimental stuff. If she falls for you, she could be the one to get your family back. If that doesn't work, she won't be going anywhere and you could just trade her for your family's freedom."

Robb's jaw hardened "And where's the honor in that? Tricking her into... No, I'll get my family another way."

"You're running out of options." Theon stated "Joffrey is a shit; you know that just as much as I do...How long before he takes their heads?"

Robb's anger flashed towards Theon and his knuckles clenched tightly, but he knew he was right. Robb was running out of options and time. He had to persuade her one way or another to plead with her family to let his go.

"Not that way." Robb shook his head

"She can convince them—"

"Of nothing! You think she will be able to convince Joffrey? He won't care."

"She could, she's grown up with him. She knows him, and she knows the Queen. If she pleads enough to them and helps you, you can get your family back. I think we both know she won't help you unless she wants to… And without that emotional tie, she won't want to."

Robb shook his head "She'll help."

"You don't sound so sure."

"She's our prisoner. Iseis will do as she's told or she'll end up in a cage."

Theon only smirked at his oldest friend "You won't throw her in a cage."

"She doesn't need to know that," Robb shrugged and almost smirked because he knew it was true. He would never throw Iseis in a cage.

"Well," Theon pat his shoulder and prepared to leave "Convince her to help soon… Or maybe I'll take the burden for you instead?"

"You are not to lay a single hand on her. Nor is anyone else…" Robb's jaw hardened and his fists balled.

Theon only help up his hands in mock surrender "Alright, you want her for yourself… That's fine."

"Shut up." He only shook his head and turned back to whatever he was reading before Theon came and interrupted him

Theon just gave him a tiny smile. "Just don't wait too long. Convince her one way or the other… She still needs to plead for your family's release." He left him with that note.

Theon was right; Robb would have to come up with some way to get her to help him. He would not dishonor her in any way though. She was too good for that, he vaguely remembered the radiance of her smile and the melodic sound of her laugher. There was no way he would manipulate her or make her help him with force. Iseis deserved better, she was nothing like her family. She was kind, understanding, intelligent, beautiful, and gentle.

The eighth day upon the King's arrival had been a day Robb would remember until the end of his days. His father had called him out the Godswood, when he arrived he had a troubled look in his eye.

Robb asked him why he requested his presence and his father only gave him a small grin and told him that he would be Lord of Winterfell during his leave as the King's hand. The news came as a shock to Robb, he of course suspected the King would request such a thing; but regardless, it still caught him off guard.

_His father breathed in the air and looked around the Godwoods, he knew his father felt most at peace here._

_"You're a man grown Robb," Lord Stark told him and put his hand on his shoulder "You will be Lord of Winterfell in my stead and things will be expected of you."_

_"I know," Robb nodded "You taught me well to prepare for it."_

_Ned sighed and let his hand drop from Robb's shoulder "Not this Robb, I haven't prepared you for everything. How do you like Iseis?"_

_Robb frowned at the question; he wasn't expecting to speak of the princess. "Well enough." Of course he liked her more than just 'well enough', but his father didn't need to hear of how much he sought out her company and craved to see her smile and laugh at the things he told her._

_"Robert seems to think she has taken a liking for you as well."_

_Robb perked up at that, he hadn't expected to hear of that. He had to force himself to stop from grinning like an idiot._

_"She has?" He had to ask_

_"Yes," Ned smiled "Robert said that she had spoken quite fondly of you to Cercei. He thinks... He thinks perhaps... Perhaps that you would one day take her as a bride."_

_Robb breathed in a deep breath, filling his lungs with northern air. He liked Iseis, yes. But to marry her was a different matter. He had expected to become betrothed soon, but not this soon and certainly not with his father leaving. But for some reason, as scared as he was, he was happy. Happier than he thought he would be, anyway._

_"I did not give Robert an answer. I wanted your opinion on the matter first." He told him_

_"No, it's umm," Robb cleared his throat "It's a fine match. She's brilliant, really. And she's beautiful, which is always a good quality in a wife, I suppose... I think she'd make a fine Lady of Winterfell." Robb was still unsure what to feel. He didn't know whether to be sad or jump for joy._

_"The only problem is Cercei," Ned said with some resentment and Robb crossed his arms._

_"What about her?"_

_"She does not wish to send her daughter so far from her home. She thinks it would be better that Sansa and Joffrey were to wed instead, rather than you and Iseis. It would accomplish the same goal, a merge between house Stark and Baratheon, only she would not have to lose her daughter."_

_"Sansa is obviously joining you on your leave to the Capital then?"_

_"Yes. And Bran and Arya. Rickon would stay here with you and your mother."_

_"And Iseis, possibly?"_

_"Possibly," The corners of Ned's mouth began to twist slightly in a small smile._

_Robb nodded and he thought about it. He thought about what it would be like to see Iseis's smile every day for the rest of his life. To go riding with her as they had done for the last few days for hours at a time. To hold her as he did two days before when he helped her shoot the stag. To have her lips upon his, there was no point in denying that he did not wish for it. He had almost done it the other day, their lips got so close he could almost taste her. He wouldn't mind it at all, he realized. He wouldn't mind waking up with her beside him every morning, her bare skin against his. He wouldn't mind seeing her stomach heavy with his child, the child that would one day become Lord of Winterfell after him. He would love to make her laugh for the rest of his life; to see her dazzling smile and that beautiful glimmer in her eyes… He wouldn't mind being with her every day, sharing a life._

_"Do you consent?" Ned asked_

_Robb looked at him and said without hesitation "I consent." He had never been so sure of anything else. He wanted her, and in that moment he realized just how much._

_"Good," Ned smiled and pat him on the back in fatherly manner "I shall speak to Robert again."_

He had expected them to be married at this point, had she stayed in Winterfell. But she had not stayed, and she had gone out of his life and Robb expected never to see her again. Yet here she was, in his bed just as he thought. But under different circumstances, and she was his prisoner and not his wife. Something happened that day when he said yes, he saw a future that he wanted. A future he couldn't have. Cercei refused to keep Iseis in Winterfell, and instead the betrothal was made between Joffrey and Sansa, much to Robb's displeasure.

But the Gods had seen it fit to throw her into the picture again, to send her back to him. Maybe this time would be different… He wouldn't let her slip through his fingers again. No, not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was originally longer, but I decided to cut it in half. I'll hopefully update soon. It'll have some slightly sexy parts in it, just a heads up. Also, review or PM me, letting me know how far you want me to go with this story when it comes to things of adult nature...I'm never one to write just flat-out smut, I make sure it has content and actually benefits the story. And plus, I always make it super cute and romantic so it's not any 50 shades of grey stuff...I promise. But let me know because I don't know what you guys are expecting of this! The chances are if you've seen the show or read the books for A Game of Thrones you're totally fine with it... But again for reading!<strong>

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**Oh! I'll try to have the next chapter out by Monday!**


	4. Her Own Personal Winter

**Thank-you so much for all the follows! It means so much to know people enjoy this story. This chapter is super long, so just bear with me. I'm not exactly sure whether or not you guys actually like these longer chapters, or ones that are more like 3,000 words instead... Just let me know what you want and I'll do my best to make everyone happy!**

**Because this chapter is extremely long, there's bound to be a ton of grammatical and spelling errors, so I apologize for that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Iseis sat in the warm bath, letting the water sink deep into her pores. She didn't even remember what it felt like to be this clean, letting her head fall back as she reveled in the warmth it gave her.

She scrubbed and scrubbed at the dirt on her until all that remained was her raw skin. She got all the grime under her nails, making them clean. She cleaned every square inch of herself, taking advantage of the time she was able to spend making herself as good as new.

Iseis ducked under the water, holding her breath and opened her eyes; looking up at the top of the tent through the water rushing over her. She ran her fingers through her hair, unknotting it and freeing it from all of its tangles.

She closed her eyes as the water continued to rush over her just as her memories did. Her memories flooded back to her, filling her brain and allowing her to recall different times so long ago that it almost seemed as though it was from another life.

_Iseis was almost fast asleep, her eyes shut tight and her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic fashion. She shivered slightly as she pulled up the furs on her bed. She had been in Winterfell for nearly thirteen days and yet she still had yet to get used to the cold._

_She stirred slightly as she drifted off. The sheets were soft against her skin and she wrapped the warm furs around her body even more, shielding herself from the cold. Suddenly, her eyes opened from a noise. Iseis sat up groggily and wondered if she imagined hearing it. She waited a few moments, pursing her lips and frowning. She heard it again, a light knocking at her door._

_Iseis sighed and wondered who in Seven Hells would be knocking at her door at this hour. She pulled her furs and covers back to the foot of the bed, throwing her legs over the side. She shivered as her skin was exposed to the cold northern air. Her feet touched the cold stone ground and she could have sworn that she was stepping on ice._

_The cold shot up her body and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Iseis was only dressed in her southern night-gown, light and some-what see through, sleeveless and not offering much warmth. She swore under her breath, wondering why Septa Elena packed such a useless piece of fabric._

_Iseis made her way to the door quickly to see who would be waking her up. She had expected it to be Ser Maxwell, her sworn shield, or even her mother, sister, or even her septa. Anyone else would have been inappropriate at this hour. Iseis opened the door slowly, peeking out only her head and concealing her body. What she was wearing was not appropriate for company._

_Instead of seeing one of the people she anticipated, she was shocked to see someone else entirely at her door. Robb Stark was standing there, looking down the hallway cautiously and making sure no one would see._

_Iseis's eyes widened "What are you—!"_

_"Shhh!" Robb hushed her while covered her mouth with his hand, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him "Do you want to wake up all of Winterfell?" He chuckled_

_He removed his hand and she sighed "What are you doing here? If you were caught my father would have your head on a spike."_

_Robb nodded "Which is exactly why I'm going to ask if I can enter your chambers."_

_She nodded "Yes, that would probably be for the best." She opened the door and allowed him in. Iseis was curious on why he was here… Visiting her chambers in the dead of night._

_She closed the door once he came in and quickly head to get her robe and throw it over her night attire. She blushed when she felt his eyes quickly look her over._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked again_

_"Coming to get you."_

_"Why?" She tied her robe and frowned_

_"To show you something. Jon and Theon are already in the old tower."_

_"Show me what?"_

_"The lights, of course. They only happen a few times a year." Robb smiled at her._

_"Wait… We're going outside?" She bit her lip_

_"Yes, now come on before we miss it!"_

_"I don't know," Iseis shook her head "If we got caught it would look bad…"_

_"Where's your sense of adventure? I promise, you won't be disappointed." He urged her on, trying desperately to get her to agree to come._

_"I don't think it's a good idea,"_

_Robb rolled his eyes and sighed frustratedly "Fine, you've left me no choice. I'm not about to let you go back to King's Landing without seeing this." He picked her threw her over his shoulder while Iseis shrieked._

_"Robb!" She gasped and he only laughed "Put. Me. Down. Now!" She demanded as he began to head out of the door, her laughter betrayed her though._

_"Not until you say you'll come with me!" He continued laughing as he opened the door and brought her out as she hung over his shoulder and struggled while hitting and slapping at his back, trying desperately to get down._

_"Fine!" Iseis groaned, her pride forcing her to act as though she were annoyed, while in reality she was suppressing a smile._

_He set her down and they both laughed as they looked at one another. "Let's go," he took her hand and began to take off._

_"Wait!" She stopped Robb and he turned back to her and frowned "I forgot my boots." They both looked down at her bare feet and laughed._

_"Well, go get them." Robb chuckled and opened the door for her again "And make it fast, I don't think my head will look too pretty on a spike."_

_"Some might disagree with you," She smirked_

_"Just hurry it up," He rolled his eyes as she threw them on quickly._

_"Don't tell me what to do!" She teased and quickly got out of her chambers and rejoined him._

_"Well, someone certainly has to," He grabbed her hand again and pulled her along as they walked quickly down the halls._

_They were silent for a little while, the warmth of his hand around hers felt like nothing she felt before. The warmth consumed her and she found herself blushing._

_"You said Jon and Theon were already there?" Iseis cleared her throat_

_"Yes," Robb nodded and looked back at her "They never miss a chance to see the lights."_

_"What are the lights exactly?" She frowned as they continued walking._

_"You'll see soon enough." He promised and grinned widely at her._

_They exited the castle and the cold air hit Iseis and made her shiver. Robb seemed unfazed by it, as though it didn't bother him in the slightest._

_"Aren't you cold?" She asked as the night surrounded them. It was extremely dark except for the few torches that were ablaze._

_"No," He scoffed then looked back at her, frowning "Why? Are you?"_

_"Yes," She nodded._

_"Well, you are southern." He shrugged._

_Suddenly, one of the Kings guards appeared and Robb threw her against the side of the castle, his body against hers. Iseis was going to demand just what in Seven Hells he was doing when she realized. His mouth was close to hers and he concealed her with his body. Their faces couldn't be seen and they must have appeared to be two lovers meeting in the dead of night._

_His breath was hot on her face and her heart raced. Her eyes met his and he gave her a small smile, silently apologizing. Her entire body pulsed while he was pressed right against her, his blue eyes lingered on her lips just as it did in the forest the other day._

_Her eyes stung when she remembered the rejection she had felt. Her heart beat so hard it hurt as it pounded against her chest. The feelings she had coursing through her towards him were indescribable. He didn't want her. Yet, why did he look at her like he did? Her mother's voice echoed in her head, leaving her warning not to trust men and anything they said._

_'He'll love you for a night and be rid of you in the morning. It's just what men do,' Cersei's voice clouded her every thought in that moment. Robb wasn't like that though, even if he did give her looks of want it didn't mean anything. If it had, he would have kissed her already._

_The guard looked at them only for a split second and then walked off. He pretended not to notice anything, taking no care in them. As soon as he left both Iseis and Robb released a sigh of relief and separated. Iseis immediately missed the feeling of his warmth surrounding her._

_"Sorry," He apologized_

_She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry, its fine," she reassured him. It wouldn't be good if they were caught._

_He nodded and took her hand again. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Iseis found herself blushing more than before. The blood flooded her cheeks and turned them a pretty shade of pink. The pink grew to a red and she cussed at herself from how silly she was acting. Lady's don't act like this. They don't run around with boys and hope that they will try to kiss them. She was being ridiculous and childish._

_Iseis hated herself in that moment. She was not acting like herself, and if she didn't stop she would only end up getting hurt. In fact, after the hunt that was taking place in three days, she would be going home back to King's Landing again. She almost smiled at the thought, she missed her home. But something stopped her from being too happy, a tug at her gut and the gentle pulling at her heart strings. She would miss Winterfell, she realized._

_They arrived at the base of one of the falling down towers and Robb opened the heavy wooden door for her politely._

_"Thank-you," She smiled at him as they walked up the stairs together._

_"They'll be starting soon," He told her and she nodded. Iseis couldn't imagine what these 'lights' looked like, but she couldn't understand what all the hype about it was. If it was anything like fireworks, which she had seen back home on multiple occasions, she would be impressed. She always liked and enjoyed fireworks. Myrcella and Tommen never liked them though; they were too noisy for them._

_When they finally got to the top floor she saw Theon and Jon laughing while sitting on the floor, passing some wine around. The room was covered in bits of hay and the wooden floor creaked at every step they took. The roof was opened, nothing but the night sky was above them. It caused Iseis to wonder just how old Winterfell was. Robb told her that it was one of the earliest castles, built only shortly after the first men._

_"Ah, finally!" Theon exclaimed "We thought you were going to miss it,"_

_"We wouldn't miss it," Robb smiled at his friends._

_"Princess," Jon nodded to her politely._

_"Jon, how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me that?" Iseis smiled at the dark-haired boy. She noticed that both Grey Wind and Ghost were up in the tower as well. Ghost was sniffing at her dress, making sure she was safe while Grey Wind was happily wagging his tail and going over to greet Robb._

_"Only once more," He chuckled and she smiled. "Princess," He added._

_"Iseis, the best seat of the house is right here," Theon pat the ground next to him and smirked smugly_

_"I think I can see just fine from here, actually." Iseis returned his smirk and sat between Jon and Robb._

_Jon smiled at her "You'll like the lights. I've heard Lady Stark say there's nothing like them down south."_

_"Robb, won't tell me what they are." She frowned as she pulled her knees in and wrapped her arms around herself. She was still cold even though they were surrounded by four walls._

_Theon's smirk only grew and he opened his mouth just to tell Iseis what exactly they were but Jon cut him off. "Don't tell her!"_

_"It's a surprise." Robb smiled and Iseis's shoulders sunk in disappointment. She always hated surprises; the curiosity always drove her insane._

_"You'll like them though. Sansa likes them too," Jon continued to tell her_

_"Why isn't Sansa here?" Iseis frowned_

_"She didn't want to risk getting caught." Robb explained while he roughed up Grey Wind, play fighting with him. Ghost cocked his head in an amused way while watching the two. "She wants to make a good impression on your family."_

_"Well surely Arya and Bran wanted to come?"_

_"They're still too young." Robb told her_

_Theon sighed distractedly "I should have brought a whore or something. Nothing beats watching a beautiful sight with an even more beautiful woman kissing you while sitting in your lap,"_

_"But none of the whores you spend your money on are beautiful," Jon laughed and Theon frowned_

_"It's a poor selection up here, I'll admit. There are a few good ones though. Ros and a couple of others are some rare beauties. You know Ros, right Robb?" Theon asked him_

_"Everyone knows Ros," Jon answered for him._

_Though Iseis suspected Theon wasn't talking about 'knowing Ros' like Jon meant. She had a high suspicion that Robb had her a couple times. For some reason that thought hurt Iseis, it only reminded her of what her mother had warned her about earlier._

_Theon shrugged and looked at Iseis "What do you say? Come join me over here? Like I said, I need a beautiful woman with me."_

_Iseis only raised her eyebrow in an amused manner "Do most women succumb to those charms?"_

_"Always," Theon winked_

_"Then there must be something wrong with them." Iseis returned his smirk and both Jon and Robb laughed at Theon's sulking face._

_Jon passed her a flagon of wine, offering it to her. She shook her head, refusing it politely "No, thank-you though." The wine in Winterfell was much different from the ones she liked at home. She preferred the sweet wines from Dorne and the Arbor. The ones here were too strong and tasted too much like vinegar._

_"Robb?" Jon held out the wine and Robb nodded and accepted it._

_Iseis moved her legs out and crossed her ankles,_

_"Any second now," Jon breathed. Iseis noticed how their breath gathered in wisps when one of them breathed, casting up to the night air._

_Iseis looked up to the sky and for the first time and realized that there were no stars out that night. She frowned, swearing that only the night before the sky was filled with them. Robb had pointed out to her some constellations and told her the stories that followed with them._

_The sky looked like a black blanket. Usually it was an artist's canvas, painted with burning stars whose fire lasted all through the night. Yet, tonight it looked dead. Not even the moon could be seen to light up the sky with its luminous beauty. It made Iseis sad, seeing how empty and dark it all was._

_Suddenly, something appeared in the sky. It was faint, Iseis didn't even know if she really saw it. It faded seconds later and she frowned, wondering where it went and if it was really there. It returned seconds later, growing more and more. It crossed the sky in streams of blues, purples, yellows, and greens. It strung across like ribbons, it danced like snakes, and it weaved across the darkness. It illuminated the sky and cast its light upon everything. Iseis had never seen something so magnificent and beautiful._

_"What are they?" She asked breathlessly_

_"The lights," Robb replied and she turned to him. The lights cast its brightness throughout the tower, casting shadows. Iseis looked him and he looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat._

_His fingers brushed hers lightly and her pulse quickened. He looked in her green eyes and she looked in his blue ones._

_"Beautiful," He whispered and Iseis hoped he was talking about her and not the lights. Though she bet it was a long shot._

_Her pulse quickened even more and she swallowed a lump in her throat. 'Damn him, damn him and his blue eyes,' she thought. She turned her head and looked back at the sky, vaguely aware he was still looking at her. In that moment she had felt something. Something she hadn't felt since then. The way her heart beat and how she became breathless. How she shuttered and how he had completely unnerved her, making her feel that way._

_The feelings made her happy for some reason, and she loved it. She absolutely loved it._

Iseis arose from the water and took a deep and shaky breath. Water ran down her in small streams. Her hair clung to her skin and stuck against it. Her breathing was still shallow from the memory. She realized that her hands were shaking and how hard her heart pumped in her chest.

She was only under the water for a few seconds, yet it seemed as though it was an eternity. She ran a hand through her wet hair and leant back in the tub. The memories were from so long ago, almost a lifetime ago… A lifetime without war, and pain, and hurt. A lifetime where she could smile freely; one where she was carefree. One where she wasn't a prisoner, one where she was happy and alive, bursting with energy and life. What a naïve and false life she had lived back then. She was a summer child and had never experienced a true winter… not until now. This was a winter where destruction and death and suffering were all around her, swallowing her up. The winter was eating her alive, coming up her the way the ocean crashed upon sand.

This was the winter. Winter was not just used in a sense of seasons; it was the harsh time and trials in one's life. And she was right in the midst of her own personal winter...

Yet, when Iseis remembered the way Robb had looked at her... the winter had not seemed to be nearly as cold.

* * *

><p>Robb sighed as he made his way back to his tent. The conversation he had with Theon was still fresh in his mind. He desperately needed Iseis to write those letters to her family. Only, he wasn't sure she would be willing. Iseis had always been loyal to those she loved, never turning her back on her family. What made Robb think that she wouldn't put up a fight when it came down to asking her family to release his father and sisters? After all, his father did try to denounce Joffrey of his throne.<p>

As Robb entered his tent his eye caught Iseis in the back half of the tent in the bath. Only twelve feet and a sheer, see-through curtain were the only things separating them. She had not noticed him inside the tent yet. His first instinct was to turn around and walk back out of the tent, but it was too late. She had caught him in her web, enticing him with her immense beauty and gorgeous features.

Her hair was thrown over one shoulder, the water making it look black as night. She scrubbed at her skin so she was clean, making some of the skin on her left forearm turn red and raw with all the scrubbing she was doing. Robb looked around and noticed her newly acquired handmaids were nowhere to be seen.

Besides her now pink forearm, Iseis' skin was glowing from how clean she was. She looked far healthier now that she had a good night's sleep, food, water, and a hot bath. She leaned over the edge to grab a shaving knife and some soap, causing more of her soft skin to be revealed and uncovering her breasts.

He felt his throat tighten and a feeling was driven deep in his stomach from desire. He wanted to see more of her, but instead he averted his eyes. The sounds of splashes of water against the side of the tub suggested that she was back in her original position where everything under her shoulders was concealed.

She moved so her leg was up so she held it folded near her chest and began spreading soap over it. She started to begin to trail the knife down over the skin in slow, careful strokes. She proceeded to do it with the entire leg, slowly as though she was taunting him, and he began to find himself getting more and more aroused.

He had no idea how long he had watched her, just standing there utterly enticed by her beauty but it only felt like a few short seconds. He admired her legs, pale and long with her toes pointed downwards. He realized just how much he wanted those long legs wrapped around him.

_They could have been,_ a voice in his head spoke up. _Had you been married you could have had that every night. You could have seen every inch of her, felt every inch of her all while she was underneath you. You could have heard her gasps and your name called out from her red lips. You could have listened to her thoughts as she rested in your arms, felt her heart beat against yours. She could have told you of her fondest memories while playing with your hair. It all could have been yours had only you fought a little harder._

But he hadn't fought; he hadn't fought for her at all. On the day she left Winterfell to return to the Capital he only wanted to kiss her lips as he should have on that day when they were in the forest. He didn't, he did nothing but press his lips to her knuckles out of politeness and bid her farewell.

He had made many mistakes in his lifetime, but the biggest was letting her ride away.

As he saw her now, paralyzed and unable to move due to the gorgeousness she radiated and the memories embedded in his brain he realized his mistake. She was breath-taking, a rare sight for eyes that had barely seen a woman for months. He desperately struggled to keep his mind from wandering and keeping the blood from rushing to a certain part of his body.

He didn't know what to feel about her, but the feeling in his chest was the same as the one he felt the day his father had called him out to the Godswood to tell him of the betrothal.

"Are you enjoying watching me, Robb Stark?" She said suddenly, giving absolutely no indication she saw him.

Oh fuck.

How? How did she do that? He held his breath awkwardly and hoped to the gods old and new that he had imagined the whole thing, that she didn't see him. She then turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

Seven hells! He didn't imagine it; she truly had seen him watching her in the bath. He cursed himself over and over. She was looking right at him with an extremely amused and maybe slightly embarrassed look on her face. She sunk down in the tub as she hid herself away from his eyes so only her face could be seen.

"Wait...Me?" This would have been not as bad if he had been blessed with Theon's skills with women. Unfortunately, he did not possess such an ability.

"Yes, you!" She laughed again. Her cheeks were a rosy shade of red from blushing even more the longer he stood there looking like a fool. "Your name is Robb Stark, isn't it?" She gave him a sweet and sentimental smile.

"Oh, umm. Yes. Was I—? Yes—No, I mean. I did not...Watch you..." He stuttered awkwardly and focused his gaze on anything but her.

Iseis giggled and her giggle turned into a laugh.

"Are you laughing?" He asked in shock

Iseis only laughed more and threw her head back, "Dear gods, Robb!" She exclaimed, almost in tears.

"It isn't funny!" He tried not to smile.

Iseis was in hysterics. She laughed so hard her stomach began to hurt and she became breathless. Robb stood there with his arms crossed against his chest, trying hard to join Iseis in her laugher."Your response was priceless. To think, a mere girl made Robb Stark completely forget his name."

"I wasn't—" He started to protest again and she only laughed more.

Iseis's hysterics slightly began calm down and she began wiping tears from her eyes.

"About done?" He asked with his arms crossed, his cheeks were about as red as they could get.

"I'm afraid Lord Stark, that you not nearly as charming as I thought whilst under pressure." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to umm, spy..." He cleared his throat awkwardly

"How long were you standing there?" She asked, trying not to smile even more.

"Not long." He lied and then frowned "How did you see me anyway?"

"I saw your reflection in the blade." She smirked.

He sighed; there would be no talking his way out of this one. "My apologizes,"

She shook her head; a smirk still plastered in her face "Its fine. But could you be so kind as to hand me a robe or a towel of sorts?"

He didn't see any around so he grabbed his own robe off of the chair beside him and entered through the see-through curtains and walked to where she tried not to peer into the water of the bath and look at her body as he handed her his robe and pursed his lips, curtly nodding.

"Thank-you," She replied with more than adequate manners directed to him given the fact he just spied on her.

He turned around as she got up, the splash of her rising was heard and the only thing he could think of was the fact she stood barely three feet away from him, completely and utterly as naked as her name-day.

The thought did not help in the slightest due to all the desirous things he was thinking about her. He mentally rolled his eyes and cursed himself even more.

"Alright," She said quietly and he turned around just as she finished tying his robe around her waist tightly.

The robe was slightly too big for her. It was very low-cut and most of her chest was revealed to him due to the loose and heavy fabric.

"I'm sorry," He apologized again.

"Don't be." She shook her head. Her hair was dripping from the water, making it pool around her face and stuck to her skin. The robe clung to her body from how drenched she was and he could see the outlines of her breasts perfectly even though the robe was thick. "Your reason for coming here?" She asked, clearing her throat at the awkward silence.

"Oh, right." He stood straighter and put on his most serious demeanor. "I require your services,"

"That being?"

"I need you to write some letters for me." He told her seriously

"Oh?" She frowned "To... My brother, the King?"

"Yes, your brother, mother, and uncle and grandfather."

She shifted her weight as she thought of it "And what would these letters say?"

"I need you to plead for the release of my father and sisters."

"But," Her face twisted into a frown "Your father... He's a traitor who tried to deny Joffrey his rightful claim to the throne,"

"My father is not a traitor." Robb defended and he could see she was taken aback by the viciousness that laced his words.

"And if I refuse?" She asked calmly

"Then I will have you placed under watch with house arrest. You will be watched day and night in your tent with Bolton's guards." He threatened.

"I won't do it."

"Fine, I'll call Bolton right now if that's what you want?"

She walked calmly to him, standing only inches away from him. "I won't write them." Iseis had no emotion in her voice, but he could tell she was pissed off.

Something in her eyes irked him. Iseis was giving him the same cold and stony looked he had seen her mother give people. He didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.

It angered Robb to the point he forgot what he was feeling for her only moments before and suddenly all he felt was spite. Robb gripped her arm hard and she gasped in a small yelp as he drug her over to his desk roughly. He pushed her down in the chair and said to her in a very serious tone "You will write those letters."

"Joffery is the true king. Until your father admits to his wrong doings I will not write a single word." She could be just as stubborn as him; she would not falter her choice.

Robb sighed "Iseis, please."

"No." She said again rudely.

"Fine, I will write them myself." Though he knew her family would most likely comply should Iseis be urging them instead. Also, if she wrote them they would know that she was indeed his prisoner and he wasn't just making it up. Robb shook his head and began to walk out of the tent.

Iseis stayed put while not moving a single inch. Her hands were in her lap and she folded them while her gazed directed upon it. Robb came back a minute after with someone towing behind him. "Iseis, I presume you remember Roose Bolton?" He growled and the man who had originally captured her smiled sickeningly at her.

"Yes, I remember him well...Unfortunately."

"Good, Roose will have men stationed outside your tent at all time." Robb said sternly and he turned to him "Be sure no one enters or leaves her tent unless I command it."

"Gladly, my Lord." He nodded and gripped Iseis roughly by the forearm and ripped her out of the seat. She resisted slightly but then saw there was no point. She followed him out of the tent only to turn back and shoot Robb a look of resentment.

It became crystal clear to her then, more so than before. She and Robb were enemies and she would have to work if she was to protect her family.

"Come along little lady." Roose mocked her as he drug her out of Robb's tent. "Lord Robb sees it fit you need a time out until you co-operate."

"I won't co-operate!" She promised as he continued pulling her.

"Better re-think that. One of my blades may slip by accident. We wouldn't want to mark up that pretty face of yours again, would we?" He grinned at her and brought her to a less extravagant tent about thirty feet away from Robb's so she was still in view.

Roose pulled her inside and shoved her on the bed, causing her to yelp again. That man scared her more than she let on. "It's best you do as he says." Roose saw it fit to give her advice. "You might have a better chance of survival then." He scoffed "Who knows, perhaps you'll even get out without any... Permanent damage." His cold smile chilled her to the bone; the man was a cancer waiting to spread. She knew then just how dangerous he was exactly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think now I'm just fueling the hate we all feel for Roose Bolton. Promises of more troubling appearances from him in future chapters. I'll try to update on Friday, I think. Please review and let me know how I did!<strong>

**Hint for the next chapter: I'm going to attempt to write Jaime!**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Playing the Game

**Alright, so here's the next chapter! I kind of took some of the dialogue in the book _A Game of Thrones_, but I did my best to change it while keeping some parts... So, I take absolutely no credit whatsoever for some of the Tyrion/Tywin and confrontation in this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<br>_  
>The more often Iseis was alone, the more often she wished she was back home in Kings Landing with her family.<p>

Actually, she wanted to be anywhere; it didn't have to be home. It just had to be away from here. Away from Roose Bolton and his sneers, away from men who looked at her like she was a fresh kill… Away from Robb.

She wished she was a bird; that way she could just fly off anywhere. A few flap of her wings and she could be somewhere else entirely, someplace she knew where she would be safe. It was hopeless wishing for things that would never happen though; pointless of fantasizing about things not worth the time dreaming about.

So she sat there in her lonely little tent, peering up at the top fabric while she laid back on her bed. The only clothes she had on was still Robb's robe, which was much too big for her. It was comfortable though and it smelled like him. Like firewood and the north; she liked it. She held the robe tightly to her body and it comforted her in some ways. She swallowed a lump in her throat as something settled in her stomach, a deep feeling of want. The way his eyes clouded over with lust the day before was enough to drive her mad. She had never experienced feelings like this, Iseis wasn't the type to take these things lightly. She didn't believe in lust. She believed in romanticism and love, not lust. Yet why did she feel it? Why was there an ache so deep inside her that it almost pained her?

Maybe she was just lonely and needed some form of physical affirmation that someone was there for her? She pushed the thought away. Under no circumstances would she lower herself to craving some type of physical contact, especially with the likes of Robb Stark. But still, she wondered what it would be like to have his lips pressed to her body, kissing her in different places that made her gasp in want. She was curious to know how he would feel against her, how he would feel on top of her with his body reacting from her touch.

She shook her head, disgusted with herself. What in the Seven Hells was wrong with her? What effect did he have on her to make her think of such thoughts?

Iseis had never ever thought of another man that way. Not even about Aries Roth, who was a young lord who had courted her for a few months after she returned back home from Winterfell. She did not care for him at all though, it was her mother's match and Iseis complied because she would never refuse anything her mother told her. She had not even thought of Ser Loras Tyrell that way either, and almost all young women did.

So she laid there in discomfort for the rest of the day. There was no human contact, which she was used to by now after being locked in a cage for weeks; but she never felt so... needy. She felt like a child, wanting something she couldn't have.

Her mind drifted to other things, like if she would ever see her beautiful Red Keep again. Would Robb hold her until the war was over? Surely the fighting would not be over for some time, years perhaps.

Then she began thinking. What if he never gave her back? What if she never saw her family again? What if he won and exiled all those of Lannister and Baratheon blood? Would he allow Joffrey and Tommen to take the black? What would he do with Uncle Jaime and Tyrion? And her mother, what would he do to her and Myrcella? He was far too honorable hurt to women and she was sure if King's Landing was taken by northerners her sister and mother wouldn't be harmed. But what would become of them?

It scared her that she feared more if he _lost,_ and not if he won. Her uncles and grandfather would see it fit to be rid of him and his traitorous means. Would they exile him? Or worse, would they kill him? She didn't know what she would do if he was captured and brought to King's Landing.

She knew Joffrey would not be lenient or merciful. She would be forced to stand there on a pavilion and watch the execution. She would have an uneasy feeling in her stomach, just as she always did on executions; only that time it would be worse. She would be forced to stand still beside her mother while Lord Eddard Stark and Robb would be brought out. Ser Ilyan Payne would take their heads. She didn't know if she would scream, or be silent with grief. Perhaps she would rejoice that the threat was eliminated...She knew that was not possible though, not after she had felt the things she did.

But he had asked her to write her family. His father was a traitor and he was a traitor, she remembered. She would not plead for his father's release while he claimed Joffrey was a false King. He was the King, the only true one.

She sat up as someone entered her tent. Rose, her handmaiden, came in with a dress in her hand. "Lord Stark requests your presence."

"Is this for me?" Iseis got up and asked.

"Yes, it was one of my sisters. Her dresses never fit me well, but she had a similar body shape to your own. Hopefully they'll make do. I'm sure it's not what you're used to but..." The girl trailed off.

"Thank you," She took the dress from her and held it up as Rose exited.

The fabric was light; no doubt she would be cold while wearing it. What other choice did she have though? She took off the robe and placed it on the bed. When it came off her shoulders she felt the frigid air hit her skin and she shivered. Without it Iseis felt a sense of loss, like her security was stripped from her.

She quickly threw on the dress over her head and put it on. It was a mix of different reds and pinks in the fabric. No doubt it was a southern chiffon dress. High class whores wore them; the make came from Dorne which was where some of the most beautiful dresses were sold. It was a sleeveless halter top with the back of the dress draping down completely exposing her skin, leaving most of her upper back bare. The sides of her breasts were also exposed but there was nothing to be done about it.

Her hair cascaded down in its long waves, ending at the small of her back. She breathed in deeply and then left the tent; Iseis had expected one of her guards to stop her but clearly they had been given orders. She held her head high and walked with confidence as she headed for the tent. She would not let Robb see how he unnerved her. Iseis made sure to hold her composure as she walked in.

Iseis entered and saw Theon and Robb looking over something on the desk which looked like maps. Robb had a troubled look on his face as Theon explained something to him and pointed to various places. His brow was creased and his eyes looked tired; commanding an army was obviously no small task.

Robb's eyes flashed to Iseis and his mouth was fell open slightly at the sight of her. He rose quickly and almost knocked over the desk and he got up from his seat clumsily. Theon turned around to see what had caused him to fluster. His eyes flicked hungrily over her just as Robb's did.

"My lady," Robb said when he finally found his voice.

"Lady Baratheon," Theon nodded to her politely.

"You summoned me, Lord Stark?" She replied plainly with no hint of friendliness in her voice.

"Yes, I... Theon, do you mind?" Robb asked his friend.

Theon smirked and nodded "I'll give you two as long as you like." He walked past Iseis with a mischievous look in his eye. She felt him look at her backside when he walked out. She wasn't sure she liked him gazing on her like that. When Theon did it she felt more like an object than woman. Yet when Robb looked at her like that… she wasn't sure how she felt; significantly better than when Theon did it though.

She stood there after the Iron Islander left, feeling uncomfortable.

"Have you had a change in heart about writing those letters?" He asked her casually as though what he was asking wasn't that big of a big deal.

Her jaw hardened. "No,"

He sighed and looked around "I need your help," He told her "Please. I would write them myself but I do not want to give the impression that you are being mistreated."

Iseis shook her head "I won't do it." Robb motioned with his hand for her to take a seat and she did. He leaned against his desk, his arms crossed as he looked down upon her.

"Please, Iseis. I am trying to get my family back,"

"Yet you ask me to betray mine while doing so."

"They aren't your family, Joffrey isn't even your true—" He started saying, but Iseis cut him off.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" She snapped "Do you think my family is so shallow and so without honor? You think my mother is having a disgusting incestuous relationship with my uncle? You ask for my help yet you insult me with the same breath!" Iseis exclaimed angrily

It was not Robb's intention to bring her here only to upset her. But how could she not see? How was she blinded to her mother and uncles actions? "Iseis, your family pushed Bran from that window…" His eyes lowered as he said quietly. He didn't want her to betray her family, but it needed to be done. He knew if their situation was switched he wouldn't want to write letters either. "They're the reason he'll never walk again… Never be able to become a knight like he wanted to. He'll never be able to handle a sword, or climb again like her used to. He'll never be able to make love to the woman he has affections for. He'll never father any sons. Bran will never be able to do any of that because of your family."

"Don't say that!" She hissed and stopped Robb from saying anything more "My mother would never do such a thing! Nor would my Uncle Jaime! They would not submit to that level! How could they push a small child from a window?"

"As easily as stabbing an old man in the back." His jaw locked into place as he said harshly. That was a low blow, even Robb knew it. He was sure he went too far even before he saw her face twist with anger and hate.

Iseis turned away from him and bit her cheek to keep herself from saying something she knew she would regret. "You think you can look down upon me because my family has not always acted as honorably as yours," Iseis said quietly while refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm sure you would do the same if you had been in my uncle's predicament." All she wanted to do was curse at him, to seize the dagger attached to his sword belt and stab him with it.

"I would nev—!"

"You would!" Iseis's green eyes flashed to his in anger "Had you heard the things Aerys said; it would make even a Stark forsake his honor." She told him. Her Uncle Jaime had never spoken of it to her, but once she had overheard him telling her mother.

Robb's jaw hardened but he knew he had to be gentle with her or she would never write the letter. "I don't look down upon you." He told her

She scoffed as though she were about to laugh "No, only my family."

"Iseis—please, I will beg you if I must. I care more for my sisters and father than you know. Please write your brother; ask for them to be released. All I want is my family back."

"I have told you; I will not! Your father tried to take the crown away from Joffrey. I am sure Joff will be merciful, he will allow your father to take the black." She knew it wasn't true, but she was not about to write the letters for him while he spoke of her family in such a manner.

"And if you're wrong? If he's not merciful?" Robb asked her, his hands clenched together in a fist.

Iseis saw the look of hopelessness in his eyes and she saw him for what he was. He was nothing more than a boy, a boy she once felt something for, playing a man's game. "I know Joffrey will never hurt your sisters." She lied again

"Damn it Iseis! Why? Why won't you do this for me?!" He got up angrily and yelled at her. Her mouth opened in shock, she had not expected his reaction to be so sudden.

"Because!" She exclaimed "Why would I do this for you when you would not do the same for me? Had our roles been reversed you would not write either!" She yelled back

"Don't you want to go home?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing.

He knew right where to hit her. He knew what Iseis wanted the most. "Of course I do."

"Then write, and if your brother releases my family I will see you are safely returned."

Iseis looked at him long and hard. _Well played Robb Stark, well played, _she thought and her eyes narrowed.

But he still craved to see her family unseated. If he wanted to play a game, he would not be the only piece involved. Iseis could play just as well as he could, but she knew she could hold the upper hand. She had always been a dirty fighter and Robb Stark was about to see first-hand what happened when you crossed the daughter of Robert Baratheon and Cercei Lannister. She could play him like a puppet, manipulating him and pulling his strings, she only needed to reach out...

She would not see her family exiled. She would not see her family harmed. She would be the ruin of Robb if she got that chance. And damn it, she'd send him crawling back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs.

"Very well," She agreed. She'll make him regret it one day.

He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded "Thank-you,"

She gave him a small smile. _Don't thank me yet,_ she thought and had to stop herself from smirking.

He got her some paper and some ink. "Write what I tell you." And so she did.

* * *

><p>The tent flap opened up and Tyrion saw a messenger. Shagga stood behind Tyrion, gripping his weapon, wondering who would disturb them. The messenger gave Tyrion's clansmen an odd look as he dropped to one knee before Lord Tywin, who was still sitting in his seat and unmoving.<p>

"My lord," he said, "Ser Addam bid me to tell you that the Stark host is moving down the causeway."

Tywin Lannister felt himself smirk slightly."So the wolfling is leaving his den to play among the lions," he said in a voice of satisfaction. "Splendid. Return to Ser Addam and tell him to fall back. He is not to engage the northerners until we arrive, but I want him to harass their flanks and draw them farther south."

"It will be as you command." Tyrion saw how men were so eager to do what his father said, as though they were afraid he might strike them down should he be kept waiting… He probably would, to be perfectly honest.

"We are well situated here," Kevan pointed out. "Close to the ford and ringed by pits and spikes. If they are coming south, I say let them come, and break themselves against us."

"The boy may hang back or lose his courage when he sees our numbers," Lord Tywin replied, his smirk still somewhat playing on his thin lips "The sooner the Starks are broken, the sooner I shall be free to deal with Stannis Baratheon. Send word to Jaime that I am marching against Robb Stark."

"Ser," The messenger said, he had not moved from where he stood. Tyrion noticed the nervous look on his face, there clearly was more he had to say. Tyrion had seen the nervous look on men's face before when they spoke to his father, but this one tried to keep his courage long enough to get what he had to say. "Perhaps before making any more plans you should consider another letter I have received."

"Another letter? And?" Tywin said gruffly. "What of it?"

"I-It is from your granddaughter, Iseis, my lord." The man said quietly. Tyrion saw the look in his father's eye and he knew he was troubled. Tyrion himself was even troubled. Why on earth was Iseis writing them? She should be at Casterly Rock by now, but they did not expect her to send word so soon. And why did the messenger look so nervous if that was the case?

"Iseis?" Tywin frowned and Kevan did as well. It was no secret that everyone loved Iseis, the girl seemed to enrapture all hearts she came across. She captured and ensnared people with her words and intelligence. If she asked you to walk off the Wall, most people would do it without hesitation. Tyrion was never sure what it was about Iseis that made her like that. Yes, she was beautiful but so were thousands of other maidens. It was something else that Tyrion could never put his finger on. It was the very essence of her, the way she could silence a room when she walked in. How she could convince anyone to do anything with her silver tongue, as though she was an enchanter or sorceress.

"What does she say?" Kevan inquired

"The young wolfling, as you call him... He—he holds her…in his camp, my lord." Tywin's face twisted in rage at the thought of his granddaughter being held in the enemy's war camp.

Tyrion's mouth fell slightly open upon hearing the news. Iseis was a prisoner? No. No, it couldn't be.

"Give it to me," Tywin told the messenger and he grabbed the letter, his eyes flicking over it. "It is in Iseis's hand."

"What does it say?" Kevan asked, Tyrion waited patiently to know what became of his niece. He did not expect her harmed, but one could never be so sure. Tyrion found himself wondering how she ended up prisoner in the first place. One thing was sure, with the girl's silver tongue she would most likely be able to talk her way out of her imprisonment...given a day or two, of course. As previously noted, Iseis was extremely cunning and convincing when she wanted to be.

"She says she is unharmed, but the Stark boy is keeping her prisoner. She requests his family's freedom so she may in turn have her own, as he promised."

"Do you think...?" Kevan began

"It appears our dear Iseis needs our help..." Tyrion suggested

"So it seems." Tywin's thin and pale lips creased into a stern line.

"Joffery will not want to give up his hostages for the life of his sister..." Tyrion knew people better than that. Joffrey cared little about his family. All the boy cared about was the ugly iron chair his bony ass sat in.

"These are not Iseis's words." Tywin crumpled the paper "She knows Ned Stark is a traitor, and she knows it well. The Wolf is manipulating her."

"Or perhaps she believes his words? The Stark boy would do no ill harm to her, not from what I know of him." Tyrion said as he set his cup of ale down.

"I would not put it above him. Her family holds his prisoner, he will do what is needed to urge for their release."

Kevan nodded "Shall I send someone to monitor her treatment? If what you say is true and those are not her words, she could be being harmed."

"Send a few, be sure they make haste. Cercei has most likely gained word; she will want to know what befalls her daughter. Prepare all necessary arrangements; I want to move against Stark quickly so I can get my granddaughter back."

* * *

><p><em>"Iseis!" Jaime's voice rang through her chambers. It was the little monkey's bedtime and she was nowhere to be found. He smirked as he saw her bed empty with nothing in the room. "Iseis?" He called again.<em>

_"Come find me!" He heard a little giggle and he smiled. They played this game every night when his guard for Robert would begin. That was all his life seemed to be lately, a charade of endless watches of the Baratheon's. Although he did not mind watching his niece he was not so pleased to be doing the same to Robert. Thank the gods he did not have to stand there all night anymore like he had when Robert first took the throne._

_He peeked into her wardrobe and saw nothing; no little toes peaked out under the silk gowns. "You're getting better at this Iseis," He smirked "But do not think so easily I won't find you."_

_"You'll never find me this time!" She giggled more. He tried to pinpoint where her soft voice was coming from but he could not find where she was. He checked behind her changing screen, another one of her favorite places to hide and yet did not see the black-haired little princess._

_"Hmm," He wondered where else she could be as he strode across the room and looked behind the curtains. He paused and looked around the large chambers. Toys were scattered in the corner but other than that nothing seemed out of place._

_"Well, you are too good at this!" He exclaimed "I might as well just give up. You win this time Iseis." He smiled_

_"Here I am, Uncle Jaime." She giggled as she climbed from behind a space in the bed he didn't even notice._

_"You're a sneaky monkey." He picked her up after she raced to give him a hug. Her little arms covered in baby fat wrapped around his neck as he carried her to bed._

_"I'm not a monkey." She told him "I'm a girl," Iseis's green and blue eyes sparkled._

_"You could have fooled me," He teased her and set her on the bed, pulling the sheets back and placing them over her._

_She was only four years old, young and naïve. She looked so sweet with her chubby cheeks and long hair, pale skin, and baby teeth that sparkled when she smiled._

_"Tell me a story Uncle Jaime," She begged him "Please,"_

_"You're too old for stories." He smirked_

_"No one is too old for your stories. They're almost as good as Uncle Tyrion's!" She laughed_

_"Almost? Mine are far better than Tyrions." He told her with a frown._

_Her nose wrinkled and she thought about it. "Weeelll…" He rolled his eyes at her response. Tyrion's stories really weren't all that great…_

_"You don't want to hear a story of mine anyway." He tried to convince her, Robert was expecting him to guard soon._

_"Well I do," Jaime's eyes shot up at the voice standing in the doorway. A very radiant, beautiful, Cercei stood there, smiling at him. She was pregnant and the swell of her belly was noticeable. Iseis smiled at her mother as walked across the room to her bed, sitting next to him._

_"Well, I have never been able to refuse beautiful women." Jaime sighed as though it were a great pain to tell them a story._

_"Tell me the one about when you and mother went to the cliffs! The one when you jumped off!" Iseis smiled_

_"You've heard that one a million times." He protested_

_"But I like it." She flashed him a charming smile._

_"I like that one too," Cercei agreed_

_"Very well," Jaime nodded "Once upon a time, many years ago lived two golden-haired Lannisters—"_

_"Why don't I have golden hair?" Iseis interrupted, frowning._

_"Because you take after your father, Sweetling." Cercei explained_

_"I don't want to be like him," She frowned "I want to have gold hair."_

_"Black is just as nice as gold." Jaime told her, though he did prefer gold._

_"Don't interrupt if you want a story, Iseis. Where are your manners?"_

_Iseis only pursed her lips and decided to sit quietly._

_"Where was I?" Jaime frowned "Ah, yes. Once there were two little Lannisters of Casterly Rock. Those two Lannisters were twins, a boy and a girl. The castle on Casterly Rock was near a cliff; a cliff that dropped to the ocean," He continued "The little lion and lioness agreed to go on an adventure. The only problem was their father, Lord Tywin, had the little lion locked inside all day trying to teach him how to read." Jaime flashed a smile to Cercei and she smiled back softly._

_Iseis's eyes glimmered as he spoke, she held onto his every word. "One day, when it came time for their adventure the little lioness came up with a plan to steal the little lion away. The lion was trapped inside the study, forced to read books all day. While he read, he noticed something out the window," He told her "The little lioness had strung sheets together so he could climb out into the floor above, escaping the books he was forced to flip through." That part was a lie, but Jaime wanted to make the story more interesting for Iseis. Really all Cercei did was open the door… Not string sheets together to make a rope, she wasn't adventurous or foolish enough for that."Once out, the little lion and lioness ran to the stables to grab their horses, only they were followed by the smallest lion—"_

_"Uncle Tyrion!" Iseis interrupted with joy across her face._

_"Yes, the smallest lion was Tyrion. The smallest lion followed the lion and the lioness all the way out to the woods, wanting to go an adventure as well. Only the lion and lioness were riding too fast and he got lost. When the lion and lioness reached the cliffs the lion proposed they should jump off. The lioness, always worrying, protested and after he jumped off the side she ran back to her horse to tell their father. After she returned with the father the little lion was scolded terribly and punished. 'We're Lannisters. Lannisters don't act like fools,' Lord Tywin told him." Jaime quoted and then shot Cercei a blaming yet teasing look. "They returned to the castle, completely unaware the smallest lion was still missing. Hours went by and soon it appeared that he was nowhere to be found. The lion and lioness's father gathered guards and sent them patrolling, looking all over for the smallest lion. It was then the lion decided he should go out and look for the smaller lion as well, ignoring what his father said about him being confined to his chambers. The lion was the one that found the smallest one in the woods. The smallest lion was swollen with bee stings and insect bites, and covered in mud from head to toe."_

_Iseis giggled as he told her that part. "Uncle Tyrion was so silly," She laughed_

_"And he was even sillier to look at," Jaime told her._

_"It is time for bed, Sweetling." Cercei kissed her forehead._

_"Good-night mother," She smiled and then looked to him "Good-night Uncle Jaime."_

_"Good night Iseis," He smiled and got up, following Cercei out of the room._

_"Uncle Jaime?" She said before he closed her chamber doors._

_"Yes?" He asked_

_"I hope one day I am as brave as you," She told him_

_"You will be child," He smiled_

And Jaime hoped she was being brave while he crumpled the letter in his hand. He had no doubt that she was frightened, but if she was anything like either her father or mother, Iseis would be brave regardless.

He could only imagine what the Young Wolf had told her or forced her to do. It fueled his hate to know that she was being held prisoner. She was only a sweet girl; she did not deserve to be treated like an animal, caged up and locked away. He did not know if she was being treated alright. She said as much in her letter, but they were not her words. Had she been forced to say that?

His father prepared to move against the Stark host, but would it be enough? The boy was green and in a panic he could hurt her if he felt things were going badly.

Jaime didn't want to imagine the panic Cercei would be in. It was bad enough she sent Iseis away, but to know she delivered her into the jaws of the wolf; she would be devastated. Cercei loved her children more than anything, he could practically feel the anger she would feel upon knowing of Iseis's capture.

_She must be so terrified._ Jaime thought, thinking of both Cercei and Iseis being scared.

Would Ned Stark's son hurt her? He didn't think as much, but that did not comfort him. Iseis was a smart girl, she would conspire something to keep herself alive. That was the only thought that kept Jamie from abandoning his siege of Rivverrun and racing to meet his father so he could kill the Young Wolf himself.

Iseis was one of the few people Jaime truly loved in life. He had been the first one besides Cercei to hold her, even before Rober. Because Robert was away on a hunt when she was born, of course…

The idea of her being frightened and hurt scared him. He wondered how she was being kept, if she was locked away in a cage and whether she was healthy.

The last time he had seen Iseis was before he fled after attacking Ned Stark. She had seen him coming from her mother's chambers and she noticed the panic state he was in.

For some reason she knew they would not see each other for a long time. She had smiled at him and told him that she would pray for his safe return. Now it seemed their roles had switched. Jaime did not believe in the gods, old or new. But for Iseis's safety he would pray to them every day until she was returned to the ones who loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason I feel like that chapter was really bad...Sorry it it wasn't as great as some of my others. I feel like I just completely did not do well with Jamie's character. Oh well, there's always next time...Please review and let me know how I did. I'll try to post the next chapter this weekend to make up for this one.<strong>

**Oh! Next chapter hint: More Robb and Iseis action! Only this time it's getting slightly more serious...**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! It'll make me want to update faster :)**


	6. Find Anything Interesting?

**So this chapter contains a bit of OOCness, but hopefully you guys won't mind too terribly much. This chapter has definitely been one of the most challenging, but I had tons of fun with it. As usual, ignore my spelling/grammatical mistakes. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

It did not take long for Iseis to discover how utterly boring it was in a war camp. She had been there for nine days and already she was thinking of stabbing herself with a fork. Unfortunately, the forks were much too blunt and she would inevitably only bleed to death... in a couple of hours if she was lucky. With her luck she would probably live and suffer more boredom, much to her dismay...

She craved to feel a book between her fingers, lessening the long bore of the days. She had thought being a prisoner in a war camp—Robb Stark's war camp no less, would be more exciting.

Iseis found herself so bored that she almost thought death would be a better option. Before she didn't understand the phrase 'being bored to death', yet now she did… She had firsthand experience with it. She would gladly welcome death had it meant she wouldn't have to stay in that damn tent any longer.

She had expected them to move from Moat Callian by now, to make some kind of haste to head to the Riverrun and help Edmure Tully, who was being attacked by Uncle Jaime. For some reason she did not understand why they had not yet moved. Clearly the northerners had hit some kind of issue or predicament.

No one would talk to her, her handmaidens barely visited her and when they did they didn't stay long; only to bring her meals. She felt lonely as soon as they left again and she wished she had some female companions to confide in. She missed her handmaiden back in King's Landing, and her Ser Maxwell, whose company she enjoyed also.

Iseis had not seen the Young Wolf since the day he made her write those letters nearly six days ago. She had done nothing but stare at the top of her tent and sleep, it was beginning to drive her insane. In some ways it was worse than being locked in the cage Bolton had her in. Freedom was right outside her tent, she could just walk out. At least in her cage she knew that she had no other option. Here she could move around and stretch her legs, if only the great brutes that guarded her would allow her to leave.

She found herself conspiring ideas and plans to get out. She would do almost anything if it allowed her to go for a quick walk and take a look around.

She sat up from her bed and threw her legs over the edge, looking at the tent opening. The fabric flapped in the wind, giving her quick peeks at the outside world. Her eyes narrowed, it was taunting her. It was practically calling her to exit; she had to get out, even if it was just for a moment.

She sighed and looked at the foot of the bed where Robb's robe laid untouched. She had not given it back since she had not been able to gain the opportunity. Then it dawned on her. She could use that as her excuse! She smiled to herself as she snatched the robe up and got to her feet, walking outside.

She went through the tent flap and the light greeted her, it was a good sight to see after not seeing it for so long. The sun was just about to set, painting the sky with pinks, yellows, and oranges.

She began to walk when her wrist was pulled by someone, grabbing her tightly and pulling her into their chest.

"And where do you think you're going?" One of Bolton's guards sneered.

"I-I just need to return something to Lord Stark." She told him while trying not to wince in pain. Her wrists were still terribly sore from the shackles that she had been locked in.

"He's in a meeting." Another guard said, he was far less frightening than the one who held her.

"Well, then I'll just leave it for him." She told the men.

"I can take it," The younger and less-scary one told her.

"I can manage; you can come with me if you wish." Though she really didn't want him to come "To make sure I don't run off. Although, I'm not sure where I would run off to... I'll most likely get eaten by some terrible beast, should I try."

The terrifying man who held her chuckled and smiled an ugly grin at her "There are worse things to be afraid of than swamp beasts, girl." He ran a hand through her hair, pulling slightly and she gasped.

"My lady!" A voice rang out and she turned around as the man released her, Theon Greyjoy stood not too far off. He strode towards them angrily and he looked at the guard.

"Are you alright?" He did not bother to look at her; he only glared at the man who was almost a half a head taller than him.

"Fine," Iseis said stiffly

"You are not to put a hand on her again," Theon told the man "I thought Lord Stark made that very clear."

The man's face only twisted in annoyance and he huffed, walking away.

"Thank-you,"

"Don't mention it," He said "It was only a favor to Robb,"

"I really do thank—"

"Seriously, just don't mention it," He brushed her off and looked at the other guard "Who was that?"

"My elder brother, Terrace Canlinn."

"Under what house do you serve?" Theon asked

"House Bolton, my lord."

"Make sure he does not touch her again." Theon warned him and the man nodded. "If he does, be sure he knows he risks losing a hand…" He turned back to Iseis and he asked curiously "I believe you have a good reason to be outside your tent and in harm's way?"

"I needed to return something to Ro—Lord Stark." She corrected herself. She forgot that Robb had proper titles she needed to address him as.

Theon nodded but didn't bother asking her what business she had with him; only gruffly replied "Make it quick then."

She nodded and walked off, keeping her stride slow so she could make the most of her walk. She wished for some warmer dress, one that wasn't sleeveless. Although they were not that far north and technically were in the south, it was still colder than what she was used to.

Iseis entered the big tent and was disappointed to see it empty. Iseis knew he was in a meeting, but she had still hoped her would be there... for some odd reason. She sighed as she walked to the bed and folded the robe carefully while setting it there.

She looked around and saw how different it was from her own tent. There were desks and tables and chairs, as well as an armor rack. The bathtub was in the other room, a see through curtain separating it from the main quarters of the tent. She smirked as she remembered what had taken place in there in a few days ago.

Iseis walked over to his desk where she found a series of maps and letters. She frowned when she saw a letter addressed to him about the battle progress of her uncle. An idea came to her head and Iseis grabbed at the letter and began reading as fast as she could. Perhaps it would say his exact location, and she could somehow manage to escape and get to him?

Hope filled her at the thought of seeing her Uncle Jaime again. The last time she had seen him and been after he attacked Ned Stark. To see Uncle Jaime again would be the best thing she could imagine! For him to embrace her and tell her she was alright, that she was safe...nothing would feel better. Her throat hurt thinking about it and she was so focused on the words in the letter she did not notice anyone else enter the tent.

"Find anything interesting?"

She yelped in surprise and covered her mouth in shock, her eyes filled with guilt. She accidentally knocked some pieces of the map over and onto the ground.

"I—No! I didn't—, I did find what I was looking for, actually." She regained her lost composure in an instant, and hid the letter behind her back.

"And that being?" Robb stood up straighter and crossed his arms.

"You, of course." She gave him a sweet and innocent smile, flipping her long and gorgeous hair casually over one shoulder. She had worn the dress Gwen gave her on her second day; the Dornish whore's dress since she only had one other that was available to her and she had worn the day before.

By flipping her hair she had exposed her bare shoulder and revealed the side of her breast, hoping her body would distract him.

"Oh?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow "And why were you looking for me?" He began walking towards her.

"I wanted to see you." It wasn't a lie. Iseis really did wish to see him.

"How come?" Robb asked and stopped a few inches away from her, Iseis could feel the heat radiating off his body and it made her shudder slightly.

He noticed her dress fabric was slightly see-through and he could make out her breasts and light pink nipples, hard and perky through the fabric. The sight almost made him want to throw her against the desk and attack her viciously with his lips, but he didn't.

"I-," She breathed out calmly and her voice faltered "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you..."

Robb tried not to smile or show any kind of amusement on his face. She was a good actress, pretending to be the silly and infatuated maiden who had desires for her captor. However, he had already caught her. Had he not seen Iseis hiding something he would have believed her.

Iseis almost rolled her eyes at herself at how pathetic she sounded. She didn't think he was fooled enough to buy it, but she could hope. "And I was hoping," She brushed his arm lightly while her fingers going to his leather doublet and playing with the ties, undoing them lightly. "That perhaps you haven't been able to stop thinking about me either..."

Robb swallowed a lump in his throat and stepped closer to her, pushing her against the desk as his hands grasped her hips roughly. If she wanted to play this game, she would discover he could play too… and win.

She gasped as he pressed his body against hers and electricity coursed through her veins under her skin. A desire sparked in her and suddenly she was no longer pretending; the roughness and viciousness in his actions had fueled her hungering lust for him.

His forehead pressed against Iseis's and he moved his mouth to hers, brushing her lips. He missed the touch of a woman, and to feel her against him was what he craved for. But he knew if wasn't real, it was out of her deceitfully trying to keep something from him. She moved one of her knees and placed it between his legs, rubbing against his crotch to tease him. He had to stifle a groan and bite his lip to keep himself from getting too turned on.

Robb's lips lightly brushed hers in an almost kiss and her mouth opened slightly in anticipation. The heat created between their bodies would have been hot enough to melt snow. His hands roamed up her waist and hips and she tried to move her head forward to kiss him but he moved back; he refused to kiss her. Well, at least refused to kiss her on the lips. He would have done it in a heartbeat if she had not been being such a sneaky little minx.

He moved his head down and kissed her jawline, his warm lips pressing against her soft skin. She made a half gasp and half moan in pleasure, Robb knew he found her sensitive spot. He smirked against her as he went down with his kisses, trailing down the skin on her neck. He felt her truly react to him and he knew she wanted this… He wanted it too, and desperately. But he couldn't bring himself to kiss her like he always wanted to. His tongue ran lightly over her skin and Robb felt her hips push into his and their lower body connected, almost causing him to groan.

Goddamn it, he wanted her. He wanted her so badly it hurt, due to his body's betrayal. He had to end this, to get away from her before he did something he regretted… like really kiss her. Not just on the neck, but on the mouth. If he did that Robb knew it wouldn't go well for him in the end.

His hand went to the small of her back slowly, almost to the point he could reach the hand she was concealing something in. Robb pressed more kisses along her pale neck and he smirked even larger as he grabbed her hand behind her and she gasped in shock.

"Ah-ha," He pulled away from her and took a step back, though he didn't exactly want to. "Hiding something, are we?" He looked at the paper in his hand and unfolded it.

Iseis was still flustered from the moment they had just shared and she could still feel Robb's lips kissing her neck, even while he was standing away. She missed his touch even though she had only experienced it for a quick second. Iseis's legs felt like jelly and her heart raced faster than she knew was possible as a deep feeling settled between her legs and deep within her core. The want unsettled her so badly she felt tears well up in her eyes.

As he read Robb frowned and he looked back up at her when he finished, a troubled look on his face. "What do you want with this?" He asked in confusion as he lightly threw it back on his desk.

"I-I only wanted to know where my uncle was, and.. and if he was alright..." She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek, embarrassed she let Robb see her cry.

He frowned as he saw Iseis's tears, she truly must care for her uncle. That, or either him kissing her really was that terrible… Gods, he hoped not.

"Please," She told him and her voice cracked, she refused to look him in the eyes. Iseis focused on anything and everything but him. "I didn't mean to pry; it wasn't my intention of coming here."

Robb sighed but he had a slight grin on his face "My father always said Baratheon's were a handful." The corner of Iseis's mouth turned into a grin upon hearing that and he looked back up at her. She turned around and began to pick up the pieces on his desk she knocked over.

"Why are you here anyway? And don't lie this time." Robb crossed his arms as she bent down to pick up some pieces on the ground. By doing so, she gave him the perfect view of her ass. Yet again, the fabric was slightly see-through, it allowed him to see the curves of her backside perfectly. He coughed, trying to keep his mind from drifting to where they were only a few moments before. His body pressed to hers... His tongue against her salty skin... Her lips gasping for him...

"I was here to return your robe," Iseis stood up and motioned with her head over to the bed where she had folded his robe neatly. "You were kind enough to lend it to me and I repaid that kindness by searching through your letters and lying to you." Iseis's eyes fell upon him and she looked down in her hands to the wooden pieces and sighed remorsefully. "I don't know where these go."

He walked over to her and took them from Iseis's hands, putting them on the desk and placing them were they used to be. He placed the towers where the Twins were, the fish were his Uncle Edmure had moved against Jaime Lannister, the two lion's heads were Iseis's family was set up.

"And this one?" She held the Direwolf in her hand, running her thumb over it "Where are we?" She asked him

Robb took a deep breath and took her hand in his "Here," He moved her hand for her and placed it on the map where they were "We're right here."

She nodded and turned to him, her big eyes looking at him sadly. He didn't want to move his hand away, something about her skin on his just felt so... right. Everything about their closeness felt right, as though something was drawing them together.

"I didn't truly lie... Not about everything," Iseis told him softly while her eyes flashed to his lips. Her neck still burned from where they were pressed earlier.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked, frowning as he pulled his hand away and felt emptiness from the loss of touch.

"I really did want to see you."

Hearing that surprised him, "You...You did?"

"Yes." She nodded and turned fully to face him. "I was lonely, and there's not a lot of people to talk to around here. Well, there actually is.. It's just they don't treat me the way you do."

Robb was happy to hear she really did seek him out and wanted to see him, but he was not so pleased to hear how she was treated. "Have they hurt you?"

"No, they're just unkind. And I know what I am, I'm a prisoner... But I just... I don't like it. I don't like being locked up, even if it is just being held in the tent and not in a cage."

"I will see that you will be allowed to walk around the camp, as long as your promise to stay out of trouble."

"Yes, of course." Iseis nodded

"And no more snooping, or I really will have to throw you in a cage."

"Thank-you," Iseis said and he nodded in response as she walked away. She stopped and turned around. "You're different from what I thought you were..."

Robb frowned "What do you mean?"

She pursed her lips "You have a pure heart and a good head on your shoulders. You're not like most men, Robb Stark."

"Is that a good thing?" He couldn't help but smile.

Iseis smiled and nodded lightly "The realm could use more people like you. You're a rare find. Your northerners are lucky to have such an honorable lord leading them." And with that she left, leaving Robb alone with the feelings for her that was burning inside him like a flame.

Iseis left the tent and as she walked back the feeling of desperation and need for his touch still followed her. It would be harder than she thought to try to get rid of him. Especially while her head buzzed and her body felt electrified from his touch and closeness.

How could she end the life of the man who had showed her mercy when she deserved none? How could she follow through with her intentions of getting rid of him? How could she bring herself to stab him in the back? He was the only one who had been kind and gentle, who didn't treat her as though she were only a prisoner. Robb had given her these... feelings. She had never felt such feelings before. One thing was certain though; she could not slit his throat as easily as she thought she could have done so before all this happened.

Iseis concluded it would be harder to try to bring ruin to Robb Stark than she had originally thought. The only problem was that maybe she didn't really _want_ to ruin him. This feeling was new to her, and she was terrified. She was confused, and she knew that if she didn't ruin him first... He would only eventually ruin her.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Let me know how I did! Also, I wanted to let you know I am now officially past 25 thousand words! To me that's pretty impressive for only 6 chapters.<strong>

**Next chapters hint: Cercei discovers Iseis getting captured!**

**I will try to update sometime this week!**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite! It'll make me want to update faster if you do! :D**


	7. Cersei's Rage

**Umm, I wasn't really feeling this chapter. Oh well, hopefully you guys find it alright! Please review and follow, it'll make my day. Sorry about the atrocious editing job.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

Iseis could no longer take another moment of being bored out of her skull. She needed something other than playing with her thumbs and day dreaming to do. She had been able to roam around the camp as of yesterday; but now her feet hurt and the guards who had to walk her around forbade her from going on any more than two walks a day.

She sat up; surely someone had books in this damn camp. She would ask Robb, perhaps there was something he had. She moved to go out of her tent and she sighed. It was getting darker, soon she would be served supper.

"The little princess is out of her tent, yet again." The younger guard smiled at her "What can I do for you?" Iseis almost frowned; the guards had taken to calling her the 'little princess'.

She hated when they called her that, mainly because Uncle Renly was the only one who she allowed to call her that. At least with him it was a term of endearment. With the guards and northerners, it seemed as though they were mocking her. It made her feel young; as though she was still a girl. Iseis hated it, since she was most definitely _not_ a little girl.

"I only wondered if I could possibly go see Lord Stark. I have some matters that I wish to discuss with him."

"I'm sure—" The man began when the scarier guard that Theon had saved her from the day before interrupted.

"Matters to discuss?" He scoffed "Is that what she calls it? More like let him slip between her pretty thighs. She's a whore just like her Lannister mother."

Iseis's eyes widened in rage and hate. How. Dare. He? Hate and utter despise filled her stomach. She didn't think, only acted. How dare he imply such vile things? She was the princess!

Iseis reeled back with all her strength and slapped the guard across the face as hard as she could. She slapped him so hard that her hand stung, and Iseis was positive there would be a bruise on his cheek the next morning.

The guard was shocked and so was Iseis from her rash actions, she stood there breathless with her hand aching and the man turned to face her. He had blood in his mouth, obviously he bit his tongue when she hit him.

The younger one stood there with his mouth agape in shock. The older one grabbed at her throat and she screamed. "You fucking slut!" He roared with his spit flying everywhere. Iseis gripped at his hands, desperately trying to pry him off. She felt her windpipe being crushed so badly she couldn't even scream, her vision began growing dark. Spots appeared in her vision and she felt the air cut off from her lungs.

"Enough, Terrance!" The younger yelled and grabbed Iseis away from the guard who was suffocating her. She breathed heavily as the younger man held her from behind, keeping her away from his brother.

"The whore—"

"I know! She'll answer to Robb Stark for what she did, not you." He was worried his brother would lose a hand for that. Or worse, he could lose his head. After all, Iseis was a _very_ important prisoner.

He pulled her away by the wrist, dragging her behind him as she gasped. Iseis's skin on her neck screamed from his gripping so hard, she could feel dark bruises forming already. "How am I supposed to protect you when you're going around making enemies, Princess?" The man asked her. She could tell he was mad, but not the point he wished to strangle her like his brother.

"Protect me?" She coughed as she tried to speak "I thought you were to guard me?"

"They're the same thing, are they not?" He asked her with his eyebrows raised.

She said nothing, only allowed herself to be dragged into a tent where Robb was having a meeting with his Banners.

When she saw him her heart raced. She had not laid eyes on him since their meeting the day before. All eyes looked up when she entered with the guard pulling her harshly. Out of the corner of her eye Iseis could see Catelyn Stark in the corner. She was dressed in riding clothes and must have only arrived very recently.

"What is it?" Robb asked, frowning.

"She…struck one of the guards, my lord." The guard said

Robb sighed and stood up and looked to his Bannermen "Leave us,"

Greatjon Umber sighed remorsefully and grumbled. Roose Bolton gave her a sickening look and Theon barely paid attention to her as the rest of them left.

"Mother, please stay." Robb told her as she began to leave with the others. Robb's attention turned to the guard "I would like to speak to her alone…" He told the man.

"Of course," He nodded and released his grasp on her sore wrist. As soon as the guard left Iseis rubbed it gently.

"Mother, I presume you remember Lady Iseis Baratheon?" Robb asked

"Of course! But what she doing here?" Cat replied, surprised.

"She's my prisoner. Roose Bolton caught her in the woods with a Lannister caravan."

Cat nodded and smiled sweetly at Iseis "It is good to see you again," Though Iseis assumed Lady Catelyn did not actually mean it, she was only being polite.

"You as well, Lady Stark." Iseis replied. Catelyn Stark was extremely kind when Iseis had visited Winterfell with her family. Iseis vaguely remembered the shadow of the woman she was when her family had left. Poor Catelyn had been so broken-hearted from Bran's accident.

"As I was saying," Iseis could hear the irritation in Robb's voice "She is my prisoner. And prisoners do not hit their guards."

She looked down and said "I didn't mean to... It just happened." Iseis looked back up to meet his eyes.

Robb shook his head "How can a little princess be such a difficult prisoner?"

"I'm sorry,"

"No, you're not. I actually think you enjoy causing me grief."

"I told you, I didn't mean to hit him."

"Then why did you?"

"I'm sure she has a good reason, Robb." Catelyn said gently. Pity was in her eyes, she felt sorry for Iseis.

"No reason is good enough to hit a guard. They'll expect me to put her in chains or keep her in a cell. People already think I'm being too lenient with her!"

Iseis only stood quietly and shifted on her feet, peering down at her dirty nails.

"What made you hit him?" Robb asked her

She sighed and looked up "He insulted me and my family—my mother, to be exact."

"Iseis," He said disappointed, and then frowned upon noticing something. He walked over to her and lifted her chin up. He looked at her neck where there it was bruising. "Did he do this?" He asked. Iseis said nothing as he released her. "Did. He. Do. This?" Robb asked her again, his voice had an edge to it.

"Yes," She breathed out.

"Robb, he cannot simply—," Catelyn started

"I know," He cut off his mother "He won't go unpunished either... He can't just strangle her and get away with it." Iseis released a breath of relief when she heard those words. "What did he say to make you do this?" Robb asked her, frowning.

She shook her head and pursed her lips. "It's not worth repeating."

"Tell me anyway." He said gently

"No," She shook her head, her eyes held tears "It's really not…"

He looked so concerned; his blue eyes were clouded with trouble "Tell me. I'd rather hear it from you than the guard."

"It's really not that bad. I only over-reacted..."

"Iseis…" Robb said her name and she turned away from his eyes.

"I wanted to leave my tent; I said I had matters to discuss with you..." She looked away, embarrassed "Terrance implied I was your personal whore, and then he proceeded to insult my mother as well; saying I was a slut just like her." Her eyes flashed to Catelyn and she saw her eyes glued on Robb's back, wondering what her son would say.

Robb only exhaled deeply and looked at her. "People will say things, Iseis. Don't believe them..."

"It wasn't what they said about you and I that bothered me..." Her tears filled up to the top of her eyes and she was afraid one might fall. She hated crying, she hated even more crying in front of other people. There was nothing she hated more than looking weak. But for some reason Robb managed to tear down her walls every time. He exposed her in ways she never knew. He caused those emotion barriers and strongholds she built up to come crumbling down. He slipped past her nets and completely unhinged her.

"It was how she spoke of my mother." Her voice was quiet "I know none of you northerners like her or my family, I'm not an idiot. I know what she did to my father's bastards at Casterly Rock. But she's my mother, none the less. And for me to hear someone spit on her name because of the hate they feel for her... How can they hate someone they have never met?" A tear fell and she wiped it away quickly. Iseis hated that he saw her so unguarded and so emotional. "I hear what they say about her. They say she's a monster. And maybe she is?" She shrugged "But I have never seen that side of her."

"I will post new guards at your tent," He promised "And I will make it crystal clear that they are not to say anything about your family,"

"Thank-you," She nodded

Catelyn noticed the way her son looked at the girl. He truly cared for her, that much was obvious. Catelyn had always like Iseis when she visited. She seemed like a smart and lovely girl, it was only too bad she had ended up caught in the middle of this.

"Promise me you won't try to hit the next guards I send?" He laughed slightly

Iseis smiled slightly "I promise."

"Good," He nodded "Now, go to your tent. I'll have someone send you supper."

She nodded and walked out. As soon as she did Robb sighed and turned to his mother "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her."

Catelyn smiled "You'll think of something. Regardless of what you choose, I'm sure she'll like you anyway."

Robb raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Catelyn smiled "You're just as blind to the ways of women as your father was." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. She had a hard time knowing he was now a man grown and commanding an army. She remembered as clear as day when she had first held him in her arms.

Catelyn only smiled and brushed his cheek with her thumb lovingly as he still looked confused. When did he get so grown up? "Ah, Robb." She sighed "You have so much to learn..." He was so naïve to the looks in Iseis's eyes. And Iseis was oblivious to his looks her gave her as well.

* * *

><p>Cersei moved quietly and quickly to the small council room. She always looked determined when she went to speak to the council. She had her head high and her shoulders back, a gleam of wickedness played in her eyes.<p>

She had no patience for Varys and Littlefinger or Pycell, they all were beneath her. They were pawns in the game and she only played them. She didn't trust a single one of course; she was far smarter than that.

She entered and immediately people were to their feet. Joffrey did not rise, but instead remained sitting in the chair she usually sat in and looking as though he owned the place. Yes, he was king; but even kings had to listen and respect their mothers.

"What matters are there today?" She acquired and sat down.

"Many matters, Joffrey's coronation cost more than we could afford." Littlefinger said ominously "I'm afraid we will be even further in debt to your father."

Cersei only hummed "Hmm, yes. But Joffrey's coronation was worth every cent."

"Of course, my Queen." Varys said, looking rather pale even with his powdered face.

"And what other matters?" Cersei knew as soon as she walked in that they were afraid to tell her something.

"We received a raven," Pycell said

"And? Get on with it. I have things to attend to." Joffrey groaned.

"Joff, you should be attending your small council meetings anyway."

"I am the King. I don't have to do anything if I don't want to." He sounded like a spoiled boy. Cersei only wished Jaime was there to put him in line. She was afraid Joff would do something foolish to provoke fear into the people so they would respect him. "Besides, father never attended them."

"That's because your father was always drunk and whoring." She told him seriously in her calm 'do not test me' voice, and cocked her head slightly to the side. Cersei turned to Pycelle, "What of this letter, Grand Maester?"

"It has," He seemed breathless. Cersei almost rolled her eyes; at the rate he speaks they will be in these seats all day until he finally spits it out. "It has appeared to have come from Robb Stark's camp..." Each breath sounded like he was one step closer to death. She could not wait until the man's heart finally stopped; though she knew she would lose a valuable spy and supporter. The man irked her, mainly because of his mind's deterioration of age and his slow responses. For some reason though, she felt as though he yet has more life in him still then he let on.

"And? What word of the traitor?" Joffrey asked impatiently.

"Its terrible news, I fear." Pycelle wheezed

"Shall we tell them, Grand Maester?" Varys inquired, he sensed Cersei's irritation,

"It seems...The Young Wolf…, it seems..." Pycelle paid no attention to Varys's offer "He holds a valuable prisoner in his camp."

"And who may that valuable prisoner be?" She asked, she tried to sound sweet but she was sure she only sounded stand-offish with a hint of severe annoyance.

"He holds..." Pycelle coughed, Cersei was almost threatened to snatch the letter from his hand and order him to be taken away. She did not have time for this. "He holds your daughter, Iseis... So it would seem."

Cersei's face paled. Her heart and stomach dropped and she got to her feet with shaky legs. She felt as though her heart was glass and it dropped to the ground, shattering at her feet into a million pieces. She did not show weakness though as she walked over quickly to Pycelle, she only showed her rage.

"Give that to me," She hissed and ripped the letter right out of his hands. Her eyes flickered desperately over the ink letters; her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would pop out of her chest.

"Robb Stark is probably taking her in his bed as we speak." Littlefinger said in a monotone voice beside her. Red dots appeared in front of Cersei's eyes out of her utter rage. She felt the lioness awaken inside her and she almost shook with anger.

She turned to him suddenly and backhanded him so fiercely hard she almost felt the bone in her hand snap. He fell to the ground and her throat clenched as everyone's eyes were on her.

"OUT!" Cersei screamed "Out! Get out! Get out, or I swear I will kill you and stick your head on a spike myself!" Her voice strained as she yelled. Littlefinger got up off the ground from where he had fallen after she struck him; his face was horribly red and some of the skin had split. He didn't say a word, only raced out the doors in a quick walk.

Cersei felt her hands shake and as she re-read the letter again and again.

"If it comforts you, my little birds have told me the Stark boy only treats her with kindness." Varys told her

"But for how long?" Pycelle coughed

"We hold his father; he would not dare do anything." Cersei told him.

"I'll send Robb Stark his head for this!" Joffrey stood up.

"No!" Cersei snapped, she knew he cared nothing for his sister. He only cared of himself and not the actions he would take would only harm her daughter. "He holds her prisoner, if you do anything foolish he may harm her."

"She is right, my King," Varys agreed "Who knows what he is capable doing to her should we make the wrong move."

"Send word to Jaime; he will crush Robb Stark and bring me my daughter."

"It seems that Stark's host moves towards your Lord Father. A foolish move." Pycelle noted

"He will no doubt gain her once his army crushes the Wolf's. We have word that the host crossed the Twins two days ago. They have struck up a deal with Walder Frey," Varys looked at Cersei as he spoke

"A deal with Walder Frey?" Joffrey scoffed at wolfling's bad luck

"No doubt the cross had a price. I imagine young Robb Stark is to marry one of Lord Walder's daughters after the fighting is done."

_Good,_ Cersei thought. Hopefully his new promised betrothal will keep him from seeking after her daughter. Cersei did not regret her fighting Robert when he insisted Iseis wed Robb. She fought relentlessly, screaming at him and threatening for days. Finally, Robert gave in and Joffrey was to marry Sansa instead.

"What if the Stark's manage to defeat my father?" She couldn't help but voice.

"No one can defeat Grandfather," Joffrey said in a cocky and arrogant tone

"And no one thought Robert could defeat the Targaryen's either," Pycelle reminded him

"Send someone to her, I want her out before the fighting begins. I want her back home right away."

"Of course, my Queen. I can send spies in with little difficulty." He promised

"Could you give her a message from me as well?" She asked

"Anything is possible; it should be no trouble, Your Grace."

She nodded "I will write immediately. Send someone as soon as you can."

"Of course,"

She crumpled the paper in her hand and turned around, taking it with her. It had been just as she feared; one of her children was taken as hostage.

She loved nothing more than her children—expect Jaime, of course. She would fight tooth and nail to get Iseis back if she had to. If she had to man an army herself to get her, she would. To get her children back she would go through the seven hells and back.

As she walked away she felt tears come to her eyes. She had been thankful it was Iseis though. She had almost sent Myrcella away instead, and she was not nearly as strong as Iseis.

At least with Iseis she knew she would stand tall and act as she would. She would not do anything cowardly or foolish; she would be brave and fierce. Myrcella was just a child, a girl who had not would have been terrified and crying all the time.

She worried about Iseis, though. Iseis was the picture of gorgeous; she was her daughter, after all. Cersei had often heard Margaery Tyrell being called the most beautiful maiden in all the Seven Kingdoms, yet Cersei was not convinced. Obviously those who have spoken of Margaery's beauty have not seen her daughter, for they would have choked on their words if they did.

Littlefinger's comment had bothered her even more than she let on. Robb Stark may be honorable, but he was still a man and had the desires of one. Cersei was sure he would be enticed by Iseis's beauty. She feared the worst; had he forced her sweet daughter to do anything against her will? Had he forced her to share his bed?

Cersei looked down at the letter; Iseis's writing looked just like her father's. It was her writing but clearly Robb Stark's words. Had he manipulated her or lied, or perhaps even forced her to write this letter?

_Be strong, my sweet one. _Cersei would do anything to be able to say that to Iseis's face...

Jaime would kill the wolfling if he got the chance. He would slash his sword down the traitor's body, cutting him open and his blood would pool out, the life leaving him. Jamie would kill him if Iseis was being harmed, and he would not be merciful.

She had hated no one as much as she did the Starks, she realized. Every time their name was uttered it fueled her hate, burning deep inside of her. She would show them what it meant to make an enemy of her, and they would pay dearly in the end.

She swore it and said it under her breath in a promise to her daughter as she walked through the Red Keep. She would get Iseis back. Cersei swore to all of the Seven and she would not rest until she saw Iseis's face and held her in her arms yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh, I desperately need to get someone to beta for me...So I know that chapter wasn't that great, but I promise next one will be better! I'll try to update later in the week.<strong>

**Hint for next chapter: Maybe some more sexy parts between our main characters... And maybe a bit of heartbreak.**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**


	8. Madness and Ruin

**Good news! I had some people PM me about being a beta! Hopefully my writing won't suck as much now. Here's the new chapter, enjoy it. Oh, and I should probably mention this is one of those 'M' rated chapters... Just warning you ahead of time! However, if any of you have previous read/watched GOT, the chances are you're probably used to this type of content and you're probably cool with it.. If you're not cool with it, then maybe you should stop reading from this point on. Anyway, enjoy! And please review, follow, and favorite! If you do it will make me want to update sooner!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

Iseis sat quietly, her hands in her lap. She felt so utterly out of place. She gnawed on her bottom lip nervously as she looked at her surroundings . She should not be there, that much was obvious. Lady Stark had requested her presence for the feast, but it did not make her feel any more welcome.

They would strike tonight; they would strike against her uncle or grandfather and they would go to battle. The northerners would lock her in a tent or in a cage of course, the idea killed her. She hated being confined and told what to do.

Her family could be butchered; and The Lannister's soldiers could share the same fate. She didn't want to think about that though. Lady Cat was across the table from her, she smiled sweetly in confirmation. Over the course of the past few days, Lady Catelyn had been more than Iseis could have ever hoped for. She was the companionship she needed and she made sure she was never bored or lonely.

She had taken quiet well to Lady Stark and realized that she was what she needed in this rocky stage of her life. She made her feel safe, as though she had nothing to worry about. Yet while Iseis sat there Catelyn could not take away the discomfort she was feeling. She felt naked even though she wore another beautiful dress Gwen had given her.

This dress was a sleeveless chiffon as well, only it was a deep burgundy color and the silk straps that held it from falling down tied together on her shoulders. It was low cut; far more than she was used to, exposing the valley of her breasts. Her hair was up in a southern style, the waves piled in a loose bun, pieces of hair fell perfectly from it. Yet still, Iseis did not feel comfortable in her own body.

She had joined the feast; which she now realized was a mistake. A young girl of Baratheon blood, the enemy, was surrounded in a room full of northern men preparing to fight her family.

Yet, there was something more that caused her discomfort. Although she was worried about her uncle and grandfather, what disturbed her was she was far more worried about Robb's safety more than her own family's.

When she saw him sitting at the head of the table her heart beat rapidly and her stomach flipped. He had noticed when she walked in with his mother, everyone had noticed. Iseis had felt his eyes upon her and the feeling returned to her; the feeling she had when their bodies had been so close the other day. The feeling she had when his lips were on her skin...It burnt right through her and she could feel her pulse quicken and her hands grew numb.

Was that a good sign? Maybe it wasn't a good sign? Iseis didn't care though, she liked the feeling he inflicted upon her.

When Iseis would look up she would see Robb looking at her, he would then suddenly direct his gaze somewhere else. He did it as though he was slightly embarrassed Iseis had caught him staring.

However, she was just as drawn to him as he was to her. She could feel it, as well as see it. She saw it in his eyes when ever he looked towards her. Iseis had seen it since the second day of her imprisonment, when he had caught her in the bath. She felt it when his skin accidentally brushed against hers; a shoulder lightly touching, or like the other day when his hand was on her own.

She did not have much of an appetite that night, she barely touched her food. All she could think of was that this might be the last time she saw him. Surely, Robb could not stand a chance against her uncle or grandfather. He had never been in a battle before; this was his first time. Her chest clenched when she thought about it and she swallowed the feeling developing in her throat.

She turned her head to look down the table at him. He was talking to one of his Bannermen, Greatjon Umber. Robb wore his armor and a fur cloak over his shoulders, he ran a hand over his jaw casually and that just about did it for Iseis. She had to stop thinking such desirous thoughts, she realized. If she didn't she would go mad.

Iseis was seventeen years old. The thought depressed her. She knew girls who had wed as early as twelve, and yet here she was... still unattached and she would be twenty in a few short years. At this rate, her womanly parts would first stop working before she had children. She would hate to be like Lady Nolene, who would attend court occasionally. She was in her fifties and still had no husband, most likely because she was past the child bearing age; and therefore, no one wanted to marry her. Gods, Iseis did not want to be like that…

Robb ran his hand along his jaw again and she quickly grabbed her cup and took a couple big swigs of wine. The feeling of need between her legs was back, and she hated herself for it.

But why? Why should she fight it? She set her cup down as she thought. She was old enough to do as she pleases; to make her own choices.

But lusting after the man who held her prisoner was not the choice she meant. Iseis was almost ashamed of her feelings and thoughts. But why was she? Only a few days ago she had been willing to do the exact same thing she was thinking; only of course she planned to stab him in his sleep. This made her feel conflicted though. She didn't want to ruin him, not completely anyway. She drank more wine and decided she could no longer just pretend.

He had to feel the same thing. How could he not? She would try, and if he didn't return her feelings... Well, then if he died in battle what would she have to lose?

She had made her choice. She chose him.

Robb listened to Lord Greatjon Umber propose new ideas and he took a drink of his ale, setting it down after he had a few swallows.

"No, we'll stick to the plan." Robb insisted

"Are you sure—,"

"I have never been so sure about anything, Lord Umber." He said seriously.

"Very well," The man nodded, looking somewhat grim.

Robb looked up and his eyes met with Iseis. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was just too beautiful. She turned her head away as soon as he caught her looking at him and he chuckled while smiling. He was glad so many people were dining with them. Had it only been the two of them he would have attacked her viciously with his mouth right on the very table they sat at.

His thoughts had melted away when he realized the seriousness and the penalty he would have to pay for crossing the Twins. He would marry one of Lord Frey's daughters; but that did not change the fact he still had immense feelings for Iseis. He had feelings for her since the first time he saw her smile, and the feelings only grew after his father told him of the plans King Robert had for them to wed.

"Are you nervous?" Umber asked him.

"Should I be?" Robb turned to him, taking his gaze from Iseis. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her though. She was so damn beautiful in this light. In the dark and eerie light, the flames of the candles cast shadows that flickered off of her skin. She was breathtaking, and all he wanted to was drink the sight of her in.

"You'd be stupid not to." He laughed

Robb only smiled and took another drink. His expression fell when he saw Iseis deep in thought, looking like she was conflicted or worried. It must be hard for her, he realized. He was going to attack her uncle's camp as soon as it was dark enough for them to be concealed and travel safely.

Grey Wind lay at his feet, pawing at his leg and seeking attention.

"You look like you need a woman, Robb." Greatjon laughed and Robb looked up at him. "Nothing like fucking a woman before you ride off into battle. I have one in mind that might be to your liking." He chuckled

"I have no interest in whores," Robb told him. His father had always warned him about whores; he said it wasn't honorable and his wife would one day appreciate him waiting for her. However, the main reason Robb stayed away from them was because he was scared that he would get one with child and have a bastard. However, the idea of a bastard and his father's words still didn't stop him in the past. He was no virgin, but ever since meeting Iseis for the first time a year prior he didn't take interest in anyone else.

"I'm not talking about a whore," Greatjon's eyes sparkled when he spoke. Robb frowned and was about to protest when Greatjon yelled loudly, "Lady Iseis!"

Iseis looked up and frowned. Robb went to protest but Greatjon smirked at him. "You've been making eyes at that girl for days. Bed her and be done with it."

She stood up and began to walk over just as Greatjon began to chuckle.

"Yes, Lord Umber?" She asked

"I believe Lord Robb wants a word," Greatjon chuckled and stood up, "Here my lady, take my seat," The man got up and allowed Iseis to sit down. Robb was about the stab Umber, and the man took no note of the murderous look Robb was giving him. He then adverted his attention to Iseis as Umber walked away. Robb realized he was staring at Iseis and he snapped out of it.

"How are you this evening?" He asked her.

"I could be better," She told him "And you? How are you?"

"I'm nervous," He told her. His hands were shaking, and not just from the upcoming battle.

Iseis smiled at him "My uncle always told me that if a man was not nervous before battle he was a fool...So clearly you are no fool, Robb Stark."

But he was. If only she knew how he much longed to have her.

"You look beautiful," Robb told her and Iseis's eyes widened.

"Thank-you." She said and felt a weight lift up her shoulders. She smiled as the words ran through her head.

He thought she was beautiful, the thought rang in her head over and over. Iseis had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling "I wasn't sure if the gown was appropriate or not," She admitted

He shook his head and answered too quickly "No, it looks gorgeous." He liked the gown. He could only imagine if that's how good it looked on, how much better it would look off.

She smiled and looked down at her hands. There was silence as they looked around the tent where the long table was set. He only looked at her and tried to memorize every feature in her face. The flickers of blue in her green eyes and the light color of her cheeks, the couple freckles that also adorned it. Finally, he studied the curves of her red lips. "You're quiet," He told her as there was a longer silence.

"I feel out of place. I shouldn't be here. I'm your prisoner, not your guest."

"And what do you think Theon is?" He smiled and she smiled back and laughed. Robb knew Iseis had no great love for Theon.

"I suppose he was a prisoner a long time ago, before you befriended him."

"And you still think you're a prisoner then?" He asked her. He had befriended her as well, just as he did Theon.

"I have guards stationed outside my tent; you cannot tell me I'm not a prisoner."

"The guards are for your own protection," He smirked, though they both knew they really weren't.

"Oh?" Iseis laughed "Well then I thank you for your concern, Lord Stark."

She felt something cold and wet against her ankle and she yelped in shock and gripped Robb's arm tightly and jumped closer to him.

"What in Seven Hells?!" She exclaimed while her heart beat erratically as she still clutched onto him for her dear life.

Robb laughed "Grey Wind!" The wolf only peaked his head out between the table and the bench, resting his head on Robb's knee.

"Oh, thank gods!" She put her hand on her chest in relief, "He scared me half to death."

Robb only laughed more "I'm sorry he frightened you,"

They realized the closeness of their bodies. She had her hand still gripping his arm and she was so close to him she was practically sitting on his lap. She felt heat and electricity course through her body, she felt an ache for even more closeness. She had too much wine and had become far bolder than she ever had been before.

"It's alright," She shook her head and Robb looked down at her lips. His eyes flashed back to hers and he felt her hand slide down his arm slowly. "I can feel you trembling," She whispered in his ear, her hot breath on his skin. "Are you that worried about the battle?" Robb looked down at her again, this time at her cleavage. She noticed, "Robb, you're making me blush."

"I'm sorry, princess." He cleared his throat awkwardly, he felt a blush rise in his cheeks as well and he began to move away from her.

"No," Iseis protested while stopping him from moving away,her hand kept traveling down Robb's arm. "I-I don't mind."

He was in shock, wondering if he had heard her correctly "What?"

Gods, he was going to make her spell it out. The male species was utterly and completely hopeless when it came to women. Iseis almost rolled her eyes. "I mean that you're going off to battle, and I'm worried I might... not ever see you again." Iseis said hesitantly, trying to find the right words. Her hand now rested on his thigh.

"And you're scared for that?" He asked and grabbed her hand, his thumb brushing over it.

"Yes," She admitted

"But if I was killed you would be given back to your family. You would have your freedom."

"I don't want to have to pay that price for it." Iseis said quietly

This made him happier to hear than he expected. In fact, it was the last thing Robb thought to hear Iseis say tonight. His heart raced and he looked into her eyes. "I didn't know you liked your captivity so much." He chuckled while he teased her.

"I thought you said I was no longer a prisoner." Iseis's mouth twitched into a smile.

"I may have lied," He shrugged, smirking.

"Robb Stark lying to the princess? What has the world come to?" She laughed

"Madness and ruin."

She stopped smiling and only looked in his eyes. "Yes, I suppose." Iseis pursed her lips. She then frowned, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He nodded

"What was your thoughts the first time you saw me?"

He was still painfully aware of her hand on his thigh; he could almost brush his arm against her breast if he twisted towards her.

"I thought you were the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on." He swallowed and he saw her corners of her mouth, the mouth he wanted to kiss, turn up in a small grin.

"Well, when I saw you I—, no never mind." Iseis shook her head while blushing "It's silly,"

"No, tell me." He asked her. He had to know, not knowing would be the death of him.

"I don't know. I thought you would be the same as every other man I had met. You proved me wrong. I felt something though, that first moment I saw you..."She said embarrassed "And when I saw you for the second time just the other day, I felt it again. And I see you now and that feeling is still there. I don't know what it is exactly, but I know that I have never...," She trailed off and her eyes were glossy in the light. Her hand moved, slowly raking at him until it reached his crotch "I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want you."

His stomach was doing somersaults, his palms were sweaty and she made him feel like he had never experienced a woman before, like she was the first time. She added pressure on his crotch and he knew she could feel him growing hard with want. "Iseis—" Robb said in a tone that suggested he was back to being serious.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child," She told him "Because I'm not one. And I know you want me, I can see it." She gripped him harder and he had to stifle a groan; he wanted her so badly and what she was doing with her hands felt so good. The blood rushed through him and it was becoming painful because of how badly he wanted her. " I can see how much you want me. I can feel your desire," Iseis said quietly.

"It wouldn't be honorable," He took her hand and placed it in her lap, holding it there. Rejection stung Iseis's eyes and Robb felt emptiness when he moved his hand away from hers.

She hadn't anticipated this. She hadn't anticipated he would refuse her. He had looked at her with the same eyes she looked at him with. Iseis was dumbfounded... She was so sure he felt the same way.

"Who cares about honor?" She asked him harshly. "Who cares? What if..." Iseis trailed off, looking away. "What if you die during battle? Do you even think anyone will care? Do you think it will matter? Honor shouldn't control you, Robb. Stop thinking about it, and start think about what you want instead. What do you want?" She asked him, searching for an answer while her stomach flipped.

_You._ Robb thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Iseis…" Robb began in the same reprimanding tone, as though she were a child. She just turned away from him, moving so she put space between them.

He didn't need to say anything more. Not only that, but he didn't think he could have even if he wanted to. If any words came out of Robb's mouth he was sure it would be him begging Iseis for her for forgiveness and telling her the truth. The truth that he really did want her; that he wanted her so badly.

Iseis grabbed the wine glass in front of her; it wasn't her glass originally and she had no idea who it used to belong to, but she didn't care. She drank it in big gulps and threw her head back to get every last drop.

How her mother would be disappointed. She was nothing like her mother; Iseis couldn't seduce a man even if she really tried. Yes, she had looks. But did she have anything else? Obviously not. And not the mention, the man she was trying to seduce was her enemy. Had she gone mad?

She put the goblet down and looked at him and stood "Well, after disgracing and making a total fool myself I see no more reason to stick around. Good luck with your battle, Lord Stark." She curtly nodded to him and walked away before he could say anything more.

"Iseis!" He was about to stop her, but it was pointless. He should have just told her that he was to marry the Frey girl. It would only make everything worse, by telling her the truth. If it wasn't for his betrothal he would already have Iseis. By the gods, he had wanted Iseis so badly. Robb didn't care about who her family was and if they were enemies. He had half a mind to run out and grab her, then kiss her red lips until they were bruised. Instead he sat right there and drank the rest of his ale.

Iseis wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to hold the tears in. Never before had she felt so broken; and over a boy, no less! It was pathetic, _she_ was pathetic!

She hated herself for it; she hated herself for all of it. She had fallen for Robb Stark. It wasn't love, but it was still something. And she was a damn idiot! What had gone through her mind? Of course he didn't want her! He probably had some other girl waiting in his bed back at Winterfell.

The thought stung her as she thought of it. She could feel her heart break inside of her chest.

_'Men are nothing but trouble'_; her mother warned her_ 'They treat you as you are nothing more than an object; a plaything they can use until they get bored. They cast you away like you're nothing more than a waste of space. Do not trust men, Iseis. You'll only have your heart broken'._

Her mother was right, as usual. She had experienced her first heartbreak. There was no point trying to be strong. She had no more dignity left so she let her tears fall down her face without shame. Who would care if she cried anyway?

They ran down her cheeks, her eyes were blood-shot and red. She sniffed as she tried to hold in the quiet sobs.

The guards did not ask if she was alright when she walked past them and into her tent. She entered and ripped the pins out of her hair desperately. If she was only a girl and not a woman, why should she bother to look the part? The way Robb had spoken to her and looked at her, it made her feel like she was only a child trying to be a grown up. Iseis let out a quiet sob and she wanted to smack herself for being so foolish.

She would have given him everything, she realized. And for what? She didn't love him, why would she even consider giving him anything at all? She didn't know the answer. All she knew is that when he looked at her a spark ignited inside of her.

She never felt that way before; she didn't feel shocks pulse through her skin when someone else looked at her. When she was around him she felt her stomach clench and her chest tighten and for some reason she loved that feeling. She loved the feeling he gave her and it had felt so right.

But yet she knew it wasn't right. She was betraying her family. But she knew Robb was the one person she would give everything up for. Even her family, she would go against her family for him...

Iseis had originally set out with the intentions of ruining Robb. Yet she could not anticipate it would be the opposite, and he instead would begin to ruin her.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was actually really challenging to write, but I think I nailed it. Hopefully you guys think so too! I'll try to update within the week.<strong>

**Hint for next chapter: More interaction with the main characters... There might be a kiss or two, as well as some other rated 'M' stuff thrown in... Or maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite! It inspires me to write more, and therefore causes me to update faster. :)**


	9. Burning Like a Fire

**Wow! So many reviews/follows/favorites for the last chapter! Thanks so much! By the way, I would just like to point out that I now finally reached past 40,000 words on this story!**

**So... This chapter is gonna be awkward, but just roll with it. It definitely won't hurt my feelings if you don't read it. Well, it might a bit; but that's ok. There's bound to be thousands of errors, so as usual just ignore them.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOW RATED 'M' FOR A REASON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

Robb had wanted Iseis so desperately since the very first moment he saw her. He wanted her every minute he was awake and she was what he dreamed of every night. Iseis was all he could ever think of.

He knew it was wrong, of course. She was a Baratheon, the daughter of the Queen and sister to Joffrey. Her family held his family as prisoners in King's Landing. However, the thought of that didn't seem to matter anymore. Sides and loyalties were no longer the issue to him. All he could think of is how much her craved her, how desperately he wanted to have her lips pressed against his own.

Robb sighed as he walked into his tent. He undid his cloak and hung it on the back of a chair, he needed to get out of his armor. Of course, Robb knew he would be putting it back on in only a few hours, but right now he just needed sleep. He needed to sleep off all the nervousness he had. He needed to sleep off the confusion he was feeling about Iseis, and hopefully get her off of his mind.

He began to undo his armor, he felt like he was suffocating in it. He got it off after a few minutes and just stood there without a shirt. The air was cold but he didn't mind. Robb always liked the cold, it allowed him to think better. Yet the cold was doing nothing for him at the moment. It only numbed Robb's senses and allowed his mind to travel to places he didn't particularly want it to go.

Robb walked to his wooden dresser where there was a water basin sitting on top of it and he splashed cold water in his face. He was still trembling slightly from Iseis's touch. He cussed at himself under his breath once again. He was wishing he could take back the entire night and do everything differently.

He couldn't ride into battle without feeling her lips against his. He would head to Iseis's tent and grab hold of her by the nape of her neck and kiss the hell out of her, to show her that he wanted her touch just as badly as she wanted his.

He was furious with himself for not telling Iseis what he really thought. Robb knew he would never again get another chance like that. He had seen the pain in Iseis's eyes, and he strongly suspected that she hated him now.

He was going to battle; how did he know if he was going to come back again? The thought of dying scared him. He was worried that if he died his family would never be rescued and be able leave King's Landing. He was worried about what would happen to Iseis if he wasn't around to make sure no one would hurt her.

He was so young, there were things that still needed to be done. He couldn't die just yet, he decided. He was about to meet hundreds of swords in only a few hours and although he was nervous he had confidence. He knew he would make it out alive, he felt fearless and invincible. But perhaps that was just the alcohol he had that night doing the thinking for him?

Robb didn't feel all that nervous for the battle suddenly. He should be nervous, but he wasn't. Not anymore, at least. He wasn't nervous about it, but when it came down to telling the woman he had feelings for how much he cared for her, Robb couldn't even think straight.

Just as he was going to put on his shirt he saw someone come into his tent.

"Ohh um," Iseis stood there awkwardly and looked away. "Perhaps I should come back at another time?" She readied herself to leave.

Robb was shocked to see her. What was she doing in his tent? He didn't know why, nor did he care. All that he was concerned with was that she was in the room, after he expected she would never want to talk to him again.

She still looked hurt, he noticed although it was obvious she tried to hide it.

"No, please stay." He said quickly and stopped her from going anywhere. What was she doing here? Robb was so sure she would never want to see him again, not after how he had treated her.

Iseis cleared her throat awkwardly and averted her eyes from his bare and muscular chest.

"I only wanted to give this back," She handed him a book, he didn't even notice she had it with her. "I wasn't sure if I'd get another chance, so I thought it would be best if I returned it now."

"You read it already?" He frowned placed it on his desk after she gave it to him.

"There isn't exactly a lot to do while being locked in a tent." Iseis pursed her lips.

"Clearly," He chuckled. He was impressed, it was a thick book and she only had it for two days.

There was silence. Neither one of them said a single word to each other. Robb couldn't keep himself from thinking how gorgeous Iseis looked, and how his heart pounded from her just standing there.

Finally, Iseis spoke up. "I also wanted to apologize. I had too much to drink tonight and... and I wasn't exactly acting like myself." She told him

Robb nodded, though he could see through the lies. She was surprisingly easy for him to read right then. Typically, Iseis would be difficult for most people to read... But for him in that moment it was easiest thing possible. He wasn't even sure why, but she just was.

"Anyway," Iseis gave him a soft smile "I should go, I only wanted to give you your book back." She began to turn around. Robb gathered all the courage he had and made his decision about what he was going to do with her. It was now or never, he would not have this chance again. He wanted to kiss her the day she had left Winterfell, and yet he didn't do it. And dammit, if he let her go this time he would never forgive himself.

As Iseis began to walk out of his tent, Robb stopped thinking and finally acted. For once he didn't care about honor. Instead, he took Iseis's advice and did what he wanted. Robb quickly walked after her and grabbed her arm; her skin was warm even though the air was cold. He grabbed her and pulled her back into him, stopping her from walking out.

His lips were then against hers suddenly and Iseis's eyes widened with shock. At first she didn't do anything and Robb begun doubting himself and his actions. Iseis began to kiss back and all his doubts seemed to melt away. Robb's hands went to her hips and he held her tightly and Iseis's hands went around his neck. Her lips were soft and warm, moving with his mouth while they kissed heatedly.

He couldn't imagine anything feeling so right as that moment, their lips connected and bodies pressed together. His tongue slipped into her mouth and her hands tangled in his auburn hair as he kissed her harder. Both their eyes were closed as she kissed him and his hands gripped tighter to her hips, never wanting to let her go.

Robb didn't know if his heart was stopping or was speeding up; all he knew was he loved the feeling of it. He loved being around her; he loved how she made him feel nervous and not be able to focus on anything but her when she was around.

Iseis pulled away, although she really didn't want to. She didn't want to pull away at all, but she did regardless. Immediately she wanted to place her lips back on his again, but she didn't.

She looked in his blue eyes and she took a step back.

"I don't want your pity." She said suddenly

"My pity?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes, I don't want it. I don't want you to do this just because of what I said earlier tonight. You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want this, and now you're only doing this just because you feel bad that I was embarrassed from my attempts."

He sighed, and pulled her back to him. "Iseis,"

"No," She pushed on his chest as he tried to lean down. "I-I made a mistake. I should have never—"

"You say you want me one minute and the next you're claiming you made a mistake?"

"No, it's just—..." She didn't continue what she was about to say.

Iseis turned her head away and Robb lifted her chin up gently. "You were right," He told her

"About?" She asked

"Me, wanting you." He whispered and brushed some hair out of her face "I've wanted you since the very first moment I saw you."

"Since they dragged me out all muddy and bruised from that cage?"

He shook his head and chuckled lightly "No. Since a year ago, when you first came to Winterfell. That day in the forest when we shot the stag I wanted to kiss you so badly. And I've regretted that I didn't do it everyday since. "

"Then why didn't you? If you wanted to kiss me so badly that day in the forest, why didn't you do it?" She asked

"Because you're the princess," He stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iseis asked as Robb gripped her hips and pushed her roughly against his desk. Their lips were almost touching; she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. She had a taste of him and now she was addicted. She craved that feeling again and it pained her every second his lips were apart from her own. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, causing her heart beat to race erratically.

"I didn't want to insult you," He told her "You were the princess and I was just some northern lord's son. You deserved more."

She smiled and pursed her lips to keep herself from ginning too much "You thought you didn't meet my standards?"

"Yes," He nodded

She looked down and smiled "I don't know what to say."

"I thought you had some Dornish prince waiting for you, or some other nobleman. I didn't want you to feel insulted." Robb told her

Iseis shook her head as she wondered how he ever thought that she was too good for him. She turned to Robb and she pressed her lips against her again, to show him what she really felt and thought.

Her hands gripped his shoulders; Robb's skillful tongue seemed to find its way into her mouth yet again. She had never tasted anything as good as his lips. They were intoxicating to her, driving her to madness. She felt as though she was drunk as she kissed him, her mind was hazy and everything was spinning. He grasped her hips and pushed her into the desk even more and she gasped against his lips due to his roughness.

He sucked and bit at her bottom lip and Iseis ran her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles tense and shiver under her touch. His hands went down her back and trailed down to her bottom, resting them there. Iseis giggled as Robb inappropriately groped at her and he smirked while doing so and continued to move his lips on hers.

He wanted to kiss and touch her in places she's never been touched before. He wanted to drag his tongue across her skin as she moaned, whimpered, called out, and begged for him wantonly.

His hands went to back of her thighs and he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around him. Iseis's right arm was wrapped around his neck, while her other felt his chest; his skin was warm and she could feel his heart racing under her palm.

He leaned down and placed her on the desk as her legs hung off of the edge of it. Robb stepped between Iseis's legs and she could feel himself pushing into her. She gasped at the sudden hardness he pressed between her legs and Iseis felt how aroused he was. He kissed her harder and she released a soft moan. She craved more, so much more. Lust and want bubbled inside her and she knew that she needed him.

His kisses trailed down her face to her jawline and her neck. He placed his lips tenderly on her chest that rose up and down while heavy with breath. Iseis felt a sensation between her legs she had never felt before, it pained her all over her body and she knew if she didn't have him she would go insane.

His face was between her breasts, kissing down her cleavage on and going down ever farther along her stomach. His hands were raking up her thighs inside her dress, sliding in and out. He felt the soft and bare skin of her upper thighs with his rough hands. He took his hands out and placed them on her waist. Iseis gasped as he went higher and trailed up her sides and her ribs. Robb moved his hands up even more as he kissed her body and he placed them on her breasts, groping and pawing at them.

Robb still moved down with his lips, trailing them almost between her legs and placing a gentle and sweet kisses everywhere on her. She grasped at his hands as he felt and squeezed at her breasts. She threw her head back as he continued to feel her and Iseis felt a sensation bubble inside her that she'd never felt before. He moved back to her lips and bit her gently. Iseis ran her tongue along his teeth and he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues danced and twisted together as the kiss only got deeper and more heated.

"You've never done this before?" Robb asked Iseis as his hand ran through her soft hair.

"No," She shook her head.

"Iseis, I need to know how far you want me to go. I don't want you think think I'm pressuring you or forcing you into anything. " He told her and she pushed him off of her. She stood up only a few inches away. Robb tried to grab her face to kiss her again but she only pushed him away while a mischievous gleam flickered in her eye playfully.

"All the way." She whispered and he tried to kiss her again, only to have her push him away again. Robb frowned and gave Iseis a questing look. She reached to the shoulder of her dress and pushed it down, revealing the skin. Iseis then did the same to the other and her with shaky fingers and she felt her breath shallow out as she released it. With the straps no longer holding it on her the dress fell in a pool of fabric at her feet, uncovering everything.

She stood completely naked for the first time in front of a man. As Robb saw her and he tried to drink in as much of the sight as he could.

"No one has ever seen me like this. Only you." She told him. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride and achievement knowing he was the first to see her uncovered. He was the first; the sight belonged to him and only him. Even if others saw her in the future, he would always be her first.

She was even more beautiful than he expected. A shy look appeared across her face and at first he thought she would try to cover herself with her arms but he knew she was too proud to do that.

"You're beautiful," He whispered as the shadows from the candlelight flickered over her bare skin. His knuckles brushed up her bare hip, tracing over the bone and going to the curve of her waist. Her hands went up his arms and gripped his biceps; he looked down at her and smiled. "Gods, you're beautiful." He told her again.

She giggled "You've already said that."

"And I'll say it a hundred more times, you're so damn beautiful." He told her and his hands went to her breasts, taking them in his hands. Robb leaned down and kissed her again deeply. His tongue was down her throat and she hummed as the kiss grew more heated, they bit and sucked on each other's lips. Iseis's kisses were addicting to him, now that he experienced them he couldn't stop.

Iseis's lips had the taste of wine on them and her tongue tasted even better as if was in his mouth. Her hand moved from his shoulder down to his crotch, feeling how hard he was for her.

She smiled during the kiss; clearly she liked how much she affected him. It had become almost painful because of how much he wanted her. Robb felt himself shutter slightly under her careful and experimental touches and he groaned. He kissed her harder when she gripped him; he bit when she got more playful and began to undo his breeches. His head pounded from all the blood being pumped to his lower body and he groaned as her fingers spread over him.

He picked her up again, his hands leaving her breasts the wrap around her thighs and hoists her up against him. Her hands went back behind his neck and his one remained on her thigh while holding her up, the other tangled in her long hair. She wasn't very heavy, he realized. Robb could hold her like this against his body for an hour if he wanted to.

He walked with her in his arms, still kissing Iseis's ruby-red lips. He was blinded because his eyes were closed; but he knew where he was heading.

Robb stopped when his knees hit his bed and his nails dug in her thighs, making Iseis gasp with pleasure and a slight pain. He gently placed her on the bed and they separated from the kiss, though neither of them wanted to.

"How is it I'm completely naked and you still have clothes on?" She asked playfully and pulled at his ties on his breeches to undo him.

"Well we wouldn't want the odds to be unfair now, would we?" Robb chuckled and Iseis smiled. She kissed him then, more passionately than she had all night. She shivered under all his touches and she knew she had to have every inch of him.

As she untied him and his hand went down and cupped her sex. She should have been embarrassed by how wet she was, but for some reason she wasn't.

His fingers ran through her and finally she was able to undo him. She got his pants down and she tried to keep her eyes from widening at the sight of him. After all, she had never seen a naked man before. He noticed her blush and he laughed slightly as he slipped off his boots and the rest of his pants so he could join her on the bed.

He stopped running his finger through her and instead entered her lightly. His finger entered her and Iseis gasped but as he thrusted it in more and Robb felt her relax.

"More, please." Iseis begged

His second finger slipped inside her and she moaned. It was so easy to move inside Iseis now that he was getting her to loosen up.

He moved her up to the top of the bed so she rested on his pillows and he kissed her. Iseis fisted her hands in his hair as their lips clashed and his fingers continued their assault on her. She moaned from how good it felt and he stiffened at her noises of pleasure. Iseis got the impression he liked hearing her moan and it turned him on even more and she smiled as they moved their lips even more.

He broke their kiss only so he could suck on the skin on her neck, biting and running his tongue over it. He left small marks on her skin, showing and claiming her as his own. He moved down to kiss her breasts and he took one of her light pink buds that adorned it in his mouth, teasing her with his tongue and nipping and biting at her lightly. His left hand was paying attention to her other breast while his right was still between her legs. He curled his fingers inside of her and she called out in pleasure.

Iseis rolled her hips in his hand and called out and begged for more. He stopped moving his fingers and pulled out. Robb then sat up so he was sitting back on his knees and he threw her right leg over his shoulder and he began kissing down her ankle and she gasped and panted even more. He was down to her caf now, her upper caf, still traveling further.

He was kissing the inside of her thigh now, all while she moaned and whimpered as he drew closer to where she wanted him to kiss and touch her the most.

Finally he was there and he breathed warm a breath between her legs, making her whimper and shiver. He kissed her, using his tongue to tease her and biting slightly and playfully.

She called out and rolled her hips into him, never experiencing pleasure like that before. She couldn't imagine anything felt as good as what she was feeling then. Her hands ran through his auburn hair and she felt something tug in her stomach and a wonderful feeling began.

She moaned more and finally the madness had struck her. She would beg if she needed to, but she needed him, all of him.

"I need you, Robb." Iseis said desperately, she was panting. Iseis no longer wanted him, she _needed_ him. She needed him like she needed air in her lungs.

He stopped and the amount of loss she felt was almost unbearable. He climbed between her legs and hooked each one around him. He was sweating, she noticed. His skin was hot to touch and droplets of his sweat ran down his chest and dropped onto the skin of her stomach.

He kissed her. He kissed her so hard and for so long she felt the world spinning, she felt something between her legs run through her folds. He pulled away from the kiss that made her head spin and suddenly he was at the base of her entrance.

"I'll go slowly," Robb promised her and she nodded. He only had his tip inside her when he turned to kiss her again. As he inched in more she felt herself strain and she called out in pain. Iseis felt pressure go to her lower spine and a ripping take place.

_Stop_, the words choked in Iseis's throat because she knew she didn't actually want him to stop.

She hissed and yelled in pain as Robb tore through her maidenhood, breaking the kiss and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Shhh," He told her gently as she gripped onto him tightly because it hurt so much. "Iseis, it's alright. I'm right here." He kissed her lips so gently and tenderly.

He began to kiss her tears and her heart clenched on how sweet and gentle he was being. He didn't ask if she was alright when he began thrust and a sob stuck in her throat as he moved slowly inside her. She wanted to tell him to wait, but she felt the pain numb out as he moved his hips into her own. Robb groaned at how tight she was and Iseis tore her nails down the skin on his back.

Robb had never felt anything as good as being inside her, thrusting his hips into hers slowly and gently. He felt her inner walls stop fighting the invading object that was inside her. Iseis began to relax and he heard her moan. He had been with women before, he wasn't new to this. But this was different from the others, completely and totally different. It was more intimate, more gentle and more passionate than all his previous times.

Hearing Iseis moaning had almost made him release but he bit his lip and resisted it. He lowered himself on her more so they were pressed together even closer. Iseis caught his lips on hers and they kissed as their hips began to meet each other.

Robb groaned again as Iseis softly met his thrusts. Iseis dug her nails into his skin harder as Robb gave her a bruising yet passionate kiss. Her heart swelled up with how utterly perfect it all felt. Tears still ran down Iseis's face and he kissed them away gently.

He filled her up completely and she had never experienced something so emotional and incredible as what she was feeling. It felt as though they were meant to do this, as though he was meant to be with her.

Iseis kissed him harder as one of his hands held the back of her head and tangled in her hair. His thrusts were so swift and so gentle, the pain had almost completely numbed and turned into something amazing and more pleasurable than anything she had felt before.

"Robb," Iseis whispered his name quietly as they broke from the kiss.

A burning feeling hit him in the stomach, and not just because he was nearing his release. The burning spread and it engulfed him like a flame. The fire burned so deep and swallowed his heart until it beat rapidly and clenched and contracted in his chest.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as the burning continued. He knew, he knew so surely then. He knew by just her simply saying his name, he knew how devastatingly and undeniably in love with her he was.

_He loved her_. He, Robb Stark, loved Iseis Baratheon to the point it pained him.

And there he was, on top of her while naked. She was naked too, her legs spread for him and he was moving himself inside of her. They were making love, it wasn't just some pointless session they had because they felt a lust for each other. He loved her. He loved her so much, he had since the very moment he saw her. It only took her saying his name, really saying his name while he was making love to her, taking the most sacred part of her that she gave to him, to know how deep his love was.

He kissed her then, more meaningful and more serious than he ever had before. He felt his stomach clench and he knew he was nearing his release. He began to slam himself into her a little bit harder, their hips hitting against each other roughly. She moaned and cried his name again as he moved harder and faster between her thighs. He lost his rhythm and his thrusts began getting sloppy.

Robb felt himself release into her and he kissed her hard as he continued his last few thrusts. He meant to pull out, but his head was still clouded with thoughts of Iseis and her touch didn't make him think clearly. And she felt so good he could bear pulling out and have to end the closeness they were experiencing. He finished his release and his sloppy thrusts came to an end. Iseis didn't reach her peak, but of course that was to be expected for her first time.

The way her eyes gleamed made it clear it felt more than good and was satisfying even without an orgasm. Robb held himself up and kissed her hard. He was still inside her; he didn't want to remove himself just yet.

Iseis could feel the warmth of his seed spill into her womanhood and traveling up further inside of her. When he stopped thrusting she felt whole and complete and Iseis could not believe what she had experienced with this man. The man who drove her insane. The one who was gentle and sweet and honorable, and made her chest clench with feelings and her heart flutter with emotions of longing and utter need.

Iseis knew that their intimacy and closeness could ever lose its effect. She had felt connected to Robb in a way she never thought was humanly possible.

He rolled off of Iseis, still kissing her lips and cupping her face as he did so. Their lips moved and Robb's heart almost stopped beating altogether as he felt her smile against his lips.

He pulled away from the kiss, their lower bodies still connected, and looked in her eyes as he held her. Iseis's green eyes were still glossy from the tears that had long passed dried. She had never looked as beautiful as she did then. Her body's skin was warm with sweat and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were full and bruised from Robb's rough kisses and she had love marks on her neck and chest, leading to her breasts. Her hair was messy, in a sexy kind of way, and her skin glowed from their lovemaking. Robb placed a light kiss on her temple.

"You're amazing," He kissed her lightly again

"It's official," She sighed "I'm not letting you ride off to battle tonight. You're staying with me, I'll tie you up to the bed if I have to in order to keep you from leaving."

He only chuckled and brushed some of her hair out of her face "Perhaps we can save the tying up to the bed part for another time after I get back?"

Iseis giggled as he nuzzled her face lightly. She winced when she moved her body in the wrong way.

"You're sore." He noted

Iseis nodded.

"It won't hurt as badly the next time." Robb promised her.

Iseis bit her lip lightly as she looked up to him "You mean... We'll do this again?"

"If you'll let me have you again," He kissed her forehead.

"Always," Iseis whispered, almost as though Robb wasn't meant to hear; so he said nothing.

He didn't say the three little words that replayed in his head over and over. _I love you_. He didn't say it, though he knew he should have.

Instead he pulled out of her and felt his member coated slickly with her arousal and blood against his thigh. He noticed how his seed pooled out of her and ran down her folds after he took himself out. Robb saw the blood that he had caused dripping down her as well. he got up from the bed and he saw Iseis wince again in pain as he moved and walked over to the dresser where he had a water basin and cloth. He felt her eyes on his naked body and he turned to her and smiled.

"And what are you staring at?" A look of amusement appeared on his face as he spoke

Oh, nothing." Iseis smirked mischievously.

Robb smiled back at her and took the cloth to clean the blood from him. He went back to the bed with the cloth still in his hand. He laid down beside her and kissed her cheek in a small peck, causing her to laugh lightly.

"Open your legs," He told her and Iseis did as she was told. He carefully placed the cloth on her torn womanhood and Iseis shuttered from the pain as she gripped his shoulders tightly. He cleaned the blood off of her and also tried to get the blood out of his sheets.

Iseis sighed when Robb got up from the bed again and she felt emptiness. She couldn't believe the passion they had shared only a few moments ago. Her heart raced just thinking about it.

He began blowing out the candles around the tent so she could sleep. Iseis knew that as soon as she let the tiredness take her over he would get out of the bed and leave for battle.

"Will you be leaving soon?" She whispered as he climbed back in with her, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around Iseis's center tightly.

"Yes, as soon as you fall asleep." He kissed the back of her neck. The words '_I love you'_ still stayed on his tongue; he wanted to say it more than anything. "You can keep my bed warm for me until I return,"

She giggled from the scratchiness of his facial hair as he nuzzled her neck "I can do that," She yawned and closed her eyes "But what happens if I don't fall asleep? I don't want you to go."

"Well then I'll stay here," Robb answered. His voice was husky and rough, she could hear he was tired as well.

"For how long?"

He kissed her mouth, filling the kiss with love and hoping she would return it with the same feeling. "Forever," Robb promised "If you want me to, that is."

"I want you to," Iseis said quietly.

Sleep came over her, much to her dislike. She had the taste of him still on her tongue and his touches on her mind. Iseis was able to say a silent prayer to the Warrior, the only one of the Seven she believed in, she begged him to return Robb back safely.

Sleep fell upon her and Robb placed a gentle kiss on her once more before he slipped out of the warm bed. He walked over to his clothes and began to put them on. Robb looked over to Iseis in the dark; he still couldn't believe she was real.

He began to place on his armor. His heart raced when he thought about what he had experienced with Iseis and thoughts of the battle that was to befall in only a few short hours. Robb tried to be quiet with the armor, but it appeared Iseis would not wake no matter how noisy he was.

Lord Umber peeked through his tent opening just as Robb was fastening on his sword. "My lord, we are almost ready," His eyes caught on the naked woman in Robb's bed and he smirked.

"Good, I'll be a moment." Robb nodded as he put his gloves on.

Lord Umber disappeared and Robb glanced one last time to the sleeping beauty who lay asleep in his sheets. He only hoped she was not a dream and she would still be there when he returned.

The love Robb felt for her hit him in the chest. He knew then just what Iseis meant to him, she meant everything. Robb had fallen hopelessly in love with her, and that feeling burned inside him like a fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm.. So I'm really not sure what to think of that chapter. Let me know what you think and if you want more chapters like this in the future. No flaming please, I feel like this chapter is going to get tons of criticism. Oh well, life goes on I suppose.<strong>

**Next chapter hint: How Iseis feels about her choice of betraying her family the morning after.**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Let me know I didn't totally mess this chapter up.**


	10. The Mess Created

**I finally reached chapter 10! It's all double digits from now on! :) Thank-you all for making this story possible. Enjoy the chapter below. And I should probably inform you that I am now taking idea submissions! So if you have any ideas where you want this story to go, just review or PM me and I'll consider putting it in the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

Iseis woke up with a smile on her face. Before she got up everything flashed in her mind of the previous night. She smiled even wider as she thought of Robb's gentle touch and kisses and the passionate intimacy they had together.

She stretched her hand out to find the man she shared a bed with the night before, but instead she only found a handful of empty sheets.

Suddenly reality hit her. Iseis shot up with a start, looking at the place on the bed beside her that was empty. Her eyes turned to the armor rack next to the bed, Robb still wasn't back from the battle.

She cursed at herself and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Iseis winced in a blinding pain as a searing hot feeling throbbed between her legs.

There was dried blood and semen on the sheets where she slept. She decided she would wash them for him later in the day. Iseis got up all while trying not to cringe, the pain was almost unbearable and it was sharply stinging. It hurt her to walk while her legs stiffened and she made her way to her dress that lay in a pile of fabric on the floor. She only hoped no one would see her walk out of his tent.

Iseis quickly tied her hair back after she got in her dress. She was just about to leave when she saw the wash basin on his dresser. She walked over to it and saw it had the bloody water still inside it.

She smiled as thoughts came back of him from last night. Robb was so gentle with her, and so caring. Iseis wasn't sure if last night was a one time thing or not, but she hoped it wasn't. One night wasn't enough for her, she needed more of him.

Iseis took the basin and poured it out outside of the tent so no one would find the evidence of their act. After all, she was technically Robb's prisoner. His Bannermen would lose respect for their liege lord if they found out he was sexually involved with the girl who just so happened to be the Queen's daughter.

As soon as Iseis thought of her mother she had realized what she had done. The night before was a total mistake. If her mother or anyone ever found out... How could Iseis be such an idiot!?

What was WRONG with her? She was literally sleeping with the enemy! The reason why he was leaving for battle was to attack her family!

What had she done? Suddenly Iseis began sobbing uncontrollably, realizing she had betrayed her family. She couldn't take it back, she had given the man who wanted to take away the crown from her brother her virginity.

She began to cry into her hands. Yes, last night was perfect; but what in the Seven Hell's was she thinking? He could be killing her grandfather or uncle as she sat there in his tent.

She was so stupid, she let her lust and want get in the way of her family. Her mother would never forgive her, her father would be so disappointed if he were still alive.

She was a bloody fool. Iseis looked around the room, half blinded with tears and she saw the bed sheets. She walked as quickly as she could over to them and ripped them off the bed. She needed to forget this, she needed to erase it completely from her brain.

She bundled them up and quickly walked out of the tent to go over to the river that wasn't too far away. No doubt her guards probably think she's still in her tent. She didn't know what to say to them if they saw her walking _to_ her tent and not _from_ it.

She would lie and tell them she went for a walk while they were asleep. If they protested and said that they never were asleep Iseis would only shrug and say they seemed completely asleep to her when she left.

When she got to the river she finally noticed the summer snows. She had never seen snow before, but it was cold and wet against her bare arms. It caused goosebumps to grace her skin and her hair on her arms to stand straight up.

She threw the sheet into the river and tried desperately to wash out the stains. Tears ran down her face as she did so, the wonderful feeling she had in her stomach last night was replaced by dread now that it was morning.

_What have I done?_ Iseis asked herself again and again as she rubbed the stain out. Thankfully, it was coming out rather easily and all that was left was a faint outline.

She held it in her hands as she shook, and not just from the cold. They had only had one night together and already she knew there could never be another. Surely he must know that as well, he must know it was a mistake.

_Iseis, you damn slut! look at the mess you created! _She cursed at herself repeatedly.

When she finally got the stain out as much as she could, Iseis stood up from the river. Her hands were frozen and so was her entire body, but she barely felt it.

She walked in pain, both between her legs and in her heart. Iseis didn't know what was worse: knowing she betrayed her family or knowing she could never have Robb again like she did the night before. She could never feel his lips on her skin, she would never be so close to him again.

* * *

><p>Iseis had finally found a long-sleeved dress. It was a plain grey one, it hung snugly to her curves and she was thankful it was so warm. However, all the warmth in the world could not seem to melt the ice that had taken root in her heart.<p>

Her hair was down, she had braided a section back into two waterfall braids that wrapped around to the other side of her head and her soft waves pooled down her body, past the small of her back. She didn't feel like doing a beautiful hairstyle. Iseis wanted nothing more than to just leave her hair, but she knew that as the Princess she had a responsibility to look like she hadn't completely lost her mind. Even if she really had.

Iseis had sat there for hours on her bed, staring into the abyss. She didn't know what to think as tears ran down her cheeks.

She tucked her knees in under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. It hurt her because of the soreness between her thighs, but she didn't care.

She blinked as her vision was impaired by the salty tears that flooded them and made it hard for her to see. She had betrayed her family.

_"Iseis?" A voice from behind her had asked shyly._

_She turned from where she was looking out on her balcony and saw her weeping little brother, Tommen. He looked so heart-broken and sad, something had happened._

_"Tommen," Iseis frowned and quickly went over to him, falling on her knees in front of him and clasped his hands in her own. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned, worry was behind her eyes. Had her sweet little brother been hurt?_

_"Socks is missing," He sobbed. Iseis's face fell, Socks was Tommen's black kitten with a white little paw that Uncle Renly had given him for his name-day only a month earlier._

_"Oh, Tommen." She said with sympathy "I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"_

_"Myrcella and I were playing h-hide and g-go s-seek and she accidentally let him out of my ch-ch-chambers!" He wailed while stuttering. The little boy could barely control his sobs._

_"I'm sure Uncle Renly will get you new one." Iseis assured him._

_Tommen shook his head, tears and snot ran down his face "I don't want a new one. I want S-Socks!"_

_"How about I help you look for him?" She stood up and held his hand._

_He nodded "Myrcella is already looking for him too."_

_"Did you ask Joffrey for help?"_

_"Y-yes," Tommen nodded and sniffed "He said he didn't have time for my kitten and told me to quit acting like such a baby."_

_Iseis frowned, why did Joffrey have to be so cruel all the time? The worst thing about it was he was clearly Mother's favorite and therefore, got everything he wanted._

_"I'm sure Myrcella feels very bad, she'll help you find him even if it takes her until your next name-day," Iseis assured, Myrcella was such a sweet girl. She would never have let the kitten out on purpose, like Joffrey would have._

_Tommen nodded as they walked out of Iseis's chambers. "You need to stop crying," She said gently "Mother and father will get angry if they see you." He mother would be sentimental, but she hated it when her children cried. Iseis knew their father hated it even more._

_Tommen did his best to settle down and Iseis was proud of him for trying to be so brave. As Iseis walked down the halls with her little brother's hand in her own, she noticed how late it was getting. It was late afternoon and the sun would soon go down. Tommen would be sent to bed and if he didn't have Socks he would throw a fit for certain._

_Just then, a man in gleaming armor rounded the corner. "Lose something, did we?" Uncle Jaime asked in a charming smile. In his arms was a little black kitten._

_"Socks!" Tommen yelled and ran to Uncle Jaime._

_"Where did you find him?" Iseis exclaimed in shock, she couldn't believe their luck._

_"He may or may not have been on the ledge of the small tower."_

_"You climbed the edge of the small tower?!" Her mouth dropped. They called it the small tower, but really it wasn't all that small._

_"Of course not," He lied "I had some other poor sap do it for me." He handed Tommen the kitten and the little boy hugged the cat tightly, causing the little animal to meow softly and purr._

_"Uncle Jaime," Iseis said disapprovingly._

_"Don't give me that look, there was no one else around and we couldn't have Tommen missing his kitten. What is his name? Paws?"_

_"Socks." Tommen corrected_

_"I couldn't just leave little Socks all alone on the tower. Thought it was quite risky, I suppose. I should have gotten a little monkey to get the cat for me instead." He teased her. Iseis smiled at the old nickname he called her._

_Iseis used to climb a lot until she was seven years old. She fell and broke her arm and both her mother and father forbade her from climbing anymore._

_"Thank-you, Uncle Jaime!" Tommen exclaimed with happy tears in his eyes._

_"Don't lose him again. Or next time I won't even walk five feet to rescue that creature." Jaime threatened_

_"No! Never again, I promise!" Tommen said happily and ran off._

_"I know you'd do it again... If it came down to it," She said "You'd climb the towers of the High Sept to make us happy."_

_"No, those I would not climb." He told her in almost a condescending tone and he rolled his eyes "I don't exactly have a death wish."_

_"Fine," She crossed her arms and smirked. Uncle Jaime had his tough and uncaring façade down to a pat. Iseis saw right through it though; he would do anything to make his nieces and nephews smile._

_"Shouldn't you be at needlepoint or something?" He raised an eyebrow_

_She rolled her eyes "Uncle Jaime you know how I hate needlepoint."_

_"Almost as much as you hate music lessons, I assume."_

_"More, it bores me to death." She released an exaggerated groan._

_"What bores you to death?" Another voice behind her asked, she turned around to Uncle Tyrion walking towards them "My brother's company?" He shot her an extra-large charming smile, filled with sparkling white teeth._

_She laughed and Jaime snorted "No, Iseis was just speaking how your jests actually are the ones that bore her to death."_

_"Hmmm," Tyrion frowned "I always thought my jests were witty and rather funny. At least, dear brother, they are far better than yours." The corner of his mouth turned into a slight smirk_

_"Both your jests are funny!" Iseis exclaimed, she knew the two of them would squabble for hours if they could._

_"Iseis did you ever hear the story of when Tyrion brought a donkey into brothel?" Jamie asked with a mischievous smile._

_"Uncle Tyrion!" She gasped in horror._

_"Jaime, why would you tell our sweet niece such lies?," Tyrion's smirk grew even wider._

_"I think we both know that isn't a lie," A glimmer of trouble reflected in the golden-haired knight's eye._

_"Hmm, well I suppose Iseis also had not heard of the time you hid Maester Remus's robes and he had to march naked all through Casterly Rock looking for them." Tyrion chuckled._

_"She probably hasn't been told about how you released mice into Cercei's room, little brother."_

_"Or how you cut the braid of that poor kitchen girl and she had to walk around looking like a boy for months."_

_"Personally, I think we can both agree that it was an improvement in her looks." Tyrion raised an eyebrow and Jaime laughed in agreement and nodded._

_"Ah yes, what was her name again? Lillian? Leighanne?"_

_"Lilac," Tyrion replied "I dumped a bucket of mud on her head once, thinking she was Cersei coming around the corner."_

_"You two are nothing but trouble!" Iseis exclaimed, horrified, but most amused to hear of their misadventures._

_"Oh please, we haven't even started!" Jamie protested "After all, you haven't heard of what Tyrion did into the turtle soup,—"_

_"Ah, that is quite enough Jaime!" Tyrion interrupted him hastily, "Sweet Iseis does not need to hear about that. Besides, do you wish to shame your little brother so terribly his niece could never look at him in the same light again?"_

_"Tyrion," Jaime smirked "You know I love my family. I would never betray any of them, especially by telling their darkest secrets." He winked at Iseis and she smiled, knowing he would eventually tell her more funny stories about her Uncle Tyrion._

The words '_I love my family' and 'I would never betray any of them",_ replayed in her head in her Uncle Jaime's voice. She had betrayed them, she didn't deserve the love they bore her.

She had slept with Robb Stark. Iseis had been sleeping with the enemy. He was the very man whose father did not proclaim Joffrey the king, and chose her Uncle Stannis instead. He had stated that her siblings had been born of incest, and his son had risen an army against her family. She had slept with that son, the feeling disgusted her although she didn't want it to.

She loved the feeling Robb gave her last night, she loved it so terribly but yet in the back of her mind she was horrified with what she had done.

Iseis heard shouts and hollering; it could only mean the soldiers were back. Men yelled and hooted in victory as they marched into the camp. They had been gone for hours, the battle started last night and they were only getting back now in the late afternoon.

The sun had just begun to set as she got quickly to her feet. She had to see Robb, she had to make sure he was alright. Iseis knew it would be best that he wasn't alright, and that he was killed. But for some reason that idea pained her even more than the idea of betraying her family did.

Iseis went out of the tent and looked at her guards, who were preoccupied helping an injured soldier, and she quickly ran to the other side of camp where everyone was arriving.

She saw Lady Stark off to the side and Iseis searched desperately through the all men that went past her. She searched for the one man she couldn't seem to find, but at the same time didn't want to find him at all.

_Robb_, his name lodged in her throat and she thought about calling it out. Tears gathered from the hurt she felt of not seeing him, she regretted her choices but for him to be harmed or hurt... the idea was almost unbearable.

She stood there for a while, she didn't even have an idea how long. Men walked past her, paying little attention that she was out of her tent without her guards.

Iseis's eyes searched and finally she saw him; her heart clenched and she swallowed down her fear.

Robb had blood all over his armor, not his blood by the looks of it, and mud and dirt everywhere on his body. He was seeing some of his injured men and giving out orders. Iseis let out a sigh of relief and looked around again, only to find something that shocked her.

He wasn't the only one Iseis saw and recognized. She saw someone else, someone she never expected to see...Jaime Lannister was being dragged as a prisoner.

His hands were bound and his face had a nasty cut. Her stomach fell and she began walking toward him. She couldn't feel a thing, only her feet walked in a panic.

Suddenly someone grabbed Iseis by arm "What are you doing out of your tent!?" Roose Bolton snarled and began to drag her away.

"No, please." She begged and tried to fight him "I have to make sure my uncle is alright."

Roose Bolton only ignored her and kept his firm grip on her arm, pulling her away harshly.

"Uncle Jaime!" Iseis yelled, desperately trying to get his attention.

Jaime picked up, hearing her voice in the crowd. "Iseis?" He said quietly "Iseis!" He yelled back, looking around for her in the hoards of Northerners surrounding him. "Iseis!" He yelled again, trying to find her.

Someone punched him in the face to silence him, and he fell to the ground on his knees. Another blow was delivered and he landed on his side then was kicked in the stomach.

"No!" Iseis screamed in panic, seeing her beloved uncle getting her. She desperately tried to fight Roose's grip on her."No! They're hurting him! Uncle Jaime!" She screamed more and she ran when Roose released her after she was able to maneuver out of his iron-like hold.

Iseis ran towards her uncle but another man caught her by the waist and pulled her into him. "No!" She screamed and kicked and fought as he lifted her up so her feet didn't touch the ground "No! No! No! No, Uncle Jaime!" Iseis yelled heartbrokenly. "Please! Please, just don't hurt him!" She begged to no one in particular.

"Iseis!" Jaime yelled again

She saw Robb walk over to Jaime as she was being dragged away.

"You won't be seeing your niece anytime soon, Kingslayer. Not until you answer for your family's crimes and my father and sisters are safely released." He told him.

"Stark, just let Iseis go! She's only a child." Jamie yelled in protest

"She won't be going anywhere." Robb vowed and turned to see her still trying to get to her uncle. She gripped at the man's are and tried to pull herself away.

Jamie saw the look he gave her. "You touch her Stark, and I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"No, you won't." Robb chuckled and the ordered one of the soldiers near by "Take him away and make sure he's ironed to a stake."

Iseis was causing a scene, people began to turn and look at the screaming girl who had tears running down her face, desperately tried to get to the Kingslayer. It took another man to pull her away while she put up a fight.

They were hurting her uncle! All because he had called her name and put up a fight while trying to find her. Tears ran down Iseis's face as they forced her into Robb's tent to await for what he had to say about her. She had tears running down her face and she tried choking back her sobs. Seeing her uncle had only made her betrayal so much worse, she didn't believe they had managed to capture him.

Iseis sat in a chair and awaited Robb, the last man she wanted to see. She felt so terrible about what happened, and now the man she had so many feelings for held her uncle in chains.

She sat there in tears, trying to stop crying. They were hurting her uncle, and they kept hurting him.

Her skin on her face was sticky from tears and she could only imagine what she must have looked like. Her eyes were bloodshot and glossy, her hair a mess.

She sniffed as her tears died down. Iseis had cried so much that day she barely had the energy to cry any more.

* * *

><p>Robb entered his tent where Iseis had been waiting for nearly an hour. Her heart fluttered when she saw him, although she didn't want it to.<p>

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting there. "I was worried the entire time something would happen to you while I was away."

That was ironic. He was in battle worrying about her; Iseis should have been the one worrying about him instead. She said nothing, only stared at him blankly as tears continued to run down her gorgeous face.

Robb pursed his lips as he removed his gloves and he breathed deeply. "What was that back there? With the Kingslayer?"

"He has a name!" Iseis snapped hatefully at him.

"I know, though I prefer not to use it." There was an edge to Robb's words. He hated it when she spoke to him like that.

He began to take his sword belt off, placing it on his armor rack.

"Are you going to kill him?" She whispered

"I don't know," Robb replied.

That answer frightened her. Iseis then got to her feet.

"Robb please, I will beg if I have to. I will beg for his life." She pleaded as he began to undo the straps of of his armor. "I will do anything, please just don't hurt him."

"Why?" He demanded "Why would you beg for the life of the man who pushed my brother from a window?!"

"He never—"

"Ask him yourself." Robb told her "Go and ask him! Tell me I'm wrong."

She said nothing, only turned her face and hardened her jaw as she crossed her arms. "May I go back to my tent?"

"Iseis," He sighed frustratedly

"Don't 'Iseis' me! You're the one who wishes to destroy my family." She snarled

"And your family is the one who keeps mine rotting in a dungeon!" He yelled back.

She forgot all about his family. He was doing this for a purpose, not just because to be cruel.

"Let me ask you something," He told her "Do you truly believe Joffrey is the best King to rule the Seven Kingdoms?"

She looked at him with resentment but she knew it was true. Joffrey was no king, but it was his birthright.

"No," She whispered and shook her head as a tear fell.

"No, see. You even know it yourself."

Iseis shook her head and tears formed in her eyes again. "There's no one else to rule though. Joffrey is the true heir. Stannis and Renly are only pretenders."

"He isn't your father's son though."

"Don't even start with that!" Iseis yelled angrily "You're pompous and arrogant asshole! How _dare_ you?" Hate laced Iseis's spiteful words.

Robb dropped it, he didn't want to fight with her and he was tired. This wasn't the reaction he anticipated to get from her when he came back. Especially not after what happened the night before. Robb half expected for her to be relieved to see that he was alright and alive. He didn't want their reunion to be like this. He had wanted it to be filled with heated kisses, not with her screaming insults at him.

Robb's jaw hardened in anger at her words. She glared at him until her eyes showed the pain she was feeling underneath her stony stare.

"If you have any affections for me at all, then please don't hurt my uncle," She begged and grabbed his arm. "Please. I'll do anything, Robb."

Robb nodded "He won't be harmed, for now."

"Thank-you." Iseis breathed a sigh of relief.

"I only agreed because I care for you. It's not up to me entirely to determine his fate. My Bannermen have a say in what is to become of the Kingslayer. They will want his head if your family refuses to trade for my father; but for you I'll do my best to keep him alive." Robb promised her.

Iseis nodded and looked away, almost ashamed when she whispered "I was worried about you in battle,"

"You were?" He asked her, his fingers brushing some hair away from her face.

"Yes," She nodded "I was." Iseis felt guilty when she admitted it though. She didn't want to be worried about him, she wanted to hate him for what he had done.

"Help me with this?" He asked her while trying to undo the straps and buckles and clasps of his armor.

She nodded and her fingers began to work away, her small hands slid over his chest and he felt his heart beat rapidly again.

"How do you feel?" He asked her and she looked up to him while trying to undo different clasps of his chest piece,

"Sore,"

"How sore?" Robb frowned as she kept working. She was so beautiful, he kept thinking over and over.

"It hurts to walk." She answered quietly

"You should see a maester."

"And say what?" Iseis scoffed "That you fucked me and that's why I'm so sore?"

Robb frowned, "What's wrong?" He asked her. Something was obviously bothering her.

"Nothing,"

"The truth?" He asked as they still worked at his armor.

"Nothing's wrong," She lied again

"Iseis," he leaned down to kiss her and she pushed him away.

"No, Robb." She protested and took a step back "Stop. Last night was a mistake."

"A mistake?" He asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes! A mistake." Iseis said angrily

"How was it a mistake?" He frowned

"We shouldn't have ever done that. I was a damn idiot and we should just forget everything."

"You seemed perfectly fine with it last night." he shook his head in disbelief.

"Lets just forget it ever happened, alright Robb?"

"Iseis let's just talk about this." He tried to slow her down and rationalize. He didn't want to lose her.

"There's nothing to talk about! I'm your prisoner and you fucked me, this just as much as you're mistake as mine!"

"No, don't say that." Robb shook his head "You may regret it, but I don't."

"Do you not see?" Iseis asked with tears in her eyes "We were so wrong to do that! I betrayed my family. If it wasn't for you kissing me—,"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Robb raised his voice at her. He didn't believe she actually had the nerve to imply all of it was his fault.

"Yes! All of it is!"

"My fault? Really, Iseis? You want to play that card? It was _you_ who started it all! You were the one who threw yourself at me like a whore by putting your hand in my lap and feeling my cock at the feast!"

"Did you just call me a whore?" She demanded

Robb hadn't meant to say that, but he did it anyway. "Maybe."

"You asshole!" Iseis yelled back angrily "I hate you! And I hope you go to hell for this! How dare you call me that! I thought you were different, Robb Stark. Clearly, I was wrong about you. You're just the same as every other man I met who wanted to use me."

"Don't make it sound like I stole your innocence! Don't turn me into the bad guy."

"You have my uncle locked in a cage as we speak!" She yelled "I'm your prisoner. You _are_ the bad guy!" Iseis shook her head in regret "Anyway, we shouldn't have ever had sex," She told him "We should just stop speaking to each other... and pretend like it didn't happen."

"If you didn't want this then why didn't you say anything last night!?" He demanded "It's too late for us to retake it all, and I can't pretend that nothing happened."

"Why? It was only one fuck, Robb! It meant nothing!"

"You can't say that!" Robb yelled at her "I know just as well as you do that it wasn't just a meaningless fuck. I was there too, I know what happened! You—..." He stopped himself from saying anything more.

"What?" Iseis's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I saw the look in your eyes. I know you felt what I had felt. I felt the desperation in your kiss, I felt the need in your touch. You held me like you needed me, Iseis. How can I pretend like nothing happened!?" Robb asked in shock.

"Have you not heard a single thing I said?" She asked with tears gathering in her eyes "My family holds your family prisoner in King's Landing! We. Can't. Do. This. We have to pretend like nothing happened."

"We're not our families." He told her. "You told me at the feast to do what I wanted for a change, and not care about honor. I want _you_, Iseis. And I'm not about to let you go." Robb told her seriously.

"I can't do this,"

"Last night after we finished making love, you said 'always'. Those were your words, Iseis. 'Always', that's what you told me!"

"It was one time, Robb... It meant nothing" She whispered. Iseis didn't even know Robb heard her tell him 'always', when he asked if she would allow him to have her again.

"Don't give me that! That's bullshit, Iseis! I heard you call my name! I felt how you trembled under me and how your eyes were clouded with need. Just don't fight me on this, please. We both know you don't want to forget it."

Iseis shook her head and began to make her leave from the tent. He got up quickly and went to stop her. Robb grabbed Iseis from behind and pulled her into his chest roughly, refusing to let Iseis out of his grasp until she listened to what he had to say.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"No, not until you look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel what I felt." Robb's voice had an angry edge to it. He wouldn't let her walk away from him, there was no way that was happening.

She only shook her head as a tear fell down "I can't," Iseis's voice cracked. She was heartbroken.

"Tell me what to say, Iseis. Tell me, because right now I can't even think straight. I know that you know it wasn't meaningless, I've never been more positive in anything in my life."

She shook her head and turned to him "Robb, we're not—,"

"Just stop talking, Iseis. Stop saying that, I know what you want... And I know you feel like you're betraying your family... But no one can win this. We'll both just end up hurting in the end."

Iseis shook her head and bit her lips. "It's just..." She didn't continue what she was about to say.

"What do you want?" Robb asked her. She didn't answer. "Damnit, Iseis! What do you want? What do you want, Iseis?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed

"You do know. What do you fucking want, Iseis?!"

"You!" Iseis screamed back at Robb. Tears ran down her face freely as she cried. "I want you! But we can't continue with this. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything! But I can't have you." She told him as he released her from his hold.

"I know you're confused," He whispered. "I'm... not sure what to do either. I just know that I couldn't bear it if you didn't choose me."

"I'm scared," Iseis's voice broke as she whispered sadly.

Robb leant down and pressed his forehead to hers. "I am too."

"I don't know what to do." Iseis had tears running down her face "I can't choose between you and my family. And I can't let you choose between me and yours. I won't do it, Robb."

"We don't have to choose now," Robb brushed some hair out of her face gently. Her heart fluttered and raced. She wanted to choose him so badly, but she couldn't. Iseis had to think about her family, and what she had done.

"We do," She protested

"No, we don't. We don't have to choose right now."

"But—,"

"At least give me time to convince you first." Robb interrupted her.

"Convince me what?" She asked

"To choose me. Because I choose you, Iseis... I chose you the very instant you I saw you in Winterfell. You were wearing a gold dress, and I swore you must have been some kind of angel or goddess. I still can't believe you're real and in front of me. Tell me, tell me what I have to do so you can choose me too."

"You can kiss me." Iseis whispered, tears still sparkling in her eyes.

And so he did. Robb kissed her more passionately and more meaningful than he ever had before.

* * *

><p><strong>That one was fun to write. Please make my day and review, follow, and favorite! Also submit your ideas that you want to see in future chapters!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Cute Iseis/Robb moments.**

**-Amelia**

**Review. Follow. Favorite. Submit ideas. Please?**


	11. The Silence

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! It's not the best, but it'll do... And remember, I'm still taking idea suggestions. So review, submit your ideas with some feedback please, it'll make my day. And please go check out one of my beta's stories! It's called Hoist the Colors by Sparky She-Demon, its pretty good so far!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

As Robb kissed Iseis his hands went to her waist and hers went to his armor-plated chest. He kissed her to show her he meant it, he wanted Iseis to stay with him. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, and how he didn't want to let her go.

Iseis separated from the kiss to look in his blue Tully eyes and she smiled slightly. "How exactly do I get this off of you?" She smiled and tried to figure out how to undo his armor.

He smiled back and looked at the one last clasp. "Just this one," His fingers shakily tried to undo it, he still felt dizzy from the passionate kiss they shared.

Once he got it undone Iseis helped him take it off his head and she tried to carry it to the armor rack as he proceeded to undo the other armor on his body.

"It's heavy," Iseis noted "How in Seven Hells do you fight in this thing?" She struggled with the weight.

"I'll take it," Robb chuckled and took it from her, kissing her forehead before and placed it on the rack.

Iseis noticed the crimson red stains on his shirt that was soaked with sweat. "Robb, you're hurt." She said concerned and went over to him quickly.

"I don't think it's mine." He said but he didn't seem sure.

She helped Robb take his shirt and she threw it on the ground. On his left side was a deep cut.

"You need go to a maester." Iseis told him

"No," He shook his head "It's not that bad. I've had worse." He lied. Robb really hadn't had worse, but he saw no need to bother a maester who had more serious injuries to take care of.

"Alright, well at least let me help you clean it. How did you get it?" She asked, frowning.

"Probably from your Uncle." Robb answered. The Kingslayer must have hit him in a weak spot in his armor.

Iseis walked over to get a cloth. She soaked it in water and then rung it out, so it was only damp. "You fought my uncle?"

"Yes, he would have killed me if it weren't for two of Lord Karstark's sons... I had enough time to disarm him." Robb explained and Iseis made him sit on a chair. She kneeled beside him and gently pressed the cloth to his wound. Robb hissed in pain at the first initial contact, but then it numbed out afterwards.

"My uncle is never beaten," Iseis said plainly "I've seen him fight a hundred times. You must have done well to make him lose his weapon. You must be good with your sword."

"I'm alright," He shrugged. Iseis continued to gently clean the gash.

"I think you're being modest." She smiled and continued with concentration.

Robb chuckled "Well, Maester Iseis, how does it look?" He teased

"I think you'll survive," She rolled her eyes and then got up to put the bloodied cloth away. Iseis walked back to him and then sat on top of Robb's lap, straddling him. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Robb brushed some of Iseis's soft hair out of her face. "Not anymore." It stung a bit when she first put the cloth on, but that was all.

"Well, it's not bleeding anymore. And it's not as deep as it looked, I don't think you need stitches."

"So now you're an expert in this?"

"I actually had lessons from a maester in the Capital, though I wouldn't call myself an expert just yet. But I'm still pretty decent at it."

"Are you?" He didn't mean to carry on the conversation, although he really did want to know more about her times in King's Landing. Her soft skin on her neck was calling to him, begging to be kissed. Robb moved down to kiss the exposed part of her neck and her throat. Iseis giggled as he nuzzled her neck, tickling her. He proceeded to trail his tongue up her skin as his hands snaked down to grab her ass.

"Robb!" Iseis blushed, embarrassed. She smacked his chest lightly, just to get him to stop.

He caught her wrists and smiled "What did I tell you about hitting?"

"I remember something about being locked in chains and put away in a cage." She smirked he pulled her into him again, so their bodies were pressed right against each other.

"Mmm, I did warn you." He chuckled and bit her lip teasingly.

She pulled away after a few seconds after she ran her fingers through his hair "I think you need a bath," She said when she saw the dirt that was in his hair and covering the rest of his body.

"Maybe," He shook his head while running his fingers through his curls and shaking all the dirt over her.

"Robb! You idiot, stop it!" Iseis gasped when he shook all over her but she was laughing regardless.

"Now you need a bath too." He chuckled and she sighed.

"Well I suppose I'll have to take one after you then" Iseis kissed his cheek, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Or," A mischievous look in his eye gleamed "You could just join me?" His hands went to her waist and Iseis giggled.

"Hmmm," She pretended to think about it. "I don't know..."

He began to unlace the back of her dress and Iseis smiled while he proceeded undoing her. "Well since you've been so kind and already started undressing me, I suppose I'll have to say yes."

He only chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead while she undid his breeches. There was already water in the bathtub luckily and it was still fairly warm. Both Robb and Iseis stood up so they could get their clothes off faster. Iseis's dress fell when he got all the laces undone and he smirked at the lovemarks he left on her skin the night previously.

They both shed their clothes finally and stood naked in front of each other and Robb kissed her lightly, scooping her up bridal style to carry her to the tub.

He set her in the warm water and got behind her, his arms wrapping around her.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about your home" Robb asked Iseis as he held her in his arms. They had been in the bath for nearly half and hour, their bodies were all clean and now she was just resting in his embrace.<p>

Iseis's head was on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. His chin rested on her head and he held her tightly in his lap.

"What do you want to know about it?" She asked smiling, the candle light illuminated their bodies in a yellowish color and the shadows dance from the flickering flames.

"Anything," He said "Tell me anything," Robb kissed the top of her head.

"Umm, well I can't imagine you've ever been to the Capital?" Iseis inquired.

"No," He scoffed with a smile "Before I had an army with me I've never been past the Neck."

"You would hate it there. Everything is sticky and hot and noisy. Everyone is too close for liking and it has a permanent smell of waste and rotting food."

"Why would anyone want to live there?" Robb frowned and wondered why Iseis liked it so much in King's Landing.

"Hmm," She hummed and closed her eyes, the side of her face pressed against his chest. Iseis found herself smiling while she heard every beat of Robb's heart underneath her "Adventure."

"I assume it's much different from the north?"

"So much different! It's dirty and most of the people live in poverty, almost everyone is dishonest as well. But I love it," She smiled remembering her home "I loved the colors, I loved the heat. I loved the singers and dancers that would grace our halls. I miss all my lovely silk gowns that would stick to my skin when the days grew too hot,"

"I would like to see you in a southern gown," He smirked

"Why?" She laughed "

"So I could see every outline and curve of your body while it was stuck to your skin" He chuckled

"If you wanted to see that then I might as well not even wear a gown at all in front of you." Iseis chuckled.

"Deal" Robb laughed "Describe to me your favorite one."

"Describe what? My favorite gown?"

"Yes." He nodded

"What is the sudden fascination with dresses, my lord?" Iseis teased

"I want to be able to picture you in it, standing on some balcony in the Red Keep, the sun shining in your face. I want to think of you being happy, and being with your family."

Iseis frowned "I'm happy here as well."

Robb laughed and looked at her pouting face "Yes, I can see that by the frown you have on."

Iseis made a point of smiling "I'm being serious! I like it here."

"Do you?"

"I do. I like it a lot actually..." She whispered and Iseis pressed her lips against his lightly. The kiss was soft and sweet, and far more gentle than she ever kissed him before. I was barely a kiss, actually. It was more a brush against lips, if anything. But it still made Robb's stomach flip upside down when Iseis did it, just as her hot and heavy kisses did. "I like you a lot. I've never felt this way about anyone before." She said quietly.

Robb was about to say something back, to tell her that he felt the same way. But Iseis cut him off by clearing her throat, moving on from the subject. It was obvious to Robb then that Iseis didn't particularly like talking about her feelings. She didn't mind showing them; but then again, showing and telling were two different things entirely. He knew it couldn't be easy for her, and they were moving quickly. He could understand why she didn't want to rush in to anything anymore than they already had. Robb wouldn't pressure her to tell him how she felt, Iseis would do that on her own time.

If his father taught him anything about women, it was to be patient with them and to never pressure them into anything they weren't ready for. Robb remembered when his father first told him and Jon that when they were Bran's age. Robb had looked at his half-brother and wrinkled his nose, and Jon stuck his tongue out in disgust. Those were the days when the only woman Robb wanted to spend with was his mother, it was before everything got complicated.

But it was also the days before he knew Iseis. Robb wondered if everything would have been different between the two of them if they had met and become friends at an earlier age.

"Anyway, you asked about my favorite dress." Iseis continued, interrupting his thoughts. "It's a red one. It was made by the same dress maker that makes all of my mother's gowns. It's light, and the skirt would flow in the wind. It had dark blood-red vines all over for its print and design. I wanted roses for the print instead of vines, but my mother insisted. Its sleeves are long, but they widen at the end loosely. The front of it has laces that tie it together in the bust. It has a brown corset-like belt what tightens at my waist. The front of the dress is shorter than the back, so shows the very start of my ankles and the train drags along the floor when I walk." She smiled

"I would like to see it on you one day,"

"It's all the way back in King's Landing," Iseis had regret in her voice "It's a shame. It was my favorite, but it wasn't the best one though. My mother had a wedding gown made for me, it's made of lace and it has pearls going down the neckline and rubies down the spine of the back and there are diamonds in the sleeves." She sighed, remembering it.

"I envy the lucky man who gets to see you wearing it one day." Robb tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He knew he could never be the one to marry her. Regardless to what he had with Iseis, Robb still needed to marry the Frey girl, as much as he detested the idea of it.

"I'll probably never get the chance to wear it," Iseis shrugged "Myrcella will most likely marry before me, it'll be hers."

"Would you ever take me to King's Landing with you? Once the war is over, that is." Robb asked

"Yes," She smiled "I'd take you to see the ocean, I think you'd like it. We could go swimming and after just lie in the sand together."

"It sounds nice," He nodded

"And then after that you could have your way with me while on the beach," She said and smirking, knowing fully well the sexual thoughts she was instilling in his brain. His throat tightened at the thoughts of taking Iseis on the warm sand, her body underneath his while kissing her slowly.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Robb smiled and kissed her temple. His hand interlaced with hers and their fingers intertwined.

Iseis smiled at the feel of his hand in hers. "The beach in front of the castle isn't open to commoners, so it would just be us. We wouldn't have to worry about being seen unless we were rudely interrupted by some guard or someone else in the castle hoping for a day on the beach."

He chuckled "Well, getting interrupted would certainly ruin my day. What would we do if someone came?"

"Well we could continue elsewhere. There are bushes right by the cliff the castle hangs off from. But snakes might be in it..." She said hesitantly and bit her lip, it was clear she was not fond of the reptiles.

"I'll protect you from snakes," Robb promised her.

"Good, because I'm not going to risk getting bitten just so we can fuck in a bush, Robb Stark."

"I would risk it," He laughed, thinking back to the previous night of him sliding in and out of her core, and being able to do all the sinful things he wanted to do to her again.

"No, you wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"No, the snakes in the Capital are horrible! Some of the poison can kill you, others just cause you to be sick. One time my Uncle Tyrion got bit," She giggled "Right on his upper caf, my Uncle Jaime said he was bed-ridden for weeks. Did you know they train snakes in Dorne?"

"I didn't," he shook his head while nipping at her ear.

"A snake charmer once came to the castle. The man had the snake in a basket, it danced for him when he played music." Iseis said sadly, remembering her times back in her home.

"What was your favorite thing about the Capital?"

"Mmm, the food!" She laughed and he did too.

"I imagine the food at Winterfell was quite dull for you when you visited."

"Well, it definitely wasn't what I was used too. I liked Winterfell regardless though."

"Did you?" He smiled

"Yes," She turned so she could face him and she kissed his lips lightly.

"What did you like about it?" Robb snaked his hands to her waist.

"There was a very attractive man there that I fancied quite a bit. I can't remember his name though." Iseis shrugged and teased playfully, "I think it was Greyjoy."

"Stop." Robb groaned "Don't even joke about that,"

"Does that bother you?" She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, it does actually." Robb admitted

"Why?" Iseis frowned

"Theon has always been better than me when it comes to women,"

She frowned "Something tells me you don't have a good experience when it came to that."

"Not exactly," He said

"What happened?" She asked, frowning.

"Whenever I pursue a woman he always seems to end up the one with them."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Though she really wasn't. Iseis had always been the jealous type.

Robb shrugged "It wasn't like it was going to work anyway. I was to be Lord of Winterfell one day, I needed to be with a highborn lady."

"Did you love any of these women?" Iseis was almost afraid to ask.

He tucked some fallen hair behind her ear as she looked down. "No,"

Iseis smiled slightly hearing that but tried not to show it. "Well in my opinion you are far better than Theon. Those women were fools."

"Really?"

"Yes. Theon is too cocky for his own good and has too much confidence in his ability to get women. I swear he thinks he's some god or something, that all the women flock to and are obsessed with."

"So, you wouldn't go for him then?" Robb asked

Iseis shook her head and touched her forehead to his "Not as long as I have you."

He smiled and kissed her lips passionately, her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist as she straddled him. Their kiss deepened and she smiled as they got closer, their tongues came together and wrestled.

Robb's fingers trailed up the skin on her back lightly, causing her to shiver. She wanted to experience what they had the night previously, but she knew she was still much to sore. His fingers kept running up and down her back and drawing patterns, causing Iseis to eventually break apart from the kiss.

"What?" He smiled

"You're tickling me," She giggled.

"That's not tickling," Robb smiled even wider "_This_, is tickling." His fingers moved and she cried out and thrashed in the water, trying to get away from him.

"Stop!" Iseis screamed in joy while laughing. She was struggling to get away from him and while doing so she was splashing water everywhere, "Robb, please! Please stop! I demand—ahh! Stop! Please, no more. Robb Stark, I demand that you take your hands off of me right now!" Iseis cried loudly, probably allowing the entire camp to hear her screams and laughter.

Robb quit tickling her as Iseis was still giggling.

"You promise you won't do it again?"

"I promise, you have my word." He wrapped his arms around her more and pulled her in and her head rested on his shoulder as she placed gentle kisses all over his neck and jawline.

He turned his head just before she could kiss his jaw again, stealing the kiss with his lips that was meant to be for his skin. Iseis laughed slightly during the kiss but returned it eagerly, meeting his passion.

She pulled away and sighed "I should go, or my guards will suspect something."

"I don't want you to." Robb never wanted her to go. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and always was happy.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to." She got up and the water ran down her soaked body. He followed her example and got up from the tub.

He placed his heavy robe around her and Iseis smiled. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," He said and put his other one on himself.

She ran her fingers through her wet hair and noticed him looking at her. "What?"

"You're just so beautiful," Robb said honestly.

Iseis smiled back and said nothing.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning and wondering if he said something wrong.

"I've never had anyone look at me like you do. You look at me and...I don't know. It makes me feel like I'm in some story I read when I was a girl."

Robb didn't know what to say to that. He kissed her forehead softly and just held her in his arms. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. That she meant the world to him. That she was his night and day, that she was his everything. He would do anything to make her smile, and he wanted her for the rest of his days. Robb loved Iseis so damn much, but he couldn't tell her.

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. So he stood there, the love of his life pressed against his chest, unable to say three small words. So Robb was there in silence, the only sound in the entire tent was the noise of their light breathing. He stood there in silence, at a loss of words and unable to say what was on his mind.

Silence. Silence was the only thing that passed between them, and yet Robb felt as though his thoughts had never been louder. All his mind focused on was how he didn't know it was possible to love a woman so much, and to such an extent.

"I don't think you know how much you mean to me." It was the safest way of speaking his affections he held for her, without actually confessing his love.

Robb felt Iseis smile against his chest. She looked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek, running her thumb against it gently. Iseis pressed her forehead against his once more, and whispered "And you have no idea how much you mean to me either," She then kissed his cheek "Good-night,"

"Sweet dreams," Robb told her as she picked up her dress on the ground and she disappeared from his tent. Robb's eyes followed her as she walked out. He wished she would stay there in his tent with him, but he knew she couldn't.

Robb felt loneliness creep in as soon as Iseis left; and an immediate regret for the silence that had just happened, when really he should have just told her what was on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please make my day and leave some feedback. Remember to include your ideas!<strong>

**Hint for the next chapter: I'll be writing from Cersei's point of view again, following Ned's execution. Also, Iseis finds out about a certain betrothal Robb never told her about...**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! I'll update faster if you do! ;)**


	12. Depends On How You Look At It

**Shout out to CLTex and Katheryne B for reviewing on the last chapter! Sorry, this chapter is somewhat uneventful, but it sets the stage for more things to come! Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12<em>

The next morning Lady Catelyn requested Iseis to join her for breakfast. Iseis graciously accepted of course, happy to have company. After all, she was still a prisoner and when Robb was away she was quite lonely.

"I take you were quite surprised to see your uncle yesterday?" Lady Stark asked her.

"Yes," Iseis looked down after she swallowed a bite of her toast "I was. To be honest, this was the last place I ever expected to see him. Robb told me he was able to disarm him. I have never known my uncle to be disarmed before. I've seen him drill and compete in tournaments probably a hundred times, I've never known him to lose his sword."

"Robb is a very skilled swordsman, but I doubt he could have done it all by himself. I suppose I should be grateful Ned let the children keep those Direwolves." Cat said while sipping her tea.

Iseis nodded "You must be very proud of him. He's acting Lord of Winterfell while leading an army."

"Yes, I am. I only wish it under different predicaments where Ned and the girls were not prisoners. Tell me, when did you leave the Capital?" She asked her

"Ohh, umm... It has been slightly over a month." Iseis answered. _Has it truly been that long? _It certainly didn't seem that long. She had only been traveling for a week before she was captured by Roose Bolton, and she was his hostage for nearly two weeks. The rest of the time Iseis had been Robb's prisoner. It seemed like only yesterday that she was back in King's Landing... But yet at the same time it seemed like an eternity.

"You saw my husband and daughters before you left?" Catelyn looked sad as she spoke of them.

"Not exactly, I do not know what had become of them. Your lord husband had only been imprisoned for one day when I left King's Landing. I didn't see Sansa or Arya either, but I am sure they are alright."

"Sansa did not mention Arya in her letters," A sadness edged Catelyn's voice and Iseis felt bad for her. She could not even begin to wonder how the poor woman felt.

"I am sure she is safe..." Iseis whispered, though she didn't believe it herself.

"I pray to the gods, old and new everyday for their safe return." The auburn haired woman said quietly. Iseis noticed how Robb favored his mother in his looks. His mother had the same color of auburn hair and blue eyes as he did. "And that you would be returned to your family as well."

Iseis smiled "Thank-you,"

"I imagine it won't be long until you go home. Now that we have your uncle you will most likely be traded to your family."

Iseis nodded "It will be good to be back home," Though she wondered how much would change if she ever was returned to her family?

"Robb would miss you," She grinned sweetly at the girl. Iseis's stomach dropped and her heart pounded in her chest. Did Cat know how they were involved? Had she found out?

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered slightly. Oh gods, how did Cat find out? Both Iseis and Robb were being extremely careful not to be seen.

Catelyn laughed "Surely you have noticed the way he looks at you?"

Iseis sighed in relief "No, I can't say I have..." She lied

"He's looked at you like that ever since Ned gave him the news."

"What news?" Iseis frowned

"About the betrothal."

"Betrothal?"

"You don't know?" Cat asked, frowning.

"Who's betrothal are we speaking about?" Iseis felt worried. Was Robb really betrothed and simply did not tell her?

"Your father must have never told you," Catelyn took a deep breath and straightened her fork and knife in front of her. "Or your mother at least?" Though Catelyn knew Cersei wouldn't tell Iseis.

"Told me what?" Iseis had stopped eating completely to listen to what she had to say.

"Your father wished for an alliance between House Stark and Baratheon."

"I know that," Iseis nodded "Joffrey and Sansa were to wed... They might still be, I cannot be sure. When I left the Capital they were still betrothed."

"Between you and Robb," Catelyn corrected

Iseis mouth almost fell open with shock. Why did no one ever speak of this before? Why didn't Robb tell her?

"Oh, I had no idea..." Iseis said rather breathlessly, her heart was beating quickly at the thought. She was to marry Robb? Why the hell did no one ever tell her?

"Your family did not tell you," Catelyn put the pieces together "Your mother didn't want to leave you in Winterfell. She didn't want you so far away from her. Sansa was sent for House Stark instead."

"Oh..." Iseis wished it wasn't Sansa and Joffrey.

"I'm surprised you were never told."

"I as well, I always thought my father would tell me. My mother, I can understand why she didn't... But my father was far more open about these things."

"It would have been a fine match," Catelyn grinned and Iseis smiled back.

"Yes, it would have."

"It would have been a difficult transition, but you would get used to it in time. And everything gets easier as you expect children."

"Did it get easier for you after you had Robb?"

"It did, and it's hard not to become attached to the father of your children after that."

Iseis pursed her lips "Clearly that wasn't the case with my mother..."

Catelyn didn't know what to say to that, so she changed the subject. "Robb cares for you. Did you know that? I've never seen him act like this around a woman before. I think he would have greatly enjoyed being married to you."

"I care about him as well," Iseis nodded "He's very honorable, I would have been lucky to be betrothed to him."

"Yes, he is." Catelyn smiled slightly and agreed "It's difficult for him though. He's too young for all of this responsibility...I fear he is too much like his father."

"You say that as though it were a bad thing."

"Depends on how you look at it. When I first met Ned I thought he was cold, stubborn, pig-headed northerner; after all I was supposed to marry his brother Brandon originally... But after a little while I grew to love Ned, and I realized there was more to him than just those qualities. I even grew to love his cold, stubborn, pig-headed northern part of him."

"Are you saying your son is also a cold and stubborn northerner as well?" Iseis laughed

"Yes. But he's also passionate, and protective, and gentle on the inside. He puts his entire heart into things, much like Ned did. Like I said, it is neither a good nor bad thing... It simply depends on how you look at it."

Just then, Iseis had the overwhelming desire to see him. She had to speak to Robb about the betrothal, and ask why he never mentioned it before. Iseis stood up "Excuse me, Lady Stark."

"Yes of course," She nodded and Iseis walked out of the tent.

She needed fresh air and room to breathe. Iseis found herself suffocating in there, unable to get the air she needed. Reality hit her when she realized just what Catelyn Stark had told her. Iseis couldn't believe she did not hear the news before. What was worse was no one even asked her on what she wanted! She would have said yes in a heartbeat had her father gave her an option of staying in Winterfell.

The entire thing had 'Cersei' written all over it. Of course, her mother thought she was doing the right thing by keeping it from her. She was afraid she would lose her daughter, and Iseis smiled as she thought of her mother's love she held for her. Cersei was forever looking out for her oldest daughter, it made Iseis's feelings for Robb to become difficult. She was feeling conflicted again, and as though she was betraying her mother. She didn't want to betray her mother, nor anyone else in her family.

How could she continue with this without the guilt eating her up? The thought killed her. But what hurt her even more was giving up Robb, after everything they experienced and all she had felt for him.

One thing was for sure, she would have to choose soon, she couldn't be wavering towards sides. She would inevitably have to choose one or the other.

The thought frightened her more than she had previously feared.

Iseis entered Robb's tent only to find no one there. She sighed and knew she would have to look around the camp for him or wait there.

Iseis had no idea how long he would be out so she turned around to go back to Cat. After all, she was not sure even if she was ready to face Robb yet, not after learning the news she had just found out. What would she say to him even? Was she mad that he didn't think to tell her? Iseis wasn't even sure how to feel about it herself. It was just better not to mention it at all until her head was cleared up, or least when she got the chance.

When Iseis turned around to head back to Catelyn her eye caught on something. She turned her head and spotted Robb not too far off, walking towards his tent.

Robb smiled when he saw Iseis and she smiled back.

"Hi," He said

"Hello," Iseis answered, still grinning. Her insides still flipped around nervously when he looked at her like that.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually. I need to speak to you about something."

"Let's go for a walk then." Robb replied and nodded.

They weren't in the concealment of his tent and now Iseis had to be sure it wasn't obvious she interested in him in a romantic way since they were in public. But the thoughts of what Cat just told her was still fresh in her mind.

"How are you this morning?" Robb inquired politely, asking after there was a brief silence.

"Well, I just finished having breakfast with your mother."

"And? How did it go?"

"Good, I really like her company." Iseis smiled.

"I hope she hasn't told you any embarrassing stories about me." A smirk played on Robb's lips.

Iseis laughed "No, I'm afraid I haven't been so lucky. You don't have to worry just yet, I have no blackmail stories I can hold against you and tell all of your Bannermen."

"Well I suppose I should thank the gods for that." Robb chuckled and he looked over to see her smile. He loved seeing her so happy.

She noticed him looking at her and she turned away. A silence was between them again as the two said nothing. Robb felt the need to break the silence though, not because it was awkward, but because he wondered why she had sought him out.

"How do you feel? From the other night?" Robb asked, wondering how she was healing and if she was still sore from their first time.

"Better, it doesn't feel as painful as it did. I think I'm almost healed."

"That's good,"

"Robb," She stopped him suddenly. He looked at her and saw something was troubling her.

"What is it?" He asked her with a concerned expression. His mother must have told Iseis something that bothered her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the betrothal?" Iseis asked finally.

His face fell and he knew he should have told her. Oh gods, he should have told her. Robb shouldn't have kept the news about him having to marry Lord Walder's daughter after the fighting was over. Iseis must hate him now. He couldn't believe he went so low as to bed her and not tell her of what was to happen in his future. He had taken her innocence without her knowing that he belonged to another. An incredible feeling of guilt built inside of Robb, and he knew he would lose Iseis. The thought pierced his heart like a knife. He didn't want to lose Iseis, not now, and not ever.

"Iseis, I'm so sorry. I should have told you." He said quickly, completely regretting not telling the truth. Robb should have just told her from the start. Now everything was going to be such a mess. And Robb couldn't even blame her for hating him for it.

"Don't be sorry," Iseis smiled, "You don't have to apologize, Robb."

"What?" Robb was so confused. Iseis was taking the news of his betrothal surprisingly well. Which is odd, because he always thought Iseis was the jealous type.

"I get why you didn't want to tell me, I understand. I only wish my family told me first." She frowned

Something told him they weren't on the same page exactly. He was talking about the Frey's... What was she talking about? "Your family?" Clearly his mother must have told her something...

"My father always said he'd tell me when he thought about setting a betrothal. I can understand why my mother didn't tell me, she's very protective. But my father?... I don't know why he kept it from me. He had no reason to." Iseis was talking about _their_ betrothal! Thank the gods, he was so close to giving away what happened with the Frey's. He would tell her eventually, but not in this matter. He needed it to be the right moment, and this wasn't it.

"They never told you?" Robb frowned.

"No," She shook her head.

"Well, it was never official. I guess they just didn't want to bother you, or cause you to worry."

"I wish they did," She said

"Would—...If they gave you an option, would you have said yes?"

She thought for a second and then Iseis nodded "Yes, I would have."

Robb grinned widely "Even if you had to be taken away from your King's Landing that you love so much?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't really miss it that much anymore." Not since the night they had spent together. In fact, if Iseis had to leave right at that moment she would have been heartbroken to be taken away from Robb.

"You wouldn't mind going to Winterfell then? You wouldn't mind staying with me?"

She shook her head "No, I wouldn't."

Robb could hardly believe his ears that Iseis wanted to stay with him. For the first time he wondered if she loved him like he loved her."I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's fine,"

He looked around and sighed "We'll be leaving soon,"

"How soon?" Iseis didn't like traveling. The last time they moved from Moat Cailin she was sore from riding for so many days.

"Tomorrow, we leave early in the morning."

"To march where?"

"Riverrun, and then King's Landing."

Iseis's face dropped and she turned to say something and closed her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing," She shook her head

"Iseis, please don't lie to me."

"I'm afraid you won't get to King's Landing on time..." She whispered

"What do you mean?"

"Robb, I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want to crush your hope. But Joffrey, he's... he's not right." Iseis said, looking up into Robb's eyes "He's too eager to prove himself as strong. He's always been cruel and sick, I'm worried that if we make too much haste on King's Landing that he may do something foolish. And if we don't make enough haste... Well, he may do the same thing anyway."

"You mean—..." His face fell and Robb couldn't continue.

"The only reason your father is still alive is because my mother is keeping him that way. Joffrey is an idiot, but he is the King so his actions can't be questioned."

"You think he'll..." Robb couldn't finish what he was about to say, not with his throat tightening at the thought.

"I don't know what he'll do. But perhaps he truly does have affections for Sansa and she pleaded for mercy."

"That doesn't give me comfort." He shook his head "He would kill my father even as I held you and your uncle prisoner?"

"Joffrey has no love for me, nor my uncle." Iseis said as she kept walking "I don't even think he has a heart to love with, to be honest. He could care less about us."

"But surely your mother would never let anything happened to the two of you."

"My mother can not control him for long," Iseis said regretfully "Had my father still been alive this would have never happened. I hate him."

"Don't say that, you don't hate him."

"I do! He was whoring drunk who barely cared at all for his children. He would hit my mother, what honorable man would lay a hand upon the woman he said his vows to?"

"If it hadn't been for him I wouldn't have found you again," Robb said sincerely "So I am grateful to him."

"You mean, if it hadn't been for him being so drunk a pig gutted him?" She scoffed

Robb said nothing.

"My father never taught Joffrey to be king." Iseis said regretfully "Not that he knew how to be one himself, but it would have put the boy in line... Your father spent all his time preparing you to be the Lord of Winterfell... My father spent his drowning himself in a bottle."

"Your father was a strong warrior,"

"Strong warriors do not always make good kings though. Your father would have made a good king, my uncle said he gave it up though. He said the Iron throne was all his, no one opposed him... Yet he held it for my father."

"My father had no wish to leave Winterfell,"

"The Seven Kingdoms would have been a better place if he only reached out and took it." She shook her head as they walked into the woods, going out of the sight of everyone. Iseis scoffed "I used to dream of sitting in the Iron Throne,"

"You did?" Robb chuckled

"Yes," She laughed "I thought of ways I could get rid of Joffrey. I imagined trapping him in a box and sending him to Dorne so the throne could be all for me. Then I one day told my father of my schemes, he howled in laughter and then told me that even if I did successfully get rid of Joffrey I could never sit on the Iron Throne because I had been born a girl."

"I think you would have made an excellent ruler, my lady." He pulled her in his arms and held her body against his.

"Robb, someone might see." Iseis scolded as his hands gripped her waist. Of course, they were shielded by the forest but Iseis didn't want to risk it.

"Let them see, I'll go mad if I have to wait a minute longer without touching or kissing you."

Iseis smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and their lips touched. Robb's hands gripped her hips harder and their mouths clashed together. Their tongues wrestled together heatedly as they continued with their kiss. Iseis pulled him closer and pushed her lower body into his , desperately trying to remove the space between their bodies.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers "Visit my tent tonight?"

"Why? What would we do, Lord Stark?" Iseis smirked playfully.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He teased her before kissing her lips once more.

* * *

><p>Cersei had never wept as she did now. She wept and wept and wept like never before. Hearing Jaime had been captured was her last straw of sanity.<p>

Her daughter and now her lover; they were both held hostage by the Stark boy.

She sat there with her knees under her chin, her fingers ran through the sheets of Iseis's bed. She laid down on the pillow and smelt the scent of Lavender, which was always Iseis's favorite.

She couldn't even remember how many times Jaime had sat in this very spot with her, holding her, kissing her gently as they watched little Iseis sleeping.

They were both gone. And damn her, she had tried so hard to be strong; but she had wept like a child.

She sniffed as she wiped tears away and wondered where the two were now. Where they together in a cell? Did they have each other like she hoped? Was Jaime being tortured and was Iseis too? Was Iseis, as she feared, being raped by Robb Stark or other northerners?

Not knowing was the worse part. She had heard nothing from her spies about how they were being kept and how they were doing. Varys was the only reason she knew about Jaime, but she did not trust the eunuch.

_Trust_. The only person she had ever trusted anything with was Jaime. Everyone else she pretended to trust, but never did. It was what kept her alive for so long. It was her survival. It was the difference between her and Eddard Stark. She knew how to play the game of thrones. She knew how to win.

Joffrey had taken Eddard Stark's head that day. He had doomed Jaime and Iseis for certain. Joffrey had placed their heads on the chopping block the very moment he did Ned Starks.

He was such a stupid boy. Where had she gone wrong in raising him? Perhaps she had favored him too much?

She looked at the small plush lioness on Iseis's bed. She had long ago thought Iseis had gotten rid of that thing, but all along she had kept it in her closet. Iseis put it on her bed the day she left, she must have known Cersei would need it.

She held the little lioness to her chest and she remembered the day Jaime had given it to Iseis. It was her third name-day and Iseis loved it more than anything. Cersei smiled remembering the look on her face when she opened it and how happy she was.

Jaime had always been there for Iseis, she hoped he was there for her now. Though Iseis was not one Jaime's children like her other three were, he was more a father to her than Robert ever was. It was clear Robert also loved her, he just wasn't meant to be a father.

Jaime, on the other hand, he was so good with the children. She knew he had a soft spot especially for Iseis and Myrcella, he was forever spoiling the girls. She had once asked why he adored them so much and he had responded that it was because they were 'mini-Cerseis'.

Cersei, of course, had only laughed and said the two girls were nothing like her. Jaime replied that she was right, Iseis was far less malicious and Myrcella much more gentle. He explained he could see a part of her in them though. Iseis had her intelligence, cunningness, and thirst for power. Iseis played the part of the pretty flower but truly she was the serpent underneath it, concealed by the flower's thorns. Myrcella had her determinedness and grace, as well as her knack for politics, it seemed. Myrcella would grow up to play the game just as well as she did, maybe even better.

Even as she thought of that, it did not bring her comfort. Nothing comforted Cersei as of late. She didn't eat and barely slept, she was afraid of what her dreams might bring. She had seen Iseis getting hurt, her beautiful face plagued with bruises. She had seen Jaime getting tortured and questioned. Terrible pictures filled her unconscious mind and she did not know if any of the dreams were true or not. She had woken up with a cold sweat every night, her head spinning and her heart racing while she was out of breath. The night did not bring her peace.

"Mother?" A tiny voice croaked.

"Myrcella?" Cersei looked up and saw the little blonde girl in a nightgown. "What are you doing out of bed, sweetling?"

"I couldn't sleep," Tears ran down her fair skin "I miss her too much."

Cersei wiped her eyes and put down Iseis's old stuffed toy. She would be strong for her youngest daughter. "Come here," She held her arms open and Myrcella raced to her, not caring about a lady-like fashion.

As Cersei held her she was not Queen Regent and Myrcella was not the princess. It was just a mother and daughter holding each other, grieving for those they loved who were lost to them.

"I keep having dreams." Myrcella croaked "They keep hurting Iseis. I hate them, I want them to stop so terribly. But no matter how much I yell and scream they never stop. They keep hurting her, no matter what I say."

"Iseis is fine," Cercei lied "They wouldn't hurt her."

"Would they hurt Uncle Jaime?" Myrcella sobbed

"No," Cercei lied again

"But Joffrey cut off Lord Stark's head... Will the northerners do the same to them?"

Cersei's heart raced and her palms were sweaty. "No." How many more lies must she tell? When will the lies stop? And when will she finally have all of her children returned to her safety?

Cersei knew the answer. _Never_.

She feared she would never get Iseis back.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so as a bit of an April Fools I led you guys on to thinking Iseis would find out about the betrothal to the Frey's. And are you guys just as pumped as I am about season 4 airing on the 6th!? I'm pretty much just counting down the hours now. I'll try to update on Saturday before-hand, so you guys can get one more chapter in before season 4 hits!<strong>

**Hint for the next chapter: Maybe another sex scene (I'm still debating on it! Let me know if you guys want it to happen or not.) And a certain someone finds out about Robb and Iseis's relationship!**

**Thanks,**

**-Amelia**

**Don't forget to review, etc...**


	13. Darkest Before the Dawn

**Huge thanks to Sparky She-Demon, Katheryne B, CL Tex, Ithilya, and HermioneandMarcus for their reviews! Enjoy this next chapter and please review, follow, etc...**

**Warning: Reader discretion is advised... Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

Iseis could only sit in silence as she waited in Robb's tent. She had been sitting there since she heard the news that Eddard Stark had been beheaded. Iseis couldn't imagine how Robb and Catelyn felt. All she wanted to do was comfort them, but she didn't know how.

Iseis tried to come up with ways to help, to just be there for them. But she had no idea how they were feeling. There was nothing she could relate to. Yes, her father died but she didn't have the relationship with him that Robb and Lord Eddard had. There was nothing Iseis could do but wait.

As she thought of these things the tent flaps opened and Robb entered. She saw his eyes were red and watery from his tears. He did not look like the man who had brought Jaime Lannister down only three days before. He was so broken, she realized. He looked so hurt, and so young and confused.

"I'm so sorry," Were the only words she managed to get out as she stood up.

He sniffed and shook his head as he gripped onto the back of a chair tightly while facing her, his nails digging in the wood so hard Iseis feared they would start bleeding. "You shouldn't be here." Robb replied seriously "You shouldn't have to see me like this..." It was obvious he was trying to contain the tears.

She had heard the new only a few hours ago. She didn't go to Robb, knowing he would need time with his mother to mourn. The last she heard was that he had brought all his anger out and ruined his sword. He was a mess, that much was clear. Iseis had never seen him so broken. It killed her to know that there was absolutely nothing she could do. She found herself wondering if he hated her because of what her family had done. She was afraid he would never forgive her for this, for the crimes her family had committed.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Robb." She whispered as she walked over to him. Iseis put her hand on his arm in a comforting way. "Not for me,"

Robb broke down. He took her in his strong arms and held her as he cried. She could feel his body shake as he sobbed and she only ran her hand through his auburn curls and told him it was alright. He didn't hate her, that much was clear as he held her. He didn't hold her personally responsible for what her family had done.

Iseis had not wept when her father had died. She would have had he died in another way, but he had condemned himself. She had loved her father, but not to the extent Robb had loved his. She had barely shed a tear, only two small ones silently flowed down her cheek when the bells had rung, signaling the King had died. She had not cried for Robert Baratheon since. Iseis was done crying for people who were not worth the time.

She took Robb to the bed and sat down, still holding him. Iseis didn't know how long they stayed there, but she cried as well. One tear fell for Robb, the man she cared for, and held feelings for, the man she was probably falling in love with. Another fell for Lord Eddard, he had always been so kind to her.

Robb pulled away with red eyes and quickly wiped his tears. "Forgive me," He apologized "You must think I'm weak."

"No," Iseis protested while frowning and touched his cheek gently "Never." She kissed him gently, to show how much she cared.

The kiss was not like the others they had shared. It wasn't hot with passion, or full of need. This one was sloppy and wet from their tears, but it felt just as intimate and beautiful as the other ones they had previously given each other.

He was the one to pull away. Sadness struck her face and he shook his head. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be." Iseis said gently "You're hurting, it's alright."

Iseis then got up to pour him some wine. She walked to the side of the tent and poured two goblets, one for Robb and the other for herself.

He was behind her when she turned around. She had barely heard him sneak up on her. "Here," Iseis said and handed it to him.

"Thank-you," He nodded and she took a sip of her own drink. Robb downed his entire cup in only a couple large gulps.

He poured himself another after he finished it. "I want to forget. The best way to do that is to get drunk," He explained "I just... need to keep my mind off it. I still can't believe it. I stand here, still thinking I have a chance to save him...But then I remember, and I know that he's gone."

"I'm so sorry," Iseis shook her head. It killed her to see how heartbroken Robb looked. "I-I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry, Robb. Gods, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?"

Robb shook his head and he looked at her "Nothing. Just you being here with me is enough." He looked at her and he swore she was an angel. Out of all the darkness and the war and destruction, she was still there. And seeing her look at him like that; the way she had pain behind her eyes, looking at him like she would do anything for him... Robb was sure then that everything would be alright as long as she stayed with him. Things would get better eventually. After all, his father always said that it was darkest before the dawn.

Robb set his glass down and he took a step towards her. His hand brushed some of her fallen hair behind her ear and Iseis looked at him with worried eyes. She held her hands on his while he cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Tell me what I have to do," Iseis whispered as their lips almost touched "Please, I can't stand to see you like this." Her voice almost broke from the emotion it held within.

"Will you give yourself to me again?" Robb asked her.

She smiled lightly, the corner's of Iseis's mouth barely lifted up "I told you 'always', didn't I?" She went up on her tippy toes and placed her mouth on his. His lips were warm and tasted like the wine they were just drinking. Her hand placed her goblet back on the table next to his and after she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Robb kissed Iseis roughly, pulling greedily at the ties of her dress. His fingers worked to get it off of her while hers did the same to his doublet. He groaned when he felt Iseis lick his teeth to get him to open his mouth for her while they kissed. Robb's hands gripped her hips roughly and the pulled her in closer to him. They kissed like they did the first night they spent together, they kissed like they needed each other. And Robb _did_ need her. He needed her more that she could ever know.

She had to pull her arms out of the sleeves for her dress and Robb pulled it down to her hips so her chest was bare. His hands groped Iseis hard and she moaned into his mouth. Iseis's fingers couldn't his doublet off fast enough. She quickly tried to get it off, tearing it open while she did so. As soon as she got it partially off she placed her hands on his bare chest, feeling his warm skin. She felt his muscles tremble under her touch and Iseis separated from kissing his lips to trail her mouth down his neck.

Iseis had finally got his doublet all the way off him and casted it on the floor. Her heart beat quickly and in between her legs ached for Robb's touch. Iseis needed him to fill her up and move against her like they did the last time. She needed to be connected with him once more, to have their hearts beat at the same pace. To feel his skin against hers, to have him kissing her like she meant the world to him. For them to both to forget their pain, their thoughts, their honor, just to be wrapped up into each other.

Only Iseis hoped it wouldn't be as painful as the last time. Even if it was, she wouldn't mind. Because even if it did hurt, her mother had always said there could be no beauty without pain. And no matter the hurt either one of them were feeling, the physical pain for her, and the emotional for him, their actions would be beautiful. It was funny how something so simple such as sex had such a great impact. It held so much love and tenderness, and need... There was such a desperate need for each other.

As Iseis thought of that Robb took her dress from around her hips and pulled it all the way down so she was only left in her shoes. She laughed as he kissed her hungrily and his hands went to grope her nude chest. Iseis wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed deeply and aggressively with heated passion. His hands slid from her breasts to down her waist and then rested on her bottom. He then lifted her up in his arms, hands tightly gripping her as Iseis's legs wrapped around him.

Robb kissed all over her face and Iseis laughed as her hands ran through his thick curls, playing and tangling with them. His tongue was back in her mouth when he kissed her again and both Iseis and Robb couldn't get enough of each other. They could never get enough, never feeling satisfied until they had each other completely.

* * *

><p>"We need to make haste to Riverrun," Catelyn told Theon Greyjoy as they walked along the battle camps. She had never been fond of her husbands ward, but she was now just in need of a familiar face. "Tywin Lannister won't stay busy for long. And not to mention the rest of the Kingslayer's still remaining part of his army."<p>

"I'll make sure Robb is prepared to move out tomorrow," Theon nodded. Catelyn knew the Iron Islander was having hard time with Ned's death as well. After all, Ned had been like a father to the boy for most of his life.

"I'll go with you, I need to see how he's holding up." She breathed. Her stomach still flipped in disbelief. She didn't believe Ned was truly gone. He couldn't be, he promised he would return to Winterfell... That he would return to her.

Catelyn wondered what it would be like in the halls of Winterfell without him. She wondered how empty the space in her bed would feel, how alone she would feel. Cat doubted the void that had been created in her heart could ever be filled. She wondered if she would ever again feel whole, or if she would always feel broken.

"Last I heard Lady Iseis was checking on him as well." Theon informed her.

"What do you think of Iseis?" Catelyn needed to know what she was like with others, not just her.

Theon smirked and something told Catelyn he was thinking of other things other than the girls personality, and more her of body.

He answered seriously though, regardless of what he had thought, "I wouldn't trust her. Her mother is the Queen and she still thinks that her siblings are legitimate. She seems like a waste of space to me, all she was good for was trading her freedom for Lord Stark's and your daughters... But now... I'm not sure what to think of her. To be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't stabbed Robb in the back yet, just like her Uncle stabbed the Mad King."

"She doesn't seem like the type to commit murder. Robb trusts her."

"I think it's foolish that he does. She's treacherous, she's only waiting for the right moment to strike."

"She certainly has not done anything to prove mistrust. I think she is only a sweet girl caught in the middle of this..."

"A girl who—" Theon stopped mid sentence as he opened the flaps of Robb's tent, only to close it quickly and grab Catelyn's arm to stop her. "Don't go in there," He warned her, his voice changing to a very serious tone.

"What? Why? What's—..." Cat stopped mid silence when she heard the soft moaning coming from the tent. Her insides twisted up and an uncomfortable feeling settled over her as she knew who it was who was in there with Robb. "Iseis?" She asked Theon as they began to walk away.

"Yes." He nodded.

Cat didn't know what to feel, knowing her son was having an intimate relationship with the daughter of the woman who allowed Joffrey to remove her husband's head. Suddenly panic filled her up knowing how terrible things would be if word got out and they were discovered. Iseis was _not_ his betrothed, and if the Frey's found out... It would not end well.

"Holy shit," Theon muttered under his breath in disbelief. He realized his crudeness in her presence and apologized "Pardon my lady."

Catelyn shook her head as they walked away. "This is dangerous. If one of the Frey's were to find out..."

"What in Seven Hells is he thinking?" Theon asked in shock. He couldn't believe Robb would risk such a thing. Of course, there was once a time where he would have congratulated Robb for bedding Iseis, he even once suggested it to him! Of course, it was so Robb could manipulate her by making her gain feelings for him, and then have her write for Lord Stark's and the girl's release, but that before he was promised to a Frey! Now Theon wondered why Rob had forsaken his honor and been so foolish. But again; what was honor compared to a woman's love?

"If the Lannister's gained word of it as well..." Catelyn didn't have to continue her sentence, Theon pieced together that it would only worsen their situation.

"Lannisters," He scoffed "I worry more about the Freys. Had Robb not been betrothed, who cared if he bed her? But to risk it now? We can't afford to lose the Frey's support."

"I will speak with him tomorrow," She said. Both Theon and Catelyn knew that Robb and Iseis's little relationship had to be put to an end. If not, what chance did they have to winning this game of thrones?

* * *

><p>With shaky fingers Iseis continued to work to undo his breeches as both of them kicked their boots and socks off. He no longer held her in his arms and her feet were firmly placed on the ground. The ground was cold under her feet but Iseis didn't mind; she knew she would be hot and sweaty in a couple of minutes anyway. Her arms latched around his neck as Robb pulled her to the bed.<p>

Robb's tongue worked it's way into her mouth yet again as her body was right against his. His hand went from Iseis's breast to between her legs, feeling her and getting her ready for him. Iseis cried out when he did that, her breath grew heavy from how turned on she was.

He entered a finger into her and she moaned out loud and whimpered against his lips for more. He was slow and gentle with her, just like he had been their first night only a couple of days ago.

Robb just needed some kind of physical affirmation to assure him he wasn't alone. She cared about him, he realized. She cared enough to do anything to keep his mind from wandering to the death of his father. He found himself wondering yet again if she loved him, or if Robb was the only one.

He pushed her onto the bed and he crawled on top of her, Iseis was beneath him spreading her legs. He moved her up so her head was resting on a pillow and he kissed her lips tenderly as he removed his finger. He took her thighs and placed them around his hips as Iseis's nails gently raked up his back. Her fingers drew lazy patterns on his skin as she did that. Robb swallowed a tightening feeling in his throat as he prepared to enter her. He thought of nothing as they touched and kissed, and then finally connected. He didn't think of the Frey girl, or the war, or his honor, or his home, or the fact his father was gone.. Robb's only thought was Iseis.

Tears ran down Iseis's face again as they made love. It did not hurt her as much as their closeness had affected her emotionally. She had tears for the slight discomfort she was feeling, but mainly because she had never felt so whole or complete, so... content. She was content and happy with him. It was no doubt that she was falling in love with him. '_Falling', _being the key word. She was not yet totally in love with Robb yet, but she was definitely getting there. Iseis just had not gotten to that point where she fully and undoubtedly knew...

Robb filled her completely as her legs wrapped around him as he thrusted in and out of her in a slow and steady rhythm. His expert and experienced hips brought himself down on her, going deeper and deeper with every time herentered back inside her.

Iseis moaned and threw her head back as he groaned in pleasure. He hit something inside her and she gasped at the incredible feeling she had never felt before and never yet experienced. He continued hitting that place and all she could do was bite her lip and hope not to scream and allow the entire camp to know what they were up to. Robb said Iseis's name as he moaned and she shivered. Her nails clawed at the skin on his back and she found herself pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Her legs had wrapped around him again and even as he held her they continued, not breaking the rhythm they had worked up to. Iseis felt something build up in her as he continued pushing inside of her. She felt her back arch more as Robb kissed her harder with more meaning and purpose as they continued with their love-making.

Iseis felt waves of pleasure release and she had never felt anything so good before. She gasped and moaned as she trembled and released, tightening around him. By doing so she had brought on his release as well. Robb had followed right after, moaning as he shot his seed deep inside of her in only a few long and hard thrusts.

when Robb finished he pulled out and rolled over to the bedding beside her. Robb kissed Iseis's forehead gently as he wrapped his arms tightly around her slim waist and held her against his body. Both of them were fully satisfied and Iseis felt that feeling of being complete well up inside of her yet again.

"Thank-you," Robb said, still out of breath from their love session.

"For what?" Iseis asked, she was still at a loss of breath as well.

"For taking my mind off of it," He trailed his fingers gently up her back. Iseis rested her face in the crook of his neck and she kissed his skin gently as Robb ran a hand through his sweaty auburn hair.

"You're welcome," She smiled softly before kissing him softly again.

He saw she was in a slight discomfort and he frowned "I hurt you," It wasn't a question. He had seen the tears run down her face. Robb then realized he might have been somewhat too rough for only their second time.

"You didn't." Iseis whispered sincerely and he turned his head to look in her sparkling eyes.

"But you were crying, I hurt you." He repeated.

"No," Iseis touched his cheek gently and then kissed Robb lightly on the lips "You could never hurt me, Robb."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully the sex scene wasn't too 'M' worthy, and was still somewhat tasteful. So a couple of you guys thought it was Jaime that was going to find out about their relationship. Well, I got ya there. Obviously someone had to find out first in order to tell him... Since he's locked away and clearly has no way of possibly knowing. Of course, he'll find out soon (like next chapter soon). I'll try to update next weekend or earlier if I get the chance. ALSO SEASON 4 STARTS TOMORROW!<strong>

**Next chapter: Jaime finds out and Cat confronts Robb about his relationship with Iseis.**

**-Amelia**

**Reviews, follow, and favorites are always appreciated!**


	14. King of the North

**Oh my God, the first episode of Season 4 was so good! Anyway, as promised here's the next chapter, please ignore the fact it is terribly edited! Thanks to AnimEfAN506, alesksjoly, HermioneandMarcus, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x (I love your stories by the way. I was thrilled you reviewed!), CLTex, and Sparky She-Demon for the kind reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14<em>

"You're that Greyjoy boy, aren't you?" Jaime Lannister asked one of his guards who came to check on him occasionally. He recognized him from when Jaime traveled to Winterfell only a year earlier.

"I'm no boy, Lannister." Theon narrowed his eyes at the golden-haired prisoner. He was not fan of Lannisters, and the Kingslayer pissed him off constantly when he checked on him.

Jamie ignored him. He cared nothing for what the boy said. "So you are?" He smiled "Tell me, how's your lord? Good old Ned Stark?" Theon's face dropped and his jaw hardened. Jaime forced himself to stop from smirking at the boy's fallen expression. "Is he well?" Jamie saw it was a sensitive topic. He over-heard some of the guards saying how Eddard Stark had lost his head. And of course, Jaime had used it to his advantage to get under the boy's skin.

"Your sister saw it fit to have him executed." Theon said angrily, he was only seconds away from attacking Jaime. He noticed how the boy's hand was on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at any moment.

"Ah, Cersei... No, I don't think it was her. Joffrey maybe? The boy is a menace."

"He's your bastard." Theon snarled, as though that was meant to hurt him.

"Unfortunately," He didn't even deny it, much to Theon's shock. Jaime smirked "What? Were you expecting me to protest?"

"I didn't expect you to agree if that's what you meant.."

"Ah, yes. Well, it is true... I did fuck my sister."

"Your niece seems to still believe you didn't,"

"Iseis?" Jaime frowned, he had not seen her since the day he arrived. "How is she being kept? Is she.. is she alright?"

"For now," Theon smirked. Now he was taunting him. He filled with hate, he did not take matters with Iseis lightly. He was protective when it came to his family. After all, a lion had to protect his pride.

"Tell me, why aren't you in one of these cells with me? You're a prisoner aren't you? Or are you Robb Stark's bitch that he can order about do his every bidding, just as his father did?"

Theon's smirk was gone and his jaw hardened with detest. His face tightened and Jaime knew he won. Lannister's had always been known to be good at taunting people and getting the last word.

"After all, you are a prisoner. After your daddy failed at that pathetic rebellion you kind of became the Stark's little pet, didn't you?" Jaime paused just to see the anger radiating from the stuck-up Greyjoy, "I like being honest," A light smirk played on Jamie's face. He knew he could get a rise out of Greyjoy. By doing so he could lure him into his cage and kill him and then take his keys. "Don't take it personally. I was only saying what came to mind."

"Unfortunately for you, I like being honest as well." Theon was able to compose himself enough to say. Jaime thought the boy suddenly looked oddly calm, as though he knew something Jaime didn't and that's why his taunts didn't bother him. "Which is why I suppose I should tell you about your niece..."

"And what is that exactly?" Jaime was suddenly terrified, only he didn't show it. He wouldn't let himself be caught off guard.

"Well, there's some good news." Theon shrugged "She's not being kept in a cage as you are... No, Robb decided he liked her far more in his bed, instead of in a cage."

His heart had stopped. That couldn't be true. The news terrified him and settled deep inside his gut. His stomach flipped and his chest burned in disbelief. "You're lying!" Jaime spat while yelling and fought his restraints. He would kill them all with his bare hands.

Theon laughed "Believe me, I'm not lying. Ask her yourself maybe, or don't... Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't hear screaming and pleading and begging for him to stop... Though, I don't think she minds it anymore. After all, her pleads and screams have turned into wanton moaning like a whore."

"You lying son of a bitch!"

"What? You don't believe me? I've heard the slut myself. The whole damn camp has heard her." Theon narrowed his eyes and got down to Jaime's level "And do you want to know what the best part is? The best part is that Robb is probably fucking her as we speak. How does that make you feel? Knowing she is being brutalized and you can do nothing but sit there on your ass while in chains? How does her betrayal feel, Kingslayer? You're used to it though, I hope. After all, betrayal seems be a common thing within your family... You do remember Mad King Aerys, don't you?"

"I will kill you! I swear it, I will take your head and Robb Stark's and everyone's else's!" Jamie yelled angrily, all the hate was building inside him.

"No you won't," Theon only laughed again "You're our prisoner, just as Iseis is... You're lucky Robb is merciful, otherwise he would have taken both your head and your little slut nieces'." He turned around and left.

Jamie was all alone with his disbelief and rage. He didn't think Robb Stark would rape Iseis... Jaime thought him to have too much honor. But the thought still drove him to insanity. He would kill them, he made sure of it. He would kill every single person in this camp until only he and Iseis remained.

Pain curled up in his chest at the thought of her being hurt. He had never before experienced this kind of heartache.

He hoped more than anything that Theon Greyjoy was lying. Because if he wasn't... Jamie could not stand even the possibility that it might be true. The fear that Iseis was being hurt curled up in his chest and Jaime then realized that he needed to escape now more than ever.

* * *

><p>Iseis smiled while she slept when she felt warm lips on the back of her neck. Hands raked from her thigh to her backside and she groaned "Robb," She protested as he continued to kiss her.<p>

"Wake up," He whispered in her ear. She only rolled over more and groaned in the pillow. He chuckled and kissed her shoulders and her neck again. Iseis pulled the blankets over her more to shield herself away from him, Robb only pulled them down though. "Iseis, wake up."

She sighed tiredly "I'm already awake."

"Good," Robb chuckled and kissed her neck again while sliding his hand between her thighs to tease her.

"Well, I'm definitely awake now," She laughed and kissed him.

She rolled to her side so she was facing him. Her chin rested on his chest and Iseis smiled when she saw his messy bed-head.

"Good morning beautiful,"

"Good morning to you as well." Iseis giggled and then rolled on top of him, straddling him as he gripped her thighs. "What's on the agenda today, my lord?"

"Riding to Riverrun," He sighed and she nodded before leaning down to kiss him.

"Your grandfather and uncle are there?" She asked

"Yes," Robb answered and nodded "Will you accompany me on the ride?"

She frowned and shook her head "It wouldn't be fitting. I'm still you're prisoner Robb,"

He sat up and held her in his lap and he kissed her chest and neck "You're not my prisoner."

"I am," She said before taking his face in her hands and kissing him lightly.

"Not if I had my way..." He shook his head

"You truly trust the daughter of a Lannister?" Iseis raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I trust you," Robb only kissed her neck more "You haven't tried to kill me yet... I suppose you're a tame little lion,"

"Stag," She corrected "And as for tame," Iseis pushed him down on the bed and rolled her hips into his pelvic bones, causing Robb to bite his lip and stifle a groan as he felt blood rush to his lower body, "I can show you just how tame exactly I can be while we wrestle in-between the sheets," Iseis bit his lip playfully when she leaned down to kiss him again.

"You continue speaking like that and I may have to take you again before we leave,"

"Then why don't you?" She smirked, mischief sparkled in her green eyes.

"Because," Robb kissed her lightly "We need to prepare to go, and we can't exactly do that while I'm inside you."

Iseis rolled her eyes and got off of him "Fine," She went to retrieve her gown of the floor. She heard him get off the bed and come behind her just as she bent down to pick her dress up. As Iseis stepped into it she felt Robb's hand on her hips and she pulled her dress up so it covered her, the laces in the back undone. "Lace me up?"

She felt his fingers lighten the laces and pull all the way up until her dress was snug against her body and fully tied. Iseis turned around and kissed him hard, noticing he was still naked and she smiled during the kiss when she felt him get more turned on.

"I may have to go back on my word," He chuckled when they pulled away.

"Get dressed, you were the one who said we had to prepare."

"So bossy," He shook his head as he walked over to his fallen clothes as well.

She smiled and began to walk out of the tent, "I'll see you soon, perhaps?"

"Try to behave," Robb smirked and looked over to her.

"And if I don't? Will you punish me tonight in bed?" Robb could hear the playfulness in Iseis's voice.

"I just might." His smirk grew larger at the thought of all the lessons he could teach her while they had each other in the sheets.

He saw her smile widen and Iseis laughed and she began to walk and then call "I'll be sure to misbehave then, my lord." She then walked out of the tent and Robb chuckled at her reply.

As soon as she left Robb felt the loneliness sink back in, and suddenly he was flooded with the newly discovered news of his father's death.

Yet even though Robb felt sadness he smiled when he saw the space in his bed where she slept, her head imprint still in the pillow. He never knew that a man could love a woman as much as he loved Iseis. She drove his every thought, his entire day consisted of longing for her to be with him, and to wait for night when they could spend time together without worry.

He felt guilty about having to hide their relationship though. They shouldn't have to sneak around, but he knew why they must. She was his prisoner and he was betrothed to the Frey girl. The idea made him sick, knowing that for the rest of his life another who wasn't Iseis would share his bed, father his sons and become his wife.

It made his heart lurch at the thought of knowing he couldn't have Iseis. Each moment he spent with her he had fallen more in love. Robb knew they could never be together though, she still needed to go back to the Capital to be traded for his sisters... He would have to let her go eventually.

After he had dressed he sorted through a mix of letters, his mind still drifting to the woman he had under him the night before, writhing and whimpering for him, begging for him. He had been with quite a few women before, but none had ever left him feeling like this. None had ever left an impression on him where they were all he could think of, not like Iseis had.

He smiled when the tent flaps opened, he expected it to be Iseis coming back because she had forgotten something. His expression dropped when he only saw his mother standing there.

"Were you expecting someone?" She asked, her hands clasped together.

"No," He shook his head, lying.

Catelyn only pursed her lips, she could tell Robb wasn't being truthful "It's good to see you smile... I didn't expect to see it for a long time."

"I didn't expect to smile either," Not with everything that was happening. Not so soon after his father's death.

"You were expecting Iseis?" His mother asked suddenly.

Robb said nothing at first, only ran a hand over his beard and nodded "Yes,"

Cat gave him a soft smile and went over to him. He was sitting on the desk across from her and she ran a hand through his unruly hair. "When did you grow up so fast Robb?"

"Mother—," He began to say but she had cut him off.

"No, where did my little boy go? The one who used to come running to me when he saw me? You've changed so much. You're a man grown, who can make his own decisions... But you made a promise Robb, a promise to the Frey's."

"I'm aware of that." Robb nodded "I'll wed Lord Walder's daughter when the war is over. Why are you bringing it up though?"

"I was walking to your tent last night with Theon... It seemed you were preoccupied with Iseis..." Robb's face fell when he heard her say that and he swallowed at the tightening feeling that was forming at the back of his throat. "What are you thinking, Robb? If someone knew you were with her? If the Lannisters found out? Or the Freys? Or your own men? What are you doing taking her to your bed?" Catelyn asked him seriously.

"They won't find out mother," He shook his head, though he wasn't so sure now.

"Theon and I found out easily enough." Catelyn wished he was not bound to this marriage pact, but with the crossing there needed to be a price. The only thing Catelyn wanted was for her son to be happy. But he made a promise, and that promise needed to be honored. Should the Freys find out Cat was scared they would withdraw their soldiers and they would never reach King's Landing to rescue Sansa and Arya.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have taken her to my bed. But it's too late now... And I love her." Robb said sincerely

Catelyn's heart fell upon hearing that Robb loved Iseis. How? They were from opposite sides, they had completely opposite views.

"How?" She found herself asking in disbelief "She's beautiful, yes! But what else is there? She's Cersei's daughter! How could you love her? You're so young, what do you even know about love?"

"If you're even asking that question, obviously more than you do..." His jaw hardened.

"What if she becomes pregnant, Robb? It would be your bastard."

"If she become pregnant then I'll marry her." He said confidently.

"You can't, you've given Walder Frey your word."

"He can find another man for his daughter. Iseis and I were to be married anyway, we can tell him that..."

"But the betrothal was never official." Catelyn reminded him "Does she even know of the agreement with Walder?"

"No, I haven't told her yet." He crossed his arms and Catelyn almost groaned in irritation. She couldn't believe how foolish he was being!

"By the Gods, Robb! You've taken her to your bed while lying to her. She's probably filled with the same romantic notion as you, thinking that everything will end well. It won't! You'll both be hurt and you have stolen her innocence. Where does that leave her? She'll be hurt if she finds out, knowing you deceived her. She'll think you used her as your own personal whore to be cast away when you were finished with her."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He explained and looked up at his mother "I love Iseis, I don't care about the Freys."

"And what of your Bannermen?" Catelyn rose her eyebrows "Do you want to lose them as well?"

"If we marry, I'll explain it was to sue for peace."

"Sue for peace?!" Catelyn exclaimed "Those... people took your father's head!" She spat "And you wish to sue for peace?!"

"No one wants vengeance more than I do! But I need to consider the lives of those who fight for me. How many more have to die? How long before Sansa and Arya's heads get taken too? Peace is the only option."

Catelyn shook her head "You know just as well as I do that the Lannisters will never accept... Especially if they discover what you have done to Iseis."

Robb's jaw hardened. "I need her, I'm not giving her up."

"And does she feel the same for you? Or is she simply adapting to survive? She is a Lannister, Robb! Cersei's daughter! She is doing what she has to in order to survive. Iseis has no affection for you, she let you take her simply because she wants you to trust her... Her uncle stabbed one leader in the back... What is to stop her from doing the same?"

"Don't pretend to know what she's like."

"Robb, think about this! She's your prisoner! She doesn't love you! She spread her thighs for you just because she was scared what you would do if she refused. She wants to go home, she told me herself just yesterday. You can't keep her here, you can't keep her from her home and family. Iseis is loyal to Cersei, and she's loyal to Joffrey... She's deceiving you! Iseis knows how to play this game, she's seen her mother do it her entire life. They are a ruthless family, and although I know you don't want to hear it Iseis _is_ apart of that family... She wants to go home, Robb. She doesn't really care for you! And at the first chance she gets she will stab you in the back."

"Get out," Robb said harshly, Catelyn could hear the anger in his voice. She knew Robb was only mad because she was speaking sensibly, but she didn't want to see him getting hurt. Cat was happy that he was in love! Only he was in love with the wrong girl... And Iseis had to be returned to her family. It wasn't right to keep her here against her will.

Cat's expression fell and she exhaled and nodded. She knew Robb would eventually see it from her point of view. "Very well." As Cat walked out she realized the mess that had been created. Robb wouldn't want to give Iseis up. He would end up hurt in the end and she realized what a deep hole he had dug for himself. Only Robb did not notice the hole he was digging was his own grave.

Catelyn feared the worst. Iseis could not be trusted, and Robb could not forsake his vows in order to be with her.

She would not allow it.

* * *

><p>They had arrived in Riverrun. Iseis had never seen a place that was more green and lush and alive with forestry and nature. The castle was grand and she wanted nothing more than to walk around it, but instead she was confined to her bed-chambers, unable to leave... Especially when it came down to Robb meeting with his banners. After all, they couldn't risk her hearing their top-secret battle plans and strategies and by some miraculous way escape her imprisonment and tell her family.<p>

But Iseis loved Riverrun regardless. She had never seen a place so beautiful. The Capital was always hot and there was no forests near the city, it was the opposite of Riverrun.

Yet even though Iseis was happy, their visit to Riverrun was not a joyous one. From what Lady Catelyn told her, her father was unwell and upon his deathbed. At first Iseis thought it was a good thing, one less lord to worry about as her grandfather fought, but then she remembered Lord Tully was an ally of Robb's, and making Edmure Tully the new Lord of Riverrun was not the wisest choice.

Yet again, she had been torn on where her alliance laid. She still staggered to her loyalty to her family and her loyalty to Robb.

Iseis thought of these thing while she was lying in bed, only in a see-through nightgown Gwen had given her. Upon their arrival Lady Stark had made sure Iseis always dressed appropriately. As soon as they had settled in Riverrun Lady Cat had brought Iseis a handful of suitable dresses that used to be hers and Lysa's back when they were her age.

Iseis was relieved of course, she was tired of the men looking at her as though she were nothing more than a whore, and not the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms.

She didn't hear anyone enter her room. Her eyes were shut and she was on the verge of sleep, unknowing what was happening in her surroundings. Iseis felt weight upon the bed and she felt the familiar feeling of her lover's arms tightening around her. She moaned as his lips touched her neck gently.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Robb, rubbing her eyes, "Not that I'm not pleased to see you."

He pursed his lips, Robb seemed distracted and he wasn't looking at her. "I just needed someone to talk to."

"You thought I was the best to do that? Not your mother or Theon?" Iseis asked

"You don't want me to talk to you?" He frowned, a distraught expression on his face. Something was obviously troubling him.

"No," She protested quickly then yawned "I'm just sleepy, you kept me up late last night with our love making."

He kissed the side of her face and his hands pulled her night-dress up, leaving her bottom half bare as he touched her inner thighs and skin.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" She giggled and moved her gown back so she was concealed.

"I do want to," He explained and kissed her lips softly "But I also want a repeat of last night."

"Talk first, then you can make love to me." Iseis gave him a soft smile. She noticed the way his face was tense and his jaw hardened, his eyes unfocused "What troubles you, my Lord Stark?"

"Am I in too over my head?" Robb asked her, his eyes meeting her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only nineteen, I don't know how to lead an army... I just do as my father would have done, hoping to make him proud. I don't even know how to be Lord of Winterfell."

"You seem to be doing an excellent job to me," She touched his bearded face lightly, her finger trailing over his lower lip gently.

"I don't feel it... I feel young. I'm commanding men older than me and they take my commands as if they were nothing."

"You're their liege lord, they take them as they should."

"I don't like it. I never asked for all this responsibility." He shook his head.

Iseis sighed, "None of us do. Do you think I wanted to be the Princess? Do you think I wanted to be the daughter of a fat King who cared more about drinking wine and going to brothels more than he cared about the realm?"

"No, I suppose not." Robb chuckled.

"There's a reason why we're here, Robb. There's a reason why you're Lord of Winterfell. And personally, I think you're more than capable for the task. You're father would be proud of you... "

"That's all I ever wanted. All I wanted my entire life was to make him proud. But now I have no idea what I'm doing. I feel like I'll go mad if I have to continue on. And I feel so alone, like no one understands what it's like."

"You're not alone," Iseis said quietly in protest "You have me."

Robb still seemed out of it. Iseis gently began taking off his doublet, her fingers undoing the ties and his cloak over top of it. "What would you do if you were put in a predicament you didn't want to be in?"

"Like be a prisoner?" She snorted

Robb frowned hearing that. What his mother said the day before in his tent had cut him deeply. She had warmed him that Iseis was only sleeping with him because she wanted to survive. The only reason Iseis was with him was because she was his prisoner and had no other choice. She wasn't doing it because she felt any kind of love or affection for him.

"Yes,"

Iseis gave Robb and soft smile and kissed him gently "I would make the best of it, just as I have."

He said nothing, only stared out into the abyss as he was deep in thought. Iseis saw how still Robb seemed out of it and she frowned. She had gotten his shirt and doublet off but he barely even seemed to notice.

"Where are you right now?" Iseis asked him "What are you thinking?"

He turned to her and kissed her shoulder "How lucky I am to have you."

Iseis smiled widely and ran a hand along his cheek, her thumb brushing it lightly. Though Iseis knew their was more he had to say, there was something Robb hasn't told her. "What else are you thinking? I know that wasn't it. I can see it in your eyes that you have more to say."

"Iseis, they named me King of the North,"

Her face fell and she was in shock. Robb was a king? She could hardly believe it. Iseis released a deep breath and clutched onto his arms even harder.

"But...Joffrey's the king."

"And so is Renly and Stannis."

At first Iseis thought him being King was a bad thing. After all, Joffrey was the real King. But then Iseis knew that Joffrey couldn't rule even if he wanted to. He abused his power and cared nothing for his people. She then concluded that Robb would be a worthy King, one who would care for his people and not be like her brother. She ran a hand through his hair. "You'll be a good king,"

"I don't even want to be one at all," He scoffed "I wanted to return to Winterfell, to save my family... Not become a king."

"The people will love you," She whispered "Much more than Joffrey."

"I have no idea how to do this though. I was born to be Lord of Winterfell, not the King of the North."

"Your father wasn't born to be Lord of Winterfell, that was to be for his brother Brandon... Yet he managed, and he did a good job. You'll do the same."

"I didn't ask for it." Robb looked deep in regret, as though it was the last thing he wanted.

Iseis didn't know what to say so she only kissed him lightly. She ran a hand along his face and his tongue slipped in her mouth. She rolled over and he got on top of her, his hands on her waist as he resided between her legs.

They pulled away and Iseis breathed deeply, trying to ignore the deep desirous feeling forming inside that she had for him.

"My family won't be pleased," She whispered

Robb nodded and held her in his arms "I know,"

"Did you receive word from them, about trading me and my uncle for your sisters?"

"Not yet," He kissed her nose gently.

"Oh," Iseis frowned.

"You don't seem pleased." Robb heard his mother's words in his head again. He wondered if Iseis truly did want to go home and didn't want to stay with him. He found himself wondering yet again if she was only pretending to care about him. If she was only having him trust her so she could stab him in the back.

Iseis shook her head "I just... I'm not sure if I want to go home anymore."

"Why?" Robb was surprised to hear Iseis say that. Especially after all the doubts the instilled themselves in the back of his mind.

"Because... I would have to leave you." She said nervously, as though she wasn't sure how he would take it. Robb stopped and was as still as a statue upon hearing that. She kissed his lips lightly, "And I know getting your sisters back is important... But, nothing will ever be the same and I can't just... I don't know, I'm being silly."

"No," He shook his head "You're not."

"I can't return back to court and just forget about you."

"You could come back to Winterfell with me after I got my sisters back." He offered. Though he knew that couldn't happen. Because he wouldn't just be taking Iseis back with him, he would also be taking his Frey bride.

Iseis said nothing though and only pressed her forehead against his. Iseis didn't know what to answer to his response. Yes, she would miss her family. But would she miss Robb more? Would she miss his arms wrapped around her? Would she miss his soft touches and gentle kisses? She would, more than anything.

Robb seemed to get that she wasn't going to answer, so his hands gripped her hips harshly and he kissed her while smiling. "I'd miss you, if you went back to the Capital."

"I told you that you could come visit me. I believe I promised to make love to you on the beach," Iseis smirked at him.

He frowned "As incredible as that sounds, I won't go with you to the Capital."

"Why not?" She frowned. Robb swallowed nervously as they sat up and he held her in his arms as she rested against his chest.

"Starks who go to the Capital never seem to come back..."

"We'll get Sansa and Arya back," She promised "You'll trade them for me and Uncle Jamie, remember?"

He didn't seem convinced. He only sighed and laid farther back on the bed. "Only if your family accepts."

"They will." She assured him, though she wasn't convinced as well. Her mother would trade for them, yet who knew what Joffrey would do. Something told Iseis that she would not be seeing her home for a long time. And for some reason, she was alright with that...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you again for reading, sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. I'll try to update as soon as I can!<strong>

**Next chapter hint: Cersei discover's what's been happening with Iseis and Robb. And someone (try to guess who!) might decide to finally tell Iseis about the Frey's!**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite! I promise I'll update much faster if you do! :)**


	15. Why Our Ribs are Cages

**Thanks to 0neflixme0, CLTex, Katheryne B, Aint'tEasyBeingBreezy, and Sparky She-Demon for your reviews that you left! Thanks to all my readers who continue to follow this story and are regularly checking for updates! You guys are great and I know this is the chapter you've all been waiting for—so here it is. I wanted to get this chapter posted really quickly, so the editing isn't all that great.**

* * *

><p>"Your Grace," Varys came in to where Joffrey, Tyrion, and Cersei were having a conversation at the table of the small council.<p>

"You had called upon us, Varys?" Tyrion had always wanted to get straight to the point.

"You should not be calling on anyone, spider. I am the King, not some peasant to command and call upon whenever you wish!" Joffrey raised his voice, trying to show that it was _he_ who held the power. Cersei tried not to roll her eyes at her son's embarrassing behavior.

"Joffrey, I am sure Varys would not call upon us unless something was of utmost importance." Cersei assured and then narrowed her eyes and glared at the little man "Right, Varys?" She wanted to be sure he was not wasting their time. After all, she was very busy and had no time for small matters.

"Indeed, Your Grace" The spider nodded, his hands were tucked into the sleeves of his fine robes. "I have important news. My little birds have heard many whispers as of late... grave whispers and rumors, all seeming to be true."

"Is there a reason Littlefinger is not apart of this meeting?" Tyrion asked, his finger was absent-mindedly tapping the table's hard wooden surface.

"I have no love for our dear friend, that is obvious. This though, it is a matter that does not concern Lord Baelish and therefore he does not need to know. It is a family matter, only you need to know of it... Undoubtedly though, he will know soon. Everyone shall know soon enough. It just so happens I know first. My little birds are far more reliable than most methods and much faster than spies."

"What news?" Joffrey demanded impatiently, slouching in his chair, his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword.

"It comes from Riverrun. Robb Stark has been declared King of the North." Varys told them. Cersei raised an eyebrow and Joffrey stood up in anger.

"This is an outrage!" He exclaimed while yelling "I want his head!I want his and Renly's and Stannis's! I want all of theirs!"

"Well you can't have that now, can you? And in case you have not noticed the Starks have the upper hand. I would be careful what decisions and orders you make, Joffrey." Tyrion warned "Clearly the last ones you made did not go as planned... Taking Ned Stark's head, for instance."

"He was a traitor! And I am the King, I do what I please!"

"And Robb Stark is the King as well. Just because you have a crown does not give you command anymore. There are four King's, five if you count the one from beyond the Wall. What makes you think the people will do your every bidding just because you call yourself a King like everyone else seems to be doing these days?"

"You will hold your tongue, dwarf." Joffrey snarled, his knuckles clenched into fists.

"Joffrey sit down." Cersei ordered before Tyrion could say something back to the little shit-headed boy who called him a dwarf.

"Now is not the time to be fighting each other, I fear... We have far worse issues than that." Varys looked almost scared to what he was about to say next.

"Something tells me you have more to say than just the news of Robb Stark being crowned."

"As usual Lord Tyrion, you are correct. The Young Wolf's crowning is not the only news my little birds have brought me from Riverrun. It concerns, your daughter, Your Grace." The Eunuch told Cersei while looking straight at her.

"And what of Iseis? What else have you heard?" Cersei's jaw tightened and her nails dug into her palm harshly. Her heart raced at all the possibilities of what Varys could tell her. Cersei's worst fear was that her eldest daughter was dead in a ditch somewhere with her throat slashed open. Her palms grew sweaty and she felt the back of her throat tightening.

"It is just as we feared, I'm afraid... She has indeed been taken in Robb Stark's bed."

Cersei's heart stopped and she stood up calmly. She did not want to hear that news... Anything but that. Anything other than her daughter being harmed. Tears burned her eyes but instead of letting them fall she bit her lip so hard she felt blood fill her mouth.

Without a word she turned around, exiting the hall silently.

Cersei would not forget this. She would not find peace or rest until Robb Stark's head resided next to his fathers, mounted on an iron spike. Her hate filled her entire being and as she walked out into the hall and she didn't say a word.

She knew what had to be done. This needed to be put to a stop. The Starks had taken everything from her. They had taken her lover, and now they had raped and hurt her daughter.

Cersei would show them what it meant when the wolf gets involved with a lion. Wolf's cannot hold a lion forever, they can not fight one for long. Sooner or later the Stark's would turn a blind eye and forget to watch their backs.

And Cersei would be lurching in the shadows, ready to strike.

* * *

><p>Iseis always enjoyed walking with Lady Stark, but as of the last three days she had grown quite sad. No matter what Iseis said she would not crack a smile. She seemed sad and depressed, and she refused to meet Iseis's eye as though she couldn't face her.<p>

"Lady Stark," Iseis cleared her throat as they walked along the river towards the castle, returning from their leisurely stroll, "Forgive me, but something appears to be bothering you as of late." She had every reason to be upset. Her daughters were hostage, her son was at war, her father ill, and she was a fresh widow. Favor had not looked kindly on her.

Cat nodded "Yes," She did not answer on what it was particularly bothering her. Iseis could see the look in her eye though, the sorrow remorse and hurt.

"Are you well, my Lady?" Iseis placed a hand gently on her arm as they walked along.

"Yes," Cat answered again and offered a small smile, and then placed her hand on Iseis's and gave it a gentle squeeze"Yes, I suppose. As well as I can be in these troubling times."

"Is it your lord father? Lord Tully? You fear for him and his health?" Iseis frowned as Catelyn stopped walking.

The older woman took a deep breath and squeezed Iseis's hand once more before releasing it. "Iseis, I know of what is going on between you and my son,"

Iseis's face fell and she blushed. "M-my Lady Stark, I am so sorry. I didn't—," She would have had a better response, only Lady Catelyn had completely taken her by surprise. Iseis had no idea how to explain it, she couldn't seem to find the words.

Catelyn only held her hand up and shook her head, cutting Iseis off from saying anymore "I am not angry, dear girl. Not at you, anyway. How could I be? You are a sweet girl who is caught in the middle of this. You must tell me something though..." Catelyn told her and gripped her hands as she stood in front of Iseis. Iseis's heart still raced in her chest, pounding uncontrollably.

"Yes, of course." She nodded

"My son did not force you to his bed? He did not manipulate you of any sort?"

"No, no not at all... He—It was not forced."

Catelyn was able to breathe slightly more. She had known Robb would never do such a thing... But still. The situation and predicament was tricky. After all, Iseis was a prisoner and her position put her in risk of certain factors. "Do you care for him?"

"Yes," Iseis nodded quietly

"You love him?" Catelyn asked suddenly and Iseis's eyes shot up.

Did she love Robb? Perhaps she did. Certainly this feeling he created inside her was deep and made her feel complete. But she did not know if it was love exactly. Iseis was falling in love, that much was clear. Yet, she had not exactly hit that wall, that wall where she knew she was definitely in love with him.

"I don't know," She breathed and looked away to the river for a split second, feeling awkward that she was speaking to his mother of such things. "Maybe. I just can't be sure yet. I definitely feel strongly for him though." She had felt something the first day she had arrived nearly a month ago.  
>Iseis felt it again the first night they made love to each other, and she felt it every second they were together since.<p>

Catelyn sighed and tried to muster a small smile to the young girl. "Robb is much like his father... Yet he is young and naïve all the same. Being a King does not change the fact he is ambitious and does not always consider his situations."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Iseis frowned

"Iseis, I fear Robb has not fully been honest with you..."

With those words Iseis knew. She knew something was happening, that Robb had kept something from her. Fear flooded and ran through her blood and turned it to ice in her veins. It washed her away as she saw the look in Catelyn Stark's eyes.

Catelyn looked at the poor girl and suddenly she felt conflicted. She didn't want to tell Iseis, especially in this way. She wanted to tell her that Robb loved her, that he wanted to make her his wife. But Catelyn knew... She knew they needed the Frey's support more than anything if they were to get Sansa and Arya back. And her children and their safety were the most important thing to her.

Iseis would resent Robb for not telling her the truth, Cat realized. Then their little fling would be over and Iseis could be returned home. With one look in Robb's eye Cat knew that him sending Iseis back to King's Landing, and trading her for the girls was no longer an option. He had intended for her to stay with him. Cat would never get the girls back if that was the case. She needed Iseis to end it, for her girl's sake. Even while telling herself that, she hated the idea of Iseis and Robb getting hurt. Telling her this was wrong, it should come from Robb; that way Iseis could understand.

Catelyn could not risk it though. She would not risk it. She needed her girls back, returned safely to their mother... And Iseis needed to be returned to hers.

"What do you mean?" Iseis asked Catelyn, her head was pounding so hard that it hurt.

Catelyn swallowed and took a deep breath, "He's betrothed to a Frey. It was the price for crossing at the Twins."

"Betrothed?" She repeated in disbelief, Iseis could barely believe it.

The pain Iseis felt upon the news was unfathomable. Her heart broke into pieces and tears welled in her eyes. She had never experienced a hurt like this before. It tore her up into a million shreds. Iseis could barely believe what was happening, refusing to take in what she had just heard.

Why would Robb do that to her? Had any of it been real? Or was he simply just looking for someone to fill his bed at night.

"Yes," Catelyn confirmed

Iseis turned away with tears stinging her green eyes. "How long has he been promised to another?"

"After we moved from Moat Cailin. When I went to speak to Walder Frey to request to cross it was one of his conditions." Iseis couldn't believe it! He had slept with her even after he was betrothed. He had used her. Robb Stark had stolen her innocence and her heart, poisoned her mind with thoughts of him every minute she was awake, and he had used her.

Iseis then understood her mother's resentment towards men. Cersei had warned Iseis, and yet she ignored it. She told herself Robb was different, he wasn't like most men. But yet he proved to be even worse than most men. He had used her.

The pain caused her heart to break into tiny pieces and her chest seize up.

"Thank-you for informing me, Lady Stark." Iseis whispered, though she could barely find her voice.

"I'm sorry, Iseis. But I could not allow this to continue while he was promised to another."

"Yes, I understand. I-I had no idea. You must know that had I been aware I would have never become involved with him."

"I know Iseis," Catelyn saw the girl trying to hold back the tears. In that moment, seeing Iseis's broken eyes, Cat knew. Cat knew that Iseis loved Robb, even if she herself did not.

Thank-you," Iseis whispered and turned around quickly before the first tear had fallen. She did not want Catelyn to see her pathetic weakness.

All of Iseis's life her family had warned her about weaknesses, how to never care about anyone or anything enough so it could not be used against her.

But Iseis hadn't listened. She had opened herself up to Robb and gave him everything she had to offer. She given him her entire heart...

Robb was Iseis's sole and only weakness. And how she was regretting it now... She hated him. She hated him more than she had every hated anyone.

She remembered something her mother said to her. She heard it over and over, repeating in her head in that moment.

_"Do you know why our ribs are cages?" Cersei asked Iseis on the ninth day after their arrival at Winterfell._

_Cersei was helping Iseis dress, tightening her corset. Iseis's hands were pressed against her wardrobe, her palms flat against the wood._

_"No," Iseis gasped as Cersei pulled tighter. She didn't know why her maids were not doing this instead of her mother. In fact, Iseis didn't even know why she was wearing a corset at all. Both her and her mother hated them, and neither one of them wore them very often._

_"You seem to be quite taken with the Stark boy," Cersei noted, turning to a new topic entirely._

_"Do I?" Iseis asked, she didn't think it was that obvious._

_"He's very handsome." Myrcella smiled behind them, she was sitting the bed. Her shoulders were back and she was seated like a proper little lady._

_"He is," Iseis agreed and nodded._

_"And they are always the worst," Cercei assured them "The handsome ones and the sweet ones. They charm you like the Dornish music players charm their snakes."_

_"I think he's different." Iseis smiled "He's... He's not like most men. He's honorable."_

_"Honorable as he may be Robb Stark still has the desires of every other man, make no mistake. All he wants is to get in-between your thighs, Iseis."_

_Iseis saw Myrcella blush; the topic of sex always made the young girl uncomfortable since learning what it was only a few months earlier. She thought it disgusting, like most children did. Iseis, on the other hand, was almost a woman grown. She saw the physical, as well as the emotional appeal of sexual intimacy._

_"I don't believe that,"_

_"No? He'll love you for a night and be rid of you in the morning. It's what men do. Spare yourself the trouble, do not trust any man."_

_"But what is a relationship without trust, mother?" Myrcella asked._

_"Trust doesn't exist in a marriage or relationships. Never expect too much, especially in a man who shows interest in you. Never expect too much and you will never be hurt. Love does not exist, girls... Not for us, at least. You will never be able to marry who you wish because of your blood. Your husband will be chosen for you, whether you like it or not. And do not think all marriages are happy either. All men lie and cheat and treat you as though you were nothing, as though you are a horse for them to ride whenever they please."_

_"Not all men treat women like father treats you," Iseis whispered under her breath._

_Cersei pulled violently at Iseis's corset. Iseis gasped and her mouth opened in shock as pain exploded in her ribs and she felt all the air exit her lungs._

_"Mother!" Iseis screamed in horror and disbelief. Her ribs would be black and blue the next morning, that is if she survived. Her lungs felt impaled and she felt her ribs crack. When Cersei released the slack and tension on the strings Iseis could finally breath, although everything still pained her._

_"You will never say anything like that again," Cersei hissed. Myrcella looked frightened from the bed and Iseis still tried to catch her breath; she was able to fill her lungs, her chest pounding when she put her hand to her heart._

_"You will not expect so much from this boy, I hope." Cersei resumed what she was saying, as though nothing had happened between her and her eldest daughter. She acted as though the violent and traumatic scene had not just played out._

_"Of course not," Iseis muttered_

_"Good. Don't let a few sweet words and gentle touches make you give him your heart. Hearts are wild and unpredictable. They beat too fast and make you fall too hard. Don't let it get the best of you, Iseis. For hearts are filled with trickery and they deceive you to care for another. Hearts are the reason for heartache and pain. It is why they need to be contained, so they do not let us love and feel," Cersei said quietly and sincerely, brushing come of Iseis's hair back. "That is why our ribs are cages, to keep our heart imprisoned. It's to keep us from falling in love."_

In that moment, Iseis felt as though her heart was a rotting pit that burnt a hole straight through her. It felt as though it was cut right out of her, she could feel it burning inside her chest. She could feel it burning with sadness... and with hate.

She walked quickly to the castle, her tears fell freely and she walked quickly. As she walked she felt a drop land on her face.

It had begun to rain. She walked as the rain only grew, mixing in with the tears that fell from her eyes.

Robb had lied to her. She hated him so much. It hurt so terribly, why didn't she listen to her mother's advice?

Iseis then understood why Cersei had warned her. Her mother had been right and Iseis was only too blind to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally things are starting to pick up! This chapter was actually super fun to write, but it was really challenging! I will be updating when I can, hopefully later in the week.<strong>

**Next chapter hint****: Iseis confronts Robb about the Freys. There is a surprise twist near the end that I think some of you guys won't be expecting...**

**Review, follow, and favorite! Remember, I update faster when you do! ;)**


	16. A Final Choice

**Thank-you to MajestyLove56, HopelessRomantic44, CL Tex, Naruhina1519, Kathryne B, and x XRoweenaJAugustineX x for the reviews. Alright, so things are starting to heat up in this story and this was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. Please leave feedback, since it is always appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16<em>

Iseis had betrayed her family for Robb. In return he had used her, he took her like she was a common whore. Yes, he had been gentle and affectionate, but all that seemed to be a ploy to get Iseis to fall for him. She wondered when he was planning to tell her, and _if_ he was planning to tell her at all. Did he hope for her to be his mistress after he wed the Frey girl?

Her hands shook as she walked inside the castle of Riverrun. Her guards had quit following her like lost puppies, they knew she had no chance of escaping.

She was soaked by the time she got into the warmth of the stone building. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face, Lady Cat's old dress stuck to the curves of her body. Iseis knew she should have been cold because of the frigid rain, but she wasn't. She felt nothing but the pain burning inside her, eating her alive and carving a hole through her broken heart.

She walked quickly to Robb's room, hoping to confront him. She didn't know whether she'd cry or yell, but she knew she only wanted to do both. The hate she felt for him blinded her as she went down the halls. Her tears filled the brims of her eyes and Iseis could barely see from them. Everything became blurry from the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

She felt so unhinged, so exposed and fragile. He had taken her maidenhood as though it was nothing, as though it had no value.

What else had he lied to her about? Maybe when he grew bored with her he planned on killing her to get back at her family for holding his sisters prisoner and executing his father.

She entered his room and burst out into tears upon seeing the bed. The bed they had made love upon, the one he had held her so tenderly and kissed her so gently. They experienced things there that only a man and woman could feel while connected to each other. They had moved so beautiful, his hips rolling into hers, their lips crashing upon another... It was all a lie. There was no beauty or love, only deceit.

Deceit and lies was the foundation if which their relationship was built upon.

Iseis would have done anything for him. She betrayed her family for fuck's sake! What more could he want from her? She had given him her entire heart, but it still wasn't enough. It would never be enough. _She_ would never be enough.

And good gods, she hated him. Iseis hated Robb Stark so much for doing this to her. He had ruined her in ways she have never know was possible. Her chest hurt from all the pain she was feeling and she didn't even feel as though her heart was still beating.

Iseis walked calmly with tears running down her face, trying to hold her sobs. She was so weak to allow herself to become like this.

Iseis sat on the edge of the bed and dug her nails in her palm so hard that she bled. Why did he not tell her? Why did he take her knowing they would only have to separate?

Robb used her. He had all along only had her so she could one day be cast aside. Iseis cried more heartbroken tears then she had ever cried before.

* * *

><p>By the time Robb entered the room Iseis's tears had stopped flowing. She sat on the bed with a blank face and a wine cup in her hand. It was full, she had not drunk any in fear she would be sick. She already felt sick enough as it was.<p>

Her eyes were red and puffy, her heart still shattered. Robb came in and did not even notice her distressed state.

"You're here," He smiled "I didn't expect you to be waiting for me this late. I half expected you to be in bed asleep."

Was it late already? Iseis did not even know how long she had sat there waiting for him. Hours most likely. She said nothing, only stared at her cup. The blood on her hands that she had caused by her nails had long since dried.

"Iseis?" Robb frowned "Is everything alright?"

"What am I to you?" She said quietly, swallowing a tightening feeling in her throat and looking up to meet his blue eyes.

He smiled and leant against the door, his arms crossed over his chest. "You're everything to me,"

There it was: another lie. It had sounded so sweet, but the sweetness was only to conceal the poison it was laced with. Iseis had almost cringed when he answered. Why did he have to be so cruel?

"Everything?" She scoffed "Then tell me something?"

"Anything," Robb began to walk towards her.

"Did you still plan on taking me to your bed even after you married the Frey girl?"

He stopped suddenly while in mid-step and Robb's face fell "Iseis—,"

"How _DARE_ you!" She yelled and stood up, throwing her cup at his head. He ducked while avoiding it, and looked at her in shock with disbelief she threw something at him.

The cup rattled to the ground and Iseis moved quickly towards him. "How dare you lie to me, how dare you use me!? I don't care if you're the fucking King of the North, how could you!?" Iseis screamed at him, her voice breaking.

"Iseis, I was going to tell you!—," Robb began and then he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. She slapped him. He bit his lips as he tried not to lash out at her, Robb only stood still and unmoving as he tried to control the wolf inside him, begging to be released. He wanted so badly to harm her then, but he knew he couldn't.

"When?! When were you going to tell me? After you had married the Frey girl? After she shared your bed!? Did you plan on keeping me on the sidelines so you could fuck me when you got bored?!"

"Enough, Iseis!" Robb yelled back at her. She flinched slightly at the viciousness of his voice. "Enough!"

"Do you take me for a whore?"

"No," He told her, his jaw hardening.

"Then why did you use me like one!?" Iseis reeled back to slap him again. His caught her wrist and squeezed it hard in his hand, making her gasp in pain.

"You would strike your King?" Robb's voice dripped with venom

"You are _not_ my king!" Iseis yelled with hate and detest.

He released her wrist and shook his head "So Joffrey is? How would you like to find yourself sharing a cell with the Kingslayer?"

"Do it!" Iseis's eye narrowed " I dare you to. Put me in a cell for all I care. Have them beat me and torture me and rape me. It won't hurt me, Robb. Nothing can hurt me anymore. Have you not a shred of honor? You take my maidenhood as though it was a prize. You knew you were to be married. You used me! So go ahead, do what you please. Because I don't care anymore."

"I was going to tell you!"

"When?! On the night of the wedding?" Iseis exclaimed

"Careful," He warned "I can only be pushed so far before I snap back,"

"Just tell me why," Iseis begged, tears were running down her face. "Please, Robb. You owe me that. Just tell me why you did it. Did you hate me that much? Do I mean so little to you?"

Robb swallowed and licked his lips "Because," He said quietly, he felt tears gather in his eyes when the reality set in that he had lost her. He lost the woman that he loved more than life. "I wanted you for myself."

"That's not good enough!" She yelled at him.

"It's the truth!" Robb yelled back.

"No, that's bullshit." Iseis shook her head "We both know you only did this to get back at my family!"

"Iseis, listen to me." Robb said and tried to take her hand gently. She reeled her hand back in disgust and took two steps away.

"Don't you touch me." She hissed with a viciousness Robb had never heard in her voice before.

"You want to know why I did it?!" Robb asked her angrily. Now he was mad. He was more mad at himself than her though. He hated himself for hurting Iseis, for lying to her. "Because I needed you! I wanted you so badly. You were standing there in my tent and I just couldn't resist you. Alright? Is that what you want to hear? I did it because I'm weak. I couldn't resist you, not matter how hard I tried. Not even for the price of my honor."

She shook her head and began to walk out. That answer wasn't good enough.

Robb grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her against the wall. Iseis cried out in pain at his roughness and she felt the anger radiating from him. "Don't. Walk. Away." He hissed

"Is that a command, my King?" She mocked him. "You don't control me. And if you think I'm going to listen to a damn word that comes from those pretty lips of yours, then you're wrong. Now get your hands off of me,"

Robb's jaw hardened and anger flooded through him. Regret was mixed into it though, he wanted to tell her the truth earlier and now he was regretting it.

"Iseis, you can't leave." Robb begged her and his grip on her tightened. "You can't leave. I—," He stopped himself from saying what he felt.

"Just let me go," She whispered as tears still flowed from her eyes "Please. Have you not hurt me enough? Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?"

"I never wanted to hurt you!"

"But you did. You've broken my heart, Robb. And gods, it hurts so much. How could you? How could you do this to me?" She sobbed

"Iseis," He responded far more gentle than she thought he would. Tears came to her eyes again and filled to the brims even more. He could see them welling up, filling to the top in a watery and glossy frame. "Iseis, please. Let me explain. I was going to tell you, that's why I stopped you at the feast and rejected you. It's why I was hesitant. But you were there in my tent and I wanted you so terribly it actually hurt—,"

"Quit lying to me!" She screamed with her voice breaking. She struggled against him.

He ignored her and held his firm grip. He would create bruises but he didn't care. He would apologize and kiss them away later, but right now he had to explain.

"I never lied to you. I didn't exactly tell you the truth, but I never once lied. And that night you were in my tent... I didn't know what to do; I couldn't stop myself... You were there and so beautiful. I couldn't stop myself, because I had to have you. I didn't tell you because I needed to find a way to. I never saw a chance to tell you—"

"So you continued to fuck me as much as you could with the time we had before you married the Frey girl?"

"I never fucked you! I made love to you. I made love to you because you mean everything to me, Iseis. Every since that first day I needed you like I need air! I couldn't give you up, I didn't want to. I needed you, Iseis."

"Just let me go!" Tears fell down her cheeks freely now. She didn't care if he saw how broken she was.

"I need you! Don't you see? I was trying to find a way to break it off with the Frey's. I never intended on stealing your innocence. Not once. I didn't want to hurt you." He whispered

"I hate you," Iseis cried "I fucking hate you. Goddamn it, I hate you so much Robb."

Robb's face fell and he knew he had lost her. "Don't say that, please."

"How could you do this to me? How could you hurt me like this?"

"Iseis, I didn't want to hurt you. I hate myself for this. Every minute it pained me knowing that I couldn't have you. Gods, Iseis I want you for myself. I don't want the Frey girl. I only want you. I want you now and I want you forever." He swallowed a the feeling forming at the back of his throat. He was crying as well now, he couldn't stand knowing he had hurt her so terribly. "

"Why did you do it?" She asked him again. "Why couldn't you just let me go before I got hurt?"

"Because I love you, Iseis." Robb had finally said it. "I couldn't let you go..." He had finally said the words that had been stuck in his minds since they first night he had made love to her.

Iseis sobbed upon hearing those words and she pressed her forehead to his chest, crying and muttering over and over, "I hate you,"

"I love you. I love you so much," Robb told her again he took her into his chest and held her. Tears fell down both of their faces as they held one another. Her hands were bunched in his cloak and all she wanted to do was wrap her hands around his throat for all the pain he had caused her.

Iseis pulled away and looked in his eyes. Robb saw she was done and she shook her head. "I can't do this,"

"No, Iseis. Please." He begged and grabbed her hand before she walked away.

"Let go of my hand," Iseis whispered, Robb heard the pain in her voice.

"I can't," More tears fell down his face as he saw how much he hurt her. "You know I can't do that. I can't just let you walk away."

"Let me go Robb," She repeated with an edge to her voice and he released her. He had hurt her enough as it was already.

Iseis walked out, but before closing the door she turned back to him and said, "I'm sure you'll be very happy with your Frey bride. I wish you all the best." Then she left him there.

As soon as she left Robb thought about racing after her. He knew he couldn't though, he had to let her leave. He walked over to his desk and poured himself a goblet of wine. He stopped when he rose it to his lips though, he gripped the goblet tightly as anger overcame him. He threw the glass across the room at the wall and yelled angrily. He saw the goblet break and it clattered against the ground as Robb tightly gripped the edge of the desk. He then slamming his palms against the wooden surface and then running his hands through his hair. Tears ran down his face as he thought of how much he hurt the woman he loved...

As soon as Iseis left he felt his chest hollow out. It was then he knew he couldn't live or cope without her.

* * *

><p>Iseis's heart broke more and more with every step she took. Robb said that he loved her. He sounded so convincing and so sincere.<p>

Iseis then realized that she loved him as well. She knew then that she loved him all along. That feeling she had in the pit of her stomach when she so much as thought of him was love. She couldn't name it before, but now she knew. Iseis loved him.

Oh gods, she loved him. Realizing that made her only sobb more from the pain that was branded into every inch of her.

She didn't turn around to go back to his chambers. Instead, she kept walking and wiping the tears that ran down her face.

At first she thought Robb would come after her, but Iseis pushed that thought out of her head. He wouldn't come after her, not after she admitted that she hated him.

He would not come back to her. He lied and used her. He had not been hers and nor would he ever be. He was the Frey girls.

With every step she took down the hall of Riverrun she felt her heart break a little more. The halls were vacant. But even if they weren't Iseis didn't care if someone saw her cry, she no longer cared on becoming like her mother and doing as she would.

Iseis was not her mother, she could never be. She wanted to be like her so badly; but that was before everything had changed. Iseis was too far gone to be like Cersei now, she had made too many mistakes.

Iseis had made so many mistakes in her life. And falling in love with Robb Stark was the worst one. She now understood why her mother had warned her. Iseis wished she could take everything back and erase it all.

She wanted nothing more than to forget and to move on.

"Iseis!" Robb's voice came from behind her and she turned around.

Iseis frowned upon seeing him, but he was walking quickly towards her.

He slammed her against the wall and his lips was on hers. She didn't kiss back at first, but it felt so right. It felt so right and she loved him so damn much. She moved her lips against his and he lifted her up, her thighs wrapped around his body as he kissed her deeply.

"I love you," Robb separated from her and looked in her eyes. "I love you, Iseis. I'm sorry for not telling you about the Freys; but I need you. I won't let you go. I love you."

She released and sob and kissed him hard once "Robb, could you not just let me leave?"

"No," He shook his head "I already told you. I'm weak when it comes to you, Iseis. We both I'm not strong enough to let you go."

"You're so stupid," She laughed slightly, although she was still crying.

His smile widened and he kissed her hard and passionately. He poured all his love into the kiss and she did as well. They kissed for so long and it made her head spin and her heart race. Robb felt his blood pumping everywhere in his body and his head pound when she said those words. He kissed her fiercely and relentlessly. He was not about to let her go. Never again would he lie and deny her the truth.

"I love you," She whispered when they pulled away.

"You love me?" He asked in disbelief.

She put her forehead against his and nodded "Yes, Robb Stark. I'm in love with you."

He kissed her again, harder than he had before. He kissed her until both their lips hurt. Robb's hand tightly gripped her thighs harshly as he felt her warm body against his own. His tongue found its way into Iseis's mouth and her hands tangled in his hair. Their bodies were pressed as close together as they could get. N

"Robb," Iseis separated from the kiss and he put her down, seeing the hurt return to her eyes "I'm—I still can't do this. You're marrying the Frey girl."

"No, I'm not." He told her.

"You are. You made a promise, it was the price for crossing at the Twins."

"I don't care about the Freys! I only want you."

"You can't have me though," She brushed his cheek lightly with her thumb.

"Yes, I can. Marry me?" Robb asked her. "Marry me, Iseis."

Her heart stopped. Iseis was not expecting him to ask her that.

"I can't go another minute without you being mine. I undeniably and absolutely love you. I don't care what vows or promised I break. Marry me." He begged her "I need you. We can do this right now, just marry me."

Iseis still wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't even sure her heart was beating again or it was still stopped. She didn't even know what to say since she couldn't think straight; yet she knew her answer.

There was no time to consider her options. It was time to choose between him and forever betraying her family.

Iseis made her final choice.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm still debating if I actually want to write the wedding, or just mention it briefly and continue with the next part of the chapter.<strong>

**Next Chapter Hint****: The wedding night, (maybe the wedding as well, still not sure...) Keep in mind there's another love scene so it'll be one of those "M" rated chapter.**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow and favorite, as I mentioned before it makes me update faster!**

**And let me know if you want me to write the full wedding or to just skip past it!**


	17. I Am Hers, She Is Mine

**Thanks to Masks and Teapots, Stylin'Fire, whiterose02, Naomi97, UchihaAkia, CL Tex, HopelessRomantic44, Katheryne B, and Sparky She-Demon for reviewing, it really means a lot! So, I kindda lied in the last chapter. I said in my hints that this chapter would be the wedding and the wedding night, however when I actually wrote it it came up close to 8,000 words. I thought that was wayyy to long so I decided to split it into two parts so it'll be shorter. I googled the wedding ceremony by the way, so it'll be similar to how it was in the show. But I also took some things from the book, as well as Joffrey's wedding ceremony to Margaery so it incorporated quite a few little things while adding my own twist to it! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17 - Part I<em>

Robb's heart pounded in his chest. It had never beat as quickly as it did in that moment. His stomach did small flips every time he thought of the woman standing beside him.

His hand was holding Iseis's, their fingers were interlocked together. He turned to see his beautiful wife-to-be next to him. His eyes locked with hers and Iseis smiled widely at him. Her eyes were burning with a green fire, a dazzling one that made them sparkle like stars in the night sky.

She looked happy, Robb realized. He was happy too, more so than he ever had been before. His entire being was electrified with excitement and adrenaline coursed through his veins.

They were standing in the Godswood at Riverrun, underneath a Weirwood tree. A Septon stood in front of them, because Iseis insisted she wouldn't wed without one present.

It was dark, the sun had already set and the only light that there was to offer was from the shining moon and the torches set around the Godswood.

The tree's face looked at the two young lovers with its bleeding eyes, the wood of it was white as a bone and it's leaves was redder than the darkest shade of crimson.

Robb brushed his thumb lightly against the back Iseis's hand. She lightly gave his hand a reassuring squeeze in response. Robb looked to her again, she wasn't looking at him this time. Instead she was listening to the Septon, her entire focus was on his words.

Iseis wore a plain green gown, a fur cloak around her shoulder. She didn't wear her fancy southern wedding gown that she had one day thought she would wear. Iseis also wore her hair down with two little pieces braided back as well, a northern style. She no longer wore her hair up like she did in the south. But she was never more beautiful to Robb, even though she was dressed so simply. Her cheeks were rosy and pink from the cold, and her red lips that Robb loved kissing so much were full and pursed together. Her skin seemed to glow and the corner of her mouth was tipped up into a small smile.

She smirked when she caught him staring, and Robb smiled back and wanted nothing more than to say his vows to her and make her his wife, he wanted Iseis for himself. He wanted her to be his, and his alone. Ever since his father had told him of their possible betrothal Robb had wished for Iseis to be his. Ever since that Iseis had creeped up into him and caused him to become addicted to the thought of having her, he had awaited this moment. Robb wanted Iseis to be the one next to him for the rest of his life, to be the one he could rely on and trust and love.

Just then, the Septon took the leather tie that they used for weddings in the North and wrapped it around their hands.

Robb's heart pounded even more as they both looked at each other. He knew this was what he wanted. He loved her so damn much, and he had never been more ready for anything in his life.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." The Septon said, looking at both Robb and Iseis.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days." Robb said. Iseis recited her words as well, both of them speaking at the same time. The Septon then took the leather strip of fabric binding their hands together and removed it.

It was the first time Robb had seen tears in Iseis's eyes. He knew she was happy though, her smile was proof of that.

Robb's throat tightened and for a moment, seeing her standing there front of him after saying her marriage vows, he had practically forgotten how to speak. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Iseis laughed softly and the Septon tried to hold back his smirk.

Robb just stood there, unable to form a single thought.

"My King, I believe this is where you say the words and then kiss your bride." The Septon chuckled

"Oh, umm, right." Robb smiled like an idiot and Iseis giggled softly. He then swallowed down all his nerves and looked at Iseis "With this kiss, I pledge my love to you."

He then leaned in, and Iseis did as well. Their lips connected and molded into each other. They tilted their heads and deepened the kiss, both their eyes were closed while they did so. Robb kissed Iseis more meaningfully and passionately than he ever had before. He poured all his love into it while their lips moved against one another. In that moment they forgot about everything. They forgot about the war, their families, about the fact they had to sneak off to get married, they forgot about everything but each other. In that moment they were the only two that existed, no one else mattered.

Robb pulled away from the kiss and looked at Iseis. It was then that he kissed her again for the second time. He felt her smile against his lips and his mind raced when he realized that Iseis was now his wife. Her hands rested on the nape of his neck and his cupped her face gently, their lips pressed against the other's and ravaging each other heatedly and passionately. Their mouths opened to further deepened it and she returned his hungering kiss with her own fierce and fervent need. Robb wondered if Iseis could hear his heart pounding against his chest as their lips were upon one another and were still kissing lovingly.

"I love you," Robb whispered to her when they pulled away.

"And I love you," Iseis whispered back.

"Now until forever," He swore so quietly that Iseis could barely here. Their lips were upon one another's again, quickly and lightly, but it meant just as much as their last heavy and passionate one did.

"In the light of the Seven, I name you King and Queen, lord and lady, and man and wife." The Septon smiled at the two, but Iseis and Robb weren't paying attention, they were only focusing on each other. Their foreheads were pressed against one another's affectionately and Iseis's hands went to his armor-plated chest and then to his cloak, her fingers gripping it tightly. Robb's hands brushed some of her hair back gently, his hands tangling in it. He couldn't believe he was standing there with her, and what had just happened. Robb had so sure Iseis was going to leave him after she found out about the Freys.

If she did, Robb wouldn't have been able to cope without her. He wasn't sure what he would have done, but he most likely would have gone mad. His life would have been incomplete without her, and he would have been miserable with the Frey girl. The feelings he had towards Iseis was indescribable. He hadn't been counting on forsaking his promise to the Freys, but Robb knew he couldn't live without Iseis.

He had not planned on asking her to marry him. It was from the heat of the moment, and out of sheer desperation; but he wanted it more than anything. It was the best choice he had ever made. The love he had for her burned inside of him like wildfire, igniting a desperate longing for her. It made his entire being seize up as the need for her rushed through his body. Iseis was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was the only good thing that had come from this war, she was the flicker of light in the darkness and destruction.

"Forgive me, Your Grace," The Septon interrupted and then adverted his eyes to the sky. "But I believe it will rain soon,"

Robb nodded and took Iseis's hand in his. She smiled at him and Robb's heart pounded in his chest when he realized he was now a married man, and the gorgeous woman in front of him was his wife.

The Septon began to walk back to the castle and Iseis began to follow, but Robb stopped her.

"Let's not go back just yet," He urged her.

"Why not?" Iseis frowned, "Don't you want to go back to your bedchambers?" She smirked mischievously and placed her hands on his chest.

Robb pulled her closely in against him, her body pressed right up against his. The hilt of his sword was slightly sticking in her side from the proximity of their bodies. "Yes," He kissed her forehead and smiled "But I have something to show you first."

She nodded "Alright."

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Iseis giggled, their hands were still intertwined.<p>

"A place, It's a surprise."

"I don't know if I like surprises,"

"You'll like this one," Robb promised her and kissed her head lovingly.

It was then she had enough. She playfully pushed him against a tree and he laughed while she attacked him with her lips. And he attacked hers back as their lips clashed. Robb licked her teeth and Iseis opened her mouth to him. Their tongues came together while wrestling, both trying to prove which one was the more dominant. Robb kissed her firmly, his hand gripped her waist tightly and he stifled a moan as her body pressed against his even harder.

"I have half a mind to just forget the surprise and take you back to my chambers." He whispered as they pulled away. His hands ran through her soft, flowing hair.

"Then why don't you?" She whispered. She needed him, to be close to him and having him touch and kiss and affect her in the only way he could. Her stomach burned with love and desire.

A foreign feeling was in her stomach. Perhaps it was the feeling of being contempt. Or the feeling of safety, she felt so safe with her husband... As though nothing and no one could ever hurt her again.

_Husband._ The word was so new to her. She smiled as she thought the man in front of her was her husband. He was hers, and no else's. Not the Frey girl's, no one but hers. She felt happy; a feeling she had not felt in a long time. She did not feel conflicted about her family, because she had chosen; Iseis no longer needed to linger on where her loyalties lay.

"I still need to show you the surprise." He told her and kissed her again "But you are making it very difficult for me not to take up your offer, my little wife." He kissed her neck and she squealed as his facial hair brushed against her skin and tickled her.

"Robb, stop!" She demanded and tried to get away from him but he only pulled her back into him and tickled her body with his fingers.

Iseis laughed more as his fingers continued their assault and she screamed and cried while trying to catch her breath. "Mercy! Mercy!" She cried as she began to fall to the ground.

"Do you surrender?" Robb smiled

"Yes!" She cried and shoved him off playfully, freeing herself from his grasp.

"Come here," He smiled at Iseis, wanting to kiss her again.

She shook her head and took a step back when he took one towards her. Iseis had a huge grin on her face and she backed away playfully. "You'll have to catch me first, Robb Stark."

She took off in a run. Robb almost groaned, he didn't just want to play games with her anymore. He only wanted to kiss her. But he took off after her anyway. Iseis was fast, Robb noticed. Her long legs moved swiftly and she was able to maneuver around the trees well. However, she was slowed down by her dress.

She laughed and giggled as he chased her. He laughed as well when he almost caught her, but she dodged him by turning to her left and moving the opposite way.

The rain began to fall lightly. It rained a lot in Riverrun due to its location. Robb felt the rain drops run down his face and he smirked as he saw his opportunity to catch Iseis.

She tried to dodge him yet again, but he struck out and grabbed her by the waist. She laughed and giggled as he pulled her tightly into him.

"I've captured you," Robb smiled and picked Iseis up while spinning her around.

"Oh! Will I be a prisoner again?"She laughed and he kissed her while she was still in his arms.

He shook his head when they separated "No, I don't think you were ever a prisoner to begin with."

"Yes I was. I had guards posted at my tent and Roose Bolton kept me in a cage for almost two weeks."

"Not to me," Robb shook his head "After all, you did sleep in my bed the first night you arrived. No other prisoner received such special treatment."

She laughed "I should hope not."

He kissed her forehead as he held her in her arms. "You were supposed to be a prisoner though, originally."

"But my charm was just too much for you?" She smirked

"Maybe," He chuckled and brushed some of her wet hair behind her face "I figured you weren't dangerous... You're a tame little lion... Stag, sorry."

"Not a Stag, not anymore. I'm a wolf now. And I am very dangerous, Robb Stark. Don't you forget it," She kissed his lips lightly. More rain began to fall, soaking them to the bones.

"You are. You're a sly little minx that was able to make your way through to me. You've ruined me Iseis,"

She smiled softly hearing that "And you've ruined me."

His hands cupped her face and he made her look him in the eyes. Iseis frowned, it looked like he was studying her. "What happened here?" He asked, his thumb gently brushed a light scar that trailed from behind her ear down to under her chin and her throat.

She took his hands in her own and then looked down, as though she was ashamed. "Roose Bolton did it."

Robb frowned and anger boiled inside him, his hands would have shaken if it wasn't for her holding them. The thought of someone hurting his wife caused the inner wolf inside of him to stir with rage, and he silently promised himself that he would keep mind not to trust Roose Bolton. "Why?"

"He was trying to get information out of me. When he found out who I was he thought I knew of Joffrey's plans... He didn't believe me when I told him Joffrey didn't have any plans. He then did this, and while I was on the ground screaming from the pain he made me watch as my handmaidens were raped and my guards killed."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because," Iseis gave his hands a reassuring squeeze "It's in the past. I'm trying to forget it."

"You can tell me these things. You don't have to keep them from me."

"I was just scared to bring it up." She shrugged uncomfortably. "It's not exactly easy to talk about it... He still frightens me."

Robb nodded and kissed Iseis's head lightly "You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'll never let him hurt you again."

"I know that," She nodded.

"You'll never be hurt again," Robb promised "You're my wife now. And if Roose Bolton tries anything..." He didn't have to finish his sentence, Iseis knew what Robb would do if Bolton hurt her.

Iseis looked at him with her big eyes and nodded. She bit her bottom lip slightly and then looked down at her feet. Robb frowned, knowing something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," She looked back up at him "I'm just wondering where you've been my entire life."

Robb laughed and gently pressed his lips to her head. "And I've wondered the same thing." He saw her smile at him and it made his heart pound in his chest. She affected him in ways she could never know. "Gods, you have no idea what you do to me. I've wanted you ever since that first moment you came to Winterfell," Iseis smiled and Robb looked at her lips, wanting to kiss them again. "I love you," Robb told her and his thumb lightly brushed lightly against her cheek bone. "You're mine."

Iseis looked up to him and nodded in agreement, then said back quietly "I'm yours."

And Iseis knew that she had always been his, ever since the first moment she had seen him. She had loved him since the first moment their eyes met, and every moment after that.

* * *

><p><strong>This has to be the shortest chapter I've written so far. The next one will be longer, I promise.<strong>

**Next Chapter Hint:**** Part II of this chapter, and since it's the wedding night there'll be another love scene.**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, favorite. I'll update much faster if you do!**


	18. I Am Hers, She Is Mine Part II

**Finally past 75K words! Thank-you Maddie Rose, ZabuzasGirl, HermioneandMarcus, Lizzete, Patrick, HopelessRomantic44, CLTES, Naomi97, Katheryne B, Stylin'Fire, and Sparky She-Demon for reviewing, you guys are great! I'm also finally past 100 favorites, so thank-you to everyone who favorited this story! Here's the next chapter; hopefully its a good one. Ignore the bad editing job, as usual.**

**WARNING: SEX SCENE IN CHAPTER BELOW. Again, reader discretion (we've been through this before)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17 - Part II<em>

Iseis smirked, noticing Robb staring at her for the umpteenth time that night, "What?" She laughed. By the way he was looking at her she had begun to think there was something on her face. "What are you look at, Stark?" She teased.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking..." He pursed his lips into a firm line.

"What about?"

Robb shook his head, smiling almost bashfully "I just still can't believe you're real."

"What can I do to help you believe it?" She smiled. The rain was still falling, pouring onto them and soaking them to the very core.

Robb tucked a strand of Iseis's dark hair behind her ear and pressed his forehead gently against hers "You can start off by saying that you love me again,"

"I love you," Iseis said before Robb kissed her. Their hands greedily roamed over each other bodies, touching and feeling one another. Their mouths clashed as the rain grew heavier, soaking their bodies even more. Tongues collided and their bodies pressed firmly together. She heard him groan and her hands tangled in his hair, his were firmly placed on her hips.

Iseis was the one who broke apart the steamy kiss, placing her hands on his chest. "Whatever it is you needed to show me you better do it quickly, or I wont be able to resist you for much longer."

Robb nodded and took her hand, kissing her forehead once more. "Don't worry, love. We're almost there." He assured. However, Iseis wasn't convinced; they had already been walking for over an hour.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" She asked him as they began walking again.

Because of the rain her clothes were sticking against her skin. Iseis noticed the few times Robb would glance at her body with desire clouding his eyes. His gaze traveled over every dip and curve of her body, looking at her as though he was ready to pull up her skirts and take her at any moment. Thinking about that only drove Iseis's want for him even more. She felt a tugging sensation in the pit of her stomach and she knew if she didn't have him soon she would lose it.

"Yes," Robb confirmed "My mother used to take me there as a child. I revisited it when we first got here."

"You were here as a child?" Iseis asked

"I was born here," He chuckled

"I thought you were born in Winterfell, in the North."

"No, I was born here. My mother came to Riverrun after my father left to go to war. I was born here while he was away. I never even saw him until past my second name-day."

"I never knew that," She replied. She had always thought Robb was born in the North.

"And you were born in King's Landing?" He asked her.

"Yes," She nodded "I rarely left the Capital. Only a few times to visit my Grandfather at Casterly Rock, and my Uncle Renly at Storm's End. Also when I went to Winterfell... Never my Uncle Stannis back when he was at Dragonstone though. I always wanted to see it... Only Uncle Stannis is not fond of me, nor anyone for that matter; not even his wife and my cousin Shireen."

"You've never really traveled much then?" He asked her

"No," She shook her head "My mother never let me really go anywhere. Only where I had to go,"

"Before this I've never been past the Neck,"

She smiled "I always wanted to travel though. I wanted to see Dorne and the Wall, the Free Cities and the Eyrie."

"Perhaps one day we will go all those placed together." Robb told her and she smiled.

"I would like that."

The rain kept falling, soaking their entire bodies even more. Iseis was about to open her mouth to say something when she stopped. Before her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

A valley of Weirdwood trees stood in front of them and Robb smiled seeing her reaction. An entire forest of them was directly in their path. There were so many, only these were not so big and did not have the weeping faces of the gods carved into them. But their trunk was milky white and their leaves blood-red. The moonlight shone down onto the glistening drops of rain that collected on the red leaves and it was the most beautiful sight Iseis had ever seen.

"Robb," She gasped and looked around. Iseis was unable to form a single thought, she couldn't comprehend the beautiful view in front of her.

"Incredible, isn't it?"

She could only nod, Iseis could not find her tongue to say anything. The place was nothing she's ever seen before. Nothing could compare to the sight, it made her forget everything that was in her head. "It's beautiful,"

Robb turned to her and kissed her head "Yes, you are," He muttered in her hair, causing her to roll her eyes.

She looked at him and looked in his blue Tully eyes. She saw the rain drops dripping down his face and soaking his auburn hair, making it appear dark brown.

He noticed her looking at him and he smiled. "What?"

"Thank-you for bringing me here," Iseis said sincerely "I love it,"

"And I love you." He whispered. His hands tangled through her wet hair. She was shivering from the bitter cold, it was sinking into her bones. He felt her and noticed she was like ice. "You're freezing," Robb frowned. The cold didn't affect him, in fact it barely fazed him. He was used to it though, Robb was made for the cold and his body was built for it. Starks had ice running through their veins, his father had once told him and Jon. Iseis had hot Southern blood, she was not used to this cold and frigid weather.

Iseis nodded at his observation "I can barely feel my limbs,"

Robb nodded and took off his fur cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders. It wasn't soaked yet and was still warm from his body heat.

"We need to get you indoors," Robb wrapped his arms around her as she shivered.

Iseis nodded and blew into her hands. "Yes, please. With a warm bed and a handsome man to lie beside me."

Robb smirked "I think I know a place to find both those things,"

She smiled back and they began walking, heading back to the castle. They had already walked a bit and it was extremely late at night. The cold was sinking into her at a faster rate. Her hair clung to her face and her hands shook until he tried to blow some heat into them and keep them intertwined with his own warm hands. The last thing Robb wanted was for his new bride to come down with a sickness brought on from the cold.

"How far is the castle?" Iseis asked him

"Still awhile away." Robb told her but an idea came to mind "But I can think of another place, if you don't mind it. It's not as extravagant as what you're used though... "

"As long as it's dry," She nodded "I want to get out of this bloody rain."

It didn't rain often in the Capital. When it did it was hot and it only lasted briefly. Here it seemed to rain multiple times a day. Perhaps that was why everything was so green?

"Winter is coming," Iseis noted, it was growing colder everyday. She had only been a baby when the last winter came, and she was in King's Landing, where it still seems to be fairly warm even in winter.

"Stark words," Robb nodded "Your words now, and one day our children's." His thumb ran over her cold hand, gently running across the skin.

She smiled "Would you like children one day?"

"Yes." Robb smiled widely. The thought of having children with Iseis made him more happy than he had previously thought. He could imagine laying in bed with her, a child in her arms. Or one day teaching his son to shoot an arrow and how to ride his first horse. Or a little girl who looked just like Iseis, running to him to give him a hug and giggling when Robb picked her up and spun her around.

"How many?" She asked.

"A whole litter of them." Robb smiled even more.

"And how many would that be exactly?"

"Twenty or thirty would be a good number I think," Robb teased her

Iseis laughed melodically "Are you hoping to become a Northern Walder Frey?"

"It's a secret goal of mine," He winked

"Well then, we best get to work on making all those children." Iseis smirked mischievously.

It took all of Robb's self-control to not attack her then. He was about to press his lips to hers when something caught his eye, the very thing he had looked for.

"Come here," He breathed and pulled her into him ever more.

"What is that?" Iseis asked upon looking at the building. It was once an old farm house, only half of the roof had caved in. But the other half remained totally intact. The long tower where the family used as storage looked like the most stable and safe.

"Our accommodations for the night," Robb told her as they walked forward.

"It doesn't look very sturdy," Iseis noted hesitantly

"It is. My mother told me that the first men lived there. It's been standing for thousands of years. She said her and my Aunt Lysa used to play there as girls."

Iseis didn't protest. It looked dry and that was all she wanted. The place was somewhat falling down, but she doubted after standing for so many years it would cave in on them suddenly in one night.

Robb got to the door and tried pulling it open. It was heavy and stuck, but after some difficulty he was able to pry it open.

"After you, mi'lady," He ushered her in with a smile.

"Why thank-you, mi'lord," She curtsied jokingly and walked into the dark tower.

The air was dusty and it smelled dry. She coughed and looked around. There was a fireplace in the far side of the tower.

"I'll light a fire," Robb said and closed the door. It became darker when he did so and she clung to his arm. She didn't like this place. It was old and she couldn't see very well due to the only windows being too high up and only being tiny slits. "You're scared?" He noticed. Iseis couldn't see his face but she was sure he was smiling.

"N-no. I'm just not sure where I'm going," Iseis lied "I don't want to trip over anything,"

He kissed her forehead "I'll protect you from Shadowcats and Grumpkins. By the way, watch out for that Snark over there in the corner, it might eat you. "

"Stop," She frowned "I'm not scared,"

Iseis could almost see him smirking. "Don't worry love, I won't let anything happen to my Queen," Robb assured

She heard Robb get some wood and place it in the fire. She heard the striking of stones and she leaned against the wall. She was still chilled to the bones and shivering.

She saw a small spark erupt and a tiny flame grow. The light allowed her to see in the room. It was nothing she did not expect. A round tower about ten feet in diameter. It had a rough wooden floor and some leaks from the rain came through and dripped onto the ground. There was nothing but a small wooden table in the room, besides a few stones.

"You build your own fires?" Iseis asked him

"Yes, all Northerners do." He nodded "Don't you?"

"I don't need fires. And when I do, on the cold nights at the Capital, which isn't really cold compared to this, I had servants do it for me."

"Ah, of course. I forget you lived the life of luxury in your Red Keep." He chuckled and looked to her as the fire only grew more and more.

She was studying the tiny stones on the table. On them written in dried berry juice were names. The names Lysa, Catelyn, Edmure, and Petyr were all painted on and faded.

"Look," She held up his mother's stone "They really did used to play here when they were younger."

Robb noticed she was still shivering as he sat by the fire, trying to get it to grow. "You should take your clothes off. Because they're wet they'll only make you colder."

"Are you trying to get me naked, Robb Stark?" Iseis smirked

"It is a well-known safety fact. The drier you are the warmer you are," Robb's mischievous look only grew "But yes, I am also trying to get you out of your dress."

Iseis chuckled and undid his cloak, setting it on a spot on the floor where they could sit comfortably. Robb turned around as she began to undo the ties of her dress. He watched her, his eyes flickering hungrily over her body as she undressed.

"Enjoying the sight?" Iseis smiled

"Very," He began to undo his armor and doublet.

Iseis saw his desire through his breeches as he began to grow more aroused at the sight of her small clothes clinging to her skin. She might as well have been naked, since everything could be seen due to the transparency the fabric turned while wet.

As soon as Iseis got out of her dress she sat beside him in her small clothes. He was bare chested and only in his breeches, since they both discarded their boots and socks. Iseis noticed his sword and belt and armor was off, but still in arms distance away should they need it.

Iseis sat next to him by the warmth of the fire and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him tightly. Robb kissed her head gently and she snuggled into the warmth of his chest.

"You're so warm," She muttered, closing her eyes.

"And you're like ice,"

She placed a gentle kiss on his heart. The fire illuminated both of their bodies, casting an eerie yet sensual glow around the room. She saw how in the light of the fire his hair looked even more red than it usually did. She smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"This wasn't how I expected to spend my wedding night." She admitted

"You mean you never expected to spend your first couple hours as a married woman in an abandoned house, taking shelter from rain and almost freezing to death?" Robb laughed, "What is wrong with you?"

Iseis laughed "No, of course I didn't expect to spend it like this! I expected to be married in the High Sept, half of the realm would have been invited. My grandfather would give me away, since my father died, and my husband would take me under his house cloak. My family would be there... The feast would be so grand and my dress would be the ivory one, the one with pearls and diamonds and rubies. There would be singing and dancing and happiness all around. Then there would be the bedding ceremony... The parties would last for weeks on end, their would be merriment and joy. The entire city would be in celebration and travelers would come all over for it. They would come from Dorne and Essos and places all over."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a wedding like that." He said with regret in his voice.

She frowned "Why? I'm not sorry. I didn't want a wedding like that anyway. All I need is you," Iseis told him "I don't care if we're in a falling down building... It's good enough for me. I'm happy, more happy than I have ever been in my life. I don't regret a single thing, especially leaving my home. Had I not left it could be someone else I could be married to, rather than you." She whispered

Hearing her say that made his heart soar. Robb smiled and kissed her lightly "Did you have other suitors waiting for you?"

"Yes. Loras Tyrell was who my mother really had in mind; he joined Renly's cause though. Perhaps some other man from court would be my husband."

"Would you have liked that more? If you married someone else you could stay in King's Landing."

"Had I married someone else I would have been miserable. And I would be forced to share a bed with a man I didn't know or love. It would be unemotional and unpleasurable for me. It wouldn't be passionate like it is with us," She whispered as their lips hovered over each other. "I don't care about my home," Iseis explained "Not anymore. My home is wherever you are,"

"Damn you, Iseis," He turned away from her and shook his head "What spell have you placed over me?"

She smiled and kissed his neck gently. "I don't know,"

"I love you," He finally had enough. He pinned her to the ground lightly and kissed her neck. She laughed as he continued pressing his lips against her skin. Robb could feel her warming up under him, her skin growing hot under his gentle touches.

They both moved the cloak over so they wouldn't be lying on the ground. She was below him and he got on top of her and kissed her lips hard. Their tongues wrestled and Iseis ran her hands through Robb's unruly curly hair. Her legs wrapped tightly around him while her heart beat erratically. His hands groped at her breasts and pinched and pulled at her gently. She felt her breathing grow deeper and she was panting for air as they kissed each other's mouths harder.

He sucked on her bottom lip and nipped at her playfully. Her hands went down to undo him from the confines of his clothes. He pressed hard into her core, their lower bodies right against each other and grinding gently. She could feel how hard his member was against her, and Iseis gasped as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. Between Iseis's legs she was soaked for him. She was to the point she was literally dripping from desire and want.

His hands went from her breasts to the hem of her small clothes, pulling it up and revealing her core to him. They were bunched at her waist and Robb moved down to kiss the tops of her breasts. His fingers touched her gently between her legs. She moaned and threw her head back at the contact and she moved even faster to try to get him naked as well. She desperately needed him to fill every inch of her. She need to be connected to him and joined as one, as they always were when they made love.

His index finger slipped into her and she gasped. He pumped in and out of her as he still focused on kissing and biting and sucking at her breasts.

She was finally able to get his pants half way down. He kicked the rest of them off so he was fully naked and she still had her small clothes on, even though they were bunched at her waist.

He pulled his finger out and got the rest of her small clothes off of her, pulling it over her head.

"I need you," She whispered. She didn't want any foreplay, only him. "Please, Robb."

He nodded and crawled fully on top of her, removing her small clothes all the way. Their lips connected and eyes closed. His arms wrapped around her, and put one underneath her, using his arm to support her head. The other hand was pulling her left thigh around his waist, his hand trailing up and down the skin gently.

She felt him at her womanhood and Robb pushed into her, earning her to gasp and cry out for him. Her stomach was flipping and her chest exploded with love for the man on top of her.

"Oh gods," She mewed softly as he began to move slowly. She felt him groan and tense up on top of her. His muscles on his chest quivered when she gently ran her hands over them. She kissed up his neck and jawline, hearing his ragged and deep breathing in her ear. She could feel him pulsing on top of her, fighting his instinct to just drive himself roughly into her.

Their lovemaking was filled with gentle words and soft kisses. It was everything Iseis wanted out if her wedding night, done to perfection. She had never felt to full and content, she knew this was where she was supposed to be. He slid inside her right to the hilt and moved in a continuous and steady rhythm. Iseis felt both of them grow hot and sweaty, but neither of them cared. He pushed some sweaty hair out of her face and kissed her deeply. It was the kind of kiss that took her breath away, leaving her mind racing and her heart beating erratically. They kissed even deeper with open mouths and their hips continued to roll into each other.

She loved him so much. She had made her choice, and Iseis knew it was positively the right one. She could not imagine giving this up for her family. No, she would never leave him. She was his and he was hers. That was the way it was supposed to be. As they made love nothing had ever felt so right and pure.

Robb kissed her neck as he lifted her hips into him, causing her to arch her back as they continued to connect to each other. She gasped and bit her lip in pleasure. She could feel him hitting something wonderful inside her and that feeling built even more with every soft buck of his hips into her.

Robb stopped sucking on the skin on her neck, leaving love marks and turned his focus back on her mouth. He had kissed those lips so many times he memorized the feel of them.

His tongue slipped into her soft mouth and he continued rolling his skilled hips into her. He heard her moan his name and it drove him crazy. Robb loved hearing the sound of his name on her lips. He loved the way it sounded, how it felt when she said it. He loved the way her mouth formed when she moaned it. No other sound was as sweet as hearing his name upon her lips as they moved together.

He kissed her fiercely as they made love. He gripped his hip harshly with one hand and their lips continued to clash. He felt his lower stomach contract and pleasure course through him. He knew he was to release soon but he needed to get her to release before he did. He worked thoroughly to thrust where she moaned and writhed and squirmed the most.

"Move with me," He ordered, his voice was husky and harsh. Robb had her moved her hips against him so they were both thrusting half way. Iseis screamed his name in pleasure and gripped his forearms tightly as he went even harder. Their breathing grew more laboured and Robb's lips connected to her neck and he bit her gently. She moaned and desperately needed him to give her release as his thrusts went deeper into her and Iseis threw her head back. His mouth went from her neck to her throat and collarbone, back up to her lips. Iseis bit Robb's bottom lip harshly and he gave her a sharp thrust in result, causing her to laugh. His hands down her arms and grabbed her hands, holding them. He then took her arms and pinned them above her head, keeping them there.

She arched her back more as their hands interlaced and that previous wonderful feeling she felt began to grow even more and build inside her. Her chest clenched and her stomach did tiny flips. She got lost in him all over again as they kissed, their hearts beat erratically and at a fast pace.

Iseis's waves of pleasure was released and Robb heard her cry out for him. He was able to hang on and gave a few more rough and sloppy long thrusts into her before he spilled himself inside of her, trembling as he did so. Iseis silently prayed to the Mother that his seed would quicken in her womb and take root, so she could give him a child like he wanted.

Robb thrusted lazily until he finished his release and then collapsed on top of Iseis. He just laid on her with his head on Iseis's chest and he was panting heavily. Iseis ran a hand through his sweaty hair and he kissed her chest gently. He was still between her legs and no space separated them as their bodies were fully against each other.

"I love you," Robb told her again quietly while they were both out of breath.

"I love you too," Iseis replied and kissed his head. Robb sat up then kissed Iseis's lips hard and then rolled off of her, pulling himself out of her womanhood as he did so.

Robb took her in his arms where he kissed her sweaty forehead and their legs intertwined. The fire crackled as they laid there, both their hearts beat quickly a rapidly.

"So this wasn't how you imagined your wedding night?" He asked her, picking up from the conversation they left off.

"No," Iseis shook her head but climbed on top of him, his legs on either side of him. A mischievous look graced her beautiful face and Robb smiled "It was so much better,"

By the look in her eye it became clear to him that neither one of them would be sleeping very much that night. He swallowed a tightening feeling in his throat as he hardened again and Iseis placed him inside her. His eyes looked over the woman on top of him hungrily, positive he had never seen anything more beautiful. He drank in the sight of her, wanting the images of her to burn into his brain so he could remember ever dip and curve of her gorgeous body.

"Gods, you're so beautiful Iseis." He said and his hands slid up and down her thighs and legs.

She sighed and leaned down to kiss Robb, their lips barely touching. He sat up so she was straddling his lap and her lips connected to the skin on his neck.

"Put your hands on me." Iseis whispered seductively and he didn't hesitate. His hands ran over her breasts and kissed her neck and jawline. She lowered herself on to him. She seemed breathless on how deep he could go in this position.

Robb smirked and brought her hips up; guiding her to go the pace that he wanted.

Iseis arched her back and his hands slid down to her waist, having her go down on him repeatedly. Robb rested his head on her chest and listened to her erratic heartbeat. His hands gripped her even harder and kissed her breasts and felt her heart quicken more. Iseis was no longer arching her back and he moved his lips back so he could kiss at her neck. He bit her gently and sucked at her pale skin, leaving dark purple marks that would be there in the morning.

Robb's hands went to her thighs and ass, bringing her down harshly and her breath caught in her throat. He kissed her hard and passionately then. Iseis's hands cupped his face and she kissed him with all the love she had.

She couldn't believe how everything had turned out. Just a few hours ago she was screaming at him, angry because he didn't tell her about the Freys. Iseis could have almost laughed at the irony of it all and how it all worked out. It just showed that love worked in different ways. She was thankful that it worked in odd ways though, because if it didn't than perhaps they wouldn't have been there, making love on their wedding night.

Iseis pushed Robb down so he was no longer sitting up, but instead underneath her. His hand attached to her hips and hers went to his chest and she continued moving on top of him. Iseis gasped and threw her head back, her hands pushing in chest even harder. Robb groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt Iseis tightening around him. She moaned his name again and it was then that he had enough.

He switched their positions quickly, flipping them over so Iseis was under him again. She called out and her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her face. Her nails raked up and down his back, tearing at the skin and Robb kissed her hard on the mouth again. Robb's kiss was passionate and needy, urging her to kiss him back roughly. Their kiss deepened even more and Iseis's arms wrapped around him tightly as she felt herself go over the edge again and her release be drawn from her. Robb's thrusts quickened and he reached his peak and Iseis reached hers at the same time. Robb was out of breath again after he had finished inside of her and he placed a gentle kiss on Iseis's lips and looked in her green eyes that shone like wildfire. "I love you so much, Iseis. You'll be the death of me."

Iseis kissed his lips as he wrapped his arms tightly and protectively around her. "And you me," She said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, I don't know how to feel about that chapter, I almost feel like it was too much.. But that foreshadowing at the end there! Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, leave some feedback.<strong>

**Hint for the next chapter****:More Robb/Iseis cute newly wed stuff. PLUS, Iseis finally is able to speak to Jaime!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	19. A Forbidden Visit to the Dungeons

**A big thanks to HermioneandMarcus, kawaiixkisses, CLTex, Stylin'Fire, fairydaisy777, ZebuzasGirl, Naruhina1519, and Sparky She-Demon for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18<em>

Robb woke up from the sun shining in his eyes. He looked at his surroundings, not recognizing where he was.

He was in some kind of wooden tower, asleep on the floor. It was then he noticed Iseis in his arms. They were both naked, wrapped in his cloak and he smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully.

She must have been tired, they both stayed up very late the night before. Iseis sighed in her sleep when he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder. Her skin was cold again, but not as cold as it was the previous night. She stirred in her sleep and turned towards him.

She looked so beautiful. Iseis gripped him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her even more. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, a smile appeared on her face when she saw him.

"Good morning," He smiled

"Good morning," Iseis said back and yawned as she stretched.

"You look as though you slept well,"

"Yes, but not long enough. I was kept up all night," Iseis smirked

"It was worth it," Robb smirked and she agreed. She shivered and came in closer to him. "Cold?"

"Yes."

"We should head back to the castle then," Robb groaned as he got up and she did as well. His body was sore from sleeping on the hard wooden floor.

"I don't want to leave though," Iseis protested "You can keep me warm all day."

"People will start to look for us," Robb didn't want to leave, but he knew they had to. Besides, he had to see to his bannermen and get caught up on battle news.

"I wish we didn't have to leave. In here I'm your wife, out there I'm your prisoner." Iseis had a look of distaste on her gorgeous face.

"It'll only be for a little while." He promised and kissed her forehead as he helped her up. Iseis grimaced upon standing and Robb frowned, "You're sore," He noted, thinking that perhaps they had too many rounds the night before.

"No," She shook her head "Not from that. From sleeping on the floor." Iseis yawned again

He gathered up her dress and handed to her, giving her a quick peck on the lips and she giggled.

"What do you think of me sending Theon to Pyke?" Robb asked her

"Why?"

"To try to urge Balon Greyjoy to fight,"

Iseis frowned "Why Theon?"

"He's most likely to listen to him. He's his son, after all."

"A son he barely knows," Iseis reminded Robb as she began to put on her small clothes. Robb was almost fully dressed, his armor was done up and had already begun to put on his sword belt. "Maybe sending him wouldn't be the best idea,"

"My mother says the same things," Robb came behind her and began to help her do up her dress.

"Then perhaps you should listen?" Iseis chuckled

Robb pursed his lips "I already have everything set. I only wanted to ask you opinion."

"You're stubborn. Even if you didn't have everything set, you still wouldn't have listened to me." Iseis chuckled and felt his hands wrap around her waist and pull her into him after her dress was done up. She gasped as he began sucking and kissing her neck. "If we were going to do this we shouldn't have gotten dressed," She smirked as he continued leaving love bites along her neck. He was marking her as his, she noticed. "I thought we had to get back to the castle?"

"Unfortunately," Robb regretfully sighed behind her.

"Tonight," She promised and turned around, kissing him lightly.

"So I have to wait for hours until I can hold you in my arms again?"

She gave him a soft smile and ran her hands along his chest. "You'll survive,"

He chuckled "I don't know, it'll be difficult. I may have to steal you away a couple of times during the day."

"And if we should be caught?" Iseis raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we can think of some excuse..."

She laughed and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I spend one night married to you and now I can't imagine another minute of you not being by my side," Robb admitted.

"We'll just have to keep busy and not think about it,"

"How are am I not supposed to think of the fact I have married the most incredible woman in the Seven Kingdoms?" He leant down to kiss her then. Their mouths clashed and his hands ran through her hair. Her arms tightened around him and their head tilted so they could kiss even deeper. Tongue collided together and their lower bodies pressed against one another. She heard him stifle a groan and he began to pull her skirt up.

"Robb!" She protested while laughing.

"One more round before we go," He told her and pressed her against a wall.

She huffed in annoyance as he nipped and kissed at her neck. "You said yourself people will be suspicious,"

"I take it back." He chuckled "Let them suspect."

"Even let the Freys suspect?" She rose an eyebrow skeptically. He pulled away from her and kissed her lips lightly.

"You know love, mentioning the Frey's really kills the mood." He had a hint of annoyance in his voice; they Freys were still a sensitive topic for the both of them.

"Sorry," Iseis tried to give him a light smile.

He pulled away and took her hand. "It's alright, we need to get back anyway."

"Do you think I'd be able to raid the Tully's library while I'm here?" She asked him as they walked out of the building. The ground was wet from all the rain and the sun sparkled off of all the little rain drops that hung on the tree leaves.

"Most likely, as long as I give you permission." He nodded

"Good, I feel like your mother has been getting sick of my company." She chuckled "Poor Lady Stark must be tired of all our walks I drag her on."

"Was she the one to tell you about the Freys?" Robb had wanted to ask that question ever since Iseis confronted him on it.

"Yes," She nodded as they walked under the wet tree branches.

Robb frowned. He didn't want his mother to tell Iseis. He would have to speak with her about it later on. It angered him that his own mother would go against his wishes, knowing fully well what she had done.

"What is it?" Iseis right away could sense he was troubled; Robb's jaw always hardened when he was deep in thought.

"I asked her not to tell you," Robb scowled even more "I wanted to tell you on my own time in a way that didn't sound so bad... She knew what she was doing. My mother was hoping to put an end to our relationship."

"Because she wanted you to marry the Frey girl?" A confused look appeared on Iseis's face.

"Yes, she was only doing what she did to get the girls back; but still... She shouldn't have told you. I'm sure she wants me to be happy, but she's worried about Sansa and Arya."

Iseis didn't say anything, only nodded as they walked along. She felt different being a married woman. Iseis felt like a new person all together, like the old part of her had died. Perhaps it did? Her Baratheon side of her had died; she was now a Stark... She was her family's enemy.

"Will you be spending most of your time in the library today?" Robb asked her while breaking the silence. He looked down at their joined hands, their fingers were intertwined together.

"Most likely," She nodded "I'll want to read as many books as I can while I can. Who knows how long we'll be staying here."

"A while," He promised "I'm thinking about suing for peace..."

"For peace?" Iseis's eyes shot up in surprise. Peace was the last thing she thought Robb would have on his mind.

"Yes. To get my sisters back and have the North free from the Southern rulers."

"My family won't agree. Joffrey likes the idea of war too much. He wants to destroy you and your army."

"I'm your husband now," He told her "Surely now that you are married to me it'll seem more logical for them to accept my conditions."

"Joffrey doesn't care about what's logical or not. He doesn't care about me... He cares about his throne, and that's it."

Her family would never accept peace. Should Robb send for a peace negotiation he would make it seem as though they were losing the war. Robb wouldn't want to hear it though, he was too stubborn. She would press him to forget the peace terms later... As much as she _did_ want peace. But she knew her family better than that, and she knew they would not accept.

"Robb," She spoke up as the neared the castle. Iseis could just see it coming to view, the stony towers peering over the tree tops. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"I was wondering if I could possibly speak to my Uncle Jaime?" Iseis asked with some caution

She saw him frown and she knew she should not have asked.

"Why?" He inquired "Why would you want to speak with him?"

"Because he's my family... I care for him and I want to know he's being treated well."

Robb frowned more and then looked to her and said "No."

"But—,"

"No, Iseis!" He said firmly "You will not be speaking to the Kingslayer."

She took her hand from his and crossed her arms as they walked "Don't you trust me? What do you think I'll do? Conspire with him?"

"I trust you, it's _him_ I don't trust." Robb spoke of Jaime with venom trailing in his voice.

"He's chained up and locked in a dungeon." Iseis pointed out "He won't do anything."

"I won't pretend to know what that man is capable of doing... I can't extend my imagination that far. You will not be seeing him, is that clear?"

"A marriage needs trust, Robb." Iseis felt anger bubble inside her. All she wanted to do was make sure her Uncle Jaime was alright.

"I told you that I trust you... It's him I have the problem with."

"Robb, please—,"

"I won't hear anymore of it. You're my wife now, I expect you to abide by my wishes."

"Yes, you're wife; not your prisoner you can command." Iseis would fight until she knew she had lost. Though she really did not want to be fighting him, not at this time.

"And I told you I'll hear no more of it," He shook his head "And you may be my wife, but that does not allow you to suddenly do all you wish. In other's eyes you are still my prisoner. I don't want to fight, Iseis... Maybe one day you may visit him; but not now."

She left it like that.

Iseis was not happy with Robb forbidding her from seeing Jaime. She was not happy at all. She could see why he did wish that, of course. She was his wife, and he didn't want her to fraternize with the enemy... Even if the enemy was her family.

But Iseis had been prisoner for nearly two months and she had still not seen Jaime. She had no idea if he was doing well or if he was being treated worse than she was when she was Bolton's prisoner.

* * *

><p>Iseis and Robb had not even been married for two days when she decided to go against his wishes. She only needed to see Jaime for a moment, that was all.<p>

Upon watching the guards that led down to the dungeon she realized they left their posts at sundown only to be replaced by a new set five minutes later.

Five minutes would be all it took her anyway. It might take her even less if she was lucky. She would be able to sneak down and then back up in only a few seconds. She would be back in no time at all, even before she was brought supper and Robb visited her chambers, or brought her to his.

It was right at sundown when Iseis decided to go on a casual walk right near the entrance of the dungeons. She was quiet and far off when the guards left. Iseis found herself smiling as soon as they deserted their post and she picked up the ends of her dress and quickly ran to the entrance.

It lead down stairs made of the same stoney rock the rest of the castle was carved from, to a deep corridor.

Iseis wrinkled her nose as the smell hit her. It smelt of mold, human waste, and vomit. She almost gagged but instead just covered her nose with her hand as she raced down the stairs.

She noticed the stone for the floor and walls and remarkably low ceiling was all damp and wet, some water even leaked down it like tear drops.

Almost all the walls were damp or wet in Riverrun after it rained. It was a type of system where the water ran through the cracks of the stone, it kept the castle cool in summer. Iseis had figured that out when Robb took her against a wall the night before. Her heart raced when she remembered how good it felt with her legs wrapped around him. How it felt with Robb gripping her waist and kissing and biting her neck. How it felt to be joined to him and how he held her tightly, not wanting to let her go until both of them finished each other off.

Remembering that almost made Iseis feel guilty about what she was doing. In fact, she stopped just as she made it to the base of the stone stairs. She didn't want to create any reason for Robb to mistrust her, especially at the peak of their relationship and so early in their marriage.

Iseis was hesitant. Her heart pounded more in her chest and her head buzzed. She looked back at the entrance from where she came from. At first she thought about going back, to forget she even ventured down there... But then she heard the clang of shackles and a sharp cough. The cough sounded terrible, as if the person was about to reach up their lungs.

Horror struck her when she realized that person might be Uncle Jaime, and he could be very sick. Her face fell and worry hit her like a slap in the face. She raced back down the steps. Inside were iron-barred cages and the only light that came through was from little slits inside that were made for windows.

Most of the men were sleeping, laying on the dirty ground. Barely any looked up at her, some were too weak to even do so.

Iseis's throat clenched when she thought of her uncle staying in a place like this, being treated this way. One man sat up as she walked by and he laughed. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Great. She didn't want anyone to see her down there.

"Come to keep me company, sweetheart?" He cackled and then coughed. "Why don't you come in here and we can be properly introduced? That way we can know each other a bit before you have me between your thighs."

"I don't have time for this." Iseis narrowed her eyes and her voice had an edge as sharp as a dagger. How dare he speak to her like that? She was the daughter of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. She was the wife of Robb Stark and the Queen in the North. What gave that man the right to evenso much as _look_ at her?! "I'm looking for someone,"

"You found him," The man gave her an ugly smile and pointed to himself.

"His name is Jaime Lannister, perhaps you've heard of him?"

"Iseis?" A voice rang out. Her heart dropped and she raced five cells down, her dress in hand. She did not even stick around to hear what the other man said because she had found her uncle.

When she saw him he made his way to the bars. She collapsed on the ground outside the cell with tears in her eyes.

"Uncle Jaime!" She exclaimed when she saw him. Her brave and fearless uncle no longer existed. What she saw was not the man she had known in King's Landing.

"Little monkey," He smiled weakly. Iseis laughed slightly through her tears and he was able to reach his dirty hand through the bars and touch her face. She held his wrist tightly as she cried silently.

What had happened to him? He was covered in dirt and mud, and he had a full beard. His golden hair no longer had any shine and he looked thin. His cell smelled of urine and more vomit. His hands and ankles were shackled to the wall. His beautiful and once lively green eyes were broken and dead looking, appearing as though they would never sparkle again.

"You're a welcomed sight for sore eyes." He told her and tried to flash her his most charming smile.

"Are you alright? Uncle Jaime, are you sick? Do you need help?"

"Shhh, hush child. I'm alright. No need to worry about your Uncle Jaime. Those damn Starks haven't broken me yet." He promised her "Are you alright? I've heard things... How are you being treated?" He brushed some of her long hair back.

He looked at her and saw how much she had changed in the long months he had not seen her. When he left she had still been a girl, before him was a grown woman. She looked so much like Cersei, Jaime realized. She had the same long, wavy hair, only Iseis's was darker. Her eyes glimmered like Cersei's did. How he missed that glimmer, he had missed Cersei more than anything and seeing Iseis was like seeing her again.

The sad truth was that Jaime could barely remember what Cersei even looked like. It shouldn't have been hard, given they were twins and he should just be able to look at his reflection and see her... But it wasn't that simple. Seeing Iseis, Cersei's own flesh and blood... It was different. It made his heart stronger and his spirit ache for freedom again. It made his hand itch for a sword and his entire body coursed with renewed energy.

"I'm fine." Iseis promised him.

"The Starks... They... They treat you well?" He needed to make sure. He needed to be sure that she was alright. Jaime moved some more hair out of her face and he saw something that brought fear back into him. He froze up when he saw the dark purple marks on her skin... It graced her shoulder and collarbone, her chest and went down to her breast to where her dress began. "What..." He frowned and then anger shot through him. "Who did this?"

Iseis looked down to what he was talking about. She hadn't even noticed the love bites Robb had left on her skin. Her jaw fell open and she quickly covered it with her long hair that he moved out of the way.

"N-nothing. It's nothing." She promised him, her voice shaking.

"Iseis do not play this," He hissed "Tell me who did this. Tell me who forced himself on you. It was Stark, wasn't it? He hurt you. I'll kill him, I promise I will." What Jamie saw had confirmed what Theon Greyjoy had told him. His worst fear was realized then and he almost shook with rage. "I swear to you, Iseis. I will kill him and give you his head for hurting you." Jamie's voice had never been so laced with hate and poison; it did not even sound like him.

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. She placed her hand on his again as he cupped her face. "Robb would never hurt me."

"Robb?" Jamie frowned, he was still pissed off "You're on a first name basis with Stark then?"

"He's been very kind." Iseis promised "He wouldn't hurt me."

"Of course he would! He hates us." Jamie hissed

"Because Joffrey beheaded his father," She pursed her lips. "Mother holds both his sisters captive... And you... He seems to think you pushed Bran out of a window."

"I never did," Jamie swallowed

"Don't lie to me." Iseis whispered

"A truth for truth?"

She nodded in agreement. Her eyes were still filled to the brims with tears and he was sure they were going to spill over any moment. Iseis had always been gentle and compassionate when it came to family.

"Don't cry," He told her as a tear leaked it way down. He brushed it away and she nodded, "It shows weakness."

"What truth do you ask for?" Her lower lip trembled.

"Stark did this to you, didn't he?" Jaime had to make sure, he had to have her say it. Otherwise he would never believe what Greyjoy had told him.

Iseis said nothing, she only looked down and took a shaky breath. Iseis nodded and Jaime's heart turned cold.

"I didn't lie when I said he'd never hurt me though," Iseis looked up and told him. "He cares for me."

Jaime rolled his eyes "Let me guess, the boy has fallen in love with you?"

"The deal was one truth for another. Not two for one." She smiled lightly. It was clear she would not tell him anything until he admitted to pushing Bran from the window.

"Yes," Jaime breathed out "I pushed Bran from the tower."

"How could—,"

"Don't." He said sharply "I know you think I am the bad guy right now. Don't. I didn't have any other choice."

"Just like you didn't have any other choice when you stabbed Aerys Targaryen in the back?"

He frowned, what had gotten into her? "He was going to burn the city... He was going to burn children alive in their beds. He was going to kill families and desecrate everything...I couldn't let him do that. Not even for the sake of my honor."

"But why did you push Bran? He is only an innocent little boy!" She began to cry more.

"Everything I do is to protect those I love," Jaime told her gently.

She nodded as tears ran down her nose and face. Iseis would not press him, not right now.

"I'm so sorry, Iseis. I promise we'll get out of here. I promise we'll go home."

She closed her eyes and looked down, Iseis had something to tell something. She almost looked pained as she opened her mouth. "Uncle Jaime, I can't go home."

"Why not?" He asked her "We can escape and leave together,"

"I can't," Iseis shook her head. "I can't leave. I don't—... I don't want to..." She finally admitted.

Jaime's face fell and he swallowed a lump that was building in the back of his throat "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing, they did nothing. I swear it, I have not been harmed."

"The marks on your neck say otherwise," Jaime grumbled.

She only pursed her lips together and said again "I haven't been harmed."

"Iseis, listen to me. Robb Stark did this to you. He hurt you, Iseis. He raped you! You have no idea what you are saying; the Stark's have manipulated and brainwashed you. I know you, and you _want_ to go home."

"Uncle, I can't go home..." Iseis repeated

"Why? Why can't you?"

Iseis inhaled deeply and prepared herself to say the words. _This is my home now, my home is wherever Robb is, _Iseis opened her mouth to say. But just then footsteps were heard and Iseis shot up to her feet before she could mutter a single word.

"Well, well, well." A guard smiled at her as he walked down the stone steps. "The little Lioness is lost, is she?" He put his hand on his sword and walked over to seize Iseis.

She had been caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Hmm, so do you think Robb will be angry at Iseis after she intentionally went against what he said? Leave some feedback with your thoughts on it.<strong>

**Next chapter:**** What Robb has to say about his new wife sneaking off to "conspire" with the enemy.**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite please! It will definitely brighten my day. :)**


	20. The Gods Don't Listen

**Thank-you Stylin'Fire, Katheryne B, Lizzete, Naruhina1519, HermioneandMarcus, CLTex, ZabuzasGirl, Sparky She-Demon, and DarlynDixon'sLover for the great reviews you left! Ok, so I'm not even going to deny this was a bit of a filler chapter. Hopefully it was alright though. I really didn't feel down to editing today, so if there's millions of mistakes just ignore them.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19<em>

Iseis had found herself in shackles yet again. Only this time she was not thrown in some cage. She was brought out into the Great Hall of Riverrun where Robb, her husband, and his bannermen were meeting.

"What's the meaning of this?" Robb frowned when he saw them drag her in roughly and pulling at her.

"She was conspiring with the Kingslayer." One man said.

"Conspiring with the Kingslayer?" Robb looked at her with initial surprise, but his expression than turned to anger. Iseis knew he was furious at her, she could tell by the way his jaw was clenched and how his gaze was serious and threatening.

Iseis was about to protest when one angry looking man with greasy black hair not far from Robb called out "Cut out her tongue, see if she can do any conspiring then with the Kingslayer. Lannister bitch!" He hissed

"Baratheon!" Iseis hissed. Why was it so hard for people to get that she was a Baratheon?!

The guard yanked at her and she was about to snarl at him to unhand her, that her husband would have his head if he so much as touched her... But she wasn't sure. Robb looked so angry, she wasn't exactly sure what he would do.

"Leave us, I wish to speak with her alone." Robb commanded coldly. Some people grumbled and other only nodded. "Free her from her restrains as well." Robb ordered as they began walking out.

Someone came to her and undid her shackles. As soon as she was released she rubbed her sore wrists. She already had scars from the other shackles Roose Bolton had put on her, she didn't need any more.

Robb looked at her from across the hall and she walked over to him as he poured himself a drink.

"Sit down," He told her while betraying no emotion in his voice. She did as she was told, sitting on one of the seats his bannermen previously sat at.

Iseis crossed her legs and sat up straighter, her eyes didn't leave him. When he finished his drink he turned to her and crossed his arms. He said nothing, only stared at her and for awhile they just looked at each other in silence.

Iseis saw his muscles tense and his jaw hard, his blue eyes flashed angrily all over her. Her palms were sweaty and her head was pounding. She was just waiting for him to yell or hit her or accuse her of trying to help her uncle.

"If you're going to yell, you might as well do it now." Iseis finally found her voice.

Robb shook his head "I'm not going to yell at you... I knew you would go against my wishes when I told you couldn't see the Kingslayer." Iseis expected him to be angrier, but instead he sounded surprisingly calm.

"You're not angry?" Iseis raised an eyebrow, asking with caution.

"Disappointed that you went against my wishes, yes. Angry? No."

"I wasn't conspiring," She promised "I only wanted to be sure my uncle was alright."

"I know," He nodded "But, Iseis you need to know you can't do things like this. Not only did you deliberately disobey me," His voice was raising a little bit now "but you put yourself in harms way. Half of my men will not want to hang you by your toes and the other half want to rape you and then put your head on a chopping block."

"I'm sorry," Iseis said sincerely while still rubbing her sore wrists. "I didn't want to go against what you said. But I needed to make sure he wasn't harmed..." She was absolutely livid from the way her Uncle Jaime had been treated and kept, but that was an argument for another time.

Robb nodded and the rubbed his face. He looked tired. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you. You need to be punished some way or another... Otherwise I look weak." He sighed "And as though I have no backbone when it comes to you."

Iseis smirked playfully "And do you have a backbone when it comes to me?"

The corners of Robb's mouth twisted into a faint grin "When it comes to you love, I'm as spineless as it gets." His smile soon faded and he deeply sighed again "However, that does not get you out of a punishment, young lady."

"You could confine me to my chambers again?" Iseis suggested to him.

Robb shook his head and said sarcastically "Because that worked so well the last time."

She smiled slightly and got up out of her chair, walking over to him. She placed her hands on his chest and his hands went up and down her arms. She was standing between his legs as he sat down so they could be closer. "The last time I was confined to my tent chambers, I ended up weaseling my way into the King of the North's bed."

"What a fool this King of the North must be then to succumb to your charms." Robb chuckled and teased her, laughing after she pinched him playfully.

"He is very foolish," Iseis laughed and ran her hands through his hair and pressed her forehead against his "But he's my fool, and I'm in love with him."

Robb laughed and smiled widely "You can't charm your way out of this one,"

Iseis huffed in disappointment and did her best pouty face before gently kissing his lips once "You can't just let me off with a warning this time?"

"If only it were that easy." He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her "I don't want to have to punish you."

"Perhaps you can punish me tonight in the bedroom then?" She suggested and bit her lip gently.

He chuckled "Maybe. But I'm afraid that still won't get you out of another one my bannermen will be aware of, so they know you're not getting special treatment."

"But I am getting special treatment. No other prisoner is getting to sleep in your comfy bed beside you,"

"I suppose I should thank the gods for that then, I don't think I'd much like sleeping beside any of my other prisoners." Robb laughed again.

"I don't know," Iseis giggled "That big scary one in the dungeons with the scar on his face and the frightening beard looks like he could be a cuddler."

Robb rolled his eyes "I hate cuddling,"

"You love cuddling!" Iseis protested, knowing that was the biggest lie she had ever heard him say.

"I love cuddling _with you_," He corrected "Never with anyone else though."

"Anyone else?" Iseis's eyes narrowed, wondering what other girls shared his bed.

"A few tried to stay the night after... I always kicked most them out of course... " Robb said awkwardly, knowing Iseis despised it when he mentioned other women. "And when Sansa and Arya were younger they'd always sneak in my bed in the morning and try to cuddle. They said they did it because my room was always the warmest. Rickon still sometimes did that, he always liked to sleep with someone. Once Jon tried it as well as a joke."

"And what happened?" Iseis laughed

"He got what he deserved."

"And that was?"

"A solid punch in the face." Robb chuckled, remembering when everything was so much more simple.

She looked into his eyes and still saw disappointment from what she had done. "I'm sorry for going against what you wanted."

"Just don't do it again. Or I really will have to lock you in a cage."

"What's with you and always threatening to lock me away?" Iseis chuckled

Robb shook his head "My father warned me about you. He said Baratheon's were always handfuls and to never trust one."

"Well, I'm a Stark now..."

He smiled "Yes, you are. Which is why I expect you to do as you're told. You won't be visiting the dungeons again, right?"

"No," She exhaled deeply "Not if you don't want me too."

"Good. Because next time I really will yell at you and—,"

"And lock me in a cage?" She offered, cutting him off mid-sentence and then raised her eyebrows.

"Come here," He chuckled and grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her head down so they could kiss. His tongue slipped in her mouth and she smiled as they kissed harder. His hands went to her waist and eventually to grab her bottom, making her laugh.

They continued kissing, their lips pressed against each other and their mouths moving hungrily. He tasted like the wine he just drank. Robb's hands squeezed at her more and she pushed him away.

"Robb!" Iseis scolded while laughing.

He stood up and then leant down to kiss her more. One arm wrapped around her tightly and the other rested on her neck. Their mouths molded together as the kiss grew more and more until it became heated and passionate.

Iseis kissed him harder. Her hands began to grow bold and wander his body. Since Robb and Iseis married two days prior they had not been able to contain themselves. They were on each other as often as possible, always touching and kissing. They didn't want to leave each other's sides. They separated after a while and he held her close. He sighed and ran a hand through Iseis's hair.

"I'm crazy about you," He nipped at her hungrily and she giggled as his hands gripped at her waist and greedily tug at the strings of her dress.

"Wait until tonight," She protested

"I don't know if I can." Robb chuckled and his hands found her breasts.

"Well I'm not about to do you on this table, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait." She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled more.

His hands still felt at her breasts and Iseis gripped at his wrists. He kissed her again and their kiss only grew more. He took a step closer to her so barely any space was left between them.

She pulled away and looked in his blue Tully eyes. "You're bannermen are waiting for you." Iseis told him and took his hands so they no longer resided on her chest "They're probably expecting you to get angry at me, rather than kiss me."

"I don't like getting angry at you." Robb shook his head and tried to kiss her again. Iseis put her hand on his chest and stopped them.

"You're stressed." She noticed

He nodded and breathed out deeply "I'm in too far over my head. Who knew being King was so much work?"

She laughed slightly "My father complained all the time. But he never really did anything. All he did was whore and drink."

"Did it help?" Robb raised an eyebrow jokingly

"No! It did not. And don't you even think of whoring and drinking because if you do, I promise I'll castrate you." Iseis warned

"You won't if you want children." Robb's hands went to the small of her back and pulled her in as he smiled widely.

"I'll do it after you get me with child."

"When do you think that will be?" He asked and looked down at her stomach.

Iseis only pursed her lips. "I don't know. It could be soon, it could be in a while. Maybe, should the gods forbid it I will never have children."

"You will," Robb promised and brushed some hair from her face and behind her ear. He gently pressed his forehead against hers and both their eyes closed as they relaxed, holding each other in their arms for the first time since they woke up.

He was so warm, Iseis realized. She loved it. She loved how his arms wrapped around her so perfectly and how she fit into him so well. In his arms she felt completely safe, as though nothing could happen. They were not at war, nor were their family's attacking each other. She was his wife, not his prisoner. She was home when she was with him... Totally and completely safe. And it was only the two of them who existed in that moment.

Time slowed down and Robb and Iseis were the only two people in the entire world. No one else mattered or cared. It was only them.

He sighed deeply and she frowned, their foreheads still touching lightly,

"What's wrong?" Iseis sensed his rigidness and how tense he was.

Robb explained "We'll be heading west soon. We can't stay here for much longer."

Iseis nodded and he took her in his arms again. He held her tightly in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Iseis told him as she melted into the warmth of his chest.

"I love you." Robb said back and then pulled "But, as much as I love you I still have to come up with some form of discipline."

"I could help the maester with sorting books, potions, vials, and what not. Or I could help in the kitchens?"

"I'd rather you didn't help in the kitchens. I don't think I could deal with men gripping and groping at you when you come out to serve us." He told her seriously

She smiled when she thought of how possessive he was over her. "Because only you can do that?"

"Exactly, and should any other man try I'll cut off his hands for touching my wife."

"So maester it is then?"

Robb nodded "Yes. I'm sure he'll put you to good use and keep you out of trouble... Hopefully, though I seriously doubt anything could keep you out of trouble." She nodded in agreement and he kissed her lightly again "Now, away with you. And act like I was angry and scolded you when you walk out." Robb chuckled and she put on her best acting face.

Iseis winked at him then turned around and left, fuming slightly and pretending to be angry and hurt.

As soon as she left his bannermen flocked in, some watched her go and others took no notice.

"You give her hell?" Greatjon Umber asked him as he returned to the table. Robb saw the amusement in his eyes and he knew that Lord Umber was aware of his and Iseis's relationship. He had seen her in his bed after their first time in his tent. But Lord Umber had no idea the extent of their relationship and how far it went.

"Of course." Robb nodded

Umber just laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, as though they shared a secret joke...

Robb turned back to his maps, he still had the feeling of Iseis pressed against his lips. He didn't want to look over maps, all he really wanted was to follow Iseis out and hold her in his arms again.

* * *

><p>Cersei stood in the doorway of the High Sept. She could see the tiny girl kneeling in front of the of the grand windows. The light shown down from them and lit the walkway to the stairs where the little girl was sitting.<p>

The familiar faces of the Seven in the stained glass stared back at her, offering her no comfort. How many times did Cersei sit where that girl did? How many times did she pray for Iseis's safety?

Cersei could hear the little blonde girl crying softly. Myrcella didn't cry often, she knew Cersei hated it... But Cersei did not even mind her crying now. She herself, had cried too many time in those past few nights. Who was she to ostracize Myrcella for it?

Cercei walked down the isle calmly. She saw Myrcella's guards off to the side even though the light through the windows temporarily blinded her.

It was afternoon, the sun would be setting soon. Night dreaded her now. It dreaded her since the night was the time for lovers. She wondered if Iseis dreaded the night as well. She wondered if Iseis feared the dark, knowing that she would have to lie next to the Stark boy in his bed and try to be strong.

Cersei had told Myrcella what the Starks had done to her sister. Myrcella showed no sign at first that she was upset; but Cercei saw the tears. Myrcella knew she had cried too much in front of her, she was trying to be strong.

But there in the High Sept Myrcella had no need to hide her tears. Cercei saw the light reflect off the wetness of her youngest daughter's cheeks.

She knelt beside her and Myrcella took no notice of her.

"What are you praying for?" Cersei asked her

Myrcella closed her eyes and put her head down, sucking in a sob. Her eyes clenched and she gripped her hands so hard she shook. "I want her to be back home," She did not look at Cercei when she said that.

"I want her home too," Cersei said gently "I pray for it everyday."

"I pray everyday as well. I pray that the Starks don't hurt Iseis... But obviously the gods aren't listening."

"It seems you can only keep praying then, and hope they will not hurt her more." Cercei took her daughters hand in her own.

Myrcella shook her head "They never listen."

Cercei only pursed her lips. She had never thought of that... Had the Seven ever answered her prayers? The gods do not listen.

She feared they never would...

"Do you ever think she will come back?" Myrcella asked her. She turned to face her mother, trying hard to contain her tears.

"Perhaps." Cercei told her. She didn't lying to her children, she didn't want to raise Myrcella's hope when there wasn't much left.

"What if she's pregnant?" Myrcella's lower lip trembled as she tried not to cry.

Cercei shook her head "I don't know. It'll be Stark's whelp though, and... That can't happen." Cercei hoped Iseis had been sneaky to find other ways to finish the boy, much like she had done with Robert.

"I don't like not knowing if she's alright." Myrcella shook her head lightly and bit her lip.

"We should have her home soon."

"And if we don't?"

"She's survived this long. Iseis can survive a while longer. Your sister is very smart, and she knows how much you miss her. She'll do everything in her power to get back to us."

"She must be so frightened..." Myrcella's voice was weak and her hands shook slightly. Her eyes looked broken and her cheeks were hollowed. Cercei always knew Myrcella looked up to Iseis. She idolized her, wanting to be just like her. They were close, and the night before Iseis had left, Cercei came into her chambers much like she did most nights, and saw her and Myrcella curled up upon her bed. The little girl would not leave her sister alone, not even to sleep.

"She's strong," Cercei promised. Though she wasn't sure if she even believed it herself. Iseis had left what seemed like an eternity ago. Would she come back the same alive and bright girl she once was?

Or was the only thing that remained of that girl a shadow?

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update this weekend!<strong>

**Next chapter hint:**** Jaime's thoughts on Iseis's visit.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite. Help me reach past 100 reviews!**


	21. A Loss Of Innocence

**Woo! Finally reached 100 reviews. Thanks to RHatch89, Stylin'Fire, CLTex, HermioneandMarcus, Sparky She-Demon, and ZabuzasGirl.**

**I wasn't up to editing again so sorry if it's not that good...It's another filler chapter... Grr, I'm running out of ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20<em>

Robb only sighed as he walked down the long hallway. His head was pounding from the headache he had all day and he had barely slept the night before.

The pressure was driving him insane. So many people looked up to him and trusted him. Yet he did not even trust himself. What would happen should he fail? He was seeming to lose more lords and banners everyday and the Lannisters currently had the upper hand.

His head buzzed from the wine he had drunk that night. His mind was in another place all evening, he didn't want to sit in a council meeting. He wanted to be with his wife.

He had barely seen her in the three days since she had been under watch and helping the maester. For the past two nights she had not been in his chambers, and therefore he slept alone.

Robb woke up multiple times searching for her body, only unable to find it and he wasn't able to fall back asleep for hours. He had slept alone for all his nineteen years; yet as soon as they marry he couldn't imagine sleeping alone another night. He dreaded it, he hated how the were forced to be apart. He wanted her by his side at all times. A man shouldn't have to hide his wife away from people, in fear of criticism and what people may say. To Robb it almost seemed cowardly that he was hiding away his and Iseis's relationship. But what bothered him the most was how distant they were forced to act to each other in public.

He wondered if Iseis was having as awful of a time as he was. The times he had seen her it had been in public and he couldn't kiss her like he wanted to, he couldn't touch and feel her like he longed to. Instead he had to scowl at her and look at her with no emotions because she was the prisoner.

Two days ago Iseis had been sent on an errand from the maester to deliver Robb a letter. She had interrupted his battle meeting and his eyes kept on her the entire time. When Iseis went over to hand him the letter he almost grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, but he didn't.

Her eyes flashed to his when she gave him the letter and he felt his stomach drop and he swallowed a lump in his throat. All he wanted to do was to take her hand in his own, or show her some form of affection, but he couldn't...

His mind had been to where she was all night. Whether she was in her chambers asleep, or peering over a book, he didn't know. Robb just could get his mind off of her though.

He would need to take her for a ride one day. A long one, deep in the forest where no one could see them and no one would care. He was sick of having to hide, having to pretend nothing was happening between them. At least if they were far away no one would be able to disturb them. They could could attend all their physical needs there, undisturbed and not forced to be quiet. She hadn't been able to scream and call out his name since the night of their wedding. They always had to be quiet, making sure no one could hear should someone walk past their chambers.

Gods, he just missed her. He needed to hold her in his arms and kiss her in the deep hours of the night. He needed to feel the woman he was in love with to be pressed against him and whispering that she loved him. He just needed her.

Robb finally got to his chambers and walked through the door. He expected another long and cold night filled with no promises of sleep. Instead he saw his bed filled and he smiled.

Iseis was fast asleep already, lying on her side. She looked so peaceful while she slept, as though nothing bothered her.

Robb quickly noted in the dim room how she was naked. The furs only were pulled to her hips, the rest of her upper body was bare.

Robb walked over and looked at her, her back was facing him and his eyes hungrily looked her up. They flickered over her soft curves and dips of her body and tried to memorize them. The tiredness that he was feeling seemed to disappear and energy coursed through him as he undressed. Desire for her ran through his veins and an overwhelming feeling of want for Iseis settled deep in his bones.

Once he got all his clothes off and pulled off his boots Robb climbed into the bed behind Iseis and pulled her close. Her bottom was right against him manhood, their skin touching and her back against his chest.

He heard her groan slightly, not helping his already aroused state, and she shifted slightly.

"Hi," She whispered and he kissed her neck.

"Hi," He said back with a smile as his hands snaked around her waist.

Iseis rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned "How was your day?"

"Long," Robb answered, he didn't want to go in depth of the boring meetings he had to sit through. "How was yours?"

"Long as well," She replied with a sigh then held up her hands. "Look," She said and he took her hands in his, studying her nimble fingers. They were covered in multiple deep little cuts that looked painful.

"What happened?" He frowned, kissing them lightly.

"Paper cuts," She sighed "And some from reminded books. The maester had me binding books in the library all day and sewing their covers back on. My needle slipped a couple of times."

"I'm sorry to hear that," He chuckled

"I've never been good with a needle. Its never been my forte."

He took her hand against his and just held them, seeing how small they were compared to his. Iseis's hands, despite the small cuts, were so beautiful and dainty. The blue veins along the top of it weaved its way between her finger bones. Her fingers were so slender and long, the skin was gentle and soft. Iseis's hands were much more different than his. His were big, as most men's were and rough and dry and calloused from years of sword work.

Robb gently took them and he kissed every one of her fingers lightly. He could hear from her voice that she was tired, and he was too. But he seemed to get a new sense of energy since he had come into the room.

When he was done kissing her fingers he noticed her eyes were closed and her chest was heavily rising up and down but Robb knew Iseis was not yet sleeping.

He needed her though, needed to please her and pleasure her. He began kissing down her shoulders and bare back. He went lower and lower down her spine.

He heard her moan softly, turning him on more. her. He went down lower and then opened her thighs. He felt her fingers run through his hair went he began kissing her between the legs.

His tongue ran through her folds and her heard her gasp. Iseis rolled her hips, trying to get him to go deeper while moaning his name.

His tongue flicked her and teased her mercilessly and her hands pulled at his hair even more as his mouth savagely attacked her. He wanted to make her squirm under him and have her scream for him. He wanted to feel her pulse around him. It was until she pulled him up and kissed his lips hard that he knew she needed him just as he did her.

But that was all they did. They only kissed, not taking it any further. His hands went to her waist and Iseis's rested on his shoulder blades, her fingers were lazily drawing patterns on Robb's skin.

He made a move to lift her thigh around him so he could soon be inside of her, but Iseis stopped him "Not tonight, please." she protested

"You're tired?" He asked her, thought it was obvious she was.

She shrugged "Just feeling guilty,"

"About?" Robb asked frowning. They hadn't made love since she had ventured down to the dungeons, and Robb was beginning to wonder what exactly the Kingslayer said to her.

"It doesn't get any easier, you know..." She bite her lip gently, "I thought that more time would eventually cause the guilt of betraying my family to go away, but it hasn't."

"You regret being with me?" He asked her, frowning even more.

"No, never. I love you more than anything... But, I don't know... I feel like if they knew, then at least I wouldn't have it eating away inside me. My uncle knows..."

"He does?" Robb questioned, wondering what would make Iseis tell Jaime.

"He figured it out for himself, he saw these." Iseis brushed her fingertips lightly against the lovemarks Robb had previously given her. "I told him nothing of us being married... He thinks that you raped me."

Robb frowned even more after hearing that. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Iseis beat him to it.

"I told him you would never hurt me, but I don't think he believed it,"

Robb licked his lips before he asked her "Why did you tell him? And why didn't you tell him you married me?"

"I want my family to find out, so the guilt will lessen, so I'm not hiding it... But perhaps baby steps are the best thing for now."

He then pressed his lips to the tip of her nose gently, kissing her and causing Iseis to smile. "You're not the only one who wants people to find out." Robb admitted

"What?" She asked

"I think I'm ready to introduce you as my wife."

"Robb, I'm talking about letting my family know. You're talking about all of Westeros knowing! What about the Freys?"

Robb only shook his head, "I'm not saying we should make the announcement just yet, but soon."

"Soon," Iseis repeated and nodded in agreement, ready to be rid of the guilt that was eating her up from the inside out.

She was ready to move on and not linger on the regret. Because even though she had made her choice, it did not cause her betrayal to hurt any less.

* * *

><p>Jaime had seen Iseis. He had seen her and ever since then he had not been able to get his mind off of her. She had grown up so quickly and so fast. She even looked different, nothing like the girl he used to know in King's Landing.<p>

Her eyes had changed. He wasn't sure what exactly happened to them, but they were not the same as they once had been.

He had not been able to stop thinking about how she had confirmed that the Stark boy was taking her. Every time he thought of the dark purple marks on her skin it caused Jaime pain. He wanted to hurt the Young Wolf so badly; should Jamie get out of his imprisonment the boy would not live to see the next day.

_"Robb would never hurt me,"_ Iseis's words played in his head over and over. But he _had_ hurt her. Stark had taken the most sacred part of her, something that was meant to be given to her husband.

Jaime's nightmares were not helping. Over and over again he had seen Iseis crying out in pain, in fear, the first time Stark had forced himself upon her. Had he stolen her maidenhood? How many times had he had his way with her?

Did she call out for her mother? For Robert? For him? Did she wish someone was there to save her, to kill the boy who had caused her such physical and emotional harm?

Cersei would be horrified upon learning what happened to her. She would be absolutely maddened and crazed with rage. He couldn't imagine the fate that would await Stark should Cersei get her hands on him.

Jaime wasn't sure what would be more satisfying, killing him by running him through with his sword; or killing him with his bare hands. Certainly killing someone with your bare hands would be far more personal than killing someone with a sword. Anyone could kill someone with a sword, as long as they were good enough. But to kill someone with your hands... Watching the life drain out of them with every blow of your fist... Or seeing them gasp for air, desperately trying to fill their lungs for the last time as your hands crushed their throat... Nothing could be more satisfying for Jaime.

He wanted blood. More specifically, he wanted Stark's blood.

_"Robb would never hurt me,"_ Her voice echoed and echoed in his ears. Was she lying to him so he would feel better? Or did she truly mean it? Obviously Stark hurt her if he forced her...

But what if he loved her? Iseis seemed eager to defend the boy... What if she loved him too? What if he had not forced her and she had gone to his bed willingly?

No. No, Jaime refused to believe that. He refused. Iseis was not so weak, she would not do that. She would not turn her back on her family. Ever.

Iseis was as loyal as she she could be. She would never choose the Starks over them. Jaime knew her, and he knew she would never do that.

She must be tricking Stark some way. She must be pretending to love him, but really she was only trying to get him close so she could stab him in the back.

Yet if that was her plan, why was he still alive?

Jaime remembered the girl he used to know. The one who was not the Iseis that had stood before him. She had been so different. So different she was almost another person entirely. She was a woman now, not some girl playing at a woman's part. Jaime saw this more than ever. It made him sad, to know that this war and imprisonment had forced Iseis to grow years past her age. She had only recently turned seventeen, and already she had so many burdens and troubles.

Jaime remembered hearing the arguing behind doors. He usually was able to hear Robert doing something in his chambers, but this was different.

Often Robert really only had arguments with his small council or Cersei. But Jaime had never heard Robert ague with Iseis before.

_"Father, please!" She begged behind the doors._

_"I'll hear no more of this nonsense!" Robert's voice thundered_

_"But you said—,"_

_"Who cares what I said? I'm saying no now. Damn you, you're just as stubborn as that Lannister mother of yours. I said I would hear no more of it."_

_"But, father I would do so well—,"_

_"No means no, Iseis!"_

_"You promised me I could do this! You promised!"_

_"And now I have changed my mind. Such things are not fitted for a lady, let alone the princess."_

_"Fitting for a lady? Fitting. For. A. Lady? Since when has that ever stopped you from letting me do things?! I was six years old when you taught me to use a bow for the first time. What makes this any less fitting for a lady than that?" Jaime could hear the attitude in Iseis's voice. Without a doubt she was beyond annoyed. Cersei tended to over-pronounce her words more when she was angry, and apparently Iseis had inherited that trait._

_"That was different," Robert said gruffly_

_"It's not different at all. And at least with this I don't stand a chance of impaling myself with an arrow!"_

_"I don't want to speak anymore of this."_

_"You stood right there and told me I could do this!"_

_"ENOUGH!" Robert thundered and Jaime winced. He hated when people spoke to Iseis like that. "I said no! Now get out before I order that uncle of yours to drag you out."_

_"Fine! Have him drag me out, but I'm not leaving willingly until I get what I want." Jaime could practically see Iseis fuming there, her arms crossed over her chest and a determined look on her face. She really wouldn't leave unless Jaine did really drag her out._

_"You are a few short words away until I ship you far off, girl."_

_"Mother won't let you—," She started but Robert interrupted her again._

_"Iseis, get out before I make some marriage arrangements between you to some fucking Frey. See what your mother says then..."_

_There was silence for a little while, but Jaime knew Iseis wasn't done. "You promised me..." She said calmly but her voice grew "Are you that shallow of a king to go back on your promises to your own daughter!? Or did you forget that promise because you were too drunk off your whoring ass to remember—," Jaime heard a sharp slap and Iseis let out gasp._

_His hand went to the hilt of his sword. He was about to burst in there when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. His hand slipped off the hilt when he saw Iseis walk out quickly._

_Her cheek was red from where she was struck. She looked at Jaime and she knew right away that he knew what had happened. Iseis turned away to walk in the opposite direction when Jaime grabbed her hand._

_"Iseis—"_

_"Let me go, Uncle Jaime." Iseis didn't even look at him when she spoke._

_"No," He pulled her back and held her shoulders, looking at her face. "Has he done this before?"_

_She looked down and pursed her lip. Iseis refused to meet his eye "No, this is the first."_

_"Iseis—"_

_"It is," She swore "I'm not lying."_

_He touched her cheek lightly and he saw her wince. Jaime had often seen Cersei with the same marks on her face, it always made him angry and cause his blood to boil._

_"He should never—,"_

_"No, I was out of place. I pushed too far and he has been drinking... I shouldn't have done that." She shook her head._

_"Don't you dare blame yourself." Jaime told her and gripped her shoulders harder. "That was all him, not you."_

_"It was my fault though,"_

_"No, it wasn't you who asked to be hit. And I'm going to make sure your mother hears about this."_

_"No, don't!" Iseis protested and Jaime frowned "Don't tell her... Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know..."_

_"Your mother will find out eventually,"_

_"Don't tell her, please. Promise me?"_

_Jaime only sighed and released her, nodding. "Alright, I promise. What were you fighting about anyway?"_

_"A little while ago I proposed to father an idea I had," She looked down and picked at her nail. "He liked it at the time. He said it was smart and a good idea."_

_"What was it?" Jaime inquired, his hand lazily just went to his sword hilt only to rest it, not to prepare to draw it._

_"Well," Iseis looked up and bit her lip "It's not exactly a secret father has allowed the crown to go immensely into debt. The entire city is poor and hungry. There's been talk of riots and rebellions on the street."_

_"And?" Jaime raised an eyebrow. He already knew all of this, so what was she getting at?_

_"And I was thinking," She rocked nervously on her heels, as though she didn't want to tell him "Why not keep the people busy with something they love to make them forget the thoughts of rebellion?"_

_"You're proposing to give the people bread?" Jamie's eyebrows raised even more. Thats all the people seemed to care about these days. All they wanted was more food since there has been a shortage._

_"No," She smirked "What people love even more than that... Bloodshed,"_

_"Bloodshed?"_

_"Yes! The people love bloodshed! Why do you think it's all they talk about? So I thought, why don't we hold tournaments every couple months in honor of the people?"_

_"Because it will put the crown even further into debt?" Jamie suggested_

_"It won't be as extravagant as the ones father holds. The champion will only win enough for a few weeks worth of food."_

_"And you think this will help us?"_

_"Yes! The people will love him for it. They'll be so entertained that they will forget about the high taxes and cost of food. People love violence, and a tournament will give them that!"_

_"It wouldn't work," Jaime shook his head and sighed, although the girl's heart was in the right place._

_"It already has.." She pointed out and Jaime waited for her to expand on what she was saying. "The Targaryens did something like it years ago. It kept the people amused while wars were raging and taxes were so high that some families had to resort to eating their own children..."_

_"It's a story, Iseis."_

_"It's history, Uncle Jaime; not some silly story."_

_Jaime sighed and shook his head. Iseis was smart and kind, who else would seek to appease the people during hard times besides her?_

_"And you were fighting about this?" Jaime asked her_

_Iseis sighed "Father promised he would allow it. Now he takes it back, as well as allowing me to plan the tournaments like he said I could." Jamie pursed his lips as Iseis continued. "I don't know why, but I just felt like I should do this... No one ever considers the people, not like we should anyway. We're supposed to serve the realm, are we not? Isn't the realm the people?"_

_Jaime sighed "You are years beyond your age, Iseis."_

_"Is that a bad thing?" She asked him_

_Jaime gave her a small smile "No. It just means you're growing up too fast..."_

Iseis had always been one to grow up quickly. Yet she was still much too young to suffer like this. She was too young to be a prisoner and get caught up with matters that should not concern her in any sort of way.

When Jaime thought of her he still pictured the little girl in his arms. The one with long untamable black hair and a mouth filled with shining white baby teeth. With big sparkling green eyes and blushing cheek and light freckles adorned upon her nose and lips that were light pink.

What he saw now was a tall girl with dark brown, long, wavy hair. Her big green eyes lost some of it's life. Her high cheek bones were noticeable and she had long ago shed all her baby fat. Her lips was a deep red and she no longer had a girl's body, but rather the curves of a woman.

No wonder why the Young Wolf had wanted her. Iseis was gorgeous and always had been, ever since she was young.

Yet Iseis still changed, and not just physically. Something was wrong... It was the way her eyes did not sparkle. And that was what scared him. She had lost her carefree innocence of childhood.

The Iseis he used to know did not exist. The innocent little girl Jaime used to know was shadow, a memory lost to him. The women who stood in front of him only a few days ago was nothing more than a stranger who he did not know.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, ok... I know, it wasn't all that great. But I promise the next chapter will be better... Hopefully.<strong>

**Next Chapter Hint:**** Iseis is introduced as the Queen in the North. Guess you'll have to wait and see how the Northern Lords react.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Amelia.**

**Please make my day and review, follow, and favorite.**


	22. Queen of the North

**To: spider-lily08, Guest (Holly), HermioneandMarcus, RHatch89, InYourNightmares, Stylin'Fire, CLTex, ZabuzasGirl, and Sparky She-Demon, all your review inspire me to write more, so thank-you for that! And I finally reached 200 followers! I can't believe how many of you actually enjoy this story, it actually makes my day. So thanks again, and this chapter is for all my readers! Hopefully you like it! Again, I wasn't up to doing all that great of an editing job, so ignore the mistakes.**

**I took some dialog from George R. R. Martin's _A Clash of Kings _and for that I take absolutely no credit. I had to change the point of view and some other things, but that was really all I did...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21<em>

Iseis rose to her feet when someone opened the door to her chambers. She half expected it to be a guard, but instead it was someone else.

"What are you doing here?" Iseis demanded when Robb closed the door. "I thought we agreed to not see or speak to each other during the day anymore?"

Robb frowned when he heard the tone of her voice.

"Not that I didn't want to see you," She kissed his lips lightly "But my guards are outside the door... And who knows what others could be watching or listening."

"Let them watch or listen," Robb told her

"Until they inform the Freys..." She pursed her lips.

He only sighed "That's why I'm here."

"To talk about the Freys?" She cocked an eyebrows, Robb knew Iseis hated talking about the Freys.

He didn't say anything about it but instead changed the subject. Robb had something in his arms. "I wanted to give you this,"

"What is it?"

"A present," He handed it to her. In her hands was a beautiful red dress, adorned with vines and had ties in the front.

"Robb!" She gasped and looked at him "This is the dress I told you about... The one from King's Landing!" It was almost identical, only a few changes.

"I know," He smiled "I had it made for you."

"Why? What's the occasion?" She was still looking at the beautiful dress.

"Should there be an occasion to spoil my wife?" He chuckled as she began to strip, ready to try the dress on to see if it fit.

"Dresses like this don't exactly fall from the sky, Robb," She laughed as she pulled her dress down so she was only in her small clothes. She noticed how Robb looked over her and she smirked at him.

"Alright, alright," He chuckled more and crossed his arms as he leant against the door "There is an occasion,"

"And what occasion is that exactly?" Iseis asked as she threw the dress over her head and shimmied into it. When she got it over her head and pulled it down, doing the ties distractedly. Iseis looked up and saw that Robb had put down an ornate box he was carrying.

But it was what was in his hands that truly caught her attention. In his hands was a crown. Her mouth slightly fell open before she composed herself.

"Is that..." Iseis trailed off

"Yours?" Robb offered with a small smile "Yes. I had it made for you as well."

She walked towards him and looked at the crown. Unlike her mother's it was not made of gold and silver. It had no diamonds or rubies or emeralds. It was a northern crown, made of iron and bronze. Yet it was not plain. If anything it was even more beautiful than her mother's. But instead of rare jewels it had adorned black dragonglass and amethyst.

"Would you like to try it on?" Robb asked her and she nodded, still dumb-struck and speechless.

He placed on top of her head gently. She was amazed to find it fit perfectly. She went over to the mirror and she admired the sight. The crown had a gentle and soft look, yet it was still as hard as the North.

Robb came behind her in the mirrors and put his hands lovingly on her shoulders. He then kissed her neck, his tongue brushing against the skin gently. "Now you look like a true queen," His whispered when he stopped, his breath was warm against her ear.

"Why have you given me this?" She asked him and gripped his hand on her shoulder, holding it tightly while her thumb ran over it.

He pulled away from where he had continued the kisses on her neck "I had hoped you would wear it tonight."

"Tonight?" She turned to him abruptly "But aren't you offering your terms to my family tonight? You were going to send Cleos Frey, weren't you?"

"Yes, and I want you to wear it. I'm going to introduce you as my queen tonight."

Her mouth fell open again slightly, "N-No. No Robb, you can't! You're losing more lords every day. You need the Freys... I won't let you." She told him sternly

Robb pushed her against the wall lightly and kissed her lips "Everything will be fine. I still have tons of lords still in my service. I'm going to send Cleos with the news of our marriage to King's Landing... I'm hoping that with your family knowing we are now wed, they will be more eager to accept my peace terms."

Iseis saw how that made sense. She bit her lip "But the Freys?"

"The ones who wish to fight may stay. The others can leave and go back to the Twins."

She nodded and ran her hands up his arms gently. "None of them will stay. They only reason they are fighting is because they're under the impression you'll marry Lord Walder's daughter."

"Then I suppose the news will shock them," Robb tried to get her to smile, but she didn't. She looked at him with a face full of worry... Maybe even regret. Did she regret being with him? "I won't announce it if you don't want me to," Robb told her. If she wasn't ready he wouldn't push her. And judging by her silence she still seemed hesitant.

"No," Iseis said and looked up at him "I want you to. I'm ready for people to know. I'm just..." She didn't finish what she was saying.

"What?" He asked

Iseis looked up at him and sighed "Scared."

"Why? You shouldn't be. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Who wants me as their queen, Robb?" She shrugged while trying to muster a small smile, just so she seemed strong "I'm the daughter of a drunkard and a woman who the entire realm seems to hate. Half of your men are convinced I was born of incest, and my brother beheaded your father. Who wants me as their queen?" She asked again

"I do," He pressed his forehead against hers and then kissed her passionately. She gripped his arms tighter as his hands gripped her waist tightly. Their kiss grew even more heated as their bodies came closer together, but Iseis pulled away. She was still worried about what the Northerners would think about her. After all, she had been a prisoner... Now she would be their queen.

"You're still worried." Robb noticed and couldn't help but chuckle. She always looked so cute when she was concerned. Her eyes looked as though she was deeply concentrating and her brows furrowed slightly and she bit her cheek unconsciously as well.

"Because those men gave you your crown..." Iseis looked in his eyes "And they can take it away just as easily if they don't like what they have."

Robb shook his head "I know these men. They'll be angry, but they'll forget about it later. You know how to rule, Iseis. You can help me."

"I don't know how to rule," She protested "I watched my father _attempt_ to rule, he didn't know how to do it either..."

"You're not like him though," Robb tried to kiss her gently but she moved her face away. The refusal stung him until she offered him a small smile.

"But if I'm not like him then I'm like my mother." Iseis whispered

"You're nothing like her either,"

Iseis frowned "All my life I wanted to be exactly like her. I dressed like her, walked like her, spoke like her... I always wanted to please her. When I was younger I wanted to be like her so much I cried because my hair wasn't golden. But now I hear rumors and whispers of things she did like killing my father's bastards. I'm not even sure who I want to be anymore." She shrugged slightly

"You don't have to be like your mother or father if you don't want to," Robb told her as she ran her hands up his arms again "If you be yourself people will love you... I love you for it. I don't think you're anything like your parents, and I don't want you to be like them either."

Iseis smiled and she gave him a quick kiss "How is it that you always know what to say?"

Robb smiled and kissed her again "Because I know you... And I'm your husband. I pay attention to the things you tell me."

"Clever," She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him tighter and their lips connected. Both their eyes closed as their mouths pressed together harder. When they pulled away slowly, Iseis missed the feeling.

She gave him a small smile "They'll probably accuse me of being a sorceress, putting a spell on you to deceive you into desiring me."

He hummed and nuzzled her neck "Well, my little sorceress," He gripped her bottom and she laughed "Perhaps you have put a spell on me?"

"I haven't," She giggled as Robb bit her neck playfully.

"You swear?" He asked her

"Yes!" She laughed as he squeezed more and bit her neck slightly harder.

"Then I suppose I'll have to believe you. Perhaps it's not a spell, and maybe something else instead?"

"Like?" She smiled as he put his forehead on her again

"Love," He kissed her nose lightly.

She sighed, "Maybe. That could be the only logical answer, right? However, I don't think your bannermen will want to hear logic. They'll want to hear how I tricked and deceived you so I could slip into your bed."

He chuckled and kissed her lightly before backing away. "I have to go, I only came by to give you this. I'll send for you when I need you." He told her and she nodded. Robb kissed her once more, the kiss lingering on her lips and making desire burn in her stomach. She wondered if she would ever love him any less.

As soon as he left the worry set in even more. The realization struck her as she took off her crown and looked at it in her hands. If she did this, there would be no going back. She would be her family's enemy, she would be a traitor. Yet there was nothing else to do. Iseis couldn't go back from this, but she was ready.

* * *

><p>Robb sat patiently while waiting for the guards to bring in Cleos Frey. When he came in Robb called for his sword. Olyvar Frey, his squire, who most likely wouldn't be his squire for long, offered it up hilt-first, and he drew the blade and laid the blade bare across his knees, a threat plain for all to see. It was meant to show that the prisoner was an enemy, and unwelcomed in the hall.<p>

The prisoner was then announced. "Kneel before the king, Lannister!" Theon Greyjoy shouted. Ser Robin forced the prisoner to his knees. Yet truly Cleos Frey was no Lannister, he was barely a cousin to Cersei and Jaime.

"Rise, Ser Cleos." His voice didn't sound as stony and strong as he wanted it. Yet it still sounded cold and unforgiving. Robb's sword rested on his knees, yet it was not the blade that struck fear into Ser Cleos eyes. No, his eyes were focused elsewhere. Frey's eyes could not draw away long enough from Grey Wind, who was snarling beside Robb and baring his sharp teeth. The wolf was smart and knew there was an enemy in their midst.

"Thank you, my lord." Frey said, he seemed to forget, or ignore, Robb's title.

"Your Grace ," barked Lord Umber, his voice rang out through the entire hall of Riverrun.

"Your Grace," Ser Cleos corrected, his voice somewhat shaky and nervous with fear. His eyes could not stop looking between Robb and Grey Wind "Pardons." He didn't seem nearly as defiant as Robb had expected. It was clear this man lacked the Lannister mindset, although he was related to them...

"I brought you from your cell to carry my message to your cousin Cersei Lannister in King's Landing. You'll travel under a peace banner, with thirty of my best men to escort you." He told him,

Ser Cleos looked as though a massive weight was taken from his shoulders. No doubt that man was grateful his head was still attached to his shoulders. "Then I should be most glad to bring His Grace's message to the queen."

"Understand," Robb said, his voice was still cold and serious. "I am not giving you your freedom. Your grandfather Lord Walder pledged me his support and that of House Frey. Many of your cousins and uncles rode with us in the Whispering Wood, but you chose to fight beneath the lion banner. That makes you a Lannister, not a Frey. I want your pledge, on your honor as a knight, that after you deliver my message you'll return with the queen's reply, and resume your captivity."

Ser Cleos answered quickly, his eyes darting back to Robb after glancing at the growling Direwolf once more "I do so vow."

"Every man in this hall has heard you," warned His uncle Edmure, who spoke for Riverrun and Robb's grandfather, "If you do not return, the whole realm will know you forsworn."

"I will do as I pledged," Ser Cleos replied quickly again "What is this message?"

"An offer of peace." Robb stood, longsword in hand. Grey Wind moved to his side, his teeth she barred. The hall grew silent as they listened to what he had to say. Many of his banners were surprised to hear the news of peace... Robb didn't even want to imagine what they thought of Iseis as their new queen. "Tell the Queen Regent that if she meets my terms, I will sheath this sword, and make an end to the war between us." Cleos nodded as Robb spoke.

"Olyvar, the paper," he commanded. The squire took his longsword and handed up a rolled parchment.  
>Robb unrolled it and his eyes scanned the words written "First, the queen must release my sisters and provide them with transport by sea from King's Landing to White Harbor. It is to be understood that Sansa's betrothal to Joffrey Baratheon is at an end. When I receive word from my castellan that my sisters have returned unharmed to Winterfell, I will release the queen's cousins, the squire Willem Lannister and your brother Tion Frey, and give them safe escort to Casterly Rock or wheresoever she desires them delivered."<p>

Robb continued reading "Secondly, my lord father's bones will be returned to us, so he may rest beside his brother and sister in the crypts beneath Winterfell, as he would have wished. The remains of the men of his household guard who died in his service at King's Landing must also be returned," That one was most important to him. His father's bone belonged next to his brother's and sister's in the crypts, not rotting away in King's Landing. "Third, my father's greatsword Ice will be delivered to my hand, here at Riverrun." He hoped Joffrey had not molded the sword down and added it to the Iron Throne yet. Should word come that it has happened, Robb would not be the least bit surprised.

Robb knew his terms were the last thing the Lannisters would want to meet. But what other choice did they have? "Fourth, the queen will command her father Lord Tywin to release those knights and lords bannermen of mine that he took captive in the battle on the Green Fork of the Trident. Once he does so, I shall release my own captives taken in the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps, save Jaime Lannister alone, who will remain my hostage for his father's good behavior. Lastly, King Joffrey and the Queen Regent must renounce all claims to dominion over the north. Henceforth we are no part of their realm, but a free and independent kingdom, as of old. Our domain shall include all the Stark lands north of the Neck, and in addition the lands watered by the River Trident and its vassal streams, bounded by the Golden Tooth to the west and the Mountains of the Moon in the east."

"The King in the North!" Men called from all corners of the room,

Robb rolled up the parchment after he finished "Maester Vyman has drawn a map, showing the borders we claim. You shall have a copy for the queen. Lord Tywin must withdraw beyond these borders, and cease his raiding, burning, and pillage. The Queen Regent and her son shall make no claims to taxes, incomes, nor service from my people, and shall free my lords and knights from all oaths of fealty, vows, pledges, debts, and obligations owed to the Iron Throne and the Houses Baratheon and Lannister. Additionally, the Lannisters shall deliver ten highborn hostages, to be mutually agreed upon, as a pledge of peace. These I will treat as honored guests, according to their station. So long as the terms of this pact are abided with faithfully, I shall release two hostages every year, and return them safely to their families." Robb tossed the rolled parchment at the Frey's feet. "There are the terms. If she meets them, I'll give her peace. If not,"—he whistled, and Grey Wind moved forward snarling and snapping—"I'll give her another Whispering Wood."

The Northerner's roar and calling crashed in like a tidal wave. The room filled with shouts and cries and "Stark!" and "King in the North!" was yelled over and over from proud Northmen and Grey Wind threw back his head and howled.

"And one last thing," Robb looked to the side and saw Iseis standing at the door. She looked breath-taking, wearing the dress he had given her. Her hair was not in southern style, but rather in a northern one. She had two small braids joined together in the back and she wore her crown on top of her head. She made sure to hold her chin up and stand straight, looking proud. Robb never thought Iseis had ever looked so radiant and more like a queen. His heart pounded quickly in his chest and for the first time that night his palms had grown sweaty and his nerves seized up.

He turned back to Cleos Frey. "I did not include it in the paper with the other terms since I assume and expect you and everyone else will remember this with little difficulty." Robb's eyes slightly narrowed at the prisoner and he continued. The entire hall fell as silent a a crypt; no one had expected anything else. "I take back what I had previously written to Cersei Lannister and the small council. It seems, due to new circumstances, that my proposition of trading my sisters Sansa and Arya Stark back in exchange for Iseis Baratheon no longer exists. Iseis will be staying here, rather than going to King's Landing." Robb heard hushed whispers spread throughout the room.

He looked once more to Iseis and she gave him a loving smile, urging him on with her eyes. "Make sure that the Queen Regent is well aware that should they continue to wage war on the North... They shall also wage war on her daughter."

"Your Grace, I am not sure what you are saying." Cleos Frey said nervously, though Robb was sure most people had begun catching on.

Robb looked to Iseis and motioned her over. She walked tall and proud as she came forward. Many people gasped when they saw her and she joined beside Robb. She stood next to him and it was clear what he had meant, even if she hadn't worn the crown. Robb was sure he could hear his mother and uncle's jaw drop to the ground when he placed his hands gently on the small of Iseis's back. "What I am saying is Iseis Baratheon is no longer in negotiation for trade," Robb clarified sternly. With his wife beside him he felt the nervousness he was feeling wash away and with his hand on her back she seemed to pump energy into him, making him feel new and strong, his confidence building from her. "I can not simply trade my wife and Queen into the hands of our enemies." He told Cleos and he saw the man's face fall. The entire hall was silent and his banners were dumb-struck with shock, all expect Lord Umber, who had seen it coming.

Ser Cleos had gone as white a ghost and it seemed he was no longer steady on his feet "The queen shall hear your message, my— Your Grace." He corrected himself from saying "my lord".

"Good," Robb said and nodded, "Ser Robin, see that he has a good meal and clean clothing. He's to ride at first light."

"As you command, Your Grace," Ser Robin Ryger, the captain of the Tully's guard replied. As soon as the two left the entire room seemed to explode. There were men yelling in protest while others began to draw swords and Robb's grip tightened on Iseis as he felt fear strike her. His sword was still in hand and he held it tightly, although he was sure he most likely wouldn't have to use it. Grey Wind snarled and barked at their side, preparing not to let anyone near Robb nor Iseis.

The Northern's who were cheering for him only a few minutes before were now ready to put his head on a spike. "Silence!" Robb demanded and the entire room fell quiet yet again, "I will hear what you have to say in the council hall, and not in this manner."

Lord Umber began to walk to Robb and Iseis, where he stood firmly, showing his support.

People grumbled and some angrily exclaimed things. Many other's just gave Iseis looks of hate as they walked by. After it was only them left in the hall, alongside with Umber, Robb's mother, his uncle Edmure, and Olyvar; who was more confused than anyone.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked Iseis, turning toward her

"Yes, I think so." She nodded with a small smile "I was only shocked. I didn't anticipate such a reaction."

Robb chuckled, "I thought they took it pretty well actually." He said and caused Iseis to laugh. He didn't expect his men's reaction it to be so extreme. He sighed and then removed his crown that never seemed to fit right from his head. Iseis did the same with hers and Robb turned to Olyvar. "See these to our bedchambers."

"Y-yes," The boy forgot his titles, but no one was about to correct him. He still looked a little faint, as well as confused. The boy really wasn't sure what to do and he looked beyond confused.

Robb then saw his mother come toward them and he knew what she had to saw would not be good. The fierce look in her eyes made Robb sure she was more than angry with him and he hated the look she gave Iseis; as though it was all her fault.

Robb wrapped a protective arm around Iseis's shoulder and she turned to him when they faced his mother. Iseis looked at him and gave him a small smile, and in that he found all the courage he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>I split this chapter in two, since it was too long. But hopefully you liked it anyway. I'll post when I next can.<strong>

**Next Chapter Hint:**** How the Northerners and Cat reacts.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! It'll definitely make me smile if you do. :)**


	23. A Fair Warning and Some Friendly Advice

**Blah, so this chapter isn't my best. But thank-you to Stylin'Fire, Hermioneandmarcus, White dragon 50, Guest (Lizzete), danceegirl92, Masks and Teapots, Sparky She-Demon, ZabuzasGirl, RHatch89, and CLTex for all of your lovely reviews! You have no clue how great they make me feel. On with the chapter; hopefully you like it. I'm seriously running out of ideas, so if any of you could give me some, it would be very much appreciated. Oh, and I'm finally passed 100,000 words! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 22<em>

"What in Seven Hells do you think you are doing?!" Catelyn demanded when she came over to Robb and Iseis, anger written all over her face.

"Lady Stark—,"Iseis started

"I am talking to my son," Cat's voice snapped at Iseis like a whip, causing a hurt expression to appear on Iseis's face.

"You will speak to Iseis as your Queen, and with respect." Robb's eyes narrowed at his mother.

"What have you done?" Catelyn could only shake her head as she looked at the two. Edmure came over next to Cat, just listening to what was happening. "You're not trading her? We'll never get the girls back now!" Cat wanted to cry. Never before had she ever lost hope about getting Sansa and Arya, but now it was useless.

"Cat—," Edmure started to say and reached for her arm gently but she slapped his hand away.

"No!" She said sternly to her brother and then turned to Robb "Why, Robb? Why? Do your sisters mean so little to you that you would throw them away for _her_?"

Iseis was insulted. She liked Cat, but never before had she treated her like this. Robb's jaw hardened "I care about my sisters... But I'm not giving up Iseis."

"Not giving her up, do you even hear yourself? The girl wants to go home! Now you've taken that from her as well! Do you think she married you for love, Robb? She married you because she was scared."

Iseis protested, speaking up "I'm not scared, I wasn't scared once around him. I do love your son, and... And I don't care about my home anymore."

"You love him? Oh please Iseis, save the act. Everyone knows you want to go home. Can you and your family not leave us alone? I like you, I really do. But why would you do this knowing he could lose the war because of you? You are just as malicious and power-hungry as the rest of your family! You knew this would happen, that if you spread your legs and offered yourself to Robb that he would fall in love with you and make you his Queen."

Edmure, Robb, and Iseis all looked at Cat in disbelief, not able to comprehend what they just heard. Catelyn seemed shocked herself at what she had just hatefully remarked to the poor girl. Her face then showed a remarkable amount of remorse, since she truly did not mean what she had said. Cat had always liked Iseis, but compared to Sansa and Arya she meant very little. And she was certainly not worth Robb losing his life or the war for.

Iseis took a deep breath and looked at Catelyn Stark, a woman she once admired and considered a friend, "You think I married Robb to be Queen?" She scoffed "You think I would go against my family for him if I didn't love him? Well I'm sorry Lady Stark, but you're wrong."

"Iseis, I'm—"

"I think you said enough to her, mother." Robb cut her off, his voice angry "I had hoped you would be happy for me after hearing the news, not spewing insults at woman I love."

Catelyn nodded and she saw the way Robb looked back at Iseis with eyes that looked at her as though she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her heart softened and she released a breath "But... My girls," Catelyn shook her head, thinking sadly of her two daughters who she missed to the point it hurt.

"We'll get Sansa and Arya back," Robb promised her "Since Iseis and I are now married it will be even easier to convince to Lannisters for peace," Cat knew it was a long shot, but it was the only chance they had.

"Your men are waiting, Robb." Edmure stated and Robb nodded.

They walked down the hallways in silence and Iseis's heart raced. She wondered what would become of them and if the Northerners would revolt against their own King. She didn't think they would... But who knew how much their hate extended towards her.

Each step she took felt like she was walking to her own execution. Robb's hand on the small of her back was warm and it was the only thing that comforted her. She wanted nothing more than to run back to their bedchambers and lock the doors and barricade herself in like a craven. She didn't exactly ask to be the Queen. She would have married Robb even if he wasn't the King of the North and the Lord of Winterfell ... But yet he was King of the North and she was his Queen, and now she had to act like one.

Iseis put on her most brave face, the one she had seen on her mother a thousand times. She held her chin up and had a determined look in her eye, she would not let them get the best of her.

He led Iseis down to the counsel room and he looked at her "Ready to be thrown to the wolves?" He chuckled

"I've already experienced one wolf," She smiled as she rose on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek when they paused outside the door "What makes a few more?" She lied of course, she really didn't want to go in there, but she knew she needed to do this for him.

Grey Wind wined impatiently beside them. Knowing the Direwolf was there gave Iseis more courage. At least if things went sour he might be able to chew a few more fingers from someone.

They entered, Cat and Edmure not far behind. All eyes were upon them and Robb head to his usual seat. Galbart Glover got up from the right side of Robb's chair and offered it to Iseis. After all, she was the Queen and the right side of her King was where the Queen always sat. She smiled in thanks to him and he smiled kindly back; at least there was another person who didn't want to see a noose around her neck.

Robb had his most serious demeanor on and his voice sounded like ice when he spoke "If anyone had any concerns, speak now."

"Your Grace, this is an outrage!" Someone rang out "Have you forgotten who she is?"

"I have not forgotten. Yet it appears you have. How many people in this room truly believe she is a Lannister? She isn't one. She's a Baratheon, Robert Baratheon's only trueborn child." Iseis almost winced when Robb said that. She still refused to believe her mother and uncle were adulterers and their relationship involved incest.

"Aye, anyone with two eyes and has seen King Robert could see the resemblance." Lord Umber nodded

"Robb, this is ridiculous. Marrying Iseis was not the wisest choice," Theon pursed his lips and Robb turned to face him.

"I had expected you to at least support me on this. If that is not the case, you can hold your tongue Greyjoy." Iseis heard the anger in Robb's voice. She knew he had expected his oldest and best friend to support him.

"And what of your promise?" Stevron Frey's voice thundered through the room. He looked as though he wanted to tear Iseis apart. "You promised my father you would marry one of my sisters!"

"I am aware, but things changed. I go back on my promise, which I regret to do. I mean not to insult your house and I do not expect House Frey to continue fighting, unless they choose to do so. My marriage to Iseis seemed like the best choice and diplomatic to sue for peace."

"Diplomatic?" Stevron spat angrily "Is that your reasoning for it? The only reason you married that woman's is so she could continue to whore herself to you."

Robb's fist clenched and his jaw hardened "You are speaking of my Queen,"

"And not mine!" Frey protested "You won't find me bowing to some Lannister slut!" A series of agreements followed him.

"Are you deaf as well as blind!?" Edmure Tully asked him "She's a Baratheon,"

"Your Grace, I do not believe we can win this war should the Frey's return back to the Twins." Roose Bolton pursed his lips. "Perhaps they will forget this slight... I wonder, did you have any witnesses of the marriage?"

"The Sept from here in Riverrun," Robb answered as Iseis watched Roose Bolton skeptically, wondering what he was getting at.

"Your Grace, since there was only one witness, if something terrible should happen to him, the marriage can not be proven. I beg you to annul the marriage, and marry the Frey girl instead." Roose suggested

Iseis heart almost broke when she saw that Robb was thinking about it, and possibly considering it.  
>He then looked at Iseis with his Tully blue eyes and he reached out and held her hand under the table. His thumb ran over her skin gently and with him doing that, Iseis knew she had nothing to worry about.<p>

"I said my vows in front of the gods," Robb's eyes narrowed "They're witness enough, and I will not go back on my marriage to my wife."

"Please, my King; I urge you to take care of Bolton's words. Who knows what the girl has done, she could be and enchantress and a sorceress who has deceived you. Perhaps it would be best that we pretend this never happened." An older man suggested

"I am no sorceress, Ser." Iseis's jaw hardened and she set her glare upon the man. She had predicted they would say as much.

"We cannot have a Southerner as a Queen in the North! She doesn't know our ways or our customs. Send her back where she belongs!"

Robb stood up "You will all listen to what I have to say. Iseis is Southern, yes. I know you do not want a Southern queen. Yet when my father himself married my lady mother, a Southerner as well, you said nothing. This marriage was originally set up by my father and Robert Baratheon almost a year before. Should I have married her from our betrothal you would not be standing here today and cursing the very ground she walks on. Iseis is the Queen, and my wife. Those of you who can not accept it may go... But know that you will be marked as a traitor and after I de-seat Joffrey and name my wife the rightful Queen of Westeros, I will march back upon you." He threatened. "Lord Karstark, you look as though you have something to say."

"I have nothing to say," The man sighed "My despite and hate is not with the girl, only the Lannisters. And by looking at her, she doesn't appear to be one. Who am I to disagree with the choices of my King?" Iseis had expected him to say something terrible about her, or accuse her or tricking Robb as well. He had been so angry when Robb mentioned peace terms tonight, Iseis was so sure Lord Karstark would hate her.

No one said anything but Lord Umber "My Queen," He addressed Iseis "You are quiet tonight. What do you think of all this?"

"I suppose I don't have much to say," She admitted "My father is the late King Robert, not my Uncle Jaime. Everyone in this room followed Lord Eddard Stark when he went to fight in my father's rebellion. You fought alongside my father and bent your own knee to him. If you were so eager to do that for him, why are you not prepared to do the same for me?"

Lady Stark spoke up and walked forward "What's done is done. Robb and Iseis have wed and there's nothing we can do to change that. We might as well accept it, Iseis is not her family, and she will make a worthy Queen." Iseis was shocked to hear Lady Stark say something like that so soon. She supposed it just must have been hard on her, she missed her girls and did not mean to previously question their actions. Cat gave Iseis a small smile and Iseis returned it in thanks.

"Well," Lord Glover got up as well as Lord Umber "I don't know about the lot of you; but I know I'm not about to go changing anything, I followed Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark into war, I'll follow their heirs as well. I think some of you forget that Robb is our King, if he wants to marry a Baratheon girl we can't question him. We swore on our honor, so therefore," He turned to her and drew his sword and knelt "My Queen, I will pledge my loyalty to you just as I did to your husband. My sword is yours to command."

"And mine," Lord Umber drew his sword as well and knelt beside him.

"And mine, Your Grace." Theon followed and she saw him offer an apologetic smile to Robb.

"Mine as well," Edmure got down and the rest of the Lords of Riverrun followed. Soon everyone but the Frey's were kneeling. Some of the men looked as though kneeling to her was the last thing they wanted to do, but Robb was their King and so they did it anyway.

Stevron Frey said nothing, but instead only left the room with a hateful look in his eye when he passed Iseis.

It was obvious the Frey's would not forget this insult, and they would not continue fighting. All the men that had marched with them would go back to the Twins, leaving Robb more in need of allies than ever.

* * *

><p>Iseis walked through the halls of Riverrun. Some people scowled at her, others bowed in respect. Iseis felt like a huge weight lift off her shoulders when she realized she and Robb no longer had to hide. That she could sleep in his chambers without anyone questioning them. To be able to touch his arm gently and affectionately in public, to look in his eyes with want without someone suspecting of their affair, like they used to.<p>

She passed by Roose Bolton and she shivered when he looked at her with cold eyes. She remembered the first time she had met him, he had thrown her in a cage and practically left her for dead.

Iseis knew just by the look in his eyes that he hated her. He didn't agree with Robb's choice, that much was obvious. She walked past him and as she continued walking she heard his slight snicker and a chuckle.

"Is something funny, Lord Bolton?" She turned to him and he walked towards her, the cold look still in his eyes.

"Yes Your Grace, actually some thing is funny." He stopped when he was only a few inches away from her. He was trying to intimidate her, Iseis realized. He wanted to see if he scared her, and if he would make her break.

But Iseis had mended all the pieces that man broke in her. She had mended it with iron and forged it with steel. This man could not hurt her any more.

"Care to tell me?" Iseis crossed her arms

"I only find your fortune funny."

"My fortune?" She asked and raised an eyebrow as he got closer. He could kiss her if he wanted to. She had never been this close to any man besides Robb before.

"Yes," He chuckled "Your fortune. Only yesterday you were still a prisoner. Today you are a Queen. I guess I'm only wondering how you did it. What trickery did you deceive Robb with?"

"There was no trickery," She replied

"No? None at all? Hmm.. Well. That is interesting. Did you capture his heart then? What did you do? Did all it take was spreading your pretty little thighs to gain his affections?"

"Careful, Lord Bolton." She said sternly and grit her teeth. The hate she felt for that man had no ends.

Roose only laughed "Funny how the tables have turned. You wear a crown on your head and suddenly you have so much power and so much confidence. I remember a time when you didn't have that. When you were screaming and trembling from fright...How you shook with fear from only a glance from me. I broke you, Iseis. I could see it in those pretty green eyes."

"Sometimes broken things re-mend stronger."

"Or maybe it's the fact you feel you're invincible because our Young Wolf has shot his seed into your belly and said a few vows in front of a Hearttree to you. Just because you are Robb's wife doesn't mean you are safe. Not from me, not from anyone."

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "You're threatening me?"

"No, I'm warning you." He told her. "You have enemies, Iseis. And so does Robb... I'm sure your mother would hate to see you get hurt."

Iseis's eyes narrowed again. She hated that man, she hated him with all of her heart. "I can take care of myself. And I certainly do not need you to inform me about enemies."

"Very well then, my Queen. I was only trying to give you a fair warning and some friendly advice. I gave you advice once before, don't you remember? I told you to do as Robb bid you and you'd survive. You followed that advice, didn't you? You did everything he said in hopes to survive. Even when it came to giving him your innocence... Only the strong survive, Iseis. So take my advice again and trust me when I tell you to be careful, and not to trust anyone."

"Why should I trust you when you just warned me about trusting people?" Iseis's eyes narrowed and Roose gave her a cold smile.

"Clever girl."Roose Bolton smirked and then turned and walked away.

Iseis had pretended to be brave. But truly he had frightened her. Yet she knew there was nothing to be frightened of, not really. But his eyes... His eyes were the worst thing. She hated how he looked as though he knew something she didn't.

Iseis proceeded to walk to the Godswood. Perhaps she would find some peace of mind there. A place to stop thinking about the war or about Roose Bolton and his stony looks.

She had been born into the faith of the Seven, although she only believed in the warrior. But Robb kept the old gods, so she was opened to the idea of them. She felt like a stranger whenever she walked into a Godswood though, and she wasn't sure she liked it exactly.

Iseis walked into the Godswood and saw Robb was not there. She frowned but something drew her towards the Weirdwood tree anyway. An uncomfortable feeling grew in her stomach and up her throat, she knew she should not be here. The old gods knew she was Southern. But she stood at the base of the tree anyway and looked at it. It was beautiful in a way, the red sap ran down the face and looked like the tree was crying blood. It was tragic and sad, but she found it beautiful regardless.

She felt as though she needed to say something to the gods. To pray to them. So Iseis took a deep breath as her mind and heart awakened and she took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands. She remained standing, although she thought she probably should kneel or sit instead.

"I don't know how this works exactly," She whispered under her breath "I don't even know if you're real or not... Or just stories. I don't know if I can ask this, but please protect my family back in King's Landing. Help them not to feel betrayed, and help my mother especially to understand why I did what I did. Set my path straight," She continued praying "Show me who I am to put my trust in. I don't know if you had anything to do with this... But thank you for sending me here." She opened her eyes and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat "Thank-you for showing me where my home really is." She looked at the tree's face and felt the wind lightly blow against her. The leaves danced and shook with the breeze and her dress and hair flowed with it.

Iseis took a deep breath and wondered if the old gods had heard her and if they were listening. She hoped they were. And hopefully they wouldn't mind her asking so much her first time. They probably thought of her as greedy.

Suddenly Iseis felt an arm wrap around her waist and a body pressed against her back. It shocked her and she moved away quickly in a panic and struggled, gasping and turning around to whoever was behind her.

"Easy, love." Robb frowned and she relaxed.

"Oh," She placed her hand on her chest to feel her racing heart "It's only you." She allowed him to pull her back in his arms.

He kissed her forehead and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and neck as she held onto it. Their bodies were pressed together and she relaxed against him and breathed deeply, knowing she was safe in her lover's arms. His other arm wrapped around her waist tightly as he held her.

"Who else would it have been?" He frowned even more

"I don't know." She breathed "That's why it frightened me. I was already on edge."

"How come?" He kissed her neck lightly as she sighed.

"I had a run in with Roose Bolton before I came here. That man still terrifies me and gives me nightmares."

Robb frowned even more "He won't be able to hurt you."

"I know." She nodded

"I'll protect you." Robb promised and kissed her neck again.

"And who will protect you while you're protecting me?" She looked down and smiled slightly

"Well. Why don't we protect each other then? I can watch your back and you can watch mine."

"Deal," She nodded and he kissed her again. She loved when he was in a mood like this. He placed soft kissed everywhere and gave them to her at random. For some reason Iseis found them just as intimate as the hot and heavy kissed they gave each other when they were lovemaking.

"You were quite good with a bow, if I remember correctly." Robb chuckled as he bit her earlobe gently and she giggled.

"I was decent. I don't know much more about fighting besides that though." Iseis sighed and remembered why she came here in the first place "One of my handmaidens said you were looking for me."

Robb nodded "I was."

"About?"

He sighed "Although I have sent peace terms, I know for certain your family won't abide. I wanted to tell you that Theon will be sailing to Pyke within two days and my mother will go to your Uncle Renly and negotiate an alliance."

"Renly?" Iseis's eyes widened

"You don't think it's wise?" He frowned

"No, that's not it. I just thought you would rather fight with Stannis instead?"

"I would. However, Renly has more houses with him. And I need more houses than anything."

Iseis nodded "Renly will agree. Especially upon hearing news of our marriage. He always liked me, he spoiled me rotten while we were both in King's Landing. He's not seasoned in battle, and honestly he would probably treat war like it's a tourney, but he would be a better king than Stannis."

"You want your uncle to be King?"

Iseis realized what she said "No. I-I don't know. Joff ... He's the King... But. There's you, and there's Renly and Stannis... It makes me wonder who truly deserves the throne."

"Maybe no one does?"

"Well someone has to."

"Our son?" Robb suggested "You're Robert's eldest and only heir... Renly or Stannis could rule until we have a son, and then he could take the throne when he comes of age."

"And if he ruled for my father who will rule for you? You need an heir for your own crown." Iseis smiled

"I haven't thought that part through obviously."

"I don't care who sits on the Iron Throne," She sighed and ran a hand through his auburn hair "I used to, but now I'm not sure. Joffrey is cruel and cares nothing for the people. Stannis is just, but he is not good with people, to say the least. Renly could be good. He would be fair and the people would love him until he got his hand on the crown's purse. Then he would waste all the money away on useless things and they would be even further into debt."

Robb nodded "Everything is so complicated."

"It wouldn't be if you were to take the throne. People love you, after all you were named King by your men... You weren't born in to it, you have no claim or rights. But people saw how good you were and they wanted you to lead them, and not just as their liege lord.

"I don't want the throne," Robb said firmly.

"Then what do you want, my King?" She wrapped her arms around him as their bodies got closer.

"To rescue my sisters and give my father justice. I want to return back North to Winterfell, where I belong. I want to be back home, and I want you to be there with me. I want to be able to lay by the fire during winter and make love to you repeatedly through the night. I want to see you give me a child and heir. I want to see it grow up. And eventually I want to die at an old age with you holding my hand beside me."

"You don't want a heroic death?" She asked

He shook his head "There's no honor in dying. It doesn't matter if it's on a battlefield or in a bed at eighty years old. I know that now. Why would I want to die young in battle and leave you behind?"

She smiled and kissed his lips. Their kiss grew and their hands got bold. Their tongues clashed together when their mouths opened up and their bodies got closer. Robb picked Iseis up and her legs wrapped around him.

"Robb," She gasped between kisses "People may see."

Robb pressed her against a tree and he groaned against her lips before kissing her harder. His hands were inside her skirt and gripping her bare thighs. "Don't care." He said quickly so he could press his lips against her yet again. She moaned when she felt his hardness against her. Robb groaned and he broke from the kiss. He got hard extremely quickly and the blood was pumping to his even more with each second.

"You see what you do to me?" He told her as she pressed into her more.

"Robb," She pushed against his chest as he tried to kiss her again "We can't."

"Why?" he frowned

"Because we're outside and in the Godswood. Anyone could see us."

Robb groaned, but this time out of frustration instead of pleasure. "Tonight then?"

"Tonight." She agreed, nodding.

He did his best to try to control himself and change the subject. "Get my mind off of it, please?"

She smiled and kissed him lightly, but he suddenly pulled away.

"That's not helping," Robb smiled

Iseis only smiled back and pressed her lips to his again, smirking as she did so because she knew fully well what she was doing to him.

"You're such a tease. You know I can't have you, yet you insist on tempting me still." Robb chuckled

"Alright, I won't do it again." She bit her lip "But is that all you called me to the Godswood for? To let me know about your mother negotiating with Renly and Theon leaving?"

Robb nodded "Yes, I would have gone to you... But I think best here. It's peaceful, and I feel like I make better decisions here."

Iseis smiled "Did you pray?"

"Yes." He nodded and ran his hands up her waist.

"May I ask what for?" Iseis smirked as she pressed her forehead against his.

"For my family. For the war. He pressed his lips against her forehead "You," Robb added

"What about me?"

"That you would be safe. And I thank the gods everyday for bringing you to me."

"And I thank them for bringing me to you as well."

And they both smiled at that as they stood there, perfectly content and happy. Iseis felt his hands grip her harder as their kiss began to grow more passionate. But for some reason an uneasy feeling washed over her, as though she felt someone watching, as though eyes from above were peering down at the both of them.

Iseis separated from the kiss, only to turn around and look up at the tower, her eyes meeting with the stony glare of Roose Bolton. He smirked at her for a split second before he disappeared and walked out of sight and his warning still fresh in Iseis's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all liked that chapter. It's getting harder and harder to come up with ideas, so if you have any for this story please feel free to tell me about them in PM or review. I'll update next as soon as I can.<strong>

**Next chapter hint:**** Robb is keeping secrets from Iseis again and things are about to get interesting.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Please fuel my motivation for writing by reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites.**


	24. Keeping Secrets

**Thank-you to all my incredible reviewers Callalily8, Stylin'Fire, Sparky She-Demon, HermioneandMarcus, ZabuzasGirl, RHatch89, CLTex, and Naruhina1519. You guys are seriously my motivation to keep writing. I really appreciated all the ideas you PMed me and reviewed, it seriously gave me so much to work with! And I have good news! As some of you may know (those who I have conversed with over private message) I don't just run into a story blind, I pre-write tons of chapters before I publish them. Anyway, I have gotten so far ahead with this story that I now have another 40 chapters waiting to be edited! So there is tons more to come and to expect with this story, and I promise it will only get better! ;)**

**This is one of the shortest chapters I've written, but I thought it was important since it sets things up for other events in the story. I didn't feel up to editing it either, so just over-look all the mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 23<em>

Iseis walked carefully and quickly to the hall where Robb was meeting with his banners. She had heard some news, and needless to say... She was not pleased.

Catelyn Stark had long since departed and so had Theon Greyjoy. And somehow the place seemed colder with their leave. Iseis noticed how it truly affected Robb. Both his mother and best friend had left. Since then he had been far more possessive and protective of Iseis. After all, she was all he had left now.

But that did not stop Iseis from the anger she felt. She was furious at her _loving_ husband.

She opened the doors to the hall angrily and all eyes directed to her.

"Your Grace," Lord Umber nodded his head to her in respect. Robb's eyes were upon her, no doubt he was wondering why she had interrupted his meeting. He frowned as soon as he saw her infuriated expression. Her jaw was clenched and her hands were fisted in her skirts, gripping the fabric tightly.

"My lords," Iseis acknowledged all the men in the room. She noticed Roose Bolton stiffly staring at her with distaste. Iseis shivered, whenever that man looked at her it was like he was looking under her clothes and inside of her. It was almost as though he knew something she didn't... And that frightened her more than she let on.

"I would like a word with my husband, alone." Iseis said. She pronounced everything very clearly, added emphasis to the word 'alone'. It was something she had seen her mother do multiple times, and it had the effect she wanted.

Lords and soldiers shuffled out of the room quickly and not once did Iseis's eyes leave Robb's. He was hunched over, looking at maps and his hands were placed on the surface of the table. Iseis was never sure why, but every time she seemed to interrupt a meeting they were always looking at some damn map... Did they do nothing else at these so-called meetings?

The doors closed and they were alone in the great hall of Riverrun.

"Robb," She said coldly

"Iseis." He returned in the same tone.

She gave her husband a false smile as she walked closer to him. "How are you this morning? I woke up and you weren't in bed with me."

"I had matters to attend." He stood up straighter. Iseis's eyes narrowed, she could see that he was guilty and he knew fully well what he had done. Those blue eyes could not hide anything from her; not when she knew him so well. Since they had been married the two of them usually stayed up all hours of the night just talking. It had come to the point that Iseis had thought she completely knew everything about him. Yet he still seemed to have secrets and things he hasn't told her.

"Oh." She clasped her hands at the front of her blue northern dress.

Robb cleared his throat "Did you... Did you only come here to talk about my morning? Or did you have something to tell me?"

"Something to tell you? Oh, no." She raised her eyebrows, taking slow and casual steps towards him. "Sorry, I don't really have anything to tell you... No, I don't believe in keeping secrets from my spouse... Unlike some people. But what about you? Do you have something to tell me, Robb?"

Robb knew he was caught, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed frustratedly "We need to talk."

"Yes, I suppose we do." She said bitterly and bit her bottom lip as she crossed her arms.

"I have been meaning to tell you...We're moving out from Riverrun. We can't stay here any longer. The peace was nice while it lasted, but we're still fighting a war." He explained

"And?" A sour taste formed in her mouth as she heard his words. Iseis knew that there was more Robb wasn't telling her, that he was still keeping secrets from her. "Is there more?"

"And you won't be coming with us."

She felt a magnitude of weight crush her chest as she heard his words. Of course, Iseis had suspected as much. But hearing it from his own lips and confirming it allowed the reality and hurt to set in. Iseis shook her head in disbelief and bit the inside of her cheek. She walked closer to him and slapped him across the face. She didn't slap him very hard, but still enough to get her message across. "Goddamn it, Robb!" She yelled angrily "Why would you do this to me?"

"I suppose I deserved that." He breathed frustratedly

"You're damn right you deserved it!"

"I was planning on telling you," Robb confessed, licking his lips.

"When?!" She demanded "Why do you insist on keep things for me?" Tears welled in her eyes. What hurt wasn't that he was leaving her, it was that he lied again.

"It wasn't the right time." That seemed to be his answer for every time he lied, that it 'wasn't good timing.' He didn't even seem angry that she had hit him before, instead his eyes still reflected the guilt he felt. _Good_, Iseis thought, _you should feel guilty_.

"And when was the right time?" What Iseis had learned long ago what that there was no such thing as the perfect time, and Robb should stop waiting for it because it would ultimately only end with more trouble and strain on their relationship.

"Iseis,—" He tried to take her hand but Iseis moved away from him, slapping his hand away. His touch felt as though it burned her, she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"No, I don't want you to touch me!" Iseis protested

Robb sighed and sat against his desk "Don't be like that."

"Like what? I'm furious with you! I have every right to act like this!"

"It was for the best..." Robb said quietly "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"For the best?!" She yelled and then rolled her eyes "Damn you, Robb Stark." Iseis huffed and crossed her arms like an annoyed little girl, then sat down across from him angrily. She was still in disbelief that not only did he lie again, but he was leaving her!

"I won't have you speaking to me like this." Robb replied with anger laced in his voice "I am your husband and your King. You will respect my choices and decisions, not questioning it and chastising me for it."

"I don't have to do anything if I don't want to, and I certainly won't be listening to you." Iseis challenged him and crossed her legs as she sat.

Robb shook his head and his jaw clenched "I should have known you would be a handful."

"Perhaps you should have married the Frey girl instead if you wanted someone who was easy?" Iseis shot back

"Perhaps I should have." He replied "She'd serve just as nicely. I'm sure she would spread her legs when I need it, just as you do. Though I certainly hope she wouldn't be as mouthy. It must be that despicable Lannister side of you."

Iseis's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something but she choked. She closed her mouth in shock. Tear filled her eyes and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Iseis stood up and began to walk away, to head to the doors and leave from his presence. "I can't believe you." She shook her head in disbelief at his hateful words.

"Iseis, stop. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Robb tried to stop her from leaving. Iseis knew he was stressed, but that was no excuse to treat her so poorly and say such hateful things to her.

Iseis turned around to face him again. She crossed her arms against her chest and she still blinked back tears "Do you want me to leave, is that it? Do you want space or time to think things through? Because if you do, then please just say so."

Robb came towards her, stopping when he was only a few inches away. He reached out to touch her again but she shied away from his touch just like last time.

"Don't." She told him. He could hear Iseis's voice shaking, the sadness laced within it and he knew that he really hurt her by not telling her of his plans.

"I'm leaving in three days," He told her "To fight the remains of your uncle's army. I'm leaving you here not because I want to, but because I have to."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She whispered, her eyes refused to meet his "I had to find out from some servants. And they didn't even tell me exactly, I overheard them gossiping. What were you planning to do? Leave me in the morning with no notice? I'd wake up to an empty bed and you wouldn't come back to me... What was I supposed think?"

Robb swallowed "I knew if I told you that you would just want to come with us."

"And I do!"

"No," Robb hated saying no to her. But what else was he to say "A war camp is no place for a lady."

"I've stayed in a war camp before! Or do you forget I was a prisoner?" Iseis narrowed her eyes again and looked at him with a cold stare. Robb saw the look in her eyes and he knew she was just as stubborn as he was. She wouldn't drop the subject until she won. She would fight until she got what she wanted.

"I haven't forgotten. I want you safe, Iseis. You will stay in Riverrun until I return and you will await my mother."

"I won't! Robb, my place is with you. I don't want to stay here."

"You don't have a choice."

"What is with you?" Iseis demanded angrily "Why don't you want me to come with you? Have I served my purpose? Are you bored with me now that you've had me? Just tell me why!"

"Because I don't want you hurt!" Robb raised his voice back at her.

Iseis was not content at that answer and she turned around to walk away yet again. Robb hated when she did that. She walked away instead of dealing with the problem. He walked after her and grabbed her by the arm, slamming her roughly against the wall. "I wasn't finished speaking." He growled

"Well I was! Now let me go!"

"No, you're going to listen to me," Robb dug his fingers into her arm even harder.

"Please, stop. You're hurting me." He saw the fear in her eyes and he let her go, he backed away and ran a hand through his messy auburn hair.

"I didn't mean to."

She only shook her head. Iseis had a lump in her throat that she swallowed as she looked at him. "First the Frey girl," She shook her head and crossed her arms "And now this? When will the lies stop? Why don't you tell me things, do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you," He said " Of course I trust you. I just didn't tell you because I knew you would want to come with us." Robb only pursed his lips and crossed his arms against his chest. "You'll be safer here, away from the fighting."

"Away from the fighting of my family? Robb, they won't hurt me."

"They will hurt you, Iseis. They don't care about you anymore. And I know that hurts to hear, but its the truth. You're a traitor to them."

"They wouldn't hurt me." Iseis said quietly, though she wasn't sure. She suspected that he was correct and her family hated her now.

"You know they would." His eyes narrowed at her.

"I-I don't know. Maybe." She shrugged "My mother would never, neither would my grandfather. Yet, my brother is a different story. But that's not the point. The point is I don't know why don't you want me to come with you."

"I told you, I don't want you to get hurt." He said

Iseis almost laughed "You'll have to do better than that." She didn't believe him.

"It's the truth," He sighed and took a step towards her and placed his hands on her waist. Iseis started to protest about him touching her, but he kissed her to shut her up. As soon as their lips touched Iseis felt her anger wash away and she began to kiss back. She felt her lips melt into his and he ran his tongue along her teeth, urging her to open her mouth.

Iseis pulled away from him and frowned "I'm still mad at you."

"I know," He chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers "But I need you to know that I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I love you, Iseis. You're the most important thing to me."

"If I'm the most important thing to you then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you could talk me out of it. You can change my mind and then l'd be begging you to come with us."

"You were going to leave me here in Riverrun while you go and fought my family." Iseis swallowed another lump in her throat.

"I told you, you would be safe here."

"I'm safest with you. That's where I belong, not here... Unless you don't want me with you."

"No, Iseis. I do, and the thought of us separated kills me. But losing you would be so much worse." He kissed her forehead

"You wouldn't be losing me though," Iseis protested "And I feel like you're pushing me away... Like you don't want me with you anymore."

Robb didn't say anything at first, he only gently kissed her. "I'm not trying to push you away. I'm only trying to protect you."

"The safest place for me is to be with you." She said again, repeating what she said earlier.

"Being with me will only get you killed. I can't think straight knowing that you're in harm's way."

"If you don't want me here, you can just say so..." She whispered

"Damn it, Iseis. I do want you here! I just can't live with myself if you get hurt." He said

"You want me to stay here? I won't!"

"You're being selfish." He said

"I'm being selfish!?" She yelled "How is wishing to make sure my husband is safe selfish?"

"Do not get that you're in danger?" He gripped onto her tighter "I can't go to battle knowing that you're not safe." He said. Robb's hands gripped her so hard it hurt. "I can't live without you," He said again, this time quietly and his blue eyes met her green ones.

"My family won't hurt me. I'll be fine. It's you that I'm worried about." Iseis felt tears well up again "I'm scared that if you go west... I don't know if I'll ever see you again. I can't just sit around here and wait for a raven to bring me news that you died in battle."

"It's not safe for you, Iseis." He said with no emotion. He hated to see her look so hurt. He looked down at his hands, where they were attached to her waist. "I don't want you away from me. But I don't have much of a choice."

"You do have a choice. You're the King."

"When my father rode to battle my mother always stayed in Riverrun or Winterfell."

"When your father rode off to battle he wasn't fighting your mother's family like you're fighting mine." Iseis reminded him.

"You'll be staying here, and that's the end of it. The matter is not up for discussion."

She knew there was no point to arguing now. Iseis only nodded and accepted the fact she couldn't change his mind. But that didn't mean she had to like his decision or agree with it.

* * *

><p><strong>This probably has to be my least favorite chapter I have ever written. I just feel that the overall quality was just really bad. But from this point on everything will be intensifying. I still need ideas, so if you have any please share!<strong>

**Next Chapter Hint:**** How Iseis is coping with Robb leaving, and she comes to an important realization. (What do you think it is? Shout-out in the next chapter to anyone who can guess what she discovers!)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Please be the awesome people I know you are and make me smile by leaving a review, following and favoriting!**


	25. A Monster

**I was so surprised to see how many of you reviewed and was able to guess what Iseis discovers. Thanks to Stylin'Fire, notsmaug, HermioneandMarcus, CLTex, Fairydaisy777, Naruhina1519, Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy, ZabuzasGirl, and RHatch89 for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter, I thought it was pretty good personally.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 24<em>

When Robb had left Iseis had never felt so empty. She had told him it was for the best that they stayed together, as though she knew deep down that something terrible would happen.

Yet he had ignored her wishes and set off west to deal with the remainder of her uncle's soldiers. She had to stay in Riverrun, with no one as a familiar face. She was not pleased, to say the least.

She had hated Robb for that. She had felt as though he didn't want her anymore, as though he was using the battle as a way to escape her for a little while.

Iseis remembered that Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard were married as long as she had been with Robb when Lord Stark rode off to battle with her father. And he came back to Winterfell with a bastard. Iseis now understood the hate Lady Catelyn felt for Jon Snow, her husband's son which he had with another woman. Iseis didn't know what she would do if Robb came back with a bastard. One thing was for sure, she would never let him touch her again. She would most likely drown the child as well... Though that seemed heartless and she really never could do such a thing.

The thought cut her so deeply. It pained her so terribly to think of Robb on top of another woman and making love to her as he did with Iseis. She could hear the moans and the way the woman would cry out for him, just the same way she herself did. Iseis had nightmares about it; she would always wake up with tears trailing down her cheeks. She knew she was being silly, but it still hurt.

Iseis suddenly regretted their last night together. She was so angry with him for leaving her in Riverrun, that when he climbed into bed with her and began touching her, wanting to make love once more, she had refused him. She had done in gently of course, telling him she was too tired...But she could hear from his voice that he had seen though it.

She missed him. She missed him so much it made her sick. Her head pounded all the time and she couldn't sleep at night without his arms wrapped around her. Her chest ached for need of him and she felt so lonely.

She had started doing things just to get her mind off of him. She had begun exploring the castle quite a bit as of late. She had found hidden rooms and different nooks and crannies she would have loved to play in when she was younger. But she had also taken up to checking on Lord Hoster everyday for Lady Catelyn. She would write to her about his health and keep her updated, so she knew if she had to come back to Riverrun suddenly.

Lord Holster had taken a liking to Iseis, so it seemed. He often forgot who she was, and Iseis would have to explain that she's was his grandson's wife. Lord Holster would forget he had a grandson, and he would grow panicky wondering which one of his daughters had gotten married, and if he missed the wedding. Iseis grew sad every time she came to visit him and he seemed to remember less. So finally she had stopped telling him who she was all together. He would ask her and she would only say she was a friend of Cat's and he would nod, seeming to be content with that answer.

He slept most of the time though, the maester said it for the pain, and Iseis saw a bit of him waste away every time he closed his eyes. It was terrible really, how pain can do that to a person. How they can be fine one minute and the next they could have trouble breathing, and you would see their life slip away with every passing moment.

Iseis thought of these things as she walked through the Tully's library. Her fingers ran over the spines of the books and tomes as she read the titles. The Tully's had an impressive collection. However, it was nothing like the collection that was in the Red Keep, or in Winterfell for that matter.

Iseis had only seen one other library that was almost as impressive as the one she had in the Capital, and that was Winterfell's. The Starks were very proud of their history, so it seemed. Therefore, they kept many books on it. Her Uncle Tyrion was so impressed by their collection that he even took a couple with him when he journeyed to the Wall.

Iseis wondered where her Uncle Tyrion was at that moment, and if he was reading like he usually did. Or perhaps he was in a brothel of a tavern, getting drunk. Tyrion had three main hobbies: reading, whoring, and drinking. Iseis had figured that out in the first decade she was alive with little difficulty.

As Iseis loomed over the books, trying to find one in particular, the Head Maester of Riverrun came up to her.

"Can I help you find anything, Your Grace?" He asked

"Umm, no thank-you. I'm only browsing for a book."

"Any book in particular?"

"No, I'm only looking for a good one to read." She turned to him and smiled lightly. Iseis frowned when she saw he was looking at her funny. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Your Grace. Nothing is wrong... Only I wonder." The old man pursed his lips and studied Iseis even more.

"Wonder what?" She inquired

"Your Grace forgive me, but you do not look well. Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I think so. I do have a terrible headache though,"

He frowned and took a step towards her and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead, seeing how warm she was.

"Hmm," He hummed and pulled away his aging hand "You are a little warm, but not too feverish. Your Grace, if you would like to come with me I'm sure I could give you something for the headaches."

"Yes. Thank-you." She nodded and began to follow the man.

"I wonder," The Maester said thinking, frowning "How long have you felt like this? Since the King left or before?"

Now that Iseis thought about it, she had been feeling the non-ending headache for awhile. She remembered having it even before Robb left. However, she thought it was caused by their constant fighting.

"Before," She answered

"If I may, Your Grace," The Maester licked his lips "You have been under an enormous amount of stress, with being prisoner and now with the new task of being queen. It is perfectly normal for you to feel ill under these circumstances."

Iseis nodded. She supposed that could explain things, she remembered her mother used to get headaches when she was stressed as well. Iseis assumed that stress was also the reason why she had been sick in bed almost a week ago. She had gotten halfway through the day when she started feeling run down. By the afternoon she had been getting sick in a chamber pot. She stayed in bed for two days after that, and she still didn't feel up to par yet even though it has been over a week.

"I heard you were in bed for two days because you kept getting sick." The maester frowned

"Oh, umm yes... I was." She almost rolled her eyes. She told her handmaidens not to tell a single soul. They clearly didn't know how to keep secrets.

"Hmm, like I said it could be induced by stress. But it might be..." He stopped mid-sentence and looked to her, "My queen, may I ask a personal question?"

Iseis frowned "Yes, I suppose so. What is it?"

"You and the King... You have consummated the marriage, yes?"

Iseis found herself blushing, completely embarrassed though she knew she shouldn't have been. After all, maesters dealt with far more awkward matters than that. "We have."

"And have you been intimate long?"

"Long enough. Two months or so," Iseis couldn't be sure how long they had been physically involved; it was well before they were married though.

"And when was the last time you've bled?"

As soon as he asked that question Iseis's eyes widened and realization struck her and a large smile appeared on her face. For the first time since her and Robb's fight, Iseis had felt happiness.

* * *

><p>Iseis sat in the bathtub and sighed. She leant back against the metal back and closed her eyes while trying to relax. She had been in the tub for nearly an hour and the water was beginning to get cold. She didn't care though, she felt her head clear up while she was in water and she was in a good mood since that afternoon.<p>

She shivered slightly as her arms were wrapped around herself and her knees were tucked up. Her hair was heavy with how wet it was and she wondered where everyone she loved was at that moment.

Where was her mother? What was she doing? Was she listening to a small council, or conspiring? Perhaps she was in bed, trying to sleep or reading over some letters?

Iseis wondered where Lady Catelyn was, and if she had reached her Uncle Renly's camp safety or not. Iseis was sure Renly wouldn't hurt Cat, but one could never be too certain. Undoubtedly, he would have never hurt her if Robb had not been pronounced King. Yet, now that there was another player in the game Iseis wasn't all that sure. Power does funny things to people, and when they feel that power may be threatened they do terrible things.

After Iseis thought about Catelyn, she found herself thinking about her siblings. She knew for fact that Myrcella and Tommen were already in bed and asleep. Iseis wondered if they ever missed her and whether or not she would see them again. She hoped she would; Iseis loved them both so much. Should she never see them again she would be sad. However, should she never see Joffrey again it would be far too soon.

Joffrey had always been so cruel. He was nothing like Iseis and the rest of their siblings. Nor was he anything like her mother and father. He was his own person, and that person was cruel and sadistic, having pleasure from other's pain and hardships.

Iseis remembered walking down into his chambers one day after he summoned her. She hated being summoned, especially when it was Joffrey who had summoned her. She couldn't stand him, and lately he has always tried her patience to see how far back she could bend before she could snap.

_It was only two days after Lord Stark had been arrested and her father had died. Iseis had seen the entire castle in peril, Lannister and and Baratheon men killing Stark men. Iseis had no idea what had become of poor Sansa and Arya Stark, but she worried about them._

_Cersei had ordered that Iseis be sent away. The preparations were being made for her to leave within the next day. Iseis had barely stopped crying since then. She didn't want to leave King's Landing to go to Casterly Rock, she wanted to stay there._

_Iseis had been on the beach when Joffrey had called upon her. He had his Dog come and get her. Iseis had no problem with Sandor Clegane, he really wasn't as vicious as he seemed... At least, that is what she thought anyway. However, Iseis hated the Hound for doing everything Joffrey wanted. And that was only because Iseis hated Joffrey even more._

_The Hound interrupted the peaceful trip she had taken to the beach. She had ditched Sir Maxwell and Aries Roth, trying to get away from them so she could be alone upon the sandy shores. And gods be good, it was difficult to get away. Mainly because neither one of them ever left her side. Sir Maxwell was paid to never leave her, so she could understand why he was always following her around. But Aries? That man would follow her like some lost puppy. Septa Elena thought he fancied her, and Iseis suspected she was right. She guessed Cersei had a few words with him and Iseis knew he was to court her. She didn't like him much though._

_It had been difficult to get rid of both of them. But she was able to deceive a plan so she could be alone. Iseis had told them she wanted to sleep in her chambers, and she had given a couple tears, to show she was sad and wanted to be to herself. After all, her father had just passed and she was to be sent away. Could anyone blame her for being upset?_

_Yet as soon as she was in her chambers her crying had stopped and Iseis had begun tying sheets together. She attached them to her bedpost and the climbed down them from her balcony onto the one below hers. She had gained the idea for the stories Uncle Jaime had told her. He was forever being a bad influence._

_Finally, after that she was alone, and she headed to the beach. She wanted to get some moments of solitude in her last day in King's Landing._

_but of course she should have seen Joffrey would ruin it. He always ruined everything. He probably heard she was missing after Sir Maxwell finally checked on her and saw the sheets tied up and realized she has escaped/_

_This was not the first time Iseis had escaped doing such such things. And usually the first place people looked was the beach, since she was almost always there. Her mother always scolded her for doing that, saying it was irresponsible and foolish, but her father just laughed. It was one thing she missed about him; he understood the need she felt for freedom, and not to be constantly followed by guards and annoying possible suitors._

_After Joffrey had interrupted her, she found herself being led—or dragged, she did in fact protest quite a bit—to Joffrey's chambers._

_She knocked on the door as her heart raced._

_"Come in." Joffrey's voice rang from behind the door._

_Iseis opened the door and looked back to Clegane. "Aren't you coming in?" She asked him. She would feel far better if she wasn't alone with her despicable brother._

_"I'm staying out here; I don't want to get involved in the shit show that's about to happen. I'd hurry in if I were you, the King has little patience today."_

_Iseis nodded and walked in, standing with her shoulders back and her chin held high._

_As she rounded the corner a flash appeared in the peripheral vision of her eye and something cold and metal pressed against the throat. It didn't take her long to figure out it was sword against her neck. Iseis tried to hold her in gasp as her heart shuttered. The sword was so cold that it burned her, feeling it tingle and her porcelain skin felt as though it was alive with fire._

_Iseis didn't turn her head in fear the blade was cut her throat from how sharp it was. Instead she looked forward and bunched her hands in her skirt to stop them from shaking so badly. The edge of the blade dug into her skin when he push harder, creating a small cut and crimson blood ran down her throat and down the cleavage of her gown._

_She heard Joff cackle and she said "Your Grace." The words felt like bile in her mouth. Her father was the King only two days ago, now it was Joffrey._

_"Sister," He raised the sword from her neck and Iseis finally felt like she could breathe. "You kept me waiting."_

_"I was on the beach, it took me awhile to get here." She lied. Really she was just taking her time, putting off seeing Joffrey for as long as she possibly could._

_He nodded and then went farther into the chambers. She followed and Joffrey sat in an armchair, the sword laid across his knees. Iseis stood in front of him, she felt him scrutinizing her under his gaze._

_"You look lovely today." He told her_

_"Thank-you, Your Grace." She felt uncomfortable when he gave her compliments._

_"You look more and more like mother everyday. Except for your hair, it's clearly father's." He noticed and sat lazily in the chair._

_"May I ask why you have honored me by summoning my presence?" The lie almost choked in her throat._

_"My small council informs me you will be leaving within tomorrow."_

_"Yes," Iseis gave him a fake, small smile. "I will be. I'm sorry to be leaving King's Landing." However, she was not sorry to be leaving him._

_They were making idle talk, Iseis knew he had a different motive in mind rather than just talking about her departure._

_He held his blade up, almost showing it off to her as it flickered and gleamed in the light. "Do you like my new blade, sister?"_

_Iseis frowned. Did he expect her to marvel at a piece of steel? Yes, he most likely did. Joffrey wanted people to worship him, even when it came down to what piece of cold metal he chose to slay people with._

_"That's not father's sword." Usually when Kings passed they left a weapon to their heir. Her father had his war hammer laid upon his statue where he had his final resting place, he had left Joffrey the sword._

_"No," Joffrey smirked evilly "It's not, how observant of you. You're right, it's not father's."_

_"Then whose is it?" She swallowed_

_"Lord Stark's of course. 'Ice', I believe he called it." He chuckled and admired the blade "Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"Very." Another lie. It wasn't beautiful in Joffrey's hands._

_"Valyrian Steel." He added_

_"It's a very fine blade."_

_"Yes, yes it is." Joffrey nodded "Tell me, sweet sister; you enjoyed our visit to Winterfell, didn't you?"_

_"Yes." Iseis said carefully; all while wondering what he was getting at._

_"Oh, I know you did." Joffrey said slowly and leant forward in his chair "I have heard many things of the splendid time you had..."_

_"What things, Your Grace?" Iseis tried to keep her voice from shaking._

_Joffrey pretended not to hear her. "Did you know the Stark heir called his banners?"_

_Iseis felt her heart race more. Robb called the banners? No, he wouldn't... They held his father hostage. Robb should know to do such a thing would be the execution of him._

_"I did not, Your Grace."_

_"You were quite fond of him, weren't you?" Joffrey stood up and held the sword up._

_"N-no, I wouldn't exactly say that."_

_"Don't. Lie." Joffrey pointed the sword at her._

_Iseis took a deep breath "Yes. I was fond of all the Starks. They were very kind to me."_

_"And now they are all traitor's." Joffrey held his sword out and walked towards her, the sword's point getting closer and closer._

_"Funny how things turn out," She tried to get him to lighten up, to give him a small smile._

_"Hilarious." Though Joffrey was not amused "Do you want to know some of the things I heard about you? Of what happened during our trip North?" So they were back on that subject._

_"What did you hear?" She swallowed a lump in her throat. Iseis felt beads of sweat gather in the back of her neck and drip down her back. She backed up further as Joffrey took another step forward and pressed the tip of Ice between her breasts._

_"I heard," He kept walking forward as she walked back "That you and that Stark boy were caught in the barn in a heated lover's tryst where his hand was up your skirts."_

_Iseis paled in fear. Where on earth would he heard an incredibly false thing such as that? Robb had gone no where close to doing such a thing. Seven Hells! He never even kissed her._

_But Iseis could see how some spies were able to think that. Nothing had happened, of course. They were simply in the barn and her dress had snagged on a loose board in one of the stalls. Robb and Iseis had shuffled about awkwardly as he tried to yank her dress free of it. Iseis could see the confusion, but it was obvious they were doing nothing of the sort!_

_"N-no!" Iseis protested "It's a huge misunderstanding. I would never do such a thing."_

_"Really?" He didn't sound convinced as Iseis's back pressed against the wall and he pressed the sword into her even more._

_"Yes. I swear it."_

_Joffrey pursed his lips "It's no matter. I'm told you will be sent off soon to be married anyway. What am I to care if Stark fucked you or not? He most likely wasn't the first anway."_

_"I am not a whore," Iseis hissed, knowing he was implying she was one._

_Joffrey raised his eyebrows and pushed the sword tip into her more "You will be what I tell you to be. Even if that is a whore." He hissed and his jaw was tense._

_Iseis said hold held her head higher as the sticky blood began to settle on her skin from her throat._

_Suddenly Joffrey laughed "Relax, sister. I'm only having a bit of fun. You've always been like mother, far too serious." He moved the sword and pointed it down, allowing relief to wash over Iseis. "But honestly, what should I do with this sword? Do you think I should melt it down and add it to the throne?"_

_"I think it is far too fine of a blade for that." Iseis didn't want to see it added to that ugly chair._

_"You're right." He nodded as he looked at it and turned his back towards her. "As you said before, it's a beautiful sword. Would you like to know what would make it look even better?"_

_"What?" Iseis didn't want to know, she didn't care. She only wanted to get out of that room and far away from him._

_"Blood; my enemy's blood. Stark blood, to be exact. Can you imagine me running Ned Stark's own sword through him? Wouldn't that be ironic? Killed by his own blade."_

_"No, I can't imagine it." She didn't want to either. The last thing Iseis wanted to do was imagine the death of Ned Stark, not after he had always been so kind to her._

_"Or better yet. Why don't I kill your little lover with it? That would be funny too." Joffrey chuckled "For me to kill him with his own father's sword."_

_Iseis stopped breathing and she said nothing, remaining in silence. Joffrey sneered at her refusal to answer, but she saw the determined look on his face._

_"I said it would be funny for that to happen, do you not agree with me, Iseis?"_

_"I suppose it would be rather comical." She had to force the words out through her teeth and she felt as though she would rather choke on the words than speak them._

_In that moment Iseis he hated more than she ever, and she saw him for what he truly was._

_He was a monster._

No, Iseis did not miss Joffrey one bit. There had been some moments during their early years when things were not that bad. They had somewhat gotten along. Yet every thing turned sour after Joffrey was told he would one day rule the Seven Kingdom's.

Needless to say, Iseis did not miss him one bit.

She had thought of her mother, Lady Cat, her siblings, and Uncle Tyrion, and now she was thinking of her Uncle Jaime as she sat in the cold tub. Her head pounded even more as she thought of him. He was still in the prison in the castle, being treated poorly and terribly. Iseis wondered if he was well, or if he was sick.

She had known for fact that since Robb was gone he had ordered twice the number of guards to watch over her uncle, to be sure he wouldn't escape while he was gone.

And finally with that, she lastly thought of her husband. She wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him. She wondered if he hated an empty bed as much as she did. She wondered if he craved her touch as Iseis craved his in the lonely hours of the night. Iseis regretted their last night together. She should have made love to him like it was the last time. She should have kissed and begged for him and moved with him from when the sun set until the sun rose.

She should have done although things. And it killed her to know that he was miles away from her, probably hating her from all the yelling and fighting they had done within their last two days. But she was sure he would forgive her eventually. The morning he rode away he left her in the bed sleeping, not wanting to rouse her up for a good-bye send off. At first Iseis was stricken with sadness that he didn't even want to see her before he left, but then she noticed the gift he left on her nightstand. A single sunflower rested there as well as a small wooden box. When Iseis opened the box she was shocked to see a Direwolf necklace carved out of crystal. At that point she had begun to cry, wishing she had been up to bid him farewell and kiss him goodbye. Iseis had put on the Direwolf necklace, replacing her Lannister lionhead with it, and swearing to herself that she would wear the necklace everyday until Robb came back to her.

Since then she had really missed him. Iseis had wondered so many things about him. Like if he was safe, or what he was doing. Was he fighting in some battle? Was he lying in bed with Grey Wind at his feet? He knew she hated it when Grey Wind slept with them. So no doubt he was allowing the wolf to sleep in the bed while she wasn't there. Iseis wondered so many things.

Yet one thing remained on her mind more than the others.

She wondered if he would ever return to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Awee, so they kind of made up in the end. How do you guys think I did writing Joffrey? Special shout-out to RHatch89 for not only being the first to review, but also being able to guess correctly that she was pregnant! I'm still in need for ideas, so if you all could give me some, that would be great!<strong>

**Next Chapter Hint: Cersei finds out about Iseis's and Robb's marriage! Her reaction might even shock some of you ;)**

**Thank-you for reading, and check out my update next week!**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**


	26. Won by Betrayal

**Over the past week I have just been a writing machine, I'm actually afraid how long this story will be. Thanks to Stylin'Fire, Her,ioneandMarcus, ZabuzasGirl, Sparky-She-Demon, CLTex, Naruhina1519, notsmaug, Rhatch89, and DarylDixon'sLover for your reviews on the last chapter, it's very much appreciated. Hopefully you all like this chapter, i'll admit it's not my greatest.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 25<em>

Tyrion saw that Cersei was not pleased. She didn't yell or shake or give anything away when she was angry, she only sat tall and had a fire raging in her eyes. Tyrion found that if she would yell and were to shake with rage it would be less terrifying than if she just sat there.

When she was like this, cool and collected, nothing about her betrayed what she was thinking. She could be hatching any plot and someone would never know. That is what terrified him about his sister, is that she was always plotting.

"Sister," Tyrion said as she looked down to him from the chair she sat at the head of the table.

"Little brother," She said sweetly, but the fire still burned in her green eyes.

Tyrion noticed all the food on the table. Cercei seemed to be having a fine dinner. "You summoned me?" Tyrion didn't want to waste anymore time. It was difficult being the Hand of the King, and very time consuming. Besides, he wanted to see Shae that night, he only hoped this meeting would likely be short.

However, he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. Cersei was angry, and he knew this meeting wouldn't be over any time soon.

"Varys informs me that Cleos Frey has brought terms from Riverrun."

Damn that Varys, Tyrion should know better than to tell him a single thing. Tyrion was sure the eunuch was his, not Cersei's. Oh well, he would have to make sure he was more careful what he said and who visited him from now on in Varys's presence. He didn't want the spider to say too much to Cersei.

"He has." Tyrion nodded and sat down across the table from Cersei. He absent-mindedly played with the knife and fork at the place set in front of him, straightening them out.

"And why have I not been informed of this?" She grit through her teeth.

Tyrion sighed and clasped his hands together "Because they were peace terms."

"Peace?" Cersei seemed surprised; suddenly she laughed "Isn't that odd. The boy's winning and yet he requests peace. Clearly Stark's victories must not be so glorious as they seem."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, if they were truly winning they would not sue for peace." She took a sip of wine. "What were the terms?"

"Ridiculous, that's what they were." Tyrion answered curtly; really the terms were quite unreasonable.

"I want to know what he requested." Her jaw hardened again.

Tyrion shook his head "It doesn't matter. They were unmeetable anyway; I sent back terms of my own."

"You little idiot." Cersei didn't yell it, she still showed no signs of her rage. Her eyes only flickered and darkened "I could have had Jaime and Iseis back by now."

Tyrion shook his head "That is why I have not told you... There was disturbing news that Frey brought with him." And disturbing it truly was. Tyrion had been in shock when he first heard the news, and he didn't believe it for nearly two days. Frey's words echoed in his head over and over that night and it kept Tyrion awake.

"What news?" Cersei inquired

"Stark did not mention trading Iseis and Jaime back in his terms. He said he would keep from trading Jaime to ensure father won't continue fighting. He said trading Iseis was no longer an option at all..."

Cersei's heart broke. 'No longer an option', what did that mean? Would she ever see her sweet daughter again? "Why?" She asked

"Because," Tyrion breathed in deeply "She and Robb Stark have wed. She's the Queen of the North now."

The words rang in Cersei's ears over and over that her daughter and Robb Stark were married. Cersei's hands shook as she gripped the armrests of her chair violently, "There must be some mistake," Cersei insisted and shook her head.

"There isn't. Robb Stark announced it himself; Cleos Frey said that Iseis was there. She looked well, and beautiful with a crown resting on top of her head..."

"She... You don't think..." Cersei couldn't even form her thoughts "She must have been forced into it," That was the only logical explanation.

Tyrion shrugged "I don't know. Only, what if she wasn't? What if Iseis has betrayed us?"

"She would never!" Cersei snapped

"She might if she loved him."

"Iseis doesn't love him! She's his prisoner!" Cersei was yelling by now. The fire in her eyes grew and grew until they were blazing "Iseis would never betray us! He has Jaime as a prisoner and he's killed many of our men. Stark raped her! How could she love him?!"

"I'm only saying what we are both thinking. I know Iseis just as well as you do, I know she loves her family. But we need to consider all the options..." Tyrion stated calmly.

"There is no option! Stark isn't trading her now!" Cersei stood up and placed her palms on the surface of the table.

"So what can we do? We go on fighting. There's nothing else to be done about it to get her back."

"You would continue to wage war on my daughter?" She hissed

"Like I said," Tyrion took a sip of wine "There's nothing else to be done."

Cersei saw something in his face though. She's seen it before and she knew that he was up to something "You have a plan?"

"Of course I do." Tyrion smiled cockily "I always have a plan, sweet sister."

"Tell me." She ordered. Her jaw line was tense and her posture was rigid, she didn't want to look entirely un-composed, and give away the thought of Iseis being a Stark killed her.

_They made her into one of them,_ Cersei realized. _What else could be worse?_

"Iseis might love him, if that is the case there is nothing we can do. However, if what you say is true and she really had been forced into it, I have a plan that will work. I'm sending in three men to help Jaime and Iseis escape."

"When?" Cersei asked

"Soon, I'm hoping."

Cersei nodded and began walking over to Tyrion calmly. She stopped and peered down at him. "You're my brother, and even though I may not like it you're also a Lannister. I think you have some uses, you've proven yourself to be some-what clever... However, should you ever withhold any information from me about my daughter again... I will have your throat slit in your sleep." Cersei threatened at almost a whisper, instilling fear in him.

Tyrion swallowed "Very well."

"Now get out." Cersei ordered and turned around. She didn't turn back around until she heard his footsteps trail further away and the door close.

As soon as she heard him leave a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. The realization that Iseis may have betrayed her hurt more than a knife wound. Cersei didn't want to think that Iseis betraying them was an option; but she knew it was.

She had seen her with the Stark boy, she had seen them dancing and laughing. Cersei saw the way they were together when they were in Winterfell. She saw the way Robb's hand sometimes found its way into Iseis's. Cersei noticed the way Iseis would lean into him to whisper something in his ear during a feast.

Iseis had fallen in love with him long ago, and Cersei realized only now. The idea killed her.

Yet she knew she could not abandon the idea of her daughter that quickly. She had to believe that Iseis really did marry Stark because she had no other choice. Cersei was sure Tyrion's plan would work, and Iseis would be returned along with Jaime to her.

Yet she knew nothing would ever be the same between her and her daughter. Even if Iseis was doing all these things to survive, Cersei could not forget what had happened if she was returned. Cersei could not forget that Iseis had indeed slept with the enemy and that Iseis was his wife, and meant to give him heirs.

No, nothing would ever be the same. And was nothing Cersei could ever do to change that.

* * *

><p>Iseis bit her lip as she stared at the piece of parchment in her hand. She put off reading it for two days. She couldn't put it off any longer; Iseis could no longer ignore the little piece of paper that was sent with a raven. She wanted to ignore, while at the same time she didn't.<p>

For two days she struggled on whether she should burn it or read it. And now she was there, sitting in an armchair by the fire and she was still hesitant about reading it.

Iseis remembered when her father would send her ravens during the Greyjoy rebellion. She wrote to him almost everyday and he would sometimes write her back. She loved him for that. His letters mainly consisted of telling her about the battles, but she didn't mind. Iseis was happy just to receive word from him.

She remembered running everyday to Maester Pycelle, a wide smile on her face. She would forever be tripping on her dresses or stepping on them when she ran. Septa Elena would yell at her for that, but Iseis didn't care. She would run to that old man everyday with high hopes her father had sent something to her. Iseis would never be disappointed when he didn't send something back, she knew something would appear eventually. And it always did. Sometimes it took weeks, but she didn't mind.

As long as her father wrote everything was fine.

She felt indifferent when Robb sent her a letter. At first she worried it might be a letter written by someone else saying that he died in battle, but surely everyone would be talking about it if it did truly contain such information.

People were terrible at keeping news like that. No doubt she would find out even before the letter got to her.

But then she worried it wasn't about Robb, but rather was from him. Was he still angry at her? Did he hate her? Did he no longer want her?

Iseis folded her knees under her as she sat in the chair. She wore nothing but Robb's robe that he had left for her and her hair was soaked from the rain. Iseis had been out walking for hours when she stumbled upon the place Robb had taken her on their wedding night. Once she found the Weirwood trees she found the little house where they made love in.

She went in to take shelter from the rain and she saw it was exactly how she remembered it. Only this time Iseis pictured the entire thing in her head. Iseis saw themselves undressing by the fire. She saw the way he looked at her with want. How Iseis rested her head on his bare shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her as they just spoke about how things would have been had they not met each other. She then replayed when he had kissed her and gently took her to the floor. She remembered how his hair was wet when she ran her hands through it. She remembered how hot his skin was, even though she was freezing.

Iseis recalled the way the light cast shadows over his skin. He was kissing her over and over and over again, making her his for the first time since they were married. She remembered how he groaned and called her name when he entered her. How they moved so intimately together, how his hips rolled into hers. He begged her to release for him, so he could give her pleasure just as she was about to give him his. She felt the warmth of his seed traveling up her and his hot breath on her shoulder after he collapsed on top of her. How he held her in his arms after that, and how he took her again and again and again throughout the night. Neither one of them were fully satisfied until they had multiple rounds that lasted until morning, neither one of them could get enough of each other.

Iseis had tears appear in her eyes as she remembered all of it. She felt her heart clench up and her head pounded even more. She remembered Robb saying that he loved her several times that night. Iseis recalled how he had whispered it in her ear and kissed her head right before she fell asleep.

To her it meant more than any other time he had said it. Iseis wasn't sure why, but it just did. Perhaps it was the tone of his voice, or the way he said it. But it just sounded so sincere, as though he truly and definitely meant it.

As Iseis thought of all that she knew she needed to return to the castle of Riverrun and read the letter he had sent.

And there Iseis was, staring down at the little piece and wondering if she should open it. Finally she thought to hell with it all and opened the letter. Iseis was shocked to see how little was actually written on it.

_I miss you, you're all I can think about._

Was all it said. Iseis had expected more, yet she was content with it. Though she wasn't sure what she should write back.

At first she thought she should write him a lengthy letter, but then what was it compared to his? She didn't want to seem like she missed him too much and put in too much effort. It was obvious he put little to no effort in his, no matter how sweet it was.

Finally Iseis got up from her chair. She thought of burning the letter again, even though she knew what it said. But she couldn't make herself do it. She walked over to her desk and set it on top of it as she got out more parchment and ink.

Her hand went to the Direwolf hanging on her neck and she gripped it tightly. She would always do that when she had her lion necklace. For some reason it just made her feel better. Iseis then sat in the chair and thought of what to write, and if she should write back at all. She was still mad at him, after all. Essentially less mad than she was before, but still slightly pissed off.

Iseis sighed and leaned back into the back of the chair. She then began to just scribble something down with her messy writing. She always hated her writing, especially after her Septa chastised her so long for it. _'_That isn't the writing of a princess!_'_ She would exclaim, but no matter what style or new technique Iseis used her writing somehow still always looked messy.

Her writing looked like her father's. It was meant to be a man's writing, simple and nothing fancy. Not a princess's, which was supposed to look elegant and graceful, as though the ink danced along the parchment. That was what her Septa told her, at least.

Iseis quickly wrote down,

_I have good news for when you return._

_Keep safe._

Iseis was tempted to write more, but she wasn't exactly sure what else to say. She could add a 'I love you', but for some reason it didn't feel the same writing it on paper and saying it face to face. It almost lost some of its meaning in a way. It was meant to be said in a certain matter, not just to be thrown around.

Iseis folded the paper, leaving it at that and stood up. She quickly threw on a dress and placed Robb's robe on the bed. When Iseis head to the door to deliver the note to the Maester so he could send a raven, she opened the door to find a strange man. He had his hand up ready to knock, he put it down as soon as he saw her.

"Your Grace." He bowed respectfully

"Can I help you?" Iseis frowned and looked to her sides to see if she could find any of her guards that Robb ordered to be posted outside their bedchambers. The guards were nowhere to be seen.

"No," The man shook his head "But perhaps I can help you instead..."

"I'm sorry?" Iseis frowned, she wasn't getting what this man was saying.

He leant into her and whispered "Meet me at midnight in three days time, in the Sept."

Iseis frowned even more "Forgive me Ser, but I don't know you nor do I trust you. And if you do not leave, I will call my guards."

"What guards?" He smirked and looked around "But never mind that, princess. Your Uncle Tyrion sent me." He handed her a letter he had tucked into his sleeve

"My Uncle Tyrion?" Iseis's eyes widened in surprise.

The man nodded. Suddenly a noise was heard and he looked down the dimly lit hallway and squinted. There was definitely someone approaching. The man quickly turned to her again and quickly muttered "Remember, midnight. The Sept. Three days time. I have no time to explain, princess." He then turned away and quickly walked off into the shadows.

Iseis stood there and wondered if the man was ever truly there. She held the letter in her hands along with the one to Robb. Iseis looked back up to where the man had disappeared to, wondering if he would reemerge from the darkness.

"Your Highness?" Her guard's voice rang out and she jumped.

"Yes, Ser Dellon?" She didn't even realize he had snuck up on her

"Are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

Iseis looked down to the letter again and then looked back on the direction the mad faded, not once looking at her guard, just continued staring down the hall.

He frowned "Your Grace?", wondering if she was alright.

"It's nothing, Ser Dellon." She shook her head and quickly turned around back into her chambers. She closed the door tightly and then turned around and pressed her back against the wood. She sank down it until she was sitting on the ground.

Iseis looked at the letter in her hand from her uncle, forgetting all about the one she was going to send Robb.

The man's visit had troubled her. Mainly because he was sent by her uncle, who was technically the enemy. Iseis ripped open the seal to see what the words on the page said and saw that it included escape plans for her and her Uncle Jaime. After she read it she put it down, confused. Her suspicions were correct, the man's visit was not good. Iseis found herself even more troubled after she read the letter.

And now she was torn. Torn between her family and torn between doing what she knew was right and being loyal to her husband.

Iseis was yet again forced to make a decision, and she was sick of it. She hated being the one to make the call on things. But perhaps this was the only way this game was played; maybe she had finally begun to understand just how the game was won.

In the end, there could be no 'happy ending'. There could be no happy ending because no one with morals or any type of justice could ever win this game. That was when Iseis knew that Robb would never win the war. He was too honorable and she knew he didn't have it in him to do whatever was necessary to win at any costs.

She did though. Iseis knew just how the game of thrones was won.

It was won by betrayal.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I thought that was a pretty decent ending; it ended at such an intense part. I'm so excited for the next chapters to come! I'll be updating much faster now that I'm so far ahead with pre-written chapters. But what do you think Iseis will do? Stay loyal to Robb or help her Uncle Jaime escape?<strong>

**Next Chapter Hint: Robb's perspective about being away from Iseis.**

**Thanks, and I'll try to update as quickly as I can.**

**-Amelia**


	27. Jaime's Unfinished Business

**Thank-you to Stylin'Fire, RHatch89, HermioneandMarcus, CLTex, Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy, ZabuzasGirl, and fairydaisy777 for your reviews!**

**On a side note, I posted this chapter from my iPad since my laptop is getting fixed, so I'm hoping the format is alright. I apologize for any format problems or any grammatical mistakes I missed while editing. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 26<em>

Robb went into his tent, tearing off his armor as quickly as he could. His shoulder burned as though it had been set on fire. His head pounded and sweat ran down his forehead in thick droplets, just like it did on the rest of his body.

Grey Wind was on his heels, barking and whining. The Direwolf knew something was wrong; the beast was much smarter than an average wolf.

Robb tore off the armor and as he did so he noticed that some of the metal was sticky with blood. Robb winced as he pulled that last bit of his chest plate over his head. His shoulder screamed in pain when he tried to carry the armor to it's rack, so he dropped it on the ground instead. The shirt Robb wore under his armor was soaked with sweat, but on the shoulder it was also soaked with blood.

He pulled his shirt off, the pain searing up again. Robb looked in the mirror and saw a deep gash, pooling out dark crimson blood.

He had been shot with an arrow on the field by a Lannister crossbow. He was lucky it didn't shoot straight through his shoulder. He had been forced to tear out the arrow on the field in order to keep fighting. Lucky for him, it wasn't his sword arm that he hurt, but rather his shield arm.

He had been able to cast aside the shield and arcontinue on fighting, doing his best to ignore the pain. Some of his men tried to get him off the field, but he refused. Robb knew his father would never abandon his men, and neither would he.

Yet now Robb was regretting not leaving. The older blood that was pulsing out had turned black around the wound and since he had taken off his shirt and armor, with nothing adding pressure to the wound the crimson liquid began running down his chest and stomach.

It wasn't as bad as he previously thought on the field. However, he still needed to get help from a maester. Usually when he had an injury they were only minor cuts, a couple stitches was all they needed. He hadn't gone to a maester for any of the previous cuts, despite Iseis's pleads. Robb had always told her that the maester's had men with worse injuries they needed to attend.

That resulted in a fight between him and Iseis. She was yell and scream at him and he would yell and scream back. It was always end the same though, with both of them giving in and finding their lips upon each other in a hot kiss. Iseis would then stitch up his wounds herself, since she learned how to do it in the Capital when she was having lessons from the maesters.

The first few times had been messy and bloody, but Iseis had come a long way since she first started stitching him up, and she no longer had any problem with it. But then he would come back with a new injury, and they would start with their routine all over again. Iseis and Robb fought like cats and dogs, but every single fight would end up the same. And Robb was alright with that, because he knew things would always work out in the end.

Robb looked to his desk where he had started a lengthy letter to send to Iseis. However, he had gotten sidetracked from writing it because of the battles. He missed her so much, and he had been waiting for days to see if she would write him one herself.

She hadn't though, and he lost many hours of sleep because of it.

He turned back to his wound, knowing he should go to a maester. By now he felt worse than he had before when he first walked into the tent.

Grey Wind barked again and Robb's head rang with the sharp noise. He felt warm and was sweating a lot, more than he should have been; especially because of the cold air. Robb felt dizzy whenever he took a step. He stumbled into his desk and put his palms on the wood to balance himself; everything around the room was spinning, and he felt as though he would be sick.

Finally, he knew he had to go to the maester. But instead of his feet taking him out of his tent and into the maester's, they instead lead him to his bed.

He collapsed on the warm furs and bundled up in them, shivering from the cold. More sweat ran down his face in thick droplets. Robb's head felt as though it was being split open and his heart raced. Blood pulsed all throughout his veins and it betrayed him by leaking out of his wound, weakening him. Blood covered his sheets now, soaking the bed almost as much as it soaked him.

He found that no matter how many furs he wrapped himself with he couldn't get warm. Yet Robb remembered Iseis's warm body and that caused the chills to somewhat lessen.

He remembered what it felt like to be in their bed together, he could feel the heat radiating off her body right next to him. He remembered how one night she had woken him up from a nightmare. Instead of Robb wrapping his arms around her, Iseis instead wrapped her arms around him. She snaked her arms around his chest and pressed the side of her cheek against his bare back. He had been facing away from her, since he hated looking weak. Iseis always swore she didn't mind though, and it was alright if he wasn't always strong around her.

She bad continued to be pressed against him, kissing his back softly and up his shoulders and his neck. He remembered how warm she was, and how at home he felt wrapped up into her.

She had kissed lightly all the way up to his jaw. And finally she kissed his cheek, and then kissed up to his ear. She took Robb's earlobe in her mouth and sucked and bit on it, causing him to laugh slightly, even though he was tired.

Then she whispered "I love you," Iseis had said it so quietly in his ear, he barely had heard it. But he had turned to her and his throat tightened.

"I love you." He said back

Iseis kissed him again lightly, "From this day until my last," She recited the last part of their wedding vows.

Robb's heart ached when he thought of Iseis. He wished she had been there to hold him now, to kiss him and tell him that she loved him. He only wanted to hear her voice, to hear her say the three little words he craved to hear more than anything else.

Grey Wind wouldn't stop howling, and it only made Robb's head hurt even worse. It only made the searing pain of his wound carved its way into his skin even more, the pain taking hold of his body. The room spun around even more and the light of the candles only changed to darkness and started to make his vision fall in and out of focus.

Robb's mind began to grow hazy, and everything became blurred while his vision began turning black. Everywhere he looked around the room with the little bit he could barely see, he saw a face. Robb saw his father's face, his mother's, Sansa's, Arya's, Bran's, Rickon's, Jon's, and he even saw Theon's. But out of all the face's he saw in the crowded room he looked for one in particular: he looked for Iseis's.

She was more important to him than everyone else, and she would be the last one on his mind before he lost consciousness. Just before everything went black Robb saw another face come into view; and it wasn't his wife's. It was the old and withered face of a maester.

He would be alright.

* * *

><p>Jaime Lannister had felt something good wash over him the moment he woke up that moment. It was odd, especially since he was plagued with nightmares. But Jaime knew his luck was changing when he saw the new guard stationed at his cell.<p>

He had awoken the same as every day, getting yelled at by one of the multiple guards. Jaime went to sleep again soon after. It wasn't until he annoyingly heard someone trying to get his attention. Jaime opened his sleepy eyes and saw the guard with his back to his cell, standing causally.

The man whispered in a hiss "Psst, Kingslayer, wake up."

Jaime had learned to ignore the guards. He closed his eyes again and tried to find sleep.

"Kingslayer,"

Jaime ignored him even more, turning on his side and trying to return back to sleep.

"Kingslayer. Jaime Lannister, wake up." The man hissed once more. That caught Jaime's attention, the man had called him by his actual name. He didn't just call him 'Kingslayer.' Yet still, Jaime hated being awaken by some ass-hat Tully guard.

"Seven Hells, let a man sleep. You bastard." Jaime groaned, almost feeling the man smirk as he chuckled.

"Tyrion sent me to alert you and Iseis," The man whispered again,

Jaime shot up, "Tyrion sent you?" he asked, now completely wide awake.

The man nodded, though it was hard for Jaime to see since his back was still faced towards him. He took something out of his pocket and threw it in Jaime's cell.

"Read it then get rid of it." The man walked off just like that.

Jaime took the small piece of paper in his hands. At first he thought the man was only teasing him, but this confirmed it. The seal on the piece of paper was of the Hand of the King. Suddenly he knew this was serious, and the guard was not playing some joke. Jaime unfolded it and it only had two little words, but it raised his spirits up none the less.

_Be ready._

It was underlined. Jaime recognized Tyrion's writing from anywhere. He took the piece of paper and tore it to small little bits, getting rid of all evidence so no one else could read it.

Jaime was soaring. He couldn't believe his luck was finally changing, after being a prisoner for two months he was finally getting out.

And Iseis was coming too. He was sure of it. Why else would the guard have mentioned her? Jaime felt alive with renewed strength. Hope coursed through his veins and adrenaline pumped through his blood. _I'm getting out,_ he thought. He knew his father, Cersei, and Tyrion had not forgotten him! Although he had thought many times that they truly did.

But of course, he had unfinished business. The first thing he would be to make sure Iseis was alright and then he would kill the Stark boy for hurting her. If he didn't get the chance this time, then so be it. He would make sure Iseis was safe and away first. If he had to wait until he had his army host back, then he would wait until then to kill the Wolf in the open battlefield.

Jaime had learned nothing but patience since being prisoner. He had waited two months to get his hands on Stark, what more was another couple weeks? If anything, it would be even more satisfying.

He would attack him in the dead of night just as Stark did. Only this time when the roles were switched, Jaime would not be taking prisoners... He would be taking heads.

Not only that, he would enjoy it too. Utter despise and the deepest hate filled Jaime up even when he so much as thought of the Wolfling. Stark touched and hurt his Iseis. The sweet little girl that used to run to him and jump in his arms whenever she saw him. She used to follow him around on guard duty, just sitting there and wanting to be around him.

Jaime always thought it was because Cersei stopped paying her attention once Joffrey was born and Robert never really cared much for any of his children, and was always drunk and taking whores into his bed. Iseis had felt alone, both somewhat neglected by both her mother and father, Jaime was the only one there for her.

One night he had been guarding outside Robert's chambers when Ser Maxwell, Iseis's guard, had carried to him a sobbing little four year old princess. Jaime had taken her in his arms and asked her what was wrong. She told him that Cersei no longer loved her, and that she was only spending time with her new baby brother.

Jaime explained that Cersei wasn't ignoring her, she was only tired and Joffrey needed more attention. He told her that she was a big girl, and the baby wasn't so it was up to her to be brave.

And then the moment happened when Jaime permanently let Iseis into his heart and loved her with his whole being.

Iseis had expeessed that she wished he was father, rather than Robert. It broke his heart to explain to her that no matter what Robert would always be her father and there was nothing she could do to change that.

_"But he doesn't love me like you do." Iseis still had big tears running down her chubby cheeks._

_Jaime sighed as the little girl had her arms wrapped around him. "He does," Though he really wasn't sure Robert actually did. He seemed to love his drink and the cunt of a whore more than he loved his own children. "He only has a different way of showing it."_

_"Well I don't want him to be my father." Her little lower lip trembled as she tried to keep from sobbing._

_"You can't change it, little monkey." Iseis brushed some onyx hair out of her face._

_"I hate him. I hate him!" She exclaimed suddenly_

_"Shhh! Iseis! You can't say that!" Jaime scolded harshly and gripped her arms tightly. He knew he should have told her more gently, but she had to know the seriousness of what she said. Jaime knew that Robert would not punish his little tiny four year old daughter for saying such things, but it still wouldn't be good if he heard her say that._

_"But I do," She pouted_

_"No, you don't. And do not ever let me or anyone else hear you say that again." He still had an edge to his voice._

_"But he's so... Cold." She shrugged, a tear still running down her face._

_Jaime only smiled "Not everyone can have as warm of heart as you."_

Every night Jaime had seen Iseis in his nightmares. He heard her screams as Stark took her over and over and over again. He heard her begging and pleading, crying as Stark ravaged her. The dream two nights ago had been the worst, it started out the same. Stark was taking her brutally as usual, Iseis was sobbing and desperately begging him to stop.

After he had finished he climbed off of Iseis, who was bruised and bloodied on the bed. She was whimpering and shaking, trying to cover up her naked body. She had said something to him after, something Jaime couldn't hear. But clearly it angered him, because soon after Jaime realized why they called him the Young Wolf. Stark transformed into a wolf, it's head adorned with a crown. He slashed open Iseis's throat with his claws and blood pooled out from it and Iseis had choked on it.

The last thing Jaime saw before waking up in a cold sweat was Iseis looking as though she was asleep on the bed. She looked beautiful, as gorgeous as the last time he saw her. Iseis almost looked as though she was asleep on the bed. She had rose petals everywhere, in her hair and on her skin, as well as the bed.

She had a white as snow sheet on her, shielding her nakedness underneath. She looked so beautiful, one would almost think she was sleeping if it wasn't for the deep gash caused by claws, the crimson blood running down her porcelain skin in thick drops. It was the last part that had terrified Jaime the most. She looked so peaceful, but all while she was dead and had the scarlet liquid running down her the deep slits made by claws, draining all the life from her.

Jaime wouldn't let Iseis be harmed again. He would save her, no longer letting her fall victim to the Wolf.

She was a Stag and a Lion and she belonged in the Capital, where she had family who longed to see her. He would not see her ruined by this, be would be sure of it. He would kill Stark, if it was the last thing he did. And he would see that Iseis was safe and sound, back at home in King's Landing.

He would put Stark's head on a spike for her. He would see that she had justice for what had happened to her, Jaime would be sure of it at any given cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I just am having a streak of not-so-great chapters. Never fear though! I promise they will get better soon... Hopefully.<strong>

**Next Chapter Hint: Iseis decides what she will finally do.**

**Thanks,**

**-Amelia**

**Please make my day and review, follow and favorite! It would mean so much if you do and it only takes a moment.**


	28. It's Only a Dream

**Yay! My laptop is fixed! So, this chapter left me a little hesitant, since I was wondering what the hell I was thinking when I typed it up. I've been getting kind of bored of this story, so I decided to shake things up to make it more interesting.**

**Thank-you darkwolf76, Stylin'Fire, HermioneandMarcus, AML98, RHatch89, Lizette, ZabuzasGirl, and CLTex for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 27<em>

_Robb recalled the first day he had met Iseis. His entire family had been gathered in the courtyard, awaiting the arrival of the royal family. As usual, Arya had run off and was nowhere to be found. His mother had been in a frantic all day, trying to make sure everything was perfect for the arrival. Arya's disappearance had caused her to worry._

_"Are you excited?" Sansa asked Robb from beside him._

_"Not really," He shook his head. He didn't know why everyone was getting so worked up about the King's arrival. Robb could care less if he and his family came to visit or not. However, no one besides Jon seemed to share his opinion. People all over Winterfell had been preparing for weeks._

_"You should be!" Sansa exclaimed_

_"Why?" Robb asked,_

_"Because that means Prince Joffrey is coming!" She smiled widely, looking like a love-struck little girl._

_Jon snorted as he came up behind them with Theon. Theon only chuckled and shook his head at Sansa's foolish notions._

_Robb was in a sour mood. Mainly because he had been woken up early that morning and was forced to shave and get a haircut, though he didn't mind nearly as much as Jon did._

_"I'm excited for their arrival." Theon smirked_

_"That's only because the Princess is coming." Jon remarked and crossed his arms._

_"Exactly," The Iron Islander had a mischievous look in his eye._

_"Oh Robb! You should be excited about the Princess Iseis's arrival as well. I heard she's the most beautiful maiden in the Seven Kingdom's." Sansa sighed dreamily. In that moment Robb wasn't sure if Sansa was more obsessed with Joffrey or Iseis. She seemed to idolize both of them._

_"Not a maiden for long," Theon coughed, making it so Sansa couldn't hear._

_"Theon, shut up." Robb snarled "Not in front of Sansa."_

_"Oh! They're almost here!" Sansa squealed in glee and began to stand in line._

_"You heard father, Theon. He said we are to respect all the royal members. You're not to lay a finger on the Princess." Jon reminded him_

_"Ah, relax you two." Theon rolled his eyes. "Besides, I wasn't going to do anything. In fact, I wasn't going to even approach her. I probably don't even have to, she'll come crawling to me all on her own." He clearly was far too confident in his abilities._

_"This isn't a joke, Theon." Robb's eyes narrowed and he found himself scowling even more._

_"Oh, I get it." Theon smirked cockily "You want the princess yourself, is that it Stark? Don't worry, I'm good with sharing. I'm only worried though, you may not be able to handle her, her southern cunt might be too much for a northerner like you."_

_Robb's eyes widened and he moved to take a swing at him. Jon stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm. "Hey, enough. He's only trying to get you worked up. Besides, we don't have time for this. The royal party is almost at the gates."_

_Didn't think he could handle it? Just because Robb hasn't had as many girls as Theon didn't mean that he wasn't as good. And not to mention, Theon hasn't experienced any southern women either. Robb hated the look of victory that spread over Theon's face. Robb shot him a glare that implied that their argument wasn't over. Theon was his best friend, but he was a total ass when it came to women and Robb found himself hating him for it._

_"Let it go." Jon told him, as though he knew his thoughts._

_"He's just such a—,"_

_"I know, you can tell me all about it later. But right now you have to get in place. Lady Stark is glaring at me because she thinks I'm holding you up."_

_Robb shot back to reality when he realized the royal family was just about to enter, some horses had already begun coming in. Robb quickly got in like next to Sansa and his father._

_"Where's Arya?" His mother looked around desperately for her youngest daughter. "Sansa, where's your sister?"_

_Sansa only shrugged. Robb turned around and looked at Jon who took his place next to Theon behind them. He raised his eyebrows at him as if to ask him where Arya was. Jon only shrugged, he didn't know either._

_Suddenly a little person appeared. It looked like a boy, even wearing a helmet, but it was wearing a dress. Robb smirked when he discovered it was Arya. Just as she was racing to her spot, their father stopped her._

_"What are you doing with that?" He asked amused and took the helmet off of her. Ned turned around and passed the helmet to Jory, who was also standing behind them. "Go stand beside your sister." He tried to sound firm with Arya, but Robb saw his mouth turn up in a smile._

_"Move!" Arya exclaimed when she stood between Sansa and Bran. Sansa only rolled her eyes at the little girl and Bran was taken aback._

_The royal carriage rolled into the courtyard, followed by members of the Kingsguard in their white cloaks. Robb was able to point out Jaime Lannister, and right away he knew he would not like the Kingslayer._

_A man wearing a snarling dog's headed helm came in as well, followed by a boy with golden hair. The boy looked arrogant as could be. No doubt he was Prince Joffrey, Robb noticed the way the shit-headed prince looked at Sansa and gave her a smile. He felt his knuckles ball up into fists and his jaw harden. Robb didn't like the way the prince's eyes looked up and down at his little sister._

_Suddenly it wasn't just Jaime Lannister that Robb knew he wasn't going to like; Prince Joffrey made the top of the list._

_A man rode in next. The sight shocked Robb, since the man was wearing a crown. He only could have been Robert Baratheon, but he looked nothing like what Robb had envisioned him. His father always told him great stories of the King, and this was not the man in the tales._

_This man didn't have black as night hair, it was wirery and turning grey. Robert didn't look as though he could swing a war hammer even if he wanted to, he was much too fat. In fact, he was so fat that he couldn't even get off of his horse._

_As soon as Robert dismounted— with the help of a mounting block—everyone in Winterfell had kneeled and was in complete and utmost silence. Robb could feel the King come forward; he stopped in front of his father and gestured with his hand to rise._

_His father stood up and everyone followed his example. The King looked the Lord of Winterfell up and down scrutinizingly while inspecting him, "You got fat." The King coldly said. Robb was shocked, clearly the man hadn't seen himself in a mirror lately._

_His father only gestured with his eyes Robert's own stomach and the King burst out into laughter, His father followed Roberts example and laughed too._

_"Ned! Where've you been? Why the hell haven't I seen you?" The King demanded in a friendly tone as they embraced._

_"The guarding the north for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned told him._

_The King only nodded and turned to Robb's mother. Robb wasn't paying attention to them though; his eyes were attracted to the carriage that had been opened._

_With the help of Barristan Selmy, Queen Cersei stepped out. Robb didn't expect her to be so beautiful. He had expected her to look more like his mother, given they were the same age. But the Queen looked younger, and absolutely nothing like his mother._

_Next came a chubby looking boy who looked between Bran and Rickon's age. Clearly, he was Prince Tommen._

_Following the small prince was a pretty young girl with golden hair. At first Robb thought she was Princess Iseis, but he then realized she was too young, and was most likely Princess Myrcella instead._

_The girl who followed had nearly caused his jaw to drop to the ground. His heart pumped rapidly when he saw her step out and suddenly he forget every single thought in his head. The girl was literally breath taking. She was the most gorgeous girl he had seen and he knew then without a single doubt that she was Princess Iseis._

_She had long dark hair that was styled the exact same as her mothers. She wore a gold gown that hugged tightly to her body, the bodice covered in other gold designs as was the skirt. The sleeved hung loosely, just like her mother's did. The dress accentuated her body nicely, showing off the frame and all over her curves. It pushed her breasts up slightly, allowing Robb to see just enough to get his imagination running._

_She had flawless skin and high cheek bones; the slightest blush graced them from the cold weather. Suddenly her green eyes had found his and they were making eye contact. She looked surprised at first, as though she expected him to be some uncivilized Northman that was raised by wolves. Iseis gave him a small smile and he had nearly lost it._

_Her smile was the kind of smile that started wars. Men would fall to their knees just to see what she had given to him. Robb needed to talk to her, and if possible get her smile again._

_Robb's thoughts returned to him as soon as the King stood in front of him._

_"You must be Robb," King Robert said gruffly_

_Robb nodded and they shook hands._

_"How old are you?" The King inquired_

_"Eighteen, Your Grace." Robb answered politely_

_"Ah, I have a daughter close to your age. She's fifteen, nearly sixteen. Iseis, come here."_

_Iseis suddenly stopped speaking to her mother in hushed tones and she turned to her father, walking over with her hands clasped in front of her. Up close Robb saw how she was even more beautiful. Her lips were almost as red as a rose, sharpening her features to the point he almost forgot to breath. He saw the speaks of blue laced with the green in her eyes that was watching him in an amused way._

_"Yes father?" Her voice was soft and sweet, but Robb was sure it could become harsh and cold as ice should she ever become angered._

_"Iseis, this is Robb Stark. Robb, this is my daughter Iseis."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Robb." She smiled at him sweetly again and held out her hand._

_He kissed her knuckles gently "The pleasure is all mine, Princess." Robb stuttered awkwardly as he straightened up. He mentally cursed at himself, wondering what in the Seven hell's was wrong with him and why he was acting like that. He heard Jon snicker behind him and Robb turned back to shoot him a quick look of resentment._

_Robert only laughed loud and boisterously. "We might as well just skip to the bedding ceremony now! You two are cold as ice! Skip the formalities and be kids for the Seven's sake!" He exclaimed_

_Both Iseis and Robb's faces turned red from embarrassment._

_"Robert, don't embarrass them. They only just met, they'll warm up to each other soon enough." Robb's father only smiled; trying to save both him and Iseis from more embarrassment._

_The King went down to meet the rest of his family, but Robb wasn't paying attention. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Iseis, and that was the first time he realized he had to have her._

_As soon as the royal family left to go inside Robb's eyes still followed Iseis._

_"Like what you see?" Theon chuckled and asked Robb._

_Robb only nodded dreamily, still watching her talk to her mother and sister and disappearing into the castle._

_"Yeah, me too. I mean, just look at that ass."_

_"Theon!" Robb hissed but his eyes still followed Iseis. "Don't speak about her like that."_

_Theon only laughed and pay his back "Don't worry Robb, I won't lay a hand on your lady. She's all yours."_

Robb woke up, his head spinning and groaned from the terrible headache he had. He moved his right arm to find the Iseis's body beside him, but when he did a sharp pain shot through his shoulder.

Suddenly everything came back to him. Robb realized where he was, and he was disappointed to not have Iseis beside him.

"Your Grace," A maester came forward "Don't move so quickly. Here, have some water." Robb tried sitting up and he took the goblet in his left hand, drinking the entire cup in only a few sips.

"What happened?" He groaned and laid back down.

"You were shot with an arrow, Your Grace. You lost too much blood on the field."

Robb nodded "Iseis. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry?" The maester asked, not hearing him properly.

"My wife? Where's the Queen?"

"Your Grace, I'm afraid she's still in Riverrun."

Robb remembered that she wasn't with him at all. He felt emptiness and a burning feeling settle in his stomach, "What happened in the battle?" He asked

"You were victorious, Your Grace. Singers will be singing songs about how you defeated the Lannisters from here to Dorne."

Robb nodded "Good, bring me Lord Umber. I need to speak with him."

"Your Grace, perhaps you should rest a little longer?"

"No, I need to speak to Umber. We need to make preparations to leave."

"Leave where, Your Grace?" The maester inquired curiously.

Robb smiled for the first time since he woke up "To Riverrun." He would return to Iseis, and he wouldn't leave her again.

* * *

><p>Iseis woke up from her bed, panting desperately trying to catch her breath. She woke up from a nightmare of seeing Robb hurt. Iseis felt the fear cave into her chest; She felt an overwhelming desire to get up and leave the room.<p>

She wasn't sure why, but the panic was settling into her the more as she stayed in that room. Her hands shook as she remembered the dream and she almost felt tears gather in her eyes.

"It's only a dream," Iseis exhaled deeply. But was it? She heard that dreams were often more than just dreams. It had happened before when her dream had come true. After all, she had somewhat seen her father's death. Of course, she didn't see him gutted by a boar, but that's still beyond the point. The point was that she still saw him die; and since then Iseis had feared her dreams.

She rubbed her face with her hands, trying to keep herself from crying. She and Robb may have been in a fight but she still loved him. Iseis couldn't even bear thinking about him being hurt of killed, especially after all that had happened. She couldn't handle things without him, and Riverrun seemed empty without his presence. And Iseis was lonely and all alone enough as it was. If he died... No, she couldn't think about that.

She quickly threw Robb's robe over top of her small clothes and she got out of bed. Her hair was down, she almost never let people see her with her hair down. Yet she wasn't about to do and make herself presentable just to stroll around the Keep at midnight. Iseis quickly grabbed a torch from the wall and held it in her hand as she opened the door.

"Oh, Your Grace." The guard posted awoke sleepily.

"I'm just heading for a walk, Ser Dollen." She assured him

"Would you like someone to accompany you?" He asked her

"No, I'll be fine. Thank-you."

"Are you sure?" He asked her "We're at war. They're many dangers and people who would want to harm you."

She only gave him a soft smile and reminded him "At war with my family."

He got the picture that she was at no risk. The every King that decided to take up a claim was her family in one way or the other. Robb was her husband, Renly was her uncle and so was Stannis; and Joffrey was her brother. She was truly at no risk, at least she didn't think she was...

Iseis kept walking down the dark hall. She could only see five feet in front of her, since the torch was starting to die down.

She didn't know where it was she was going, but she just needed to walk. She needed to calm her mind and get away from the room where so many memories of her and Robb's love took place. Over the past few days she had found herself missing him more and more. Iseis wanted to be wrapped in his embrace again, to awake from sleeping on his chest. She wanted to feel his skin against her and press her lips to his own.

She just missed him. And that dream... That dream had scared.

Iseis had felt conflicted ever since she received her uncle Tyrion's letter. She wasn't sure what to do, only that she needed to somehow help her uncle escape without betraying Robb.

But she wouldn't betray Robb. Iseis would have to let her uncle rot in a cell until Robb decided to release him; Iseis couldn't betray her husband.

As she kept walking she made a left when the hallways split into two. She found herself in the great hall, it was pitch dark except for what light Iseis had in her hand.

For some reason the hall grew creepy at this hour. It was as if the entire castle was dead and the shadows ran wild, causing Iseis's imagination to get the best of her.

"Iseis," She heard a voice say.

Iseis turned around and saw no one there. She frowned, swearing she heard her name being called.

"Iseis," The voice whispered again, this time next to her ear.

The voice was gentle and had a certain aspect to it. Iseis had heard it before, almost in another life. The voice whisped around, trailing away and then up close. Iseis couldn't pin point from where it came from.

"Iseis," The voice whispered in her ear in a phantom like way.

"Who are you?" Iseis asked frowning.

"Iseis," The voice said again, far clearer than the last couple times.

"Who are you?" She asked again more firmly; surely she was losing it.

A haunting and echoing laughter rang out as it surrounded her"You don't know me?" it sounded like it came from four different corners in the room.

"No," She said quietly

"It's a sad day when the babe that milked against your breast doesn't remember your voice." Suddenly Iseis recognized it.

"Mother?" No. No that couldn't be possible! Her mother was in King's Landing.

"Hmm, yes child."

"W-what? What are you doing here?" Iseis's voice shook

"Don't you want me here, sweetling?" Her mother's voice whispered in her ear sharply. Iseis could feel the hot breath on her skin... Yet no one was there.

Iseis felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. This... voice was not her mother. But then what was it?

"No, it's just... I'm confused." Iseis answered, looking around the dark room and holding the torch up.

"You don't want me here? Is that it?"

"No, mother—"

"Would you rather come home to me instead? Do you want to come home, sweetling?"

"I-I don't know." Iseis's voice shook and she swallowed a lump forming in the tightness of her throat.

"You do know. You want to come home, only something is holding you back. What could it be, I wonder?"

"I'm already home though." Iseis said in a quiet tone

"Liar! You're home is with us. With your family."

"I have family here too."

"Oh Iseis," Cersei chuckled "Sweet, sweet, little, naive Iseis." Suddenly she appeared out of the shadows.

Iseis gasped and covered her mouth in a gasp and dropped the torch in shock. The wood fell to the ground at her feet. Some of the light was still there, since the fire continue blazing against the stone floor. Iseis saw the woman standing in front of her and it almost made her heart stop.

Iseis was staring back at herself, almost like a mirror. Yet... It wasn't her; and Iseis knew that, the eyes were different and she looked older than she did now. Iseis swallowed in fear as she looked her other half up and down.

She was wearing black flowing gowns, the same style that her mother would wear. Around her neck was her Lannister lion head necklace and her hair was piled up on her head in a southern style.

"Who are you?" Iseis could barely form a single thought.

"I'm you." The other Iseis said, but her voice was her mothers, "I'm the other half of you. The half of you that wants to go home, Iseis... You want to go back to King's landing."

"I don't." She shook her head in protest, still half shocked in disbelief.

"Because of him?" She asked her

Iseis nodded "I can't leave him..."

"But he left you, didn't he? He left you here to your loneliness, all alone while he went to fight your family. Do you think he will come back to you?"

"I know he will." Robb wouldn't leave her, would he?

"He's bored of you!" Her alter ego hissed "He left you here to rot! He knew fully well that he could have taken you with him; but he didn't. You spread your legs and served your purpose, Iseis."

"No, don't listen to her." Another voice was mixed in. Another one of Iseis appeared out of the shadows, but this one was different. She was dressed in the red gown that Robb had made for her, the Direwolf necklace around her neck and her hair was down. "You know that he loves you," She assured

"He left her!" The other one hissed back, her voice was like a poison "If he truly loved her he would have taken her with him. She should go home and be with her _real_ family!"

"I can't betray him," Iseis told them both "I can't. Even if he left me..." She swallowed "Robb's my husband; my place is here." Iseis took a step back as the dark one that sounded like Cersei took a step forward

"Is he?" The dark one asked, confused.

"Yes." Iseis nodded.

"No, you see darling... He _was_ your husband. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Iseis asked and took another step back. Her heart was pounding.

"He died from his wounds two days ago. You're dream? It wasn't wrong."

Her heart felt as though it stopped in her chest "No," Iseis shook her head in disbelief "No, that's not true. You're lying."

"Stop, don't tell her that!" The other Iseis protested, standing up to the darker one.

"Why would I lie?"

"It's... No." Iseis couldn't believe it, feeling her heart breaking. "Please, it's not true. Tell me it's not true."

"I'm afraid it is, darling. In fact, I believe you'll receive a raven about it tomorrow morning."

"It's not true, is it?" Iseis asked the other one, the one with the red dress who was looking at her in pity.

"I don't know," She shrugged and pursed her lips, "This has happened before; you saw your father die in a dream..."

Iseis put a hand to her chest. She had physical pains in her heart because the feeling of it breaking. Tears ran down her cheeks and she let out a sob. Iseis sunk to the ground and fell to her knees. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs wouldn't take in any air even if she wanted them to. "No. No! It's not true. It can't be." She covered her mouth with a shaky hand.

"Come home Iseis. You have nothing left here." Cersei's voice rang out as the darker Iseis came forward.

"It's not true. It's not true." Iseis told herself over and over again.

"Come home Iseis." She repeated

"No. No. No. It's not true, it can't be."

"Iseis... You have nothing left here."

"No," She shook her head as tears ran down her face.

_I'm dreaming, that's it._ She concluded. Iseis closed her eyes and refused to listen to anything that her two alter egos had to say. She blocked everything out, retreating far into herself as her heart broke in two.

Iseis sat there in the ground, crying and it shock. He couldn't be dead, she told herself over and over. Iseis needed him, she needed him to come back to her. Good gods, he didn't even know that she was pregnant. That broke her heart even more, knowing that he would never see their child, and their child would never know its father.

_It's all a dream, that's all it is. It's all a bad dream and when it's over you'll wake up and be back in your bed. It's only a dream,_ Iseis tried to convince herself over and over.

She didn't know how long she sat there on the ground, crying and out if breath. Her chest hurt and she felt as though she was being split in two. Iseis's knees hurt from kneeling there for so long, and when she opened her eyes she saw she was alone. The one with her mother's voice was gone, along with the other.

Iseis was all alone to her grief and aching heart. Tears streamed down her face and she felt numb all over, disbelief filled up her and ran through her veins. What just happened was not possible, nor was it normal.

Then a crow flew out of the darkness causing Iseis to close her eyes again and cover her ears.

"Dead! Dead! Dead!" The crow squawked and flew past her head, before it disappeared.

She still felt numb, and Iseis knew if she tried to get up she would fall back down. Iseis sat up again when the crow left and her chest still heaving.

She then felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and then she was surrounded by darkness as she hit the cold floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I said I was going to shake things up, didn't I? Sorry if this chapter was confusing. To be honest, I didn't like this chapter very much.. I just felt like it was way too far fetched, even for the Games of Thrones world where kids slip in the minds of animals and dragons are flying around. Well lets just say it was Iseis's unconscious mind trying to figure what she really wants. Don't flame, since I already know it was super terrible...<strong>

**I have pre-written chapters and I promise things will be getting sooo much better! I'm so excited for for the next few. Anyway, if I get lots of reviews I'll update the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Next Chapter Hint: So Iseis thinks Robb's dead. Keep reading to see what she does!**

**Thanks,**

**Amelia**

**Remember, if I get enough reviews I'll post another chapter tomorrow! Please follow and favorite as well. :) **


	29. Nothing Left Here

**Thank-you to all my amazing reviewers: Katheryne B, HermioneandMarcus, RHatch89, AML98, Anna Katharyn, ZabuzasGirl, CLtex, and Naruhina1519! As promised, here's the next chapter. I didn't spend too much time editing, so just over-look any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 28<em>

When Iseis woke up she was back in her bed. Her hands went to her face and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up and stretched, only she stopped as last night events came flooding back to her.

Iseis shivered as she remembered what had happened. "It was only a dream," She told herself

It must have been a dream; nothing like that happens in real life. And besides, if it wasn't a dream how did she make it back to her bed?

A knock sounded at the door and her handmaids came in, "Your Grace," They bowed respectfully "Would you like us to help you dress?"

"Yes please." She nodded

They got out the dress Iseis had picked out to wear and began to help her in it and help her do up the ties.

"How are you feeling this morning?" One of the girls asked

"Fine," Iseis frowned "Why do you ask?"

"Your Grace, you don't remember?" One girl asked as she did her ties up tightly, Iseis noticed how snug the dress was getting on her.

"Remember what?"

"You went for a walk last night and Ser Dollen found you collapsed on the ground." The one girl explained and the others gasped.

Iseis's eyes widened. What if it hadn't been a dream? Her mouth fell open slightly and her heart pounded in her chest.

The raven, the one with her mother's voice said something about getting a raven in the morning! That's how Iseis would know if it was a dream or not. At first Iseis wasn't sure if she wanted to go, or even find out. She wanted to just run away someplace far, not able to hear the terrible news... Maybe then it wouldn't be true.

But she needed to find out. Iseis needed to know if Robb was alright. Blood rushed to her head and a buzzing noise filled her ears. Her heart pounded so hard that it felt as though someone was punching her chest from the inside. Her entire body was alive with energy, her mind jumped to every possible conclusion from the fear that gripped her, paralyzing her until the point she could hardly breathe.

As soon as her dress was done up she began backing away from her handmaidens.

"Your Grace?" One asked her

"I-I have to go." Iseis shook her head and raced to the door, pulling it open.

Her hair wasn't done up, yet again. But Iseis didn't care; she didn't care how she looked. She didn't care if she had a responsibly to be on her best behavior and to always look presentable.

Iseis knew what he mother would say if she saw her running about a castle with her dress not properly done up and her hair in such a state. But Iseis didn't care anymore about what her mother thought was proper or didn't. Iseis was tired of all the rules of being a Princess or a Queen. She didn't want to be chastised or questioned whenever she chose to do something untraditional; she didn't want to have to be all proper anymore to appease people she didn't care about.

She raced down the hall, running as fast as she could to get to the maester. A terrible feeling filled her from top to bottom with dread because she already knew the answer she was looking for. She hoped to every god, the god of light, the drowned god, the new gods, and the old gods, that she was wrong. Iseis had never wanted to be more wrong about anything in her life.

People looked shocked as the Queen raced past them, desperately getting to the maester's quarters.

Iseis was breathless, but she didn't care. She didn't stop until she arrived to the maester's quarters and burst in. There was a raven sitting on his shoulder and the old man looked up with a start.

Iseis noticed the letter he was reading in his hand.

"Queen Iseis, I was just about to make my way to visit your chambers to inform you..." He said seriously "I have bad news concerning the King..."

Iseis's face fell, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream at all.

Her face fell and her eyes filled with tears. "No," She begged and shook her head "Please, don't tell me."

The maester frowned and gave her questioning look, "Your Grace?"

Iseis only turned around quickly before the old man could say anything more, she already knew what he was going to say. She closed the door behind her and rested the back of her head against the wall. Her heart broke in her chest, she knew the news that the maester had to tell her.

Tears fell down her face and the cold reality sunk into her. The pain in her chest felt like a dagger that was digging deeper and deeper into her skin. Her heart hurt more than it ever had and she felt as though her ribs were caving in on it, stabbing it over and over.

Her mother, or rather whatever that thing was, had told the truth; Robb wouldn't be coming back to her.

Iseis's dreamed about him being wounded, and the dream was right. And now she was alone in Riverrun, a place that had once been her home when he was there with her, but it was now foreign and strange.

The pain Iseis felt was indescribable, and suffering and the hurt of heart-break had filled up her entire being.

Iseis walked calmly back to her chambers, her feet were moving on their own. Iseis stopped the tears the best she could but as soon as she closed the door and looked at the bed in the room, the bed where Robb held her, the one he made love to her on, the one where he whispered sweet words in her ear that made her love him more and more with every little thing he said, Iseis lost it then and broke into terrible sobs.

She collapsed on the bed and got under the covers, crying and crying until she couldn't see because of all the tears she spilled. Her face was wet with them and they made her eyes sting with every one that fell. Iseis could hardly breathe since she found out, and now it seemed as though her heart was stopping in her chest.

The cold reality hit her when he mother's voice filled her head again. _'You have nothing left here," _It was true; she didn't have anything left, and she was all alone. The man she had loved wasn't about to return to her, and she was miles away from her family.

Except one family member...One who rotted away in a dungeon. Her beloved Uncle Jaime was the only one she had within a thousand miles of here, and he was in chains.

He needed to be free, to return back to the Capital. It was then Iseis looked to her bedside table and saw her Uncle Tyrion's letter still there. It was then she decided she would get her uncle out. Robb was no longer around to betray, and Iseis could no longer let her uncle sit there in the dungeon.

She would meet with the man in the High Sept tonight at midnight, and she and her uncle was go back to the Capital.

Because after all, there was nothing left for her here.

* * *

><p>Iseis hadn't eaten anything at all that day. She refused to get out of bed and she sent out all company that tried to visit her. She had cried to the point she could barely cry any longer. Her heart ached with every beat it made. But none the less, when it came time for her to go to the High Sept, she gathered all her strength and head there regardless.<p>

And now she was waiting there, all alone and the only light that was in the room was from the moonlight that shone through the windows. Iseis looked upon all the faces of the seven gods and sneered at them. She hated them all, they never once answered her prayers.

But she waited there anyway, all alone and in the dark. She had her cloak over her dress and she made sure to wear her Direwolf necklace as well. When Iseis thought about it she wanted to cry. However, she didn't. She knew she had to be strong and not to appear as broken as she seemed.

At every small sound Iseis found herself cringing, preparing for someone to catch her. Of course, she knew they wouldn't do anything to her. After all, she was still the Queen. But the only reason they wouldn't harm her was because they didn't know what she was up to. They didn't know that she was about the flee with the Kingslayer...

If they found her Iseis was not sure what the Northerners would do, but she didn't want to find out. She expected that now Robb was gone they would kill her uncle at any moment. They didn't care about Sansa and Arya, all they wanted was blood. It was up to her to rescue her uncle and then send Sansa and Arya back to Lady Stark when Iseis reached that Capital; since there was no one left but her to save the girls and return them to their mother.

Iseis looked to the letter in her hand again while re-reading it. She had to make sure that she had read everything correctly.

Suddenly, the bells rung. Iseis knew what that had meant a prisoner had escaped. Nervousness formed in the pit of her stomach and adrenaline pumped all over her body. They had now realized that her uncle was missing, people would be looking everywhere for him.

Someone burst through the doors, it was the man that she had seen previously three days before. "Princess! We have to go. Your Uncle is already being given help to escape. We'll meet him and get horses."

Iseis nodded "Wait, we're leaving now?!" He didn't wait for her to respond, he only grabbed her arm and drug her along in a quick walk. "Where are we meeting him?"

"Just be quiet. Please." The man ordered harshly, but then he remembered who he was speaking to and his tone softened.

They walked quickly out of the Sept, concealed in the shadows outside, sneaking around like thieves in the night. Well, technically they were thieves. Except they weren't stealing goods, but rather they were stealing a person.

He gripped Iseis tightly as they moved quickly, crouching down when a guard ran down. "Get down," The man hissed and pulled her lower. Iseis still was not herself, she was still suffering from the news she had learned earlier that day. She only nodded, unable to respond in any other way.

"You will do exactly what I say. No questions, no hesitations."

"I understand." She whispered back

"Good," He pulled her back off and they set to a run.

They continued running and running until Iseis was far out of breath. It wasn't proper for highborn ladies, much less the Princess, or the Queen in the North, to run about like a wild woman all the time. His nails dug into her so hard that Iseis almost felt blood being drawn. Iseis wasn't sure why she had to hide, after all she was the Queen. She didn't have to hide until she was actually with her uncle. The man, whose name she didn't even know, continued pulling her along, her arm was sore for him gripping her so hard.

Iseis felt slow, as though she had no energy. She spent most of the day in bed, crying until she could physically cry no more. She had laid there under the furs only staring at the blank stone ceiling, a tear leaking down her cheek now and then when her body could produce them.

Iseis could barely breathe then, the magnitude of it all was crushing her chest and causing her lungs to not be able to work properly. They felt as though they had water in them. It was making her feel as though she was drowning, and there was no escape from it.

She should have gone with Robb, Iseis thought as her mind drifted back to him again. She should have put up more of a fight, not giving up when Robb wanted her to stay in Riverrun. Iseis should have been there when he was wounded and brought back to the camp. She should have held Robb's hand by his bedside and told him things she never told anyone. She should have kissed him one last time, and heard his final words.

Robb promised he would be alright, that he would return to her. He lied and had left Iseis behind in ruins. She was so ruined that she could never be repaired again. Not matter how much time passed, how many months, or years went by, Iseis could never be fixed. She would always be filled with cracks, like a porcelain vase that had been broken and tried to be put back together.

Iseis was broken to the point of no repair.

Iseis should have written Robb about the news of her pregnancy so he would know. And now she would never get the chance. The thoughts brought back tears in her eyes, but Iseis knew she had to be strong for her Uncle Jaime.

The man dragged her and Iseis was shocked back into reality. "Come on!" The man urged and only pulled her more harshly. They finally arrived to a door and the man opened it, pulling her into a dark corridor.

"Keep running until you get to the end." He instructed "Don't stop for anything. your uncle is waiting there for you."

"You're not coming with me?" Iseis asked

"No, you're on your own."

Iseis knew there was not much time. So she said nothing and did as she was told, entering into the dark corridor where fear of the unknown waited ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so if you're like me you'll be getting pretty sick of Iseis's whole damsel in distress thing. You just have to remember that she's always lived a totally shielded life where she got everything she wanted and never knew heartbreak or loss until Robert died and she was sent away. Also she's only a 17 year old girl who got pretty messed up after she was taken as Roose Bolton's prisoner. But I promise she'll be getting way more badass as the story goes on. Trust me, I have it all planned out; it's all part of character development.<strong>

**Next Chapter Hint: Do you think Iseis will escape with her uncle? Or do you think she'll be caught? Also, Robb finds out about Theon's betrayal and the news of Iseis.**

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope you're really enjoying where the story is going!**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! If you do I'll update faster! :)**


	30. Once a Lannister, Always a Lannister

**Thanks to HermioneandMarcus, Charlmalone, darkwolf76, Stylin'Fire, Naruhina1519, CLTex, AML98, RHatch89, and ZabuzasGirl for the reviews that you left. And also a big thank-you to all my followers and those who added to their favorites, it makes me so happy to know you all are liking my story! So typically I update about once a week, but I recently decided now that I'm so far ahead in pre-written chapters that I'll post even more!**

**I feel like everyone is OOC in this chapter, but oh well... Just roll with it and I promise the next one will be so much better.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 29<em>

Iseis kept running until she reached the end of the long and dark corridor. It led into a part of the forest Iseis had never been in, nor did she want to be in. It seemed dark and sinister without the sun shining, the shadows cast scary shapes everywhere. Iseis's imagination started to become active with possible outcomes of what danger could be at every twist and turn.

At first Iseis almost thought of turning back, but then she had realized she had nothing to turn back to. After all, she had nothing anymore. All she had left was a crown and a title she didn't even want. She was sure the Northerners didn't want her either, regardless on whether she carried Robb's heir. The people never wanted her as a Queen to begin with; and she was sure they would rather string a noose around her neck before they let her rule them without Robb by her side.

So she continued walking until she heard a branch snap. Iseis stopped, blood rushing though her head and nerves on edge. All her senses were alive and buzzing, she was alert for danger while adrenaline courses through her veins.

Iseis froze in her step and then she saw what had made the branch snap. In front of her, not too far off were three horses standing in the bush. Iseis took a step forward to go to the horse, but she was grabbed from behind and she gasped. A cold knife was held to her throat and she was pressed against the attackers chest.

"You say one word and you die." The man said roughly, his hands gripping her hard.

Iseis's eyes widened and the man spun her around so he could see who he grabbed. His familiar face dropped when he saw her and his eyes lit up.

"Iseis," Jaime said surprised.

"Uncle Jaime!" She smiled and he pulled her in a tight hug. He smelled terrible, and he was dirty and covered in mud, but Iseis didn't care.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him as they hugged and Iseis told herself to fight the tears. It felt so good to just have someone to hold her again, a form of human physical contact after she had such a rough past few days.

He pulled away and pressed his lips to her forehead gently, and then he pushed some hair out of her face.

"You're coming with us?" He asked her, hope reflected in his expression.

Iseis nodded "Yes, I'm coming with you to the Capital." she confirmed

He smiled "Then let's go home." They quickly walked to the horses; where another man dressed as a guard in the dungeon's stood waiting. Iseis looked at him skeptically, wondering who he was and if was helping them, "He's on our side." Jaime assured her and helped her onto one of the horses

"You're sure?" Iseis asked noting the man looked untrustworthy. She didn't like him, seeing him made her wonder how many others said they supported Robb but actually supported her family.

"I'm sure." He promised her and hopped on his own horse.

"Stay close," The man warned "It's easy to get lost in these woods."

They broke into a fast canter, almost in a gallop. Iseis knew they shouldn't go too fast in the dark, given the fact they couldn't see the terrain and one of the horses could trip easily. Iseis was thankful that a full moon was out; and that at least offered some them form of light so they were not completely traveling in the dark.

Her Uncle Jaime rode up beside her "Is everything alright?"

Iseis couldn't tell him about Robb. He would never understand, Iseis didn't want him to know she had betrayed him and married a Stark. "Yes, I'm only nervous." Iseis was surprised how easy it was for her to lie. She supposed she had done it for so long now that it had become second nature.

"For what?" He asked

"Robb had men patrolling in the woods. We could get caught," She bit the corner of her lip

"He told you this?" Jaime asked her skeptically

Iseis nodded "He trusted me."

"And here I thought Starks were smarter. Clearly the boy is a idiot,"

Iseis's eyes shot to her uncle with anger "Don't speak about him like that."

Jaime only was taken aback by Iseis's viciousness and how eager she was to defend the Stark boy.

"Quiet you two. She's right, there are patrols in these woods." The other man said before her uncle could say anything more and before Iseis could snap at him again.

They only rode quickly. Behind them they could hear shouts from Riverrun, people were still looking for the Kingslayer. Iseis wondered if they realized she was gone and if they had pieced the parts together yet and discovered she was with him. Iseis felt a burning in the pit of her stomach and she had sweat on the back of her neck. She was nervous, because deep down she knew something was wrong.

Something wasn't right.

Iseis heard a wolf howl at the moon from far off. At first she thought it was Grey Wind, but then she remembered he was hundreds of miles away.

Iseis's thoughts drifted to Grey Wind. She wondered what had become of the wolf, and if he was alright. She also wondered if he had howled when Robb died, like he had done with Summer, Shaggydog, Ghost, Nymeria and Lady when Bran had fallen from the tower.

Iseis hoped the wolf was alright, wherever it was.

They continued riding, going faster as the moon gave off more light. Soon they were in a gallop, traveling faster and faster.

Iseis felt her horse breathing heavily under her. It's coat was covered in sweat and lather from how hard it was working. The horse's nostrils flared and Iseis noticed how the horse grew rigid under her.

"Wait, stop." Iseis ordered and both her Uncle Jaime and the man stopped.

Iseis saw her horse trembling while dancing nervously underneath her, its ears flickering to all directions of the forest but not in one direction in particular.

"Something's out there." Iseis told them cautiously.

Iseis wasn't sure what was hidden in the bushes. Her eyes narrowed and for some reason she thought she saw something in the dark.

Jaime looked around, turning his own horses in circles, he stopped the horse. His face dropped when he realized something and Iseis thought she saw the light of a torch flicker far off to the side. Shouts were being heard.

"We're being surrounded." Jaime stated and then they broke into a gallop again. They were being surrounded by Tully and Stark men, they had found them.

Iseis heard the sharp calls of horses behind them, and she knew they were gaining on them. Her horse fought to go faster, pulling on the bit between its teeth lowering its head.

However, Iseis didn't want its head to lower, in case it got too scared and thought it could lose their followers easier should it not have a rider on its back.

Iseis's grip tightened on the reins and the man in front did a sharp turn to the right to head in another direction. But suddenly Iseis felt like she was falling. Her horse screamed and collapsed, throwing Iseis on the ground.

The horse fell on top of Iseis's leg, causing her to yell in pain. The bone felt as though it was broken. Her vision faded in and out, and Iseis felt blood running down her face, realizing she must have hit her head on a rock.

Iseis heard her uncle yell her name and she tried to get up, but her horse was still on her leg.

An arrow was impaled in the horse's side, and Iseis knew it was dead. Trying to get the horse off of her, Iseis greatly tried to get her leg free. She pushed the horse and did her best to wiggle her leg out, but it hurt too much.

Iseis ignored the pain and eventually she was free. Iseis struggled to get to her feet and she called out in pain when her leg gave from under her. Blood was still oozing down the cut on her face and suddenly Iseis felt her vision blurring and she back to feel light-headed and nauseous.

She stood up, trying to grab a tree for support and trying to keep herself standing upright and not collapsing.

Iseis turned around, still holding the tree with all her strength as she felt herself almost black out.

"Don't move." A man ordered and Iseis's eyes widened in surprise and she realized she was surrounded.

Iseis no longer heard her uncle and the other man riding. She no longer heard the pounding of hooves but instead she heard calls of victory, and swords being unsheathed. She realized her uncle had been caught too, and their escape had failed.

Iseis turned around to see all the men on horse-back that were around her, all looking as though they were about the tear her apart. Iseis swallowed down the fear and gripped the tree harder, knowing that they had been caught.

* * *

><p>Robb's shoulder still hurt him and he still wasn't feeling as strong as usual, but he had to get back to Riverrun.<p>

They had set off nearly a week ago, as soon as he insisted he was strong enough to ride. He wished he had waited a few days, but the urge to kiss and hold Iseis was too great. He wanted to say how he was sorry for leaving her there, and he would promise to never leave her again.

He wanted nothing else than to feel her skin against his in bed. He wanted to play with her hair as she lay asleep on his chest in the middle of the night. Robb wanted to press his lips to her head and feel her heart beat against his. He wanted to feel her steady breathing, and listened to how she sometimes sighed in her sleep.

She always looked so peaceful when she slept, and to Robb it always relaxed him to know that she was able to sleep so easily, to be at ease in his arms. He wished he was able to sleep as easily as she did. But nightmares haunted him every night. The war had not made it easy for him and he was plagued with the horrors he saw in his dreams.

Robb was not the same as he had been when he first left Riverrun. He was harsh and more unforgiving, he had become seasoned man in battle, not the green boy he was when he first left Winterfell.

He barely remembered what it was to feel carefree and not to worry every single second of the day. The last time he had felt like that had been the day before Bran had fallen from the tower. He and Iseis had taken a hike, climbing up a hill to where Robb liked to spend most of his time when he wanted to be alone.

_"Are we almost there?" Iseis huffed, annoyed._

_"Keep up," He chuckled._

_"I'm not dressed properly for this," More complaints came from her. Robb turned around to see she really wasn't in the proper attire and was wearing a long green gown and kept tripping on it even though she was holding most of it in her arms so her ankles and part of her shins were exposed._

_"Why did you wear such a thing anyway?" Robb wondered._

_"My mother," She rolled her eyes as they continued to walk up the hill. "I had a more practical one on before, but she made me change it."_

_Robb frowned as they got to the top of the hill. Iseis was about to open her mouth to say something else when she turned around and looked at the sight._

_"It's beautiful," Iseis stated as she looked upon the grey stone towers of Winterfell. From where they were standing they could see the entire castle, as well as the land surrounding it. Iseis noticed how truly beautiful the North was. "I've never seen anything like it."_

_"Come here," Robb took her hand gently. His hands were warm against her cold ones and he led her further into the forest, until they got to a series of pools._

_"What are they?" Iseis frowned_

_"Hot Springs. The castle is built on a bunch of them, that's why it's always so warm inside." Robb explained_

_"Can you go in it?" Iseis wondered "Are they warm enough for that?"_

_"Yes. My brothers and sisters and I used to go in all the time when we were younger. Rickon doesn't like them though, he won't go near them because he always thinks it's actually a bath."_

_"He doesn't like baths?" Iseis laughed_

_"No. Haven't you seen him? That child is always covered in dirt."_

_Iseis laughed and then looked at the water again. The reflection was so clear, it was like there was another one of her looking back. It wasn't distorted like some reflections in other bodies of water. Robb saw her looking at it with curiosity._

_"There's nothing like of down South. We have springs, but they're always cold." She told him_

_"Would you like to go in one?" He smirked_

_"Oh, no. No, I think I'm alright." Her eye's widened._

_"You're sure?" He smiled even more, mischief sparkled in his blue eyes._

_"No. I really shouldn't. I'm not dressed properly." Iseis protested_

_"That's a poor excuse."_

_"What am I supposed to do? Strip down naked right in front of you?"_

_"You could," He shrugged, Robb smiled even more "I wouldn't look."_

_Iseis rolled her eyes. "No."_

_"Fine," Robb chuckled and he began undoing his shirt._

_"What are you doing?" Iseis frowned as he was halfway undone the ties._

_"I'm going in."_

_"No you're not."_

_"I am." He laughed even more._

_"No, Robb... That's not... What do you think you're doing?" Iseis huffed as he took his shirt off, revealing his bare chest._

_"Taking my clothes off, since I'm not about to go in with them on." He proceeded to undo his breeches._

_Iseis sighed and turned around, a blush on her cheeks from embarrassment, "This is extremely improper. Oh gods, if my mother found out..." Iseis paled as she knew what her mother would say._

_"No peeking." Robb chuckled_

_"Oh trust me, the last thing I want to see is you naked." She laughed_

_"I think actually do though." He chuckled_

_"Oh really? What makes you say that?" She had an amused tone in her voice as her back was to him._

_Robb was standing totally naked behind her when he decided to tease her a bit. Robb went up behind Iseis and smacked her bottom playfully, and hard enough to get her attention._

_Iseis gasped in horror "Robb!" And she turned around in surprise just as he quickly jumped in._

_"I told you not to peek!" He laughed at her, knowing fully well that Iseis would look back at him in shock after he spanked her._

_"I didn't see anything!"Iseis protested, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red._

_"Right," He teased her even more._

_"You do know that you can lose a hand for touching me," Iseis smirked "Is that really proper for the future Lord of Winterfell to touch the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms like that?"_

_"It was only out of fun, I didn't mean to disrespect you," He smiled at her lightly._

_Iseis still was blushing as she tried not to watch him down in the pools. Robb smirked at her as he saw her embarrassment still obvious on her face._

_"Stop looking at me like that!" She scolded, the corners of her mouth were turning up into a grin._

_"Like what?" Robb laughed_

_"Like... Oh, I don't know!" She huffed and crossed her arms, "You're just looking at me funny. And would you get out of the hot springs? This is more than inappropriate, and if anyone was the find out—,"_

_"Iseis relax," Robb told her "Have some fun. No one is going to catch us, I promise." Usually Robb wouldn't have pushed her so far, but they both had a bit too much to drink before hand and he wasn't particularly thinking clearly._

_"Someone will catch us and—," Iseis was cut off mid sentence when Robb splashed her , leaving her wet and her mouth agape in shock._

_At first he wasn't sure if she would yell or not, but her shock melted away and amusement played on her face, "You know, most people would be afraid to do that to me," On Iseis's face was a clear smile._

_"I'm not," He promised "Get in the water Iseis." Robb urged softly "Live for once, do something bad. Stop being so afraid of what people think about you..."_

_Iseis sighed "Damn you, Robb Stark."_

_Robb smiled when he realized he had won her over._

_"Don't you even think about looking," Iseis warned him as she began to undo the ties of her dress._

_"I won't." He promised and just looked at her when she undid the back of her dress, his heart racing._

_Iseis realized him watching "Turn around!" She hissed with malicious in her voice and the blush once again graced her cheeks._

_"Sorry," He said quickly and turned around in the pool. He heard Iseis's gown drop to the ground as Robb tread water along the edge._

_He turned just slightly to peek at her and he saw her in her small-clothes. His lower body stirred when he saw her in the see-though material, and he knew he shouldn't have looked. Robb tried to get back in track with his thoughts, and trying to control himself and stopping from getting too hard._

_He heard Iseis jump into the water with a splash and he turned to face her. He could see that she didn't take off her small-clothes through the water._

_As soon as she felt the warm water she relaxed. "It's so nice!" She sighed and sat on the ledge with him._

_He nodded and smiled at her, seeing her smile back._

_"You do know what will happen if we get caught, right?" Iseis asked_

_"Your father will have my head," Robb sighed_

_"No, my father will probably laugh." Iseis stated "But my mother will certainly have your head. So you best stay far away from me and keep your hands to yourself._

_"Like this?" He asked and pinched her side._

_She shrieked as he realized she was ticklish and then smiled. Iseis splashed him in the face with the water. "I told you to keep your hands to yourself!"_

_He started splashing her back, and before they knew it they were laughing and hollering. Iseis got in top of him and tried to push him under the water, laughing while she did so._

_She pushed on his shoulders as Robb laughed and struggled to keep his head up when Iseis put her entire weight into to it._

_"What happened to the keeping our hands to yourself rule!?" He laughed before getting a mouthful of water._

_He was able to snake his arms around her waist and pulled her from him, dunking her under the water instead. He he pulled Iseis back up to the surface they were both laughing again._

_Suddenly they both stopped laughing, though Robb and Iseis had huge smiles on their faces. Robb looked at Iseis with her soaking wet dark hair stuck to her face, and droplets of water running down her skin and he was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful._

_It was then they noticed that while thy were treading water they were holding each other in their arms._

_"Thank-you," Iseis smiled_

_"For what?"_

_"For this. Robb, this past little while I've spent with you here in Winterfell has been absolutely amazing. I've never had so much fun before, and I wanted to thank you for it."_

_It was then Robb realized that Iseis had lived a very guarded life. She was never able to do anything she wanted, since it was her responsibility as the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. All she did most days was attend her lessons and learn to be the Princess. She had never broken any rules before, and she certainly has never done any of the things that they did in the past fortnight, sneaking out at feasts and heading out at night to look at the lights._

_"Would you stay here in Winterfell if you could? Would you stay here with me?" He asked her suddenly_

_Robb was going to ask her formally to marry him then. After all, their parents have already spoken, only Cersei was still hesitant. If Robb asked her and Iseis said yes, then surely her mother would agree to allow Iseis to stay. She would no longer press for the betrothal to be made between Sansa and Joffrey._

_Iseis nodded "Yes," She then kissed his cheek. Robb felt a blush rise to his face and he saw she was blushing as well._

_"Well well well," A voice rang out and both Iseis and Robb broke away as Theon came forward, chuckling "What are you two love birds up to? Nothing too inappropriate and behaving yourselves, I hope."_

_"What do you want Theon?" Robb groaned, knowing his timing couldn't be worse._

_"Oh, nothing," He shrugged with a smirk still plastered on his face. "I just came to join the fun. Hello Princess," Theon winked and Robb could tell he was looking at how Iseis's small-clothes clung to her body from the water and turned everything even more see-through._

_Iseis blushed even more and hid behind Robb, her arms wrapping around him as they both still tread the water and she rested her head against his shoulder._

_"Theon, you should leave," Robb told him._

_"And leave you two without a chaperone? Actually, I think I'll stay for awhile." The Iron islander snorted_

_"Theon..." Robb said in a threatening voice, hoping he would get the hint and leave them in peace._

_"Oh, sorry Robb. Am I cock blocking? You are trying to make a move, right?"_

_Robb's jaw only hardened and he looked to his friend with hate burning in his eyes "You know, we were having a good time right up until you showed up."_

_"Oh, I know you were." Theon only chuckled "But it would be a pity if Cersei was to gain word of this...After all, I don't think she'd take it lightly knowing her precious Princess was in a hot spring with a lordling, naked, might I add." Iseis paled at his words, knowing if word got out both her and Robb's reputation would be ruined. She would be thought of as a whore, and never be married into a good house._

_Iseis suddenly released Robb and swallowed a tightening feeling in her throat, she got out of the pool, anger in her eyes from what he was implying. Iseis got out and didn't care if Theon looked her up "If you say a word to anyone about this I'll make sure no one ever finds your body." Iseis would only have to say one word to Sir Maxwell and he would show Greyjoy that she was not to be messed with._

_Robb smiled at Iseis's response, knowing that she was a force to be reckoned with when her honor was on the line. Theon only looked to her with a newly found respect, not expecting the perfect little Princess to make a threat such as that. A cocky smile appeared on his face to Robb and nodded "She's a keeper alright,"_

As it turned out, Theon was there for a reason other than to just pester them, saying that the entire castle was looking for them, and it was almost time for Robb to leave for the hunt.

Robb never got the chance to ask Iseis if she would marry him that day. And because of that, it was decided after Bran's fall that Sansa and Joffrey would wed instead. Robb regretted that for the longest time, but he got what he wanted in the end anyway. He did marry Iseis, even with the odds against them.

And now he could wait to see her again. Robb could see the castle of Riverrun above the trees, and it made him feel better to know that Iseis was there, only a little while away from him.

Robb saw two rider's with the Tully banner approaching. He wasn't sure why they were riding out to meet him, but by the looks on their faces it wasn't good.

"Your Grace," The one said.

"Yes?" Robb asked, wondering why they were riding out to greet him.

"I'm afraid we bring bad news."

"What news?" Robb asked and frowned. He wasn't expecting this before he even got past the gates. He at least thought he could get settled before more matters were brought to him.

"It was from Winterfell."

"And? What did it say?"

The mans' face fell as he rode along side him. "Theon Greyjoy has taken it and proclaimed it for the Iron Islands. He apprehended your brothers, it's believed they are now dead..." The man said softly, looking at Robb with pity in his eyes.

Robb halted his horse upon hearing that. His mouth fell open slightly and his hands shook. Robb's head spun and at first he didn't believe he heard correctly. "They're dead? Bran and Rickon are dead?"

"Yes, I am afraid so Your Grace. We received two ravens while you were gone. One stating Theon took Winterfell and another days after, informing us of your brothers."

Rickon and Bran where only little boys, and Bran was Robb's heir for now. How could this happen? How could Theon betray Robb like this? They had been best friends since they were boys.

And now...

Now Robb wanted him dead. He would kill him himself if it came to that, and he would enjoy bringing his sword down upon his neck.

"There's more news as well." The man continued.

"More?" Robb said in disbelief. What more could there be?

"Yes. I'm afraid so. Last night the Kingslayer escaped and killed two of Lord Karstarks son's."

"How?!" Robb demanded angrily. He wasn't as much sad now about Bran and Rickon as he was furious. And the news of the Kingslayer escaping only fueling the hate he had inside him.

"He was aided by three men sent by the Lannisters... And your Queen."

Robb's eyes widened. He knew for sure that he didn't hear that one correctly. Iseis wouldn't betray him. She couldn't, would she? Robb was livid. There must have been some mistake, some reason she did it.

"We brought them back last night." The man explained "We taught the Kingslayer a lesson and placed _Queen_ Iseis in the dungeons." The way the man called her queen was almost in a mocking tone.

"There must be some mistake," Robb shook his head "Iseis wouldn't..." He trailed off in disbelief.

"In all respect, Your Grace... She has Lannister blood. She's one of them, she always will be. We found this in your shared chambers with her." The man passed Robb a series of letters, "She's been conspiring with Joffrey... There were plans to kill you, Your Grace." The man told him as Robb looked down at the letters.

He read them and could hardly believe his eyes. His heart raced and he felt it break inside of him when he realized Iseis never loved him. She had conspired against him since the first day she had come to him.

Robb hated her then. He hated her, and he would not be lenient when it came down to the decision he made.

His heart broke in half as tears gathered in his eyes. He wondered how long she had planned with Joffrey, and if they had planned it even before she had gotten captured.

Robb then wondered if she all along planned to get caught. She had played Robb from the beginning even when she had first been thrown out of Bolton's cage. Since the first moment Robb had seen her he had been under her spell, a victim to the deadly poison she had called her love.

Iseis came from Lannister blood, and she had their mindset. Seven Hells, Cersei had raised her to be one of them. She was a Stag raised to be a Lion, and it was then that Robb knew she had never truly loved him. He knew who her loyalties were really with, and he was only too in love with her to see it. She was a Lannister, and once a Lannister, always a Lannister.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so obviously someone planted those letters since Iseis would never ever conspire to kill Robb. I'm so excited about the next chapter, and I actually think its one of my favorites. This story is definitely starting to heat up and I'm hoping it's keeping all of you on the edge of your seats!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Robb and Iseis are reunited! And like I said, the chapter is one of my favorites and definitely a nail biter. Plus, there's a super shocking ending! (Guess what it is for a shout-out!)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Oh, and if I get lots of reviews I'll update again this weekend! Please follow and favorite as well!**


	31. Please Don't leave

**Big thanks to Godlikelover16, danceegirl92, Italiana30, Fangirl107, CLTex, Heartless-Princess33, darkwolf76, RHatch89, Naruhina1519, and ZabuzasGirl! Like I mentioned in the chapter before, this chapter is probably one of my favorites because of how intense it is. Hopefully you all share my views! I was planning to upload this chapter on Sunday, but I was feeling kind of bad for leaving you on such a big cliffhanger. Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 30<em>

Iseis woke up to having cold water splashed on her by one of the guards. She shrieked in shock and shivered from the frigid water that seemed to sink into her bones. Her head still pounded and her vision was slightly hazy when she realized where she was. She was in the dungeons.

Iseis didn't even remember being taken in there the night before. She remembered trying to escape with Jaime, and her horse falling on her leg and Iseis hitting her head badly. She passed out as soon the men apprehended her from the head wound and pain in her leg. Iseis at up and looked around at her surroundings. Iseis's mouth fell open when she saw someone standing there.

"Robb," Her voice was hoarse as she tried to get up.

He stood there, looking coldly at her. His lips that she loved to kiss were pressed in firm line and his posture was rigid and he looked angry.

At first Iseis thought she was dreaming. He couldn't be standing right in front her, not after the dream and the raven... She was now seriously regretting not hearing what the maester had to say about that letter.

Iseis got to her feet, a sharp pain shooting in her leg. It wasn't broken, but she was sure it was covered in massive bruises. Iseis didn't care though, she rose to her feet anyway and looked to the man she loved in disbelief.

"Iseis," Robb said icily.

"You're... You're here." She said in shock and covered her mouth with hers hands, trying to keep herself from smiling. She was so sure she was dead. Happy tears were brought to Iseis's eyes and she thought she might cry.

But he looked so mad at her. Then Iseis realized she had betrayed him. Her heart sunk and they two of them just looked at each other in silence. Then guards came in, dragging a person. Iseis soon realized in horror that the person they were dragging was her uncle.

They threw him in the cell next to her, bloodied and hurting with bruises covered everywhere.

"Uncle Jaime," She gasped and reached for him through the bars, making sure he wasn't too injured.

"I'm alright," He whispered weakly, he was wheezing slightly. He was all battered and bloodied, bruises covering his face and Iseis felt an overwhelming anger burn up inside of her as she saw him in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Iseis asked Robb coldly.

"Nothing he didn't deserve."

"How could you?" Iseis demanded and stood up.

Robb's face twisted in anger and his fists clenched. Iseis had never been worried that he would hit her before, but suddenly she became very worried.

"How could _I_? How could _you_, Iseis!?" He demanded angrily, raising his voice. "Tell me this, did you hate me the entire time? Was every word you said a lie?"

"No! Of course it wasn't!" She protested "I never once lied to you."

"Really?" He asked "And what were you doing last night with the Kingslayer?"

"I was going to leave Riverrun with him." She answered calmly, trying to hold her tears back and telling the truth.

"You betrayed me." He said

Iseis shook her head "No, I didn't."

"You were leaving me. Did you hate me that much? Do my sister's lives mean that little to you that you would help our only leverage we have escape. You betrayed me, Iseis!"

"I didn't mean to Robb! I swear I didn't. I didn't want to.."

"Yet you did it anyway!"

"I thought you were dead!" She yelled back and his face dropped. "I had dreams about it for weeks, just as I did with my father.. I saw it happen, and then the maester had that letter... He told me that there was bad news concerning you, and I didn't even want to hear it." Robb frowned, but what she said didn't mean anything to him. "And then I had more dreams," Iseis explained while her tears fell down her face. "And I had nothing left here, so I saw my chance to go back to the Capital and I took it."

She was lying to him again. He knew it, deep down he knew she was lying.

"That letter was meant to inform you of my injuries... It didn't contain news of my death." Robb hissed, knowing Iseis would say anything and do anything to continue looking innocent.

"Robb, I swear... I truly thought—,"

"You're just as much as a heartless bitch as your mother." Robb said after he cut her off and threw a couple rolled up letters at her in the cell. "Do I not deserve to be told the truth at least once?!"He was tired of her lies and all the deceit. Yes, Iseis helping her uncle was bad; but the conspiring with Joffrey was what really got to him.

Iseis looked at him in horror and picked up the letters "What are these?"

"Your plans with Joffrey. You have been manipulating me from the beginning, haven't you? I should have seen it all along, that your mother has her claws so deep into you. I can't believe I actually thought you cared, I'm such an idiot..."

"Robb, what is this? I don't understand." Iseis tried to read the letters, her eyes skimming over what was written on them.

"You know exactly what they are." Robb's voice snapped like a whip, he had never spoken to her in that tone before. "Did you plan on killing me yourself or did you plan on hiring an assassin?"

Iseis's widened and she looked at the letters and back at Robb, seeing what they were, "No! I—No! Robb, I'd never." She was speechless, wondering where the letters came from and who gave them to him. Iseis had never seen them in her life, and she had no knowledge of them.

"How would you do it Iseis? Stab me in the back? Since we all know how much Lannister's love stabbing people in the back." Robb shot his hateful haze to Jaime, who was getting up off of the floor painfully and groaning in pain.

"Robb, please. You have to believe me, I never would have. I don't even know what these are. I've never seen them before!"

Her Uncle Jaime was listening intently, looking as though he would fall over though. He looked so hurt and so weak. He was clearly confused about what was going on, just as Iseis was.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked her, scowling "Why should I believe one word you have ever said to me?"

"Because I meant everything." Iseis cried "I never lied to you! Robb, don't look at me like that. I don't even know what these are, that's the truth."

"What you have done is punishable by death," Robb's jaw hardened "But my father taught me to give people mercy, even when deserved none. You will be exiled, and denounced of all your titles, and any vows I said to you will no longer bind us." The words left his mouth and Robb felt more tears gather in his eyes. His heart was broken into so many pieces that it hurt, and looking at her pained him even more.

Iseis realized what he was saying and her mouth fell open slightly and tears ran freely down her face. "Robb, please." She whispered as she cried "Please, just listen to me. There must be some mistake. Yes, I'll admit to helping my uncle, but I swear on my life I never conspired against you."

"You have no idea how many nights I laid awake thinking about you. You were the last thought I had went to bed and night, and you were the first thing I thought of in the morning. Before I fell unconscious because my wounds were too bad you were the last thing that ran through my head. Every minute I was in battlefield, I knew I would kill anyone and do anything that was necessary to make sure I got out alive so I could fulfill my promise and return to you." Robb's eyes filled to the brims with his own tears. "And I finally return to discover that not only has my best friend betrayed me and killed my brothers, but the woman I trusted more than anyone else had plans to stab me in my sleep."

"Theon killed Bran and Rickon?" Iseis asked in shock

"Do me a favor, and don't even pretend that you care."

"I do care!" Iseis yelled "I loved Bran and Rickon!"

"I wish I never saved you that day Bolton brought you to me. I wish that I let you rot in that cell."

"You don't mean that," Her voice caught in her throat "Robb, you know me. I never would have plotted against you. There must be some mistake. They must have been planted by someone, someone must be trying to frame me."

Robb only glared at her "And why would someone do that?"

"I don't know why! I just...—oh gods, Robb... Please. Please believe me." Iseis sobbed.

"I would have done anything for you Iseis, do you realize that? And all along you were pretending."

"I wasn't pretending! Robb, I loved you! And I still love you!" Iseis desperately fought off the tears but no matter how hard she tried they kept falling.

Iseis knew that her Uncle Jaime was taken back hearing that. But she didn't care, right now she needed Robb to believe her. And if it came to betraying her family of betraying Robb... Iseis knew she would do anything to keep him.

He shook his head and Iseis saw tears in his eyes, he was fighting to keep them from falling too. Robb turned to walk away and Iseis moved forward, getting as close as she could and placing her hands in the bars of the cell.

He was about to walk away and Iseis knew how heartbroken he was. But he had to know that she never meant to betray him, and she never ever had plans to kill him.

"Robb stop!" Iseis ordered and he kept walking, tears continued to run down her face.

"Iseis, stop this." Jaime growled "How could you?"

"Robb, please don't go. Please don't leave me." She begged, ignoring her uncle. "Please, I love you. I love you so much. I love you and hurts that I'm hurting you right now. But please—, please believe me when I say that I love you."

"Iseis! Enough!" Jaime yelled in a rage "Stop this at once!"

"No! I won't stop. " She yelled back at her uncle "He needs to hear this and you need to know."

Robb was about to walk up the stairs leading up from the dungeon.

"Robb, please. I love you and you're my husband. I would never betray you. I thought you were dead and every minute killed me." He kept walking, just ignoring her. Iseis knew her Uncle was in shock from hearing that she had married the enemy. "Please don't walk away," Iseis sobbed "Please don't leave me. I love you. Robb, you're breaking my heart. Please, please don't leave me." He continued to ignore her desperate pleading and crying. She swallowed the fear building up in her throat and tears still ran down Iseis's face. She had to think, she had to say something to keep Robb from leaving. Iseis had one last card up her sleeve, and she knew she had to play it now before she lost her chance forever, "Robb, I'm pregnant."

Robb heard Iseis and stopped from taking another step. His face softened and he realized that she sounded so sincere, and he knew she was telling the truth now.

"Please believe me," She cried and it pained him to hear her sounding so hurt. "You're the father of my unborn child. I couldn't kill you, not even if I wanted to. I love you, with every inch of my being and I meant every single word that I ever said to you."

Robb turned around and took a shaky breath, looking at Iseis's tear-stained face.

"Please," She whispered.

Robb looked at the Kingslayer, who was opening and closing his mouth in disbelief, and looked about to say something Iseis but couldn't think of couldn't think of anything either. All that ran though his mind is that she was pregnant with his child. His son or daughter, his flesh and blood combined with hers was growing inside of her. The back of Robb's throat was tight so he swallowed to loosen it up. "Truly?" He asked Iseis.

"Yes," She breathed "The maester even confirmed it the other day."

Robb swallowed again and he looked to the guard with the keys. He took a deep breath and said "Open her cell." The man only gruffly nodded and mumbled something, and walked over to Iseis's cell.

"Iseis, you... You can't be." Jaime said in disbelief.

She nodded "I am."

"You betrayed us?" He asked in disbelief "You married him?"

Iseis nodded "I love him. And if it ever comes between choosing you and the family and him again... I'll always choose him." She told him

"But Iseis—,"

"Silence, I'll hear no more from you, Kingslayer." Robb said harshly as Iseis was released. As Iseis walked forward he found himself staring at her stomach, and he still couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was going to be a father. But Robb couldn't trust her, nothing could be the same between them.

She walked forward to him and stopped, tears still running down her face.

"Come with me," He told her.

She nodded and did her best to follow, but her leg was still sore. After they got out of the dungeon's Robb noticed her limping slightly, another she was trying not to make it obvious. He didn't want to help her, but he did anyway. Robb picked her up bridal style and Iseis wrapped her arms around his neck. Robb carried her even though it hurt his shoulder, but the pain that was inflicted was nothing compared to the one in his heart.

Iseis was still crying silently when they got to their chambers and he set her on the bed. Robb didn't want to be around her, he only wanted to get away. He knew if he stayed with her he would eventually forgive her, and he could never do that.

"Wait," Iseis said before he left.

"What is it?"

"Do you hate me?" She whispered, tears still trailing down her face

Robb didn't answer and his jaw hardened "I don't know how I can believe what you told me."

She nodded and bit her lip, trying hard to keep herself from crying even more "What will you do with me?"

Robb swallowed a tightening feeling forming in the back of his throat as he looked at her. All he wanted to was kiss her all over, but she had betrayed him and he couldn't. He sighed as he sat on the bed beside her "Before I went do to the dungeons to see you I had a meeting with Bannermen. They want to see you executed, Iseis." Robb brushed away a tear as spoke to her before she could see he was crying slightly. His fists clenched and he looked back at her and said harshly "But the gods must have made me weak, because even after all you have done to me, after all your treachery, I can't bare to even think of your head on a spike." He took in a shaky breath "And now I have my child to think of... After you have it you will be exiled and sent back to your precious Kings Landing."

"And what of the child?" Iseis choked on a sob "What about _my_ child?" She demanded, her voice turning cold.

"It will stay here with me..."

Iseis paled and her eyes widened "Robb please," She begged him "Please! I'm its mother! It belong with me, it's just as much as mine as it is yours!"

Robb shook his head and pulled his arm away when she touched him, "It will not stay with you. I won't allow you subject it to your poison and turn it against me, just as your mother did to you."

Iseis swallowed "I won't go back to King's Landing." She said firmly, the tears stung her eyes as they continued forming.

"You will." He said harshly "You will go, or you will lose your head here."

"I'm not going anywhere if you try to take my son or daughter away." She tried to sound determined but her voice kept breaking. "I'd rather have you put my head on a spike."

Robb swallowed and stood up "Very well then." He wouldn't be able to do it though. He was taught that the one who passes the sentence must swing the sword. And he would not kill her, he couldn't. He looked to her once more, seeing her tears still rolling down her face and the broken look in her eyes and then he turned around.

"And once I am out of the picture what will you do?" Iseis asked him, her voice still shaking. All she wanted to do was break into sobs, but she felt too numb to do anything.

He turned back to her before he opened the door and Robb took a deep breath "I suppose I'll keep the promise I made before I met you... I'll marry the Frey girl."

She would be exiled, her child taken away from her and the man she loved would be with another woman. And with that he left. Iseis was then alone with her heart ache and her heart-shattering pain, finding herself barely able to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, don't hate me please. I did say it was going to be an intense chapter, didn't I? Don't panic though, everything will be alright between them...Maybe. And I decided I won't reveal who planted the letters for a while, but feel free to keep guessing who it was anyway.<strong>

**Next Chapter Hint: Robb's and Jaime's thoughts on everything that has happened.**

**Thank-you for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow and favorite! If you do I'll post the next chapter asap!**


	32. All For You

**Wow, I was so surprised to see all of your reactions from the last chapter. I'm sorry I made a few of you cry, but I'm glad to hear that my writing has that much of affect! Thank-you babiluv22, Anna Katharyn, Heartless-Princess33, shadowslayer23, darkwolf76, Rhatch89, Godlikelover16, Stylin'Fire, Katheryne B, HermioneandMarcus, ZabuzasGirl, The Cynical Nerd, CLTex, and Nuhina1519 for helping me finally get past 200 reviews!**

**I didn't feel up to editing that much, so as usual ignore all my over-looked mistakes. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 31<em>

It seemed as though Iseis was back to where she started. She was almost always being watched and had guards following her everywhere. Robb knew she was miserable, that much was certain. At first he didn't care that she was unhappy, but then he knew that was true and he really did care.

Before all he ever wanted to do was make her happy. But yet when he came back to Riverrun it was almost as though she was a stranger or someone else entirely. Robb had made it his personal goal to stay as far away from Iseis as possible since he arrived two weeks ago. He didn't talk to her, and he didn't want to see her. They didn't even share chambers anymore or sleep in the same bed. Robb kept his distance, not even wanting to cross paths with her.

But at the same time he did want to see her. He wanted to talk to her and hold her and kiss her again, e missed her so much and the last thing he wanted was to hate her but he did anyway. He hated her for her betrayal, but at the same time Robb still loved her. He loved her for the person she used to be, the person she was while she was still trying to deceive him. He was in love with the woman whose smile could light up a room, the woman who was gentle and kind. The one who could give him a single look with her big green eyes and his knees would buckle. The one who even after all this time still made him nervous. He was in love with that Iseis, and Robb feared the entire time she had not been real; that everything was just an act to lead up to when she would kill him. But if she had plans to kill him, why hadn't she done it yet? She had hundreds of chances, yet she didn't take them. Perhaps she just did not want to get her hands dirty...

The first night they had been separated the pain Robb had felt about her betrayal was still fresh. His wife, the woman he loved more than anything, the woman he would die for, had plotted with her brother to kill him. And as Robb looked up at the ceiling, laying in a cold bed knowing she wasn't beside him, it broke his heart. He even had a few tears fall at the thought of Iseis being so close, only a few doors down, but at the time she was worlds away.

Robb didn't know if she was lying the entire time, or if she had only planned to kill him because of all the fighting they were doing. She swore she had never seen the letters before. But how could she had not seen them? They were dated months back and each letter seemed to reply to the ones she had written and sent off.

Many times Robb thought she had be framed. But who would do that? Who would want to turn his own Queen against him? So Robb pushed that thought out of his mind. And besides, the fact that she helped her uncle was further proof that she was not loyal to him.

But he missed her, Goddamn he missed her so much. He missed her more now that he was in Riverrun than he had when he was off fighting.

Robb thought of those things as he walked into the library, searching for the maester. Usually he would have sent someone to do that for him. However, Robb knew the reason why he wanted to go to the maester in the library himself... He was hoping Iseis would be there.

And as Robb walked in, he saw his suspicions were correct, and Iseis was indeed there.

When Robb saw her his stomach dropped. Iseis was sitting on a window sill, an open book in her lap. She had bare feet and her hair wasn't done up, and she was wearing a plain northern dress, nothing like the high fashioned Capital dresses she sometimes wore.

But that wasn't caught Robb's attention. He saw that Iseis wasn't looking at her book at all, but instead was looking out of the window. She peered out at the rain as her fingers on one hand absentmindedly folded the top corner of one of the book pages as she looked out distractedly to the outside world. He saw her crying. Tears were running down her face silently, and her eyes were blood shot from it. She looked as though she hadn't slept for days, due to the circles under her eyelids. Iseis's energy looked all used up as though she had been crying a lot in the past few days.

It hurt Robb to see her so sad. But then again, she did do it all to herself. Had she not been such a sneaky, despicable, treacherous, little minx she would not be in that position.

What troubled Robb was that he didn't know what she was crying about. Was she crying because her uncle still imprisoned? Or not being able to escape Robb? Or was she crying for different reasons entirely? Did she miss Robb as much as he missed her? And did she wish her bed wasn't empty every night, wanting someone to hold? Was Iseis telling the truth when she explained what had happened?

Robb stood there watching her and thinking. She finally looked away from the window and turned towards him. Iseis noticed Robb standing there and she felt embarrassed he had seen her cry. She quickly wiped her tears away and closed her book, standing up abruptly and moving to walk away.

"Iseis," He said and Iseis stopped in her steps.

She swallowed to loosen her throat and she turned around "Yes?"

Robb just said nothing, but he walked towards her and looked at her. He wanted to just grab her and shove her against the wall, gripping her thighs and pulling her dress around her hips, passionately ravaging her. But at least, that was what he wanted to do to the old Iseis...

"How are you?" He finally asked her. After all, what else did one say to their traitor wife who wanted to murder them in their sleep?

"Fine," She blinked back tears "And yourself?"

He sighed "Stressed."

She gave him a light smile "You're always stressed."

Robb tried to smile at her as well, but he couldn't "I'm going away again soon. Maybe in a couple weeks."

"But you only just got back," Iseis stated, frowning

"I know, but battles don't fight themselves." Robb looked at her and crossed his arms, wondering how to find the words. "You're coming with us this time so I can keep an eye on you. You'll be kept in a tent, expected to stay out of trouble"

"So I'm a prisoner again, is that it?" She asked with some bitterness laced within her voice

Robb's jaw hardened "You brought it on yourself."

"I told you the truth that I never meant to betray you." She said quietly and looked at her hands.

He said nothing, he didn't fully believe her. Robb wanted to believe her, he wanted to believe her more than anything... But he could bring himself to.

His throat tightened when he looked between her breasts and saw that she was wearing the Direwolf necklace he gave her.

Iseis noticed him looked at her chest and she blushed. She wondered if he still had desires for her, if he still wanted her touch as he once did. "Robb," She whispered and he adverted his eyes.

"You're wearing the necklace." He said with sadness in his voice, but not noticeable enough for Iseis to hear it.

"Yes," She nodded "I promised myself I wouldn't take it off until you returned to me," She only removed it around her neck and held in in her hand. "Here, I'd imagine you'll be wanting it back..."

Robb frowned "I don't want it back. I gave it to you, it was a gift."

Iseis only nodded sadly and then placed it back on. Robb's stomach pulled at that and he had to swallow the tightness that was forming at the back of his throat.

"Robb, I was hoping we could talk..." She said and bit the corner of her lip gently

"There's nothing to talk about. I meant what I said about marrying the Frey girl."

"Not about us," She said "We need to talk about the baby..."

Robb had been avoiding her specifically for this topic. He was more than overjoyed about the news, but then he realized she wouldn't be around. Suddenly Robb wasn't that happy. He couldn't raise a child without her, he could barely function without her.

"We don't need to talk about it," He protested

"We do." She said firmly and looked at him "And we will."

Robb had never seen her speak with such harshness and determination. Before she never struck him as the demanding type, but now he could see that he was wrong.

"Alright," Robb agreed "But know that no matter what you say it won't change my decision."

"You can't take it away from me." Iseis told him "I don't care if you're the father, in fact I couldn't care less... This is _my_ child and _I_ am it's mother."

"Well you don't have a choice." Robb reminded her

"What do I have to do?" She asked him "What do I have to do in order to convince you? Do I have to march to King's Landing and kill Joffrey myself just to keep my child?"

"I won't let you anywhere near it," Robb explained, "You will birth it and after it will be taken away from you. A wet nurse will care for it and you will be sent away."

"No." Iseis had a fire burning in the back if her eyes "You can lock me up, you can do anything... But please don't make me leave it."

Robb sighed and looked at her sad eyes "Iseis, I don't want to take you away from it... But it was my Banners decision."

"Are you not the King?" She asked him in shock "Since when do Bannermen tell a King what to do?" Her tone was harsh and filled with anger.

Robb had never seen Iseis so angry and heard her speak without respect to him. It was more than obvious she was not happy with him and that she probably hated him now as well."You said yourself that's those lords gave me my crown, and they could take it away just as easily." He explained, his own tone matched hers.

Iseis looked at him in disbelief "So your crown means more to you than your child knowing its mother?"

Of course his crown didn't mean that much! He didn't even want it to begin with. But as he opened his mouth to say something Iseis cut him off.

"And what would happened after I left? Would your Frey girl act as it's mother?"

"In some time, most likely."

"If you think I'm even letting that bitch go anywhere near my child you're out of your goddamn mind," Iseis hissed with hate "Let alone act like as its mother!"

"Like I said earlier, you don't have much of choice." Robb reminded her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Do you really think I will turn it against you? Do you think I am truly capable of manipulating it to hate you?" She asked him in wonder "Have I not done everything you wanted? Have I not been a good wife? I know that I was wrong to help my uncle, but I never would have done anything else. I gave up everything! I gave up my home, my family, my friends, my beliefs, my body, my heart... And all for you, Robb. I gave you everything," Iseis whispered and Robb saw the tears gather in her eyes again. She was trying to be strong, but he knew she was breaking on the inside. "I gave it all up all for you," Her voice was now breaking "Yet it still wasn't enough to keep you in the end. I gave up who I was _for you_... And you still don't believe me. And I was such a fool. I never should have done that, not for you and not for anyone... It doesn't matter anymore I suppose, because I'm done setting myself on fire for people who just don't want to be left alone in the dark."

Iseis was finished doing things for other people. From now on she was looking out for herself. She was was done with the sacrifices she was making for Robb, she was done with it all. She wouldn't sit on the sidelines anymore, she would get what she wanted. And she would fight for it.

"I never asked you to give me anything," Robb's fists clenched as he looked at her "That was all your doing."

"And that was a mistake."

Robb remembered how they used to talk for hours into the night. How they would say absolutely nothing sometimes, and others they couldn't stop. He remembered how she used to lie on top of him, either resting her head on his bare chest, or sometimes in the crook of his neck, kissing his skin and sometimes biting him playfully. He remembered how their legs would tangle together, and how soft her skin was when he used to lazily draw patterns on her naked back. He remembered how their skin was always sticky with sweat, coated with arousals and they both smelled of the sex they just had. Robb recalled them just talking in those hours, talking so much that laughed until they cried, and told things about themselves that they never told anyone.

It was then Iseis told Robb that her father uses to hit both her and her mother, and Robb promised he would never be like that and hurt her... For some reason, Robb felt as though he had gone back on that promise.

Because he_ had_ hurt her, and he saw it through her red bloodshot eyes from crying. He had hurt the woman he promised to always love and protect.

But she had done the same to him, in more ways than she could ever know.

"Nothing is set in stone yet..." Robb told her shakily "If you prove your loyalty I might be able to convince my Banners to let you stay here." Though both of them really knew the lords wouldn't listen. If she stayed in Riverrun she would be executed.

"Thank-you," She nodded and looked to him,"And I'm sorry about Bran and Rickon... I don't think I ever had a chance to tell you that."

Robb nodded in thanks as another wave of sadness crashed into him when she brought up his brothers. She then turned around to walk away and with each step she took his heart broke a little more.

Truly Robb didn't want her to leave, he didn't want their child to not know its mother. But he just couldn't trust her after everything that had happened.

Robb watched her walk and he sighed. His eyes followed her until she went behind a bookcase and was shielded from his view. Robb couldn't wait until his mother got home, until he had someone to talk to. His mother would know what to do about this situation.

Robb unclenched his hands after Iseis left and he noticed just how badly they were shaking. Once again he felt as though he was going to cry. He didn't want to hurt Iseis, it was the last thing he wanted. And he was afraid that he would continue to hurt her and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He just wanted her back. He wanted things to be the way they were, but they never could be.

* * *

><p>Jaime was in total disbelief. He couldn't even fathom what had just happened with Iseis. She must have been confused, that's all... There must have been some mistake. But Jaime knew that wasn't true, and that he was only fooling himself. Iseis loved Robb Stark, that much was obvious by her crying and begging, trying desperately to convince him and keep him from leaving.<p>

Not only that, but she was also pregnant. At first Jaime was furious Iseis had betrayed them. He hated her just as much as the Starks. But as he sat their longer in his cell, he realized there was no way he could actually hate her... At least, not for very long.

Iseis was still Iseis, that much she proved while trying to help him to escape.

But she was now sleeping with the enemy, all the same. But Jaime still loved her like he loved a daughter. He couldn't forget the love he bore for the little girl who would race to give him hugs, who used to spend all her time trying to be like her mother.

Jaime couldn't hate that girl. He hated what she did, but that didn't particularly mean he hated her.

Iseis loved Stark, that much was clear. Jaime wondered if she loved him like Jaime loved Cersei. Or if Stark loved Iseis like that... Iseis had betrayed them for love, and what made her happy. And for that, Jaime was pleased she had found joy in this situation... But not too pleased, he was still rotting in a cage because of her husband.

But Iseis was happy, and Jaime wondered if she thought it was worth it... Or if she regretting betraying her family for her own sake.

No doubt she was regretting it now. Iseis was probably back to being a prisoner, since the Stark boy no longer trusted her. Jaime could see why, she did try to help him escape and she apparently had plans to kill the boy. Which Jaime knew wasn't true, Iseis could never kill Stark.

Jaime saw it in her eyes, she really loved him. She had loved Stark ever since she first visited him in the dungeons, the first time she gotten caught. Jaime asked if Stark had forced himself on her, Iseis said nothing. Jaime should have known that it was consensual, and not forced. And the way she didn't fully answer some of his questions, he should have known... He should have seen the signs.

It was all there, right in front of Jaime's face all along. And not even just recently. No, Jaime should have seen it back in Winterfell. Of course Cersei told him of the plans Robert had for them to wed. Jaime should have seen the chemistry between Robb and Iseis then. He should have taken to account the heated glances, and the way they touched each other gently, or Iseis would giggle when he said something. There was sexual tension between the two, that much was certain, most people could see it.

But still, Jaime was blind towards all of that. He didn't think Iseis would ever want to marry Stark. Why would she want to? She was princess of the Seven Kingdoms, why should she want to be sent up north, rarely ever seeing her family, to warm the bed of some stern Northman?

He didn't once think that Iseis wanted to marry Stark. He she just assumed she didn't... But he never asked her what she felt. Perhaps she would have said something different. Iseis probably didn't even know of the betrothal in the first place... Cersei most likely never told her.

Jaime should have seen it from day one, but he couldn't. He was to blind and didn't consider what Iseis felt.

And now because of that she betrayed them. Had Iseis and Robb wed long before, they wouldn't be in this predicament. In fact, they probably wouldn't even be fighting. Because how could the rest of the Lannister's wage war on Iseis's new family?

They couldn't... And now they were paying the price for it.

Iseis had chosen her side, it was only unfortunate she had chosen the losing. But then again, Iseis had figured out how to survive. Perhaps she hadn't chosen the losing side? Perhaps Stark actually stood a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>My Sunday nights are so empty now that season 4 is finished. I can't believe we have to wait another long span of time, it seemed like the season only just started a couple weeks ago. Anyway, hopefully you all liked this chapter, I cut a lot out so I'm hoping its still alright. On a side note, I'll be making a huge author note soon because there are some matters to address regarding this story.<strong>

**Next chapter hint: Another one of my favorites that I've written! Cat arrives back in Riverrun and Joffrey decides sends a nice little wedding *present* to his sweet sister.**

**Thanks,**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite to show your support! As I have mentioned on multiple occasions, it pushes me to update faster!**


	33. Joffrey's Gift

**Thanks to Sparky She-Demon, HermioneandMarcus, Rhatch89, darkwolf76, Godlikelover16, Stylin'Fire, Heartless-Princess33, Nuruhina1519, CLTex, Anna Katharyn, and ZabuzasGirl, you guys are actually the best. As promised, here's the next update! And like I said in the last chapter this one is another one of my favorites I have written because it really captures elements in Robb and Cat's relationship, and it also adds more dept to Iseis's character and it allows her to begin to grow into someone else and other than just taking on the damsel in distress role.**

**Just as a warning, this chapter does deal with some dark matters and mature content.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 32<em>

When Robb had heard word of his mother's arrival almost all the weight was taken from his shoulders. Finally there was a familiar face, someone who loved and cared about him. Finally there was someone to talk to. Typically when he needed someone to speak to he would have went to Iseis, but for obvious reasons that wasn't an option anymore.

As soon as Robb gained word he quickly went to meet her. When he finally had spotted her, she was not the woman he was expecting.

Robb knew she gained word of Rickon and Bran, he could see it. She looked as though she had aged years, and she looked tired and sickly. The woman standing in front of him was not beautiful like his mother, she didn't look happy and alive like he remembered her. She looked sad, as though she had given up all hope.

Robb saw her and her eyes met his and they both walked out to meet each other. Robb was doing all he could to just not race to her arms like he did when he was a small child. He stopped in front of her and noticed that her beautiful blue eyes were dull, they no longer sparkled like they did back in Winterfell.

Robb realized that neither one of them had anything anymore. All they had was each other.

"Bran and Rickon... ," Her voice was hoarse and heartbroken, and Robb could no longer take it. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, and her arms wrapped around him as well.

He could hear her soft crying into his shoulder, and Robb fought to keep the tears in himself, but he couldn't. He had tried to be strong for too long and finally the walls came tumbling down. He sniffed as tears ran down his face and he held his mother tightly in his arms.

"You're all I have left." She voiced what Robb had just been thinking "I have no other sons, I have no other daughters. I only have you," She cried and looked up to his face, the tears running down his cheeks. Cat shook her head and wiped them away from him and then she kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you. You've been so brave and so responsible... Robb, please don't think I am angry at you because of Iseis. I was wrong to say those things to her the night you announced the marriage. All I care about is your happiness, and if you love her that is good enough for me."

Robb breathed in a sharp shaky intake of breath and he shook his head "Iseis... Iseis was a mistake." He had trouble trying to force the words out. He seemed to choke of them, as though he didn't want to say it. Iseis was a mistake, but she was the best mistake he ever made and he was still wildly in love with her... But she was a mistake regardless.

"What do you mean?" Catelyn Stark frowned

"There's much to tell you..." Robb sighed "But not here. Come to my chambers."

She nodded and turned to a tall and rather large woman behind her with platinum blonde hair. She was wearing armor and at first Robb didn't even know that she was a woman, given her masculine features.

"Brienne, I must speak with my son."

"Would you like me to accompany you Lady Stark?" The woman asked faithfully "If it pleases you I can wait outside the door until you finish."

"No, you're tired. Have a hot bath, change into some clean clothes, eat some food and get some rest. I am alright, you need not worry." Catelyn assured and gave a smile to the woman.

As Robb and his mother started walking to his chambers he inquired about the stranger "Who is she?"

"Brienne of Tarth. She was one of Renly's rainbow knights."

"Was?" Robb frowned "She's no longer one?"

Catelyn sighed as they turned to walk into the hall. "Something has happened..."

"What has?" Robb frowned even more. He really couldn't take anymore bad news, there was so much for him to deal with as it was without adding more problems.

Catelyn swallowed a lump in her throat, she didn't want to tell Robb the news. Not when they already had so much on their minds with Bran and Rickon, "Renly is dead." She said quietly as they walked. Robb stopped in his steps, doubting what he had heard. Catelyn turned to face him and she continued "All the lords that supported him had turned to Stannis or Joffrey."

"And none to us?" Robb was afraid to ask because he already knew the answer.

As they got to the door to his chambers Robb held it open for her and they walked in. He shut the door and leaned against it, and Catelyn went to sit on the bed.

"How is it that I have won every single battle, yet I'm losing this war? I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know how to be King, I barely knew how to be the Lord of Winterfell. All I'm trying to do is do what father would have done and get back home... But now we don't even have a home to go back to. What King loses his keep? I lost the North, mother. Now what am I the King of? The Trident?" he scoffed as though the idea of being the King of the Trident was a joke to him. After all, it didn't matter, all that mattered was the North. "Winterfell has been taken from us. We have nothing anymore. I have nothing I care about any longer."

"You still have me... You have Sansa, she's still there in the Capital. And you still have Iseis."

Robb shook his head and the tears returned back to him "No, not anymore. I don't have Iseis."

Catelyn was troubled by his words and she frowned "What do you mean?"

"I came back from battle only to find my loving wife has been locked away in the dungeons for trying to free the Kingslayer and escaping to King's Landing,"

His mother's face paled "I see..."

"And that's not all," Robb continued "We found letters in her possession from Joffrey. It seemed that she was writing to him, they had made plans to kill me."

Catelyn said nothing, she had trouble believing it. "Robb, there must be a mistake."

"There isn't. I should have never kissed her that night in my tent. I should have just married the Frey girl... I should have let her walk away."

"Robb, Iseis loved you. Anyone can see that."

He shook his head "I don't really know what to believe or think anymore."

"Where is she?" Catelyn asked and stood up "I would like to speak to her."

"Probably her chambers or in the library, she's not allowed to go anywhere else."

Catelyn sighed a breath of relief "So you're not keeping her in the dungeons then?"

Robb shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest and said quietly "I couldn't."

"Because you're still in love with her?"

"Yes," Robb looked up "And because she's pregnant with my heir."

Catelyn felt her heart flutter at that. A grandchild, she was going to have a grandchild. Finally she had felt like she had a reason to be happy, "That's good news." She grinned

"It would be, had it been another woman carrying my child... But not her. Not a treacherous and deceiving Lannister." It was the first time Robb had called Iseis a Lannister. He knew she had Baratheon blood, but she was not truly one. She was a Lannister, Cersei had turned her into one of them... She was cunning and cold and heartless, she was a lion through and through.

"What will you do after the child is born?" Catelyn was almost afraid to ask.

"I don't know. Some want to exile Iseis, but others think we should execute her... They want me to marry the Frey girl."

"Robb, you can't! You love this woman, she will be the mother of your child, you will not execute her. I'll damn every one of your Bannermen to hell if they so much as suggest that in my presence. Iseis is your wife, she is my daughter by law! She is a Stark, you made her into one yourself!"

"She's not a Stark," Robb explained bitterly "She's a Lannister, she always has been."

"Listen to yourself! You are talking about Iseis! Is your men's words so stuffed down your throat that you can not even for your own? You know Iseis! There's been a mistake, that is all... What do you want to do with her? What is it that you want, Robb?"

He shook his head and said quietly "I don't want her to go... And I certainly don't want to tear our child away from her. What type of man would do that to his wife, even if she did betray me?"

"You're the King, you can do what you want to. You don't have to listen to a single one of those lords." Cat said angrily "What do you think your father would have done?"

Robb did not answer her question, but instead opened the door "I have to go, I need to have a meeting with my men. We need to plan what we are doing now that siding with Renly is no longer an option."

And like that he exited the room. Catelyn knew why he had left, she knew why he had been in such a was because she was starting to get to him by bringing his father into the mix.

Robb left for one reason, he knew what Ned would have done.

He would have let Iseis stay.

* * *

><p>Iseis stood on her balcony outside of her chambers. She had been lucky to get such a room. She had been so sure Robb would look her away in a cell in the dungeons. The look of hate he had given her burned right through her core and tore at her heart.<p>

They hadn't spoken in weeks, and suddenly two days ago he saw her crying in the library. Iseis had tried to show him that she cared, but it was obvious Robb paid no attention to it. He disregarded her and blew her off, as though she meant nothing to him anymore.

She most likely meant less than nothing to him now, he most likely hated her. Seven Hells she hated herself for everything; and she especially hated herself knowing she had hurt him. Iseis could never forget the look he had given her out of her head. She missed him so much, and when she thought of him all she could think of was his stony glares and his harsh words. Knowing he planned to wed the Frey girl and take their child away from her had cut Iseis far deeper than any knife could.

Iseis stood on the balcony looking out at the surroundings of Riverrun. It was raining, like usual. But she had grown used to the rain, she actually liked the rain now.

It reminded her of their wedding night. It reminded her of the nervous but excited love-sick feeling she had burning in her stomach, and now whenever it rained that feeling was brought back, it was duplicated. It had been imbedded in her senses, and she felt as she did on that night, which seemed like so many years ago, though really it was only two months before.

The rain ran down her skin in droplets. Her dress was soaked down and clinging to her body. Her hair stuck to her face. Iseis placed her hands on the stone ledge of the balcony, it was cold and wet. She didn't mind though, the cold numbed out the pain.

One thing she always liked about rain was how it could hide tears. The water droplets always mixed with the tears, so no one could ever tell if she was silently crying; they would think the teardrops was just rain running down the side of her face.

Iseis sighed, and knew she should return back inside the warmth of her chambers. After all, if she got sick it wouldn't be good. She had a tiny babe's health to think about now, not just her own.

Iseis turned and opened the doors to her chambers. She was planning on calling a serving girl to light a fire for her, since the room was cold and dark. The only light that came in was from the pale and grey daylight that was from the opened door and windows. It made the room dark and dreary looking, since the sun was behind the rain clouds.

Iseis suddenly had a feeling invade her stomach, and fear creeped in when she realized too late that something was off in the room. Someone grabbed her from behind, a large hand over top of her mouth and Iseis's eyes widened in fear as she struggled. Iseis bit and tried screaming, but the hold of the man that grabbed her was too strong.

She tried kicking him and screaming into his hand, trying to alert her guards. She bit his hand and screamed more to get someones attention when he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Not a single fucking word bitch, or I'll slit your throat." It was then Iseis noticed the cold blade of a knife against the skin of her neck.

Iseis stopped struggling, her breathing was heavy but the man kept his hand firmly placed on her mouth to keep her from screaming. Finally, when he realized she was no longer fighting he let his hand fall.

"What do you want?" Iseis tried to keep her voice from shaking too terribly.

"King Joffrey sends his congratulations to the new Queen of the North," The man said and he pushed her against a wall. He was still behind her, and Iseis's front side was against the hard stone.

"Joffrey?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, that's right. He gave me a little task to carry out... He sent me as a little 'wedding gift', was the word I believe he used."

Joffrey had paid this man to kill her, Iseis realized. He pulled her hair back and Iseis gasped in pain.

"You'll never get away with it." Iseis wasn't sure though "My husband will have your head!" she spat hatefully at the man. The sad thing was that she didn't know what Robb would do. Would he be heartbroken or relieved she was out of the picture?

"Oh, I'm not too worried about that," He chuckled "Your little lover is busy in a meeting with his men."

Iseis saw there was no getting out of this and she would not beg for her life. She would accept what was coming and know that inevitably it would have happened eventually anyway.

"Then get it over with," She hissed "Finish the job then march back to Joffrey to collect your reward," Iseis had tried to sound strong, but her voice faltered at the end.

"Not so fast," He chuckled "I think before I kill you and leave your body to rot, I'll have a feel of how tight your cunt is after you've been fucked by that Wolf of yours."

Oh gods, she was going to be raped than butched. Oh no, oh gods no. Iseis would not accept getting raped! If she was to die she would die with her pride still intact. She would not be raped and killed and have her brutalized body left to be found by Robb. No, she would not let that happen.

She started screaming again and he covered her mouth so hard Iseis could barely breath. She felt his knee separate her legs and he started pulling her skirt up from behind. His one hand went to her breast and gripped her hard, and Iseis fought more as tears filled her eyes.

"Mmm," The man hummed and chuckled as his hand went from her breast to feeling between her legs, his other hand still on her mouth to keep her from screaming "The King of the North is a lucky man. I wonder what he'll think when he finds your body in such a state."

Iseis bit his hand so hard that she tasted blood. The man roared and he staggered back when he released her and Iseis elbowed him hard in the face. She heard a sickening crunch of his nose breaking and Iseis felt no remorse for what she did.

The man back handed Iseis so hard that she fell to the ground. Her head rattled and her cheek stung, but she got up to her feet screaming for her guards to help her.

She raced to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Iseis screamed for her guards again after she was able to open the door just a crack to see why she couldn't move it.

The dead bodies of three of the guards were blocking it. Iseis then screamed for help for her uncle to come save her, for her mother and her dead father. Iseis screamed from Robb as the man threw her on the ground again and Iseis back away, trying to crawl back on the ground.

"Whatever Joffrey paid you to do this, I'll double it." She told him. Her adrenaline was racing at the thought of if she died her unborn child would as well. She needed to stay alive for it, she absolutely needed to survive this.

"Too late for that bitch, you broke my nose." The man threw himself upon her and Iseis screamed more. He was between her legs and she kneed him in the stomach. It wasn't until her tore the back of her dress open and his hand found it's way around her throat that she knew made a mistake by doing so.

As he forced her dress up his thick meaty hand closed around her throat, crushing her windpipe. Iseis couldn't scream even if she wanted to. She saw her vision darkening and she knew she had only so much time left before she lost consciousness.

She noticed that her desk was not too far off to the side, almost right above them and if she could reach and grab something from it she could use it as a weapon. She reached her hand up as the man worked to undo his breeches. Iseis began to black out and she fought to get breaths in when she could.

His hand only tightened as Iseis's fingers searched the surface of her wooden desk desperately, searching for something to protect herself with.

Her fingers came in contact with something she was looking for to use. Iseis had only to reach a little further, than she could grab the letter opener that she had.

Finally she took hold of it, the metal of it in her hand was cold. She then brought it down and stabbed it deeply into his throat. He screamed in agony and Iseis took out the letter opener and stabbed him with it yet again for a second time.

She felt his blood explode all over her, getting on her faces and in her mouth. She screamed and struggled as she continued stabbing him with the blunt piece of metal until she felt his body slump on top her.

Iseis pushed him off and quickly got to her knees. She shuffled away, she felt her back exposed since her dress was ripped and Iseis saw his body just lying there, lying in his own puddle of blood.

Suddenly her eyes flashed red and unending hate grew inside of her. Iseis couldn't control her hysteric sobbing and her entire body shook. She kneeled beside the body and brought her weapon down upon him again and again.

She cried even more and screamed everytime she brought the blunt blade down. She had to make sure he was dead, she had to make sure he wouldn't rape her, and then kill her and the unborn child within her womb. Iseis shook with rage when she realized Joffrey had done this. He had sent this man to to rape her and to kill both her and Robb's child that rested inside her. The thought of losing her unborn babe was too much, and Iseis felt an urge or protectiveness surge inside her.

She was to protect this child, she was it's mother. She would protect her pup at all costs, the way a mother wolf did.

So every time Iseis brought down the letter opener, the thought of she and her child could have been killed hit her like a punch in the chest. Finally, when the man was mutilated and no longer recognizable due to all the stab wounds in his face and neck, Iseis staggered to her feet, still sobbing and shaking.

Iseis dropped the letter opener and her hands were shaking like a leaf. She peered at the body of the dead man she had killed and shock overwhelmed her as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She had killed someone for the first time, and she had done it so easily too. All it took was slamming an object into his neck and just like that the life had left him.

She backed up against the door as her entire being shook. Blood was all over the room, and it covered her from head to toe. Iseis peered down at her shaking hands and the tears blurred her vision, she wondered just how something so simple such hands had enough power to end someone's life.

She had to get away from the room, she had to find someone to help her. She felt that if she stayed in that room a minute later she would mad. Iseis struggled to get the door open, she yelled and pushed with all her strength against the heaviness that barricaded her in, knowing she would get out of the room even if it was the last thing she did.

She had killed him, she killed a man; the feeling burned in her stomach and Iseis thought she would be sick. Iseis pushed with all her might and yelled trying to get the door open. She was able to move the dead guards that blocked it just enough so she could slip out.

She almost stepped on one of the bodies, and as soon as she was out Iseis got sick upon seeing them. She clutched her stomach as she vomited. She got to her knees, and she noticed all the blood on her hands. Iseis spat to get the taste out of her mouth. And she turned around to see the three men piled up.

Fear curled inside her and gripped her heart as she continued sobbing. She killed a man. She killed him. She killed him and she didn't stop stabbing him until she could not longer recognize he had a face. She wasn't sorry she did it, but the entire experience had been too much... Iseis was not fit to deal with what almost being raped, murdered, and then killing a person did psychologically to her.

She felt almost as though she was trapped and she had to get away. She didn't feel safe in the slightest way where she was.

Iseis then ran down the hallway. She knew she wouldn't feel any kind of peace anywhere, she felt like she was still being hunted. Her knees were weak and the reality of how close she had been to dying, how close she had been to being raped settled in.

She couldn't return to her chambers, not after that, and not while there was a dead man inside it and dead guards outside.

Iseis ran to the one place she knew she would be safe.

She ran to Robb.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that the matter of rape and sexual assault is nothing to be taken lightly and it a serious issue places all over to world. So if I happened to bother anyone or cause offence I am deeply sorry. Hopefully I didn't bring you to have any sort of hate against me since I really didn't want to upset anyone.<strong>

**Anyway, the next one shouldn't be nearly as dark. And I promise this is the last one like this that I do.**

**Next chapter hint: Oh! I don't even want to give you guys a hint . It'll spoil the surprise... ;) But, there is a very slight chance that Robb and Iseis _might_ make up (could be some slight kissing happening too)... OR maybe I'll just torturing you guys a little longer and prolong everything! Muhaha.**

**Thanks,**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favorite! If I get enough feedback I'll try to update within the next 24 hours.**


	34. Together

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 33<em>

"We could side with Stannis?" Lord Karstark offered

"No. Stannis Bratheon wants nothing to do with us. He said after he finished with Joffrey he would march upon the Northerners." Robb's mother spoke up

Robb peered over while concentrating on the map with all the houses. "Send another Raven to my Aunt Lysa, asking for her to send men from the Vale."

"Your Grace, none of the previous ravens have been answered."

"I don't care, send another." Robb said bitterly and took a drink of his ale. "My aunt will have to get involved eventually, she might as well do it now."

"The Dornish? What about the Martell's?" Someone voiced, Robb didn't know who spoke but he answered anyway.

"They hate the Lannister's just as much as we do, however Princess Myrcella has been shipped off to marry Doran Martell's youngest son. They won't help us. We will receive no help from any of the great houses, we'll need smaller ones."

Just then the doors burst open and Robb looked up. Iseis was standing there, her hands covering her mouth and she was shaking. Fear hit Robb in the chest when he saw the blood splattered everywhere on her. Iseis was sobbing and the back of her dress was torn, causing Robb to fear the worst.

His feet moved without thinking, and while everyone just stood there Robb quickly moved towards his sobbing wife.

"Iseis," He breathed out, wondering if it was her blood and what had happened.

Suddenly his arms were around her and Iseis's knees collapsed from under her. She sobbed into his chest, gripping his fur cloak tightly. Her body was shaking and her breathing was shallow. Robb didn't know what to do, he only could hold her in shock and wonder what happened.

"Don't just stand there!" He snapped at his men "Get a maester!"

Robb's mother came rushing towards them "Is she hurt?" She asked

"I don't know," Robb shook his head "Iseis, are you hurt?"

"I killed him." She whispered shakily

Robb frowned as Iseis repeated it over and over into his chest. "Who?"

She shook her head "I don't know. H-he came into my chambers... He tried to... I-I didn't know what to do so I fought because he was going to kill me after. He was sent from my brother. And I killed him. I killed him. Oh my gods, I killed him."

"She's in shock," Robb said and looked at his mother.

"She was attacked by a man _Joffrey_ sent." Catelyn repeated with emphasis to Robb, trying to get her point across.

Those letter's they had found regarding Iseis's and Joffrey's plans to kill Robb never actually was from Joffrey, and Iseis had never been communicating with him.

Iseis had been set up.

Iseis couldn't kill Robb, and this proved it. She felt guilty enough just killing a man who tried to murder her, she couldn't kill her husband.

"Gather some men to retrieve the body from her chambers," Robb ordered some more of his men and he began to release Iseis "Mother, take her to my room. I need to see if the man had any companions. I want no one to leave this castle until it's all be searched."

When Robb started to let go Iseis cried more in protest, and gripped him even harder.

"No! No!" Iseis's voice cracked as she raised it and sobbed even more "No, please. Please don't go. Please Robb, don't leave me. Please."

Robb didn't know what to do, so he pressed his lips to her head and nodded "Come with me."

She wouldn't move so Robb picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the hall. She was pressed against his chest and he picked her up as though she was only a scared and frightened child.

Iseis was still crying when they got to his chambers. Robb set her on the bed gently and held her there. He saw the bruise on her cheek from where she was hit as well as on her neck surrounding her throat.

He sat down beside her and keep his arms wrapped around her, shielding her from everything else. Robb held her like that until she had settled down.

"I killed him," She whispered

"I know," Robb nodded

"He was going to rape me." Iseis sniffed "And then he was going to kill me after... He said he would leave my body for you to find it."

Robb closed his eyes tightly and tried not to picture what her dead body would look like, broken and barely recognizable.

"I think the worst part about him saying that was that I didn't even know how you would react to finding my body... I didn't know if you'd be troubled or relieved." She said quietly

Robb looked at her in disbelief "How could you say that? Iseis, if you... If you died..." He had trouble getting the words out "Or was hurt. Iseis, I would be a mess."

"But you want me exiled... And you're going to execute me if I don't agree to leave." Her voice faltered to a whisper

Robb looked at her and his face softened as he saw her heartbroken expression "Do you really think I could execute my wife?" he asked her

"But I'm a traitor," She said

Robb said nothing, mainly because he didn't exactly think she was one anymore. He only looked at her, the woman he was more in love with than life itself, and he saw how broken she was. How her body shook and how she still had blood on her hands and on her face. He saw how she looked at him and her breath was still labored and how her chest rose and fell more quickly than usual.

She looked like she was about to cry again "Am I weak if I say I'm still scared?" she asked him in a quiet voice

Robb shook his head "He's gone Iseis. He can't hurt you." He looked at the open back of her dress and saw her bare skin, and anger bubbled inside him at how close that man was to assaulting his wife.

Robb moved to get up but Iseis protested "No, please... Please don't leave me."

Robb ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm only going to get someone to prepare a bath for you. I'll be right back."

She nodded and when Robb got up she laid back and put her head on the pillow, tucking her knees in and rolling up into a ball.

Robb heard her soft crying when he walked out. When he opened the door his mother was there, waiting.

"How is she?"

"She's terrified."

"Robb, you must realize now that Iseis didn't plan to kill you."

Robb swallowed and nodded "I know that," He replied quietly "But it doesn't matter, she still was trying to go back to King's Landing with her uncle."

"Wouldn't you do the same? Would you not do anything to protect your family?" Catelyn asked that and she already knew the answer.

"That's different!" Robb protested "The Kingslayer pushed Bran from that window."

"But he's still Iseis's family! You left her alone here, you left her without knowing anyone! She was angry, and scared and pregnant and all alone... That was your fault, Robb. You know full well you could have taken that girl with you. She would have been safe with you, or even if she came with me to see her Uncle Renly. But no, you left her alone!... Jaime was the only one she had."

"Why are you telling me this? It doesn't change the fact that Iseis betrayed me by helping him!"

"Stop being so stubborn!" Catelyn said sternly "You love that girl, make things right with her."

"I can't. How can I trust her?"

"Robb Stark, stop it this moment. Let go of your pride, you're losing her. You're miserable without her, everyone can see that. We need to stick together, the lone wolf doesn't survive. Our pack grows smaller and smaller, and the remainder of us need to stick together. You love the woman in that room, she's the same Iseis that you met in Winterfell when your father was asked to be the Hand of the King."

"I just don't see how it's going to work."

"_Make_ things work. You just needy let go of your pride, Robb. You need to forgive her." Cat said firmly

Robb nodded and he knew his mother was right. He needed Iseis more than anything,

"I need to find someone to run a bath for her."

"I'll do it. Go back to her." Catelyn said and Robb nodded, going back into the room.

Iseis's bare back was facing him, and he went over and trailed his knuckles gently up her spine. Iseis shrieked and moved away until Robb caught her and she saw who it was.

"Shhh, it's only me." He said gently.

Iseis nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. Robb noticed the hand she had protectively on her stomach as though was guarding their child. Iseis sat up and Robb placed his arm around her shoulders again, her face rested in the crook of his neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly

"I think so." She whispered, but Robb could still feel her shaking.

"We need to get you out of those clothes." They were bloodstained and soaked with rain water.

She nodded and held him closer. His fingers trailed up her gently and Robb felt her relax. He felt her warm breath against his neck and he notice how she seemed to melt in his embrace.

She pulled away though and looked at him, still with sadness in her expression "I'd do it again." she told him "I'm not sorry I killed him... I'd do it again. Does that make me a monster? All I wanted to do was protect our child."

Robb pushed some hair out of her face and swallowed a tightening feeling in his throat "No, you did the only thing you could. It doesn't make you a monsters Iseis, it makes you a survivor."

Iseis nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder again and breathed him in. He still had the familiar scent of firewood and the North that she had grown to love. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand gently trail up her back. She missed him holding her like that, and it took all her willpower to not just press her lips against his. "I missed this," Iseis said gently

Robb said nothing. He knew he should have said something at least, but he couldn't think of anything. All he wanted to do in the moment was to show her that he still loved her, and that he still cared. But all he did was sit there in silence, wanting to tell her everything, and tell her that he missed this too, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry," She cleared her throat when he didn't respond "That was stupid, just forget I ever said that."

He said nothing again, only held her tighter and breathed in her scent. As always she smelled like lemons and lavender to him. Only sometimes they would get lemons at Winterfell, since the fruits grew down south. But maybe once or twice a year a caravan would bring things from the south and the kitchen staff would make things with it. Robb always hated lemon flavored things, they were either always too sweet, or too sour, or too tangy. But he always loved the smell of it. And he especially loved it now since it always reminded him of her.

A couple serving girls came in and looked at the scene before them with a questioning look. It must have looked odd from Robb to be holding his Queen, who was all bloodied up and his prisoner as they sat on the bed together.

The girls worked around and quickly filled the tub up. Iseis's breathing calmed down, but Robb could still feel her crying silently against him.

Rage filled him up when he thought of what had happened. But what bothered him the most was that Robb hadn't been there to protect her. Iseis shouldn't have had to kill that man, she shouldn't have had to take a life. She shouldn't have had to have blood on her hands. Robb wanted her to remain innocent, not ever having to experience what killing another human being felt like.

The thought of another man forcing himself on his wife almost drove Robb to madness. Iseis was his, and she would always be.

When the serving girls left Robb began to gently pull her dress down.

"What are you doing?" Iseis demanded, he could hear the fear in her voice. No doubt almost being raped had caused her to become quite scared and she didn't want anyone seeing her naked body, even though he'd seen it countless times.

"We need to get you cleaned up." He moved the dress off her shoulders and it revealed her breasts, he then had her stand up so he could pull her skirt down from her hips.

She stood totally nude in front of him and it made Robb's heart race. Iseis covered her breasts up with her arms, she looked embarrassed to be standing naked in front of him. Though she shouldn't have been because he was her husband and he thought she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

But she was so much more beautiful than he remembered. Robb felt himself harden at the sight of her, but he quickly thought of something else to distract him. he moved to leave the room so she could bathe but Iseis grabbed onto his arm.

"Don't leave," Iseis had tears in her eyes

"I'm only leaving to give you some privacy."

She shook her head and tears fell "Please just stay with me. Please." she moved closer. "Don't leave me again,"

"I'm not leaving, I'm only going to wait for you to finish."

"I'm afraid," Iseis whispered

"He's gone, Iseis." Robb assured and took her in his arms again so her nude body flushed against his clothed one. "He can't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of that," Iseis whispered and pulled away slightly so she could look in Robb's blue eyes "I'm afraid that you'll hate me forever. I'm afraid you'll cast me aside when I give you a child. I'm afraid that you'll never believe me when I tell you that I never meant to betray you." Iseis was crying again "I'm afraid you'll never forgive me, and that you'll never love me again. I'm afraid of so much Robb, and I'm so afraid of losing you. Because I love you so much. I love you, oh my gods I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. And I love you to the point I can't think straight. I love you." She began kissing him lightly. Tears ran down her cheeks and she desperately kissed his lips. she kissed him over and over softly, trying to get him to come back to her.

Robb didn't kiss back, he just let her suck and nip and bite at his lips. Iseis realized he wasn't going to kiss her and so with a heavy heart she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Iseis whispered as quiet as a mouse, her voice could barely be heard. Tears grew heavy in the brims of her eyes and Robb knew she was trying to stop them, that she was trying to be strong again. "I just... I had to do that one last time,"

She began to walk towards the tub but Robb pulled her back, his arm locked around her waist and he kissed her hard. Iseis was surprised initially, but she kissed back eagerly.

Their kisses were not sweet, it was starved. And Robb kissed her like he never had before. He kissed her like he needed her to survive. He pushed her against the wall and was kissing her lips like she was his life source. Their tongues met and clashed together as their mouths opened and the kiss was deepened.

This was what Robb envisioned their reunion to be like when he returned from battle. This was what he wanted. And now that he had it he needed more. Robb pushed her against the wall and Iseis gripped the back of his neck hard, her nails digging into him. Their kissed were heavy and hot, filled with desperate passion and love.

She began to undo his shirt, quickly trying to take it off of him. Her fingers shakily went to untie him, to get him as naked as she was.

"I love you." He breathed out harshly between kisses "I love you Iseis. Goddamn it, I love you. And I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Iseis continued while struggling to get his clothes off "So much more than you could ever know. I love you Robb."

He kissed her hard then. Both of their breath was heavy and panting. Iseis finally got his shirt off and she threw it somewhere across the room along with his cloak. Iseis then hastily began to undo his breeches and Robb moved from her lips to kiss her cheeks, and her eyelids, and her forehead, and her small nose, down to her chin. He moved to her jawline and kissed down her neck, being sure to kiss where her attacker left bruises.

Robb then trailed his mouth down the hollow of her throat. He heard Iseis moan softly and he fought to keep from getting too aroused. The last thing Iseis would want was sex; she was still scared and Robb wasn't about to make her do anything until she was ready.

But he continued kissing down her body, and Iseis finally got his breeches down. Robb quickly stepped out of his boots and then got the rest of his pants off.

They were both naked, and he kissed her on the mouth again, but then continued down where he trailed his mouth to her collar bone. He then moved down to the valley of her breasts, and then kissed and nipped at each other her light pink nipples.

Robb then moved down to placing his lips on each one of her ribs. And then he placed his mouth to her flat stomach, where their child, their little wolf pup, was beginning to grow inside of her. Iseis ran her hand through her husband's messy curls when he continued placing gentle kisses down her stomach, muttering how much he loved her, and how much he loved their little pup.

Iseis giggled softly when he called it that. And she stopped him from kissing anywhere else on her body by leaning down and kissing his lips hard. She kissed him hard with an open mouth and poured all her love into it.

He then broke away and Iseis stood back up as Robb continued down, causing Iseis to moan and throw her head back when he kissed her womanhood. He didn't pay attention to her there and continued like she thought he would though. Instead he continued down, and kissed her thighs, to her knees, down to her ankles

Robb then stood up and kissed Iseis again fully on the lips. He picked her up so her legs wrapped around him and Iseis put her arms around his neck.

Robb then carried her to the bath and gently set her in. He then got in behind her and he felt her relax when he wrapped his arms tighter around her center and kissed her neck. She leaned back on his chest and they both worked at scrubbing at her body, trying to get off the dried blood. Iseis made sure every aspect of her body was clean.

She leaned back and Robb washed her hair for her. At one point he got some of the soap she used for her hair in her eye and Iseis laughed while Robb repeatedly apologized and she worked to get it out.

They laughed and splashed each other, stealing kisses and just touching each other when they could. It wasn't until she straddled him, her legs around him and his arms wrapped tightly over her, and Iseis's face in the crook of his neck, that he immensely realized that he strongly misjudged her. Iseis hadn't meant to do any of those things, she didn't want to betray him.

"I love you," Iseis whispered in his ear before kissing his shoulder ever so lightly and returning her face to where it was nestled in his neck.

"I love you," Robb replied back "And I promise I'll never leave you again."

She nodded and the placed her head back on his shoulder "I'm sorry... For everything I said. And about my uncle."

"It'll take sometime to rebuild trust, but we'll work through it." Robb told her as he ran his hand through her wet hair.

Iseis placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth then added "Together."

* * *

><p><strong>So they made up :) I hope you all liked this chapter, and I promise I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>

**Next chapter hint: I'm not exactly sure if I want to throw in another love scene. Let me know how you guys feel about it and what you want to happen!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow and favorite! As previously noted like a hundred times, I update much faster when you do!**


	35. Starting Over Again

**Thank-you Masks and Teapots, My Name is Anon, Stylin'Fire, Katheryne B, fairydaisy777, Hermioneandmarcus, Heartless-Princess33, CLTex, RHatch89, The Cynical Nerd, ZabuzasGirl, darkwolf76, and DarylDixon'sLover for your awesome reviews! I said in my hints last chapter that I would put in another love scene, but I decided not to do that just yet. I thought it was more important to include more development in Robb/Iseis's relationship before just jumping into it. This has to be one of my favorite chapters and it was so fun to write, it's just one of those really laid-back and cute ones that everyone seems to love.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 34<em>

"We'll need to move out soon, we can't stay in Riverrun for long." Galbart Glover pressed, speaking up from where he stood across from Robb.

"Damn, I was finally getting used to a nice soft feather bed." Greatjon Umber complained, grumbling bitterly to himself.

"We'll leave in three days." Robb nodded "Jaime Lannister still has the remains of his army; we need to take care of them once and for all." His fingers scratched Grey Wind behind his ear and the wolf pushed his head more into Robb's hand.

Robb sighed deeply; he really didn't want to be in a meeting with his bannermen. In fact, it was the last place he wanted to be. All he could think of was the events of the night before, how he and Iseis had begun to rebuild their relationship.

The night before they had spent it together, laughing and talking and kissing. He had done his best to make her forget about everything that had happened and by the end of the night he assumed she felt safe…Well, at least safer than she did previously.

They didn't sleep in the same bed like they used to though. Robb had chambers set for her right beside his and after he left her he stood outside her door and smiled like an idiot. He was happier than he had been in weeks and he found himself unable to sleep because his mind wouldn't stop thinking of her.

He felt as he did when they first got together, always having her on his mind and always thinking about her. All he wanted was her, to be around her and to make her laugh and smile.

He had taken Iseis for granted and now it only became clear to him how easy it could be to lose her.

"Your Grace?" His uncle Edmure asked, ending Robb's daydream.

"Sorry?" He asked, being brought out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"We were wondering who would lead the Vanguard again." Umber said before drinking more of his ale.

"Galbart Glover will lead the Van just like last time," Robb said and stood up, knowing he couldn't stay in that room any longer. He had spent all morning with them and most of the afternoon and Robb was sure they had covered everything possible "My lords, if you'd excuse me I have other matters that need my attention." He stood up and walked away from the table, heading to the door and exiting.

His banners were left in a state of curiosity, wondering where exactly their King was going.

"Well," Edmure pursed his lips and stood up as well "I'd say this meeting is adjourned."

"Not so fast," Roose Bolton spoke up from his seat "We still have matters to discuss."

"Without the King?" Maege Mormont questioned.

"Yes, without the King." He nodded and took a drink of his ale in the cup in front of him.

Umber snorted and stood up "Well, fuck that. I'm going to get some sleep on that bed while I still can."

"It's concerning the Queen." Roose Bolton said firmly

"Oh," Umber sighed and then sat back down.

"We all know she's a traitor..." Roose said "And we know she helped the Kingslayer and is loyal to the Lannisters."

"No, we don't know that." Umber argued and said firmly "The girl was almost killed by a man Joffrey sent yesterday."

"But that doesn't change she still helped the Kingslayer. I stand by my idea of exiling her, send her back to her family as soon as we can and get Sansa back."

"Sansa is getting married to the Imp, and Iseis is pregnant. We're not exiling her until she has the child."

"I still think we should cut off her head." Holden Wilset said angrily

"Ah, shut up Wilset. You don't know what you're saying." Umber growled "I've spoken to the girl; she's a sweet little thing with good intentions. She's a smart one too, and raised with perfect manners to be a perfect lady. Iseis doesn't have a vicious bone in her body, she's not like Cersei."

"But we don't know that, do we? She was raised by Cersei! She's one of them!"

"And she was also raised by Robert Baratheon." Galbart Glover defended Iseis.

"Listen to me, all of you." Roose Bolton spoke up again "We cannot win this war if we do not get Frey support. And we all know we won't get their support if Robb doesn't marry one of Walder Frey's daughters. He won't be happy until he marries off his children."

"Then why don't you marry one of them then?" Lord Karstark snapped.

"I already have," Roose absent-mindedly tapped his thumb on his cup of ale.

"Robb isn't going to get rid of Iseis; I think we can all see that. He's in love with her." Maege Mormont pursed her lips and said "And maybe it's just me, but he's a better leader when he has her for support,"

"Love? You think this is about love? This is about winning the war!" Holden spoke again

"Iseis is the Queen. We can't force Robb to get rid of her. We just have to go with what he chooses, even if we don't agree," Edmure Tully defended

"Just give him another more attractive woman. After all, that was what drew him to her in the first place. That, and the tightness between her legs," Holden took a sip of his drink

"That wasn't it and you know it." Maege growled.

"I've seen men lust after women before," Edmure crossed his arms "And what they have isn't lust. She makes him smile, he's happy with her. It's almost as though he's another person around her. I say that we keep her for a while, we shouldn't be too hasty. My sister Catelyn treats her like one of her own daughters, and she wouldn't do that to just anyone."

"Iseis's family will retaliate until they get her back. We should trade her and Jaime Lannister and sue for peace again."

"That's not an option." Edmure said firmly "Or have you forgotten how many of our men have been killed because of the Lannisters? And Joffrey cut off Ned Stark's head; peace isn't an option!"

"Send her head to them and then those Lannister cunts will get the message." Holden finished drinking his ale and slammed his cup down on the surface of the table.

"Will you shut up?" Galbert Glover rolled his eyes at him and growled.

"Well I think you're all bloody fools. The girl's staying, and that's that." Greatjon Umber growled before standing up and making his leave.

"What do you have against Iseis anyway?" Gregor Reeves asked Roose Bolton

"What do I have against her?" He asked and then shook his head while pursing his lips "Nothing. I just happen to know that her family wants her back... And they're prepared do anything to get her."

* * *

><p>Robb knocked on Iseis's door and stood there waiting for her to open it. He looked to the side and saw a vase of flowers down the hall a couple of feet away sitting on a pedestal.<p>

Robb quickly grabbed the flowers out of the vase and then went back to the door. Iseis opened it only a few seconds later and smiled widely.

"Hi," He said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well hello," She smirked and then looked down to the flowers "Are those for me?"

"No, it's for my other romantic interests that I have." Robb had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh, those poor girls." Iseis giggled and he only rolled eyes.

"Here," He passed them to her and Iseis smiled

"They're lovely, thank-you. Did you pick them yourself?"

Robb put his hands on the back of one of her chairs and raised his eyebrows and lied innocently "Mhmm," He hummed in confirmation.

"Really?" Iseis laughed and put them in one of her vases "You didn't get them from just outside my door then?"

"Alright, so maybe I did." He chuckled and went over to her.

Iseis was wearing a plain long dark blue dress and be noticed how the laces on her back weren't done up all the way and he could see some of her skin of her back. Her hair was down and she was walking around with bare feet.

"Did you dress yourself this morning?" Robb asked her

"I did actually," She smiled back at him while she went over to her bed and closed the book that she must have been reading. "How can you tell?"

Robb came behind her and began to lace her dress up, his fingers moving to pull the strings together "You didn't do a very good job." He chuckled

She laughed her melodic laugh that Robb loved so much and she nodded "I know, I was in a bit of a hurry. I just wanted to get up and start my day."

"What all have you done today?"

"Honestly, nothing. I had breakfast and then spent my morning reading that book."

"And how was breakfast?"

"Good, as usual," She smiled as he continued tying up her dress "I honestly don't think I have ever eaten so many eggs in my life," She sighed "I don't even like eggs! But I just want them all the time now,"

"It's the pregnancy," He smiled "We'll soon have a little one running around here."

"Yes well, not too soon." She said as he finished tying her dress.

Robb smirked mischievously as he smacked her on the backside gently after he finished lacing her dress.

"Robb Stark!" Iseis gasped and put a hand to her chest, pretending to be scandalized "I am not that type of lady!"

"Do you remember when I did that to you when we were about to go into the hotsprings? I believe your reaction was a little different back then," Robb chuckled, remembering the simpler times back in Winterfell.

"You just wanted me to see you naked," Iseis rolled her eyes

"I didn't... Well, maybe a bit. I had hoped once you saw my sculpted muscles and fit body that you would come swooning to me," He teased

"Swooning?" Iseis laughed more and played along, pretending to sigh and she fell into his arms and he held her "Like this?"

"Kind of," His mouth turned up into a smirk

Iseis continued to play along and the back of her hand was pressed to her forehead as she acted like a love-sick infatuated girl "Oh Robb!" She sighed dramatically "After seeing your perfectly sculpted muscles and fit body I have fallen madly in love with you." She tried to keep from laughing as she said in a fake girly voice "You're the man of my dreams with your blue eyes and perfectly disheveled hair and extraordinary jawline! Gods, I want you so badly. Oh, ravish me Robb!" She giggled as she still acted.

Robb lifted her back from his arms as they both laughed "Alright, alright. Maybe not swooning like that." He chuckled more

Iseis was still laughing and Robb smiled as he heard her. Her laughter was one of the few things in life that made him happy and he loved hearing it more than anything else.

"Is that how you wanted me to throw myself at you?" She smirked "You didn't like how I put my hand in your lap and tried to feel you up at that the feast?"

"Well," He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer as their foreheads touched gently "I mean that was nice too. And I certainly ravaged you that night in my tent after."

"You did," She cleared her throat and a slight grin formed on her lips "And you should be ashamed of yourself! Taking a woman you weren't married to or betrothed to your bed like that! And not to mention the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms!"

"Well I certainly didn't hear you complaining before," Robb smirked more "But then again, you were too busy moaning my name." He rose a cocky eyebrow

Iseis rolled her eyes "Yes, you certainly swept me off my feet." She moved to turn from him and walk away but Robb's arms locked around Iseis's waist and he pulled her back into him. His hand rested on the small of her back while his other found its way into her hand.

He began moving her to follow his lead, dancing with her even though there was no music. Iseis laughed as he spun her around and they continued moving together through the room.

"Do you remember dancing in Winterfell?" She asked him

"How could I forget? I don't believe I ever had my toes stepped on that many times in one night."

"That's because you didn't move your feet fast enough," Iseis argued as they continued dancing and he pressed closer into her. They closeness of their bodies would have been very inappropriate had they been in public, but thankfully they were in the comforts of Iseis's bed chambers.

"Or maybe you're just a bad dancer?" He offered and raised an eyebrow

Iseis huffed, clearly annoyed "I always thought myself as a good dancer before going to Winterfell,"

Robb spun her again and pulled her back into him. His eyes trailed down to the swells of her breasts and between then were her necklace that he gave her rested. She noticed him looking and she only smiled as she realized where his eyes were.

"You never did that in Winterfell, did you?" She smirked as she pressed her forehead against his as they swayed to no music.

"No," Robb shook his head and then grinned "Well, maybe I did a few times."

"I'm surprised my mother didn't have your head for gawking at my breasts."

"I'm sure if you didn't notice no one else did," He told her as they continued dancing.

"Alright," Iseis smiled and then leaned up to kiss his cheek before they separated.

She went to head over to the bed where her book still was lying and she closed it gently before putting it on the bedside table.

"So, is it working?" Robb asked her suddenly after a few moments of silence,

Iseis turned around and looked at him confused "Is what working?"

"Me wooing you?"

"Is that what you're doing?" Iseis laughed as she began straightening out the bed sheets because they were wrinkled from where she was lying as she read "I hardly noticed," She teased

"If you want I could recite some poetry?"

"You silly man," Iseis rolled her eyes and went back over to him before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Why do you feel the need to woo me?"

"Because," He pressed his lips lightly to her forehead as bed hands slid down to rest on his chest "I want us to start over again,"

"From the beginning?" She asked him with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes," He nodded and took her hand in his gently and held it.

"Alright," Iseis nodded and said quietly.

"Iseis Stark," He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently "Will you be my wife again?"

"I will," Iseis nodded and smiled even more "So can the wooing stop now?"

"Yes," Robb laughed "Thank the gods; I really did not want to recite poetry."

Iseis smiled and gently touched his face with her hand and brushed his cheek with her thumb "And I really didn't want you to have to resort to such drastic measures" She giggled softly, knowing he was awful at it.

"You never know, I could be quite good at poetry." He chuckled more

"No," Iseis pursed her lips "Arya showed me some that you wrote a few years back for your lessons... It wasn't very good." She almost giggled thinking about how silly it was "But for the record, I think Theon's was worse… I didn't think it was possible to write poetry about tits, but apparently he was able to do it."

"What else did Arya show you? Or tell you?" He asked cautiously

"Oh, lots of things." She smiled mischievously while she teased him "I'm afraid I have lots of embarrassing stories about you."

"Arya," Robb huffed annoyed before licking his lips to moisten them before speaking. Iseis's gaze focused on them and suddenly she wanted them pressed against her own "That girl doesn't know her limits. I mean for instance, this one time a few years back I was with Jon and Theon hunting in the woods and she come out of nowhere—,"

"Robb," Iseis interrupted before he could get too carried away.

"Yes?" He asked her,

She looked up at him again and said quietly "Kiss me,"

He more than happily obeyed and leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips. Their mouths molded together and the kiss deepened as his hands went to her waist and hers wrapped around so they were on the back of his neck. Robb's tongue managed to slip into Iseis's mouth as they kissed harder and Iseis could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

His hands gripped her harder and she pressed in closed to him so their bodies were flushed against each other.

Iseis ran her hands through his messy hair and he held her closer. Their mouths met in a frenzy of passion and before they knew it Robb was sitting on a chair and Iseis was straddling his lap facing him and not breaking from the kiss.

Her hands trailer down to his chest where she could feel his heart beating rapidly under his clothes. He separated from the kiss only so he could reattach his lips to her neck and trail them down her collarbone and back to her jawline. He could feel her body reacting to his touch, how she shivered and how she rolled her hips into his.

Robb stifled a groan as her pelvic started grinding into his and he gently bit at her skin in a teasing way. Iseis began kissing his neck and jawline as well, moving up to bite his earlobe gently. Again he found himself trying his very best to remain in control and fight his body's desires, knowing he would soon be very aroused if she continued teasing him. Iseis seemed to know this and he could feel her smirking as she moved her lips against him.

He felt how her hands tangled into his hair as she continued moving her mouth down his skin. He could feel how she reacted to him as well, how her breathing became more labored and she became flustered.

Her mouth moved up and she whispered to him in soft yet raspy voice "I want you,"

Robb groaned as she said that and he desperately tried to get his mind off of her. He shut his eyes tightly as she continued to kiss him where it drove him crazy and fueled his hungering need for her even more.

"Robb," Iseis whispered again and made him look at her "I want you."

He kissed her hard on the mouth, his hands wandering to her thighs and then ran up her stomach to her breasts where he felt gently. He could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest as his hands cupped her and groped. She released a soft mix of a sigh and a moan and Robb then removed his hands and ran them through her long hair. Her tongue carefully entered his mouth as their kiss deepened more and their passion grew.

Iseis separated from the kiss to peer down and begin to untie his laces to free him from his restraints. Robb's body wanted her more than ever. He craved to be back inside of her, to feel her tightly around him and to draw his release from her. But his head told him something else, and he knew he had to put away his desires for her sake. No, not even for her sake, but for _their _sake, as a pair.

Robb caught her hands tightly to stop her from continuing. She looked up some-what surprised and have him a questioning look. "Don't you want this?" She asked him. It was clear from the hardness in his breeches that he did, so Iseis continued.

"No," He said hastily and caught her hands again. Iseis frowned and looked even more confused than before.

"You don't want to make love to me?" She asked him softly with sadness and rejection in her eyes.

Robb immediately felt his mood die down and his state became normal again. He laced his fingers in her hair and kissed her forehead gently before breathing in deeply "You have no idea how much I want to make love to you Iseis." He told her truthfully.

"Then what's stopping you?"

He took a deep breath and looked at her "It's... It's too soon." Robb did his best to explain in a way where it didn't sound like he was rejecting her. Well, technically he was rejecting her, but he was doing it for a good reason "There's still some things we need to discuss and go over. When I make love to you I don't want anything coming in between us. I want it to be perfect, Iseis. And I don't know when things will be right, it could be tonight or it could be after our baby is born... I just want us to be alright first."

Iseis smiled and grabbed him by the chin before she forced him to look up at her, "Robb Stark, have I ever told you how I am utterly in love with you?"

He smiled, knowing she was pleased by his explanation "You might have mentioned it."

"Well don't forget it. You already did once... I honestly can't believe you actually thought I was capable of planning your murder."

He smiled before gently kissing her once more on her lips "I won't forget it," Robb swore to her "Never again."

"Do you promise?" Iseis asked him and pursed her mouth together.

Robb took her hand and gently kissed it, his lips brushing her skin before giving her a soft smile and looking in her sparkling emerald eyes and whispering "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So the story is pretty chill for now, but don't worry there are lots of exciting stuff coming up soon in future chapters. I'm actually kind of getting concerned with the length of this story, I've been on such a writing spree for the past couple days. Before you know it there will be 300K words and over 100 chapters... Oh God, so much work to do. But I have so many ideas and I don't want to split this story so that there's a sequel...Damn it.<strong>

**Next chapter: More cute Iseis/Robb moments that *might* end up to the love scene I promised last chapter... Maybe. Still don't know how I feel about it yet. Whatever, I'll just go with the flow.**

**Thanks readers!**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and all that other jazz.**


	36. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Big thanks to my fantastic reviewers: The Cynical Nerd, babiluv22, Stylin'Fire, CLTex, darkwolf76, HermioneandMarcus, TWD, RHatch89, DarylDixon'sLover, and ZabuzasGirl! I really wasn't sure how I wanted to write this chapter, or what I wanted to do. I redid it like twice and it still doesn't seem all that good to me but hopefully you all think differently. I wasn't down to editing today, so ignore the mistakes.**

**Warning: The chapter below is one of those rated "M" ones... Yeah, reader discretion advised and stuff.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 35<em>

Robb's eyes opened as he heard a soft knock on his door. He groaned and closed his eyes again, turning on the bed and pulling the furs up even more on his body.

His breathing slowed as he began to fall back asleep before the small knock was heard again. He sighed remorsefully and threw the furs back, the cold night air hitting his bare chest. Robb rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up as he sleepily head to the door, wondering who would wake him up so late at night.

He opened his door only to find himself surprised to see who was standing outside of it. Iseis was there with her arms wrapped around her body, tears trailing down her face and she was shaking. It had been three days since he had left his meeting with his banners to spend time with her in her chambers, dancing and laughing and trying to mend things between them even more. Since then Robb had been busy, and although he had tried to spend time with her, it still wasn't enough for him.

"Iseis," He said surprised and then pulled her into his chest tightly "What is it?" He kissed her head gently before pulling away and looking down at her.

All she wore was a thin see-through night slip that was sleeveless and low-cut. Robb could make out her breasts from underneath and as he peered down his throat tightened from the sight.

"I'm sorry," She whispered sadly "I know it's late...,"

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his eyebrows creasing into a frown.

Iseis bit her lip as she released a soft sob and shook her head "I just had a bad dream," She said almost embarrassed and tried to give him a small smile "And I know that sounds silly and childish, but it was so real..."

"No, it's alright," He assured her and ran his hands through her soft hair, "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

She nodded and wiped some of the tears away on her cheeks as Robb gently took her hand and led her into his chambers.

All he wore was a pair of sleeping pants and no shirt, he felt the cold as he closed the door and a draft came in.

Iseis walked over to their old bed that they used to share with bare feet and she gingerly climbed in under the covers. Robb could barely make out her shape in the dark but he could still hear her rough breathing and her slight sniffing and he knew she was still crying.

He climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her warm body as he pulled her against his chest and Iseis rested her head right above his heart. Robb could feel the dampness of her face against his skin and it made him sad to know she was so upset and there was nothing he could really do to help her.

Iseis was shaking, she was scared of what she saw in her dream. She didn't remember anything in specific but she recalled the color red. All she saw behind her eyes in her unconscious mind was red, red blood everywhere, on her hands and all over her body. It was under the soles of her boots as it sunk into the wooden floors and it covered the walls and tables around her.

That was all she remembered, that and the sound of her own screaming. Iseis woke up and the dream had bothered her more than she let on. She felt flustered and panicky, anxiety gripped as a fear latched onto her very being like a leach. She had gotten out of her bed and opened her window, allowing the cold air to hit her in the face as she tried to catch her breath. Iseis was cold but she was also sweating from the dream, she didn't understand why. And as she stood in front of her window more fear gripped her, the same fear that she had felt for the past month about her and Robb's marriage. Could they really work things out? Would things ever be the same?

As she stood there thinking about all the answers and potential possibilities and failure of things not working tears began to form in her eyes. It was the fear of the dream she and the fear of her own looming thoughts that drove her to Robb's room.

And now there she was, in his arms as they rested together in his bed and she was trying her best to keep it together. The feel of his hands gently grazing up her back and his fingertips brushing her lightly was more than comforting to her.

Iseis closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, noting that the entire bed smelled like wolf, and she knew Robb had been letting Grey Wind sleep with him. She almost chuckled, of course while she wasn't there he would let the wolf sleep in the bed. Iseis never let that creature anywhere near their bed when she and Robb used to sleep together, clearly he had used her absence to his advantage.

"You let Grey Wind sleep in the bed?" She smiled softly

"It gets lonely without you sometimes," Iseis could hear the soft chuckle in his tired voice

She only breathed in deeply again and attempted to control her heart from pounding so hard in her chest. Robb didn't press her to talk about what had happened like she thought he would, instead he patiently waited until she was ready and she was calmed down.

They both just laid there in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the noise of an owl not too far off and Iseis saw that his window was opened. Robb always left the windows open when he slept in Riverrun, it would allow the cool air to come in and Iseis knew he liked it because it reminded him of the chilly nights in Winterfell.

Robb pressed his lips to the top of her head gently as his fingers brushed her shoulders "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was muffled in her hair.

Iseis took a shaky breath and nodded slightly "I don't remember much. I forgot most of it as soon as I woke up..." Her voice was soft and quiet "But I know that it was vivid, it felt so real. I remember just seeing the color red, like it was blood... I remember feeling it everywhere against the walls and on the floors... I felt its warmth and stickiness in my hands and on my face and all over my body. I remember feeling so empty and terrified... And... And I remember my own screaming and hearing your mother's wailing..." Her voice choked slightly

"It was only a dream," Robb promised her "Nothing can hurt you now that you've woken up." His father used to tell him that when he used to have a bad dream as a child.

"But it felt so real, I woke up and thought that it was... There was something else about it, something that I can't remember. And I just know that it terrified me." Iseis whispered softly

"You're right here with me, nothing bad will happen to you. I'll protect you, I promise."

Iseis nodded and her arms wrapped tighter around him, as she breathed in deeply again "After I woke up I started thinking about things before I came here..."

"What kinds of things?"

"I was thinking about us... Did... Did you ever hate me after you thought I was a traitor?" She asked him shakily

"I wanted to," Robb told her truthfully "I wanted to hate you, but I never could. I think I knew you never planned to kill me, I was only too stubborn to accept it."

"I thought you hated me," Iseis's voice faltered "I thought you would be happy to see me leave and eagerly marry the Frey girl instead."

He moved so he could look at her face and he brushed his thumb gently across her cheek "I could never hate you Iseis," Robb said honestly

She nodded, accepting the answer and breathed a sigh of relief as his fingers still gently tangled in her hair.

"My Uncle Edmure tells me that some of my banners are still eager to get rid of you." Robb admitted to Iseis "Roose Bolton is particularly fond of the idea of sending you back to King's Landing."

"That man is despicable," She said with an obvious hate in her tone.

"I won't let alone take you away from me," Robb swore as he held her tighter

"Ever?" Iseis sat up, resting on her elbow so she could look at him.

"I'll die before that happens," He pressed his forehead to her's gently, their skin was barely brushing.

"I love you Robb," Iseis said softly

"I love you," He said back "You're the most important thing to me Iseis, you always have been. I won't let my banners decide what to do with you, I promise. I won't let you go."

"Will we ever be the same as we were?" Her voice was still quiet

Robb didn't know how to answer that. He swallowed a lump forming in the back of his throat and he felt his heart beginning to beat faster with each second. Deep down Robb knew the answer, and he also knew he couldn't lie to her. Robb shook his head "No," He could see sadness surround her green eyes and she looked down. Robb lifted her chin so she was looking back at him "But that doesn't mean that we can't try to make it like it was," He told her.

She smiled and rested her head back on his chest, her fingers gently trailing up her skin until it reached his scar on his shoulder "How did you get it?"

"An arrow. It was the reason it took me so long to get back to you,"

"Did it hurt?" Her fingers still moved around the scar, outlining it and tracing along its lines.

"No, I couldn't really feel it. I wasn't able to get to a maester because I lost too much blood. All I could think of was lying down and sleeping... That was when I really hit me that I needed to get back to you. I thought of you until I lost consciousness."

"What about me did you think of?" Iseis asked

"Your smile, and how your eyes sparkle when you're happy. I thought of how you always bit your lip to stop yourself from cussing at me when you're mad. I thought about how your hair blew around your face when there was a strong wind." He brushed his fingers gently under her jawline "I thought of how you used to go crazy when I kissed you there. And how you would moan my name and beg for me when we wrestled in between the sheets. I thought of every single dip and curve you had on your body, and how your back would arch and your hands would tangle in my hair while my head was between your legs." Robb's playful smirk was noticeable even in the dark

"You thought of dirty things," She smiled as he pressed his lips to her head again.

"That's because I wanted to do all those things to you," He admitted while his hand slid up her slender waist "I missed the closeness that came with it, I missed being able to touch you and seeing how much you needed me."

"I missed that too," She nodded gently "I only wanted you, Robb. I only wanted you back. And when you did come back... Well, things weren't the same. I thought things would be different when you returned, I thought you would make love to me like it was your last night alive," She chuckled slightly

Robb began pressing kissed all along her skin "I could still make love to you like that,"

She swallowed a tightening feeling in her throat "I thought you said you didn't want to rush things, that there were still things that we needed to cover."

Robb gently rolled her over so she was on her back and he was on top of her, her arms pinned above her head as he held them tightly.

"I think I made a mistake by saying that. I told you that I wanted to make it perfect, and that we should wait for the perfect moment... You told me once that there is no such thing as a perfect moment, and if I end up waiting for it I'll be waiting forever. Maybe it is a bit rushed, but I have waited for nearly three months to be with you again. And what else is there to cover? I already told you that I love you and that I'm never leaving you. I already told you that we'll work things out eventually. I already told you that you're mine, now let me show you as well."

Iseis's nodded in confirmation and her heart was pounding as he spoke, her breath began to grow heavy. His hands slid from her wrists pinned above her head down where they reached her breasts and he felt her up gently. Iseis moaned softly as he continued putting his hands on her and his mouth attached to her neck and kissing down it.

She felt him hard against her lower body and she knew he wanted this just as much as she did. Iseis closed her eyes and threw her head back as his mouth attached to the tops to her breasts that were exposed by her night-dress. Robb's mouth ravaged her mercilessly and it caused her to spread her legs eagerly for him and wrap them around his torso so her thighs were against his hips and he was grinding his lower body into her, making her feel how much she turned him on.

Robb's lips continued to gingerly press to the skin of her breasts and he pulled the tops of her dress down just enough so he could get them out and continue with pressing kisses all over them.

His hands went to her thighs where they slid up and down, his nails slightly digging into her as he pressed a little too aggressively. His hands eventually brought her dress up around her hips and exposed her core.

He tried to get her dress off of her completely but they ended up just getting it tangled and stuck. Iseis laughed as he tried to get the dress off of her head but was unable to. She giggled more as she heard him muttering curses under his breath as they tried to still get it off.

Finally he pulled it back over her head so it was still on her and in its original spot, giving up on trying to untangle it.

Robb took hold of the fabric in front of her breasts. He tore it down, the sound of the fabric ripping in half could be heard throughout the entire room. Usually Iseis would have been mad, but at that moment she couldn't care less. Robb continued ripping her dress open and finally he was able to get it off of her so she laid underneath him totally naked. His eyes traveled up and down her and he pressed his forehead to her's and told her in a rough voice "You're even more beautiful than I remember,"

Her thumb brushed his cheek gently as he leaned in to kiss her, his mouth on top of her's and their lips molding together. His tongue slipped into her mouth as the kiss deepened and his hand slid from her breasts, down her stomach, and down between her legs which was already soaking for him.

His fingers ran through her and Iseis moaned against his lips and her hands went to undo his sleeping pants and get him as naked as she was.

Two of his fingers entered her lightly and Iseis called out, pleasure coursing through her and she rolled her hips into his hand, only wanting more. Iseis moved her lips down his neck and up his jaw, running her tongue along it until she reached his lips and kissed him sweetly on the corner of his mouth before going back to his jaw. From there she trailed up until she bit his earlobe lightly and caused him to groan and buck into her and Iseis knew he was struggling to not just grab her by the hips and take her already.

Her belly was filled with an aching need and a tightening feeling began to form deep within her. What he was doing with his hands felt so damn good and the feeling of him pleasuring her was so different from what she remembered. Much to her embarrassment in the long hours of the night she had done to herself what he was doing to her then. But picturing him never satisfied her, it wasn't real enough for her. But this was, and Iseis felt herself becoming undone by his actions.

She needed him more than ever to fill her up and move with her like they used to. She needed to feel him inside of her, their skin pressed against each other. Iseis didn't care how they did it, whether it was rough like he sometimes did her when they were both feeling frisky. Or if it was sweet and filled with gentleness and love, like how they mostly did it. Iseis didn't even care, she just needed him, all of him.

"Robb, stop." Iseis begged him and his fingers stopped moving inside of her.

"Iseis what's wrong? Have I hurt you?" He asked, his voice filled with concern

She shook her head, not wanting Robb to think he had done something wrong "No," Iseis said quickly "I just want... I need you," She corrected herself, she didn't just want him anymore, she _needed_ him desperately.

Robb chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip before a mischievous look appeared on his face "I'm not done with you yet."

His lips began marking their way down her skin, from her neck to her collarbone, down to the valley of her breasts and then her breasts themselves, which he administered his attention to both equally, and down her stomach. She was still fairly flat for being only three months pregnant, a small bump was the only thing that could really be seen, but it was barely noticeable. Robb kissed her naval gently and muttered sweet words to her that almost made her heart melt. He continued going lower, right until he was between her legs.

His breath was hot against her but Iseis found herself shivering. Her heartbeat raced as she anticipated what he was about to do next and her body squirmed as he roughly grabbed hold of her hips. Finally he took her in his mouth and began sucking and biting lightly at her womanhood. Iseis squealed in a very unladylike fashion when he flicked his tongue against her and Iseis covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. She didn't want to wake up the entire Keep, the thought of people knowing what they were doing caused her to blush.

Her breathing grew heavier and her chest rose and fell rapidly as Robb continued with his merciless attack with his lips. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pushed his head down more, urging him to continue and not to stop. Iseis didn't know what she would do if he stopped now, she would probably cry if he did. She needed this so badly, she couldn't remember a time where she had been so sexually frustrated in her entire life.

Iseis threw her head back and squirmed as he continued and brought her to her climax. She screamed for him when she finally released and Robb didn't stop until she had finished completely.

When he climbed back on top of her they were both sweaty and panting. He smiled as his hand ran up her bare hip and he pulled her against him

"I love it when you call out for me like that," Robb's lips were upturned in a smirk as he spoke.

Iseis laughed slightly before he kissed her and brought her even closer, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and they kissed deeply. They were under the covers and he was back on top of her. Iseis gasped as she felt his hardness between her legs and ready to enter her. Robb used her surprise to open her mouth and invade her with his skillful tongue. Iseis seemed to melt against him them, wanting to be closer than it was physically possible.

She broke apart to look in his eyes and her heart was pounding against her chest. Iseis touched his cheek gently and swallowed the oncoming strangling feeling in her throat as she felt choked up with emotion. Something about the tenderness in his touches and the look of want and love in his eyes made tears begin to form. He brushed his lips lightly against hers and they barely touched as be lifted her hips and then had her wrap her thighs around him, locking his position in place.

"I'm so in love with you," Iseis whispered quietly

Robb put his face in the crook of her neck and she felt his breath heavy against her skin.

"You're sure that you want this?" He asked her, pushing himself in lightly so only his tip was inside if her.

Iseis nodded and suddenly was filled with him. She cried out in surprise and pain as he was in her all the way to the hilt and she threw her head back at the feeling. The connection was so sudden that it caught her off guard. They hadn't made love in a long time and Iseis found the feeling of him tucked inside of her again to be uncomfortable. It didn't hurt like she thought it would, but it was just...foreign.

Then she realized that she no longer knew him like she once did. She used to be able to memorize his body, how his muscles quivered and felt under her palms. How his veins ran up his forearms and hands, how his fingers felt when they intertwined with hers. The way his hips would lightly brush her's as they joined together as they made love. Or how strong his back felt when she pressed her palms into it as he was on top of her. She had forgotten the feel of him, even to the point where she barely remembered what he lips felt like against hers.

Iseis realized she was softly crying when Robb began to kiss away her tears. His kiss against her face was gentle and sweet and it mare her heart swell with love even more.

He seemed to know what she was sad about though. He pressed his forehead against her's, their noses lightly brushing and their lips barely touching. He didn't need to say anything, in that gesture all he meant to say was expressed. Her mother once told her that there were times where words could not capture to essence of the moment, and this was one of those times. The phrase 'actions speak louder than words' come to her mind in that instant. Nothing Robb could have said would have made her feel better than that gesture of sheer love could have.

Iseis closed her eyes and he returned his face back to the crook of her neck. His hands tangled with her's and they gripped tightly and they were held against each other.

Robb was grunting and groaning against her but Iseis remained mostly quiet, except for the soft moaning that would sometimes escape her lips, but mainly she just focused on the feeling. Her stomach clenched with the feeling of love that was bubbling inside of her that came with every gently thrust of his pelvic into her's. She felt complete for the first time since he left, she felt at home and safe wrapped up into him.

It would be impossible to not attack him and pounce on him every waking moment after this. All she wanted was this, him against her, feeling as though their bodies were specifically made to be joined together. She never wanted to leave that room, and knowing that they would eventually have to upset her.

He affected her in ways he could never know, and she craved the feeling of what he did to her. He broke down every barrier she had ever built, but he did not make her weaker by doing so. No, he had made her his queen and made her stronger. She was different around him, not the fragile little girl she once was when she first came to him. Iseis loved how he made her feel, and she wanted to feel like that for the rest of her days.

"Iseis," He moaned her name as realization struck her. It was _her_ name he was moaning, it was because her that caused the feared Young Wolf to act like this. She caused his undoing just as he caused her's. Iseis had so much power over him, she could affect him in ways that were still unknown to her. She was the ruin of him just as much as he was the ruin of her,

"I love you," He said in a rough voice.

And just like that she was sent over the edge. His hips pounded into hers faster and harder as he neared his release as well. Robb's thrusts became jerky and sloppy as he began to spill himself into her. He twitched inside of her and both of them called out into the night. Neither one of them cared about how noisy they were now, they didn't care if anyone heard.

Suddenly Robb stilled inside of her and Iseis felt his seed pool into her and travel up. He rested her head on her breasts and laid on top of her as both of them tried to catch their breath, satisfaction coursing through their bodies.

Their bodies were sweaty and they stuck together as they just laid there while the cool air drifted in from the windows.

"That was so much better than I remembered it," Robb panted and she ran her hands through his sweaty hair "Tell me again why it took us to long to do this?"

"I don't even know," Iseis sighed deeply

"Well," He moved up so he was no longer resting his head on her rising and falling chest "It was certainly worth the wait,"

Iseis smiled and then giggled while a blush appeared on her face "Do you think we woke all of Riverrun?"

"Oh undoubtedly," He winked before kissing her cheek and rolling off of her, pulling out of her womanhood in the process. Iseis felt a sense of loss when he removed himself, knowing that their moment of closeness and intimacy had ended.

Robb pulled her into him, his arms wrapping around her and her's wrapping around him. Iseis buried her face in his neck and inhaled his familiar northern scent of firewood and snow now mixed with sweat.

Iseis sighed and closed her eyes "I missed that,"

"The sex?"

"No, just being close to you." She answered in a small whisper "I missed you so much, Robb."

"Well I'm home now, I'm here with you. You don't have to worry anymore,"

Their hands seemed to find each other, their fingers interlaced and the two of them looked at how they fit perfectly together and molded against the other's. They way it fit was like pieces of a puzzle all coming together, fitting perfectly. Almost like they were made for each other.

"I'll thank the gods everyday for bringing you to me," Robb whispered to her and placed a kiss on her head as Iseis started drifting off. Her mind eventually went blank as sleep overcame her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I really have nothing to say about that chapter... I've done like three sex scenes in this story and <em>still<em> I am awkward when it comes down to it. Anyway, review and show your support! Remember that more reviews = faster updates!**

**Next chapter: Let's just have excessive cute moments between our main characters. I'm not ready to do another intense chapter just yet. Plus, Cat and Iseis sort thing out between them.**

**-Amelia**

**Follow, favorite and review-let's try to reach past 300! It'll make me happy :)**


	37. Family against Family

**hanks My Name is Anon, Ana Katharyn, RHatch89, Stylin'Fire, The Cynical Nerd, HermioneandMarcus, HopelessRomantic44, CLTex, ZabuzasGirl, DarylDixon'sLover, and the guest reviewers for finally getting me past 300 reviews! Like I said in the last chapter, I'm not ready to do more intense stuff just yet. I feel like it's still in the rebuilding stage of Robb and Iseis's relationship, so I'll just focus on that. Again, I didn't really spend a whole lot of time editing.. Since if I were to do a really good job editing it would take me like three hours. And let's be real, no one has time for that.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 36<em>

When Robb woke up he expected to be in an empty bed again. At first he was surprised to see a woman in his arms, but then he recognized the dark brown hair and the way her hand softly rested on his that was wrapped around her center.

Robb looked at Iseis and saw her sleeping peacefully. She was breathing heavily, her bare chest was rising and falling in rhythm. Robb hoped she always felt this peaceful while resting in his arms, he hoped she would always wish to sleep by his side and to never leave.

Robb was going to crawl out of the bed and let Iseis sleep for a bit, but then he realized he couldn't bear to leave her. He pressed his lips to Iseis's neck softly, and he moved his hand from where it was resting under her breast and placed it on the soft skin of her hip.

Robb continued to move his lips up her the back of her neck and up over her shoulder and her collar-bone.

"No," Iseis muttered sleepily and turned on her side more.

Robb chuckled and bit her shoulder lightly, causing her to slap at his ass in a way to tell him to stop.

"No," She groaned again

"Wake up love." Robb whispered

"Robb Stark, let me sleep." Iseis pulled most of the furs on his side over to hers "You kept me up most of the night, I deserve to sleep in the morning."

"Don't you want to get a head start on your day? You could go to the library or have breakfast with my mother?"

"I don't want to do that." She muttered again and Robb continued kissing her.

"What do you want then?"

"I want to sleep a bit longer. Then I want to have morning sex with you, and then maybe have a nice bath..." She sighed sleepily and yawned "And then have breakfast, and after then I can go to the library."

"If I could I would stick around to give you your wish," Seven Hells, he really wished she didn't mention the morning sex. Now he was more than tempted to stay in bed with her until noon, for-filling whatever need she might have. "But I have to prepare to move out. We're leaving in two days, and you need to get ready as well."

"I have all day to do that," She sighed and rolled over more.

Robb smirked as he got an idea. He began kissing under her jaw and near her neck, causing her to come to life with energy. He heard her moan and felt her shiver under his touch. Robb then slid his hand between her thighs.

"You know, I may be able to fit morning sex into my schedule after all." He whispered in her ear as he touched her womanhood. She still had his seed dried between her legs and his hand continued its assault, his fingers playing and teasing her.

Iseis moaned and she felt his index finger enter her. Iseis felt his cock begin to harden against her backside and she smirked as she reached behind her and began to pump his length.

Just as Robb was about to enter his second finger there was a knock at the door. Suddenly both of them had lost the mood, and Robb rolled his eyes annoyed and clenched his jaw, muttering something about something always interrupting and Iseis giggled.

"Your Grace?" A serving girl asked as both Robb and Iseis got under the covers even more. Robb sat up against the headboard and Iseis rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around him as she breathed him in. Robb protectively wrapped his arm around her as well.

"Come in," Robb answered and two girls entered.

They both bowed respectively and then they saw Iseis they almost looked shocked. "Oh, my Queen. We were expecting you to be in your own chambers, we didn't think to bring you breakfast."

"That's fine," Iseis answered.

"Would you like us to run you a bath?" It was obvious by the girl's smirk that she knew that Robb and Iseis had been up to all night, she suspected Iseis would need a bath to clean after what had happened.

"Yes please, and bring me one of my gowns as well. The long green one." Robb's fingertips gently ran up and down the bare skin of Iseis's exposed back.

Just then Lady Catelyn came in and she smiled in a somewhat blush in seeing both her son and his wife in such a position, obviously not wearing any clothes under their furs.

Iseis blushed when Catelyn came in as well, and she made sure to pull the furs up even higher.

"Well look at you love birds," She chuckled "I came to see if you would like to have breakfast this morning with me Iseis, and you weren't in your chambers. This was the next place I thought of, and I see my suspicions were correct."

"I would love to join you for breakfast," Iseis nodded "I only need to wash and dress."

"Take all the time you need, dear. And Robb, Edmure and Blackfish were looking for you. They have some news that their scouts picked up."

"Thank-you." Robb nodded "We'll be out in a moment."

Catelyn then nodded and rushed out of the room. It was clear for all three of them that it was an awkward meeting. Soon the serving girls followed after they fed the fire, set Robb's breakfast and prepared Iseis's bath.

Iseis sighed "I suppose I should get up." She sat up and threw her legs over the side, all the furs falling off of her naked body. Robb watched as she got up and walked to the other side of the room. He was sorely regretting them getting interrupted. "Are you going to join me in my bath?" Iseis inquired

"Maybe tonight," Robb exhaled deeply and then got up as well, stretching. "I'll quickly wash up, I need to go speak to the scouts."

Robb went over to a wash basin and took a damp cloth, rubbing some of the sweat from his skin and just washing himself enough so he could get through the day.

He turned around just as Iseis poured some rose scented oils into the bath, still as naked as her name-day. She smirked and saw the look in his eyes "You know it's rude to stare," She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from smiling.

Robb chuckled and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him tightly, her bare skin against his "Well how can I resist staring when you're so beautiful?"

He ran his hand through her hair and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Iseis's hands rested on his biceps as they continued kissing, their teeth clashing together. Robb managed to open her mouth to him by using his tongue and he heard her soft moaning against his lips. He kissed her harder, pushing her against the desk and hoisting her leg up around him.

Suddenly Iseis backed away from the kiss and pushed against his chest, moving him away from her and stopping him from pinning her against the desk. "No, you have a meeting to get to."

"I've been to enough meetings to last me a lifetime," Robb protested and his hands went back to her hips.

"No," Iseis insisted stubbornly as he tried kissing her neck.

"Yes," Robb argued and the smirked "We can get this done in five minutes if you stop protesting."

"You may be the King, but I decide when we tumble in the sheets. And I say no because you have a meeting to get to!" She laughed and pushed him away even more.

"Five minutes," Robb repeated and gave her the best begging puppy dog look he could manage.

"You really shouldn't do that," Iseis laughed "You don't look good when you beg."

He pinched her side playfully, causing her to laugh and slap his hand away. Robb chuckled when he started to tickle her and Iseis called out, thrashing to get him away from her and screaming and laughing at the same time. His fingers moved against her skin and Iseis giggled and finally was able to push him away and run to the other side of the room so the bed separated them.

"Come here!" Robb laughed and urged her over

Iseis shook her head "No!" She had a smile on her face and it caused Robb's heart to melt.

"Iseis get over here." Robb ordered teasingly "That is a command from your King."

She shook her head again and smiled even wider "Never,"

He lunged for her and was able to grab her and pull her on the bed, still tickling her as she screamed and called out for mercy. He continued tickling her though but Iseis somehow managed to get ontop of him and pull his hands away, holding them tightly.

"Now I have you," She chuckled as she straddled him "I've won,"

"Very well," Robb sighed remorsefully "Take me away, I'm your prisoner. Do what you will with me."

She placed his hands back on her waist but this time he made no move to tickle her. She leaned down and he looked in her beautiful eyes as she hovered over him "Unfortunately for you, I don't take prisoners." She whispered before kissing him deeply. His hands gently ran up and down her waist and hers tangled in his hair. Their tongues wrestled and their mouths opened as their grew more passionate. Robb shifted her she was firmly against his manhood and Iseis broke apart and sighed with a small smirk "You have a meeting,"

Robb exhaled deeply and nodded "You're right," She shifted from him and they both got up off of the bed

"Now get dressed before you attack me again," She threw him his clothes and his eyes followed her as she entered her bath.

"So now you're the one giving me orders?" He chuckled

"I've always given you orders, now hurry up and get to your meeting!" Her voice was light and teasing

"What my Queen wants is what she shall get." Robb replied and did as he was told.

He continued to watch her as he got dressed, throwing on his breeches and a new shirt and then putting on his boots when he sat down at the table for breakfast. Iseis noticed him watching her as he bit into an apple. She smirked and continued to rub soap on her arms. "Are you enjoying yourself watching me?"

"Very," He took another bite "My only regret is that I couldn't be in there with you."

"By that wolfish look in your eye and the way you were acting earlier, I'd say I'm lucky you're not in here with me. Otherwise you'd already be taking me and we'd never getting anything productive done today." She chuckled.

Robb sighed and quickly grabbed his cloak, the apple still in hand as he finished it. He grabbed some other fruit after he was done with it and then quickly tied his cloak. "I'll be back tonight. Don't wait up for me, I may be late."

"Alright,"

"Please try to stay out of trouble until I return," Robb teased and Iseis rolled her eyes and sank more into the tub.

"I'll make no promises," Iseis replied with a mischievous gleam in her green eyes.

"I almost forgot," Robb closed the door and walked back into the room over to Iseis. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips "I love you," He said as he left and walked out of the door, finally leaving their chambers to meet with his scouts.

Iseis was left after that chuckling in disbelief and smiling to herself like a silly love-struck girl. She leaned back in the tub and sighed to herself, unable to remember a time when she was as happy as she was in that moment.

* * *

><p>Iseis sat outside with Lady Stark, sipping tea. Finally it was a nice day out and not raining for once. Lady Stark smiled when she saw how happy Iseis looked.<p>

"I trust everything is alright between you and Robb?"

"Yes, it is. It's more than alright, thank-you,"

Catelyn smiled "It's good to see you so happy," Seeing Iseis happy made Cat forget about her own troubles. The girl cheered people up and brought up their spirits just by her presence. "I wanted to congratulate you, Robb tells me that you are expecting."

"Yes, I am." Iseis took another sip of the tea "The maester said I am nearly three months along."

"Children truly are the greatest joy. You will love yours so dearly, I'm very happy for you."

Iseis's smile faded "I'm sorry to hear about Bran and Rickon,"

Catelyn's smile faded as well, all traces of happiness were gone from her face. "Had I been with them... I wonder if things would have been different, had I gone to Winterfell."

"Had you gone to Winterfell you could have been killed too," Iseis reasoned, and tried to make Cat see it was not her fault "Robb has lost so many people already, he can't afford to lose you too."

"I should have been there with them... Oh, my poor babies." Catelyn shook her head in disbelief. "This war is hard, I sometimes wonder if it will ever end."

Iseis set her tea down and put her hands in her lap. "I sometimes wonder the same thing. I'm so scared of what will happen, no one can win without someone I love getting hurt."

"It must be hard especially for you. You've been very brave, Iseis."

There was silence between the two. The sounds that could be heard was birds chirping, and the wind that shook the trees with its mighty gusts. Iseis pulled her cloak up even more to shield herself from the wind.

Catelyn looked out and sighed deeply "I know they're out there somewhere."

"Who?" Iseis frowned

"Bran and Rickon, Theon didn't kill them. I never liked my husband's ward, but he wouldn't kill the boys."

Iseis couldn't believe that, unfortunately. When she had visited Winterfell her experiences with the Iron Islander were not positive. He was crude and all he thought of was how to get between woman's thighs. The only reason Iseis ever tolerated him was because he was Robb's best friend... But that was it. However, when she had become a prisoner Theon hadn't been as friendly with her as he was in Winterfell. He wasn't crude, he barely even talked to her. Clearly he didn't think some half Lannister half Baratheon scum was worth the time anymore.

"I hope you're right." Iseis said sadly.

"And Arya too, I know she's still alive. That girl was as tough as nails." Now Cat was just wishful thinking. There was no way Arya could survive alone like that. Iseis had feared the worst when she heard that Lord Stark had first been arrested. Iseis heard of Sansa, but not Arya. Iseis was afraid Arya had been killed the day of the massacre. She didn't have the heart to tell that to Cat though, she couldn't crush the woman's spirits.

"You loved your children very much," Iseis noticed.

"With all my heart," Catelyn smiled at Iseis slightly "You will find out yourself just what lengths you will go to protect yours."

"I'm sorry," Iseis swallowed "I should have been traded for Sansa. If it weren't for me, she could have been back already."

"No, no. I don't blame you, Iseis. I did at first, and I'm sorry. But I didn't trust you, I didn't think you really held affections for my son. But now I see you truly do, and I'm sorry that I blamed you. We will get Sansa back another way, one that doesn't involve trading the woman my son is in love with."

Iseis smiled at that, knowing everything was fixed between her and Cat. And that Cat didn't hold her personally responsible for all that has happened.

Finally Cat breathed in deeply "Do you truly care for your uncle?"

"Yes," Iseis nodded "He's been more like a father to me than my actual father."

"Do you wish to see him? I imagine him finding you were wed to Robb came as a shock."

"I would," Iseis nodded but her face dropped "But Robb has forbidden it."

"I plan to visit him soon, you could come with me."

Iseis frowned. She had only just fixed things with Robb, she didn't need any more things to fight with him about. But however, it would allow her to see her Uncle Jaime, and to explain things to him.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Of course," Catelyn nodded "I understand,"

Iseis didn't know why Lady Stark would want to speak to her uncle. Let alone why would she want Iseis to speak to him as well. Iseis just didn't think it was a good idea. Not after everything that had happened with Robb already. They were finally just working things out, she didn't need anything else to create a divide between them.

But to explain to her uncle would be nice. After all, he probably hated her now. Iseis couldn't stand it when someone didn't like her. It was a fatal flaw she had, she had to be loved by everyone. And when someone didn't like her or spoke ill of her, it bothered her to some extent. Having Uncle Jaime hate her was so much worse though.

"How is your father?" Iseis wondered. She had not spoken to Lord Hoster Tully since Robb had returned.

Cat sighed "He's getting worse. I fear that if I am to leave he will simply slip away."

"I'm sorry," What else do you say when someone's father is dying?

Catelyn shook her head "It makes me wonder how many more lives of the people I love will this war take before it's over."

"None, hopefully."

She smiled slightly, but Iseis could see the sadness behind her grin. Catelyn seemed to have lost the most in this war. She had lost her husband, her two daughters, her sons, her father, her home, and her last remaining son was fighting a war no one thought he could win.

"Iseis, I did not call you here just for your company."

"Oh?" Iseis frowned "Then what did you call me for?"

"I'm sorry to say that I am not the only one losing people in this war. Your Uncle Renly was murdered while I was visiting."

Iseis was shocked. She felt sadness well up, but she didn't cry. "By Stannis?"

Catelyn didn't answer at first. She didn't want tell the girl that her suspicions were correct. But then again, she deserved to know. "Yes,"

Iseis's brow creased and she wondered how one brother could murder the other for some stupid ugly chair made of swords. "I always have been quite fond of my Uncle Renly." She had never been as close to him as Jaime or Tyrion, but she still cared for him. "He used to give all my siblings and I these pets when we were younger. Myrcella always lost hers." Iseis smiled, remembering the little girl and her Uncle.

"I'm truly sorry,"

"His bride Margaery? What became of her?"

"I do not know. I only know that her brother Loras has gone to support Joffrey." Iseis knew what the poor girl must have gone through after losing her husband. Iseis thought Robb was dead and it was the worst thing that she had ever felt.

"Has anyone come to support us?"

"No," Catelyn sighed "Not to my knowledge so far."

"What? Why?" Iseis couldn't understand it "So they all chose Joffrey or Stannis?"

"I fear they must have."

That wasn't right. They had to see that Stannis was a cold man and Joffrey was a sadist who only cared for the throne. "I cannot believe Stannis would murder his own brother," Iseis said in disbelief "I have always thought him to be cold and distant, but I never thought of him as a kin-killer."

"I'm not sure what I saw exactly. It was a shadow that killed Renly. But it took Stannis's form, it could have only been him."

"Or something the Red Woman has come up with." Iseis chewed on her lip. She had heard many tales of her Uncle's red priestess, it was said that the reason her hair was so red was because she drank blood. However, Iseis didn't believe that, but it still didn't mean that there wasn't something dark about her.

"I saw the priestess while I was there. I saw Stannis as well." Cat told her.

"Did he say anything?"

"Plenty, all while Renly taunted him. He was surprised to see me negotiating with Renly. I fear he bears no love for Robb now. He threatened to march on us after he takes King's Landing,"

Iseis frowned even more at that. Stannis would truly march on Robb? But he was her husband! She was Stannis's niece. But then it became clear that family didn't matter anymore. It was every man for himself in this game. After all, Stannis had killed his own little brother! He probably wouldn't think twice before running his niece and her husband through with his sword.

Iseis had previously believed that she was invincible just because she had ties to all those trying to win the throne. But clearly as soon as she married Robb none of those ties mattered. Joffrey, her own brother had sent a man to kill her only a few days ago!

Iseis then realized how stupid she was. Of course family and blood no longer mattered! What made her think she was so special? She wasn't special at all! And this war had turned to the worst. It had turned family against family.

Even Iseis had done that. She had betrayed her family and turned her back on them for Robb. And yet again, Iseis was hit with the cold reality that the game could only be won by betrayal, nothing more.

It pained her to think that there would be even more betrayal before the war was over. She really began to wonder what type of world was she birthing her child into. There was no place safe for her to raise it. She couldn't raise it in a war camp! And where else could she go? Not Winterfell, thanks to it being burnt to the ground.

Certainly not King's Landing! And not Casterly Rock either. Before if she had no other option and she was truly desperate she would had went to Storm's End, to where Renly held power. But now it was Stannis's, and Iseis was at a loss.

She could always stay at Riverrun, but she doubted how much longer it would stay safe.

Iseis guessed she would worry about that later. She would cross that bridge when it comes, not before. After all, there was no point in worrying about something that was not to happen for a few months at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked that chapter! Let me know what you thought of it.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Catelyn frees Jaime.**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	38. The Wolf Judges the Lion

**Thanks to Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy, merrygolds, The Cynical Nerd, CLTex, darkwolf76, Stylin'Fire, guest (Daybreak96), HermioneandMarcus, Sparky She-Demon, ZabuzasGirl, Katheryne B, RHatch89, Naruhina1519, and DarylDixon'sLover for the reviews! This one is definitely not my best chapter, I'll just admit that now. Also I was a bit short of time today so the editing is a bit rough, ignore any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 37<em>

They had left Riverrun days ago. Already Iseis was missing the privacy of her bedchambers; it was hard getting used to living in a tent again. She found the cot she and Robb slept on more uncomfortable than she remembered. She figured it was only because she was beginning to grow more from her pregnancy.

One thing Iseis forgot was how noisy a war camp was. Because there were no walls and only tent fabric Iseis heard everything. She heard the men with their whores and their stupid drunken remarks. She also realized just how absolutely disgusting men were. Just the other day she and Lady Stark were walking around the camp when they rounded a corner to see two men seeing just how far they could spit. Being raised in the Red Keep Iseis had never seen such things. And that wasn't even the worst of what she had seen...

Gods, why didn't she stay in Riverrun? Iseis found herself asking that question constantly. She knew the answer though; she was there for Robb. She was there to help him and talk to him, to be his support and partner. And when Iseis thought of it that way, she really didn't mind tagging along.

Iseis sat brushing her hair on the fifteenth night they had been away from Riverrun. She had been alone most of the day, reading different pieces of literature that she enjoyed. As Iseis sat and brushed her hair she saw something appear in the mirror. She smiled and turned around to see Robb come in. Grey Wind was on his heels, going over to see Iseis and wagging his tail.

Iseis had worn nothing but Robb's robe and her hair was soaking from her bath she finished having. She and Robb said nothing as he took off of his armor. She only glanced over once to see his bare chest, covering in scars that she had meant to ask about but never knew how to address the topic.

Grey Wind whimpered as he put his head on Iseis's lap, wanting her to pet him. Iseis continued to brush her hair though. She liked the wolf, but only to a certain extent. The beast never treated her like he treated Robb. Grey Wind was always trying to sit on top of her, and not beside her. He was always forever tugging at her skirts and pulling at the fabric. The wolf was almost always pawing at her leg and whimpering, trying to get her to pet him and rub his stomach.

Iseis didn't care for him when he did that. It showed her that he didn't respect her like he did Robb. He listened to every word Robb said, yet as soon as Iseis told him to do something as easy as 'stay' the wolf would cock his head and look at her like he couldn't believe she was actually trying to command him to do something.

Iseis could feel just from the atmosphere that Robb was still stressed, even more so since earlier today when they had spoken briefly at breakfast.

Iseis began to reach to her night table to set her Direwolf necklace down for the night. She wore the necklace all the time, the only time she really took it off was when she was bathing and sleeping. But as soon as her hand moved to place it down Grey Wind had snatched the necklace in his mouth right out of her hand.

"Grey Wind!" Iseis exclaimed angrily and the wolf only ran to Robb. The wolf bounded over as though he was proud to have stolen her necklace "Put it down!"

Robb looked up to his wolf and chuckled to see what he had brought him. "What do you have there? Give it to me." The wolf released it from his jaw and dropped it in Robb's outstretched hand.

Iseis looked to see her nearly nude husband chuckle as he saw the necklace. "No more of that. This Iseis's, not yours." Robb walked over to join her on the bed, getting behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"That wolf of yours absolutely hates me." She rolled her eyes

"He doesn't hate you. He only wants your attention." Robb kissed her neck gently.

"By pulling at my skirts, frightening my horse, and growing at me when I so much as kiss you?" She sighed as Robb placed her necklace back in her hand. His hands ran up her shoulders and gently rested there.

"He only growls at you when you get too rough with those needy kisses you sometime give." Robb chuckled and kissed down her neck and began undoing the robe she had on.

"The needy kisses? Is that what you call them?" She smirked and held his hand where they were, not allowing him to take off the robe.

"Yes," Robb bit her shoulder lightly "You kiss a particular way when you want to make love."

"You give those you too." Iseis sighed "You're kisses can be just as needy as mine."

"I never said they weren't." Robb laughed as he finally succeeded in getting the robe off. He then undid his own breeches and they both climbed into bed and under the furs.

Grey Wind peered over to see what was happening and he begged to be allowed to come up onto the bed as well. Robb ignored the wolf's whining, but to Iseis it only caused her to be irritated and huff in annoyance.

Robb kissed her gently good-night and then they both laid on the bed in silence. Iseis needed to sleep desperately. It had been a long day riding, and both Iseis and Robb were irritated. Iseis had wanted to talk, to see what was up with him. But Robb clearly didn't, he had avoided speaking to her, that much was obvious.

Iseis's hand went to her pregnant stomach where she drew onto her skin with her finger in lazy and incoherent patterns. She felt Robb get closer behind her, his lips on her shoulder and his manhood against her rear. She felt him sigh and his hand trailed to her stomach as well.

She could feel his breath slow on her shoulder and grow heavier. Iseis wondered how in the Seven Hells he was managing to fall asleep so quickly with his damn wolf making such a racket. The animal kept growling and whimpering at something, wanting to get up on the bed with them. Iseis huffed in an annoyed fashion as she listened the wolf's begging. There was no way she was going to fall asleep with it making such a terrible noise. She put up with it for a few minutes but it got to the point where she was getting angry.

"Robb," She whispered.

"Shhh," He shushed her "Go to sleep, love." He groaned tiredly and his hand went over hers as she held it against her stomach where their baby rested inside.

"I can't." Iseis protested and she heard Robb yawn behind her.

"Just close your eyes and stop talking. Count some imaginary sheep if you want to... Mother always said that helped, I never—," He paused to yawn again "—found it all that effective though."

"I can't fall asleep with Grey Wind whining like that!" She hissed.

"He'll stop eventually."

"Robb," Iseis groaned and gripped his hand tightly "Please, just tell him to stop."

She heard her husband sigh "Grey Wind, out."

Iseis didn't see the wolf but she heard him get up and exit the tent. "Happy?" Robb asked her, she could hear he was annoyed.

"Yes, thank-you."

"Now," Robb kissed her head lazily and then pulled the furs higher up "Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

Iseis couldn't sleep though, she had no idea how long she stared at the canopy of the tent as Robb's arm was still draped around her center. She felt the scratchiness of his beard against her shoulder and his warm breath hitting the back of her neck.

Iseis laid there while unmoving. She sighed deeply and tried to close her eyes and fall asleep. But her mind would just not shut off. She wasn't sure why, but she knew there was something that had to be done, something that had to be told.

Iseis knew Robb was stressed, she should have pushed him more to talk about what was bothering him. But then the fear creeped up in the back of her head. What if he still didn't fully trust her? What if he still thought of her as a traitor?

She heard his gentle snores and his breathing rising and falling in a timely rhythm. Iseis had no idea how long she had tried to fall asleep, but sleep would just not come to her.

At first she tried adjusting the furs on top of her. Maybe she was too warm? She pulled some off, allowing the cold air to hit her naked body, but it didn't help. And soon she began feeling cold, even with Robb's warm body nestled against her back and his arm around her.

She pulled the furs back up and then rolled her eyes, wondering why the hell she couldn't find sleep. She huffed, annoyed with her herself and closed her eyes. Yet sleep did not come. She could have laid there for hours, that's how long it seemed. She was tired but sleep would not come to her and that was what frustrated Iseis the most.

But as Iseis tried to find sleep, she felt something touch her shoulder and her eyes shot open at the foreign feeling, knowing it wasn't Robb.

Iseis sat up and frowned as she saw the person, gently touching her. "Cat?"

Lady Catelyn lifted her hand off of Iseis and raised her finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. She then pointed to Robb, she clearly didn't want him to wake up.

Iseis frowned, wondering what on earth Lady Stark was doing in their tent in the middle of the night. Catelyn then pointed to the outside of the tent and motioned Iseis to follow her. Iseis did what she could and only nodded.

She was curious, wanting to know what was going on and what Lady Stark had to tell her and why she was being so conspicuous.

Iseis gently lifted Robb's arm, but as soon as he felt her move his arm around her only gripped tighter and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. Iseis tried moving his arm again as she got out of their bed.

"Where are you going?" Robb said sleepily.

Iseis kissed his lips gently as he sighed and dozed back off "I'm only going to get some water, I'll be right back."

He nodded and turned on his side, pulling the furs up more and wrapping them around him tightly now that Iseis wasn't there to warm him with her body heat. Iseis walked across the tent to grab Robb's robe—which she used more often than her own—and threw it on quickly, as well as a small pair of shoes.

Iseis looked back once more to the bed to make sure her husband was still asleep and the followed Lady Stark out. When she exited the tent she looked at Lady Stark and saw she was not alone. She had Brienne of Tarth with her, standing in her armor looking around with worry and a her hand on her longswords hilt.

"What's going on?"Iseis asked and tightened the robe more. She was not in appropriate attire for seeing people.

"You wish to see your uncle?" Catelyn asked her.

"Yes, but—," Iseis frowned, confused "Right now?"

"Right now." Catelyn confirmed.

Iseis looked back to the tent. She could go back in and rejoin Robb in bed, or she could find the truth from her uncle... The truth she had waited to hear. The truth she was also afraid of.

But if Iseis was discovered Robb would think she was betraying him again. Iseis couldn't risk it. She was so close to losing Robb, she couldn't do that again. It would kill her.

But Iseis sighed and nodded anyway "Alright. Take me to him."

Catelyn nodded and began walking away and Iseis followed behind with Brienne. Iseis wanted to make small talk, just to end the silence but she had no idea what to say so she just followed quietly. Iseis already saw that one of the guards was passed out as they walked. Clearly he had drunk too much wine, or was given something to make him sleep from Catelyn. Iseis didn't know why she was helping her see her uncle, but she went along anyway.

As they came upon the wooden cages Iseis saw him immediately. He was asleep and Iseis stopped in front of his cage. He had his head slumped up on his shoulder and he was snoring loudly. He was still filthy, clearly not had been able to wash since he had been captured.

"Uncle Jaime," Iseis cleared her throat nervously. She was afraid he hated her. Iseis would hate herself too if their roles had switched. After all, she had betrayed him and the rest of her family to be with Robb. He wouldn't understand, he wouldn't understand how Iseis loved Robb more than anything, and had no choice in choosing him. Mainly, because it had never been a choice to begin with. It had always been him.

"Uncle Jaime." Iseis said again louder.

He shot up and looked around tiredly but alert all the same. "Iseis?" He questioned and his face dropped.

She gave him a small smile, the only one she could muster and then sincerely said "I'm so sorry,"

"For what exactly? Betraying us? Or just forgetting to mention you married the enemy?" Iseis could hear the anger dripping from his words. She saw his jaw harden and Iseis swallowed a lump forming in her throat.

"For everything," She whispered.

"How could you, Iseis? I've spent weeks in here as his prisoner! I've been worried sick about you, your mother is probably in a full panic! And all you can say is that you're sorry?"

"I love him." She said quietly

Jaime sighed, he seemed to be less angry and more just let down, and then nodded "I know you do."

"It wasn't an easy choice to make." She promised him, paying no attention to Brienne and Lady Catelyn standing not too far off.

"Are you happy?" Jaime surprised her by asking that question. She had thought he would still be angry.

"Yes," Iseis nodded "More happy than I have ever been in my entire life."

"Good, at least you didn't betray us for nothing then." The venom was still there, but it was not so severe.

"Uncle Jaime I said it was sorry. And I mean it. I didn't want to betray you, or mother for that matter... It's just... "

"You wanted to be Queen?" Jaime guessed, his voice was sharp and had an edge to it.

"No!" Iseis snapped back at him "You know I don't care titles. You know I'm not like that."

"I'm not sure anymore," Jaime's words stung her a bit. She had no idea she would hurt her family that much by her betrayal "I thought I knew you... But clearly I didn't."

"Please don't hate me." She whispered sadly and a tear fell down.

"Oh Iseis," He shook his head "I could never hate you. I'm angry with you, yes. But I couldn't hate you."

"Can I ask you something?" Iseis swallowed a sob choking in her throat. Suddenly she remembered why she was there, and it was not to apologize like she had been doing. She had chosen to be ignorant of the truth, but now the time had come where she could no longer be. She had wanted to hang on to what she wanted to believe, she wanted to see the good in people, to presume their innocence, but Iseis had to wake up.

"Yes, I suppose, though I have no reason at all to answer it. After all, you kept things from me. Why should I not keep things from you?"

"I deserve to be told the truth this time," Her voice shook and she tried to add power to it, "You say I kept things from you... But something tells me you've been keeping things as well."As Iseis thought about it she began to grow angry. The anger built up inside of her as she thought of what her question was about.

"What things, Iseis?" He shrugged, she could hear he was pissed off. "You have no right to stand there accusing me while you have done the worst crime of all: betraying your family." She hated that he pretended to be so high and mighty after all the things he had done. Iseis's hands clenched into fists and her anger continued to grow.

"I learned from the best though," Her hatefully words shot back. Because Iseis knew the answer to the question she was going to ask him... She had known all along. She had only been too stupid to accept it. Only moments ago she was apologizing to him for marrying Robb, but now she wished she could take her apology back. She had_ nothing_ to be sorry about.

He was about to open his mouth to shoot something back at her but Iseis cut him off.

"Tell me," She licked her lips "Have you been fucking my mother?" Her heart raced as she spoke and hate and disgust filled her entire being.

Jaime's mouth fell open and he tried to find the right words to say. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to find his voice. "Iseis—"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Her voice raised angrily and shook. Another tear fell down her cheek. "I know everything! I know that you and my mother in an incestuous relationship, so don't even deny it!"

"Did your beloved husband feed you those lies?" His jaw hardened

"My_ husband,_" Iseis emphasized on her words "Didn't have to. I found out myself, I think I've known all along actually. And here you are making me feel so bad for marrying Robb! Yet you are even worse than I am. My honor may be hanging by a shred, but at least I have some! You have none, you have broken every vow you have said and gone back on all your words."

"By what right does the wolf judge the lion?" He recoiled

"By what right does the lion feel like he is better than the wolf?" Iseis growled "You make me sick. And to think there was once a time I actually looked up to you... I was so fucking blind, and all along it was right in front of me... How could you even live with yourself?" She spun on her heels, not wanting to even be near him anymore.

"Iseis wait!" He called back

At first she kept walking, she had heard enough. But her temper was boiling and she knew she had to say one more thing to him, just to cut him deeper. Iseis wanted to hurt him, she wanted him to know that she detested him with every inch of her heart. She looked once more at him and she realized her voice shook as she spoke "I hope you rot in the darkest of the Seven Hells for what you have done..."

"And are you going to have your husband send me there?" He asked, his voice not as strong as it was only moments before.

"I could demand that Robb brings me your head on a silver platter..." Her voice was surprisingly calm for saying such a horrid thing "But I think a beheading is much too quick of a death for you. I'd much rather see you waste away in your guilt and regret knowing that you are not even worth the effort."

She didn't want to speak to him. She didn't even want to look at him. She hated him, and her mother.

"Iseis!" He called out again. This time Iseis didn't turn around, she wouldn't acknowledge him "I'm sorry," It was too late for him to apologize now, she didn't want to hear it.

Catelyn touched her arm gently, coming from the place she was standing "Go back to Robb, Iseis." She said gently. Iseis turned back to her uncle, who was sitting on the dirty ground suffering in his cage. She looked him in his Lannister eyes one last time and she saw the regret for all of the things he had said to her and all the things he had done.

Yet Iseis said nothing, and she turned on her heels and walked away without saying a single world. The look in his eyes still played through her brain as she walked back to her tent.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a pretty short chapter compared to my others, but hopefully it was enough for you guys. I'll update when I next can.<strong>

**Next chapter hint: Robb discovers what his mother has done.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Amelia**

**Please please please leave feedback by reviewing and follow and favorite. :)**


	39. A Prisoner's Escape and Lover's Quarrel

**I cannot believe how long its been since I updated last. I'm so sorry its taken me awhile but I've just been so busy. And to be honest, I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this chapter. Once or twice I was tempted just to skip over it completely because I couldn't think of anything to write about. Thank-you darkwolf76, Stylin'Fire, HermioneandMarcus, Daybreak96, Naruhina1519, CLTex, RHatch89, ZabuzasGirl, DayrlDixion'sLover, and the guests who reviewed! Anyway, he's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out... And sorry about how shitty it is. I honestly couldn't think of anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 38<br>_  
>Iseis sat in a chair and awaited the arrival of her husband. Only the night before she had spoken with her uncle and gave him a good piece of her mind.<p>

Iseis finally chose to believe what she knew was the truth deep down all along. Her siblings were illegitimate; they were her Uncle Jaime's bastards. Which meant Joffrey was not the King. But who was suited to be the King? Stannis? He would be what was best for the Seven Kingdoms, but it did not belong to him.

Iseis was the true heir to the throne, Robert Baratheon's only trueborn child. Which meant it was Robb's place upon the Iron Throne, and Iseis would be his Queen.

But Iseis didn't want that. Perhaps she did when she was younger. She remembered how badly she wanted to be like her mother. She wanted to be a Queen, and eventually she got just that. Iseis was the Queen of the North, but that was it.

Did she really want to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms? No. She didn't. Had a younger version of herself looked upon Iseis now she would have thought she had gone mad. That was all she ever wanted: power.

But now Iseis could care less about the stupid throne. So many people had died for it and Iseis thought it just wasn't worth it anymore. She had once thought that the throne would make her happy… She hadn't expected that all the happiness she needed was in the North, one of the most unlikely places, all along.

She remembered how she used to sit on her father's lap when she was younger. It was the days before Joffrey was born and it was when both her parents loved her to pieces. Back then her father would have rather cut off his own hand before striking her... But obviously that changed in later years.

Cersei was pregnant with Iseis's first sibling. Septa Elaine told her that if it was a little boy she would no longer be eligible for the throne; it would be passed on to the boy.

But even at five years old Iseis understood just what that meant. She was always a smart little girl, by the time of her eighth name day she could already speak three other languages besides the common-tongue. Even though she was little she understood how politics worked.

And that was why she was crying to her father that day. Typically neither her father nor mother paid much attention to her when she cried, they hated dealing with a weeping child and they didn't want her to grow up to be weak.

But that day in particular her father was very sympathetic. He took her on his knee as he sat on the throne, warning her not to touch any of the blades in case she cut one of her small fingers.

He was strong and handsome back then. He was the Robert Baratheon people told stories about. He was the man spoke of in admiration as they told tales on how his war hammer smashed in Rhaegar Targaryen's chest. Iseis loved having her father be the big hero.

But unfortunately that image of him did not last. He transformed over the years from the proud and strong war hero to a broken man who whored and drank himself to his grave.

Iseis had been crying almost all day. Septa Elaine told her that her mother would have the baby soon, and instead of being happy to have a new baby brother or sister, Iseis was upset. She hated the little baby. She hated the little one she would have to share the throne with if it were a boy. And Iseis ran to her father after some time, hoping to convince him to let her keep the throne even if it was a boy.

Robert howled in laughed after Iseis told him that she wanted to be King. At five years old she didn't know what the difference between "king" and "queen" was, she thought they were the same thing. He took her on his arms and hugged her tight then had her sit on his knee. He explained to her that she could never be the King, but instead be a Queen. If the new baby wasn't a boy Iseis would remain her father's heir, being she was his eldest child.

_"But you will never be King, Iseis." He told her "That job will be for your husband, sweet girl." He brushed some of her black hair back from her face._

_"But I want to rule!" Iseis huffed frustratedly and crossed her arms and pouted like the spoiled little princess she was. She still had tears flowing down her small face and she wouldn't smile no matter what._

_"I wish you were born a boy," Robert sighed "I know your mother thinks that you're just like her but I know...You've got stag's blood in ya. They'll try to make you into a Lannister, but you're a Baratheon and you're my bloody daughter. If you were a boy you'd make a fine King, much better one than me anyway." Robert almost said to himself_

_"I wish I was a boy," Iseis said bitterly with an even more bitter expression on her face "Laurel's brothers always get to have fun and do whatever they want and all I do is go to my stupid dancing lessons and learn needlepoint,"_

_"I'll tell you what," Robert nodded "On your sixth name-day I'll teach you how to use a bow and arrow."_

_Iseis smiled largely and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him "Thank-you father,"_

_"But only on the condition that you don't tell your mother!" Robert warned her "I have her bitching enough at me as it is."_

_"I won't tell her," Iseis nodded with a large grin still plastered on her face._

_"Good, now quite your crying child. I won't have you bawling like some baby."_

_But Iseis's shoulders still sunk back down as her thoughts began swimming around in her head "So I will never rule? I'll have to get married before I do that?"_

_"Yes," Robert nodded_

_"I don't want to get married," Iseis said quietly_

_"You'll have to someday Iseis," Robert looked to his youngest daughter and saw so much of him in her. The truth was that he wanted for her what he could never have. Ned Stark had a son three years older than Iseis, perhaps one day they would be betrothed._

_"It's all so stupid!" Iseis exclaimed and then got up off of his knee and climbed down the steps_

_"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Robert's voice boomed as though he was angry, but he really was just joking._

_"I'm running away, and don't bother to check the kitchens because that's not where I'll be for the rest of my life." She said and Robert had to suppress his laughter seeing that Iseis was deadly serious and actually thought she could fool him._

_Robert only laugher and waved his hand "Away with you then,"_

Iseis smiled as she thought of the memory and remembered when things were simple before Joffrey was born. Before Iseis met Robb it was the only time she was ever truly happy in her life.

She didn't want the Iron Throne anymore, not like she used to. Iseis was satisfied with just being the Queen in the North.

She shuttered at the thought of having to live in the Capital again and rule. Iseis used to love the Capital, she loved how fast paced everything was and how bright it could get. Iseis loved the fashions and balls and feasts and tournaments that were held.

But she could not picturing moving back there anymore. No doubt if she did Robb would come with her to take his rightful place of King as well. He would hate it even more than she would, and eventually he would depart back to Winterfell. He would leave her there to rule for him and he would want to take their children back North, away from the snakepit of the Capital. He would most likely visit her every now and then, and Iseis would visit him too, but even that would break her heart.

Iseis did not long for the South as she once did. She had seen the beauty of the North and she loved it. It was her home now. She married into it, adopted it as her home. And after everything she was a woman of the North now. She had a Northern pup growing in her stomach and a Northman sharing her bed every night.

Iseis could not picture her life in the King's Landing. But she could picture her life in Winterfell. She could picture being seated next to Robb as they were up on the dais and listening to the people. She could imagine him placing his hand on her leg under the table as they sat there paying attention to what the smallfolk had to say.

She could imagine the feasts in their halls, Robb whispering in her ear as he got a bit drunk and telling her all the things he was going to do to her in bed that night.

She could imagine caring for their children. She didn't want to give him only a few children, she wanted to give him as many as she possibly could. It was traditional that Northern lords have big families, the amount usually being around six children.

Iseis could imagine caring for their little ones, nursing them at her own breast and waking up each night to rub their backs when they cried. She could imagine how happy Robb would be when she would present him with another child, and how she knew they would both love them all.

She could imagine teaching her daughters politics and languages. She could teach them needlepoint and dressmaking, painting and music. She could tell them stories and make them smile. And she would do the same with her sons; teach them to be strong but caring men, to be Stark men with respect.

Robb would teach them how to use a sword and a bow and an arrow. He would teach them hunting and riding, and how to make good Kings. We would teach them the importance of honor and being kind to others.

Iseis almost smiled, thinking about the life they could have. How every single night they could rest in each other's embrace and hold one another. How Robb could take her on the floor, over and over again in front of the fire on cold nights. How his body would feel against hers while he was hovering over top of her and how she would be connected with him. Iseis shivered just thinking about everything and the possibilities.

Iseis could imagine their children running into their room scared during a thunderstorm and crawling into their bed. She pictured all of this, she didn't picture life in the Red Keep. This was the life she wanted. Not sitting on the Iron Throne. Fuck the throne, and fuck King's Landing. Her fairy tale wasn't there in the flowery south; it was in the cold of the North.

As Iseis sat thinking of all those things she ran her hands over her pregnant stomach. Her bump was becoming more noticeable. But Iseis didn't mind, in fact she loved it. Soon all of Westeros would know, but again, Iseis didn't care. She wanted everyone to know, from the North to Dorne to across to the Free Cities. Iseis was proud she was with child.

She was proud that she was carrying the King in the North's heir. She was proud because this was her husband's child. Robb put it inside of her. They created it out if their own passion and love. And Iseis wasn't ashamed of that and she didn't want to hide it.

But then her thoughts redirected to the night before. She had come back from seeing Jaime and she returned into bed beside Robb. He didn't wake when she climbed back in-between the sheets. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer.

They stayed like that few a few hours, just holding one another. But some time during the night one of the guards came into their tent and woke Robb up in a panic, saying something frantic. In only a few seconds Robb was up on his feet and putting his clothes back on. Iseis was still half asleep and confused, not hearing what the guard had said only moments before.

She asked what was wrong but Robb only looked at her as he grabbed his sword belt and told her to stay in the tent after he called for Grey Wind.

She didn't particularly like being ordered around by Robb. But she listened anyway. Iseis couldn't risk her or their unborn babe getting hurt if something dangerous was what the guard was so worried about. Iseis wasn't stupid enough to risk her life just because she wanted to defy her husband.

She loved Robb, but sometimes he was difficult to be married to. Yes, he was sweet and gentle and honorable and she loved him with all her heart... But there was something that irked her about him. The main reason was that he always had to be right, and if he wasn't then he would get angry... And usually that anger would be directed at her. Another thing was that he didn't take responsibility for the things he did wrong. In matters concerning the war and being the King he took responsibly for his faults. But not when I came down to Iseis and their relationship.

Iseis noticed this when they first fought about the Frey girl. He didn't actually take credit and admit it was his fault for not telling her. In fact, Iseis was still angry about him keeping so much from her. He fucked her while he was promised to another woman. He belonged to the Frey girl, not Iseis. But he felt the need to bed Iseis anyway regardless of the consequences.

In the end he wasn't perfect, but neither was she. They were good for each other and Iseis couldn't ever see herself with anyone else.

Iseis still had not seen Robb, and it was almost afternoon. She wondered what had happened and if everything was alright. The guard certainly seemed worried; no doubt something important was going on.

Just then the tent flap opened and Robb stood there, dressed in his armor and he had a scowl on his face. It was clear he was more than angry, Iseis just wondered what about.

She stood up, and clasped her hands in front of her while she looked at her husband "Is everything alright?" She asked him

Robb placed both his hands on the back of one of the chairs and a growling sound almost was made in the back of his throat.

"Are _you_ alright?" Iseis rephrased her question

"Your uncle the Kingslayer has managed to escape..." Robb said angrily. She saw how his fists were clenched and how they shook with anger.

Iseis was surprised to hear that her uncle was gone. How could he have managed?!

"Oh," Iseis said and looked down

"You wouldn't have happened to know anything about it, would you?" He was accusing her.

_You bastard_, Iseis thought bitterly.

"I don't know anything." She answered curtly, not pleased that Robb thought she was behind it all.

"Where did you go last night?" Robb asked her. His voice was calm but she could tell he was fighting not to just yell at her.

Iseis didn't answer; her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked in Robb's cold blue eyes.

"Where did you go last night, Iseis?" Robb demanded again, this tone harsher and with more volume

She sighed and said calmly "I went to see him..."

Robb's face twisted in anger and he gripped the back of the chair harder "You _what_?" He hissed

"I went to go see my uncle."

Robb fumed with anger and for the first time Iseis was afraid he would hit her. He looked so angry, but instead of lashing out and striking her he came towards her and gripped her arms tightly, his thumbs digging into her skin and Iseis knew he would create bruises.

"Why?!" Robb demanded "You betrayed me? Again? And all for him?! The man who pushed my little brother from a window! Why do I keep letting you back in Iseis? You're going to cost me this war!"

Now she was angry. He actually had the nerve to accuse her and say these things to her. She yanked herself away from his bruising grasp and she looked at him with her own cold eyes.

"Sit down." She ordered him

"You are not in any position to be—"

"Sit. Down." The venom in her voice was noticeable.

Robb scowled but he sat down anyway, his arms crossed as he peered up at her. Iseis stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I don't want you speaking to me like that ever again," She told him

"I'll speak to you as I wish." He scowled even more

Iseis rolled her eyes. Could he even hear himself? So now he was putting on his 'Robb the King' demeanor. It was a step above his 'Robb the Lord' act, and she hated that too. He was trying too hard to act like a King or a Lord, rather than just acting like himself. But he thought she let her uncle go free, so therefore he felt the need to be stern and cold and controlling. He was trying to be above her, because he was the King. He was her husband and he was a man, she had gone against his wishes and defied him. Women weren't to do that. Women were the lesser of the sexes.

But Iseis wasn't a lesser of anyone. She was a Baratheon, she wouldn't be treated like some farm wife told to be quiet and do her husbands every wish.

"No, you won't." Iseis hissed "Because I am your wife! I'm your Queen! And you will respect me, because we both know that I'm the one with the real power and the real claim here!"

"If you disrespect me one more time—,"

"Oh shut up Robb," Iseis spat back hatefully at him "What will you do? Hit me? I'm carrying your child; I'm your lady wife... You wouldn't dare."

He looked at her and frowned "I would never hit you..." He looked hurt that she would assume so much. _Good,_ she thought. _Now he knew what it was like to be accused of something he was not capable to doing.  
><em>  
>"You're going to listen to me..." Iseis told him "And you're not going to say one word until I finish explaining myself."<p>

Robb nodded "Then explain."

"I am sick of having you accuse me when something goes wrong! I am not your doormat, Robb. You can't stomp all over me and claim that it's my entire fault! We've been through this. You know I wouldn't betray you. You think that because I'm a Lannister or because I'm a Baratheon that I'm secretly scheming behind your back... Why would I want to help my family when they have continued to wage war against you? You are my family now. Not them! I hate them, I hate what they did. I know what my mother and uncle have done... That's why I went to Jaime last night. I didn't go see him to help him; I went to tell him that I knew what he has done... And now here you are scolding me like a child! I'm not a child, Robb! And I'm tired of you blaming things on me. I'm tired of you not admitting that you're wrong."

Robb listened to her and looked at her. His eyes shifted down and he nodded "You're right. I do accuse you when things go badly."

"I don't like it." She said sadly "I'm your wife Robb, and sometimes you treat me like I'm not as good as you simply because of my family..."

He took her hands gently and looked into her eyes "I don't think I'm better than you, Iseis. You're the most wonderful person I have ever met. And I admit I'm wrong to blame you... It's just... There was that one time you helped him. And ever since then I've been scared."

"Of what?"

"I always thought you were too good to be true." He licked his lips as he admitted "So after you helped your uncle it was easy to believe you had been setting me up from the beginning. That getting captured was part of your plan so you and your family could deceive me. I didn't believe that you, the princess, could actually love me. So it was easy to believe that lies that my banners told me."

Iseis's face dropped and she went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. His hands rested on either side of her pregnant stomach and his head rested against her breasts. Iseis held him like he was on a small child and she kissed the top of his head "I'm sorry Iseis." He told her quietly

"It's alright," She whispered back

"Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, my love."

"No, you were right. I have no reason to accuse you and I do treat you like a doormat. I should be treating you like gold. Gods, Iseis I'm such an ass." He spoke to her "I take all my anger out on you and my frustration when things go wrong. And really I should be blaming myself."

She smiled down at him and made him look up towards her by taking his face in her hands gently "You are an ass, but that's alright. I knew what I was getting into when I married a cold, stubborn, pig-headed, and stern, Northman."

"I still should treat you better."

"You don't need to treat me like gold," Iseis told him "Just treat me like your partner, and your equal. I sometimes think that you forget that I'm not your prisoner anymore."

"I'll make it up to you," Robb promised her and stood up, his arms wrapping around her

"How?" She smiled

"I'm sure you can come up with something," A smirk played on Robb's face as he looked at his wife.

"Oh I'm sure I can," She agreed with a light smirk on her face too.

Robb's hands went to her waist and he looked down at the swell of her stomach "It's growing so fast," He noted

"Yes, I fear that when it begins to kick it will cause me pain," She didn't want to think of it kicking her sides "It'll be as strong as its father," Iseis smiled at Robb.

"Its mother too," He added as his hands still gently touched her "Gods, I still can't believe it sometimes."

"Can't believe what?"

"That I'll be a father soon." He looked very young to Iseis in that moment. He had already had his twentieth name-day and was already a man grown but to Iseis he looked like the boy she met in the courtyard of Winterfell. It seemed like such a long time ago and very little of the boy still remained in Robb. He had become cold and war had made him harsh. But there was still something in him... The old him. Iseis could see it when his eyes sparkled in moments like these.

Without thinking Iseis forgot she had been mad at him only a couple of minutes ago and she leaned up and kissed Robb on the lips His arms wrapped around her and his tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues clashed as Robb pulled Iseis further into his chest as their kiss became more passionate.

Finally she pulled away to look in his eyes. She touched his face lightly, feeling the scratchiness of his beard.

"You'll make a wonderful father," Iseis told him gently

Robb swallowed a tightening feeling in his throat and nodded "I hope so. My only wish is to be a better father than I am a husband to you."

Iseis sighed "You are a good husband too. I know you're trying... I just wish you would trust me."

"I do trust you," Robb reassured her "Not as much as I should. But I do trust you, Iseis..."

She nodded, knowing that sometimes she didn't make it easy for him; especially not after she intentionally tried to help her uncle escape while they were in Riverrun.

"I suppose I should find who really helped him escape," Robb crossed his arms "Did you see anyone when you went out?"

Iseis shook her head "No, the only people who were there was me, Brienne, and your moth— Oh no..." Iseis gasped as realization struck her. Cat released Jaime! Iseis should have seen it coming, she should have pieced it all together.

Robb's eyes widened as soon as Iseis let it slip from her tongue. His fists clenched and anger was obvious in his expression. He turned around to exit the tent without saying a word. Iseis didn't know what he was going to do, but she raced out to stop him.

"Robb!" She called out while walking quickly through the camp. He didn't listen to her though, he just kept heading to the direction of his mother's tent. "Robb stop!" Iseis caught up and got in front of him and placed her hands on his chest to keep him from moving forward.

"Iseis let me pass," He wasn't about to push her out of the way.

"No, not until you listen to me. You don't know the full story yet. Just hear your mother out first, please? Let her explain."

"She committed treason!" Robb raised his voice. He wasn't angry at Iseis but his tone was still sharp.

"Just listen to her," Iseis said gently "Please, my love. Don't do anything you'll regret."

Robb looked at Iseis and saw the desperation in her eyes. She was scared that Robb would exile his mother just like he almost did to her. Cat was the last person Iseis wanted to be exiled. After all, she was her only friend here in the camp. One thing Iseis knew was that Catelyn Stark was one of the most honorable women she had ever met, and if she freed Jaime Lannister then it was for a damn good reason.

Robb sighed and nodded, looking down at the ground. His eyes softened and suddenly he looked more of himself, and not someone who was about to make a rash decision.

"Only for you," He told Iseis.

Iseis could finally breathe a sigh of relief; she nodded and looked at Robb. He really was a good man, and he was trying. But it was hard to be a good king and a good man all at the same time. Iseis had seen her father struggle with it her entire life.

"Thank-you," She told him

Robb walked past her then and Iseis didn't stop him. But she watched him walk away and she wondered when things got so difficult.

Everything was a mess and Robb was caught in the middle of it. She knew why he kept his cold demeanor now... There was no other room for anything else. Robb had lost so much; it was almost as though he wore his harshness like armor so nothing else could hurt him.

And that made Iseis sad; she could never understand his pain. She couldn't help him either, it was his burden alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, like I said it wasn't that great of a chapter. I promise the next one will be better.<strong>

**Next chapter hint: Robb and Iseis have some cute moments, plus Cersei learns of Iseis's pregnancy.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Amelia**

**Please make my day by reviewing, following, and by adding to your favorites! Remember, more reviews = happy writer. Happy writer = faster updates ;)**


	40. Plans Set in Motion

**Thank-you Stylin'Fire, movienut96, Anna Katharyn, Daybreak96, ZabuzasGirl, HermioneandMarcus, CLTex, RHatch89, darkwolf76, DarylDixon'sLover, and the guest for all of your amazing reviews! They pretty much are my motivation so I cherish all your kind words. Anyway, to make up for my absence for most of the month I decided to make this a pretty long chapter. It originally was two chapters, but they were both too short so I though 'eh, whatever' and then combined them! Oh! And thank-you all so much for helping me get past 200 favorites! I didn't really edit this chapter...So as usual just ignore the grammatical horrors that are happening below.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 39<em>

Iseis rested her head against Robb's chest; she could hear his heart beating under his skin rapidly. She inhaled deeply and her grip around him tightened slightly. She closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to his sweaty skin.

She was still out of breath from their lovemaking, and both their chests were rising up and down while the inside of her thighs were sticky from his seed. They were both laying in the dark in silence, the only noise coming from the thumping of his heart in his chest and the crackling of the fire in the center of the room. Robb's hand's were running though her hair and playing with it. Iseis heard him sigh and she bit her lips lightly.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him quietly.

"What my mother did," He said in a fairly irritated voice.

"She was only doing what she thought was best," Iseis tried to defend Catelyn.

"By releasing my prisoner. It wasn't bad enough that my wife already did that, now my mother has as well."

"Robb, I told you before that I didn't mean to..."

"I know... But trusting you again... It's just going to take a while."

"Something else is bothering you," Iseis mumbled as his hands left her hair and moved to trail up and down the skin of her nude back.

"Lots of things,"

"And you haven't told me. I said before that you can't do everything yourself Robb. And you need to talk about what's bothering you... It's not healthy."

"Healthy?" Robb scoffed

"Yes, healthy." Iseis sat up on her elbow and looked at him "You're different. You're stressed all the time, your eyes are always tired. You never sleep, Robb. I hear you tossing and turning in the night from nightmares..."

Robb swallowed a tightening feeling in his throat and Iseis moved up closer to him. Her leg was thrown across his body and her arms wrapped around him. Her face was in the crook of his neck. Robb's hand immediately went to her stomach, where he drew patterns on it with his finger gently for the baby. "You hear me in the night?" He asked her

"Yes," She nodded "It worried me."

"I didn't mean to wake you up," He shook his head "Or worry you either. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry. I don't mind waking up..." She whispered "What are your dreams about?"

Robb's arms moved to wrap around her tightly. He turned his face and kissed Iseis's lips gently. He didn't speak up or say anything, he only sighed and remained silent.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't—"

"No," He exhaled deeply "You're right... I should talk to someone about this."

She kissed his neck gently. "Well I'm all ears then."

"It's different every night," He said quietly "I see all the faces of the people I killed. I see my father's head getting removed and my brothers dying. I see Sansa getting hurt, and Arya dead... I see you... Those are always the worst."

"Me?" She frowned

"Yes," Robb nodded and looked up at the top of the tent. Iseis saw tears gathering in his eyes "I used to have good dreams about you. I saw us back at Winterfell after the war was over, with our children. I've dreamt countless times of when we first met, do you remember it? You had a pretty gold dress on, and your hair was done exactly like your mothers," Robb smiled slightly at the memory "You locked eyes with me and smiled... I knew then I was going to marry you, even if it was the last thing I did."

"I remember," Iseis answered.

"I don't dream about that anymore. All I dream about is death and pain... I see you getting hurt... You're back in King's Landing. But you're without me..." He trails off and Iseis just waits for him to continue. He has tears running down the sides of his face now and she kissed it away. She figured he wasn't tell her everything, only the bare minimum "One nightmare I keep having is that they bring you out... And you're sobbing for some reason I don't know. You're begging Joffrey for something, mercy I think... You look different, so heartbroken. You're crying and it kills me every time to see you like that," Robb runs a hand through his hair and Iseis kisses more of his tears "And all I can do is watch." He tells her "I'm frozen in the nightmare, no one can see me or hear me. I go to you to tell you it's alright, to kiss you and say that I love you and everything is okay... But you don't hear me...You just keep crying and pleading. And gods Iseis, it hurts so much to see you like that. It kills me every time."

"Robb, everything is alright." Iseis had only seen him cry three times before. Once when he father died and another when she was trying to keep her from leaving him after she found out about the Freys, and when he explained to her after she betrayed him that Bran and Rickon were dead. "I'm right here, with you." She tried to comfort him "Everything is alright."

"This war is getting to me," Robb told her, his gaze went back to the top of the tent. "Before this I never took a man's life... I don't even know how many I've taken now... But I see their faces. I wonder if they had families, a wife and children, and I know they will never return home again."

"Robb, you can't think like that... You did what you did because you had to. We're doing this to get Sansa back and to avenge your father."

Robb ignored her "Other times I dream that I'm Grey Wind. It's like I'm locked inside of him... Hunting and killing, running around... I can taste the blood in my mouth after he's caught something." Iseis frowned even more hearing that. "Each time I have dreamed like that it gets harder coming back... It's like I forget to be human," Robb explained

"Robb, this isn't normal." She whispered "You shouldn't be having these dreams and nightmares. I have nightmares too... But nothing like that,"

"I try not to sleep as often as I can," He told her "I'll try, but... Eventually I'll just end up staring at the ceiling or watching you."

"You watch me?" She asked him, a light smile played on her lips.

"Yes," Robb admitted and turned to looked a her "You're so peaceful when you sleep, and beautiful. But you're always beautiful, so that's nothing new... I don't know, but it calms me seeing you like that. And after you were attacked by that man Joffrey sent... I feel better knowing that I'm awake and able to protect you from someone getting into our tent."

"You need to sleep Robb," She whispered, concerned for his well-being.

"But the nightmares—,"

"Wake me up when you have one."

Robb shook his head "This war has ruined me. It's taken my family and now it's making me lose my mind."

Iseis placed gentle kisses on his skin. She felt him relax as she did so "I told you before that you don't have to do it all by yourself. There are people who can help you. Even if you were to entrust me with some small matters... My father had advisors and small councils... Perhaps you need one as well."

"The problem isn't that I need advisors... I have my Uncle and mother and you and Black Fish and all the other lords... It's just I don't know what choices to make, or if the choices I made were the right ones."

"Robb, what's really bothering you?..."

He looked at her and swallowed, Iseis saw the Adam's apple on his throat bob up and down. "I sent two thousand of my men to their graves when I captured your uncle. I sent those men to be a distraction to Lord Tywin... They were all slaughtered because of my decisions... Two thousand men's families have been torn apart because of me. Yet people still call me their King and think every choice I made was the best,"

Iseis then understood. The guilt was eating him up, knowing that he sent those men to their deaths and he knew fully well that they stood no chance of winning.

"You can't think like that Robb, you did what you did because you needed to..."

"That's what I keep telling myself, yet it's not working. I should have never left Winterfell... I should have went to Kings Landing and bowed the knee to Joffrey."

"He never would have let you live."

"Is that such an awful price to pay? My life for thousands of others?"

Iseis gently touched his face and made him look at her. She leaned down gently and kissed his lips. She kissed his passionately while her hands raked up and down his bare chest. His hands trailed up her back softly and Iseis opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

His face was still wet from the tears, but she didn't mind, she continued pressing her lips to his anyway. She kissed him until they needed to separate to breathe.

"Robb Stark I am in love with you," Iseis said honestly "But you are sometimes the biggest idiot."

Robb frowned. He had expected her to say something to comfort him, not to insult him.

"Gods, you are the most stupid man I have ever met if you think that your death would have been worth it," Iseis exclaimed "Yes, your soldiers have died...But they can't free the North, Robb... You can give the people the freedom they deserve. Others can't do that. You have given them something more important than their lives... You've given them hope. Hope for future generations that the North can one day be free of Southern tyranny like Joffrey and my father and the Mad King. No one else can do that." She said

"That doesn't make me feel better,"

"Maybe not," Iseis said quietly "But maybe one day it will. Your father did things that he didn't want to either, everyone makes mistakes Robb,"

"Except my mistake cost two thousand men their lives."

"You can't change it," Iseis pursed her lips together tightly "I don't know how you feel, I really don't. And I don't know what to say to make everything better either. All I can tell you is that regardless of what you think, you really are a good King. You're father would be so proud of you."

Robb said nothing, only sighed and redirected his gaze back to the top of the tent.

"It's hasn't been all that great for me either," Iseis told him "But that doesn't mean I give up, because I know things will get easier."

"Will it?" Robb asked her

"I don't know," She shrugged "But I hope it will."

* * *

><p>Cersei could only study her father and look at his expression when Joffrey walked in. As usual, Lord Tywin Lannister gave nothing away. His gaze was stoney and his jaw was hard, his hands balled into a fist.<p>

Cersei could feel Tyrion's tension as Joffrey entered the room. It was clear no one besides Joffrey was relaxed. Her green eyes finally turned to her son and she glared. She had always loved Joffrey the most, but the disappointment she felt in the moment was unbelievable. She could not believe what a monster he had turned out to be.

"Well? What's all this about?" Joffrey sat at the head of the table, across from Tywin, who sat at the other edge. "Let's get on with it, I have things to do."

"Like torture Sansa Stark, for instance?" Tywin asked plainly

Joffrey's eyes narrowed "She's a Stark, she deserves a little torment."

"She is not yours anymore." Tyrion growled, Cersei saw that his fists were also locked.

"Oh yes," Joffrey kicked his dirty boots up on the table and leaned back in the chair "I believe congratulations are in order, Uncle. I hear you are to marry the little bitch soon."

Tyrion said nothing, only sat rigid and tightened his fist even more.

"Sansa is to marry Tyrion. You are not to bother her any longer." Tywin said, enforcing his voice a bit.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm the King, I do as I please."

No, you do as _I_ please..." Tywin said firmly. "And you are going to do as _I_ tell you to."

"I don't have to listen to anybody." He folded his hands on his chest.

Tywin's jaw locked and he looked at the boy with hate burning in his eyes. "You do as I tell you to, is that clear? If you don't I will rally some men and throw you out into the streets of Flea Bottom... We can see how long you will last once the people who you're starving get a hold of you,"

Cersei wanted to tell her father to stop threatening her son. But she held her tongue, she knew they had more important matters to deal with.

"Now," Tywin cleared his throat "You are going to tell me what you did..."

"Oh," Joffrey smiled sickening and put his feet down. "You mean the little wedding gift I sent to Iseis?"

"I hardly call a hired assassin a gift." Tyrion grumbled across from Cersei.

"You hired a man to kill your own sister. Your own blood." Tywin said gruffly, his voice held anger with in it.

"No," Joffrey corrected "I sent a man to rape her to send Robb Stark a message. I then told him he could do as he pleased; if he had intentions to kill her that's not my fault." He was lying obviously.

"She's your sister." Tywin repeated

"The whore spread her legs for the enemy. She willingly let that Northern rebel fuck her." Joffrey leaned forward in his seat.

"She has been held a prisoner for months." Tyrion corrected

"And yet now she's Queen." Joffrey smirked "She betrayed us. The Wolf's slut deserved to be put to the sword."

"Oh stop it Joffrey!" Cersei spat and stood up angrily, she no longer could keep silent.

He looked in shock at her reaction, as did Tyrion. However, Tywin, as usual, looked with the same glare.

"That is my daughter and you sent a man to kill her!" Cersei yelled. He sent a man to kill her little baby girl, her first child...

"A daughter who betrayed you. And besides, the assassin didn't do anything anyway, I heard the savage was able to kill him with a letter opener."

"I am going to make this very clear for you," Tywin said, as Cersei sat back down "You will not try to harm Iseis ever again. We don't know she betrayed us. Robb Stark could have forced her to marry him. And you will do as I say when I say that you are to leave her alone."

"Leave her alone and let her husband think that he can win?!"

"Robb Stark will not win," Tywin said "That much is certain."

"I want his head," Joffrey stated

"And you shall have it," Tywin nodded "However, you will not have my granddaughter's."

"Do you ever think Iseis will be the same if she is ever returned to us?" Joffrey asked Cersei "You know that she's no longer one if us. She's a wolf now, regardless if she married him against her will or not."

"You think I don't know that?" Cersei asked her son "You think I'm not aware that my daughter is lost to me?"

"Joffrey, it is time for you to leave." Cersei's father stepped in before anything else could be said.

Joffrey's jaw hardened but he stood up. "Iseis got what she deserved,"

"_Leave_." Tywin repeated.

Joffrey scowled and he straightened his posture before placing his hand on his sword hilt and stalking off angrily like a spoiled child getting sent to his room.

Cersei meant to stand up and leave too, she rose to her feet but her father turned to her. "Not you," He said.

Cersei almost huffed in frustration as she sat back down in her chair. She noticed Tyrion's depressing look, he's looked like that ever since he got the news of marrying Sansa, but today he looked even more glum.

"What is it?" Cersei asked a bit harshly.

"Cersei, there's been more news from Robb Stark's camp about Iseis," Tyrion answered in a small voice

"News other than of her assassin." Tywin said and poured himself a goblet of wine. He filled it half way and then set the pitcher down; Tyrion reached to grab it but their father pushed it away from him. Tyrion only sank back in his chair and his knuckled tapped the table at the loss of wine.

"What other news?" Cersei asked. Lately none of the news about Iseis had been good. Something bad always happened when she was told something about her. All there was since Iseis had first been captured was bad news, never good.

"She's carrying Stark's heir." Tywin said.

Cersei nodded at the news. It didn't crush her like she thought. She had been anticipating this since day one, she knew it would happened eventually.

"Well perhaps it will give her happiness if she's miserable being prisoner to the boy." Cersei hoped. It was the same situation with Robert. Her husband was terrible and Cersei was never happy until she had Iseis. Children were the only thing women could count on for happiness.

Tywin pursed his lips "She won't have the child."

"Why not? She's pregnant, most of the time when that happens women end up having a child. That's the point." Tyrion said sarcastically. His knuckles still tapped on the table.

"Robb Stark will die, and I don't plan on letting his child live to avenge its father." Tywin told them

"And if it's a girl?" Cersei asked "It won't be dangerous then."

"Daenerys Targaryen is a girl and she has three dragons... Sometimes women are the most dangerous ones." It was the first time Cersei had ever heard her father speak about women and admitting them to be equal or better than men "They're more cunning. They're not rash like men are, they have been taught patience. They know when to strike and they do it subtly."

"It'll be Iseis's child too." Tyrion said quietly

"She'll get over it. After all, if she does hate Robb Stark and was forced to marry him do you really think she'll want his child to remind her of everything she went through?"

"How do you plan on killing it?" Cersei inquired, she absent-mindedly pulled at a loose sting in the sleeve of her dress.

Tywin smirked and he raised his goblet to his lips "With the help of someone who hates the Starks just as much as we do." It was clear plans were already being set into motion.

"The Freys?" Tyrion clued in

"Exactly," Tywin confirmed

"I don't want Iseis getting hurt." Cersei hissed

"She'll be fine in the end, I promise you."

Yet Cersei was not convinced. She wanted nothing more for Iseis to be safe and to be returned to her and she worried about her father's plan that he had. Robb Stark would die, but she feared more than anything else that Iseis would too.

* * *

><p>Iseis had stood in silence next to Robb. He was tense beside her, watching his uncle mess up at shooting an arrow. Three arrows, to be exact.<p>

They were back at Riverrun. They had to go back to attend the funeral of Hoster Tully. Yet again, another person who meant something to Robb had died. It seemed that this war was killing them all off. Iseis sometimes found herself wondering who would be left by the end of it.

She had felt Robb posture stiffen at Edmure's last attempt, and Iseis grabbed his hand and brushed her thumb over it gently. Robb turned to her and looked at Iseis and she offered him a small smile.

His gaze turned as Blackfish Tully took the bow from Edmure and fired it for him. The arrow stuck to the small boat and it went up in flames in only a few seconds. Edmure then stood there looking embarrassed as everyone watched the boat catch fire and continue down the river.

Iseis noticed Lady Catelyn and saw how sad her eyes looked. She felt bad for her, knowing she had a better relationship with her father than Iseis did with hers, so Iseis did not understand and could not console her.

There was no feast that night. Only a quiet dinner, and Iseis sat up at the table looking over everyone with Robb. He had barely said three words that entire night to her since the funeral.

His hand reached under the table to gently rest on her leg, but that was all the interaction they had really. He barely even looked at her, just sometimes exchanging looks with his mother, or speaking quietly to his bannermen.

Iseis took a sip of her water and her hand went down to Robb's hand that rested in her thigh and she held if tightly. Robb then turned to her and she sighed. "I'm sorry about your grandfather."

Robb shook his head "I hardly knew him, but thank-you."

"Still, it's not easy to lose someone." She said as Robb refilled his goblet for the third time that night. "You look distracted and stressed. Is it the nightmares again?"

"Yes," He nodded "Did I wake you again last night?"

"I heard you get up,"

"I went for a walk, Grey Wind wanted to hunt to I went with him into the woods."

"You weren't in bed when I woke up either," Iseis said as ran her thumb over his knuckles again.

"Battle stuff," Robb shrugged. "I'm trying to find out what I should do next."

"And what will you do next?" She asked him, wondering what her husband planned.

"I don't know," Robb sighed remorsefully "I have no allies. My army is separated and Edmure made a bad call trying to take that damn mill... He lost a lot of men."

"I heard that my mother's cousins were taken prisoner," Iseis stated as Robb drank more wine.

"Yes they're only boys. You may visit them if you wish to."

"Thank-you," She nodded. She imagined they must be very frightened. Iseis barely remembered the boys, they had come to the Capital when they were just young little things barely talking. "They must be terrified."

"Were you terrified?" Robb asked her

"Yes," She admitted and nodded, "I was at first, you Northerners are very intimating. But I somehow managed to seduce the King, so everything was alright after that." She teased him slightly, trying to get the mood to lighten up.

Robb said nothing though, only finished his drink and poured himself another.

"If you continue drinking your sorrows away you'll end up like my father." Iseis warned

Iseis knew that was the wrong thing to say by the Robb's jaw clenched together. He moved his hand from her thigh and Iseis immediately wished for him to place it back. She looked at her husband and saw how much he had changed. His innocence had melted away and in its place left a cold man. A man who had scars upon his face and body. He had a mind going crazy from war. He was so tired of it all, and Iseis could see it.

"I'm sorry," Robb said suddenly, causing reality to hit her. His blue eyes turned to her and his hand gripped hers again "I know how you feel about drinking,"

"I wasn't chastising you for it," Iseis said quietly "It's not my place. But I don't want to lose you like I lost him. My father drank to drown his sorrows, I think he did it to forget mostly... He wanted to forget about Lyanna and other things that haunted him."

"Is it such a bad thing to want to forget?" Robb asked, his hand gripped her's harder.

"Yes," Iseis said "It's bad to forget something or someone who once made you feel something."

"If it hurts than maybe it's for the best?"

"Hurting is better than not feeling anything at all," She told him and leaned in closer "Forgetting makes you lose sight of the purpose of all of this."

"I haven't lost sight of why I'm doing this," His hand slid up to touch her face gently. The two of them leaned in slightly. "I'm doing this for my father, and my sisters. I'm doing this for Winterfell and the North. I'm doing this for you."

"For me?" Iseis asked as they leaned in even more

"Yes," Robb nodded "So we can be together, so Joffrey won't be able to send anyone to hurt you. And for our child, I want it to be able to live in a time when the North is free."

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" Iseis smiled slightly

"You may have briefly mentioned it," He chuckled and their eyes caught.

Robb placed a gently kiss on her neck, then trailed it up to her jaw. Then he moved to her lips, kissing her. It didn't matter that they were in public. Iseis certainly didn't care, all she cared about was the warm feeling of his lips on hers.

They separated and Iseis smirked mischievously "Do you think I can temp my King into joining me for a walk?"

"A walk where?" He smirked

"Somewhere people won't see the sinful things I'm going to do to you."

Robb chuckled even more and he placed a gentle kiss on her palm "Perhaps that should wait until we're in the comfort of our bedchambers?"

Iseis smiled and then sighed "Well, I did suppose that'll be more appropriate."

"But unfortunately less fun."

Iseis hit him then teasingly and Robb laughed as he caught her wrist and Iseis struggled while laughing.

"I have warned you time after time about hitting. You never learn, do you?" Robb had a smile on his face

"I never learn? It's you who never learns! You're the stubborn one."

"That might be true," Robb had a mischievous look in his eye that worried Iseis slightly. He leaned into her and grabbed at her thigh under the table, causing her to gasp as he bit the top of her earlobe "But I'm not the one making inappropriate comments at dinner,"

"No," Iseis giggled as his hand continued to travel up "You may not be the one making suggestive comments, but at least I can control my actions—and hands! Get your mitts off of me, Robb Stark!" She giggled even more as his hands went even farther up between her thighs to wear it rested at her core. Iseis held his hand tightly so he couldn't go ahead with what he was trying to do.

He laughed and pulled away, earning Iseis to swat him again. "I've told you about hitting,"

"And I've told you what a fool you are when you're drunk." She rose an eyebrow as she sipped her water from her goblet.

"I'm not drunk," He protested.

"No? Not like the other night?" She pressed her lips in a firm line to stop herself from smiling "When you came crying to me telling me how much you loved me."

"I wasn't crying." Robb frowned

"Oh, sweetheart," Iseis gripped his arm lovingly "Don't worry, I won't tell any of your banners that the Young Wolf King has a sensitive side when it comes to his wife."

"A fake reputation is all a King has, you know,"

"A fake reputation that entails you being able to turn into a wolf and eating the hearts of your enemies?"

"Well, maybe not that kind of reputation." He chuckled casually.

"It's still better than mine," She shrugged and took a sip of her water in front of her "I'd rather be known as a wolf instead of a whore queen."

Robb's eyes changed and he looked sad when she spoke of that. He hated it when people called Iseis a whore, and all the other things they accused her of.

"They don't all think that," He comforted her.

"No, but most do." She then gave him a small smile and held his hand tightly after seeing his troubled expression and how his eyes clouded over. He knew their words hurt Iseis, and he wanted to protect her from it, but there were some things even a king could not do. "Robb," She said gently "It's alright."

"They don't know the real you," His jaw hardened "Because if they did they would choke on their words. You're the most beautiful and caring and intelligent woman I have ever met, Iseis. They should be honored to call you their queen. And I wish I could protect and shield you away from their words..."

Iseis touched his cheek gently and brushed her thumb lightly over his skin "You can't protect me from everything," She whispered "And besides, my uncle Tyrion taught me to wear my weakness like armor, so it can never be used against me. Plus, the title doesn't bother me like it used to..."

"It doesn't?" Robb asked, his expression changing from angry and sad, to surprised and curious.

"No," Iseis smirked "Because if I'm going to be a whore, at least I'm yours."

Robb smiled lightly and took her hand from his cheek and then kissed it.

Iseis turned her attention back to where everyone else was sitting below them. The funeral feasts were far different here than they were in the Capital. In the Capital even funerals were bright, celebrating the life that they had, but it seemed wrong. It was more glum here, which was what it should have been. There was no spicy and exotic food, there was no obnoxiously bright-colored tapestries or banners hanging. It was what a funeral should have been like.

As Iseis thought of how different it was in the Capital than it was there, she felt something inside of her stir. And it wasn't just emotions or a deep feeling. She physically felt and push and moving in her womb. Iseis gasped and pushed her hand to her stomach.

"Iseis?" Robb asked worriedly beside her "What is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Iseis was still speechless though. She couldn't believe what she was feeling, and surprisingly how uncomfortable and odd it felt for her babe to be kicking and moving inside of her.

She was only four months pregnant but the Maester said she should be able to feel the child moving any day. Before this she sometimes felt a tingling buzz in her stomach, but she could only feel it from the inside, not when she pushed her hand against it. The Maester was worried that she wouldn't feel it for some time though, because the babe was not growing as quickly as it should have been, and her pregnant belly was still quite small and still only looked like a slight bump. It was obvious she was pregnant, but not to the point where she looked like most women as far along as she was.

"Iseis?" Robb asked again and touched her shoulder gently.

She smiled at him and quickly grabbed his hand off her shoulder and shifted towards him. She forcefully and quickly put his hand to her stomach, afraid that the moving of the little life inside of her would stop. Robb gave her a questioning look at first, but his expression softened and his mouth felt slightly agape when he felt the kicking.

Iseis felt the babe kick even more as Robb pressed his hand to her. "It knows you." She smiled with tears in her eyes. She had been overly emotional lately, but she had a reason to have happy tears this time.

"Is it kicking?" Robb asked her and she nodded.

He smiled widely and kept his hand pressed to her until they could no longer feel the movement of their child.

They looked at each other, both smiling until they started laughing. There was no reason to laugh, other than the fact they were happy.

"I love you," Robb said and Iseis smiled while she was still laughing.

"I love you too," She answered before Robb began showering her with kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow so that was a long chapter. I'm just trying to give you a little last look at Iseis and Robb's relationship before well...disaster hits.<strong>

**Next chapter hint: More troubling times ahead! (Another assasination attempt maybe? But this time it won't be sent from Joffrey.)**

**Until next time,**

**-Amelia**

**Please leave me a review and follow and favorite and I'll love you forever! :)**


	41. Bolton's Coincidental Disappearance

**Oh my goodness! Chapter 40! Ah! This is crazy, I can't believe how far this story has come. Thank-you HermioneandMarcus, Stylin'Fire, CLTex, guest (just some guy), RHatch89, darkwolf76, ZabuzasGirl, Tarias, and DarylDixon'sLover for the reviews. They really do urge me to update faster. And I'm so sorry for all the late updates recently. Its just that I'm kindda finding it hard to continue writing this story and I'm not coming up with ideas like I used to.**

**Also, I probably did the shittiest job of editing on the face of this planet... So if there's millions of mistakes know it's because I'm sick with the flu and my brain isn't working properly.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 40<em>

Catelyn smiled as she saw her son and his wife laughing. She looked up to where they were sitting above her and she smiled even wider when she saw Iseis laugh and struggle away as Robb attempted to kiss her. The young dark hair girl was trying to push her husband away but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, causing Iseis to smile during the kiss. Robb then proceeded to kiss all over her face, while Iseis was still in protests and having a fit about the public display of affection, but she was still laughing anyway.

"Young love," Roose Bolton said in front of her before taking a sip of his wine.

Catelyn never liked the Bolton's because of their long history of torture and relentless lordship always made her stomach flip upside down. It wasn't until Iseis told Cat what Roose Bolton had done to her when she was first captured did Cat truly realize her hate.

But she was a Lady, she acted and played the part even when she didn't want to. "They're good together." She stated, knowing exactly how Roose felt about Iseis being Queen. After all, she had been there in the hall when he urged Robb to forget the marriage and turn to the Frey's instead.

Roose raised a questing eyebrow "Good together? How exactly are they good together, Lady Stark?"

"They're happy, and Robb needs her, he's had such a rough time and she's the one thing he's still sure of. And I think Iseis needs him as well, it hasn't exactly been easy for her either."

"I'm sure her family does not feel the same, my lady. I'd imagine they'd do just about anything to get her back. After all, the girl is Cersei's first born."

"Iseis wants nothing to do with her family anymore, I assure you." Cat said with a bit of a bitting edge, although it wasn't noticeable in her voice. She had been there when Iseis confronted her uncle Jaime. Catelyn had never seen the girl act viciously or out of hate; but there was something in her eyes that night that seemed to make her detest obvious. It was so unexpected of the typically gentle-natured girl that even Catelyn was shocked.

"That maybe me true," He agreed "But let me tell you, Cersei will do anything to get that girl back into her arms._ Anything_. It doesn't matter if Iseis let your son between her legs, the Lannister's still want her back."

"Well the Lannister's won't get her back," Catelyn promised "She's a Stark now."

"It must bother you that your own son no longer seeks your advice, but instead hers. The daughter of the most ruthless woman in all the Seven Kingdoms, and the sister to the boy who ordered your husband's head to be put on a spike. Does it pain you to know that he choose her over your daughters?"

"Iseis is Robb's wife. He should be seeking her advice, that is was marriage is Lord Bolton. And she is my good-daughter, so be careful of how you speak of her."

"Forgive me, my lady," He stood up "But I was merely just pointing out facts."

"Than perhaps it would be best that you keep the facts to yourself." She replied with a coolness in her voice.

"Of course," He bowed with a sadistic grin on his face that showed that he knew something she didn't.

Catelyn vowed then that she would keep an eye on Roose Bolton, and that he couldn't be trusted. She absolutely despised the way he spoke with such disrespect about Robb, and she hated the way he disregarded Iseis and looked at her. He looked at Iseis as though she was still his prisoner, and his property to do whatever he wished to her.

Cat didn't like that man, nor did she trust him. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>Iseis wasn't sure what had set her off. But it was a constant bugging in her head and a bad feeling setting to the core of her bones. All happiness that she was previously just feeling with Robb and the baby melted away and her teeth were set on edge.<p>

Iseis wasn't sure what made her feel like that. But she knew she felt what Grey Wind did. His fur was standing on end and his teeth was barred for what seemed like no particular reason. Iseis picked at a string on her dress as she heard parts of Robb's conversation with one of his bannermen.

She paid minimal attention to what thy were saying as she was looking around the feast hall. Her eyes met with Cat's briefly and her good-mother smiled softly at her.

But something was obviously bothering her as well. Lady Stark looked tense, and it was then that Iseis saw Roose Bolton walk away. More shivers went down her spine as she saw him walking away. Her fingers automatically went to her neck where were scar traced down. She could still feel it when she looked at him, she could still feel him dragging the knife down her skin.

She could feel him on top of her, straddling her in some way. Men pinned her arms and Iseis tried kicking and screaming to get them away. She remembered them turning her face to where her guards were. They then executed them one by one and then raped her handmaids. Iseis remembered screaming when he drug the knife down in a jagged line and then she remembered nothing after that, she passed out from the pain.

That chapter in her life was over, but still she got shivered when she thought of Roose Bolton. As Iseis thought of these things Grey Wind growled more. Robb seemed to take no notice; but Iseis saw how nervous the wolf was, and that something was bothering him.

She barely even noticed someone bring more wine to them. The new cup barer that she had never seen before came up to them and began refilling Robb's cup, although Robb still wasn't finished the one he already had.

The young boy's eyes shot to her and Iseis's feeling in her stomach only grew as he looked at her. He was about to start filling Iseis's but she covered her goblet up with her hand. "None for me," She said. After all, she was pregnant and the Maester advised her to stay away from wine.

"But Your Grace," The young man smiled slightly "It's from the Arbor,"

Was that supposed to change her mind? It could be the best wine in Dorne, one of her favorite ones and she still wouldn't drink it.

"I don't drink," She told him. Iseis was set off by the young man. She wasn't sure what did it, but Grey Wind growling at him did not help the feeling that she felt.

"Are you sure, Your Grace? It's a very fine vintage." The man said quickly. His eyes darted around and Iseis noticed the sweat gathering on his brow.

"My wife doesn't drink." Robb said for her and was about to raise his glass to his lips.

Iseis acted on instinct and quickly took hold of Robb's hand, pulling his goblet away from his mouth and Iseis kissed him hard. She moved her lips against his and as she directed his hand back to the table to make him set the goblet down. Iseis kissed him harder, and her hand slid down his just so she could inconspicuously knock the cup over.

The wine spilled out onto the table and Iseis and Robb separated and someone was quickly cleaning it up.

"Oh, how clumsy of me!" Iseis exclaimed. She looked at Robb who was still a little dazed from the hot and passionate kiss they just had. Iseis then saw how eager the man was to refill Robb's cup. Grey Wind growled more as the man sped away from them, obviously in a suspicious hurry.

"Wait," Iseis said, enforcing her voice as her mother would have.

The man turned around and came back, his eyes looking nervous.

Iseis narrowed her eyes "You said that wine was from the Arbor?"

"Yes, Your Grace. It was transported here and taken from the Tully's own cellar." Iseis noticed how the man emphasized where he got it from.

"From the Arbor?" She asked again, Robb and his banners were watching what she would do and what exactly she was doing. "Have you had any wine from the Arbor lately? Sorry, what was your name?"

"Holden, Your Grace. And no, I'm afraid I have not."

"Since this war started the Arbor has given us wine that frankly I would not even give to the dogs. And you expect your King to drink this?"

"Iseis—," Robb started but she shot him a look that told him to stop talking. She gripped his hand under the table tightly and gave it a reassuring squeeze, so he would know that Iseis knew what she was doing.

"Y-Your Grace, I assure you, it perfectly good wine." Holden stuttered.

Iseis's eyes narrowed even more. She had seen liars her entire life, Court was filled with the worst ones. Iseis knew a liar when she saw one, and she also knew a traitor.

Iseis took the goblet and looked into it. She then redirected her fierce gaze back at the man and gave him a brisk yet sarcastically sweet smile. "Is it? Why don't you try some of it and tell me if it is worthy to be served to my husband?"

The man's face paled and Robb released Iseis's hand. Now everyone in the hall was was aware what she was doing and what had happened. Iseis noticed how Robb's knuckles clenched together into a fist.

"I am afraid that is an honor I cannot accept, Your Grace." The man stuttered even more, and Iseis saw the fear that seized his body.

Iseis stood up and Robb was on his feet as well, his hand on the hilt of his sword. bannermen and guards also were standing and watching.

"My father sent a man to poison the wine of Daenerys Targaryen over the narrow sea. Do you know what her Dothraki did to him?"

"P-poison?! Your Grace I would never—"

"My father's spies reported that they tied him up naked and had him drug behind her horse for miles... I promise you that punishment will almost seem kind compared to what we will do... Now, do you have anything you need to admit or tell us?" Iseis asked seriously.

The man looked at her with wide eyes, and his eyes looked to Robb.

Robb's jaw was still locked and his hand still on his sword. Grey Wind was growling at the man. "Treason is punishable by death," Robb reminded him "Tell us who sent you and I may do you the favor of making it quick."

Holden burst into tears and dropped the wine pitcher, shattering it to the ground. He looked no older than seventeen. "I don't know anything!" He sobbed "I was given instructions by some man, that's all I know! Please Your Grace! Mercy, that's all I ask for!"

"Mercy?" Robb asked, his eyes narrowing "You tried to murder me and my Queen. And you expect mercy?" It was no question that when it came to Iseis's well-being Robb was overly protective.

"Please!" The man begged as guards came up and shackled his hands behind him roughly and forced him to his knees violently in the process "I have a two year old daughter, and she's very sick. My wife and I can't afford the herbs and medicine and I was promised pay. Would you yourself not do anything to protect and help your child? I swear I did not mean to do this! Please, please all I ask for is mercy!"

Robb looked to Iseis, his eyes flashed to her growing stomach that was large with child and then he turned to the man "I would do anything for my wife and child as well. And you tried to kill both of them, and yet you still expect me to be merciful?" Robb's eyes narrowed at him.'

The man then turned to Iseis and pleaded "My Queen, my Queen, please! I will tell you everything I know, all I ask for is—,"

"Who hired you?" Iseis had no patience for him.

"I don't know! I have already said that the man who approached me said nothing."

"Could you recognize him?" Robb asked

"He was not from here," Then man shook his head, tears were still running down his face.

"Where?" Edmure asked, suddenly at their side with Catelyn "Did he have an accent?"

"Did Joffrey send him?" Robb asked

Iseis immediately replied "No," Everyone turned to her "Joffrey didn't send him. Joff's a fool and an idiot, but he knows more than to trust little more than a boy to kill you." Iseis promised "He did not do this. Poison is too discreet. If he killed you, he'd want people to know that he did it."

"Your mother then?" Robb asked her "Is this her work?"

"The only idiot in my family is Joffrey, and like I said, he didn't do this."

"Take him away, put him in the dungeons." Robb ordered and the guards nodded, dragging the screaming man, who really was no more than a boy.

Robb came back to Iseis and kissed her head "How did you know?"

She shook her head "I'm not sure, I was just set off and Grey Wind kept growling."

Catelyn gently touched Iseis's arm "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She assured.

"Thank-you," Cat said sincerely to Iseis for saving her son then she turned to Robb "What are you going to do with him?"

Robb thought for a second, his lips pursed "I don't know. It's either the sword or the Wall for him."

"The Wall?" Iseis asked, frowning.

"Yes," Robb nodded "When my father was accused of treason Joffrey took his head. I don't want to be like him,"

"But all your father was accused of was trying to claim Stannis as the rightful heir. He didn't try to kill him!" Iseis protested

"I'll think about it. But my final choice will not be a matter of discussion." Robb told her firmly.

"I'm just wondering who could have possible sent him if not the Lannisters." Catelyn stated.

As Cat spoke all Iseis could think of in that moment was how coincidental it was the Roose Bolton walked out of the hall just before the wine was served... Almost as though he knew...

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was really short but I really had no idea what to write. I promise the next chapter will be slightly longer.<strong>

**Next chapter hint: Cute Robb/Iseis moments. It'll be another little break from intense chapters.**

**Thanks for being such awesome readers,**

**-Amelia**

**Please please please review, follow, and add this to your favourites!**


	42. Final Days of Peace

**I know, I know, it's been so long since I updated! And I'm so sorry about that. It's just I've been so busy. I promise I'll try updating more often from now on. Thank-you babiluv22, Stylin'Fire, darkwolf76, Sparky She-Demon, Daybreak96, RHatch89, HermioneandMarcus, ZabuzasGirl, CLTex, and DarylDixon'sLover, for your amazing reviews. **

**Also, as soon of you may notice; I finally changed my OC's name. It is now Iseis, since I let you vote on it a few months back. (I deleted the author note since then). Thank-you all for your understanding and respecting my choices, it is my hope that even with the name change you will continue reading this story and showing your support. **

**This chapter is insanely lovey-dovey/cheesy/what ever else you want to call it. I just wanted to put this in before all the bad things I have planned go down... **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 41<em>

_Iseis sighed dramatically as she stood above everyone on a pavilion overlooking the throne room._

_Her mother stood next to her, her chin held high and her back rigid with sublime posture. They were both dressed to attend court, her mother in a dark navy gown beside her and Iseis in a light pink one._

_"Try to smile while you're here, darling." The Queen said while picking up that Iseis did not want to be there. "Nobody likes a girl who scowls all the time." _

_"I don't even like court," Iseis complained and rolled her eyes. And to make things worse, she had to wear that ridiculous shade of pink. Iseis would have much rather worn one of her other gowns, but her mother insisted on that one._

_"You don't have to like it," Cersei told her oldest daughter "You only have to put up with it. As your father's first child and as the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms it is your duty to attend."_

_"Joffrey isn't even attending, and he's father's heir." She imagined Joff was out shooting birds down with his crossbow, or hunting Myrcella's poor pet rabbits that Uncle Renly gave her for her last name day._

_Lord Stark caught her eye and he smiled at her widely. Iseis smiled back, the first genuine one she had since arriving to court that morning._

_Cersei noticed and she scowled, Iseis knew it was no secret that she did not like the Starks. But Iseis couldn't imagine why, they were a good family and she enjoyed her time in Winterfell very much._

_"I don't want you speaking to him," Cersei turned and told Iseis in a very serious voice._

_"Lord Stark is one of the most honorable men in the Seven Kingdoms and you refuse me of speaking to him?"_

_"I don't trust Ned Stark, I don't like him. I don't like his look, I don't like the way he speaks, I don't like him at all... You may speak with Arya and Sansa, but you are not to speak with him. Is that clear? He is a bad influence on you."_

_Iseis couldn't believe the bullshit her mother was saying. She only shook her head in disbelief "I beg to differ, mother."_

_"It doesn't matter what you think, Sweetling. You will do as I say. You're almost a woman grown, and although you can make your own decisions you will follow my orders."_

_"Yes mother," Iseis said glumly, because she disagreed with her mother's views, but have to abide by them anyway._

_"Now," Cersei plastered a smile on her face and looked out at all the people "Do you see that man over there?" She pointed to a young man with dirty blonde hair. Iseis looked at him and thought he was attractive enough, although he somewhat looked like her Uncle Jaime, in her opinion. But this man's eyes were a dark brown, and he didn't look much older than Iseis._

_"Yes, I see him." Iseis nodded, and admittedly thought he was handsome and obviously had quite a bit of money._

_"His name is Aries Roth. His father is Marius Roth, the lord of a small house. Their keep is not too far from Casterly Rock, and Marius serves my father. It seems like their land is sitting on quite the heap of gold. They have been mining it for months and they are becoming more and more rich with each day." Cersei said._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Iseis asked her and Cersei felt the need to roll her eyes. Much like her father, Iseis always needed to get right to the chase; Baratheons had little patience._

_"Because he's asked for your hand in marriage,"_

_Iseis turned to her mother suddenly in shock, not expecting her to say that._

_"And what did you and father say?"_

_"I said yes." Cersei told her daughter "House Roth is a huge supporter of your Grandfather, and Lord Marius is one if his best Bannermen."_

_"And father?" Iseis was almost afraid to ask. She didn't want to hear the answer. She didn't want to find out that she had been sold away to a strange man she had never met before._

_"He still hasn't decided. But if I have anything to do with it you will be wed soon enough, Iseis."_

_Iseis wasn't dumb. The only reason her mother wanted to create a merge between the houses was because Casterly Rock's gold mines had run dry, and now House Roth was gaining a lot of it. Iseis was being sold away because of money, nothing else._

_"I don't want to marry him," Iseis exhaled deeply, the sadness hitting her. For some reason as soon as she said that a particular boy with blue eyes came to her mind._

_"And if not him, than whom?" Cersei asked her daughter. "Not that Stark boy, I certainly hope." It was almost as though Cersei could read Iseis's mind._

_As soon as she said that her eyes shot up to meet her mother's cold green ones. Cersei's face gave nothing away, but Iseis could see the hate for the Starks burning in her mother's eyes._

_"Oh, I've heard all about your nighttime adventures with that boy while we were in Winterfell."_

_Iseis paled when she realized her mother knew everything. Of course she knew everything; she had spies everywhere, even in Winterfell._

_"I also heard that he was able to get you naked in one of the hot springs," Cersei's jaw clenched slightly and her hand shot out to grab Iseis's elbow tightly. Iseis winced as Cersei pulled her in closer. "Are you still a virgin, daughter?"_

_"Mother, of course I am!" Iseis answered in fear, her mother's hand hurting her._

_"Good," Cersei said and released her daughter "Because no one will pay for you if you're not one. There were rumors going around that you laid with the boy."_

_"What do you mean by 'were', mother?" Iseis questioned_

_"Not anymore," Cersei assured, "I took care of it."_

_Iseis had an idea of what Cersei meant by "taking care of it" but she didn't want to think about that. Iseis had a gentle heart, and she didn't want to think that her mother had ordered someone else's death._

_"You didn't have to do that," Iseis stated and sighed remorsefully, sad because someone's life had ended because of her own naïve stupidity from sneaking out with Robb. She knew nothing good would come out of her going to the lights or the hot springs, or leaving diner early to visit the Godswood with him. She should have listened to her first feeling she had when she thought it was a bad idea. But it had felt so good breaking the rules for once. It felt good not being the princess, even if it was only sneaking out to the stables and drinking too much wine in the hayloft with Jon, Theon, and Robb, and eventually having to drag Theon's drunk ass back to his chambers where she and Jon had to put him to bed. Iseis had been careless and reckless, she knew that. But it felt so good, and it was so much fun to just do what she wanted for once._

_But now she was paying the price._

_"Didn't have to do that?" Cersei scoffed "If I didn't take care of it your reputation would have been ruined. I knew those Starks would be a bad influence on you, right from the beginning. That boy should have been severely punished for even going into your chambers, let alone the incident with the hot springs. He's trouble, Iseis—"_

_"You don't even know him!" Iseis shot back, defending Robb._

_Cersei looked at her daughter, her lips pursed into a fine line "You're right, I don't. Yet I still know him better than you do, Sweetling. You think I don't know what he wanted? All he wanted from you was to spread your legs for him—,"_

_"Oh stop it mother." Iseis rolled her eyes "You have no idea what the family is like. You don't know Robb, you don't know Cat or Ned or Sansa or Arya or anyone. So stop talking because you don't know..."_

_Cersei's jaw hardened, certainly if they were alone she would have lashed out at her insufferable daughter if they were not in public. Cersei noticeably saw that Iseis was different after their trip to Winterfell, she wasn't so willing to do whatever she was bid. She almost had a defiant streak in her now. Cersei wasn't too worried though, Iseis would soon enough go back to her obedient self. "They are not even worth discussing anymore, Sweetling. They are out of our lives, and you would do well to remember that. And also to remember who you are, because you have no say in your future Iseis. You will marry Aries if I say so... And we will not discuss the Starks again."_

_Iseis looked like she was going to say something, but her expression melted away into a look of submission and she looked down with her big green eyes "Yes mother,"_

_Cersei smiled, already seeing the Iseis she used to be come back. "Good, now go talk to Aries. You may even turn out to like him."_

Iseis woke up from her dream. Her eyes shot open and she breathed in deeply. The memories crashed upon her from that time and she felt restless and uneasy inside.

She looked around and saw she wasn't in the Red Keep, much to her relief. She was in bed in her and Robb's room in Riverun. She could feel Robb's lips barely pressed to the back of her neck as he slept. She could feel his steady breath against her and hear his soft snoring. His arm was wrapped around her naked body, pulling her in close to him and their legs were tangled together. Both of them were naked since they had finished making love and Iseis still had his seed between her legs.

She lightly began to lift his arm to move it so she could get out of the bed and get some water to drink. As she moved his arm Robb reached around her again and pulled her into him. "Don't go," He muttered quietly and half asleep.

"I'm just getting some water," She assured him but his grip on her wouldn't let go.

"Just stay here," He mumbled sleepily and pressed his lips to her shoulders .

"And I am." She giggled softly. "It's just that I'm thirsty and need some water. I'll be back in a second. I'm not even leaving the room, Robb."

He nodded and rolled over, more awake as Iseis slid to the edge of the bed. She sat on the edge and allowed the blankets to pool around her waist. She felt her baby kicking inside of her and she smiled slightly. Iseis felt Robb's knuckles slide up her spine gently, tracing it. He sat up and began to press kisses to her back and down her spine, as well as her shoulders.

Iseis smiled as he kissed up her neck and tickled her slightly from his facial hair. His arm snaked around her waist and he began to pull her back into the bed.

"Robb," She laughed.

"Just stay in bed." He coaxed.

"But I need water. It's not good for the baby if I'm dehydrated." She was really thirsty actually, especially after having two rounds of vigorous sex earlier that night.

Robb nodded and let her go when she mentioned the baby. She stood up and the cold floor turned her feet to ice, but she quickly walked over to the water pitcher and cup. She poured herself a cup and drank it quickly, and the poured one for Robb and took it to his bedside table.

When she got back to the bed she saw him lying on his stomach, drifting off to sleep again. Iseis kissed his shoulder lightly and Robb shifted so that he had her in his arms once again.

"My beautiful little wife," He hummed as he pressed his lips to her temple and down her face.

She kissed his lips and he pulled away to look into Iseis's eyes "You know I love you?" He asked her

"Yes," She nodded

"More than anything," Robb said and pulled her back into his arms. "I would start a thousand wars for you, Iseis Stark."

"Well luckily you don't need to." She smiled and kissed his jaw line.

"I love you so much," He said quietly and then looked to her "I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"Well, I'd imagine you'd be married to some Frey girl by now," She cleared her throat,

"And I would hate every second of it, knowing something was missing from my life,"

"Even if she was beautiful?"

He turned to her and smiled slightly, but his eyebrows were creased into a frown "You know you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world?"

Iseis snorted "There are thousands of other beautiful women, Robb,"

"Mmm," He hummed as he kissed her neck "But none like you," He continued kissing her neck and jawline, he rolled on top of her and positioned her legs around his waist. "See what you do to me?" He chuckled as he pressed himself into her "I can't resist you,"

"Gods, we just made love twice! And you want more?"

"I always want more of you," He continued to kiss up and down her neck.

"Robb," Iseis groaned annoyed. She already had him that night and she was tired.

He only chuckled and the kissed her lips lightly and the rolled off her again,

"You're such a pain," She rolled her eyes and turned on her side. Robb wrapped his arms around her center so he could rest his hand against her stomach.

"But like a good pain though?"

"Like an annoying one." Iseis corrected, smirking as she closed her eyes

"But a good annoying pain? Like when you're hurting so badly after sparring, but you want to keep doing it."

"I was thinking more of an irritating one. Like a splinter that you can't get out,"

"Well that is definitely a hit to my self-confidence,"

"Oh Robb," Iseis chuckled and smiled, rubbing his arm gently "You know I'm only teasing."

Robb looked deep in thought. His eyes seemed to cloud over and a blank look appeared on his face. Iseis ran her hand through his hair as watched him. He almost looked troubled as he continued thinking. That was nothing new though, Robb was always troubled those days. And he had a reason to be, the burden of the crown was too much for a man so young.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him with a gentle tone in her voice.

"You're the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." He said quietly. She was taken aback, surprised at his answer. She thought he was thinking about something else; certainly not that. And why did it look like the idea troubled him so much?

"I don't want to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," Iseis sighed

"Then what do you want?" He asked her

She shook her head "Only you."

"You already have me. Ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you I was yours."

She smiled hearing that "Then I suppose I don't want anything."

"Not even to rule over all of Westeros, like what you wanted as a little girl?"

Iseis huffed "You do realize that if I'm the rightful Queen of Westeros that means you're the rightful King."

"I didn't even want to be the King of the North. I certainly don't want to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms and have to sit on that stupid Iron Throne."

She turned to face him "Then we don't have to. After this we can return to Winterfell and we'll live there for the rest of our days."

"Happily," He added

"Yes," She ran her hand through his curls, playing with them "With you and me, and all our children. With a free North, cut off from the South. "

Robb shook his head and he took the hand that wasn't playing in his hair and then kissed it "I don't think I can do it," He said quietly "I can't even save my sister. What makes you think I can keep the North free?"

"Because I believe in you," Iseis said gently, her hand still running through his hair. She looked in his eyes and he gently kissed her forehead. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like had I not been your prisoner...

Robb shrugged "You would probably be married to some other lord. You'd have the fancy dresses and jewels you love so much, and live in your flowery South. You would be happy,"

"No. I wouldn't be. Robb, how many times have I told you that I don't need fancy dresses and jewels? I'm perfectly happy without them." Her smile faded as their foreheads pressed together and she saw the look in his eyes "What is it?"

Robb only shook his head before licking his lips lightly "I don't know if I'll ever be able to get enough of you."

"That's good, isn't it?" She asked him

Robb smirked "I don't know. I prohibits me for doing anything productive in my days, all I can think about is you."

"Hmm," Iseis had a smirk on her face too as she hummed "Perhaps you should practice self-control?"

Robb's smile widened and he laughed slightly "Love, when it comes to you there is no such thing as self-control."

Iseis sighed and she shook her head "And to think that this man in front of me is the feared Young Wolf. I've turned you soft, I think. My family will be pleased to hear it."

Robb chuckled and kissed her lightly "You don't think I'm very scary then?"

"No," She laughed "I never thought you were scary. Especially not after hearing your flowery words and feeling your soft touches..."

"Every man has a soft spot for his wife," Robb told her.

Iseis cleared her throat "Not my father," Her voice dropped "I'm afraid not every man treats women like Starks do."

Robb gave her a light smile and then held her hand and gave it a light squeeze "I'm not as good to you as I should be either. I should be treating you like gold."

"You do treat me like gold," Iseis protested.

"Not often enough. I don't make as much time for you as I'd like, sometimes I go all day without even seeing you."

"It's because you're busy," Iseis shrugged "And I understand that, you don't need to feel bad."

"I promise when this is over everything will be different. It'll just be you and me and the baby, and I'll give you all the time in the world."

Iseis smiled and nodded "Alright, I'll hold you to that, King in the North."

"I promise, Iseis." He said again "I promise everything will be as it was once before. Once the war is over we can go back to Winterfell in peace."

"And it'll just be us?"

"You have my word," He swore

"And then everything will be as it should be? We'll be happy then?"

"Yes," Robb assured her.

Iseis smiled "Then I hope the war ends soon,"

"Me too," He trailed down to her stomach where he placed his head on her, his ear to her skin. He kissed her stomach lightly, placing his lips on her gently. "Do you think it knows me?" He asked her.

"Of course it knows you, you're its father. You talk to it every night, it'll recognize your voice when its born."

Robb took a sharp intake of breath when he heard that "It still feels so new to me...That I'll soon be a father."

"You're scared?" She asked him

"Terrified. What if it doesn't like me?"

"I love you, I'm sure it will too."

"I feel more confident riding out to meet a thousand Lannister swords than I am to being a father."

"You'll be fine. It'll be a learning process for the both of us, but we'll get it eventually." Iseis told him and she sighed "I've been thinking about some things about it."

"Like?"

"Like that I don't want a wet nurse, it's my baby. I'll nurse it from my own breast, and if another woman shall try I'll hang her by her toes upside down..."

"I don't care if you use a wet nurse or not," He told her "It's your choice."

"I want it's nursery to be the room across from yours in Winterfell. Not only so it can be close to us, but so that it's view faces the Godswood."

Robb said nothing. He wasn't sure what was left of Winterfell and what condition it was in, but he hoped that he could allow Iseis what she wanted.

"I want one of our daughters' names to be Lyanna," Robb said

Iseis was nearly taken aback by that. She suddenly felt somewhat angry at his suggestion for a name. "No," Iseis said firmly.

"No?" Robb frowned.

"If I named my daughter Lyanna it would be like spitting in my mother's face. She must already hate me enough as it is without naming my child after the woman my father was in love with."

"We'll talk about it later." Robb said, but Iseis knew that her answer would firmly remain the same. She was not about to name her daughter after the woman her father was in love with until the day he died. She would not name her daughter after the ghost of a woman that tore her parents' marriage apart each day. She would not name her child after the woman who caused her father to mistreat her mother. She would not name her after Lyanna Stark, who her father would have gladly given her mother up for in a heartbeat.

"Alright." She agreed quietly.

"You don't want to insult your mother, I understand." He nodded.

"We have time to decide names," Iseis assured him "We don't have to choose now."

Robb only nodded and then lay back, sighing. His arm went to wrap around her and Iseis kissed his shoulder gently.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"My family," He almost said remorsefully, his voice full of sadness "I wonder where they are."

"Well," Iseis smiled "Sansa is probably eating lemon cakes, looking out at the beach from a balcony table."

"She wouldn't be," Robb shook his head "Joffrey is probably torturing her."

"Let's pretend that she's happy though... We can hope." Iseis told him "And Arya is out running with wolves somewhere. She found Nymeria and is happy..." She couldn't include Bran and Rickon, since the two boys were dead, and it saddened her more than she let on. But she smiled for Robb's sake "And Jon is at the Wall. He's a Ranger, like he always wanted to be. He's out there now, past the Wall, wearing all black. He's feared by all the Wildlings, since he's such a good swordsman, since he learned from his older brother."

Robb didn't even pay attention he only looked up at the ceiling with sadness in his eyes. "I don't want to imagine Sansa on a balcony overlooking the ocean, even if she is eating lemon cakes. And I don't want to imagine Arya out in the wild with wolves... I want them home, Iseis. I want them in Winterfell where they belong... Safe. I want Bran and Rickon there too... And Jon? I don't want Jon past the Wall. I want him here with me, where he should be."

"Robb,—"

"He has no idea what he's missing." Robb told Iseis "Why hasn't he come to help me?"

"You know why he hasn't..." She pursed her lips as she said gently "He can't come to us, Robb. He took an oath, and Jon isn't an oath breaker."

"He doesn't know what he's missing."

"He does, he knew the sacrifice." Iseis nuzzled her face in his neck.

"I said my vows to a princess, Jon said his to the Wall and to the men who man it. I wear a crown and he wears all black. I'll hold a newborn child in my arms and all Jon holds in his is a sword. I give orders, and he takes them. Why should two brothers live such different lives? And I don't care what anyone says or what people label him as a bastard, Jon is a Stark...He shouldn't have to be a Man of the Nights Watch to live an honorable life."

"It's the path he chose Robb, and it's too late to undo what has been done."

"I miss him." Robb swallowed a tightening feeling that was building within the back of his throat.

"I know you do,"

"When we were younger we used to sneak into each other's rooms. We used to build forts in the middle of the night and pretend it was Winterfell. I was always the Lord of it, but sometimes I would let him be it... Just to make him feel better."

Iseis smiled as he told her that "That's sweet. How old were you?"

"Six, no older than Rickon."

"You stopped doing that after?"

He nodded but a slight smile appeared on his lips "We still snuck out though. Only it was to steal ale and wine from the kitchens. Then it was to meet girls... Jon was always shy around them though."

"But you weren't?" Iseis asked

"No," Robb chuckled "I was quite the charmer."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Iseis giggled softly.

"Well, you have experienced my charms first hand, my lady, you should know."

"If I remember correctly, you were always the furthest away from charming. I remember you always being nervous around me."

"Alright, well the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms was the exception." Robb smiled sheepishly.

"So you were quite the player?"

"No, I wasn't like Theon." He assured her

"Ah, well that's a relief. How many women were there?"

"Three, not including you." He said almost unsure how she would react. He knew Iseis hated when he spoke of other women, but now she almost seemed curious.

"And?" Iseis asked him,

"I was fifteen the first time. Her name was Ros, and she was a whore. I didn't want to do it, but Theon said I wasn't a man until I bedded my first woman. And because Theon was three years older, I listened to him. Jon tried to talk me out of it, of course... It was awkward and quick and distant, nothing like how it is with you. After that she said as a lordling I should know how to please a woman, so I saw her a few times after that and she taught me things."

"And the other two?" Iseis asked

"A noble daughter of some lord of a minor house. She came when her parents were guests at Winterfell. The other one was a noble as well, she stayed with us a few months, I think my parents were hoping she would be a friend to Sansa, it was always difficult for her to make friends."

"But she had Jeyne Poole?"

"The only friend she wanted. No one else was good enough for her; they weren't "lady-like" enough."

Iseis smiled at that, but her smile quickly faded "And these women? You never wanted to make any of them your wife?"

Robb smile at her and brushed some hair out of her face "No. To be honest, I never wanted to get married. Theon spoke so poorly about it... But then I met you, and my father asked if I consented to the betrothal and I said yes."

Iseis smiled, knowing she was the only girl who captured him like that.

"I never had any other men in my life. I was always worried what my father would say, or if I showed any interest to the men at court my mother would try to set a match between us... I tried my best to stay away from them. I suppose I was more shy, just like Jon."

Robb's smile disappeared when he mentioned Jon "He'll never experience a woman now, what it's like to lay with the woman he's in love with... I thought I would be supportive of him, and happy with his choice eventually... But all I can think about is how much I want him here. I have no one, Iseis... I'm all alone in this."

"That's not true," Iseis shook her head in protest "You have me." She promised "And you always will."

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully that chapter wasn't too bad. Sorry about the horrid editing job, by the way... This story is about to get really intense within the next couple chapters, so be prepared. <strong>

**Next chapter hint: Robb decides to side with the Freys again. Some Cersei/Tommen moments as well. **

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! As I have mentioned many times, more reviews = faster updates. **

**ALSO THANK-YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH PAST 300 FOLLOWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**


	43. All Men Can Be Killed

**What? I'm uploading two chapters in one week? I know! Crazy right? ;) I'm trying to up my game so I'm not leaving you guys hanging as long as I have been over the past few months. Some people PMed me, and apparently there was something silly going on with the last chapter that didn't allow anyone to review (saying they already reviewed once before?) Odd. Anyway, thank-you to Stylin'Fire and babiluv22, who reviewed on different chapters to show their support. They worked out how to beat the system, nice job guys. **

**I just wanted to take the time to thank all my readers; you guys are all great and I'm so glad you continue to show your support. To be honest, when I started this story in February I never could have anticipated you would all like this story so much. So thank-you! You guys really are the reason I do this and continue to update (cheesy, I know. but it's true) :) **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 42<em>

Iseis closed the doors and sighed while looking into the room. The only light was coming from the fireplace over in the corner, but other than that it was dim and dark. The weather seemed to be getting colder, even though they were still considered to be south. And as for Iseis, she had begun to stick close to the castle, always wearing warm wool dresses and furs. After all, she had spent her entire life in the South and even life at Riverrun was too cold for her.

Iseis pulled the robe over her night slip on even tighter as she strode over to the table where her husband was peering over maps. All that seemed to be on his mind in the past few days was the war.

Robb turned around when he heard her footsteps approaching and he looked her over once, Iseis could see his eyes were tired. He raised the goblet in his hand beside him to his lips and drank the ale inside it.

"What are you doing up?" Robb asked her "It's late. And I'm not comfortable with you walking around the keep so late."

Lord Rickard Karstark was put to the sword that morning. Since then Iseis had not seen Robb. He had locked himself in the study hall and demanded to be left alone. Iseis had seen how angry he was after he stalked away, his fists clenched and shaking. She had moved to go to him but Lady Stark had stopped her and shook her head, telling her that she would handle it instead.

"I was waiting for you," Iseis told him and he looked back at her "I'm worried."

"You shouldn't have waited," Robb turned back to his maps and focused back on them. "You don't need to be worried."

"I do, Robb." She told him and pursed her lips "You haven't been the same since..." She trailed off, not continuing

"Since when?" Robb asked her, frowning

Iseis sighed "Never mind."

"Since when?" He repeated

"Since you came back from fighting, after you learned of Theon and his betrayal, as well as my betrayal..."

Robb shook his head "Well everything has gone to shit since then. And the bloody Lannister bastards keep pushing back. No matter how I strike they only seem ready for more. One minute I think I have them, and the next it's like my attack never even fucking happened. "

Iseis only pursed her lips more, releasing he had too much to drink or else he would have never used that language in front of the princess of the Seven Kingdoms. She didn't care, of course. After all, growing up with her father she was used to it; but she never heard Robb say anything like that.

"I'm sorry all this has happened to you." She said quietly

Robb didn't look at her, but she could hear the sadness in his voice "Not all of it is your fault."

She realized what he was saying and her heart shuttered in her chest. He still hasn't forgiven her for helping her Uncle. "My fault? You still think some of this is my fault?"

"Some, not all. It doesn't matter, past is past."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" She snapped. There he was again, bringing up her betrayal. It was like he was going to use that against her every time something went wrong. Iseis was sick of it, and she wished he would drop the matter.

Robb only glared at her and gave her a look that told her not to test him in that moment. He reached for his goblet again and re-filled it to the rim before drinking even more "It's not a wife's place to question her husband." He reprimanded her like a child.

"Oh? Would you like me to hold my tongue and be the good little wife you want me to be? To stand by your side and keep my mouth shut and agree with everything you say? If you wanted that then you shouldn't have married me."

"You know I don't want that. I appreciate your opinion and value it. I just wish you wouldn't question me."

"Well someone has to, Robb." She told him

He said nothing, just focused back to his maps and letters. Iseis sighed as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Do you think this is more trouble than its worth?" She asked quietly

Robb frowned "What is?"

"This! Us, Robb. Do you think we made a mistake?" She raised her voice

Robb only sighed and looked over her in silence for a moment "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do." She said

"Then no, I don't think we made a mistake. Yes, I think our situation is difficult… But I don't think it's more trouble than what it's worth. As I've said before, you're the most important thing to me Iseis."

This was how they worked. Over and over again they had been in this situation. They would argue, and then they would move on. Of course they were always left unresolved; but they would deal with them at a later time. For the mean time, they would forget about it. But the ghosts of all those unresolved arguments were always looming between them, creating a slight divide that never allowed them to see eye to eye.

She released a shaky breath "I just can't help but think it would have been better if you married the Frey girl. You would still have the Twins supporting you; we wouldn't be in this mess trying to find men to fight on your side. You could have your sister back by now."

He focused his full attention on her as she spoke "Don't ever say that, Iseis. It would have been _easier _if I married the Frey girl, it wouldn't have been better."

That gave Iseis a bit of comfort hearing him say that; and she automatically felt much more at ease than she did when she first came in. She saw how worn out he was, and how it looked like he aged two years since that morning. What once had been smile lines were now frown lines of worry.

She walked over to where Robb was standing and she slipped her arms around his waist as she hugged him tightly from behind. Iseis rested the side of her face against his back and she pressed her lips gently to his clothed shoulder "Come to bed with me," She urged him.

"No," Robb protested, removing her arms from him "I have important things to do." Iseis felt hurt from his rejection and she backed away, ready to head back to their bedchambers by herself, seeing it was more than obvious that he wanted to be alone.

Robb noticed her expression and he quickly grabbed her hand and sighed "Come here." He spun her back into him and his arms wrapped around her, his hands feeling where their babe rested and his chin on top of her shoulder "I'm sorry," He told her and kissed her neck gently "I'm just stressed,"

"I know," She said understandingly.

"I'm trying to find my next move where I'm going to strike." He explained "Perhaps you can help me?"

Iseis smiled slightly and turned her face to kiss him gently, tasting the ale of his lips. They pulled away and his hand snaked into the inside of her robe.

Iseis redirected her gaze to what was laid out in front of her. The map was full of detail with standing pieces of houses and their keeps.

"King's Landing," Iseis noted, looking at the piece that looked just like it.

"Yes," Robb confirmed "Does the Red Keep actually look like that?"

Iseis picked it up and looked at the little castle in her hand and smirked "No," She chuckled "It's bigger."

Robb rolled his eyes at her childness, though he had a faint smirk on his lips, and took the piece out of her hand to put it back to its original spot.

"And here's where we are? At Riverrun?" Iseis asked and pointed to the one piece where there was a wolf and the castle that looked like the architecture where they were staying at.

"Yes," He nodded

"And Casterly Rock. I visited once. My grandfather Tywin gave me and Joffrey a full account of its history. My grandfather said that Casterly Rock is why the Lannisters have so much power, without it they would have nothing."

"Yes, I suppose—," Robb stopped mid-sentence upon realizing what she had said and realization struck him, "Iseis, you're a genius." He kissed her lips quickly.

"What did I say?" She asked confused as he rushed around, looking at letters of reports and back at the map. "Robb?" She asked him questioningly as he rushed quickly doing things.

"I love you," He kissed her hard again before continuing to walk over to the other side of the table to pick up another letter and read it, before gazing at the map once more.

"Are you alright?" She was confused and beginning to question his sanity at this point.

He looked at her with a big smile on his face "Where are all Tywin Lannister's men?"

"With him, probably. In King's Landing because of Stannis's attack."

"Exactly, they're in King's Landing..." He nodded and then looked back at the map, moving the Direwolf piece over "I'm going to attack Casterly Rock."

It was a good move, admittedly. By attacking Caterly Rock it would cripple the Lannister forces and they could take away any more gold going to their army.

"It's smart." Iseis nodded in agreement "Only, have you ever seen Casterly Rock?" She asked him

"No," He shook his head

"It's on a cliff, placed there on purpose so three of its sides are protected from armies. The only way to take it is head on, unless you want to make your Northmen scale the cliffs; which obviously you can't do. And the keep has only fallen once; when Lann the Clever tricked the Casterlys"

"I don't have enough men for a head on fight." Robb shook his head "I need support from another house."

"Who? There's no one left, Robb." Iseis tried to reason

"Yes there is. There's one man who isn't involved in the war." He looked back up at Iseis "Walder Frey."

Just mentioning his name gave her gave her shivers and sent a pinch down her spine. A sour taste formed in her mouth and Iseis said firmly "No."

"No?" Robb asked

"If you go to Walder Frey and ask him to help you, you know he will want you to annul our marriage."

"A marriage can only be annulled if it hasn't been consummated," Robb stated and crossed his arms before a smirk appeared on his face "And I think everyone can see that it has indeed been consummated." His eyes flashed to her pregnant stomach.

"The only way Walder Frey will believe it will be to see it. And I am not going to the Twins." Iseis said stubbornly. To see that man was the last thing she wanted. From what she heard he was crude, with no honor or respect and it was rumored that he was a traitor, and he was the man who sent the poisoner to her and Robb. Yet Iseis didn't know what to believe, certainly Roose Bolton disappearing right before it happened wasn't coincidental.

"You may not have a choice, love" Robb ran his hands up her arms and shoulders tenderly "Walder Frey will want another marriage to compensate the one he lost with me. My uncle will most likely wed my previous intended."

"And we have to go to the wedding?" Iseis wrinkled her nose

"Yes," Robb nodded

"Alright well, as long as you're with me I suppose it won't be all bad." Iseis tried to lighten things up by smiling slightly, the corners of her mouth twisted up into a grin.

"See, it won't be all grim. And besides, perhaps a wedding will lift our spirits. And it'll be celebrated like a Southern wedding, so you should enjoy it. They're not as dry as Nothern ones."

"I wish we were able to have a Northern wedding. Or really, any sort of ceremony." She said almost bitterly. The reality was that she did indeed love her wedding. But it wasn't the wedding she had wanted her entire life, the one she had pictured as a little girl. The one where there would be dancing and merriment and drinking, and her father would give her away. In her wedding it took place under the concealment of darkness, with no one to witness besides an old Septon and the crying eyes of the old gods craved into the Heartree; it was nothing like she imagined.

"I'm sure there will be some Northern traditions incorporated into it though. You'll still like it." Robb promised

"Will there be a bedding ceremony?" She asked him

"Of course," He nodded

Iseis wrinkled her nose in distaste. She always thought the bedding ceremonies were humiliating and degrading. That was one thing she was thankful not to have at her wedding.

"I certainly hope you won't take place in helping remove that poor girl's clothes." Iseis said as she played with the strings of his shirt.

Robb's hands found their way to Iseis's waist and he leaned in so their foreheads lightly touched "The only girl's clothes that I remove are yours." He promised her

Iseis smiled hearing that and an aching feeling developed in her core. A desperate need for him grew inside of her that made her come alive with want and longing "Well, I suppose I'll go then." She smirked "But you have to make it up to me."

"Speak the words and I'll do whatever you command me to." Robb agreed

"I think you know what I want," She whispered. Robb smiled at her answer before his lips went crashing down on hers and he set her so she was lying down on her back on the mapping table. Robb spread her legs and stepped between them before he placed his lips on hers again in a ravaging kiss.

* * *

><p>Cersei had always been good at telling if something was wrong with her children, or if something was bothering them. As she walked through the gardens of the Red Keep and oversaw Tommen in his lessons it was obvious something clearly troubled him.<p>

Cersei strode over under the sun. It was a beautiful day out, yet even though the sun was shining and the air was hot, she felt no warmth inside. Instead all she had was emptiness. She only felt emptiness without Jaime and Iseis and Myrcella.

And so Cersei walked over to her youngest child who was sitting on a chair, his books opened up on the table and listening to Maester Pycelle rambling about nonsense. Tommen's eyes were squinted from the brightness on the sun, although they were seated in a fairly shaded area.

Cersei stopped and without looking at the old man spoke "Leave us,"

"Your Grace, he is in a middle of an important lesson."

Cersei looked up at him then, she did not like being questioned and her eyes burned into his skin from the glare she gave him "Leave us." She repeated far more harshly than she did the last time.

"As you command, my Queen." The old man shakily got up and hobbled away at the pace of a turtle.

"Mother, how are you?" Tommen asked her. He was always such a sweet boy, caring about how other people were. He put others before himself, and Cersei wondered how she went right with him, but not Joffrey.

"It doesn't matter how I am," She sat across from the little prince, who really wasn't all that little anymore. He was growing up so quickly. Cersei was almost scared to see what her daughters looked like now, and how grown up they were. "It matters how you are. How are you?" She asked him instead.

Tommen only shrugged, looking down at his books "I don't know."

"What is it that's bothering you?" She asked him "Everyone can see it. You look upset Tommen. Is it your lessons? Does Maester Pycelle bore you?" She would get him a new teacher as long as she was able to see his sweet smile again.

"Maester Pycelle bores everybody," He grinned slightly, but then went back to fidgeting with a trinket in his hand "But it's not that."

"Then what is it?" She asked

"I don't want to complain, mother." He shook his head, clearly hesitant to tell her.

"Tell me." She urged again.

He exhaled deeply and then looked at her "Sansa."

"Sansa?" Cersei didn't expect the Stark girl to be the cause of her youngest son's grief "What has she done?"

Tommen shook her head "She hasn't done anything. It's just the way Joff treats her... It bothers me."

"Bothers you?" Cersei was shocked to hear such a thing.

"Yes," He nodded "It bothers me because I worry that Robb Stark treats Iseis the same way."

"Don't worry about Iseis," Cersei said "She can take care of herself."

"I've heard the stories, mother." He said "They say he can turn into a wolf and that he can't be killed."

"He can be killed." She did her best to assure him "All men can be killed, Tommen. And he _will_ be killed, I promise you."

"Soon?"

"Soon enough, Sweetling."

"I just want her home. I want Myrcella home too... And I want father back. I want it all to be the way it was."

"It will never be how it was, Tommen. You know that."

"I know, I still wish it would go back though."

"I know," Cersei put her hand over his and ran her thumb gently across his skin "We shall have your uncle and sister back soon."

"But not Myrcella?"

Cersei was silent for a moment before redirecting her eyes downwards and sighing, "Myrcella is to be married."

"But Iseis is married. Does that mean she'll stay there too?"

"Myrcella will be in a good marriage. Iseis isn't."

"Because the Starks are the bad guys?"

"Exactly."

"They never seemed all that bad to me." Tommen shook his head "I liked them."

"Not one ever seems bad, my sweet. It's just how they turn out."

"Do you think Iseis and Myrcella miss us?"

"I know they do." Though Cersei wasn't convinced. As soon as she said the words it felt like she was choking on them. She wanted Iseis to miss them, but that didn't mean her daughter actually did.

Still in the back of her head Cersei worried that Iseis was gone to her; that they had taken her perfect little daughter and replaced her with a wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>So fast updates are always a good time, so I'll try to update next as soon as I can! <strong>

**Next chapter hint: I actually have no idea what I want to do. I had something written originally, but then I realized I'm so not ready for all the bad things to happen yet. So I might have a few more chapters with everything just being fine and dandy. Sound ok to everyone? **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Please make my day follow, favorite, and review! Let me know your opinion and what you hope to happen in this story.**


	44. Promises of Forever

**Thank-you littlemsstrawberry, SheWolfSwift, Daybreak96, nina-handy, RHatch89, babiluv22, HermioneandMarcus, darkwolf76, Stylin'Fire, CLTex, ZabuzzasGirl, Tarias, and Naruhina1519, all your reviews mean so much!****Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I have just been so busy. **

**Reader discretion should be used in this chapter, since there's one more love scene in this one. I felt there should be one last one before all the bad stuff begins.**

**I apologize about the horrible editing in advance. I've been forced to update from my iPad since my laptop is as good as broken since it's so unbelievably slow. Anyway, I can never do as good of a job editing on my iPad as I can on my laptop, so I apologize for all the suckage... **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 43<em>

Things moved far more quickly than Iseis would have liked. Just after her eighteenth name day the Frey's responded and two of Walder's sons were sent to negotiate with Robb.

Iseis stayed as far away from them as possible while they were in Riverrun. At the feasts the two just sneered at her, as though everything was her fault. Which, admittedly, it kind of was.

They looked at her with despite and bitter hate, as though if they got her alone they would tear her a part limb from limb. Robb noticed and he didn't want her to go anywhere without him or some other company to keep her safe. He had been even more worried and paranoid ever since the failed poison attempt.

While they were there Iseis spent most of her days walking with Catelyn or reading outside when it was not raining, or inside the comfort of her and Robb's bedchambers or in the library when it was.

She had nearly been with child for five months and she could not believe how quickly time went by. Each day she found herself more and more excited about the child coming. She wondered what it would be like, and what it would look like. She could envision everything about its future. Most of all she thought of how much she loved it. Who knew that she could love someone so much she had never met yet? But she imagined most mothers' felt like that, and those who did not have their own children or were not expecting could not understand.

Each night Robb had laid there speaking to their child, telling it stories, whether they were happy or sad. He would rest his head on her stomach and Iseis would run her fingers though his curly hair, listening to what he was saying. She fell in love a little bit more with him every time he did that.

But as they moved out things were not getting easier, and Iseis was afraid things would only get more difficult.

They were back on the road again, heading to the Twins to see Edmure wed, and then to Casterly Rock. Iseis had forgotten how much she detested living in a tent. There was less privacy, and everything was loud and nosy. Robb was having nightmares again, and there was nothing Iseis could do. She tried to get him to talk about it, but each time he brushed her off.

Iseis felt Robb get up from the bed beside her. She heard his heavy breathing and she could feel the heat radiating off from him.

He sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing his face with his hands until he got up. Iseis turned over to watch what he was doing and where he was going.

He walked over to get a goblet of water, and then he picked up his clothes from the ground to put them back on his bare body. Iseis watched with curiosity as he slipped back into his breeches and shirt, as well as his cloak over it all and placed on his boots.

She frowned even more as he took his sword belt and strapped it on. He looked once more to the bed where she was, unable to see she was awake in the darkness, before he turned.

"Grey Wind, up." He whistled to the Direwolf quietly. The grey beast was up on its feet in only a few seconds and he walked to his master as Robb exited the tent.

Iseis laid her head back down on her pillow and tried to close her eyes, but she felt a need inside of her. She needed him to be there with her. She needed him to no longer push her away and disregard her so easily. Iseis turned and sighed, facing his side of the bed. The sheets and pillow still had his scent on it, and Iseis missed him.

He had just been so distant lately. Ever since they went back on the road Iseis had felt them drifting apart. She rarely even saw him except for at late at night, and he hasn't so much as touched her expect for small kisses since the night they went at it on the table after he chose to gain the Frey's help.

Iseis huffed in annoyance. She wanted what they used to have, to have a marriage that was full of passion, that wasn't measured or slow. She didn't want a dull one where the two to them barely even acknowledged each other.

It was then Iseis got out of the bed and then threw her legs to the side. She stretched quickly, before getting a glimpse of the outside through the tent flaps. It was still dark, and Iseis didn't know if it was late at night or early in the morning, but she didn't care either.

She quickly put her cloak on over her night shift and put on her boots, quickly going after Robb.  
>When Iseis went out of the tent the camp was silent and the night was peaceful. Snow was on the ground, a light bit of it was still falling. It collected in her hair and in her eyelashes when she blinked, but Iseis didn't mind it.<p>

She had learned to love the snow almost as much as she had learned to love the rain at Riverrun. She didn't think it snowed as far down south as they were, but she supposed the reason was because winter truly was coming. That the summer was nearing an end and the coldness would settle upon them and soon all kingdoms would be covered in a white blanket of snow.

At first Iseis wasn't sure what direction Robb went, but then she looked down in the thin layer of snow and saw distinct prints from his boots and Greywinds paws going in the direction of the woods.

Iseis sighed but began walking towards it anyway. Typically, she would not have feared to go into the woods. But after two incidents where she could have lost her life, Iseis was a bit more cautious. She now had a little being inside of her that she needed to protect, not just herself anymore.

The moon did not give off as much light as she had hoped, only a small amount, since it was only a crescent shape. But luckily it was enough for her to see where she was going.

Her hands soon got cold, and she blew her warm breath into them, bitterly wishing she had grabbed a pair of gloves.

Her breath came up in whisps, drifting off into the air due to how cold it was. Iseis still felt the snowflakes gathering in her dark hair, and she also felt them on her cheeks, but soon melting after. She had begun to think that going after Robb was a bad idea. She concluded it was time to turn around, but just as she began to something caught her eye.

Robb and Grey Wind weren't too far off in front of her. She continued walking, noticing the pair had stopped.

Her feet took her forwards, and as she approached Robb didn't turn around; though he clearly heard her footsteps crunching the snow underneath her.

As she reached out to touch his shoulder gently he reeled around, his hand gripping her throat hard and he slammed her against a tree. Iseis cried out in pain as she felt a sharp feeling explode inside of her.

Robb's hard eyes softened when he saw who it was and the growl in his throat caught. "Iseis," He immediately released when he saw her "I'm sorry, love. I had no idea. Gods, I am so sorry." He took her in his arms, engulfing her quickly "What are you doing out here?"

"I was worried about you," She exhaled deeply

"Worried about me?" His expression softened even more and he released a shaky breath as he held her "I could have killed you, Iseis. Do you understand that? I could have killed you... And you're worried about _me_? I'm worried about you! Are you hurt? Are you alright? I hurt you, didn't I?"

"I'm fine," She pulled away to lean against the tree, "You only shocked me, that's all."

Robb pursed his lips as he looked at her "You shouldn't be out here."

"I know,"

"There are rapists and robbers in these woods. You have no weapons on you, and you couldn't defend yourself in your state. You shouldn't be out here." he repeated as he swallowed a tightening feeling building in the back of his throat as he looked at his frightened lover.

"You don't need to worry about that."

"But I do." He admitted "I worry about it all of the time, especially after all that has happened." Robb was able to breathe a little easier seeing she wasn't seriously harmed "Now, what are you doing out here in the cold and putting yourself at risk?"

"Like I said," She licked her lips to moisten them "I was worried about you, so I followed you."

"I'm alright." He lied.

Iseis looked at him with sadness and he saw the tears gather on her eyes "No, you're not Robb. Please, don't lie to me. Not after everything that has happened. I thought you were finished keeping things from me."

Robb looked down at the ground "I just don't want you to worry. You already have enough on your mind as it is."

"Just tell me what's wrong," She urged him, taking a step towards him and touching his arm tenderly "I'm worried already. You barely even speak to me anymore! Do you have any idea how much that bothers me? Robb, I worry for you all the time."

He shook his head "It's just the dreams again. And I know that's no excuse to neglect you... But they scare me so much Iseis. I don't know how to even face you after having them."

"Tell me," She said

Robb shook his head "It's silly, it doesn't matter."

"Robb, it clearly does matter if it's troubling you so much. What is it? Just tell me, please. Don't push me away again, because I can't handle it if you do. I really can't."

He shook his head and turned around to walk away.

"Robb!" Iseis called out as he began to head in the other direction. "Don't walk away!" She stepped quickly to grab his arm and stop him

"Just leave it Iseis!" He snapped back at her

"How can I?!" She demanded "I never see you anymore! You wake up in the middle of the night shaking in a cold sweat and calling out! And you expect me to leave it? To forget my concern and just pretend that nothing is wrong?!" She said angrily back at him.

His eyes softened and he exhaled deeply, his breath carried up in whisps from the frigid air just like hers was, "It's my problem Iseis, I don't need to make it yours as well."

"You're a grown man, you should not be affected by nightmares this way. We've already had this conversation. It's not normal, Robb. Please, just talk to me... How can I help you if you don't speak to me? Please," A sob caught in her throat "Don't push me away."

"It's not your burden to bear." He said gently "And I'm sure they mean nothing anyway."

"But it is my burden, just as it is yours." She took his hand gently.

Robb nodded, seeing she only wanted to help. "Come here," His fingers intertwined with her's and they began walking.

There was silence between the two as they walked until Robb spoke up "I'm sorry." He apologized "For everything. I know this is a difficult time for you, and I didn't mean to push you away. I just thought that if I didn't involve you it would be the best."

"I just don't want you to do this alone," Iseis confessed sincerely "But it isn't normal to be having nightmares like this. I told you before, you can tell me anything. You don't need to keep them from me."

"I know that," He nodded and pursed his lips. They stopped when they reached a large rock. Robb took her by the waist and lifted her up so they could sit down on it and talk. He sat beside her and he noticed her shaking hands and smirked "Why aren't you wearing gloves, you silly woman?"

"Because I didn't have time to grab them," She shrugged.

"Here," Robb took her hands in his and raises them to his lips. He blew in them, heating them up with his warm breath. Iseis remember that the last time he did that was on the night of their wedding and she smiled as she recalled the memories of it.

He put her hands down, but still held them tightly so they would stay warm.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked him softly.

He nodded and looked out into the open woods. Beside them was weeping willow, draping down like a curtain. Iseis thought it was beautiful, she had always been one to admire flora and fauna.

"It's the same as before," He told her "Every single one is different . Some are worse than others. Sometimes I have one and I can't remember it. But I always remember the bad ones though."

"Do you still have ones where you're Greywind?" She asked him

He nodded and released a shaky breath "It's gotten worse. The killing is the worst part, especially when it's soldiers. It's like I can taste arteries and the muscles under my teeth. It gets harder and harder to come out of them."

Iseis said nothing, she only listened patiently.

"I still have bad ones about you too. Those ones are the most common," Robb explained "Tonight I had one where you were with another man."

Iseis's eyes widened at that, knowing she would never be with another man.

"And last night you were with him as well...The worst thing about it was seeing the way he looked at you. As though you were... _His_." Robb forced out the words gritting his teeth as he said it.

"I'll always be yours." She squeezed his hand gently.

"That man is in a lot of my dreams. I've never seen him before, but he keeps appearing with you."

"What's he look like?"

"I don't know. He's a Kingsguard." Robb shrugged. Iseis didn't know any Kinguards besides her Uncle and a few others. Robb swallowed before he spoke again "And I've dreamt of our child... Only I'm not there to raise it. But that other man is, and he steps in as the father."

Iseis just listened again, not saying anything. She ran her thumb gently over Robb's knuckles in a way to comfort him.

"There are others too. I see you on the ground clutching your stomach, and you're all bloodied. You're screaming and crying for me, but I can't save you..." His voice cracks "In every single one of my dreams I can't save you, Iseis. I've seen you die a hundred times, and you have no idea how much it kills me. I'll be reaching to you while you're drowning, but you keep sinking anyway. Or you'll be burnt at the stake and I can't rescue you in time. You have no idea what seeing that night after night does to me." He had tears gathering in his eyes and they began to roll down his face, just like the last time he told her about his dreams.

"I'm right here." She promised him "And I'm with you, and I'm safe."

"I'm afraid something will happen one day, and I won't be able to save you or our child."

"Everything will be alright." Iseis gently touched his cheek and the kissed it lightly.

He took her hand again and held it tightly, looking down at it. "Iseis, there's a reason why I haven't been spending as much time with you, why I've been avoiding you..." Robb admitted quietly.

"What is it?" She asked him

He looked up at her and let out a shaky breath "After the wedding, I'm sending you to the Vale. You'll remain there with my Aunt Lysa and mother until the war is over. You'll give birth there, and you'll be out of harms way."

"Without you?" Iseis asked quietly

He nodded to confirm it. Iseis felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness wipe over her as she thought about having to be separated from him again; the first time was bad enough.

"Will it give you peace?" She inquired "You'll be more at ease if you know I'm safe?"

"You're the most important thing to me, Iseis," His hand went behind her head and rested in the nape of her neck. Iseis gripped his wrist tightly and turned to kiss it as he held her like that. "Knowing you are safe with our child is all that matters." He swore to her.

"Then I will go with no protests then." She fought back tears. Going to the Vale and leaving him was the last thing Iseis wanted. But she knew she had to do it for Robb.

He grinned slightly, the corner's of his mouth twisting up "I expected you to fight me on this like the last time."

"I won't fight you. I know that you only want me safe...I don't like the idea of it, but I'll do it if it means so much to you."

"So I won't be hit like the last time?" He smirked

Iseis smirked as well and hit him lightly in the shoulder "There,"

"Ow," He whined, pretending to be hurt and touched his shoulder gently. A smile appeared on his face "You might have to kiss it better."

She smiled slightly and the leaned down to kiss his shoulder, and then kissed his lips in a quick peck as well.

"I've missed you." Robb sighed and played with piece of her hair "I feel like I've been neglecting you."

"That's because you have been neglecting me. You've barely even looked at me since that night." She noted

"The table night?" He asked her. The last time they made love or showed any real form of affection was the night he told of his plans to ally with the Frey's again.

"The table night." She confirmed and a light smile played on her lips.

Robb raised his eyebrows "That was too long ago."

"A couple of weeks." She shrugged

"Too long," He said again. Robb looked at her and leaned in, his forehead against her own. Their lips nearly touched in an almost kiss. Iseis could feel him warm breath against her skin. "You know I love you?" Robb asked her

"Yes,"

"More than anything. More than all the stars in the night sky, and deeper than the ocean."

Iseis smirked "You're quiet the poet."

"Sansa tried to teach me," Robb shrugged with a smirk on his mouth as well "But that's besides the point. I'm trying to woo you."

"Don't. I don't need flowery words."

"Then what do you need?"

"Just you." She said "All of you."

He leaned in to kiss her then, their lips hovering over and slightly parted. They barely brushed them together, only slight contact happened and electricity shot through Iseis's entire body and made her heart beat erratically from the brief touching of lips.

"Let me make love to you." Robb said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Iseis don't know where they would do it, and nor did she care. She only nodded. Robb took hold of her waist and helped her down from the boulder they were sitting on.

They kissed finally and Iseis felt like it had been years since their lips moved as passionately as they did in that moment. They walked backwards as they kissed fiercely, the act full of raw passion and love.

Robb continued to back her up, and Iseis had no idea where they were going since her eyes were closed. But once they stopped walking she opened her eyes and separated from him.

They were at the weeping willow. Robb moved some of the draping leaves like a curtain and opened it up for her so they could go under it. "After you," He gestured her inside.

She smiled as she walked in underneath. Inside the drapes there was a dry circle around the trunk of the tree where no snow had touched due to the curtain of leaves sheltering it.

Iseis moved backwards towards the trunk of the tree as Robb followed her, closing the curtain of leaves to conceal them and give them some slight privacy.

She smiled as he came up to her with a determined look in his eye before he leaned down and kissed her. His hands attached to her hips as her back was against the tree trunk.

They kissed fiercely and passionately, both of them unsatisfied until they completely had each other. Tongues found their ways into the other's mouth and they battled for dominance. There was nothing sweet in the kiss, only desperation and need from weeks of unsatisfied desires.

"Robb," Iseis mewed his name softly as his hands wandered up her body and attached to her breasts, groping and pawing at them.

He kissed her neck, his mouth trailing down her skin and igniting a fire inside of her that made her core ache for him. She wanted him more than she has in a long time and everywhere on her body that he touched she felt electricity course through her. Her hands went to tangle in his hair as their kiss grew more heated with each passing moment. Iseis could feel his hardness against her and the desperation in his kiss, knowing that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

With shaky hands Iseis reached down to unlace him, trembling while doing so. Since married they have had each other more than enough times, but whenever they started making love again it affected both of them like the first time. Iseis ever wondered if she would get over the feeling she had when they did this. She hoped she wouldn't, because she loved the feeling being inflicted upon her.

She undid his breeches just enough to free him and her hand came on contact with his hard length. He bunched up her skirt of her dress at her waist, his hands moving between her thighs gently to separate them.

Iseis moaned against his mouth as his fingers slipped into her and she gripped him harder, causing a moan of his own to be released as well. Their breathing became rigid as they both panted; suddenly the air around them was no longer cold, but hot instead.

Robb continued moving his fingers inside of her and Iseis squirmed as he did so. Yet suddenly, he stopped and Iseis felt a loss of contact when he pulled out of her. She broke away from the kiss, the pit of her stomach burning terribly for him and she looked at Robb with confusion. She had never been so sexually frustrated in her life, and she looked at him as though he had cut her and a small whimper emitted from her lips.

But he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and their lips were crashed upon eachother yet again. The sense of loss she had experienced only moments ago was replaced with fullness, and she felt better as his lips moved against her. Iseis shivered as she felt him position himself at her entrance and then push in gently. He groaned immediately at the feeling of being tucked away inside her tightly and Iseis threw her head back in bliss. He kissed up and down her exposed throat, sucking and biting at the skin and surely leaving marks that would be there in the morning.

Robb's hips gently and slowly rocked into hers as his hands gripped at her thighs and continued to make sure her skirt was pushed up. Iseis clawed at his clothed back, her nails scraping at him as she was in sheer bliss. She held onto him tightly as he moved in and out of her; being as gentle with her as he could.

For some reason it made Iseis swell up even more with love for him. Their foreplay had been passionate and even seemingly aggressive, yet the act of their love making was sweet and slow; filled only with tenderness and love. He was being careful not to hurt her and the baby, even though she knew he was struggling to control himself. Iseis loved him more for that, and she knew she couldn't have ever married a better man.

They were kissing again and their tongues slipped into each other's mouths. His hands gently went up and down her thighs, he continued to slip in and out of her in a steady and slow rhythm and Iseis felt pleasure build up in her body.

She knew he needed this. She had seen the same look in his eyes before, the second time they had made love, right after the news of his father's death had come out. He needed her in that moment just as he needed her then. Robb just needed to feel that she was there, that she loved and cared for him.

Iseis broke away from the kiss suddenly and said quickly "I love you. I love you so much Robb."

"And I love you." He said before they kissed again. As Robb shifted slightly Iseis felt a feeling build inside of her from all the pleasure; he felt her climax building as his skillful hips continued to roll themselves gently into her.

Their heads tilted so they could kiss each other even deeper. Luckily when Iseis reached her peak her lips were on Robb's to keep her from screaming his name out loudly, keeping anyone nearby from figuring out what they were doing.

They continued moving against each other in passion and heat. Iseis knew they shouldn't have been doing this in a forest, but she didn't care. The desire they felt for each other was too great to wait until they went back to the tent and got to the bed. And that was one element that Iseis liked above their love; how desperate it was. How it wasn't measured or slow or safe. It was rash and full of passion, it was thought-through or wise or logical. It was the deepest kind of love there could be. It was like a tidal wave, building until it got to its peak and them crashing in fit of unpredictability and madness.

Iseis felt his his pace quickly as he kissed her harder as he drew his release from her. Iseis heard his harsh breathing and groaning while he continued to rock himself against her, the two of their bodies moving in sync against one another.

Finally Iseis felt an explosion of warmth travel inside her and Robb stopped moving himself into her after he had released. Their lips broke apart, both of them regretted to pull away while their breaths were harsh and panting.

Robb gently removed Iseis's legs from his waist and set her shakily back down on the ground, her legs still weak. He kissed her head, a silent way of saying that he loved her.

After Iseis pulled her skirt down and Robb tucked himself back into his breeches he pulled Iseis into him and rested his forehead against hers "I don't know if you will ever lose your effect on me. You must be growing tired of me always advancing you.." He chuckled

"It's not that bad," She smiled as his hands softly rested on the small of her back, "Besides, one day you'll be the one to grow tired of me instead."

"No, I'll always want you." He promised

She smiled and bit her lip slightly "For how long?"

Her heart pounded in her chest as he looked at her with only love and endearment in his eyes. It was then she saw just how much she truly meant to him "Forever," Robb whispered "Until the end of my days."

Iseis swallowed a tightening feeling in her throat and for some reason tears filled her eyes. She knew they were happy tears, but she was still annoyed at herself and cursed the damn hormones her pregnancy brought to her. But Iseis smiled at his words and whispered back before nodding in agreement, "Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so hopefully that chapter wasn't all that bad. Sorry again for the wait, and I promise I will update faster next time.<strong>

**Next chapter: Oh no, the wedding ... Sad parts coming up :( I suppose I couldn't put it off forever though...**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow and favourite to make my day and to inspire me to update faster! :) **


	45. A Red Wedding

**WOW! I'm finally over 400 reviews! Honestly, I had no idea how much you would all love this story when I first started writing it. Major thanks to babiluv22, Stlylin'Fire, Naruhina1519, Daybreak96, CLTex, darkwolf76, ZabuzzasGir, RHatch89, merlinsaprentice, and DarylDixon'sLover, you guys are all lovely people.**

**So yet again, another horribly edited chapter due to updating from my iPad and being too broke to get my freaking laptop fixed. University student struggles, I tell ya. Its a hard life. Anyway, overlook the awfulness please.**

**BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING THE CHAPTER, I just want you all to be prepared for what's below. I'm the writer... And I'm not even prepared. I swear I was crying a bit as I was writing this... I just want you to know, that this story is a long way from being over, and everything will be ALRIGHT in the end; scouts honor! Also, this is the best chapter I have ever written in my entire life (content wise, not so much editing wise) and I'm pretty damn proud of it. Please let me know what you think of it by leaving me a review! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 44<em>

Iseis had never felt so unsettled as she did sitting in the halls of the Twins. At all times she felt the gaze of Walder Frey staring daggers into her skull. It was clear this was not the wedding he wanted. He would rather it be Robb's wedding, not Edmure Tullys.

Iseis should have known she would not enjoy her stay there. From the first moment they arrived she felt the hateful looks from everyone. She had stood there in the hall with Robb and put up as Walder Frey made crude remarks about her. Old Walder didn't care if he insulted the King of the North and his Queen, he had to vocalize his despite, and it was more than obvious Robb was not pleased. Lord Frey had openly remarked about her body, going as far as to comment on her breasts and the tightness of her womanhood being the only reason Robb had wed her. He then spoke loudly on how fun she must be between the sheets, and how she must have 'been a good fuck' for the King in the North to forget his honour so quickly.

But things got worse after he began mentioning her pregnancy, and how it wasn't unexpected that she already had a little Wolf growing in her belly, especially since his sons had apparently reported that all Robb and Iseis seemed to do was fuck like two animals in heat.

Robb snarled back and defended Iseis, of course. The argument had gotten so heated that Iseis feared Robb would remove Walder's head if he uttered another crass comment about her. It wasn't until Walder suggested if Robb spent more time being the King and less time bedding her, he would not be in the situation of begging him for help to take Casterly Rock.

Robb's hand stayed on the hilt of his sword and it came to the point he almost insulted Walder Frey back. Iseis knew it would only end in disaster and Lord Walder refusing to grant them forces, so she acted quickly and was able to calm Robb down. After a few words with Iseis alone and some coaxing from her, she was able to get him to act pleasantly and thank Lord Frey for his hospitality.

After everything that happened, the wedding feast was the last place she wanted to be. Iseis redirected her eyes from Walder Frey to Edmure and Roslyn. Edmure seemed happy enough at the match now that he saw she wasn't ugly like he thought she would be. And Roslyn didn't seem too displeased either.

Iseis didn't like her though. From the first moment she saw Roslyn, Iseis knew she couldn't possibly ever like her knowing that she was Robb's previous betrothed. She was his intended, and Iseis didn't like her for that. She knew she was just being silly, but she couldn't help herself. Perhaps it was all the silly hormones from being pregnant.

Iseis heard Robb's laughter and she turned to face him, seeing him smile and a goblet of ale in his hand. He looked so relaxed, either not noticing the hateful stares or just ignoring them.

"Smile," Robb told her "You look prettier when you do."

"Aren't I always pretty? Even when I'm sulking?" She batted her eyelashes playfully

"I suppose, though I do like your smile much more. You should be happy, Iseis. Enjoy the wedding."

She scoffed "How can I? The way Walder Frey keeps looking at me is unnerving."

Robb gently placed his hand on Iseis's thigh in a loving gesture, looking up at her with soft and caring blue eyes "Just ignore him."

"I don't see how I can." She pursed her lips "If he had his way it would be you eating blackberries out of Roslyn Frey's hand." Iseis looked back to see Roslyn smiling and hand-feeding Edmure.

"Then I see I have made a terrible mistake." Robb teased her. Iseis's mouth dropped slightly agape in shock and she moved to hit him in the chest "Careful," He caught her wrist "It is a great crime to strike your King."

"Well perhaps my King shouldn't make such snide remarks," Iseis smirked back at him as he continued to hold her wrist.

Robb looked at her and then moved in to kiss her gently, but Iseis put her hand on his chest in protest "Don't," She licked her lips "It would insult them."

"You care too much what people think." He lifted his goblet to his lips and drank some more ale.

"And I'm afraid you do not care enough." She smiled back.

"That's not true," Robb protested "I care, just not as much as you."

"So you don't want to impress the Freys?" She laughed

"If I wanted to impress the Freys, I would be up there with Roslyn."

Iseis turned back to see Edmure whispering in Roslyn's ear and her giggling. Iseis huffed in annoyance, just seeing them made her feel slightly sick.

"Well thank the gods you don't want to impress them then." Iseis turned back to Walder Frey who was speaking in hushed tones to Stevron, pointing at certain areas above on the pavilion. His eyes gazed back to Iseis and his cold eyes met hers. Iseis felt so unnerved that she turned back to look at Robb. There was such a difference in his eyes than the old man's. Walder Frey's were cold and threatening, while Robb's was warm and friendly, alive with life. "We're leaving tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes," He nodded "Why?"

"Because the sooner we get out of here, the better." She looked around and saw Olyvar Frey, Robb's old squire, off to the side. She smiled at him and he smiled kindly back, though his smile faltered after a moment and he turned away and Iseis frowned.

"Will you complain the entire time?" Robb chuckled and Iseis only pursed her lips while trying to suppress a smile.

"Possibly," Her hand went to rest on top of his that was still on her upper thigh.

"Are you frightened of Walder Frey?" He teased again. Clearly he was in a good mood, otherwise he would not be as playful. He had a lot to drink, but only to the point he was loosened up. Robb would never get drunk in front of his men, and especially not in front of the Freys.

"No," Iseis protested, through she truly was.

Robb saw through her false façade and reassured her, "Don't worry, I can't imagine him doing anything." A faint grin was on his face, but it was quickly replaced by a frown "Though I didn't like the way he was speaking about you earlier. If you didn't stop me I'm afraid I would have separated his head from his shoulders."

Iseis smirked again "Thank goodness I stopped you then. I'm not sure his men would be too eager to join us if you did..." Her eyes went back to the dais Walder sat upon, a timid young woman was near him as he groped her publicly, "His poor wife," Iseis spoke, feeling sorry for the girl.

She had noticed the poor girl the very moment they came in. She was sitting on Walder Frey's lap and looking uncomfortable. The girl was so young, even younger than Iseis. She guessed that Lady Frey was only slightly older than Myrcella, almost still a child. Iseis couldn't understand why men sought out younger girls, especially men who were much older. Iseis was thankful only three name-days separated her and Robb's age.

"What are you thinking about now?" Robb asked her, his thumb gently brushing her leg as Iseis gripped his hand tighter.

"That you better make it up to me tonight for dragging me along to this dull wedding."

"I will," Robb chuckled "I'll take extra good care of you tonight, I'll show you how much I love you." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently while their fingers intertwined

"Promise?"

He smirked, a glimmer of mischief in his blue eyes "I Promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Iseis grinned wickedly, gently squeezing his hand.

"I know you will," he chuckled before one of his banners came up and started speaking to him. Iseis turned away and looked to Catelyn Stark, who was speaking to Roose Bolton. Iseis didn't like that he was there attending the wedding. She would have rather that he stayed in Harenhall, far away from her. He still scared her, even though she was long past her days of imprisonment, but they were just things that were not easily forgotten.

Suddenly Walder Frey spoke up and everyone was in silence, listening to what the Lord of the Twins had to say.

"My daughter had wed Edmure Tully," He stated "And as a sword needs a sheath, a wedding needs a bedding!" There was cheering all around and Iseis noted how the new Lady Tully paled at those words. However, Edmure could not look more happy. She scoffed when she remembered that he complained about the marriage the entire way to the Twins.

"What does my King say?" Walder Frey asked Robb.

Robb stood up and walked forward and announced that he allowed the bedding. More cheering erupted after Robb had agreed; Iseis noticed how most of the cheers came from the males. Laughing took place and drinking, and poor Roslyn was whisked away into a pool of men that carried her above the crowd.

Iseis could only notice how frightened she looked, and how Edmure was more than eased to be dragged by a swarm of women pulling at his clothes.

She was only thankful that her wedding had no bedding ceremony. Even if they had married publicly and not in secret, Robb would not want Iseis dishonoured in such away. He would have refused a bedding to take place.

Iseis smiled as she thought of what a good and honourable man she married, and what a wonderful father he would make. He was talking to someone, but she was sure he wouldn't mind if she interrupted. From her seat Iseis stood up to join Robb as he finished speaking to the man, who left his side soon after to refill his cup.

Iseis came up and stood next to Robb. Her hand trailed up his arm as he turned to her, looking at her form in the eerie light that casted shadows through out the entire room.

He pressed his lips to her head and his hands went to her waist "You look beautiful," Robb complimented her, She was wearing the crimson dress he had given Iseis when he first introduced her as his Queen.

"And you look handsome," She played with one of the Direwolves on his doublet. He swallowed and looked at her, making his Adam's apple fall up and down on his throat. Iseis narrowed her eyes and curiously wondered what he was thinking about and why he looked at her in such a way "What is it?" She asked

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. I do not envy Edmure right now."

Iseis looked up to him and smiled, but she smiled even more as she felt the little spark of life kick inside of her.

"Give me your hand," Iseis smiled even widely as she took his calloused hand in her own. She pressed his hand against her stomach and Robb's eyes lit up just as they always did went he felt their child stir inside of her.

"It's saying hello." Iseis told him,

"She, you mean." Robb corrected her and Iseis raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had expected he wanted a son. After all, they were at war and Robb needed an heir.

"Oh no," She protested "This one is a fighter, it's a boy." In the corner of her eye Iseis could see two men shutting the door of the hall, but she took no note of it. She thought it was odd, but didn't think too much about it.

"A girl. A little mini Iseis with dark hair and green sparkling eyes."

"A boy with your red hair and blue eyes,"

"Perhaps both?" Robb laughed, his smile genuine and happy. Iseis loved seeing him like that, she loved seeing him at ease with nothing to worry about. He wasn't the cold war-hardened man that he was now, he was the adventurous boy from Winterfell that she first met.

"Im not carrying two little Wolves inside of me!" Iseis protested and laughed as he took her in his arms and held her close. "Only one, and it's a little boy."

"It's a little girl." He would fight her about their child's sex until the day she finally gave birth to it.

"It's a little prince of the North, and he will be loved and honourable. And I will love him just as much as I love his father." A smile graced her lips, "I know what I want to name it, if it really is a boy."

"Oh?" Robb raised his eyebrows and gave her a questioning look "And don't you think the father should have a say in the naming of his son?"

Iseis only pursed her lips "I want to name him Eddard." Robb's expression softened as he heard her speak the name and he looked at her with love in his eyes, "Don't you want teach little Ned Stark to ride horses?" She asked him gently

Robb nodded "I do." He then leaned in and kissed her deeply. Iseis was about to protest, but she was soon too lost in him and she found herself kissing back. Her hands found their way to the nape of his neck where they rested and his were still on her waist. They kissed passionately and deeply, their lips clashing on each other lovingly. Robb's hands tightened on her, not wanting to ever let her go or allow her to slip away. He kissed her more persistently, pouring every once of love he had into her, wanting her to know that she meant the world to him. He loved Iseis more than he loved himself and anyone else. She was his everything, and she made him happy. She made him smile. And as they pulled away Robb wanted to pull her right back into him, but Iseis protested, laughing while she did so.

"I love you." He whispered

Her green eye's softened "And I love you." She touched his cheek gently. However, her happiness melted away as the music played in her ears.

She turned towards to men playing as her heart shuttered in her chest. Iseis could recognize the Rains of Castamere anywhere.

"What is it?" Robb asked her

"Nothing," She kissed the corner of his mouth gently again "It's just... I want to get you alone. The bride and groom have already left. Let's leave early." She suggested, Iseis felt a pit burn it's way into her stomach as the music played on, an uneasy feeling settled deep into her bones.

Robb shook his head "As tempting as that sounds, and as much as I want to spend my night lovemaking with you, we shouldn't leave until Walder Frey does. It would be rude."

Iseis turned to see Walder Frey watching them, his young wife on his lap and a wine goblet in his hand. She nodded "Very well," and turned back to her seat. Iseis still couldn't shake the feeling she had, it was an instinct deep inside her that made her feel like a trapped animal.

She only wished Grey Wind was there with them. At least then she wouldn't feel so vulnerable and like a bird in a cage. Her baby kicked inside of her and Iseis placed her hand on it gently to see if it would calm down if she rubbed it a bit,

"Your Grace," Walder Frey addressed Robb as Iseis sat back down. She noticed how Olyvar looked at her urgently, his eyes looking desperate and she frowned. He looked as though he had something to say, or if like he was trying to gain her attention. "I noticed how terrible of a host I have been. Allow me to present a little _gift_ to my new Queen."

Suddenly Catelyn Stark rose from her seat and backhanded Roose Bolton across the face with all of her might, yelling desperately "Robb!"

Both Iseis and Robb looked over to Catelyn. Iseis had never seen Cat react in such a way. As she began to stand up she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down into the seat forcefully. The Rains of Castamere had stopped, and the person who had grabbed her slammed something into her stomach.

Suddenly their was an explosion of pain inside her and Iseis screamed in sheer agony as she looked down and saw that a dagger had gone straight through her hand and into her stomach. The pain she felt was excruciating and everything slowed down as she tried to stand up.

Iseis fell to the ground as Robb reacted and tried to rush to her. The release of a crossbow was heard and she looked desperately to her husband and saw that lodged into his shoulder was an arrow.

Another slammed into him and Iseis could barely make out the image from the tears that blurred her eyes. She pulled out the knife from her stomach and hand while she screamed from the pain. All that coursed through her was a burning and her body felt as though it was on fire from the anguishing feeling spread through her entire being as she sobbed.

She held herself up though and looked to see her bloodied stomach, a gaping hole in her side and also one that went straight through her hand.

She couldn't breathe when she looked at it. She was bleeding so much and she felt no movement from her babe. Iseis covered her mouth with her unbloodied hand and screamed into it from the horror that she was experiencing. Iseis knew she would loose consciousness soon, and if she closed her eyes she knew she wouldn't reopen them.

She peered around the room sobbing uncontrollably while around her as Stark men were slaughtered by the dozen. Blood was everywhere, splattering the walls and forming puddles on the ground. Men yelled in agony as they were butchered. Men she had come to know were brutally slaughtered right in front of her.

Robb, Iseis thought while looking around. Where was Robb? His name was the only thing that ran through her brain as she desperately tried to find him through the tears that clouded her vision.

Finally, she spotted him and a pain shot through her chest. All she wanted to do was yell for him, but she was too frozen with pain and fear to even utter his name.

Robb tried to get to his feet so he could go to her. He fell down and called out, the two arrows still protruding out of his body and blood leaked from them.

Iseis's heart broke when she saw him. Her hand shook and trembled as she tried to cover the wound on her stomach to stop the bleeding.

Robb finally reached her, tears running down his face as she sat up with him. His skin was pale and his eyes not lively like they were only moments before. He looked down to her stomach in disbelief, his heartache written all over his face. He reached out and touched her, covering his hands in her blood that seeped out, trying to stop it as well.

Iseis began to have troubles breathing; he continued pressing his hand to where their child had lived and been kicking, trying desperately to feel something, to feel it move again inside her. But there was nothing "Robb, I can't breathe." she told him, sobbing too much to even fill air up in lungs "Oh gods, I can't breathe." She took quick intakes of breath, trying to hold on. "Make it stop," Iseis begged him, still sobbing "Please Robb, make it stop hurting."

He shook his head as tears fell freely now from his eyes onto her face as he held her in his arms "I can't," His voice shook and his lower lip trembled as he saw the blood leaking out of the love of his life. "I wish I could, but I can't." He pressed his lips against her ear and her arms wrapped around him as well. He was beginning to slump over from the pain and Iseis worried he would loose consciousness "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Iseis. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized, knowing he couldn't save their child, and that he couldn't protect her like he promised to.

Iseis only shook her head, so he would know it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known what would happened. She kissed one of his tears away while gently running her hand through his hair.  
>Yet still, her senses were alive, and as she felt Robb fading she hoarsely said "We need to go," She would fight for them, she fight for him until her last breath.<p>

He took no note of her though as his eyes started to close and his breathing became even more laboured, Robb licked his chapped lips before opening his mouth "No," he held her tightly, knowing he wouldn't make even if they were to leave in that moment "I can't, love. But you can,"

"I won't go without you!" She yelled desperately, clinging onto him.

"Iseis," He spoke gently and looked into her bloodshot eyes. He pressed his lips to her head and whispered "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you, Iseis."

Iseis cried even more when she understood that this was possibly the last time he would ever say that to her.

"Lord Walder!" Catelyn Stark yelled, tears running down her face and looking half-mad. She had a knife in one hand and Walder Frey's young wife in the other, pulling her hair. "Stop this madness!" She screamed

Suddenly Iseis was pulled away. She screamed as Stevron Frey grabbed her, taking her away from Robb, who was still on the ground trying to hang on.

He pulled her up and held her against his chest, making it so she couldn't escape. Iseis could only watch as Robb tried to get up, to get to a table and stand on his feet.

"Stop this madness and release us!" Catelyn urged "Please! Let us go and I vow that we will forget this slight and not seek vengeance!"

"You already swore one vow to me!" The old man yelled back and pointed an accusing finger at her "You swore right there that your son would marry my daughter! And what do I find? To see him married to some Baratheon cunt!"

"Please, Lord Walder take me as your hostage! Let Robb go, please. Please, he is my eldest...My _only_ son." Catelyn corrected "Please! Robb get up! Get up and walk out!"

Robb gripped a nearby table with all his strength and did his best to stand. Iseis could only watch in silence, her heart still pounding and tears still running down her face. Her hand still shook and she pressed it to her stomach.

"Why should I?" Walder asked her skeptically.

"I will slit your wife's throat!" Catelyn Stark, with an arrow in her back, pulled up Lady Frey and held the knife so tightly to the girl's skin that blood began to trickle down. Iseis had never seen a woman look so strong and so determined.

Walder Frey only looked at her for a moment, the opened his mouth to say "I'll find another one."

"Robb get up!" Catelyn pleaded "Get up and walk out. Please, for me. And for Iseis. Get up and leave! Please!" She wailed in grief and agony

There was silence for a moment, Iseis could hear her heart pounding in her chest, but everyones attention shifted to Robb as he began to stand up.

"The King of the North rises!" Walder Frey cackled, Iseis watched with a heavy heart as the man she loved stood there, dying slowly.

Robb stood up the best he could. Iseis sobbed when she saw the arrows more apparent, she began to fight Stevron Frey so she could go to him and hold him in her arms once more.

"Look around you boy and tell me, was she worth all this?" Walder Frey asked Robb as he still struggled to stand.

"Robb go! Please, Robb! Please!" Catelyn screamed at her son, as she tried so hard to help him go while her voice shook.

Iseis gripped Stevron Frey's forearms tightly as he held her close, his breath against her neck.

"Was she worth it? Is loving her worth dying over?" Walder asked again.

Robb only swallowed the tightening feeling forming in his throat and he struggled to keep standing. He answered in shaky voice, looking over to Iseis, who still clawed against Stevron and tried to get free. "Yes."

Her nails dug so hard into him as Roose Bolton approached Robb and Iseis strained to get away in fear. Her heart pounded in her chest and he stepped forward, a look of hate in his eye as he approached her husband.

Cat cried more, wailing because she knew what was about to come next. Iseis could not breathe suddenly, she felt as though time had stopped completely. She didn't scream, she didn't even utter a whimper or the slightest noise.

"Mother," Robb barely said, looking at Catelyn and trying to comfort her, letting her know everything was alright. Robb then directed his gaze to Iseis, where he looked to her one last time.

A knife was then thrust into his chest, "The Lannisters send their regards," Roose said and then pulled the bloodied knife out. Robb's eyes didn't leave Iseis until he fell to the ground in a heap, falling into a puddle of his own blood,

Then there was silence. Iseis stood there, peering at the body of her love, bleeding out on the ground. Tears ran down her face and her mouth parted in shock. She felt as though her heart had stopped beating, and all she could do was stare down at her husband. Iseis felt something break inside her; all she saw was red, and a wave of madness washed over her.

Stevron Frey kept his grip on her. Then the screaming began. Iseis screamed at the top of her lungs as she twisted and fought to get away. She mustered every once of strength she had, fighting to get to Robb,.

Catelyn cried out in sorrow and agony before the throat of Lady Frey was slashed. She stood there in shock, peering at the dead body of her son, her first child. Iseis was too busy trying to get away from Stevron to note that a man came behind Catelyn and cut her throat so deeply it went to the bone. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground with a thud.

Iseis continued screaming, half-crazed and mad. She didn't care about her stab wound, how it felt as though she was dying, she only had to get to Robb. She twisted and struggled until she could reach the table near her, grabbing a butter knife that was on it.

Iseis gripped the knife as tightly as she could, and then reeled back to stab him straight through the eye, piercing him through the brain and killing him instantly,

He released her and she fell to the ground, then stumbled to Robb.

She crashed on the ground beside him and rolled his body over "Robb!" She cried in disbelief "Please my love, please! Please don't be dead. Come back to me. Please, please wake up. PLEASE!" She screamed "Robb wake up!" Iseis shook him, still sobbing uncontrollably "Open your eyes, and wake up." Yet his blue eyes did not open "Please! Wake up! Robb! Robb come back to me! Wake up!" Iseis wailed in sorrow, tears streaming down her face. All she wanted to see was his eyes flutter open, or really any form of movement, just to show he was alive. She wanted nothing more than to hear his laugh and see him smile at her.

But Iseis knew he never would do such things again. And so as she sobbed and gripped his shoulders tightly, she began kissing his cold lips over and over, knowing she would never again feel them after this while muttering "Come back to me," between each desperate kiss.

She then crashed her head on his chest and weeped bitterly in the crook of his neck, shaking from how hard she was crying "Come back, my love." She whispered so no one could hear.

Iseis held him tightly, knowing she would not leave him. That she would not part from him, even if that meant she had to be buried with him. She would not leave him.

Roose Bolton came behind and tried to lift her off of the body to take her away. Iseis started protesting by screaming "No! No! No no no!" over and over again, clawing at him while she sobbed bitterly in devastation for her husband.

"Let me go to him!" She pleaded "Please! Don't take me away from him, don't take me away from him." Iseis repeated,

"If you don't come with me now, you will be killed as well!"

"Do it!" Iseis screamed. _I'm already dead,_ she thought.

She was literally dragged out kicking and screaming, Iseis almost felt as though nothing was real, as though she was in a nightmare. "I'll kill you for this! I will _slaughter_ each and every one of you!" Iseis screamed at the top of her lungs, spitting out her utter hate.

She wailed and howled for her husband heartbreakingly as she grabbed onto the tables and chairs as she was pulled by. Iseis gripped a table hard to keep Roose from taking her out of the hall. Iseis would fight to get back to Robb until her last breath. She would not leave him. She took a hold of the wood as Roose tried to drag her by her waist, his hand digging into her.

She broke free and stumbled to the floor, her vision still red. Her stomach and hand was throbbing from how much it hurt and she was still bleeding out everywhere, but she managed to stand up straight and look Walder Frey in the eye and yelled "I will take _EVERYTHING_ FROM YOU! I will _burn_ the Twins to the ground! I will make it that no man, woman, or child, will live and I will see they suffer just as much as I have. I will _slay_ each member of _your_ house myself, and rip their throats out with my bare hands! And YOU!... I will _TAKE_ your head!" She screamed madly as Roose Bolton closed his hand around her mouth so her threats were muffled out.

But she was not strong enough to resist him this time. As Roose Bolton pulled her out of the hall, Iseis gripped the wooden doors with her hands as tight as she could and screamed, trying to get back into the hall. She dug her nails so far into the door's wooden surface that she was bleeding. She needed to get back into the hall, she would not leave. She would not leave Robb.

This was one nightmare she would not wake up from. She was in hell, her own personal hell. And she could not escape from it.

_They will burn for this_, thoughts of revenge flowed to her brain. _They will pay dearly for what they had done._

But as Roose dragged her out of the Keep, Iseis felt less and less like she was living in reality, and more so like she was living in a bad dream. And thus, with each passing moment, her sanity slipped away...

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY. FUCK. WHAT HAVE I DONE? Please don't hate me. Remember, that everything will be okay! BUT OH MY GOODNESS WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE IT SO SAD?! it's just not fair if I leave you guys at this point, I promise I'll update ASAP.<strong>

**Next chapter: Follow up to what happens to Iseis after the Red Wedding! Also, Cersei's P.O.V.**

**Just remember, you really have nothing to worry about. I promise, this story will have a happy ending... Maybe! can't guarantee that.. BUT they do say the Young Wolf can't be killed... So who knows.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Amelia**

**Please, please, please, let me know your thoughts! Review, follow, and favourite... And yeah, don't hate me for this. **


	46. The Young Wolf

**Holy moley... I was not ****expecting a reaction like that last chapter. I feel like a horrible person! I even made some of you cry. Like I feel fantastic though because I had no idea my writing could affect people like that.. But. Wow. Thanks to Augustus Black, just8aboutany6, babiluv22 (thanks for leaving two reviews! You get double the love!) fairydaisy777, Daybreak96, , Katheryne B, asirenscalling, Contradicting contradictions, CLTex, darkwolf76, DarylDixon'sLover, Stylin'Fire, ZabuzzasGirl, Tarias, Naruhina1519, Heartless-Princess33, merlinsaprentice, and all the guests who left reviews! **

**So I really didn't feel like editing this chapter all that much. I really just wanted to get it out there since I hated leaving you all on such an intense part. Anyway, you don't have to wait anymore! Here's the update! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 45<em>

Iseis was dragged out of the castle of the Twins by Roose Bolton, still sobbing and holding her stomach. She couldn't believe what had just happened, the entire thing had left her in shock. She was still shaking and trembling as pain ripped through her entire body. They got to the barn and Roose shackled her up to a post as he ordered a stable boy to get two horses ready.

"Stop your sobbing girl!" He hissed at her

Iseis did stop sobbing then, instead she growled and spit in his face. Roose Bolton didn't even appear fazed, he just wiped her spit away with his hand and then grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back so she was forced to look at him "Listen here you bitch," He snarled "You're even lucky to be alive right now, so unless you want to join your lover in hell you better behave."

"Don't pretend you're doing me any sort of favour." She hissed. Iseis would rather be dead. What was the point of living anymore? Her child and husband were both dead and now she was captive of Bolton's again. And not to even mention the pain, Iseis could barely stand anymore. Her hand and side hurt so badly she thought she would fall unconscious.

"You have no idea how much I had to fight Walder Frey to keep you alive," He snapped back at her "A little bit of gratitude might be in order for saving your miserable little life."

"My husband and child are dead! My army is being attacked and butchered at the sword! And you think a thanks is in order?! Why in the seven hells do think I am happy you saved my life!? I should have died with them!" She screamed, still half crazed.

"Well then maybe I can bring you back in and present you to Walder Frey. After all, you did just kill his heir by shoving that knife through his brain. I'm sure he would be more than happy to take your life as well."

"Why are you even bothering with this? Just slit my throat and get it over with." Her voice trembled and Iseis started to cry again "Please, I can't live like this. If you have any mercy at all... Just end my suffering, please."

"You should have learned long ago that I don't mercy, girl. The reason I am doing this is because your grandfather told me to. He was the one to give Walder Frey the idea. He was the one who hired me for this as Robb Stark's inside man."

Iseis paled as she put together the pieces. "It was you who hired the poisoner at Riverrun, wasn't it?"

"No, that was Walder Frey. Do you think I would be so stupid to intrust a boy to kill Robb? His orders was only to kill Robb so you would be free of him and be sent back to your family, but obviously there was some confusion. The bloody idiot put poison in both your glasses." Roose explained

She said nothing, only allowed tears to run down her cheeks. She stood in silence, her hand still on her stomach that had long stopped bleeding. She was applying pressure on it to release some of the pain.

"I did however, plant those false letters about you plotting against Robb's life in your bedchambers though. I had hoped to end this more gently... Obviously that didn't work."

"My family is paying you to get me back," She whispered "They want you to take me back to Kings Landing."

"Of course they are. They want you back, especially since Cersei is convinced you still were Robb's prisoner and he raped you. Did you really suspect she wouldn't try to get you back? You should have seen this coming from the beginning. What do you think was going to happen? That you would birth a few children for Robb and then you could run back to Winterfell and live happily ever after? You're such a dumb slut. If you had kept your legs closed he would still be alive right now."

"Don't even speak about him!" Iseis hissed and pulled on her shackles. If she was free from them she would already have her hands wrapped around his throat. "You have no right to!"

"You are in no position to be giving me commands, my Queen." Roose mocked her with a smile on his face "And as for me? I will speak about your dead husband all I want."

"He's not dead!" She screamed back "He can't be...Oh gods. He can't be." Iseis had lost it, she was in shock and in disbelief. She thought that at any moment she would soon wake up back in bed and have Robb's arms wrapped around her. He would explain it was all just a bad dream and kiss her until she felt better.

"I can assure you my dear, that your husband is very dead." Roose Bolton only laughed at her pained expression as he spoke "I see you were not meant to be a widow, Iseis."

It seemed like hours had passed as she was still chained up to the post. Her entire body was shaking as she continued crying, the pain of her wounds were unbearable and so was the loss of Robb.

She could not even think about it without sobbing even more. Her husband, her sweet and honourable and noble husband was gone. Her heart broke into a million tiny pieces as she knew she would never again hear his voice, or see his smile, or the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. She could never feel his hands gently on her waist or running through her hair. She would never feel his arms wrapped around her. She would sleep in an empty bed alone, not feeling the warmth of his body next to her or hearing his soft snoring. Iseis would never feel whole again without him. A piece of herself was taken that night, and it felt as through her very soul had left her body.

Iseis would never again hear him tell her that he loved her. And that thought killed her more than any knife wound in the world could.

Eventually silent tears only ran down her face and her gaze fixated on Roose Bolton. She said nothing, but only glared at him, wanting to see his head on a spike. Roose noticed her stare and his mouth turned up in a small smile "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was only looking at you and thinking how satisfying it will be to put my knife through your heart."

Roose only laughed "I think we both know you don't have the capability to do something like that. You won't do it,"

Iseis only pursed her lips. Whatever strength she had she mustered it up in that moment to calmly say "No, you're right," She licked her chapped lips "I won't do it. But I tell you what I will do. I'm going to find something you love one day, and I'm going to take it away. It's going to slip right though your fingers and you're going to be left wondering how you can possibly live without it. I'll take it all," For some reason Iseis was smiling and she almost laughed "I'll take your titles, your lands, your home... I swear on Robb's grave, that I will _ruin_ you. I will take you for all that you have until you're left with nothing. And in the end you will be killed."

Roose was quiet for a moment before he spoke up "You should save your breath. Don't waste it making idle threats, Your Highness."

Iseis only laughed "Oh it wasn't a threat." Her smile faded until she was glaring yet again. Suddenly she growled and she said in a deathly serious tone "It was a promise."

Roose Bolton did not reply though. The boy came back with two horses prepared and saddled and fear filled Iseis once again. They were taking her away now. At least she would be away to not hear the suffering of her men and to hear the Frey's and Bolton's drunken cheering of their victory.

Iseis closed her eyes and tried not to hear the screams of Stark men and the victorious and drunk shouting of her enemy's. Tears ran down her face as she tried to drown everything out. Disbelief still ran through her brain. She knew everything was alright, that this was all just a nightmare. That was it, only a bad dream.

Roose Bolton then unlocked her from the post but still kept her shackled. He took her by the waist and she yelled in pain as he heaved her up on a horse and then mounted his own.

"Let me get something straight with you, if you try to run I will have a dozen of my men rape you. Do you understand?" Roose said but Iseis said nothing as they walked out of the barn.

Her eyes caught of something as they rode out. She cried more as Stark banners were being burnt. They beautiful grey fabric graced with a Direwolf on it was being put to flames and men shouted drunkenly at their victory. They were laughing, she realized. Hate filled her up even more as another wave of sadness welled up into her belly.

She was sobbing again upon looking at the sight. She was reminded that this was not a nightmare, but instead reality. She could not escape from this. Iseis felt as though she would be sick. Her head spun and her stomach was still in pain. Her chest felt empty and it hurt from grief and heartbreak.

Suddenly cries were heard in the night. Shouts of "The King of the North!" and "The Young Wolf!" was heard all around. Men lifted their glasses and laughed as a horse came out.

Iseis paled as she stared in disbelief at what she saw on the horse. Robb's body sat on top of it, tied to the saddle so it sat upright. They had removed his head and in its place was Grey Winds sewn on.

Iseis tried to scream but she could not even move her lips to do so. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight, but tears rolled down her face. Her heart broke into a million pieces in her chest and Iseis felt as though another dagger had been thrust into her.

Roose Bolton only laughed as he saw her looking at the horrid sight "Behold the Young Wolf," His sickening chuckle made her want to be sick and her heart began hurting all over again, "And to think they said he couldn't be killed..."

She couldn't tear her eyes away. Because on the horse sat the man she loved. The father of her would-have-been child. The man who's body she memorized, and kissed his lips more times than she could count. The man whose chest she used to lie her head upon at night. This was the man she had married, this was her Robb.

And they cut off his head and sewed on a wolf's in place of it. The pain she felt was excruciating, as though her heart literally was carving it's way out of her chest.

She couldn't breathe, not even if she wanted to. Her lungs would not take in anymore air and her heart was pounding so hard Iseis was afraid it would burst. The next thing Iseis knew was that her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and she was falling off of the horse, landing on the ground with a sickening thud.

Then there was nothing, only emptiness.

* * *

><p>Cersei could not have been more pleased. Robb Stark was dead, along with his mother. Iseis would be returning to her.<p>

Jaime had returned over a week before. And although Cersei had been pleased he was returned safely, something stopped her from being too happy; and it wasn't simply just because of his missing hand.

He had been gone too long and too many things had changed. Cersei was angry at him for not getting to her sooner, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

She had too much on her mind to stress about Jaime. After all, she had Joffrey's wedding to take care of. He was marrying that little Highgarden bitch and Cersei had gone through preparations to make sure the wedding was enjoyable at least. And now she had to prepare for Iseis's return. According to Roose Bolton's ravens, he would be returning with her to the Capital in six days time.

There was so much to do for Iseis's return. Cersei was making sure her room would be perfect for her stay, and now she had to ready a feast as well. Most of the lords of court would be attending of course, in celebration for her safe return.

Cersei walked to Iseis's room and opened the door only to see someone else was already there. Jaime was sitting on Iseis's bed, looking around the newly designed room.

Cersei's face fell when she saw him and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"I'm preparing her room for her." Cersei had made sure it was ready for her daughter to live in. Before sheets had covered the furniture and none of the windows were open. Now everything was dusted off. Fresh flowers were everywhere, Iseis always loved flowers. And every window was opened and as was her balcony. The room looked beautiful, fit for a princess. Only, Cersei had seen to some different arraignment. Iseis's old sheets used to be a silvery grey, but after thinking it would most likely remind her of the Stark banners, Cersei changed it to Lannister crimson.

She had also stocked full her wardrobe with new fine dresses and boots, since most of Iseis's previous dresses were lost after she was taken captive.

"Preparing her room?" Jaime asked her questioningly and looked around the room. "It's bright... And happy looking."

"As it should be." Cersei strode over.

"What makes you think this reunion will be joyful?" He asked her in wonder

"Because she's being returned to us after being held prisoner for so long. Of course it will be joyful, why would you ask such a stupid question?" She and Jaime were twins, but there were some times where they could not be any more different from each other.

"Her husband was just murdered and she was stabbed. She lost her child, Cersei."

She scowled as she thought of it. Cersei was not pleased Iseis was harmed. But she supposed it was necessary. After all, they had to kill the whelp growing inside her one way or the other. This method was... A little violent, to say the least. But at least it got the job done and Cersei been informed that Iseis was at no risk of dying from her wounds, "Her husband that forced her to marry him. And that child was a product of rape; she should be happy and grateful even."

"Do you truly believe a Stark would rape a young maiden?" Jaime asked her as though she was stupid. The answer was more than obvious. "Do you truly think that Iseis didn't consent?"

"I know she didn't. She wouldn't betray me... Not like some people." Cersei gave Jaime an accusing look.

"Iseis has a mind of her own. She's Roberts daughter, after all."

"I always thought your relationship was funny with her." Cersei told Jaime as she walked over to Iseis's bookshelf and took her favourite book, _A Tale of Spring_, out and held it in her hand.

Cersei carried of over to the beside table so Iseis would see it.

"Why? Because she's Roberts and not mine?" Jaime asked her

"Yes. And you don't even treat your own children like you do her, except Myrcella." Cersei knew Jaime favoured the girls more than boys. He liked Tommen well enough, but he was too young. And Joff, Jaime didn't really care much for him.

"Perhaps that was because I felt pity for her for years."

"Pity for Iseis?" Cersei raised her eyebrows

"Yes. I can relate to her. We both know what it is like to feel neglected by you."

"Oh please, I have never neglected either one of you." She rolled her eyes.

"No? After Joffrey was born you didn't even see her for three weeks. Do you want to know how I found out? Because she would go crying to Robert every night, and I would have to stop that little girl from going in because he was either drunk off his ass or whoring. I can relate to her, because I know what it's like to be neglected by you, and what its like to be neglected by a father."

"Father never neglected you. He neglected Tyrion." Cersei scoffed and corrected him

"He didn't care much for me after I joined the Kingsguard." Cersei remembered her father was furious with Jaime after that. For years they didn't speak, and when they finally did things had changed between the two. Tywin was cold and distant to his golden child, disregarding him like he did to Tyrion for most of his life.

There was only silence between the two, and finally Jaime stood up "She won't be the same."

"I know that. Of course I know that. Do you not think that hasn't crossed my mind?" She answered rather coldly

"You haven't seen her," Jaime shook his head "The last time I saw her it was right before Catelyn Stark released me. Iseis knows about us, Cersei. I have never seen her so angry in my life."

Cersei paled when she heard that Iseis knew of her and Jaime's relationship.

"Being with the Wolves changed her. She is a Stark now, Cersei."

"Was," Cersei corrected "Her husband is dead. She's a widow; she is no longer married so she is no longer a Stark."

"She's too young to be a widow." Jaime noted

"She won't be one for long, most likely."

"You know she won't consent to that. I know you don't want to believe it, but Iseis cared about Robb Stark. He was her husband, after all." Jaime stopped himself from saying that Iseis was in love with Robb. He figured it wouldn't help and Cersei would only grow angry.

"So? Just because he was her husband it doesn't mean anything. I didn't care about Robert. I would have killed him myself if the boar hadn't done it for me."

"Iseis is not you." Jaime's tone was almost angry.

"No, you're right. She's not."

"She will not appreciate this."

"She will. Trust me, dear brother," She said in almost a snide remark "I will have my Iseis back to her old self in no time.

"No, you won't. She's not under your thumb anymore. You haven't seen her, you don't know what she like anymore."

"I think I know my own daughter. She will do what I want," She smiled smugly "She always has, even when she was younger." As a young girl Iseis wanted nothing more than to please Cersei.

Jaime shook his head and he argued "Being Queen has made her bold."

"She was Queen for only a few months. I have been Queen for nineteen years, I think I can be far more bold than her.

"She's Robert's daughter, I wouldn't be so sure." They argued back and forth.

Cersei only smiled "Watch and see," She then turned away and exited the room.

Yet what Jaime said had affected her. Cercei knew deep down that Iseis may have cared for the Stark boy; but she did not think much of it.

Cersei now was concerned, wondering if she made a mistake allowing Iseis to be returned home. Or perhaps she should have just had her killed alongside her husband?

No. Cersei could not think that that. This was Iseis, her first born. The little girl she brought into the world screaming. Her labor had lasted for a day, and Cersei had never been more relieved in her life to finally have Iseis.

She wondered if she would feel relieved when she returned back, or if she would feel cursed. After all, as Jaime so aptly put out, Iseis was in fact a Stark now and she had changed. Cersei was only left hoping the change was not for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just feel the need to remind you all that no matter how much I love each and every one of you, I also like playing the torture game and being the evil author. ;) But regardless of that, I said last chapter that EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT. Some times I just like leading you all on to believing something, but really you can't trust anything that I write. But seriously... Things will end well. Just because the story seems all glum and hopeless, it doesn't nessicarily mean that's how it's going to stay. <strong>

**Next chapter: Iseis's arrival in King's Landing! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia **

**Please show your support and review (I'll update faster if you do!) and follow and favourite! **


	47. Not One To Accept Defeat

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for making all of you cry... But seriously, the fact I can alter your emotions like that just by a few typed words in kinda awesome... And I'm kinda proud of that. Does that make me a bad person? Probably, but oh well! **

**Thanks to GraceConnorReese, sapphira1526grey, notsmaug, kawaiixkisses, Tarias, Naruhina1519, Sparky She-Demon, The Cynical Nerd, crescented, babiluv22, xxautunxx123, Enjolras123, Stylin'Fire, ZabuzzasGirl, darkwolf76, CLTex, fairydaisy777, Daybreak96, ShiloCoulter, Guests (Winter is Coming), Daehnerys, Guest (Carley), DarylDixon'sLove, and the other guests who reviewed anonymously. **

**Also, I would like to point out that is story is NOW PAST 200,000 WORDS! I don't know if I should be happy about that or sad that I apperently have no life and actually have enough time on my hand to write a story that's the length _The Goblet of Fire_ (which apparently is actually slightly under 200k)... But like... Holy fuck. Someone needs to take this story away from me. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 46<em>

Iseis never wanted to see King's Landing again. Yet there she was, being escorted down the streets by Kingsgaurd. Her hands were still shackled as she rode behind Roose Bolton and some of his men. Deep cuts were in her wrists due to how tight the shackles were, and all around them were black and dark purple bruises, outlines with a sickening shade of yellow. Every inch of her ached and the pain settled in her very bones.

Iseis had not spoken a word since she woke up after falling of the horse. Images haunted her a body with a wolf's head, and she was silent with grief. She cried herself to sleep every night, wishing she was not asleep on the ground, but rather in bed with Robb. Or even back in her own tent, when she was his prisoner. She just wanted him alive, nothing more. But he wasn't. Robb was dead, and so was their child.

A maester had looked briefly at her wounds and sewed them up, as well as put a herbal salve on it so it would not fester, but Iseis felt worse. The knife had gone straight through her hand, tearing apart most tendons and bones and muscles. The pain was excruciating, and was even worse then the pain in her side.

The first night after the massacre had been the worse. She was so sure she was going to die. She didn't sleep one bit, but fell into a fugue like state where she screamed and thrashed around. Roose Bolton had to have men tie her up. At one point she thought she was going to bite her tongue off and bleed to death, but Roose had stopped her by placing a gag in her mouth. She almost wished he hadn't, so that she could kill herself and not have to deal with the emotion pain of the loss of Robb and their baby, but also the physical pain inflicted upon her body.

She had shook so badly each night after that, showing flu like symptoms. She would be sick night after night and the ache would return back to her bones. No matter how many furs she wrapped around herself or how many blankets she used she was freezing, her teeth clattering and shivering so much that she couldn't stop even if she tried. Her head would spin and sweat would appear everywhere, and at some point she even experienced delusions.

She screamed for Robb each night, and every time Roose would threaten to hurt, or rape, or kill her. But he never did, mainly because he knew she couldn't help it. She would just wake up screaming, not even knowing where she was or what was happening.

Every night had been torture, and the day was not so different. Only Iseis could not hide her tears in the day, and the men mocked her for it. They told her how pathetic it was to hear her screaming at what they where calling "the Red Wedding", and how pointless her threats sounded. Also, how weak Robb was for not even trying to fight, and for calling for his mother, like he was nothing more than a boy and not the feared King of the North he was made out to be.

However, what really got to her was when a group of men began taunting her. One mad had gone as far as to saying he was the one who cut off Robb's head and sew on Grey Wind's to his body. Of course, many men had claimed to do so. Yet this one made her livid. He had described the act in such gory and vivid detail.

He proceeded to tell her that if her lover had been still alive and conscious at the time, he was sure Robb would have begged like a coward for his life. Yet Iseis knew that Stark's never begged, and especially not while looking death in the eye.

He then told her how it took a couple hacks of the neck before the head fell clean off and rolled onto the ground, the blood pooling out.

After Iseis had heard that she remembered how she almost stopped breathing all together. Her entire vision was clouded by red and her heart was slamming against her chest like a fist punching her from the inside out. Her head was pounding, and she vaguely remembered slipping off the side of her horse then.

She had landed on her feet, ignoring the pain she had felt upon the impact. She tightened the chains of her shackles in her hands as she moved quickly to the man. She held the chains tightly in both hands, despite the pain in her one hand. She must have looked like something straight from the seven hells. Her hair was falling out of its braid, blood dried on her tattered gown, dirt and mud and blood all covering her tear soaked face. Her eyes bloodshot from the crying and lack of sleep.

She stalked over to the man, who was laughing, and quickly manoeuvred around him so she was facing his back. She then slipped the chain from her fingers it grasped it tightly, pulling at it when it came in contact with the base of his throat.

He chocked and tried screaming, but she held on to tightly as she strangled him from behind with the black iron chain. Men tried to pull her off but she only screamed and pulled tighter. When she was finally yanked off of him he had fallen face first to the ground when she released her hold. A purple bruise had formed on his throat, and just like that she had killed him.

Of course, she was beaten for that. But it was worth it to hear him gasping for air, handing on to only an inch of his life as his face turned purple with lack of oxygen. It was satisfying to hear him suffer. And Iseis wanted to see that happen to all.

Yet, she was afraid she would not get her chance. Not while in the Capital at least.

As Iseis arrived, she realized there was no other placed she would rather not be. The return to King's Landing was not joyous, and when she rode through the city streets she began to cry. Her hood was pulled over her head, In fear that peasant may recognize her and riot again.

Iseis remembered how Joffrey's company was attacked in the streets. The people of the Capital were starving and Joffrey did nothing about it. Robb would have never allowed conditions for his people to get so bad.

After Iseis rode through the gates she felt as though she would be sick again. Everything was too bright and too noisy. Almost as though the entire city was some arrogant peacock, flaunting it's brightness. Iseis found she was squinting most of the time, not used to the sun. She didn't want to see the brightness or feel the warmth, she wanted snow and rain, with abundant forests, not small palm trees.

And the ocean. The ocean only taunted her more. There was a time that Iseis would have loved to see the ocean again; but every time she heard the waves crash it was like it was further reminding her how far away she was from the North, and how she would never see her sweet husband again.

The heat was almost unbearable in her northern dress also with her hood and cloak, and Iseis found herself sweating like she never had before.

As they rode through the gates of the Red Keep, Iseis paled and feared. She did not want to see her family, her disgusting mother who had an affair on Iseis's father with her Uncle Jaime. Iseis didn't want to see either one of her Uncle's either, not even Uncle Tyrion. And if Iseis got her grandfather alone she would tear his heart out with her bare hands for what he did. Iseis didn't even want to think about Joffrey, no doubt he had gotten worse since she had been away. She imaged he would rub the incident in her face, having no pity or remorse.

They rode up to the steps of the Red Keep and a Kingsguard came up to help her down from her horse, but Iseis slapped his hand away. She would not allow any of these snakes from the Capital to touch her. She dismounted and when her feet hit the ground from impact she cried out in pain and hunched over; her shackled hands going to her wound on her side.

But she sucked in a breath and straightened up as Roose Bolton came to unlock her shackles, he smirked when he saw her "Don't expect to be free of me just yet, Queen of the North." He further mocked her.

Iseis only turned away and head for the steps, taking down her hood. Her mother stood at the top of steps, beaming and smiling. Tommen as well looked more than overjoyed. He was most likely the only one Iseis was pleased to see.

Her Uncle Jaime was there and Iseis scowled at him, then she saw his missing hand on his sword arm. Serves him right, she thought bitterly. Her grandfather was there as well, his face was stony and betrayed no emotions. Iseis felt hate burn up in her stomach as she fell under his cold glare.

Joffrey was there as well, a beautiful woman next to him who she could only imagine was the Tyrell girl. He did not look pleased to see Iseis, a permanent scowl rested on his face and he look at her with destain.

And lastly her Uncle Tyrion was there; Sansa's husband. All Iseis wanted to do was see Sansa, no one else. She was the only one in King's Landing she could trust.

Tommen ran to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, smiling widely. Iseis did her best to smile at the boy. He had gotten so big and tall in her absence, and oh he was growing up! No doubt he would be a handsome one when he was older. Yet even with joy written all over her little brothers face from seeing her, she felt no comfort.

"Tommen," Iseis said hoarsely as he held her tighter, unaware that he was actually causing her to be in pain.

"I missed you so much." He smiled at her and Iseis gently touched his shoulder, trying to manage a small smile at least "I thought I'd never see you again."

Then she continued walking up the stairs. Cersei, her mother, came forward and stopped a few feet infront of her.

Cersei couldn't believe her daughter was actually there, standing right in front of her in the flesh. It was hard to tell how beautiful she really was, not with her hair messy and dirt and dried blood everywhere. Her eyes were dead looking and edged with sadness. Iseis looked like she was half a corpse herself, more dead than alive.

She did not smile at Cersei, nor did she give away anything else. When Cersei went in to hug her Iseis stood as stiffly as a board, barely even breathing.

She then touched her dirty cheek and said "Welcome home, sweetling."

Iseis only looked around before turning back to her and then without saying one word walked past her, without saying greetings to anyone else either.

Joffrey scoffed at her insult and followed her "You should bow to your King."

That got Iseis's attention. She froze in her steps and then faced Joffrey, a glare of hate burned deep in her emerald eyes. She opened her mouth and then said in a deathly serious tone "You are _not_ my King." She spat out the words like they were venom and she turned on her heals and stalked away.

Joffrey was absolutely in shock, he looked around at the Kingsguard and then exclaimed "Well arrest her! Don't just stand around with your heads so far up your asses you can't even see the light of day!"

"My love," Of course Margaery Tyrell, would swoop into the rescue. She touched his arm gently and then tried to stop him from acting too rashly "I'm sure she did not mean it. She has suffered a great deal as Robb Stark's prisoner and she is unwell. She was just stabbed and has been riding for many days."

"Very well," Joffrey nodded "Because I am merciful, I will let this slight pass."

Cersei almost rolled her eyes. Joffrey did not even know the meaning of mercy. But then again, neither did she. Mercy never has been a trait she had. So she turned to Roose Bolton and addressed him.

"Thank-you for bringing my daughter back, Lord Bolton." She said

"I expect I will be given my reward."

"Yes, just like we spoke about. The feast will held in two days time, your gallantry shall be announced then." Cersei promised

"Thank-you, Your Grace." He bowed respectively, his voice showing no gratitude to emotion, just remaining cold.

* * *

><p>Iseis didn't want to see anybody. She wanted to be left alone to mourn for her lost loves. All she could focus on was getting away from that group of insufferable people.<p>

She couldn't stand it. She needed to get away or else she would scream. Her body had become an imprisonment, like a rotting cage, and she felt trapped in her own skin. Iseis just wanted to tear it off and make everything new. She wanted none of this, she didn't want to be back in the Red Keep. She felt dirty just walking through the halls.

When Iseis was first held prisoner by Robb all she could think about was getting away and returning back to King's Landing. But now she could not feel any more indifferent. A thousand miles between her and the city would be too close. Iseis felt her skin crawl as she walked through the halls that seemed to be closing in on her.

She realized just what King's Landing was. It was a dark abyss of corruption. Her prison cell had taken the disguise of the Red Keep and it trapped her inside of it. Iseis was once again a prisoner, and this time no one would rescue her.

She was alone in a sea of darkness, and the waves threatened to drown her. The Red Keep was more of a prison than any other dungeon in all the rest of world.

And it was the last place she wanted to be. Everywhere she looked her '_loving_' family was there. Her grandfather, who waged war on her husband, Joffrey who was a tyrant, her mother who was manipulative and was like a poison, and her Uncle Jaime who didn't have a shred of honour.

So as Iseis travelled to her rooms she began sobbing again. She had cried more times in the past week than she ever had in her entire life. She was devastated, and all the life she previously had left her until she was nothing. Iseis felt dead. She didn't take pleasure from eating or drinking or sleeping.

The food tasted like ashes in her mouth and it made her sick every time she ate. The drinks tasted like a poison that suffocated her. And Iseis could barely sleep even if she tried. Mostly she lay on the ground and tried to peer up at the stars, awaiting for the sun to arise as a trail of tears fell down her face.

As soon as she got to her old chambers she opened the door and walked in. It wasn't how she left it. The room was bright and airy. A bird sang in a cage on top of her fireplace mantle.  
>Flowers were everywhere and it looked as though there was new furniture as well. It was happy and it almost felt as though it was taunting her. It shouldn't be happy, it shouldn't be like this. It was wrong, and it only made her feel worse.<p>

So this was her welcome home? No, '_I'm sorry your husband and child died'_. Instead there was a feast to be thrown in honour or her return and a new room suite set up? Iseis hated the gesture, and she hated her mother for it.

Iseis walked to a vase of flowers, bright red roses. The red reminded her of the Lannister banners, so Iseis took the vase and threw it across the room, watching it shatter into a hundred small pieces.

She quickly locked her door so no one could come in and stop her rampage. She continued throwing things across the room , while screaming, and knocking things over. Iseis kicked at the small trees in their pots and sent dirt flying everywhere. She over turned her dressers and somehow managed to knock her wardrobe over as well. She heard desperate knocks at the door and handmaidens and servants crying "Princess? Princess open the door!" But she ignored them.

She continued destroying the stupid room, until everything that remanded no longer was there. She smashed the mirror of the vanity, not wanting to see her appearance. She tore every book from her shelf down, and ripped out the pages of them. She ripped the curtains down from their hangers and threw them off of her balcony.

She was driven mad with grief as she stumbled around the room screaming and destroying all the work her mother put into it. Iseis sobbed bitterly as she tore the crimson sheets off the bed and threw them from the balcony.

Furniture laid spread about the room upturned and broken. Glass was shattered everywhere and Iseis's hands were cut and bloodied. Her dirty face was stained with tears and she looked at what she had done.

Iseis closed the windows and the doors to her balcony so the sun could not peek into the room. Iseis looked to the destruction she caused and fell to the ground, weeping bitterly as darkness consumed her.

She laid on some of the shards of glass but she didn't care as screamed and wailed heartbrokenly into her hands. She looked down at her dirty dress she had not changed out of it since the all that happened at the Twins.

She cried as looked at all the dried blood, and knew some of it was Robb's. She had to get out of the dress, she needed to remove it.

Iseis started clawing at it, trying to tear it off of her head, but it hurt to much to even lift up her arms. Finally she broke free of it's restraints and she laid there naked on the ground, the glass cutting into her knees.

Iseis sat back and for the first time looked at her stomach. She covered her mouth in shock as she wailed at what was there. The Maester had done a poor job of stitching her up and the entire thing looked like a mess. But what was worse was that her stomach was still swelled, as though the life inside her was still there; but it wasn't.

Iseis ran her hand over her stomach and wept for her child that she would never know. The child that was made out of her and Robb's love. The child that was the heir to the North.

She had wanted it so badly, and she loved it more than she could ever imagine. Iseis wondered how it was possible to love someone who she had never met.

As she looked down her eyes caught of the Direwolf necklace she wore. She took it off and held it tightly in her uninjured hand, knowing that was the only thing she had left of Robb.

Iseis heard banging on the door of people trying to get in, but she ignored it. She just laid there on the ground and cursed the gods for doing this to her. Iseis pulled the dress over her body just enough so she was descent, but she would not wear it, only cover herself with it.

The door was broken down and people rushed in, but Iseis paid no attention to them. She just closed her eyes and sat in the darkness.

"Leave us," She heard Cersei's cold voice.

The people walked out as Cersei stepped forward, moving out the way of fallen furniture and broken objects. She stopped when she was stood next to her fallen daughter who was partially naked lying on the ground and softly sobbing.

Cersei leant down so she was on her knees and she helped Iseis up so they were both sitting. Iseis clutched the dress to her chest.

Cersei did not address the fact Iseis had completely decimated her room. With gentle hands she only brushed away some fallen hair from Iseis's face. "What has the world done to you?" Cersei asked her quietly, wondering what happened "Everything is alright now Iseis. You're safe, no one will hurt you."

Iseis looked up at her and frowned "Is that what you told everyone? That I was hurt and forced into everything?"

"Yes. Because you were, sweetling."

"Robb would never hurt me. He would never hurt anyone... He started a war because you killed his father."

"You were his prisoner." Cersei stated

"He loved me." Iseis's voice broke as she began sobbing again "He loved me so much..."

"And you loved him also?" Cersei knew even without asking

"What do you think?" Iseis asked her "You knew all along that I loved him, yet you were too proud to meet the peace agreements when Robb sent them, so you told everyone I was raped and forced to be his queen."

"You betrayed me for him? Our family, for him?"

Iseis nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat "Yes, and I'd do it a thousand more times."

Cersei looked down at her hands and saw how clammy they were from talking to her daughter. Her heart raced inside her chest "You should be more careful what you say, daughter. Do not test my patience."

"You knew I loved him! You knew I loved him and yet you had him killed anyway!"

"You will gain no sympathy from me; you are lucky you won't be hanged for your treason."

"Good," Iseis's voice shook as Cersei stood up "Because I don't want your sympathy!"

"And you shall not receive it." She stood up "I had hoped the rumours of you falling for the boy weren't true... But of course, I knew it had happened. I only wish you had enough sense not to let it happen... You could have avoided all of this." And she walked away without another word, or without looking back at her daughter.

"Mother!" Iseis called out suddenly, causing Cersei to turn around at the door to stare back at her, "I know what you and Uncle Jaime have done. And if you think I'm going to keep it to myself, then you have another thing coming to you. In the end it will be you, not me, with the noose around the neck."

Cersei only swallowed a lump in the back of her throat but scoffed, regardless, "And do you really think people will listen to the little whore Queen that offered her body to the enemy? No one will believe you... And if you tell a soul, I will have you killed." Cersei had never thought she would have to say something like that to one of her own children. She saw in that moment that Jaime was right, she had changed and she had become bold. Cersei had to show her that she was the one ahead in the game, and she would not be trifled with "You are not the only one who can utter threats, dear daughter. And if you play this game, you should prepare to lose. Because I do not accept defeat easily, especially from the likes of you..."

Cersei turned on her heels and walked calmly out, as though nothing had ever happen.

Iseis was left with her mother's words ringing in her ears and looked back at her hand where she still held the Direwolf. But what her mother didn't know is that she was not one accept defeat easily either...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I actually really liked this chapter even though it was still sad. Just as a warning, this story is going to be sad for while. But just believe me when I say it'll get better eventually... I'll update next when I can.<strong>

**Next chapter: Tyrions point of view. Also, something bad happens to Iseis that she inflicts upon herself... Plus, a shock ending! **

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favourite and then I'll updste faster! :)**


	48. Can't be Killed

**Big thanks to all my incredible reviewers: Contridicting contradictions, sapphira1526grey (2 reviews!), spider-lily08, Anna Katharyn, Enjolras123, HermioneandMarcus, babiluv22, Stylin'Fire, The Cynical Nerd, jk (guest), Heartless-Princess33, Naruhina1519, ZabuzzasGirl, Daybreak96, anonymous (guest), CLTEX, Tarias, darkwolf76, QueenoftheNorth (guest), Winter is coming (guest), DarylDixon'sLover, and the other guests who didn't review with a name! It means so much to read all your feedback and know you're still enjoying this story. You guys are so loyal :) **

**I feel like this chapter is really jump, so just overlook that and hopefully it'd alright. Sorry the editing job is shit. **

**For the record, I was not planning the ending of this chapter to happen. It was a last minute snap change I made, and I plan to change what I previously pre-wrote from this point on. **

**You can thank me later. ;) **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 47<em>

Tyrion was afraid to knock on Iseis's door. He was afraid of what laid behind it and what awaited him in the other side. He was sure he would be greeted with a sad and terrible sight. Just thinking about it made his heart heavy at his sweet niece's misfortune.

From what he heard she had caused quite the commotion after destrg her chambers six days ago. Since then she had refused to speak to anyone, and she didn't eat, or drink, or sleep.

Handmaidens and guards had to forcefully get her to drink and eat, and after an unfortunate incident involving a fork no one would dare try to force her again. In fact, people stayed as far away as they possibly could from her. It was rumoured that she had gone insane. Not that Tyrion could blame her of course. The poor girl had gone through so much, and Tyrion was surprised she had lasted so long,

Most of the Red Keep could hear her endless blood curdling screaming at night and her sobbing. Tyrion couldn't imagine what she was going through psychologically. After all, her child was murdered inside of her and her husband was killed before her very eyes. Form what Jaime told him, Iseis loved the Stark boy. Tyrion couldn't imagine watching Shae die like that in front of his eyes.

After Tyrion knocked on her door he waited for a few moments before knocking again, seeing that there was no answer. He knocked once more, thinking that perhaps Iseis did not yet hear him.

"Iseis, it's Tyrion." He voiced so she would know it wasn't Cersei, Joffrey, or his was still no answer though. So he sighed and tried to open it, surprisingly seeing it was not locked.

He has expected it to be locked, for Iseis not to want anyone to intrude. But perhaps she was finally tired of someone having to break down the door every time they brought her a meal. They have had to replace more doors in the past few days then they have had to since the bloody keep was even built.

Tyrion remembered how Jaime had complained to him all about what Cersei said about the girl. He explained all they happened between the two and Tyrion listened, not the least bit bewildered upon hearing that Iseis had snarled back at Cersei and gave her a piece of her mind.

Jaime had further told him how Iseis had acted as the Queen in the North. He didn't see her much but he heard the guards and soldiers speak of how she was. She had flourished in the North, and it was said she was both gentle and strong. Robb Stark truly loved her, and she in return loved him and dedicated herself to her wifely duties and was pleased to provide him an heir.

For some reason it made Tyrion feel slightly better knowing Iseis had been happy, no matter how short of a time it lasted. Yet he still felt awful knowing she was in the state she was in now because her heart was torn into tiny shreds.

He could not believe upon seeing her that she was the girl who he had known so long ago. She looked... Broken... As though something inside her had snapped. Whenever Tyrion pictured her in his head he remembered her intelligent remarks and how she could enrapture people with her words and her bright smile. But this creature he had seen before him was not that girl. That girl looked as though she would never smile again in a thousand years; as thought she would never again feel any form of joy or happiness, only despair.

It saddened him to think that a girl so young has suffered so much. That she was more dead than a live; her body acting as though it was a cage to keep her a prisoner. It was almost as though she was a walking and talking corpse, nothing more.

Girls so young, with so much potential, should not have to suffer at such a young age. She should never have to sustain her agony for the rest of her life.

He had not seen any type of emotion portrayed on her face when she had arrived. She hugged Tommen lightly, but that was it. When Cersei tried to embrace her, Iseis stiffened up like a board and her face showed that she was utterly repulsed by the gesture, acting as though Cersei's touch had burnt a hole through her.

As Tyrion walked in he noted first how dark the room was and at first had to wait for his eyes to adjust. Barely any light shone through and Tyrion hated to think of Iseis just sitting there, wallowing in the darkness and allowing it to swallow her whole. Only small rays of sun shone in from cracks in the wood of the closed windows and heavy balcony doors, but other than that the room was haunting and gloomy.

"Iseis?" Tyrion asked, walking in and careful to watch out for the destroyed remains of what he expected once was furniture.

He looked around and saw the feathers from the pillows and bed scattered across the floor and drifting from the wind that Tyrion let in while opening and closing the door. He noted the shattered glass that crunched under his boots as he stepped. He looked down and saw a broken piece of a mirror, his reflection peering back at him.

"Iseis?" Tyrion asked again.

It was then he saw the body laying on the ground, looking lifeless. His heart nearly stopped when he observed who that body belonged to. His breathing shallowed out and he thought to call for help, but first he had to check if she was still alive.

He ran to her and collapsed on his knees to her side. He rolled her over quickly and moved the hair out of her once beautiful face. "Iseis, Iseis please don't be dead." He begged her, wondering how long she had been lying there.

He looked at her wrists to see if she had cut them, but there was no blood anywhere on her bloody except for her wounded hand, which seemed to be bleeding again. On it her knuckles were red and he supposed she must have punched something hard in order to have broken the skin like that.

Tyrion's entire body rushed with adrenaline and he wasn't fully positive that she was breathing. He quickly pressed his ear against her chest and waited while just listening, hoping to hear something.

And very faintly Tyrion could hear the steady _thump thump, thump thump,_ of her heartbeat. He had never been more happy to be wrong in his life. Relief washed over him as he quickly got up and ran for help.

* * *

><p>When Iseis came to consciousness she was surprised to see the amount of people around her. Her head pounded and her body ached, though that was nothing new. Iseis had grown used to the pain the numbed her entire body every morning. However, she feared she would never get used to the pain that numbed her heart.<p>

She saw her mother peering down at her, her pink lips pursed into a firm line and looking Iseis was past the point of caring what he mother thought or said. She no longer wanted to hear it; just tune out the sound if her voice until it was nothing.

Her Uncle Tyrion was also there, looking sad and grim. His eyes reflected concern and sorriness. Her Uncle Tyrion was probably the one person in King's Landing besides Tommen Iseis was sure didn't hate her, and she didn't necessarily hate them either...

Her Uncle Jaime was there too, and again Iseis noticed his hand. Or rather, his lack of hand. She wondered what had happened, if it was one of Robb's men or someone else. But she felt that she didn't care as much as she would have. Iseis rarely cared about anything anymore. She imagined his hand was the price he had paid for his sins and the wrongs he had committed.

And lastly Maester Pycelle was there, he had vial in his hand and Iseis assumed he had given her whatever was in it.

"You little idiot," Cersei hissed in rage at Iseis

"Cersei—," Jaime tried to calm her down.

"I am speaking to my daughter!" She snapped at her twin brother "And you will stay out of it. You are not going to defend her this time!" Iseis had never before heard the viciousness in her voice like that before.

Iseis sat up on the bed so she wouldn't seem as vulnerable to Cersei; she had to keep her ground.

"You couldn't just eat something?" Cersei yelled at Iseis, bed hands shaking "You collapsed because you haven't had anything to eat or drink in days! You're lucky Tyrion found you in time or else—"

"Lucky?!" Iseis yelled back "How in the Seven hells am I lucky? You should have just left me there!"

"Left you there? Do you want to die? Is that it?!" Cersei raised her voice even more, looking at her daughter with a crazed to look in her eye. She had loved her daughter more than anything once. She had loved her with almost a love that didn't even seem human. After her and Robert's first boy had died, she had never wanted another child again, and after she had become pregnant with Iseis she had weeped, she could not bear to lose another one of her sweet babes. Yet when Iseis was born, screaming and looking for her mother's breast so she could be feed, Cersei had never loved anyone more than that tiny baby. She was so small and so beautiful, with Robert's dark hair and her own Lannister greens eyes. She was always a noisy baby, and she would stop crying unless Cersei held her closely and rubbed her little back gently.

She had vowed to love her daughter until the day she stopped breathing. And as she looked at the woman that sweet babe had morphed into, she still loved her. Even with her sad bloodshot eyes, hollowed face with tear stains trailing down, her bloody hand, and broken heart that affected her even more so broken soul. Cersei still loved her. But at the same time she hated her. She had betrayed her for a man and threatened her and her other children. Iseis wanted to see her dead, as well as the rest of her family; and so Cersei knew that protecting her other golden cubs was first priority. Iseis would no longer have her for support and comfort. Yet, when she changed her ways and forgot the Stark's Cersei would more than eagerly accept her back with open arms.

"Yes, I want to die! I want to die more than anything else!" Iseis glared at Cersei. She clearly wanted to die, to end the pain and suffering. She had lost all will to live, and every single breath was painful to her.

Cersei looked surprisingly calm in that moment. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and her nostrils were flaring, but other than that she looked collected "Then I shall call the King's justice." Both Jaime and Tyrion's eyes widened and they went to say something by Cersei held up her hand, silencing them. It pained her to say such things, but who was she to refuse her traitor daughters wish?

Iseis was shocked to hear her mother's answer. After all, she had removed everything sharp from her room so she couldn't commit suicide by slitting her wrists. Of course Iseis had broken some glass and she could use that, but she didn't want to. She needed an actually knife or dagger. Slitting wrists wouldn't do. She would actually have to impale herself, and she didn't exactly feel like doing that. Nor did the idea of throwing herself off the balcony in her chambers seem to appealing either.

Cersei had gone through measures to make sure no knife, scissors, or anything of the sort was left in her room. She had made sure she wouldn't kill herself, yet there she was saying she would get Illyn Payne to do the job for her.

"You would execute your own daughter?" She was surprised how quiet she sounded suddenly. Iseis couldn't believe her mother would say such a thing.

"I would execute a traitor." She corrected

Iseis's eyes welled up with tears and she bit her lip so hard she tasted blood "A traitor to what exactly? A traitor to you? A traitor to this family? A traitor to the realm? The fact you can call this disgusting abomination a family is a joke, mother! This isn't my family! And the realm? We were trying to save it, thanks to Joffrey and his tyranny. The realm is suffering and your standing by a watching... So how am I the traitor? This your fault I'm like this!"

"Don't you dare blame this all on me!" Cerise interrupted her "This is your own fault Iseis, you brought this on yourself! I had nothing to do with this. It's your fault you're hurting right now and mourning. I didn't make you Stark's slut!"

Iseis stood up and stood only a foot away from her mother "I may have been the enemies slut; but at least I'm not fucking my brother." Iseis's words were like a poison and they cut like a knife.

Cersei struck out then and hit Iseis across the face, the rage burning inside her. She never even felt sorry that she did it, the girl deserved it. No one said a word in the entire room, they only watched in silence, not daring to intervene.

Iseis didn't even raise her hand to touch her cheek. She only turned her head and looked to her mother, hate burning behind her eyes like Cersei's were.

Cersei did not even know what to say. Her mouth only twitched and anger played on her face. She could not believe that the girl standing in front of her was the same one she birthed into the world. The same one who she held at her breast, bloodied and covered in after-birth. That this girl, this creature, was her first born.

The girl that stood before her was not that daughter. She was a stranger, a shadow if the girl she once was. She looked at Cersei with hate and disgust, not with admiration and love like she used to. Cersei recalled a time the Iseis had wanted to be so much like her that she cried when she realized her hair would never be golden like hers. Cersei had always thought of Iseis as her daughter, more a Lannister than Baratheon. But that was not the case. The reality was that Iseis was just like Robert, she even had his glare down. And it was then that Cersei knew that Iseis would stop at nothing until she had revenge. Iseis wanted all of them dead, just like Robert and the Targaryens. The sweet girl she once knew, her little lioness, no longer existed. What stood before her now was a stag that had turned to a wolf. And Cersei would protect the rest of her Pride, even at the cost of her daughters life who she still loved a great deal.

And it was then Cersei realized and she looked down as though she had been hurt and whispered "He turned you against me." Robb Stark had turned her own daughter against her.

"No," Iseis replied coldly "He didn't need to. You did that yourself."

With Iseis's words Cersei took a deep breath and then looked to Maester Pycelle "Continue fixing her up, then see that the beast is locked back in her rooms where she belongs." She couldn't look at her anymore, not after seeing what she had become.

"So I'm a prisoner now?" Iseis asked as Cersei turned away to leave. She was going to be a prisoner in the Keep she had grown up in,

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to Iseis "But my dear," She locked her lips and looked at her with no emotion, no love ran through her heart; Iseis was her curse. "You never stopped being a prisoner. And you will always be one." She had been a prisoner ever since Robb Stark had found her, and she could continue being one until the rest of her days. And with thay Cersei turned on her heels to walk away.

As soon as Cersei left Iseis dropped the charade. Her face once again portrayed no emotion and the feeling of nothingness settled deep back into her bones. She sat back down on the bed and looked down to her hands, noting the clean white bandages that had been changed

"Iseis—," Jaime stated

"Just go." She demanded cooly.

He exhaled deeply and then looked down at her hand, the question her wanted to ask itched on his tongue "You truly want to be dead? Why? " Sadness hit him when he saw how hopeless she was,

"Because if you had to see the things I did, you would want to be dead too." Iseis replied, once again no emotion notable besides sadness lingered in her voice "It doesn't end, you have no idea..." She looked at him with tears in her eyes "You have no possible idea. Every time I close my eyes I see it. When I dream it's all my nightmares consist of... And waking up doesn't help, because I'm taken from one nightmare to the next one."

"Iseis, I'm sorry." Jaime said sincerely.

Iseis winced at the tone of his voice and her mouth twitched so it was pressed into a firm line. The fact that be said he was sorry made her furious. "I don't want your sorry!" Her voice cracked like a whip "I want you to get out and leave me alone! "

Jaime opened his mouth to say something again, but Tyrion only put his hand on his arm, silently telling him that it was no use. Both of Iseis's uncles gave her sad looks as they walked out, leaving her with Maester Pycelle to be treated.

* * *

><p>With the sound of the door opening he was on his feet quickly, a sword in his hand and ready to strike. The sword was heavy but he was prepared to use it if need be. When the door opened and revealed who was behind it he breathed a sign of relief and lowered the sword,melting his guard down.<p>

"Relax," the pretty blonde said as she walked in, a smirk on her face "It's only me."

He rolled his eyes and sat down in frustration, putting the sword down "I thought you were going to do the special knock, not just barge in like that!"

The girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow "I think you're forgetting this is my room," She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain and looking out "I'm only letting you hide here."

He licked his lips as he looked at her and saw the greyness of the light coming in from the window. It had been raining for days and it didn't appear to be letting up soon.

"Were you followed?" He asked as she continued to stare out the window, peering down below her at the streets. There was a silence besides the small pitter patter of the rain drops and the odd thunder, and of course, there was moaning and screaming in the back ground. But what else could one expect to hear in a brothel? "Matilde?"

"Sorry?" She turned to him with her big brown doe eyes, clearly not paying attention to what he just said,

"Were you followed?" He asked again

She had that smirk on her face again. She always looked like she was up to something, or she was keeping a secrets. She was a whore though, it probably helped to be mysterious sometimes. Other men most likely found it alluring "Honestly, relax. You don't need to worry, I wasn't followed."

He looked up in surprised "Relax? Relax you say! We have prices on our heads Matilde! If we were to be caught or found—,"

"We won't be caught, I assure you. Walder has no idea we're here." If they were to be found the price would be worse than death.

He looked around the room they had been held up in for the past three weeks, it was dark and kind of dingy, being the top room in a whore house. The entire place reeked of perfume and of sex, but he had gotten use to it by now. What he hadn't gotten use to was the rain, and how it would sometime leak through the rafters. The rain would leak through and he had at least three pots set up, catching the water to prevent it from hitting the wooden floor and causing it to rot.

He swallowed a lump forming in the back of his throat. He feared dying in this room; he didn't want to die in this shit-hole. "We're going to be caught and we're going to be—,"

There was a painful groan that emitted from the other side of the room. Her eyes opened wide at the sound, surprised "Shhhh!" She shushed him and help up her finger, a smile on her face. She quickly strode across the room and his eyes followed.

Matilde noticed the figure lying on the bed who made the noise that distracted her and caused her to interrupt him. Matilde almost scoffed as she looked at the man who seemed to be asleep. He looked much better than he had three weeks ago and she was shocked at the difference "It appears he'll actually wake up. Perhaps the stories are true, and maybe he can't be killed?"

Olyvar Frey looked to the bed where the wounded King in the North had been in a comatose state since he rescued him from the massacre his family and the Bolton's had set up. "Perhaps..." He was hesitant to get his hopes up though.

She wasn't one to empathize but in that moment she looked at Olyvar and spoke softly "If he was going to die he would have already by now."

Olyvar agreed, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever wake up. After all, the bastard was shot in the chest twice and a knife was thrust into him. If it werent for the chain mail his mother probably insisted he wore, he would have had his body hanging in the halls of the Twins in that moment, the wolf head replacing his own.

Olyvar only pursed his lips before saying "He still has a long way to go." But he knew deep down she was right. If Robb Stark was going to die, he would have already have done so.

The Young Wolf would live.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you everything would be alright! Muhaha, I'm so sneaky! <strong>

**Next chapter: Iseis reminisces about her time in Winterfell, and then makes a discovery. Also, details on how Robb actually survived the Red Wedding.**

**I'll update as soon as I can,**

**-Amelia **

**Leave me reviews, follow and favourite and I'll update even faster! **


	49. Awoken

**Big thank-you to Dimitri Darkson Makros, La Belle Marauder, omguhavebrowneyes, Lyla (guest), Anna Katharyn, sapphira1526grey, The Cynical Nerd, DGfleetfox, Enjolras123, expert93 (guest), Daybreak96, ZabuzzasGirl, Stylin'Fire, Carley (guest), Tarias, CLTex, danceegirl92, Contridicting contradictions, Naruhina1519, marlinsaprentice, dark-wolf76, DarylDixon'sLover, Sparky She-Demon, plus all the guests who reviewed anonymously for helping me get past 500 reviews! For that I decided to reward you with a light ending! **

**Enjoy this chapter, sorry about the poor editing job. But you guys are all amazing and I can't believe I actually reached past 500 reviews. I'm so blessed to have such awesome ****readers! Next goal: 1000! Help me reach it before the ending of this story! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 48<em>

All Robb remembered was the sound of Iseis's screaming. He couldn't remember why she was screaming, or what she was saying; but he remembered the sound. He remembered her begging

him to wake up, crying and sobbing—, and more screaming. It just wouldn't end. He remembered feeling her head tucked into the crook of his neck as she gripped him tightly, but Robb was helpless to do anything. He just hurt all over and felt so tired, he felt as though he was fading, his heartbeat faint and barely continuing.

He just laid there instead and remembered a pair of beautiful green eyes. He remembered the woman they belonged to, who had porcelain skin and high cheekbones, a light blush gracing them. She had ruby red lips that he loved to kiss more than anything. Her neck that he marked up with love bites was long and slender, much like the rest of her body. Her fingers were nimble, dainty, and gentle, and he loved the way it felt while she ran them through his hair. Or the way her nails felt digging into the skin of his back as he was on top of her, lovemaking with her.

All he wanted to do was run his hands through Iseis's beautiful hair and press his lips to her forehead, but he couldn't. He couldn't move at all, not even to open his eyes. Eventually it got to the point where all there was was nothing, and that was all.

Now his entire body ached, and all he had left playing in his head was his wife's desperate screams of agony.

Robb could barely breathe ever since that moment he had seen the knife enter her body. His shock had stopped him from reacting, only moments ago he held her and was kissing her, and what seemed like only seconds later there was a knife in her thrust right through her delicate hand and through her stomach where their little wolf pup was growing inside of her.

Robb couldn't determine what it exactly felt like to be dead. It just felt like nothing, like discomfort and pain and heartache of losing his family. But this couldn't be it, could it? What about the Seven Hells? What about what happened after? After all, he had to be dead. He had been shot with two arrows and stabbed in the heart.

But if he was dead and in the Seven Hells, what the fuck was the noise he kept hearing in the background? It was like a consistent crunching, playing over and over. Every now and then there would be a slurp or some other mix of strange noise, but that was it. Just that annoying crunching he kept hearing.

What bugged Robb the most was that he hurt too much to even open his eyes to find out what that godsdamn sound was. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He didn't remember anything about being blind in the afterlife.

Robb felt his fingers begin to gain motion as he moved them slightly. He clenched his hand in a weak fist as the feeling spread all over his body. Everything hurt, more than he thought it should. But finally he was able to open his eyes, only to be greeted by a bright light.

He closed his eyes again because of the headache it gave him and he almost felt himself drift into that state of nothingness again.

But he took a deep breath, although it caused a horrible pain in his chest, and he looked up again. He saw wooden rafters of a roof and sun shinning through. Birds laid comfortable in their little nests above, not paying any attention.

Robb closed his eyes, almost fully loosing consciousness again. He just laid there instead and tried to muster up the strength he had. But his thoughts were polluted with that of Iseis. She was all he could think about, how she screamed and cried for him to make the pain stop. To save her, and himself, and their child. But he couldn't do it, he wasn't strong enough, and he had been blind to everything. And now he was paying the price for his faults.

His throat felt dry but he was able to mutter "Iseis," Quietly, hoping she would come to him wherever he was; whether he was in the after-life or not.

He felt his eyes try to open again, mainly out of curiosity of where he was, but also to find out what that annoying crunching noise was.

Robb opened his eyes to yet again be greeted by the light, and he turned his head; surprised to what he found.

Olyvar Frey sat on a chair not far from where he was laying; eating and apple in an obnoxiously loud fashion, which must have been the noise he kept hearing. "Good morning! Look who finally woke up!" He looked surprised at first that Robb was awake, and then he looked relived and smiled through a mouth-full of apple.

Robb only groaned, not believing that Olyvar would be there to torment him in the after-life.

The young man got up and took a cup full of water "Here," He walked over and helped pour it into Robb's mouth, since he ached too much to sit up.

"How do you feel?" Olyvar asked him

Robb only groaned again, confused and still pained all over his body "I'm not dead?"

"Almost, not quite. I suppose the reason you're here now is because your your mother, with her infinite wisdom, forced you to wear the chain mail under your clothes. You owe your life to her..." He assured him. "You had some nasty wounds though, but it appears you'll pull through."

Robb noted how the boy completely forgot his titles; ignoring to treat Robb as he once did when he was the king. "How am I alive?" He asked, suddenly recalling the massacre that happened at the wedding of the Twins.

Olyvar only sighed and pursed his lips together before releasing a deep breath and looking at Robb "I saved you. I got you out before anything happened."

Robb was still much too weak to be up for this long, let alone talking. So he closed his eyes and breathed heavily, his chest hurt whenever he inhaled deeply "Start from the beginning."

"Well, after the massacre happened, you were drug away."

"For what?"

"The beheading."

_Oh_.

"It was then I was alone with you, everyone was busy with getting Grey Winds head first. It was then I realized you were alive. I saw you breathing faintly. At first I thought to leave you, after all it was wrong what you did; you broke the vow to my Grandfather... But I couldn't. And I heard Iseis's screaming; and I remembered how she clung to you and refused to leave your side... So I got you out."

"They think I'm dead?"

"My family knows, obviously... No one else. Your clothes were rather recognizable, so I changed you out of the doublet and cloak... They chopped off your Uncle Edmure's head instead and dressed him in your clothes that I left behind. They mounted Grey Wind's head on the body..."

Upon get hearing of his Uncle's death Robb fell silent, mainly because he partially felt like he was going to pass out again; but he also felt guilt. Edmure didn't deserve to die, and especially because of him. But Robb felt broken upon hearing about Grey Wind, his faithful wolf and companion, his friend. In that moment Robb felt a piece of him die, and as though he had lost part of his identity. Once again, he felt as though he would pass out, but he had to hang on to ask two more questions "My mother?"

"Dead as well, I'm afraid...She fought though, right up until the moment she saw Roose thrust that knife into you. She tried hard to get you out. Such a brave woman, she even offered herself as prisoner.." Olyvar didn't sound as through he felt too sorry about his mother's death through. But Robb did, and he was sure he would never again feel the same knowing that his mother, his brave, loving, dear mother, was dead because of him.

"And my wife?" He needed to know. Robb needed to know what happened to Iseis and if she is alright. If anything had happened to her... No, he couldn't think like that. She was alive. She was alright. She had escaped and fled somewhere... Robb had to believe that. He had to, otherwise he would go mad.

The thought of something happening to his sweet wife, being scared and hurt and alone, created a new wave of pain in him. Gods, he loved her so much. If anything happened to her Robb was sure he would die. He didn't want to live in this world without her; without having her to hold, and to kiss, and to touch and to see her smile that he loved so much. He needed her to be alright.

_Please_, Robb prayed to every single god he knew. To the old gods, to the new, to the drowned god, and to R'hllor, and to every other god he could list off in his head. _Please let her be safe. Please._

"I don't know, but she was very badly wounded" Olyvar took a pause, his tone filled with sadness and as though he regretted having to break the news to him "The last time I saw her she on the ground after falling off her horse. I think she fainted from seeing Edmure's body and Grey Winds head replacing his. She must have thought it was you..."

No, Iseis couldn't think that he was dead! She had to know he was alright. He had to return to her, to get her back from wherever she is.

"I heard she was being taken to King's Landing, back to her family," Olyvar explained, but he took another moment "I-I don't know if she made it or not... She lost so much blood. I fear she is likely dead as well."

And with that news Robb's heart broke, he felt himself drifting away again. It was not a peaceful drifting away though; not like falling asleep. No, this was like falling into a pit of despair and darkness, something he could ever escape from. But before he lost consciousness he remembered muttering breathlessly "Wherever she is, if she's alive, I'll find her." He swore to himself.

* * *

><p>Iseis had never been cold to people before, but it seemed that now she had a reason to be. She had lost every bit of warmth that she used to have inside of her, as though it had never been there in the first place.<p>

She was broken... No, she was worse than broken. Iseis was ruined.

She had never before felt like that, felt the pain spreading up into her like a poison in her veins. There wasn't a moment where she was not constantly reliving what had happened. She viewed things as though it was a dream she was trapped in. And she still expected to wake up. But she would not wake up, because this was not a dream. Iseis was living in reality, a cold and unforgiving reality that she could not escape from.

As Iseis thought of that, tears gathered in her eyes, Maester Pycelle only smiled at her coyly. "My dear, I need to treat the knife wound... So if you could be so kind to remove your dress." Iseis automatically felt disgust knowing she would have to get naked in front of him. She was hesitant, knowing the only man who had ever seen her naked before was Robb. She wanted to keep it that way. She was his and his alone, no one else should be able to see her. But then she realized that she didn't care, who cared if the old man saw her? Her body belonged to her husband and always would, a Maester seeing her would not change that. She had promised to always be his, from the day she said her vows until her last.

Iseis said nothing as she unlaced the ties of her dark purple dress. She had noticed her mother had left her all types of new gowns; but much to Iseis's despair she did not possess any that were black so she could show her mourning. So to compensate for it Iseis wore the next darkest color she had in the wardrobe.

It hurt her to reach around to undo the laces, but she did it anyway, allowing the dress to drop at her feet. She was left in a shift and Iseis pulled it down to her waist, leaving her top half bare.

Maester Pycelle tried not to make it obvious that he was looking her over and the he gestured for her to lie down. Iseis did and looked out the window, refusing to even acknowledge to old man's existence as he inspected the poor job of stitching her up.

"Princess, I fear I may have to burn it to prevent rotting. I also will have to re-do the stitches."

Iseis took in a shaky breath "Just get it over with then." She didn't want to lie on that table half-naked longer than she had to.

The Maester nodded at her response and proceeded to then mess around with some of his equipment, getting something that he can burn away some of the bad flesh with. Iseis had never had to even have stitches before the Red Wedding, so the idea of burning her skin some-what worried her. Yet at the same time, it didn't; she felt as though since the skin was already bad she would most likely not feel it.

The Maester returned at her side with a small burning piece of material. The flames flickered as though they were dancers, flashing brilliant colors of red and yellow and orange. As he brought the dancing flames to her skin Iseis closed her eyes, not wanting to know what he was doing.

She was slightly surprised at the small amount of pain, she supposed she was used to pain in her side now. After all, she had been living with it for more than three weeks since the massacre. She imagined though that if she did not have the previous wound in her side it would have hurt a great deal more.

As her eyes were closed she allowed her mind to drift and wander. Iseis fought as hard as she could to resist the bad thoughts, and instead focus on the good. She found it difficult; considering flashes of what happened appeared every few seconds, but through concentration and sheer determination Iseis was able to focus on one specific memory.

_She remembered the laughter the most. In Winterfell it seemed as though laughter was always to be heard in the Dining Hall. It seemed to bounce off the walls and echo throughout the entire room. Everyone was happy that night, feasting and having a joyous time._

_She remembered Jon's laughter the most, the way it was quiet but it seemed to make her want to laugh too. Theon's laughter was loud and boisterous, it was obvious he had too much to drink. He was slurring his words and trying his best to remain charming, if he ever was charming to begin with, which he really wasn't... Robb's laugh was also loud, but it made Iseis smile much like Jon's did, because it showed he was genuinely having a good time._

_She sat across from only Theon and Robb that night though, since Jon was not allowed to dine with them due to his status of being a bastard. Sansa sat right next to her, trying to say something about Joffrey; but Iseis was not focused on that. Joffrey was the last thing she ever wanted to think about._

_"Well Iseis," Theon turned to her and smiled cockily "What would you say about a dance with the heir to the Iron Islands?"_

_Iseis almost laughed, seeing his state on how he was slurring and his eyes glazed from the wine and ale. It was obvious he had more than one too many drinks that night._

_"Theon you can barely stand!" Sansa exclaimed, not believing he was going to dance in his state._

_"Oh, I can stand!" He made a point by standing up straight, though he did stagger slightly "And I can certainly dance, thank-you very much Sansa."_

_"You can't dance even when your sober." Robb chuckled before taking another drink of ale._

_"Oh, says the man with two left feet." Theon laughed and them turned back to Iseis "So, what do you say, Princess?"_

_"I say your drunk and should sit back down before you make a fool of yourself." She giggled_

_"On the contrary, I'm not drunk. I'm simply refreshed." He bowed to her but in the process knocked over a serving wench who was walking behind him. Both Robb and Theon quickly reacted to help her before she fell over, though Theon's reaction was far slower as he tried to apologize._

_"Sorry , sorry! My apologies!" He slurred as he attempted to help to poor woman up who was blushing a mad shade of red from being knocked over and having the heir of Winterfell and also the Iron Islands have to help her up._

_After everything was sorted Theon urged back to Iseis and acted as though the scene that just past never happened "I'm still waiting for an answer, Princess." He flashed her a grin. Iseis smiled back and then stood up._

_"Very well then, you have yourself a dance."_

_"Don't do it," Robb tried to convince her, some bitterness in his voice "You'll regret it, I promise you."_

_She only smiled back at him "Trust me, I think I can handle Theon Greyjoy."_

_"Yes, you can handle me all you want Princess." Theon winked at her had a mischievous glint in his eyes that told Iseis he was implying something sexual._

_She walked around the table to take Theon's hand and walk with him to the floor where they would dance. He grinned at her in victory, a look of glee on his face as he led her out._

_"Don't look so smug, Greyjoy." Iseis laughed as he pulled her in close, his one hand going to the small of her back and the other interlaced with her fingers and held her hand._

_"How can I not? I'm dancing with a pretty girl, and Robb looks like he wants to murder me for stealing you away." He laughed_

_Sure enough, Iseis glanced over to see Robb bitterly looking at them, ignoring whatever Sansa was saying and quickly downing his entire cup of ale._

_"He does look angry." Iseis laughed back._

_"Mmm, he's always been jealous." Theon smirked down at her and Iseis could feel him glancing down at her cleavage._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm a handsome bastard and he's not." He chuckled again "Besides, he fancies you. If he had if his way he would be bedding you this instant. But mind you, what man wouldn't want that?" Iseis's eyes widened at his crudeness. And also because he said that Robb wanted to bed her. Oh gods, her heart started pounding in her chest as soon as she thought of them in between his sheets and going at it._

_"Theon! I am the princess of the Seven Kingdoms!" She couldn't help but smile slightly anyway "You can't speak that way in my presence. And especially something so crude!"_

_He only snickered "The little Princess can't handle the way men feel about her? Surely you must know every man here must want you."_

_"Trust me, they don't." Men trying to charm her to their beds was a common occurrence. Not because she was beautiful or desirable, but only because she was the King's daughter. "And you shouldn't speak of your best friend in such a way. Especially when he's not here to defend himself. Besides, Robb is too honourable to want that."_

_"Oh believe me, he wants it. Only he wants to make you his wife first..." Her eyes widened at that and suddenly she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Her mouth suddenly became dry and she couldn't swallow after hearing that. Robb wanted to make her his wife? Truly?_

_"He doesn't." Iseis spoke sadly, knowing Theon was drunk and didn't know what he was saying. As they spun around the dance floor, she was vaguely aware of her mother's eyes burning into the back of her skull from where she sat, but Iseis didn't care._

_As soon as she began feeling sad she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her foot as Theon stepped on it and almost tripped on the skirt of her dress. As he did so, Theon burst out laughing and Iseis followed. It wasn't even that funny, but to them it was hilarious, due to him being piss drunk and her slightly tipsy. Somehow with a stomach full of alcohol everything became funnier than it usually was. They stopped dancing so they could hold their stomachs as they were in hysterics. Iseis laughed so hard at his expression that she had tears in her eyes and her stomach hurt as Theon laughed back at her._

_When they had regained their composure they just looked at each other, wondering what they were even laughing at to begin with. As they finished laughing Iseis didn't even notice that Robb had come up._

_"Do you mind if I cut in?" He asked Theon, raise his eyebrows._

_Theon nodded, still trying hard not to laugh. He then pat Robb on the shoulder and looked at Iseis "I like really like this one. You—, yes... Yes, she's good and I approve. I'm going to fill up my drink again, and you two can have fun." He winked at Robb and smirked, as though he was sharing a joke with him._

_Iseis's blushed as Robb did too, "You know," Robb chuckled and led him to a table as Theon swayed lightly and stumbled "I really think you've had enough. You don't need another drink."_

_"Oh, alright mother." Theon said bitterly and scoffed, but head back to the table anyway and staggered._

_"Sorry about that," Robb chuckled and smiled bashfully at Iseis._

_"No, don't be, he's drunk."_

_Robb only nodded and out his hand to her waist and slid it so it rested on the small of her back gently. His other hand took her's and held it softly as they started dancing._

_"That's still no excuse to act like that." Robb told her, looking down at her face rather than her breasts like Theon did,_

_"He doesn't hold his drink well, does he?" She laughed and Robb agreed with a smile on his face._

_"No, he certainly doesn't."_

_They were close, almost too close than what was deemed appropriate, but Iseis didn't seem to mind and neither did he. His hand was warm on her back and the other hand was sweaty. Iseis noticed how he almost seemed nervous, as though he was unsure of himself._

_"Do I make you nervous, Robb Stark?" She asked him_

_"Yes," He admitted "How could you not? After all, you are the Princess."_

_"And you're heir to Winterfell."_

_"Not nearly as impressive as being the Princess I'm afraid." He shrugged with a smile on his lips_

_Iseis laughed "Well then why don't we switch for a day? You can be the Princess and I'll be a Lordling."_

_Robb only chuckled "Alright, as long as I don't have to wear a dress."_

_"Oh, you insult me! To think that you actually believe I'm that cruel! Of course I wouldn't make you wear a dress, I'm sure some poor person would be blinded by the awful sight." Iseis giggled_

_"Exactly! And that is why I'll leave the pretty dresses for you."_

_Their laughter died down and soon there was just calmness, the two of them just looking at each other._

_But Robb looked as though he was deep in thought, and suddenly his expression changed._

_"What is it?" Iseis asked._

_He squeezed her hand lightly and them let his other slip from the spot of her back "Come with me," He told her as they walked out._

_Hand and hand Robb and Iseis snuck away from the feast, trying to remain unseen and avoiding trouble. Like the times before, Iseis loved the feeling of his hand in hers as he led her though the corridors._

_"Where are we going?" She asked him as he continued holding her hand._

_Robb only shrugged "I just wanted to get out of there."_

_Iseis nodded, worried that her hand was sweaty in his own. He looked back at her and Iseis smiled at him kindly. He smiled back and squeezed her hand lightly as they continued walking down the halls of Winterfell._

_They got outside and Iseis noticed how cold it was. She shivered and put her arms around herself, trying to warm her body up._

_"Here," Robb offered her his cloak and Iseis accepted it graciously as he put it gently around her shoulders._

_"I don't know how you Northerns live in this cold." Iseis admitted_

_Robb only shrugged "You get used to it, I suppose." He said as he continued leading her somewhere._

_Finally, they had reached their destination. Iseis felt short of breath when she saw what was laid out in front of her. She had seen the Godswood in King's Landing but it was nothing like this. This was beautiful and peaceful, and Iseis felt an overwhelming feeling of safety upon her arrival._

_She looked at it, not saying anything, just observing how peaceful it was._

_"I come here often to think," Robb told her as they both sat down on a rock near the small pool, right in front of the Heartree._

_Iseis looked around and she felt as though she was slightly intruding "I don't keep the old gods.."_

_Robb nodded "I figured, you Southerners have your fancy Seven."_

_"Not me," Iseis shook her head "Not the Seven... I don't believe in all of them, only one."_

_"Which one?"_

_"The Warrior." She answered_

_"Well, I suppose he seems the most believable. If I practiced the new faith, he'd probably be the only one I would believe in as well."_

_Iseis took a deep breath and inhaled as Robb's hands slipped into hers yet again. She gave his hand a light squeeze as she looked at the crying eyes of the tree "It's peaceful here. Nothing like the Capital." She said with almost distaste._

_"But you prefer the Captal anyway?" Robb gathered, guessing what she was thinking._

_"Well," Iseis frowned and licked her lips "It's home, I've never known anything different. But I do like it here... It's nice to wind down a bit."_

_"You had a busy life back in King's Landing?" He asked her._

_"Well of course, I am the Princess, after all." She smiled "I wake up every morning practically at the crack of dawn, except on holidays, name-days, or festivals. Then I have breakfast with Septa Elena after my handmaiden Laurel gets me ready. Then I have sewing, music lessons after, then I have history and lessons on the great houses. After that, I have politics and arithmetic, then I have dance lessons after I break for a meal. Then I shadow my mother or father or Jon Aryn around and after I have painting and art. Usually then I have spare to spend time with my siblings or go riding or whatever else I please before dinner. Afterwards, I read or usually do more work for lessons." Iseis explained. When she said it out-loud she almost immediately wished she hadn't, given the fact she now sounded terribly boring and as though she never did anything else._

_Robb only looked shocked at the amount of things she did "Is that all?"_

_"What do you mean 'is that all'? Do you have more?"_

_"No, of course I don't have more!" Robb exclaimed, "I used to have lessons taught by Maester Luwin and now I follow my father around and try to learn to be the Lord of Winterfell."_

_Iseis only wished it was that simple, she wished she was able to control aspects of her life and was able to have to Robb did. "You're lucky then." She said and picked at a string on her dress._

_"Do you do anything for fun?" Robb asked her_

_"Yes, dancing and painting is fun."_

_"No, but you're forced to do that." Robb protested_

_"I told you, on my free time I go for a ride or play with my siblings."_

_"Yes, but... What else do you do?" He asked her again_

_"I don't know. What do you do?" She asked his as he lounged back more._

_"Fighting, sparring, training Grey Wind, going into Wintertown with Theon, hunting, nothing too out of sorts, I suppose. Why do you have so much to do?"_

_"Well," Iseis frowned as she thought, his hand still was in her's but she carefully took her hand back. As Iseis thought she realized she never really questioned why she did the things she did, she just accepted that she had to do it, "To prepare me for the future. My husband will want a woman who is cultured and smart, who can run a house one day."_

_"Do you want to do it though?" Robb asked her seriously, looking at her with curious deep blue eyes._

_"No, but at the same time I do. I want to be able to be apart of a great house and please my husband with what I can do... My ability to run a house is the only thing I have going for me... It's not like I'm particularly interesting or beautiful or anything special..." She pursed her lips and said. By living in her mother's shadow Iseis never thought she was particularly a beauty or clever or anything unique. She always wanted to be like her mother, and when she never could she felt inferior and small._

_Robb only looked to her and Iseis looked back. He raised her chin up so she would look him in the eyes while meeting his gaze. He leaned in, almost as though he would kiss her and Iseis's heart sped up in hope for the second time since they were in Winterfell._

_"Princess!" A voice rang out and Robb pulled away, his jaw hard and Iseis almost heard him growl in disappointment._

_Iseis as well was devastated and struck with sadness, her hopes yet again were shut down, but she stood up anyway "Yes, Ser Maxwell?" She looked to her sworn shield._

_"The Queen requests your presence." He told her and then turned around to head back to the Great Hall._

_Iseis turned to Robb and gave him a sympathetic smile and she saw him purse his lips in a firm line. She turned around to walk away, going to the Hall as well._

_"Iseis!" Robb shot up quickly,_

_"Yes?" Iseis asked him, frowning in confusion_

_"You may not think so, but I think you're interesting and that you're clever and smart." Robb looked around awkwardly as he confessed "You're spectacular actually... And I think that you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on..." He admitted sincerely._

_Iseis smiled at him as he said that and she felt her heart leap as she heard his words. Her entire body coursed with emotion and longing for him, she wanted to say something back even if it was only a thank-you. But instead she nodded and then smiled sweetly, all while blushing a deep color of red, "Good-night Robb."_

_"Good-night Princess." He said back, not looking nearly as nervous as he previously had._

_She turned around, smiling more widely than she ever had before, her entire being filled with joy from his words._

_"And for the record," Robb added "You'll make a great lady of a House...Your husband will be a very lucky man."_

_She only smiled back at him again "I hope you're right."_

* * *

><p><strong>So I felt like the little reminiscion was something needed, given the fact Iseis's half of the story has been so depressing lately. But don't worry, things will start to look up. Maybe ... ;) <strong>

**I promise I will update as soon as I can! Hopefully before Christmas, so it will be my gift to you! **

**Next chapter: Iseis's luck begins to turn around. And once again, Robb's P.O.V.**

**Happy Hollidays! **

**-Amelia **

**Please make my day by reviewing, following, and adding to your favorites!**


	50. The Heir to the North

**I hope everyone had safe and fun Hollidays! I was trying to update on Christmas Eve but unfortunately my family had other plans. Anyway, big thanks to omguhavebrowneyes, MinieJvV, spider-lily08, The Cynical Nerd, CLTex, Heartless-Princess33, Carely (guest) Tarias, Naruhina1519, darkwolf76, Stylin'Fire, ZabuzzasGirl, DarylDixion'sLover, and the anonymous guests who took time and reviewed! **

**I decided to do another light chapter to give you guys a break. Please, follow, favourite, and review! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 49 <em>

Iseis gently brushed away a tear as her memory faded and she was brought back into the cold grasp of reality. Her heart ached for Robb and she wondered if she would ever not mourn his death, if she would not see him in everything and always have him on her mind. Iseis had loved him. She loved him, more than anything. And good gods it hurt not having him there with her, and knowing she would never again see his face or feel his lips against hers.

Iseis choked back a sob as the Maester continued to examine her wound and stomach, an odd cone shape horn was pressed to her belly and he had his ear against it, listening.

Iseis covered her chest with her arms, shielding herself away from his eyes. She only wanted nothing more than to be left alone at she would not be getting peace there in the Capital, nor would she ever. She was a prisoner again, after all. Iseis wanted to be able to close her eyes again and see Robb and relive the memory's she could remember before the Frey's treachery.

Maester Pycelle only removed the horn and pressed his lips into a firm line "You may get dressed now my dear, if you wish."

Iseis sighed in relief as she quickly sat up, ignoring the pain and pulled her shift up from her hips and slipped her arms in it. She did the same with her dress, slipping her arms through the sleeves and quickly lacing up the bodice.

"I am afraid I have some terrible news for you," The old man wheezed as Iseis sat silent doing up the remainder of her dress.

As she heard his words and took in that he had terrible news, Iseis didn't react, why should she care if her body was a rotting corpse? Why should she care if she was dying? Iseis didn't care, and she knew she would be unfazed by Maester Pycelle's news

"I am afraid," The old man licked his lips and paused, taking a deep breath, "I am afraid to tell you that your child lives,"

Iseis's heart almost stopped a that news. That, she was not expecting. Her child lived? How?!

"How?" Iseis asked, cautious in case it was some kind of trick. When the Maester didn't answer her quickly enough Iseis growled and then demanded again "How?!"

"It seems that the knife completely missed your womb. No doubt the knife going into your hand had provided it with some coverage and protection, and due to that, the child is still alive, I can hear it's heartbeat."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Iseis felt some hope inside if her. Her child still was alive, Robb's child and heir was still growing inside of her.

Iseis covered her mouth with her hand and took in a sharp breath before she started crying because she was happy. Her child was alive! Iseis had never felt a relief and joy such as that, and her entire heart shuttered as some of the broken pieces re-mended themselves. As Iseis cried her hand went to her stomach where it gently rested, and she swore she would protect it this time, she would not allow any harm to befall it.

She cried and the old man put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way "There, there," He said "Never fear Princess, there's no need to be sad."

"Sad?" Iseis asked, confused "Why would I be sad?"

The Maester looked confused "Well are you not? After all, you were free of the Young Wolf, your captor, and now you must still bare his child." Iseis than realized that Maester Pycelle as well was under the impression that she was raped and mistreated. That her unborn child was conceived out of Robb forcing himself on her. "It will be over quickly Princess," He assured her, still short of breath and wheezing "We could very well end its life with moon tea, but I am afraid you would not survive the surgery it would take to get the body out of you. What you must do is birth it... Than we shall get rid of it and you will be free from the constant reminder of your suffering."

Iseis looked at him in confusion, her mouth opening and closing, "What? No, I don't understand..."

He only sighed and then began to walk out "If you excuse me, I have matters to attend..."

Suddenly Iseis knew. Once her child was born it would be a Stark, it would be Robb's. The child would be one day be the King or Queen of the North, it was a threat... And her family always eliminated threats.

Iseis swallowed as anger boiled inside of her. She didn't know what to do, knowing it would become more obvious she was still with child as time passed, but for now she needed to keep it a secret. No one could know besides herself. She would have to escape eventually because she would not let them touch her baby.

She would not lose her child, Iseis refused and she would fight until her dying breath to keep it this time.

She acted quickly, knowing Maester Pycelle was going to report to her mother of grandfather of the news about her unborn babe. Iseis shot up to her feet and grabbed a scalpel lying on a tray close by. She held it tightly in her hand as her entire body radiated rage.

She grabbed Maester Pycelle by his boney shoulder and spun him around, shoving him into the wall. Hate burned throughout her body for him along with the determination that ran through her veins to keep and protect her baby.

Maester Pycelle looked more than shocked at her actions. The scalpel found its way to his throat and she held it against his skin as she gripped his robes tightly with her other hand. Iseis growled as she grit her teeth "You listen here you lecherous bastard," She spat with venom like a snake, her voice dripping with it "You say one word to anyone about my child living and I swear that I will cut out your tongue. Do you understand me? If you value life or any of your limbs at all, you won't tell a single godsdamn soul." Iseis hissed, pressing the scalpel right near the base of his throat so harshly that she began to draw blood.

By seeing the anger and utter despise in Iseis's eyes the Maester knew she was dead serious, with fear clearly coursing through his body he nodded nervously "If that it what you wish for, than so be it. I am yours to command, Princess."

"I do not make idle threats, Maester Pycelle. You would be wise to remember this." Iseis warned and released her hold, shoving him slightly before she spun around and marched to the door.

Her hear pounded in her chest as she opened the door, joy over-came her. She felt alive again, more than just nothing and just a space being taken up. She was not whole though, not knowing that the child would never know it's father. But since waking up that morning to the hell she lived daily, her life had improved.

When Iseis opened the door her face fell when she saw someone there. Tyrion Lannister shuffled to his feet, standing up and looking at her. Iseis swallowed a lump forming in her throat as he stood there just watching her. Iseis closed the door and sank to her knees infront of her uncle.

Tears formed in her eyes as they two just looked at one another, not saying anything. He took Iseis's hands in his own, he tried not to notice the bandages that covered her still wounded hand..

"You heard?" Iseis asked him, her voice choking. She knew Tyrion had heard everything that went on in that room, that he knew about her child.

He only nodded, his face showed the pity he felt for her "I heard."

"Please, please don't tell mother or grandfather..." Iseis begged, her heart aching "Please." She whispered, barely finding her voice "If my child is killed... I'm going to die," She told him "Because I can't live like this. I need it, Uncle."

"I promise they will not hear it from me," Tyrion swore to Iseis "And my deepest condolences, for your losses..."

Iseis said nothing, only wiped a tear away that ran down her cheek.

"Jaime told me that you loved Robb Stark. I'm sorry to hear about his death. I can't imagine it was something easy for you to watch." He said with a sincere regret in his voice "Cersei says it was an ugly affair."

Iseis only blinked back tears "An ugly affair?" Iseis asked in disbelief. There were no words to describe it, but certainly 'an ugly affair' was the biggest understatement she had ever heard in her life. "Do you know how it happened?" Her voice faltered again.

He shook his head and answered quietly "No,"

"Mother did not tell you?" Iseis grit through her teeth "She didn't tell you how Robb had to crawl across the ground to get to me... How there was a massacre of our Bannermen. She didn't tell you that they pulled me away from him as I screamed as he tried to stand up. She said nothing of how Roose Bolton had told him that the Lannisters send their regards before he put a knife through his heart?" Iseis choked on her words as tears fell down her face. The pain she felt reminiscing was unbearable, and she felt as though she was getting all over again. The ache in her chest only grew when she remembered that her child would be fatherless, and she would have to raise it on her own. "Mother didn't tell you how they cut off Robb's wolf's head and then sewed it onto his body, and paraded it around?..." Iseis looked at her uncle and swallowed the tightening feeling in her throat "Every time I close my eyes I can see it. I have constant nightmares about it, and when I wake I up I find no kind of relief..." She sniffed and looked back at him.

"I had no idea, Iseis." He told her, looking at his niece in disbelief "I had no idea. I'm so very sorry."

"Uncle Tyrion, you have to promise me that you will help me keep my child." She begged him and held his shoulders tightly "Please... It's all I have left." Iseis's voice caught again.

"I will see what I can do." He told her and then took her's hands "My wife, Sansa, is having a hard time about the news, after all, it was her family as well. It would be good for her to see you."

Iseis nodded and brushed away another tear then got to her feet. "I would like to see Sansa also."

"Very well," Tyrion nodded "I have some matters to over-see, and then I will take you to her."

* * *

><p>Robb opened his eyes yet again to be greeted by the same sight of the rafters looming above overhead. The sun was not shining this time. In fact, it was the opposite. Rain dripped down from some holes in the ceiling and thunder filled his ears.<p>

Robb shivered and looked to see Olyvar reading in a corner, casually sitting against the wall. The water dripped into a pale next to him and he took no notice of Robb.

"Olyvar," Robb said weakly

Olyvar looked up and then closed his book, setting it aside slowly, as though he was in no rush. He walked over to a water pitcher and poured a goblet as more thunder boomed over head.

Olyvar took it to Robb and helped him drink "It's been three days since you were last awake," He explained as Robb gulped thirstily at the drink "You had a fever, I didn't think you were going to make it."

"It'll take more than a fever to get rid of me." Robb promised

"Clearly. You were shot twice by arrows and stabbed in the chest. I suppose the rumours that you can't be killed are true."

Robb shook his head "Any man can be killed."

Olyvar only stood up and went back to his book, sitting back on the ground "Dinner will be brought up soon, you must be hungry. We were able to feed you a bit of soup, but not much."

"We?" Robb asked

"Matilde and I." Olyvar said

"Matilde?" Robb asked him questioningly

"A whore who works at this brothel." Olyvar explained.

Robb raised his eyebrows "We're in a brothel right now?" He asked in surprise

"Yes," Olyvar nodded "It was the only place my grandfather would not look. He most likely thinks we're miles away from the Twins right now, not hiding within it's walls."

Robb let that process. They were still in the Twins, which meant his life was still in danger. At any moment Frey men could burst into the room and finish the job of killing him. Olyvar seemed to sense Robb's fear and he spoke "Don't worry, no one knows we're here."

Robb only nodded and pulled the blankets further up his chest, realizing how cold the air was. There had been a question itching in his mind since the moment he first woke up "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

Olyvar was silent for only a moment and Robb looked to see his expression. He hesitated and looked flustered "I have my reasons. I'm... I'm doing it for someone..."

"Who?" Robb asked, frowning.

"It doesn't matter," Olyvar shrugged and looked back at his book.

Robb wouldn't press him for answers. After all, he was just grateful that he had kept him alive for this long. "When will it be safe to leave?"

Olyvar only laughed and closed his book again "Easy King in the North, I know you're anxious to see your wife but you only just woke up. Let's take this one day at a time. Your wounds are looking better, but you're not even strong enough to stay awake from long, let alone ride."

Robb nodded and closed his eyes, allowing the sound of thunder and rain to fill his mind. When he thought about its sound it was almost like he was back at Riverrun, listening to the calming rain in the night. He remembered those nights when he just looked up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. Iseis was in his arms, fast asleep and her face was in the crook of his neck. He would play with her hair, feeling the texture and how soft it was running through his fingers and she would sigh in her sleep.

Robb remembered how her warm body felt, how it moulded into his while they laid there. They somehow were almost wrapped up into eachother in the night, always holding one another. He recalled feeling her heart pumping against him, how her breath felt on his skin.

But then Robb opened his eyes and he was not at Riverrun. He was in some brothel in the Twins and Iseis was miles away. He didn't know where she was or if she was safe. He didn't even know if he would ever see her again.

Flashes of the last time they had been together ran through his mind. Robb heard her screaming, a sound he couldn't forget. It echoed through his head. He couldn't forget it, not had tears running down her face and she was covered in blood, something Robb had never wanted to see.

She was hurt because of him. It was all his fault. She could have been safe if he had never married her. And because if his selfish desire he had lost everything. He lost his home, his mother, his bannermen, his army, and his child. Robb had lost the North, he stood absolutely no chance of getting it back now.

The Lannisters had won, he realized. No one was left to defend the North, and the people would surely be punished for their rebellion.

Robb never wanted any of this to happen. He didn't even want to be Lord of Winterfell, let alone King of the North. All he wanted was a peaceful life that he and Iseis could spend together, nothing more. He wanted only her ever since the first day he saw her.

The Lannisters had taken everything from him. Robb once told Iseis that he would start a thousand wars for her, but he could not even finish the one he stared his his father. Robb feared her would never see Iseis again; and to him that was a fate far worse than dying.

As Robb laid there he didn't want to think of Iseis hurt and injured, or wherever she was far away.

He wanted to remember how lovely and beautiful she was. How she used to make him smile and laugh, and how she used to make him happy

He didn't want to focus on the last time they had seen eachother at the wedding. Instead, he wanted to focus on something else. Not heartbreak and sorrow, but happiness.

So as he closed his eyes, he could see her just as vividly as though she was right there in front of him.

_What he remembered most about that day was her faint smile. It had graced her lips as he looked at her, and it just faintly played on the corner of her mouth._

_She was looking at a books spine as they were in the Riverrun library, reading the titles and sometimes opening them to see what their contents was about._

_He couldn't take his eyes off of her swelling stomach. Only a few weeks ago when he returned she had told him of her pregnancy, and of course she had been locked up in the dungeon at that time. But Robb had been more happy about the news, and it gave him more joy than anything else in his life._

_And after weeks of fighting, there was was peace between them. It had been as though those few weeks of yelling and screaming and hate had never happened. They had made love for the first time since he had returned the night before, and Robb had woken up in more than just a good mood. At the very least they had three rounds that night, and yet he still craved her._

_He had sneaked away from his Bannermen so he could help her pack and ready for their journey they would embark on the following day. He would return to battle, but this time she would be at his side. He could not leave her again, not after all that happened._

_As he leaned against the book shelf, his arms crossed and just watching her with a stupid dreamy grin on his face, Iseis's eyes had shifted over to him and noticed him staring._

_Her smile had grown a little bit, but she tried to control it by biting her lip. It always drove him crazy when she did that. He always found it arousing when she would chew and bite her bottom lip, and he found himself wanting her once again._

_"What are you looking at?" She laughed slightly as her eyes sparkled as she reached up up on her tippy toes and tried to put a book back in the shelf._

_"You," Robb's silly grin only seemed to grow_

_Iseis's smile faded as she looked at him longer "Why? Do I have something on my face?" She moved her hands up to touch her cheeks lightly, suddenly self conscious._

_"No," Robb took her hands from her face and held them lightly in his own, while chuckling slightly at her reaction "You're just beautiful."_

_She blushed the same as she did when they were still in Winterfell and only a budding romance was between them. He rarely saw her blush at the compliments he gave her since they've been married, so it was different to see her do so, "Oh," She was trying not to smile and as bit her lip again as she took one of her hands away and tucked some of her hair behind her ear bashfully._

_"You know, I never thought angels existed until I saw you for the first time," He continued to charm her._

_Iseis blushed more but rolled her eyes "Oh stop it Robb!" she smacked his chest lightly_

_He laughed "I'm serious! When you walked out of the carriage in Winterfell I didn't even think you were real."_

_She curtsied lightly, a light smirk plastered to her lips "You flatter me, Your Grace."_

_"Well I think the most beautiful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms deserves to be flattered occasionally."_

_"And to be given such compliments from a King, I think I might just swoon." Iseis's laugh was like music to his ears, and he loved knowing that he caused her to be happy like that._

_Robb chuckled and winked at her "Well if you do, let me know and I'll catch you."_

_"Such a gentleman," She laughed again as she pulled a book out of its spot and flipped through its pages._

_Robb continued watching her, taking in her radiancy and how it looked like she was glowing. She was dressed in a simple green gown, which most likely used to be his mother's. It was slightly too small for her, given the fact she has grown in the past three months while she carried his child. The dress was tight fitting, but not too much as she looked uncomfortable. It was clear her back laces of the dress were only done up loosely. Because of the looseness it caused the dress to hang off her shoulders slightly, exposing much of the tops of them and her collar bone. Her breasts were peaking out of her gown more so than usual, and Robb supposed it was because they were growing larger due to her being with child. As he looked at them he saw that she was still wearing the Direwolf necklace he gave her. Knowing that she liked it, and that she rarely took off something that he had especially made for her and given her, gave him a sense of pride._

_Her hair was down in natural loose waves, looking messy but still put together at the same time. It had nothing done with it, no braid or style. Mostly it was unacceptable for grown women to do nothing with their hair such as that, it was usually only young girls who did that. But Iseis didn't seem to care. And no one else was about to tell her it was improper; after all, she was the Queen._

_She was his Queen. She was his, and only his._

_As she continued reading, Robb could not resist her any longer. He moved off from leaning on the book shelf and went behind her. She took no notice of him, either too wrapped up in the contents of the book, or simply not caring what he was doing._

_But he moved her hair onto one shoulder, leaving the other shoulder bare. He ran his hands down her arms lightly and full of tenderness and adoration._

_He noticed on her neck some of the love bites he gave her the night previous, and how he had marked her as his._

_He had left many marks on her skin, ranging from light love bites, dark red and purple marks from him sucking on her skin, and bruises on her hips and between her thighs. But she never seemed to complain about any of them. She didn't even seem to hide to ones he left on her neck and chest, and she didn't try to cover them up._

_She loved each one he gave her, showing the evidence of them having each other. But yet no evidence stood out as much as the one she carried in her womb. She was going to be the mother of his child, and to him there was no other woman in all the Seven Kingdoms who could be a better choice._

_As he peered down at the light skin of her neck, he admired the curvature of which her neck and shoulder joined, and how perfect it looked, and how much better it would look with one of his marks on it._

_He leaned down and kissed her skin lightly, and finally she took notice. She began closing her book and Robb carefully administrated his kisses to her delicate skin. He sucked on her lightly as he felt her sigh, and his hands went from her arms to her waist, where he pulled her bottom into him so it was against his crotch._

_He could hear her breathing growing rigid and laboured as he continued. He felt her grow weak in the knees as he held her up. He was vaguely aware of her putting her book back in the shelf, but in that moment he didn't care._

_He wrapped his arms around her centre, and moved up so his lips were pressed against her ear "You truly are the most beautiful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms," Robb told her "And last night, when you were spread out for me and naked, giving and revealing yourself to me, I have never been more sure of anything."_

_Iseis sucked in a breath and her hands went to his which where around her waist, she pushed herself into his lower half more, feeling his hardness against her backside and whimpering "Ohh, Robb." She moaned breathlessly, crying out for him. Clearly, she had simply forgotten that they were in public._

_Often Robb did the same. Sometime he forgot there was anybody else in the world other than the two of them. But he supposed that's how he knew it was true love. Because no one else mattered. There was only her, and she was the only person who existed when he was with her._

_"Pull up your skirts," He ordered her huskily, his voice dripping with desire for her. He wanted to taste her and have her beg wantonly for him. He wanted to cause her undoing, and affect her in ways only he could. "I need to have you."_

_"Right here, in the library?" She asked breathlessly as he grabbed her hips and grinded against her more._

_"It wouldn't be the first time," He reminded Iseis. It was true, they had done in in the library; twice, in fact. Both times they needed each other desperately and the bedroom was too far away. The first time they had made sure no one was in and they locked the doors and he did her on one of the tables, bringing Iseis to her peak twice._

_The second time they were at more risk of being caught. They went to the back, behind some shelves, and did their best to be quiet. Robb had tried to finish off inside her as fast as possible, but they seemed to be there longer than the both of them had thought. At that time three of his Bannermen were meeting in the library, discussing something, and the maester and his mother were there also._

_When they walked out after they finished each other off, hair tousled, clothes out of place, out of breath, and hand in hand, Lord Umber had noticed. He laughed loudly, congratulated Robb for taking on such a conquest, and clapped his back like he was proud of him. Meanwhile, everyone else looked totally clueless and oblivious, much to Iseis' and Robb's relief, and Catelyn seemed to be the most at a loss._

_Iseis nodded, remembering that it was not the first time they had sex in the library, and that was all the convincing she needed. She didn't want to do it there, but she didn't want to resist. She placed her hands on the shelves, gripping them hard, silently telling Robb she wanted him to take her from behind as he continued ravaging her neck and undoing the laces of his trousers so he could soon be buried inside her._

_She continued panting, the desperate craving for him was made apparent in the rigidness of her breath, showing that her heart rate was accelerating._

_She grabbed his hands that were placed on her hips and held them tightly, not wanting to let go._

_Robb continued kissing her neck, and he breathed in her scent that was so familiar to him. He wasn't paying attention to anything but her, for she was the only one who existed to him._

_Suddenly he heard Iseis gasp and she quickly pushed him away. Robb was about to take it as a challenge, as her just being feisty, but he suddenly noticed the figure who came upon the misfortune of seeing them._

_"Your Majesties! I am so sorry! Carry on, I have seen nothing and heard nothing! A thousand pardons, Your Grace." The poor Maester Vyman's ears were red from embarrassment. He simply accidentally walked by while putting some books away, and Robb could tell that the last thing the old man wanted was to walk in on him and Iseis._

_Iseis was blushing more than Robb has ever seen her, but Robb was amused. He only laughed "There is nothing to be sorry for, Maester. It was our own fault,"_

_The Maester shifted awkwardly as he had the books still in his hands "Perhaps a bedroom would be better suited for such activities, Your Grace?"_

_"Yes, thank-you." Iseis was still blushing as she straightened out her gown and hair. She turned to Robb with anger in her eyes and hit his chest "I was just trying to tell him that," Robb only laughed again at her expression and reaction._

_Maester Vyman only chuckled and shook his head before walking off "Young love,"_

_As soon as he left Iseis turned back to Robb, who was still laughing, and hit him again "You idiot!" She hissed and hit him against the chest once more just for good measure "He could have seen us! This is why we shouldn't do such things in public!"_

_"Well I didn't hear you complaining before," Robb chuckled and looked at her rather angry expression._

_She rolled her eyes and turned back to the shelf to continue looking for a book. Robb ran his hand through his hair and noticed how her posture was rigid and she seemed tense. He ran a hand through his curly auburn hair and sighed upon looking at her._

_He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her center again, and she tried to move away "No," She protested, a look of discomfort on her face._

_He didn't listen though, he had always been stubborn. It was obvious she was angry, and still embarrassed and ashamed. Robb just placed his chin on her shoulder and brought her into him even more "You're angry at me." He stated_

_"No," She swallowed a lump in her throat and didn't turn her head to look at him as she spoke "Not just at you. I'm angry with myself too. We shouldn't have done that... If he-or anyone- was to walk in on us while you were actually inside me..." She shook her head "It's not something Kings and Queen's do. It was improper and immature. Now Maester Vyman must figure I'm some loose whore who has no self-respect and allows you to have me wherever you wish."_

_"He doesn't think that," Robb kissed her head "He knows we're in love and have been apart for some while. No one could ever think about you like that..."_

_Iseis scoffed as she put another books back "Really? Because I know what your men call me. They call me the Whore Queen. They think the only reason you married me was because I seduced you and gave myself to you... They say I'm unfaithful to you, and just throw myself at any man I want."_

_Robb has heard the awful things that have circulated around his camp about her. Of course, no one ever said it to his face, but some of his lords have told him what their men had been saying, and they believed Robb had a right to know._

_"Since when do you care what other people think about you?" Robb frowned. She had been raised in a remarkably proud family who thought they were superior. She had been taught to never concern herself with the opinions of those who were lesser than her._

_"Since always," She whispered,_

_Robb turned her around in his arms so she was facing him, not the shelf, and he rested his forehead against hers gently. "Now you listen to me," Robb told her "You, Iseis Stark, are the most amazing, incredible woman I have ever met. You're kind, and smart, and passionate about everything. You're strong, and you're honourable. People say you're not any good for me, don't listen to them. Do you really think my father would have set a betrothal between us if he did not see something in you? He knew you would be a good match for me. He saw the same thing in you that I see everyday."_

_She had tears in her eyes as she looked up to him. Her eyes shifted slightly just so she could grab his hands and intertwine them "And what do you see?"_

_"That you were made for me," He whispered and she looked up in his eyes in that instant. What he saw in her eyes was a mix of the color of wildfire and what he imagined the ocean would look like. She had galaxies in her eyes, and they sparkled brighter than the stars._

_He loved her so much. She was the air in his lungs, which he needed to survive. She was a raging icy blizzard, beautiful yet treacherous. She was the calm of the ocean before the storm, and she was also the storm herself. Her laugh was like music, and her smile lit up his entire world. She was his sun, and he revolved around her. And she was the brightest sun he had ever seen. And as he looked at her, he swallowed a lump forming in his throat and knew she would be the death of him, but he didn't mind._

_In that moment he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. His arms went under her bottom so he could pick her up. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they kissed. Their passion only grew as their mouths opened and their teeth clashed. His tongue found its way into her mouth and their kiss continued to spark electricity inside them. Robb felt her kiss become more desperate and he matched it, following her lead. The kiss made his head spin and his heart race up, and all he wanted was continue kissing her like this until the end of his days._

_But unfortunately, like all good things, the kiss came to an end. Suddenly they pulled apart from each other, since both of them seemed to have their breath stolen away._

_"I'm still mad at you," She whispered at him_

_Robb chuckled "Do you love me?"_

_"Always." She answered without hesitation._

_"Then I'm alright you being mad at me for a little while. Because I know you'll eventually forgive me."_

_"How do you know I'll forgive you?" she asked him_

_"Because you just said it; you love me." He smirked as he held her even tighter_

_She snorted and he could tell she was resisting rolling her eyes at him "You win this round, Stark."_

* * *

><p><strong> Hopefully that chapter was decent. I felt like I needed to include some happy parts because lately this story has been so depressing.<strong>

**Next chapter hint: Iseis meets an old aqentince (who will later play a major part in the story) and finally talks to Sansa!**

**Keep being amazing,**

**-Amelia**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite and I'll update faster! :) **


	51. Little Dove

**It's so crazy to think that this story is already on Chapter 50. So I know I've been missing in action for the past couple weeks and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. The reason I wasn't updating was because I was super busy out there in the real world, and also because I spent a lot of time pre-writing! The bad news is that I'm three chapters away from finishing all the pre-writing and coming up with the ending. But the good news is that there's still a lot of chapters I still have to post, so this story won't offically be ending for some time!  
><strong>

**Thank-you: guest (Hana), guest (Maddie), Bloom1234, Tarias, sapphira1526grey, Enjolras123, iShouldBeaDisneyPrincess, Stylin'Fire, darkwolf76, The Cynical Nerd, Daybreak96, All Star Imagination, CLTex, guest (Carley) ZabuzasGirl, Sparky She-Demon, DarylDixon'sLover, and the other guest who reviewed. Honestly I can't say thank-you enough for all your kind words, they inspire me so much! Oh! And I'm glad you're all satisfied and ecstatic Baby Stark is still alive! :) **

**So this chapter isn't my best, but I felt like I just needed to get it out there, since it's been so long since I update. Sorry about the quality, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway**.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 50<em>

It had taken some time for Iseis to gather herself up to see Sansa. She was nervous to see the girl, and a bit guilty. She had no idea how Sansa would react to seeing her, or if she wanted to see her at all.

But regardless, after a bit if coaxing from herself Iseis travelled down the halls of the Red Keep. The news her un-born child was still alive brought some happiness to Iseis, but it only further reminded her that Robb was dead and not coming back. It also created an immense build up of fear inside her as well. Iseis knew if her mother, Joffrey, or grandfather were to find out, they would kill her child after she had it. Iseis didn't doubt that she would even have hold her child before it was whisked away and slaughtered.

She cringed when she thought of it and put her hand on her stomach, as a way of protecting it as she walked. Iseis couldn't lose her baby, it was all she had. It was all the North had, the last remaining Stark was growing in her belly, and it was up to Iseis to protect it.

As she walked, Iseis passed a Kingsguard, who looked up at her and suddenly smiled. His smile was almost as bright as his shinning armor, and when he saw her his eyes lit up.

"Iseis!" He smiled and walked forward to her.

Iseis was taken aback, wondering who this blond-headed stranger was. He seemed familiar, but Iseis couldn't exactly remember.

"They said you were back, but I knew I wouldn't believe them until I saw you with my own eyes!" He really did have a dazzling smile and an attractive face, there was no point trying to deny that. "It's been a long time," The stranger added.

Iseis only starred blankly at the man, not saying anything while trying to figure out where she knew him. It has been so long ago, Iseis was shocked on what all had changed and all the people she had forgotten.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" The man sighed, his smile fading and disappointment instead of joy flashed in his brown eyes.

"No, of course I know who you are!" Iseis lied, knowing that his name was right on the tip of her tongue "You're... You're Aries Roth." She finally remembered the name.

Good gods, she had not thought of him for some time. In fact, the moment she was away from the Capital he had completely slipped her mind. Her mother had once wanted him to court her, wanting a marriage to come out of it after they came back from Winterfell. Yet Iseis did not want him, he always bored her and she never felt the connection with him after she felt such a strong one with Robb.

"I thought you didn't remember me," He smiled again

"Yes, well..." She cleared her throat "Like you said, it's been a long time."

"You've changed." He pursed his lips and Iseis could tell he was trying hard not to look at her stomach, which was obvious was with child. "I heard about what happened, about Robb Stark taking you as his prisoner."

Iseis sighed as she began walking, to her displeasure he was walking with her "Yes, it seems the entire realm has heard about it,"

"He made you his Queen, didn't he? He forced you to marry him?" Aries meant it as an innocent question, but it offended Iseis. Her mother had sunk her claws so deeply into everyone, making them believe Robb forced her against her will.

"Listen," Iseis said with some coldness in her voice "I don't know what lies you have been told, and I don't care either. But my husband did not force me to do anything."

Aries nodded, looking a bit surprised "Well then, I'm sorry how everything turned up."

Iseis almost scoffed, because she knew he wasn't sorry. If he was sorry he wouldn't have continued talking about it and inflicting more pain upon her.

"I just never expected you to turn your back on your family," He shrugged as they kept walking. Iseis only wanted to get rid of him, she didn't want to talk to him; especially since he was a past suitor.

"Yes, one does funny thing for love, I suppose" Iseis said plainly, only wanting to change the subject.

"Love?" Aries almost snickered with a laugh "You actually loved him? It wasn't just to become Queen?"

Iseis stopped and looked at him, anger in her eyes. He looked back at her completely unaware what he had just said and naivety and ignorance washed over his features. "Of course I married him for love! In fact, I am offended that you think I am so shallow, just like every other person in this city, that you thought I married the man I loved for a title and for a crown." Iseis almost hissed, not caring to be polite of descent.

Aries almost seemed taken back by her answer, Iseis could tell he wanted to say something but he only put his head down and swallowed "I'm sorry, my lady."

"I'm not your lady, Aries." Iseis corrected him "And if you call me that; at least call me by my proper titles. I'm sick of people insisting on calling me 'Princess'."

"Your proper title?" He frowned "Which is what? Surely you don't expect people to call you the Queen in the North?" He almost laughed and Iseis felt a burning in the pit of her stomach as she almost felt disgusted by him.

"My proper title is Lady Stark and I'd appreciated it if one person at least called me that." She continued to say coldly as she continued walking

"You really have changed..." Aries said again "Did the Northerners have that much of affect on you?" Iseis supposed she was being rather rude, but she didn't care.

"My time with the Northerns has made me different." She agreed

"You're more bold than you used to be. But I don't mean it as an offense, my Lady... Erm, Lady Stark... I like it actually."

She was sick of him. Not only did she not want to talk to him in the first place, but he insisted on continuing a conversation she did not want to be in. Iseis almost rolled her eyes, "You are a Kingsguard, are you not?"

"I am." He nodded, confused

"Then why don't you do your job and actually go guard something?" _And leave me alone, _she wanted to add. Iseis would prefer if he stopped following her like a lost puppy. He did this even before she left North, and it was just as annoying back then as it was now.

"I am guarding something. I'm guarding you." He smiled

"I don't need guarding." Iseis said sharply

"Then what do you need?" He asked her, stopping in his tracks

"Peace and quiet." Iseis grumbled, all she wanted was to be left alone.

"Then you shall have it. Good day, Princess.. Er, I mean, Lady Stark." He bowed and began to walk away, finally leaving Iseis to her herself.

Yet when Iseis was by herself the thoughts came back and her walls yet again came crumbling down. She wasn't strong, she was broken. Her mind focused on the pain and Iseis only wanted to see a face she knew and trusted...

She sighed and then continued to Sansa's chambers. She continued walking until she reached it, looking at the door with a blank expression.

Her heart raced as pain creeped back in, and Iseis felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of what she could possibly say to Sansa.

Iseis took a deep breath, still staring at the door and then raised her hand to knock. Iseis swallowed in fear as she thought of turning away, knowing she couldn't possibly look at Sansa in the eye.

Only moments ago, Iseis acted as though she had it all back together when she saw Aries, but she really didn't. She had only acted that way so he would not question her more. Because Iseis truly couldn't bear to talk about it. Because talking about it only made her re-live it.

The door suddenly opened and Sansa stood there, looking more beautiful than Iseis even remembered. She had grown so much and Iseis realized just how much she looked like Cat, seeing her brought tears to her eyes.

"Iseis?" Sansa asked. She looked pale and as though she had not slept for days. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and Iseis knew she was suffering just as much as she was.

Suddenly the two embraced like sisters and both girls started crying. Sansa held Iseis tightly as they both sobbed and Iseis held her back.

"I'm so sorry," Iseis sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Sansa! It's all my fault. It's all my fault." She voiced what she had known all along "If I hadn't... Oh gods, its all my fault."

Sansa pulled away and shook her head "You didn't know. I'm... I'm just glad you're alright."

Iseis nodded and Sansa gripped her arms tightly, "Please, come inside where we can talk."

Iseis followed her in and Sansa led her to the patio where a table was set. Iseis sat down across from Sansa and rubbed her face with her hands "I'm so sorry, Sansa." She whispered "I know that all of this is all my fault. If I had just stayed away from Robb this never would have happened...I should have died the day Roose Bolton took me prisoner."

"Did my brother love you?" Sansa asked, her voice cracking slightly

Iseis whispered "He did."

Sansa took her hand as tears fell down her face "Then I know he didn't die for nothing." Iseis only released another soft sob as she continued to hold Sansa's hand and the red headed girl looked up to her "What happened? Please, Iseis... I need to know."

"It was just a regular wedding," Iseis shrugged, wiping away some of her tears "Walder Frey wasn't happy, I could tell... But I never thought he would do something like that. The music changed and they closed the doors, but I didn't think much of it and Robb was paying attention to me..." Iseis choked as she remembered all the thoughts flooding back to her "I-I was the first to fall under the knife," Iseis's voice shook as she told her "They stabbed me in the stomach, hoping it would kill our un-born child. Then it was a massacre and our men began to fall. Robb was hit by two arrows, and your mother was struck as well... Everything was just a flash of red and I remembered holding on to him and feeling so helpless." She tried to say without crying again "And they pulled me away so I could watch as Roose Bolton stabbed Robb in the heart." Iseis voice filled with hate and starred blankly as she tried her very hardest not to run through it in her head. 'The Lannisters send their regards' was the last thing he said and Iseis turned back to Sansa as the words continued to play in her head over and over. Each time it was like she felt the knife enter he body again. "And I remember nothing after that." She lied. She could not tell her about the Grey Wind's head on his body. Though doubtless, she had already heard of that happening, it seemed to be some big joke in King's Landing.

Sansa had big tears rolling down her face and Iseis saw her taking a shaky breath in, trying to appear stronger than she was. "I didn't even know you were pregnant," Sansa said quietly

Iseis nodded and tried her best to smile slightly, trying to cheer the girl up "Robb was so happy about it. He would stay up at night and talk to it while we laid in bed... He would rest his head against my skin and tell it stories, or read from a book... He used to sing to it too." Iseis tried to laugh as she remembered

"Robb used to sing to it?" Sansa had a small smile on her lips as she laughed though her tears.

"Yes," Iseis also laughed as she cried "He was so awful, but I didn't mind because every time he did that I just loved him more and more. You have no idea what a good man he was, Sansa. And he tried so hard to get you back; he really did." Iseis had tears falling down again.

Sadly, Sansa only nodded and whispered "I know..."

Iseis looked at her and dapped at her tears with a napkin "You know, I think the worst part is that I don't even know who to blame for it all. Was it my grandfather, who order the attack? Or Joffrey for wanting it? Walder Frey for seeing it out? Or was it Roose Bolton for the knife? That's what I hate, I hate not knowing who is more responsible..." Iseis told her

"They all are, aren't they?" She asked "They each had a role to play,"

"Then I will make sure that I am there so see each and everyone of them die." Iseis told her and looked out into the gardens "Only you can relate to the pain that I feel... And it's unbearable, isn't it?" She asked her

"I try not to think about it. I keep myself busy with needlework and other things... But it doesn't always work." She tried to explain.

Iseis looked out and saw the sea, but instead if finding it beautiful she found it hideous, she didn't want to be anywhere near it. She didn't want to be anywhere near this place. She wanted to be in the North, or at Riverrun.

"You hate it here?" Iseis asked suddenly

"It's my prison." Iseis felt as though she was the only one Sansa has been totally honest with for a very long time.

"As it is mine." Iseis agreed "There was once a time I would have done anything to get back here... Now all I think about is getting away."

"I begged my father to let me stay here. Perhaps if I left and did as I was told things would have ended differently. I was just a stupid little girl." Sansa had a bitterness in her voice that Iseis had never heard.

"Its a dangerous place here. But given you have survived this long, you already know that."

"What are you going to do? Surely your mother isn't pleased you're back."

"She was at first," Iseis told her and looked back at Sansa, a pain shot to her heart as she thought she was talking to Cat for a split second "But then she realized what had actually happened."

"She wasn't pleased?" Sansa asked her

"No," Iseis scoffed "But I don't care. I don't care about her anymore, not like I used to." She admitted

Sansa only pursed her lips "I assume you'll be going to the feast tonight?"

Iseis almost grimaced. Joffrey was throwing a feast in her honor, he said. But really what he was throwing it for was for Robb's death.

"I will go," Iseis nodded "But I will not be happy about it."

"I'm sure Joffrey will use it as a way to celebrate his new victory." Sansa said in a quiet voice and picked at a sting on her dress

"I'm sure he will," Iseis nodded "I'm sorry, about everything he's put you though. I should have warned you, I should have told you in Winterfell what he was like." She said regrettably, knowing she could have saved Sansa.

Sansa took her hand and shook her head "I wouldn't have listened. I was so focused on being Joffrey's wife and the idea of being Queen... I thought it was what I wanted... But I didn't realize that what I wanted was already in front of me."

Iseis took her hand from Sansa and put it in her lap. She inhaled the scent of the hot air and she could smell the salt from the ocean. Iseis looked out to the garden and kept her voice leveled "I don't know what is going to happen to me..."

"What do you mean?"

"I am—was Robb's wife." She corrected sadly and pursed her lips "I betrayed my family, I committed treason. My mother knows I loved Robb, and likely more people will know as well. I have no idea what's going to happen to me." Iseis choked up "And I'm not afraid to die...I wanted to, before..But I need to stay alive now." Iseis turned to her and the desperation was noticeable I'm her voice "I need to get out, before they know the truth. If you know anyone in this city who is loyal to you or your family... Please, you must tell me."

"Why? What truth do you speak of?" Sansa asked worriedly with a concerned tone "Iseis?"

Iseis only bit her lip "I came from Maester Pycelle's laboratory before I came here... My child, Robb's child, still lives. And if it's a boy my family will not allow it to survive." Iseis whispered, knowing ears were everywhere. Even if it was a girl, she was sure her family would kill it. Iseis couldn't bear it if that happened. She would drift into a pit of sorrow of which she would never recover.

Sansa face paled "I'm sorry," She apologized "But I know of no one. No one here is loyal, they have no honor... I'm a prisoner here as well. If I knew someone, I would have been gone by now."

Iseis nodded and sighed remorsefully "That was what I was afraid of."

"But I am happy to hear of the news. I always wanted to be an Aunt."

Iseis gave her a soft smile in response "But you don't seem surprised to hear it..."

Sansa shook her head "I had a dream about it." She didn't go further into depth but Iseis wondered if Sansa dreamt the same way Robb did. If she had wolf dreams and dreams that turned to be true "This going to sounds bad and selfish..." Sansa licked her lip and continued "But I am glad you're here. It's good to know I have a least one friend in King's Landing... And you're the only one I have left."

Iseis turned to her "And you're all I have left as well."

* * *

><p><strong>I promise I'll update next once I get a chance. Hopefully you all liked this chapter. I promise the next few wI'll be super interesting! <strong>

**Next chapter hint: Iseis has a nice little chat with her mother, and Joffrey announces Iseis's 'welcome home' present... **

**Thanks for the support, **

**-Amelia**

**Don't forget to follow, favourite, and review please! :) **


	52. A Lifetime of Torment

**Thank-you mariihamadeh, thebeezekneeze,Hana (guest), sapphira1526grey, Anna Katheryn, iShouldBeaDisneyPrincess, darkwolf76, Sparky She-Demon, Tarias, Daybreak96, Carley (guest), Enjolras123, Stylin'Fire, CLTex, ZabuzasGirl, and DarylDixon'sLover, for your lovely reviews! It really brings a smile to my face whenever I read your kind words.**

**I wasn't planning to post tonight, but alas, Netflix is not working for me so I figured I should update since I'm sick in my bed and can't do anything else. This chapter probably could have used a little bit of work, but I wasn't feeling up to it. However, I am quite happy with the Iseis/Tywin faceoff. I feel like I really nailed it, but maybe that's just my opinion.**

**Oh, and there's a bit of a game changer near the end of the chapter, and I'm hoping it all leaves you dumbfounded. Ahaha, I really am cruel. Things are definitely about to get interesting ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 51<em>

Iseis knew something was wrong even before she entered the door to her chambers. She felt something gather up inside of her like an instinct and it rose up from the pit of her stomach.

Iseis opened the door only to see her mother waiting inside for her. She was sitting on one of Iseis lounging couches, a book across her lap. Cersei's eyes looked up and stared at her eldest child, noting Iseis had been crying again. It was obvious by her red eyes and her shaky hollowed out breathing.

Iseis stared at her mother and looked up at her. Cersei had always been told that Iseis looked like her, but as she saw her now she knew that was not the case. She looked like Robert, no one could ever doubt she was his daughter. Iseis stared at her with a stoney glare and pursed her lips together, wondering why she was there.

"Do you remember this book?" Cersei ran her hand over the leather cover that read in immaculate gold writing that said _'A Tale of Spring,'_

"Of course I remember it," Iseis nodded. It was always her favourite.

"I used to read it to you when you were younger." Cersei had a small smile on her face, remembering.

Iseis remembered that. But after Joffrey was born her Septa read it to her instead. Her mother didn't have time for her after that, all she focused on was Joffrey.

"You were such a good girl growing up, Iseis," Cersei said "The perfect little Princess, always doing what you were told... You never did anything that was unexpected. I think that was what hurt the most about you falling in love with the Stark boy." She licked her lips "Because I didn't believe it. I refused... I wanted to think that you wouldn't betray me. I wanted to think that doing what you knew was right would outweigh what you wanted... That's what stung the most, it was so unexpected of you."

"Mother—," Iseis started, she wanted to tell her to get out. Iseis wanted to be left alone, and she had come to detest her mother. She hated everyone in the Capital, they were the reason she was a widow and she had suffered so much,

"What was it that drew you to him? What made you go against us?" Cersei interrupted her and inhaled deeply before reaching for the goblet of wine on the small table in front of the lounging couch.

Iseis swallowed and realized she didn't even really know what drew her to Robb. She just knew that she wanted him and loved him. There was no specific quality that stood up above the rest, "Because for once in my life I met someone who wasn't looking for their own personal gain." Iseis told her mother "I met someone who cared about others more than themself... Someone who wasn't drawn to power like everyone here in the Capital is. Robb never wanted to be King."

"Everyone wants power, Iseis." Cersei stated before drinking more wine. She never used to drink as much as she did now, and Iseis knew that things were not as easy for her as she would like people to think.

"Not Robb. Don't speak about him like you knew him." She hissed

"Everyone wants power Iseis." Cersei said again "Everyone. It doesn't matter how honourable or noble they are. If they are in this game of thrones they have one thing on their mind... And look where it got them. Your father, Jon Arryn, Renly, Ned Stark, your husband... They're all dead because of the power they wanted."

"My father is dead because you wanted him like that... You made sure that Lancel kept giving him that wine. You're the reason he's dead."

"Not exactly..." Cersei had a small smile "It was the boar, it killed him. In turn it killed him because he was too slow from his drink; he was too drunk to react fast enough. He really did love his wine." Cersei tapped her goblet with her finger as she thought "That's always how it goes, the thing you love the most always kills you. Robert was killed by his, as was your husband..."

Iseis was taken aback by what her mother said.

"You want to know who's more responsible for Robb's death?" Cersei said "Well there's only one person who's responsible, and that's you. _You_ killed him."

"That's not true." Iseis said shakily, barely able to speak because she knew deep down it really was her fault. The thought of that killed her, it ripped her apart from the inside and it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before.

"You know it is. If you had kept your legs closed he would still be here... If you had left him to marry the Frey girl he would still be alive. You are the reason for the North's downfall." Cersei almost said proudly, knowing it was her daughter to cause the North's destruction. It was funny that a mere girl was the reason such a powerful revolution, and man, was ended. No doubt that if Robb had not married Iseis, the Frey's would not have turned against him. The Starks would have won the war in the end, but thanks to Iseis, they were entirely annihilated.

"I want you to get out," Iseis hissed as tears gathered back in her eyes because she knew it was true.

Cersei stood up "I have a reason why I'm here." she said.

"Other than to torment me?" Iseis's voice was bitter.

Cersei did not answer, but instead she said something else entirely that chilled her heart "I know about your child. I know that it lives... If you think that you'll find a way to escape the inevitable than you are wrong,"

_Pycelle, that bastard_, she thought to herself. She should have known that as soon as she let him go, he would scamper to her mother. She should have slit his throat when she had the chance.

Iseis swallowed but found her courage and spoke up to her mother "Then you might as well kill me now. Because I'm not living in a world without it."

Cersei finished her goblet of wine "No, Joffrey has plans for you... No one is going to kill you just yet. Now get ready, the feast is in two hours and I don't want people to think my daughter is a sad, suicidal, drab who would rather kill herself than withstand our company."

And like that she left. Iseis stood there wondering what Joffrey's plans were and if she should be worried. She knew she should be, because the last time he 'had plans' for her, he sent a man to rape and kill her. She was sure he would gain pleasure from watching her suffer, but she would not give him any. No matter what he did, she would hold her head high and carry herself with dignity. She would not give her enemies the satisfaction of watching her break again...

* * *

><p>The last place Iseis wanted to be was in the throne room. Hundreds of people seemed to be gathered around, waiting for Joffrey to make his announcements before the feast began.<p>

Iseis stood near the throne, Sansa was across from her with her Uncle Tyrion and she tried to give her a small smile. At least she felt some sort of relief and comfort, knowing that Sansa was near and she would not have to suffer such torment alone.

Iseis was soon brought out of her thoughts when someone stood beside her. She chose not to acknowledge their presence, hoping that if they realized she wasn't going to speak or show curtsies, they would go away.

"Iseis," Lord Tywin Lannister spoke first and had no trace of friendliness or warmth in his voice.

"Grandfather," She did not look at him, only stared straight ahead and remarked in the same icy tone he reflected at her.

"A lovely day for the celebratory feast of your return." He nodded as he looked around, staring at all the people gathered in the hall, awaiting Joffrey to come in and address things.

Iseis scoffed "You honestly think I buy into that this feast is to celebrate my return? This feast is to celebrate the death of my husband, nothing more..."

"Your _past_ husband," Tywin informed his voice seriously, trying to intimidate her. "And we will no longer address Robb Stark as your husband. If anything, we will forget that marriage ever happened. I hear you've been telling people you married the boy by choice..."

Iseis smirked "Of course I have. What? Do you expect me to lie?"

Tywin looked down at her with a hard look in his cold eyes "From now on, if people ask, you tell them you were kidnapped, raped, and forced into the marriage. You will not speak of him with any love, kindness, or any form of adoration. You have shamed this family one time too many, and now it is up to me to fix the bloody mess you created."

Iseis's face became stony as she glared at the old man "I will not turn Robb into the villain." She hissed

Tywin reached out and grabbed her wrist. His grip shut down on it like a snake biting into her flesh, but Iseis did not show any form of discomfort, she only yanked her hand away. "You will do as I tell you to. There are enough members of this household ruining our reputations enough as it is. You will continue to unacknowledge the fact you and the Young Wolf ever had a loving relationship, and if you don't, you shall regret it."

"There is nothing you can do to hurt me. Everything I love I have already lost." Iseis' voice was cold and it cracked like a whip. However, it was a charade and she had hoped that he did not know that her child lived.

Tywin Lannister was said to never smile, but he did smirk still. And it was not a warm or friendly smirk, instead it was barely twitch of the lips. But it was sinister, and as his lips upturned a chill settled in Iseis's bones that made her want to recoil in fear. "As I have come to understand... You still have one last thing that you love." His eyes flashed down to her stomach "And it's growing inside you as we speak."

Iseis thought her eyes were about to fill up with tears, but instead she pushed fought them off. If there was only one person, besides her mother and Joffrey, who Iseis worried more about learning the truth if her child; it was Lord Tywin.

"Are you threatening my child?" She hissed with ferociousness, turning her face so she could stare him right in the eye.

He chuckled "Look at you! Apparently your time with the wolves have turned you into one. With that snap of tone you gave me, it was like a regular mother wolf, protected her pup. I had heard you changed from the docile, quiet, girl you once were. Now I believe it, that barbarian Northman turned you into a savage." His voice the entire time sounded steady and had no angry tones, that way he could insult her with people near by not knowing he was doing so.

Iseis grit her teeth and growled "That barbaric Northman was my husband, and no matter what you threaten, I will not bend to your whims. I will not say anything about Robb that is not true. And I am no savage... But if you threaten my child ever again, or harm it, I will show you what it truly means to become one. And then you will see what an _actual_ savage is..."

"Oh? You think will be the one to harm your pup? You have it wrong Iseis. You see when I comes to the blood of newborn babes, that is one thing I prefer not to stain my hands with. No, your child's fate will be left to another..." He said with a sadistic smirk, and left without speaking another word.

Iseis paled when she heard that and the first horrific thought that came to her mind was the Mountain. He was going to get Gregor Clegane to kill her child. Iseis almost felt faint at the horrible thought of her child's head being bashed against the wall. With the thought of it'd skull shattering, Iseis felt she would be sick, and she placed a hand over her stomach, and leant forward slightly to try to catch her breath.

Before she could pass out from the brutal horrors running through her mind and her heart slamming against her chest at too fast of a rate, Margaery Tyrell came beside Iseis and helped her stand straighter. She smiled at her kindly "Are you alright, my lady? You look pained, do you wish to sit down?"

Iseis felt her mouth go dry, but she swallowed a regained some of her feelings back, as well as her ability to speak "No," she shook her head

The Tyrell girl smiled at her. She truly was beautiful, and she was wearing some ridiculous dress that showed more skin than it covered and her hair was in some complicated style. But she looked kind and gentle, but Iseis knew she must not have been so bright if she was going to willingly marry Joffrey.

Iseis was dressed nothing like her. She wore the deepest shade of blue she could find, almost black. Unfortunately her mother removed all black articles of clothing from her wardrobe, she wouldn't allow Iseis to express her grief. The sleeves were long and so was the train, and Iseis's hair was down, left in its flowing waves, except for two small braids on the side that pulled back and joined together in the back of her head. She would continued to show her support by doing a Northern style, not a silly Southern one.

"You're Iseis Baratheon." she smiled at her "I'm afraid we haven't had the pleasure of officially meeting since your return,"

"Stark," Iseis corrected. They had taken everything away from her, they wouldn't take her name too. Iseis wouldn't let people forget who she was. And she wouldn't let her grandfather scare her into pretending she was abducted and forced by Robb to marry him. She would wear the name proudly, so no one could doubt the feelings she had for him.

"Ah yes, I forgot you carry the name Stark still. Forgive me. My condolences, I know what it's like to have lost a husband."

"My condolences as well. Renly was a good man,"

"And so was Robb Stark," She told her "They both only wanted what was best... Anyway, I hear we are to be sisters soon." Margaery looped her arm through Iseis's, but Iseis pulled her arm back as though she had been burned.

Iseis was shocked to see Margaery smile so widely "And you're happy about that? How can you smile knowing you are to marry Joffrey in three days time?" she asked in disbelief

"How can I not be happy? I'll be Queen." she said but Iseis just thought she seemed like a foolish little girl

"And you think being Queen is worth a life time of torment?" Iseis scoffed

Margaery said nothing after Iseis asked her that. But only looked down at her shoes and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry," she said quietly, knowing it was not her place to speak so outright to Iseis yet. She knew she of all should not be speaking about being the Queen to a woman who once was a queen herself.

"You have nothing to apologize for. But be careful, do not fool yourself into believing being the Queen will make you happy. Power always has a price, and especially in troubling times such as these." Iseis had paid with the life of her love, and no doubt Margaery would pay with the cost of her happiness. The poor girl was living a delusion.

Suddenly the entire hall fell into some form of a trance and no one said anything, suggesting the King had entered. The court grew silent after Joffrey came in and walked to his place at the Throne. He didn't sit down though. Instead he stood standing with a sly grin plastered to his face. Roose Bolton, Varys, and Tywin stood at his side by throne, making it obvious they were his most loyal subjects.

Iseis scowled when she saw Roose Bolton, knowing he was getting special treatment for what he did and his treachery. She hoped he would betray Joffrey, just like he did to Robb and put a knife through his heart.

"We are here today for many reasons," Joffrey smiled, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword "My sister had been returned to us. But that is not the reason for celebration. We are celebrating because the war is over! Robb Stark is dead and the North is no longer in revolt!" His smile grew even more as the sound of clapping and cheering was heard.

Iseis wanted to be sick, knowing they were cheering because of Robb's downfall. No one seemed to consider her in this situation and how it affected her.

"It seems to me that I should reward then men who helped me achieve this victory. To my grandfather, I have nothing to honour you with besides give you my enteral thanks. Thanks to your planning, the Northern rebels have been decimated. To the Freys, I give them the Riverlands, and make them the Warden of the East," More cheering was heard and Iseis dug her nails in the palm of her hands and bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from screaming in anger "And to the Bolton's, who ended the rebellion with a single thrust to the heart," Joffrey looked at Iseis as he spoke, as though he was purposely trying to hurt her "I give then them North and name them as the new Wardens."

Iseis paled as Joff spoke, and she wanted to fight and protest. The North was the Starks... It should be Sansa's or hers. But she knew Joffrey would never allow either of them to be control in the North. Especially her, since she was a traitor and an enemy. Iseis could not imagine the people of the North agreeing to Roose Bolton as their liege lord. But then again, he might frighten them all into submission.

In that moment, she realized the North was truly lost. There would be no saving it, and the people would suffer under Bolton's rule. They didn't know winter like the Starks did. They didn't have ice running through their veins, and only a Stark could hold the North. If Iseis some how kept her babe alive, the North would rally behind it once it came of age. She would see that her child would one day control the North, and she would see the end of the Bolton's. But is she failed, the North would forever be oppressed.

"But that is not all..." Joffrey continued and knocked Iseis out of her vengeful thoughts. "I wish to cement this newly found friendship with the Bolton's from this day on. My only wish is for our houses to grow closer, and for us to remain allies."

Iseis's face fell, and she knew what was coming next. Joffrey's following words sent a chill down her spine, and a fear greater than anything she's ever known to well up in her belly.

"To ensure this friendship endures, I have decided to create a merge between houses by having Ramsay, Roose Bolton's bastard son, marry my sister, Iseis... It's time that she experienced what a good marriage was like." Joffrey smirked as he spoke his words, and an evil look settled in his eyes.

Iseis paled hearing those words, and suddenly she wanted to faint. Iseis felt her blood rush everywhere and her heart felt as though it had been set on fire. She suddenly wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She felt as though she was suffocating and couldn't breathe.

She was being sold to the son of the villain who put a knife though the heart of the man she was in love with. Iseis felt as though her hands would detach from her wrists from how badly they was shaking. Red clouded her vision, and she was engulfed in a feeling of hate. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to rip Joffrey's heart right out of his chest.

Joffrey came over to her and she looked at him, breathing heavily and trying to keep the tears in. "Joffrey, you are my brother. Why are you doing this? Have I not suffered enough?" Her voice cracked, and she cussed at herself for looking so fragile. But he had caught her in a moment of surprise and terror, and he was using it to his advantage to make her feel even weaker.

"Not nearly enough for your treason, sweet sister." he scoffed "In fact, I'm being merciful. I'm letting the Bolton's deal with you and Robb Stark's heir. If I had my way, I would cut his whelp out of you right now, and leave you for dead. Or perhaps I would let Clegane deal with it? Wouldn't that be a pretty sight for me to see? The fucking King of the North's heir's head, splattered up against the wall... " Iseis looked at him with her eyes filled with a dark form of despise and hate, but he only smiled "Aren't you going to beg me? Aren't you going to get on your knees and beg me not to make you marry the son of your husband's murderer?"

"I don't beg for anything anymore," She told him, gritting her teeth. Starks do not beg, and she would damned if she were to do so in this moment.

"If I remember correctly, Bolton told me how you cried and screamed an begged for the life of your lover." Joffrey was a having fun constantly bringing up Robb.

"I don't beg anymore," Her jaw clenched "Because it wastes my breath. I would rather just tell you that when you die, I'll make sure to be there watching... And I will smile at the sight, just like you are smiling right now."

Suddenly his smile disappeared at her comment and he scowled, "Enjoy your lifetime of torment at the Deadfort, sister... "

* * *

><p><strong>What can I say? I just love plot twists! So how many people saw it coming that she would be sent away to the Dreadfort?<strong>

**... Needless to say, it'll probably be past 300k words by the time I'm finished this story now that things are heating up. Now that I think about it, I probably should have made this story have a sequel, rather than just meshing it all into one large story. Ah, well! Too late to turn back!**

**Next chapter hint: Iseis gains and ally, and we get to see a little section and of Robb's thoughts (it's really quite cute! And I thoroughly enjoyed writing it) rest assured nothing bad will happen to him in the next few updates.**

**Until next time,**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favourite and I'll love you forever!**


	53. Broken and Unbroken

**Thank you Hana (guest), The Cynical Nerd, Anna Katharyn, Stylin'Fire, Daybreak96, Saint River, mariihamadeh, Katheryn B, Enjolras 123, Carley (guest), CLTex, darkwolf76, AnImEfAN506, Evaline101, Heartless-Princess33, Tarias, ZabuzasGirl, DarylDixion'sLover, and the other guests who reviewed! I'm glad to see such a reaction from you all, and I glad you're still reading the story even with all the evil plot twists ;)**

**Personally, I think this is one of my weakest chapters, but since I am still feeling quite awful it is the best I can come up with at the moment and I really am just rushing my next few updates. Not only because I'm excited for you to all the see the following chapters, but also I'm growing kind of bored of this story. Right now I just want to get it done with so then I can focus on my next exciting project! *excited girlish squealing***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 52<em>

Iseis slammed the door to her chambers once she was alone, and she realized how much she was shaking. She looked at her appearance in the mirror of her vanity and saw her tear stained face, her hallow bones, and her broken eyes. Her eyes looked lifeless and had no sparkle, they were puffy and read from all of her crying.

Iseis stared at herself in the reflection, and did not recognize it. Her skin almost looked transparent and her hair had lost all it's shine. She looked at herself and noticed her pregnant stomach, and Iseis still did not recognize herself.

She swallowed a tightening feeling in her throat and then sat down at the chair in front of her vanity and opened her drawer. Inside it there was a gleaming knife. Since Iseis had been back, they had been worried she would either kill herself, or someone else who entered the room. Yet she had managed to hide this one.

She looked at her reflection in the blade, and her breath caught when she saw herself again. Iseis Stark, the Queen in the North, no longer existed. All that was left was the shell of the woman she used to be. As Iseis thought of that, she broke down in sobs. Her babe kicked inside her, but it brought her no comfort like it used to. Instead, it further reminded her she would lose it.

She knew the Bolton's history, and she knew what they did. Iseis could not condone the death of her child, and she would not let Roose or that bastard touch it. She would die before that happened...

Iseis looked at the knife, and she inhaled deeply. She knew what she had to do to prevent her child from having such a horrible fate, and to prevent her own suffering too. Iseis cried more as she shakily lined the knife up with her chest, ready to slam it in... She sobbed more, and her hands shook.

She knew that this was the last thing anyone she ever loved would have wanted. She cried because she knew she would be leaving Sansa alone, to fend for herself in this snake pit. Sansa would be sad, and maybe a bit resentful at first, but she would eventually understand why she did it. She cried because of her Uncle Tyrion, and how devastated she knew he would be, but he would see that it was necessary. If either her father or Uncle Stannis was here, they would be ashamed, and tell her she wasn't a true Baratheon for taking the easy route out. Ned Stark would have been upset, but he would know it was for the best. Cat, being the spirited woman she was, would tell her not to go down with a fight.

And Robb... He would be so disappointed. He would want her to find a way, any way to save their child. He would tell her that she's stronger than this, and that she would find a way to make it work. It broke Iseis's heart to know how disappointed he would be with her.

So as she readied the knife, ready to thrust it into her chest to end it all, she was not even able to see because of how blurred her eyes were with the tears. She then whispered through her heart retching sobs "I'm so sorry Robb." She knew he would have hated her for killing herself. But she had to do it, there was no other way...

But something stopped her just as she began to bring the knife forward. She felt pressure on her side, and Iseis gasped at the strange feeling. She waited a moment, and then it happened again. Hastily, she dropped the knife and undid the front laces or her dress. She ripped her shift down of her upper half so she could see her bare stomach.

She found that not only was her skin moving, and she could physically see her babe turning inside her, but she also found out what the pressure on her side was.

She could see the outline of its foot, pressed against her skin. She almost gasped, because not only was it odd to see, but because it was also incredible. She remembered how Tommen used to do that to her mother, and how strange it was for Iseis to see it.

But this... When it was her own child, it was something else entirely. She touched the skin on her stomach where her babe's foot was outline, and she immediately felt it jump inside of her. She laughed, because it was obvious that soon it would want to get out and greet the world. It was impatient and restless, just like its father.

She inhaled deeply, and from seeing that her tears had seemed to die down. Iseis then calmly did up her dress again, and took another deep breath.

She then carried on and picked up the knife and looked at it. Once again, she thought to stab it through her heart, but now she knew she couldn't... She knew there would be people who believed she could make it, that she was stronger than this. Iseis couldn't bring herself to do it now.

She had to come up with something different. She had to think of another way to escape her fate with Ramsey.

She wouldn't kill herself, she decided. If there was absolutely nothing to be done, then there was always that option, but she would try to at least save her babe and herself first. So instead, she gripped the knife tightly, and she brought it to her hair. She began cutting it right above her shoulders, and before she knew it, the long stands of her once beautiful hair was all on the ground.

She had hoped that by cutting her hair, it would make it harder for people to recognize her. But her look was so distinct that anyone could recognize her. Anyone who had ever seen either her mother or her father could easily pick her out of a crowd.

As she sat, she thought of what she could do to escape, and where she would go. She would have to go someplace safe, and somewhere she would never be found. Dorne was always an option, she could go with Myrcella. But Iseis knew he would be caught if she went to Dorne. Riverrun was out of the question, she could not go to the place where her husbands memory would haunt her.

The Eryie was also not a good place for her to go, Lysa Arryn would send her back in a heartbeat if it meant avoiding war. Highgarden Iseis wouldn't even consider. The Tyrells were loyal to her family, which meant she couldn't go anywhere near the Reach.

Iseis could head even further North. She could head to the Wall, to Jon Snow, where she knew Robb's child would be safe. But Iseis would not be comfortable in Molestown. And besides, everyone would expect her to go to Jon, since it would make sense because he was Robb's brother.

Iseis could go East, she could take a ship to Pentos or Brovos. She would be safe there as well, and Iseis was sure Daenerys Targaryen would be eager to accept her, and provide protection if Iseis told her of how she could defeat her family. Also, she was the key to the North. Although Iseis was still a prisoner, she was the Queen, and the child inside her would one day rule the North. Daenerys could use her, since Iseis had all the power to one day rally the North back up. However, the Northern army had been decimated, and that would not happen for many many years... But still, it was a start.

Suddenly someone entered her chambers and Iseis was on her feet, knife still in her hand.

Her eyes dropped when she saw her Uncle Jaime and Uncle Tyrion standing there. Jaime looked at her and he swallowed, making it clear his throat was tightening up and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Tyrion only looked at her with sadness, and he was the one to walk to her first. He came towards her, and gently took her hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze.

Iseis said nothing as her Uncle Jaime came towards her and he looked at her with such sadness "You cut your hair." he said hoarsely

Iseis nodded "Yes,"

"I liked the long hair... " He said with a small smile.

"But this suits you." Tyrion assured her "It makes you look older."

Jaime looked at her and Iseis noticed the tears in her Uncle's eyes "Iseis, I am so sorry," He told her "I am so sorry, and I know that doesn't make what I did right... But I am sorry." She scowled when she realized he was talking about that night in the camp when she confronted him about his and her mother's relationship.

"You apologizing doesn't change anything." She wanted to sound empowering, but instead she only sounded quiet and meek like a child.

"Iseis, this isn't about an apology. We're here to help you. You can either bicker about or forgive Jaime with time, but right now... We have to put bitterness aside." Tyrion spoke softly

Iseis didn't want to forgive Jaime. What he did was horrible and wrong, but upon seeing the look in his face she decided not to say anything back.

"I know about your child." Jaime said "Tyrion told me."

Iseis's eyes shot up. It seemed that everyone seemed to know about it now. She opened her mouth to hiss at Tyrion to ask why he broke her promise, but instead he held up his hands in symbolic defeat "I swear to you, I told no one else." He assured

"We want to help you," Her Uncle Jaime told her seriously "You have lost so much already... I don't want to see you waste away even more. You need to get out of here, Iseis..."

"Then help me!" Iseis pleaded with them "Please, just tell me what to do or where to go."

"The only problem," Jaime continued and walked around the room, inspecting behind the doors and curtains, as well as closing the shutters on her widows, making sure no one could hear "Is that I don't trust anyone to get you all the way North safely and away from the Bolton's..."

"You want me to go North?" Iseis asked in disbelief "Going North would be practically handing myself over to the Bolton's. They're the Wardens of the North now!"

"But the people are loyal to the Starks." Tyrion told her "And you're a Stark by marriage. The safest place for you is..." he paused and then changed his voice to a whisper "Winterfell."

Iseis looked at him in surprise "There's nothing there! It was burnt to the ground."

"The keep was," Jaime explained "Not Winter's Town. Many of the people escaped to the Wolf's Wood while the Iron Islanders invaded. They'll be back now, probably trying to rebuild."

"Would it not be safer for me to travel East? Or even to Dorne to Myrcella?"

"People would expect you to do that. They wouldn't expect you to stay in the North. You must live as a commoner though... Do you think you can do that? Do you think you can do that for your child?" Jaime asked her and gripped her shoulders, staring her straight in the eye.

Living like a commoner scared her. Because after all, she didn't know exactly how they lived. But she answered "I'll do anything for it." Jaime removed his hands off of her then, letting them fall gently off her shoulders

Tyrion nodded and had a small smile on his face "Of course you would... When the time is right and your child becomes of age, then you may take the name Stark again... But not before, not before everything dies down. And not while the Bolton's hold all the power."

Iseis nodded "When do I leave?"

Tyrion sighed "You will depart with Bolton before Joffrey's wedding,"

"Before?!" Iseis's eyes widened. Joffrey's wedding was in three days time "And you want me to go with him? You want me at the Dreadfort?" she hissed

"I feel like it would be benifical for you not to be at the wedding," Tyrion explained "Given the fact of what happened at the last wedding you attended." She nodded, grateful her uncle was thoughtful enough to get her out of such a thing.

"I don't trust someone to get you all the way North from here. Bolton will take you to the North easily, it won't be a problem." Jaime told her "Ill send a man along with you, he'll protect you and know when to help you leave the Dreadfort."

"Who is he? How do you know to trust him?"

"I trust him because that man would walk off the Wall of you told him to." Jaime rolled his eyes "He won't shut up about you."

Iseis frowned "Who?"

"You'll see soon enough." Jaime assured her "But you must do this for me, Iseis... You must be brave... You have to be strong."

"I'll be strong." She's always had to be strong, this wouldn't be anything different.

"Don't let the world ruin you," Jaime said sincerely "Promise me. Promise me you won't break again..." He seemed to know what she was up to right before they came in.

"Uncle Jaime," She licked her lips "There's nothing left for anyone to break. I'm nothing anymore."

He gripped her shoulder suddenly and said with determination "You are not nothing."

Tyrion spoke up then "You forget, dear Iseis. You were once a Queen."

Jaime looked back at her and gave her a little smile "She still is."

In that moment she knew she could eventually forgive Jaime for what he did. He was helping her, and he made sure she wouldn't forget herself.

She knew who she was, she was a Queen. A Queen without a kingdom, and a hostage Queen.

But she was a Queen, regardless. And she would take back what was hers and ruin those who ruined her. With the looks her uncle's gave her, it was obvious they believed in her, they knew she wouldn't break again. Or at least, they were hoping she wouldn't. Iseis would prove them right, and show that their faith was not misguided. She would remain unbroken...

* * *

><p>Robb was still too weak to do anything. He wasn't able to walk, and he still couldn't stay up for long periods of time. When he was up he found that Olyvar was almost always there. But Robb didn't want to talk to him, he didn't want to talk to anyone.<p>

All he wanted was to be able to get better, and to somehow get his army back together. But Olyvar explained that his army was lost. Robb refused to believe it until he saw it. He didn't want to accept that he lost everything. He didn't want to accept that he lost the war. That he had lost his army. He lost his father, his mother, his brothers, his sisters, and that he had lost the love of his life and their child.

He had lost the North. And he would be remembered as the King who had lost it. Not like how Iseis though he would be remembered, as the King who saved it. No, he would be written in the history books as the man who had failed, and cost the North it's freedom.

Iseis had believed he could do it, she truly thought he would be the one to save everything. He remembered how many times they would talk about it. About how they would emerge victorious, and return back to Winterfell and get a happily ever after. The possibility oh that all seemed so far away now. She was far away and he didn't know where she was. And everything was lost to him.

And Gods, he just wanted things to be the way there were. Robb would see her in everything and he would hear her voice in his head. Every night he would dream of her and how things could have been. That morning he had woken up and had tears running down his face

Olyvar had nothing to say that morning as Robb wiped away his tears. The boy who was usually too chatty for his own good only pursed his lips together and had not uttered a sound.

_The dream started out where Robb was only walking. He was walking under trees as the sun shone down. The air was cold and it nipped at his skin. Robb immediately recognized the feel and he continued walking towards where his feet instinctively took him._

_Finally, Robb reached the Godswood at Winterfell. It was exactly as he remembered it, the Weirwood Tree crying its red tears. It look like the one he and Iseis had married in front of._

_The ground was covered in a light snow and his breath turned into to wisps and he exhaled. The little spring bedside it looked clearer than he remembered, and he chuckled when he recalled his father threatening to push both Robb and Jon in it when they were goofing around instead of praying when they were younger._

_Robb admired the beauty around him_, _and he smiled when he felt how at peace he was there. It had been the first time since he had been attacked at the Twins when he had actually felt safe. And although it was only a dream, it was still comforting._

_However, Robb was ripped out of his thoughts when he discovered he was not the only one there. He had thought he was alone until he heard the snap of a branch. His heart dropped into his stomach as he turned to the side and looked at the woman who was there._

_Iseis looked older, and different from what he remembered. Her hair was shorter, but still down to the small of her back. She wore a dark grey, long, simple, dress and a fur cloak around her shoulders. She looked happy, and her cheeks were rosy from the cold..._

_"Iseis!" Robb smiled as tears filled his eyes as he watched her._

_Iseis did nothing though, she just inhaled deeply and looked up at the tree, not hearing him. Clearly, this was a dream where she could not see him. Robb was a little disheartened, but at least he was still able to see her, even if her dream-self couldn't see him back._

_Robb was more than content just watching her. She was so much more beautiful than he remembered, and it took his breath away. Suddenly she looked towards him with her piercing green eyes. Her face turned up into a wide smile and her eyes sparkled._

_"There you are!" She smiled more_

_Robb was about to open his mouth to say something and rush to her when he stopped in his steps. She wasn't talking to him, he realized._

_A little boy couldn't have been more than five years old came rushing towards her. He ran as quickly as his little legs could take him and a wide smile was plastered in his face. He had curly auburn hair and green and blue eyes._

_Robb's heart shuttered as the boy jumped into her arms as Iseis kneeled down._

_"Mother!" the little boy smiled as he flew into her embrace._

_"I told you to stay with Aries." she scolded him but she had a smile still on her face._

_"I'm wanted to come with you though," He protested_

_Iseis looked at him and sighed before putting the little boy down "You never listen to what I say," She sighed and shook her head "You're so much like your father."_

_The little boy only frowned "Will you tell me about him?" He asked as she took his hand and led him down to the pools and near the base of the tree where Robb's father used to sit._

_"Perhaps," Iseis ran her hands through his auburn hair as they sat down and he made himself comfortable on her lap. "Maybe one day," She said with solemnness laced in her soft voice_

_"When it doesn't make you sad?" He looked up to her with concerned eyes._

_"Yes," Iseis nodded and breathed in deeply "When it doesn't make me sad."_

_"But..." the little boy frowned and licked his lips "It'll always make you sad, won't it?"_

_"It will. But time heals all wounds, love." She told him._

_"Aries said that he was called a Wolf." The little boy said and nestled into her warmth and she placed part of her cloak over him to shield him from the nippy air._

_"He told you that?" she frowned "What else did he say?" It was obvious that she did not want Aries telling him anything._

_"That you were once his prisoner, but he saw you were beautiful so he married you. But I said that was silly, because you can't marry a wolf!" the little boy giggled and Robb found himself smiling upon watching them._

_"And why not?" Iseis smiled as well._

_"Because you're a human, mother!"_

_"Yes, well he wasn't an actual wolf," Iseis chuckled "They only called him that."_

_"I don't think Aries likes him," The little boy frowned and played with Iseis's Direwolf necklace that was hanging around her neck._

_"And why do you say that?"_

_"I don't know," He shrugged and pursed his lips "I don't like Aries very much though."_

_Iseis laughed and kissed his nose lightly "Neither do I."_

_The little boy looked around and saw the Weirwood tree and how it was crying its crimson tears "Why do you pray here? Aries said you kept the Seven."_

_Iseis only sighed "Not anymore, not for many years."_

_"Why?" he was like a typical child, always curious and continuing to ask questions._

_"Because the Seven never answered my prayers... I'm hoping the Old Gods will."_

_He nodded "I like the Old Gods more."_

_She smiled "So do I. When I was back in the Capital my father told me only to believe in the Warrior. I'm not sure why he told me that, it was probably because none of the other ones ever answered his prayers either."_

_The boy frowned "Mother, your father died, didn't he? He died just like mine did?"_

_Iseis sighed "Yes..." Her expression seemed to drop "I lost my father just like you lost yours. Only, I had a chance to get to know mine..." It was more that obvious the she wanted her son to know him more than anything, it was noticeable by the pain in her expression._

_The little boy, not understanding asked "How did he die? I want to know, mother."_

_"One day I'll tell you the real version, but some evil people didn't want him as the King anymore." She pursed her lips and tried to to him as simply as possible._

_The little boy just continued to look at her with his big blue eyes "Was it because he was a bad King?"_

_Iseis looked at him and said softly "No, he was a very good King. Only he made some people angry when he married me...It's my fault he's gone, I suppose." She looked down at her hands and Robb could see how hurt she was._

_She blamed herself, and that tore Robb apart. Iseis couldn't possibly blame herself for Robb's mistake. It was his fault that they were separated, not hers._

_"Do you wish you didn't marry him?" He didn't understand what he was asking, but to Iseis she caught her breath, and more tears welled in her eyes._

_She inhaled shakily, trying to keep it together for her son "Sometimes I wish I didn't, because then he would still be alive. But then I realize that if I didn't marry him, he wouldn't have given me you... And you're all that matters to me now." It was obvious in her voice how much she absolutely loved the boy, and Robb smiled as he watched the two._

_"Are you sad?" He asked her suddenly. Her face portrayed something like she didn't mean to let the boy know she was upset._

_But Iseis pursed her lips and shook her head "I was for a very long time, but not anymore."_

_"Good." The little boy flashed her a big grin, filled with small, white, baby teeth, "Because if you were I'd make you smile again."_

_Iseis laughed and took her son in a hug "I know you would." She said as the little boy wrapped his small arms around her neck._

_He rested his head on her shoulder, and held her tightly. Suddenly, the boys eyes caught on Robb, and Robb knew that even if Iseis couldn't see him, he could._

_"I love you so much." Iseis said and held him tightly, the boy's eyes still focused over her shoulder and on small boy smiled a big grin, and then waved softly to him over Iseis's shoulder._

Robb woke up after that, his face wet from his tears. His heart shuttered as he remembered it. He knew just by looking at him that the boy he saw would have been his son.

Robb wanted to cry even more thinking about it, and it left a desperate feeling in him to find Iseis as soon as he could.

He knew it was a dream, but it was so vivid and so real. And it broke his heart even more into tiny prices. Because it further reminded him that he wasn't with Iseis, and that she had lost their child. He didn't even know if she was alright, or where she was or if he was ever going to see her again.

Robb told himself over and over and over that he would find Iseis. But for the first time he feared that he wouldn't, and that he would live the remainder of his life without her. He couldn't live without her, he absolutely couldn't. If he did not ever find her he would be ruined beyond repair and all that would be left would be broken fragments of the person he once was.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, so it wasn't my best chapter. Oh well. I promise the next one will be better.<strong>

**Next chapter: I'm not exactly sure what I want to do... I had a couple chapter planned out but now I want to change it. What I think I'm going to do though is set an entire chapter on Robb's P.O.V. and how he's handling the news and what not.**

**Stay golden,**

**-Amelia**

**Also, I have have mentioned this a few times, (okay, more than a few) but it would really make me happy if you all were to follow, favourite, and leave a review :) **


	54. No Longer The King

**Woah! What's this? Two updates less than in 24 hours? Hell yeah! I decided to provide this chapter a little earlier than what I was anticipating, hopefully fast updates like this will become more of a common occurrence.**

**Just so people know, just because I said that I'm getting bored with this story, it doesn't necessarily mean I won't finish it. I'll finish it for sure! So you don't have to worry. It's just when I take longer than a year to complete something, I begin to run a bit dry and want to work on something else.**

**Thank-you Hanna (guest), Saint River, The Cynical Nerd, DarylDixon'sLover, darkwolf76, CLTex, Ally-Kat-Jones, Naruhina1519, ZabuzasGirl, Carley (guest), and fairydaisy777 for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 53<em>

Robb used to love staying in bed in the mornings. He used to love putting a halt on his day, just to spend it cuddling with Iseis and keeping her close. It was back before everything awful happened, and back when everything was alright. He would give anything to be able to get out of bed now, and to be able to get up and regain his strength. But still it was a slow process towards recovery.

He remembered one particular time when they spent the morning in bed, and she just couldn't keep a smile off of her face, and remembering that, it made him miss her even more.

_Robb felt gentle kisses on his face, going from his cheeks, to his forehead, to his eyelids, and nose, and down to his lips and chin. He smiled slightly as the woman beside him in his bed continued to press her lips ever so softly all over his skin._

_"Robb," She whispered quietly._

_He groaned and turned over so he was lying on his stomach, and he buried his face in the pillow. Iseis chuckled and bit his earlobe lightly and whispered again "Robb, wake up love."_

_He groaned again and turned on his side, so his back was facing her. He sighed, trying to fall asleep again. She had kept him up most of the night since she was restless. By the time they had finished the night before Robb had practically fell asleep on top of her after he climaxed. But as Iseis insisted on another round, he fell over beside her, snoring soundly._

_One thing he loved but at the same time kind of disliked (although he would never admit it out loud) was how horny she was form her pregnancy. Robb loved making love to her, but it had begun to get to the point it was depriving him of sleep, and also he could barely ever get anything done. It has taken him almost two hours to respond to a couple letters the day previously, because he always ended up right back in bed._

_Robb felt more little kisses on his shoulder, and he smiled slightly as it tickled him. He heard Iseis call his name again and he groaned once more, and groggily said "No, let me sleep."_

_He felt her get up on the bed and stand over him, her feet on either side of his body and she began jumping on the mattress, "Robb wake up! Wake up!" She laughed and bounced up and down above him._

_"Alright, alright!" He smiled and turned over so he was facing her "I'm up,"_

_He saw her smiling above him, her hair slightly falling out of its braid she put in before she fell asleep the night before. She had on a cream coloured nightdress that was slightly see through, and her eyes were bright, obviously showing how happy she was._

_Some sunlight shone through the flaps of the tent, blinding him momentarily, but they eventually adjusted."I'm up," he insisted "Now what do you want?"_

_She frowned "I only wanted to get up and start our day. After all, it's past breakfast and I believe the King should not spend the entire morning sleeping away."_

_Robb groaned and looked up at her "The King is declaring a day off. He wants to spend it sleeping and spending time with his beautiful Queen."_

_Iseis smiled "Well then, I suppose I should alert someone of the Kings plans then."_

_Robb smirked "Or," He quickly grabbed her by the legs, causing her to yelp and fall down above him, her legs on either side of his body and she was giggling "You could just stay here with me?"_

_She bit her lip playfully "I suppose I could do that. If you want me to, that is."_

_"I want you to." He nodded and he saw her smile grow even wider._

_"Good," She whispered and then leaned into kiss him. His hands attached themselves to her waist, and hers roamed his chest, feeling the muscles underneath. Their mouths opened as they kissed passionately, and Robb's tongue slid into her mouth._

_He felt her arms drift up to wrap around his neck and he felt their bodies coming closer together and she licked his teeth as their mouths continued to clash and the heat between the two grew. He felt his heart race as she bit him slightly and pulled at his bottom lip and his hands continued to drift elsewhere on her body, resting on her behind._

_Suddenly they both pulled away though, and once again she had a smile on her face "And why are you in such a good mood this morning?" He chuckled, noticing how smiley and giddy she was, "Good fuck last night?"_

_She laughed and rolled onto the bed beside him "Incredible actually. I believe the entire camp heard me scream for my husband."_

_Robb chuckled "That must have made it incredibly awkward for your husband's lady mother who is staying in the tent two down from yours."_

_Iseis blushed "It's not like she doesn't know what we do. Besides, her son is a man grown and it's in his right to take his wife to his bed..."_

_Robb chuckled "Your husband must perform well if he can make you scream so loudly."_

_Iseis smirked "Well, he certainly can. I don't believe there is another man in Westeros who can affect me like he does."_

_"He seems like quite a catch." Robb was having a good time as she inflated his ego, and he wasn't about to stop her now._

_She continued to giggle and smirk as they faced each other on the bed "He is, I am very much in love with him."_

_Robb smiled "And he is very much in love with you too."_

_Her smiled grew and it made his heart race more seeing it. He leaned in as she continued smiling and their lips clashed again. He wasn't able to kiss her properly, given the fact they were grinning too much during the kiss, but he didn't mind._

_She pulled away so she could stretch on the bed and turn to him "Your son or daughter is restless today." Iseis explained_

_Robb raised his eyebrows "Is it?"_

_"Mhhhm," she nodded "I can feel it moving inside of me."_

_It was still too early for Robb to feel anything, given the fact she wasn't that far along yet. But she said the babe was getting stronger and soon enough they would be able to feel it kick from the outside._

_Robb placed his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. Her eyes fluttered close when he did that and her lips played up in a small grin "It likes that," She said quietly_

_"Does it? What do you feel?" He wanted to know what his pup was doing inside her, and if it knew his touch._

_"It's like a flutter inside of me," She tried to explain "Almost like it's just kind of pressing up against your hand."_

_"Gods, I can't wait to meet it." Robb wanted to be a father more than anything. He didn't used to, back when he was a younger man and he and Iseis weren't married. In fact, the idea of children scared him. But as soon as he met her in Winterfell and year prior, he knew he wanted her to be the one to give him his children._

_He wanted them with her, more than anything. He already loved his son or daughter, and they had not even met yet. He couldn't wait until it took its first breath and he met it for the first time._

_"Neither can I," She agreed "I suppose we should come up with a name soon. We can't call it 'Baby Stark' or 'Pup', once it's born."_

_Robb sighed, whenever he and Iseis tried to pick a name they just ended up arguing "I still like Lyanna for a girl."_

_"Robb, you know why I can't name her that."_

_"I know," he huffed "But I'm still hoping I can convince you otherwise."_

_She bit her lip and then said "I like Ruby for a girl."_

_Robb cringed "Ruby? We are not naming her Ruby."_

_"Why not?" She demanded_

_"Because I just don't like it," He wasn't fond of the name for some reason. "What about Eliane?"_

_She shook her head and sighed "No, not that one."_

_"Olivia?"_

_"Oh no! One of my father's whore's name was Olivia. I used to see her around the Keep and I hated her."_

_Robb nodded "Alright, Olivia is out of the question."_

_Iseis said hesitantly "What about Kathryn? We could call her Kat for short in honour of your mother?"_

_"Wouldn't it be confusing if there's at Kat and another Cat running around Winterfell?" Robb pinched the bridge of his nose "Alright, let's put the girls names away for awhile. What about boys?"_

_"Cailyn?"_

_Robb frowned "Like Moat Cailyn? No."_

_Iseis frowned "Why not? It's where you took me prisoner and after we fell in love."_

_"Because it's an awful place." Robb cringed thinking about it, and then sighed "Let's just save the names for another time?"_

_She pursed her lips together "Alright. But we'll pick one soon? Won't we?"_

_Robb kissed her nose gently "Yes, of course."_

_She raised her eyebrows "And it'll be one that I like too, right? We have to pick one that we both agree on."_

_Robb nodded "Whatever makes you happy."_

_She smiled again and kissed his cheek "I'll hold you to that."_

_The truth was, Robb probably would end up agreeing to Ruby or Cailyn or Olivia, because if Iseis liked it and it made her smile, he would do it._

That's all he wanted was to make her happy. And he would do whatever it took to ensure that and keep her smiling.

Robb remembered that, and how happy he had been with her. All he wanted was to get out of bed and gain his strength. He wanted to find her again and make her smile and laugh, just like he used to. Good gods, he missed her, and he missed all the joy she caused in him.

For weeks he had laid in bed, but it seemed like it was months until Robb was able to get on his feet. By the time he was able to sit up by himself it was over two weeks that he had been lying there. Finally he was able to walk, but not without the held of a walking stick, and he could barely move ten feet without without collapsing or almost passing out.

Robb collapsed on a chair in a heap, groaning in frustration when he couldn't walk as far as he wanted. Olyvar was sitting there, trying to read a book.

"Just relax, you're already healing quite fast, just let nature take it's course."

"Not fast enough," Robb wiped sweat from his brow

"What's the hurry anyway?" He asked carelessly but after seeing Robb's anger in his eyes, Olyvar wished he didn't ask.

"What's the hurry? My sister is being held hostage! My mother was murdered, I barely escaped for my life. My army has been decimated and I don't even know if my wife is alive... And you ask my what's the hurry? I need to regather my men!"

"I wouldn't do that," Olyvar picked something out of his teeth "If you were to regather men, there would be a pretty price on your head if word got around you were still alive and kicking about. Probably 20,000 gold dragons of you were brought dead, 40,000 of you were taken alive."

"Does your grandfather even have that much?" Robb wondered, knowing surely they didn't.

"No, but I'm sure Tywin Lannister does. My grandfather will have to tell him eventually, and I'm sure he'll eagerly double the price. After all, you're a fairly important man, and one they desperately want killed."

"All I wanted was my family back," Robb shook his head and clasped his hands together "I didn't want to be King, and now I'm paying the price for it."

Suddenly the door burst open and Robb was on his feet as quickly as he could manage, a longswords in hand, even though it was impossibly heavy and he could barely hold it.

He was surprised when he saw it was only a woman there, looking as shocked as him.

"Relax, it's only Matilde," Olyvar said assuringly.

Robb was still weary though, there was something about her that didn't look right, like she was untrustworthy.

"The whore that's helping us?" Robb asked, turning back to his old squire.

"Yes," She answered for herself, "Though I'm not sure why. I hate it when men wave their swords in my face," Robb was sure she meant something sexual but he chose to take it literally and he sat back down, wincing when he dropped the sword.

"So you're the King in the North?" She asked him, a small smile playing on her pink lips.

Matilde wasn't exactly what Robb was expecting. He didn't expect her to be well... as pretty as she was. She was short, much shorter than Iseis, and she had more curves hidden under her whores dress as well. Her hair was long and honey blonde and in ringlet curls, and she had an innocent looking face, although it was clear she was far from. What caught Robb most off guard wasn't the size of her breasts, which was what he supposed most men noticed when they saw her, but instead it was her eyes. They were a dark brown amber colour that reminded him of summer. But there was no warmth in them, not like in Iseis's eyes. There was something in them that told Robb that she was only helping them for her personal gain, and not from the good of her heart.

"Nice to meet you," Robb nodded to her.

"Oh, we already met," She assured him, smirking "Only you were unconscious... I helped change you into your clothes," She winked,

"Matilde, why are you here?" Olyvar groaned "Besides to seduce Robb? He's a married man, you know."

"Married men fuck me all the time. Vows don't mean anything these days,"

"Clearly," Robb scoffed. After all, Walder Frey said a vow to support him, and instead stabbed him in the back. But then again, Robb vowed to wed one of his daughters. He supposed that she was right, vows really didn't mean anything anymore.

"Speaking of your little wifey," Matilde turned to Robb "I have news of her."

"You do?" Olyvar perked up, almost sounding too happy to hear of Robb's wife.

"Tell me," Robb nodded, his heart pumping in his chest.

"There was a man that came to my bed yesterday. I have no idea who he was, only that he came from King's Landing and he paid... quite generously. Anyway, he got drunk very quickly, and every woman knows that when a man is drunk and happy he will spill out his entire heart." She sat down across from Olyvar and Robb "King Joffrey's dead."

"Joffrey's dead?" Robb asked in shock. "How?!" He was not expecting hear that news, it was the last thing he had hoped to hear.

"Poisoned at his own wedding. Apparently the Frey's aren't the only people who can kill someone at a wedding. Tyrion the Imp has been changed,"

"No," Robb shook his head "It wasn't Tyrion. Iseis knew Tyrion, she told me about him countless times. He's not a kinkiller."

"Mace Tyrell, Tywin Lannister, and Oberyn Martell are judging,"

It took all Robb had not to snort and roll his eyes "So the verdict is already decided then."

"From what I have heard, your sister has fled the Capital as well."

Robb's eyes widened when he heard that, and Joffrey's death and Sansa's freedom was the first good news he's heard in awhile. He couldn't believe the luck he was having. Sansa was free, and once Robb was well enough he would find both her and Iseis. It was so good to hear of Sansa's escape, and Robb was happy she was able to hear she was free from her torment. "And what of Iseis?" What was concerning her kept pressing in the back of his brain, and he needed to know what was the news regarding her.

"There's been a lot of talk about her. They say she's as mad as Aerys, that she tried to kill herself, and that she's insane. No one will go near her, not after she stabbed one of the maids with a fork after they tried to force her to eat."

Robb's heart sunk hearing the news. His eyes suddenly filled with tears as he thought of Iseis alone and afraid, her mind deteriorating as she went insane.

"There's more," Matilde said with almost a sadness in her voice, as though she was sorry to tell him "Iseis has been given to Roose Bolton's bastard, Ramsey, as a bride... They rode in just yesterday morning."

Robb couldn't believe it. His heart felt as though it had been shattered in his chest. His hands curled up into fists and he suddenly wanted to punch something. His nails dug into his palms hard enough to draw blood. He couldn't believe Iseis was so close, that she rode through the Twins just the day before.

"We need to go after them," He said, determined."I need to go after her!" Robb restated, correcting himself

"You can't," Olyvar paced and shook his head.

"I'm going after her!" Robb shouted, his anger getting the best of him. He would not let that bastard hurt his wife.

"I know," Olyvar nodded "But you can't. You can't even walk, let alone ride and swing a sword... And... And if what Matilde said is true, and Iseis really has gone mad... She's not the same, maybe it's better to just forget about her?"

Robb saw red cloud his vision and suddenly anger washed over him. "She's my wife! You think I'm going to let the woman I love become the plaything for a sick sadist like Ramsey Snow? You think I'm going to let her marry the son of the man who stabbed me in the chest?! She probably thinks she's marrying her husband's murder's son!"

"If you keep yelling someone will hear us!" Matilde said in a pissed off tone, gritting her teeth as her arms were crossed against her chest.

"Fuck hiding!" Robb stood up and angrily knocked over the pitcher on the table in front of him, sending it shattering on the ground.

He gripped the table hard to keep himself standing upright, and his knuckles began to turn white. The pain he felt was indescribable, not even losing his father could compare to this.

"I'm going after her!" Robb said determine "I don't care if I can't walk or fight. I don't care I have to crawl in order to get to Iseis, I'm saving her!"

"She's only a woman," Matilde rolled her eyes "You can find a million more to stuff your cock inside."

His anger boiled up in his until he saw even red everywhere and suddenly he wanted blood. Who did this fucking whore think she was? Robb was so sure he was about to ring her neck but Olyvar jumped up and stopped him.

"She didn't mean it like that... Just sit down, and we'll think this through." He said calmly.

Robb breathed in angrily before sitting back down and glaring at Matilde with hate in his eyes. Olyvar looked at Robb with a sorry expression, and Robb notice how he stopped him like Jon used to stop him from fighting Theon.

"She's not just a woman," Robb explained to both of them "Iseis is more than that... She's the most gentle, smart, beautiful, kind, and intelligent person I have ever met. I love her, I would do anything just to make are she was safe, and to see her again and make her smile. That's all that matters now. She's all the matters, and she's all I have." Robb's voice caught as he spoke and he looked down at the table to try to keep himself from crying

"We'll get her eventually," Olyvar swore.

"We need to get her now, before it's too late! The Dreadfort is an easy ride from here, and if they're moving quickly they can make it in a week. That's too far me, we need to go now!"

"Robb," Olyvar sighed "You aren't strong enough. I don't even know how to swing a sword. Hell, the only one who's good for anything is Matilde! And what's she going to do to them, flash her tits?"

"Hey!" Matilde exclaimed offendedly "I do have some self respect!...And besides, I wouldn't flash my tits at them unless they paid."

Olyvar turned back to Robb "I'm sorry, but we can't get her yet... Besides, even if we did get her what would you do? You can't just march back in here, everyone will be looking for you two and this is the only crossing,"

"I could take her North, to the Wall. My brother Jon Snow is there."

"And Alliser Throne will hand you over when the Dreadfort army is at his doorstep."

Robb sighed frustratedly and looked back down at his hands before glaring back at Olyvar "Then I'd take her across the Narrow Sea,"

He scoffed "And give up everything? Just like that? What about the North? What about your family? I thought you wanted to avenge them!"

"Tommen is on the throne now, what am I supposed to do? I have no army! I have nothing!" Robb took a wine goblet and downed the whole thing quickly before giving Olyvar and Matilde a sour look "Maybe in a few years I'll come back, if I still care. The Kingdom will be in good hands if Tommen is how Iseis described."

"You'd give everything up like that?" A look of disbelief was on Olyvar's face "But you're the King!"

"Not anymore," Robb put his goblet down on the table, seeing his reflection in it's shining back at him trough the metal. The sad thing was that he barely recognized his reflection, the person staring back at him was a stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm hoping I redeemed myself from the awfulness of the last chapter. I'm really liking these fast updates, so I'll try to do one again really soon!<strong>

**Next chapter: Iseis at the Dreadfort! Plus, my first attempts to writing Ramsey.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Please follow, favourite, and review and I'll update faster! :)**


	55. The Price of Victory

**Yay! Over 600 reviews! Thank-you Stylin'Fire, Naruhina1519, darkwolf76, The Cynical Nerd, Enjolras123, Deiron Lionheart (guest), lovinurbuks, Saint River, Tarias, CLTex, Carley (guest), ZabuzasGirl, and DarylDixon'sLover, for your reviews!**

**I actually loved writing this chapter! Hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 54<em>

Iseis felt no comfort in the cold of the North as they traveled to the Dreadfort. She feared it, knowing she would die there, far away from anyone who would give a damn about her.

The only company Iseis had was the men of the Dreadfort who accompanied Roose Bolton, and Iseis's own personal guard. It was filled by unfamiliar faces expect for one; Aries Roth. Iseis found herself wondering who her Uncle Jaime's inside man was, and if Aries was the one who was intended to help her escape.

Gods, she hoped not. She couldn't stand the man.

Her entire ride was miserable and Roose Bolton made sure to keep her close. She had spat insults and threats to him the entire time they rode and eventually one day he had grown sick of her and had her gaged. Iseis of course, did not appreciate that; and it continued to make her even more miserable.

When they arrived at the Twins to pick up Lady Walda, Roose Bolton's new wife, Iseis had been fuelled with hate from the very moment they stepped foot there.

_She still remembered Walder Frey's smug face. Had she been able to get within three feet of him, he would have been sorry. She would have ripped out his godsdamn esophagus with her bare hands if she had gotten the chance. But she never did, Roose Bolton had stopped her from going anywhere near him._

_Walder Frey stood there looking smug and vicious, a smirk playing in his gross old lips. A new woman was seated in his lap and she looked even younger than the last._

_"You seemed much more lively when you last here, Your Grace," He cackled "Oh, is it still 'Your Grace'? I suppose it isn't now." Suddenly his smirk even grew as he saw Iseis's unwavering glare. Surely, if looks could kill, Walder Frey would have already been dead. "Come now girl, don't give me that look. After all, it's not my fault that your lover rots in the ground... Not completely, anyway. If our young Lord Robb kept his cock in his pants instead of in your cunt, none of this would have ever happened. Did you happen to notice my new choice of decoration?" Walder Frey asked her and pointed to the wolf head above his chair, hanging from a mantle, which Iseis knew was Grey Wind "It's too bad you were not here earlier. I would have hung your husband's body with the wolf head still attached to it instead." He cackled._

_Iseis's jaw hardened as her hands wrapped around a meat knife that was sitting on the table next to a plate of food. She began walking towards Walder Frey but Roose Bolton grabbed her hard by the arm, causing her to stop._

_"No, you don't," He shook his head and tsked disappointedly "Where are your manners? We wouldn't want you to kill out most gracious host, would we?" Roose spoke to her like a small child, and took the knife out of her hand like it was a toy she wasn't allowed to play with._

_"Fuck. You." Iseis spat at him_

_Roose glared and pulled her in closer "I had wished you would show me more respect. You will be punished later for that. After all, you are no longer your mother's, and I may do as I wish to you. You are mine now, Iseis. You are in my territory; you would do well to remember that."_

And she was punished for her lack of respect. Roose had hit her so hard once they were out of sight that Iseis had almost seen stars. There was a dark purple mark on her cheek the next morning, but Roose had Walda care for it. He didn't want Iseis looking ugly for Ramsay; he said she already looked ugly enough without her long hair, and because her stomach was growing bigger with child. Iseis was already seven months along, meaning she only had two more to go.

But now Iseis was there, in the Dreadfort, and it had been the moment she was terrified of ever since she had heard the news.

She sat on her horse in the courtyard out the dreary place which frightened her more than she thought. As everyone else dismounted she did as well, but not before a figure entered the courtyard, walking as though they owned the place.

Iseis knew who it was of course, but she didn't want to think about it.

Roose Bolton stood there talking to Ramsay as he introduced him to Walda, and Ramsay addressed her as "mother" and kissed her on the cheek.

Iseis finally had a good look at him. He could have been what some girls would have considered 'handsome', but Iseis didn't see it. He had a strong jawline that was linked with facial hair. His cheek bones were distinct and his hair was dark as night. But it was his eyes that unnerved Iseis, they were cold an unforgiving. Iseis had seen eyes like that on someone else: Joffrey. It was the eyes of a very, very, sick and twisted person.

"And is that who I think it is?" His smile made her want to cower in fear, and he looked directly at her.

"Iseis," Roose nodded her over. At first Iseis refused to move, but then she realized it was useless and would inevitably only cause her to have another bruise grace her face, or worse.

Iseis walked over, making sure to keep her head held high and her back straight. She walked like she was still a Queen; not giving anyone the ability to question who she was.

"Ramsay, this is Iseis Baratheon."

"Stark," She growled

"Not for long," Ramsay smirked "Soon you will take on my name." He frowned and turned to his father though "I thought she would be prettier. I thought I would get the woman who had songs sung about about her from here to Dorne. Not this sad looking little _thing_... " He was not impressed with her appearance apparently. "And she's pregnant?"

"With Robb Stark's child." Roose confirmed

Ramsay's face uplifted into a wicked smile "Well," He licked his lips and looked at her as though he had won a new prize "That certainly changes things, doesn't it?"

"You will not wed until she's had the child and is able to take a man to her bed again after she births it. My hopes it will be before the year is up."

"I don't see why we have to wait so long, but very well. If you insist, father." It was clear Ramsay was a kiss-up with it came to pleasing Roose. He obviously wanted to be on his good side so there would be hopes of him one day being named heir of the Dreadfort.

Roose turned to one of his men and ordered, "See that the horses are fed and watered down, and take Lady Walda and Lady Iseis to their chambers."

Iseis glared at Ramsay, her husband-to-be, before a man grabbed her elbow and pulled her away with Lady Walda following as well. As Iseis walked away she turned back and saw Ramsay's eyes following her, he gave her a twisted smile and waved and suddenly Iseis wanted to vomit.

She was taken into the dark keep, barely any light found it's way in, and Lady Walda hobbled along beside Iseis while they both followed the man showing them to their chambers.

"It's all very exciting, isn't it? We'll be family soon, and you're the Princess!" Lady Walda chirped happily "I hope we'll become great friends!"

Iseis almost reeled back in disgust and she snarled, putting her hand on Walda's arm and stopping her harshly "Listen to me very clearly," She hissed "We are not friends, we _never_ will be friends! Your father helped murder my husband!"

"But you'll have a new husband soon," Iseis was suddenly sure that she was not the sharpest sword in the armoury "Everything will be alright," Walda smiled

"I will be sleeping next to the person who's father stabbed the man I was in love with through the heart..." Iseis stated "Do you not see I am a prisoner? Everything will not be alright! And you're just as dumb as the rest of your weaselly faced Freys if you think so." Iseis turned away from Walda's hurt expression and caught up to the man who was stopped waiting for them. He had an amused expression on his face, and Iseis guessed he liked seeing Iseis having a go at Walda.

As Iseis turned around she saw Walda's upset expression and she realized she was being a bit harsh. Perhaps having one friend in this place was better then having none. And besides, the poor girl was being forced to endure Roose Bolton as well.

Iseis would perhaps make good with her eventually, but the idea that her father helped devise the murder of Robb was still too much for Iseis to forget.

"Lady Iseis," the man said and opened the door to her on the right "Your chambers."

Iseis walked in and immediately slammed the door, wanting to be left alone so she could cry without people seeing her.

She looked around the room and saw how small it was. Her chambers in King's Landing was easily seven times as big as this one. This room wouldn't even have been fit to be a closet in the Red Keep. The room she shared with Robb in Riverun was easily five times larger than this one as well.

Iseis looked around and saw that the view from the window wasn't that bad, it overlooked a hill and it faced North, towards Winterfell. It gave Iseis some comfort to know that if she continued riding that direction for while she would be free and safe. She would be in the place that she first met the Starks, the first time she met Robb.

She didn't believe it was love at first sight, but it was something else. It was infatuation at first sight more likely. After all, she did not know Robb yet, so how could she possibly love him?

But by the gods, she had grown to love him. Even now that he was gone she still loved him. He was her other half of her, the part that made her complete. Without him she wasn't exactly sure who she was. Iseis was sad, and angry, crazed with grief, she almost always felt like a storm of rage was inside of her. For the first time Iseis realized just how much like her father she was. '_Our is the fury_' was their words, and fury was inside of her and it grew every moment she was alone. But that was not the only thing that grew, she wanted revenge, she wanted to kill those who wronged her. A monster grew inside of her, and she knew why Joffrey liked hurting people so much, it took away the pain. She knew people called her as mad as Aerys, and she knew it was true.

She had become someone else since Robb had died. Iseis had become a shadow. She was nothing. Only a rotting and walking corpse of despair and darkness.

Iseis turned away from the window sadly, knowing that beyond the hill and miles away another life could have awaited her. A life where she woke up in Robb's arms every morning and kissed his face just as the sunlight did. A life where she would have seen his smile and heard him say that he loved her. A life where their children would have come bounding into their chambers and left with disgust as Robb kissed her again, knowing what their reactions would be like. She could have been so happy.

Then Iseis realized the Bolton's had placed her in this room on purpose, because they knew she would feel pain upon knowing Winterfell was so close and yet so far away.

Iseis wiped a tear off of her face as she turned and looked around the room once more and someone came barging in.

"Lord Bolton requests your presence,"

_You can tell Lord Bolton to go fuck himself_, Iseis wanted to say back. But instead she just nodded, she didn't have the energy to put up a fight.

So she followed the man through the strange keep down the stairs to another dark room, only to see a surprise was waiting there.

* * *

><p>"You sent terms to Balon Greyjoy without my consent?" Roose Bolton glared at his bastard son as he addressed him on his faults.<p>

"You made me acting lord of the Dreadfort. I acted." Ramsay defended himself

Roose looked down at him like he was on a child getting a scolding. That made Ramsay's anger boil inside of him. His father never thought he was capable of doing anything, that was why he hadn't officially named him a Bolton. "I had to smuggle myself into my own lands thanks to the Greyjoys. I needed him whole."

"Theon was our enemy! But Reek? Reek will never betray us." Ramsay said all too surely. He had broken the Iron Islander, he knew he was not about to betray his master.

"I place far too much trust in you." He looked at Theon Greyjoy, or rather what was left of him, a broken and sad pitiful creature, and back to his son. Roose wondered what had happened to the boy. He himself was not known for his mercy or his kindness, he had his share in torture and mutilating, but he never went as far as Ramsay.

Just then, all the men's gaze was directed to the woman entering the room. Iseis walked in, her head held higher than when she first arrived.

She immediately spotted Theon and her heart pounded in her chest. He looked at her and his face dropped, his eyes settling to the floor. Clearly, he was just as surprised as Iseis was, but he showed no obvious signs of it.

"Theon?" Iseis said in almost relief. She didn't know if she wanted to strangle him for what he did to Bran and Rickon, or hug him for being the only familiar person to her in this awful keep. He looked so different than she remembered... Almost fragile and docile.

"Ise-" He started to say her name but he looked down at the ground and hen back at Ramsay. Iseis looked at the scene confused as Theon stopped half-way saying her name.

"Go on Reek, you may speak to her."

Theon's poor broken eyes directed upon her, and Iseis noticed that he shook like a leaf and trembled "I-Iseis... W-what are you d-d-doing here?" He stuttered likes frightened child. His eyes were scared as they looked at her. He noted she was pregnant and Iseis could see the questions developing in his brain, only he did not voice them.

"I could ask you the same thing," Her hateful gaze shot to Ramsay, then to Roose "But I think I already know the answer."

"Well, I am still looking for an answer!... Ramsay, explain." Roose ordered

Ramsay looked to Theon and spoke "Reek, how could you let me stand before my own father unshaven? It's disrespectful."

"Sorry my lord." Theon said quietly and timidly. He refused to look anyone in the eye.

Ramsay ordered "Give him the razor."

Iseis saw that Theon was not the same as he was. It was like he was broken. He wasn't the man who she met in Winterfell, the one who teased her and Robb endlessly. She remembered how they spun around laughing and dancing in the hall, Robb's jealous eyes watching them.

This was not that man. _This_... This was not Theon.

"Go on Reek, a nice close father and Iseis where are Bran and Rickon Stark." Ramsay said as he sat down in a chair and Theon put shaving cream on his face and got a razor. The blade ran across his skin, making no cuts or even the slightest scratch as Theon shaved the facial hair off of Ramsay.

"I don't know my lord." Theon answered much to Iseis's surprised.

"You murdered them and displayed their corpses in Winterfell ." Roose answered. Iseis watched, knowing the truth suddenly. Theon didn't kill Bran and Rickon... He never could.

"Reek, did you murder the Stark boys?"

Why did Ramsay keep calling him Reek? What in Seven Hells was a 'Reek'?

"No my lord, only some farm boys."

Ramsay's face turned up in a slight grin "And crisped them so no one would know."

"Yes, my lord."

"The Starks have always ruled the North. When Iseis has her child and if Bran and Rickon are alive, the country will rally to their side, now that Robb Stark is gone... " Iseis took Ramsay's statement like a punch in the chest. She could see Theon did too. His eyes became wide, and she knew that he had not heard of Robb's death. Theon's razor stayed by Ramsay's throat, pushed up against it as his hands shook and tears formed in his eyes."Oh, that's right Reek...Robb Stark is dead. Sorry, I know he was like a brother to you. But my father put a knife through his heart. How do you feel about that?" Iseis felt tears form in her own eyes as as they mentioned Robb, she looked down at her hands and saw they were shaking she buried them in the skirt of her dress.

Theon said nothing and he finished shaving Ramsay, his razor could have easily been buried in his throat, but he did nothing. Suddenly, Iseis just wanted to curse at him and spit on the very ground he walked on. Why didn't he kill Ramsay? Did Robb not mean anything to him? The knife was pressed right there, right as his artery...

"And now that Robb Stark is dead," Ramsay stood up and wiped the last bit of shaving cream off his face with a cloth. He looked over to Iseis and smirked "I'm going to fuck his wife."

Theon's eyes shot up and looked at Iseis and back to Ramsay. Theon gripped the razor harder when he saw the tears in Iseis's eyes.

"How do you feel about that, Reek? Do you want me to fuck your dead best friends wife? Do you think she'll cry out to him? Scream for him? Or maybe she'll scream for you..." Ramsay's face turned to a smile "Do you think she will scream for you to go and save her as I take her repetitively on the wedding bed?" Ramsay's hand brushed Iseis's arm and she slapped his hand away. He only chuckled and looked as though her protesting only turned him on even more, "Will you be the one to go save her?"

Theon looked down and swallowed hard a lump that was forming in his throat, he shook and trembled and Iseis watched with fear and pity locked in her body "No...My lord," He whispered quietly

"No." Ramsay repeated and clasped his hands behind his back, a look of victory on his face "Because what are you?"

"I'm Reek," Theon whispered, barely audible

"Sorry? What was that?" Ramsay held his hand to his ear "We can't hear you!"

"I-I'm Reek!" Theon's voice broke as he said louder and closed his eyes, almost as though the loudness of his own voice scared him.

"Exactly," Ramsay nodded and then growled "You're Reek. And that's all you'll ever be."

Roose Bolton watched the scene with curiosity and amusement in his eyes as he stood silently. Iseis turned to Ramsay as her tears still held their place.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded

"I made him obedient," He assured her "It took some time, but I made him listen."

"You broke him!" Iseis spat "You hurt him and ruined him!"

"On your lover's orders!" Ramsay shot back "Who do you think gave me permission to torture Balon Greyjoy's son?"

Iseis paled in disbelief. No, Robb would never... No, he wouldn't let Ramsay Snow torture Theon.

"You'll lying!" Her voice broke "Robb would never..." She trailed off

"I guess while he was too busy sliding his cock inside of you and shooting his seed in your belly trying to get an heir, he forgot to mention the teeny tiny detail that he was having his 'best friend' tortured." Ramsay's smirk only grew.

Roose spoke up "I think that is quiet enough Ramsay, you do not need to upset your bride. She already is just a weak little thing."

Iseis's eyes shot from Ramsay to Roose and to Theon. Her anger radiated off of her and finally she turned around, knowing she would do something foolish if she stayed there a second longer. She began walking out of the hall to head back to her room, but it was obvious Ramsay wanted her to stay,

"I did not dismiss you!" He called after her. He wanted her to be under his thumb, but Iseis would not give him that pleasure.

Iseis stopped and turned around to look at him before scoffing "Do you really think I care?"

"I enjoy that you have spirit, my darling." Ramsay growled "Only we shall see how long that spirit lasts, once I begin to break and destroy it,"

His words frightened her, but Iseis did not let the fear she was feeling show. "Try your best, _bastard_." She hissed and challenged.

Ramsay moved to hit her or attack her, but Roose put his hand on his chest to stop him. Iseis stood up straighter and her own smirk appeared on her face. She turned around confidently, and walked out like she was still a queen.

She had won the first round. But she feared the price that would follow from the victory she gained. Ramsay terrified her more than she let on, and she could tell he wanted nothing more than to break her. She feared more than anything that he would cause her undoing, and only then would the price be payed for her defiance.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know why, but I really enjoyed writing Ramsay, and that scares me a little... But wow, I just love hating him. As you can tell, things are definitely heating up! Oh, and poor Theon... That was the saddest part to write about. Hopefully I captured his frightened and timid nature though.<strong>

**Next chapter: Robb's POV, and also we get to have a little look at what Ramsay is up to... There's obviously something sinister mulling up in his twisted brain, and you'll just have to see what it is.**

**Keep being amazing!**

**-Amelia**

**Please please follow, favourite, and review, and I'll update faster. :)**


	56. And So The Game Begins

**So I know I posted yesterday, but I really wanted to post again. Thanks Saint River, HermioneandMarcus, Enjolras123, The Cynical Nerd, Tarias, RosieHana, Stylin'Fire, darkwolf76, Naruhina1519, iShouldBeaDisneyPrincess, ZabuzasGirl, CLTex, Fangirl07, Daybreak96, DarylDixon'sLover , and the anonymous guests who left such lovely reviews.**

**I'm so glad I captured both Theon and Ramsay's characters rather accurately. Hopefully you all continue to think I'm doing a fairly good job with it.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 55<em>

Robb sat on the bed with his arms crossed, his eyes looking out the window of the room. He hadn't been outside in nearly two months, because he was still too weak to do anything, and he couldn't risk being caught.

Matilde sat across from him and just watched his blank expression, trying work him out and see what was on his mind. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him curiously

Robb looked back over to her as his daydream ended and he sighed deeply "I'm just working things out..."

"What kind of things?"

"Where I went wrong," He said and looked down at his hands "Why I failed at being a King and protecting my family...I never did anything wrong to deserve this. I wasn't a tyrant or cruel, I only wanted to help people...But I married the woman I loved and I suppose to, that's where I went wrong."

"It's a silly thing to want to kill someone over," She leaned back on her chair and crossed her legs "Even by my standards."

Robb exhaled deeply "And now because of it, my mother is dead, my home is burnt to the ground, my army has been destroyed, my sisters are lost, my brothers killed, my child murdered before it even took it's first breath, and my wife traded like an animal to Ramsay Snow."

"Perhaps he will be kind to her..." Matilde said gently, trying her best to console him. She wasn't usually a sympathetic person, but she felt like she had an obligation to try to make Robb feel slightly better.

Robb shook his head as his throat tightened and he looked back out the window "I know what kind of man he is. He'll abuse her and torture her, he may even kill her when she serves her purpose... It's what he did to his last wife. When Theon Greyjoy took my home, Roose Bolton urged me to allow his bastard to retake it from him. A few weeks later I received a raven asking for my permission to allow Ramsay to torture Theon. I'm sure he would have done it anyway without my permission, but I still allowed it... I allowed my childhood best friend to be tortured by that bastard..." The regret was obvious in his voice. Robb felt a shock go through his spine when he thought about it. He let someone be tortured, and not only that, but it was his best friend. Robb couldn't even bring himself to tell Iseis what he had done, because he knew what her reaction would be like. She would discover he wasn't the man she thought he was. And he was ashamed for what he did, and scared that he actually allowed such a thing.

"He killed your brothers." She reminded him.

"But is that still any excuse to torture someone? It makes me no better than Joffrey, or Ramsay, or the Freys!"

She said nothing, only listened to what he said and she still remained slumped in her chair. She only offered a brief smile, and the focused on the hangnail she was tearing at.

Robb studied her for a moment, and he realized she intrigued him. Why exactly was she helping? What could she hope to gain? "Why are you here?" Robb asked her suddenly, voicing his thoughts.

"Because this is my room, I'm allowed to be here." She scoffed

"No, I mean why are you here with us? Why are you helping us? You could get paid much more if you just handed us in to the Freys or the Lannisters."

Matilde pursed her lips and looked up to him "Because what good will gold get me?" She licked her lips to moisten them "If I stay here all I'll ever be known is a whore. I want to make a new life for myself somewhere." She was doing this to get out, she wanted to start over. She wanted a new life far off from the Twins.

Robb pursed his lips "If you don't want to be a whore why can't you just not take anymore men to your bed?"

"Because they'll still treat me like one," She sighed heavily and for the first time Robb noticed how sad she actually was. "It's funny just how many people are in this world, there's me... Sold to the whore house on my eleventh name-day. I lost my virginity when I was thirteen, and nobody gave a shit when I cried about it... Then there's your Princess, who the entire kingdom would go to rescue if she was traded to a whore house against her will... Such different lives..." She shook her head

Robb felt the need to defend her "Iseis had a harder life than you think,"

"Oh, I'm sure," Matilde laughed "It would be so difficult to live in the Red Keep and attend lessons and have people cater to your every need!"

Robb felt his jaw clenching "Her father was drunk, he whored himself to his death and publicly disrespected Iseis and her mother. He used to hit them— ,"

"So did my father," Matilde spoke "Who do you think was the one who sold me to the whore house?"

Robb continued though "And when her mother got the chance she sent Iseis away. She was captured by Roose Bolton and tortured. Her handmaiden, Laurel, who was her best friend, was raped until she died, and Iseis was forced to watch. Her sworn sword Sir Maxwell was skinned and flayed, then they hung him from a tree so she could see... She was then my prisoner and thing got better for her. We married and she was forced to betray her family for me. Her own brother sent a man to rape and kill her... Now she's all alone and scared, half loosing her mind and about to marry the son of the man who she thinks murdered her husband and unborn child. So you see? Don't pretend you know her story, because you clearly don't."

Matilde still didn't look like she cared "Well, she wouldn't have been in that mess if she hadn't betrayed her family and whored herself to you,"

Robb felt his blood begin to boil "That's rich coming from _you_,"

But before Matilde could open her mouth again the door burst open. Robb was about to get to his feet and grab his sword but he saw it was only Olyvar.

He looked to Robb and to Matilde and he went over and poured himself a goblet of wine before saying anything. He downed the entire cup in only a few short gulps and then looked back to the two.

"Iseis is already at the Dreadfort..." He exhaled deeply

Robb said nothing, he already expected she would be. It had been a week and a half since she crossed the Twins. Robb regretted nothing more than not riding out to save her, and ever since then he felt a burning in his chest.

"There's good news though," Olyvar continued "I've managed to buy four horses. If you're well enough in two weeks, we will try to make it North."

"And if I'm not well enough?" Robb questioned him

"Trust me," Olyvar raised his goblet again "Knowing you, you'll crawl to get to her if you have to..."

Robb smiled because it was true. Even if he wasn't well enough he would still leave in two weeks no matter what. It would be nice to get out of the stuffy room and go outside again. Robb had not stepped foot outside of the room since he had been attacked. He missed riding and hunting and sparring, he missed just being able to move around and do something other than lay on a bed.

"You should try to get comfortable swinging a sword again if you can," Olyvar urged Robb "Because you're the only one of us who can fight, and I'm sure the road will be dangerous."

"Do we have a story for those who ask?" Matilde wondered "I mean, you can't exactly go around calling yourselves Robb Stark and Olyvar Frey, you'll be caught."

"Oh. I haven't thought of that..." Olvar licked his lips but then an idea came to his mind "You and Robb are from the Riverlands, Matilde is a maid at Riverrun and Robb is apart of the Tully guard. You're married but don't want to be, because it was arranged. I'm Robb's brother, I'm joining the Night's Watch and you're accompanying me down there so you can say good-bye before I take the black."

Robb nodded in agreement, but he thought it was unbelievable that he and Olyvar could be brothers, they looked like absolute opposites. While Robb had dark auburn hair and blue eyes, Olyvar had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Matilde spoke up "Hopefully I'll be able to remember all that,"

"That won't be the hard part," Robb replied "The hardest part will be what to do when we get to the Dreadfort... Iseis will most likely be heavily guarded, it won't be easy for her to escape,"

But Robb would get her out eventually. He would get her out, or die trying. He wouldn't let her waste away in that place. He would save her, and he would never let her go again.

All he wanted was to have her back, to have her safe in his arms. He wanted to hold her so badly, and he wanted her to be with him.

What kept eating Robb up was that this was all his fault. Had he listened to Iseis's advice to stay away from the Twins, none of this would have ever happened. If only he had listened his mother would still be alive and Iseis would be with him, and their baby would still be alive in her womb as well.

Everytime Robb closed his eyes he could see the knife getting slammed into her stomach. He could hear her screaming for him as she fell to the ground, clutching her wound. Robb remembered how her blood poured out into his hands, and how she shook as he held her. He crawled over to her side, knowing her had to get to her. He wouldn't die leaving her alone and afraid, crying for him and begging him to make the pain stop and saying she couldn't breathe.

Robb was afraid that her wound wasn't meant to be fatal the moment he saw it. She was in pain, and it hit her womb, but it wouldn't kill her. But the two arrows in him would, and he feared what would become of her if he died.

And his fears came true. Robb didn't die, but Iseis was taken far away from him. To a place where she was scared, surrounded by the people who put the knife in her stomach.

But Robb was pulled out of his thoughts when realized Olyvar and Matilde looking and him with concerned expressions on their face. They must have known what he was thinking about, that he was thinking about what people were calling 'the Red Wedding'.

He took in a shaky breath and sat up as straight as he could, still peering at the people who wanted to help him.

"You have a look in your eyes of that of a man in pain," Matilde said quietly

"Well, I suppose it hurts a bit when you get stabbed in the chest." Robb tried to make the mood a bit lighter by joking slightly, just so they wouldn't suspect that he was thinking about all the awful things they were doing to the woman he was in love with.

"What was it like?" Olyvar asked him, looking up from the floor to ask his question "To see her like that..."

Robb's face fell and he wondered why Olyvar would ask that question, "Why would you want to know?"

"Iseis was always kind to me..." His eyes shifted forward and then back to the ground, almost like he was embarrassed. Robb always wondered why Olyvar seemed to favour his wife, and why he took a particular interest in her.

Robb didn't want to bring it up. He didn't want to think of Iseis, laying on the ground and a knife in her belly... Calling out for him. "You can't imagine what it feels like," Robb's throat tightened "I heard her scream and I turned around the see her impaled. She fell to the ground... I didn't even realize I was shot by the time I crawled to her. She held onto me so tightly and told me that she couldn't breathe. I've never felt so hopeless in my entire life; all I wanted to do was save her... But I couldn't."

When Robb was younger he fell into an icy lake. Before his father and Jon pulled him out, it seemed like Robb was under the ice for an eternity. His entire chest hurt and he could feel the magnitude of the icy water making it's way into his lungs. He felt trapped and useless while he was drowning. He felt the dark abyss caving in on him and that's what he felt when he looked at Iseis laying in her own blood.

He looked at both Matilde and Olyvar, and for once they were speechless, unable to form words to say to him. Olyvar only sighed and looked at Robb with empathy "I promise I'll do everything I can to get her back to you."'

* * *

><p>Theon Greyjoy, or Reek, as he had been known since his capture, came into Ramsay's study very meekly. His shoulders were shrunk and he shook lightly, almost as though he were cold.<p>

"My lord," He spoke from the door, his voice quiet

"Ah," A smile appeared on the bastard's face "Reek, have a seat."

Ramsay was never in his study. Theon was not sure exactly why he was there that moment in particular. He preferred spending time in his torture chambers than anywhere else.

"You called for me, my lord?" Theon slouched in the chair, looking at the floor, not meeting Ramsay's eye as he spoke.

"Yes, I did. I had matters to ask you about..."

"What matters, my lord?"

"As you know, Lady Iseis arrived three days ago... She has refused every offer I gave her to dine with me. She refuses to see Walda, or anyone else. She's barred herself in her room and doesn't speak to anyone." Ramsay was disspointed in his bride-to-be to say the least. When he heard his father was bringing him Iseis Stark, he expected to find the magnificent woman that ensnared Robb Stark and ultimately caused his untimely doom. But what he found was not what he expected. Her hair was short and her belly was round with another man's child. Her face must have been beautiful at one time, since she had attractive features... But she just seemed so dull and broken.

And Ramsay hated the fact she was with child. The child that was the heir to the North. The child of his enemy. And the child that was the product of true love. If it were up to Ramsay, he would cut the child out of her before she even birthed it... But he knew people would talk if he did. And no doubt people of the North would come to her aid.

"Perhaps she misses her home?" Theon suggested

Ramsay looked down at his nailbeds and kicked his feet up on his desk "Or perhaps she is just being... _Difficult_." If she was a whore he would have set the hounds on her already. But alas, she was not. "My father has forbidden me of causing her any permanent harm until we wed. I can't force her to do anything... You knew her before, yes? Theon knew her, didn't he Reek?"

"Yes, my lord." Theon's chest began to rise and fall with the mention of his name. He had grown to dislike that name because he associated it with punishment.

"Can you tell me about her?" Ramsay smiled larger, showing his white teeth

Theon swallowed a lump forming in his throat "There's not much to say, my lord."

"Tell me anyway, I want to know." He made a sound in the back of his throat that resembled a growl "I want to know everything about her..."

"She was the perfect lady back in Winterfell. All good behavior and manners, there wasn't much special about her to begin with."

That wasn't the answer Ramsay was looking for "Then what made Robb Stark so attracted to her?" What made her so irresistible that a Stark would forsake their honor? "Why did he marry her? Surely it couldn't have just been because he bed her before marriage and he took her as his wife to preserve her reputation..." There had to be something else. It wouldn't explain the love Stark had for her. It had to be because of something that happened in Winterfell that made him fall for her.

"She was beautiful, but uninteresting until he found her in the Winterfell library. He learned she spoke more than half a dozen languages and studied for years under some of the best professors around. I don't know what happened, but something clicked and she fascinated him... She just consumed his thoughts, and I had never seen him act the way he did before. I think he wanted to fix her." Theon did his best to explain without having his voice shake too badly.

Ramsay sounded surprised "Fix her?"

He nodded. His nod slightly jerky and awkward, "Yes. He wanted to show her what it was like living outside the Red Keep... She lived a very guarded life-style, and he wanted to give her freedom."

Ramsay almost snickered "Ironic, given that she was his prisoner later on."

"He never treated her like such. He treated her like she was a guest."

"All while he was fucking her," Ramsay said amused and his smile turned up even more and curiosity got the best of him. "Did you ever want her?"

"No, my lord." He answered all to quickly

Ramsay tsked and looked at Theon "Now, now, Reek...Tell me the truth. Don't make me beat it out of you."

Theon looked down, ashamed at himself. Because he did want Iseis. He would have never approached her or went after her, especially not since he overheard the plans Robert and Lord Stark made to betroth Iseis to Robb... But still, Iseis was a maiden and a very attractive one. And not to mention, she was the Princess. Every man wanted her from Dorne to the Free Cities.

"Yes, my lord." His voice did not even sound recognizable as he answered.

"Even when she was married?" Ramsay's sick sneer grew even more.

Theon swallowed again, it felt like his throat was closing in on itself, it took him awhile to answer this one "Yes, my lord."

"But no doubt Robb Stark would have had your head if you approached his wife..." Ramsay said to himself "He loved her didn't he? Love makes a man weak. That's why it was so easy for my father to put that knife through his chest," He watched Theon's reaction and saw how he winced when he mentioned his death "Did she ever want you? Was she not pleased with her husband's performances in bed?"

"No my lord, Iseis was a woman of honor. Even if she was displeased she wouldn't do anything..."

"Hmm," Ramsay hummed and then stood up and walked around his desk "Well that changes things. You see Reek, I want to have a little bit of fun with my new bride. I can't torture her physically, but my father said nothing about mentally. Do you think you could help me with that?"

Theon's pulse raced hearing that and his chest clenched. He didn't want to hurt Iseis. They didn't talk much when she was a prisoner, but in Winterfell they did, and he was quite fond of her. She didn't make as big of an impression on him as she did on Robb, but still Theon liked her. But he looked down and nodded, answering meekly "Yes, my lord."

Ramsay's sadistic nature was at it's peak, "Perfect," He hissed, a grim formed on his evil face. "And so the game can begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, that just gave me shivers writing that. Ew, Ramsay is so creepy. I love writing him though! Just because he definitely does hold back and there are no moral limits with him. Needless to say, he'll continue to get worse as the story carries on.<strong>

**Next chapter: Jaime's inside man makes an appearance, and Ramsay decided to give a little welcome home present to Iseis.**

**Until next time,**

**-Amelia**

**Please follow, favourite, and review! It means a lot. :)**


	57. Not Just a Victim

**So a couple days ago (on Feb. 9th), this story turned a year old! Thank-you all for supporting me and urging me to continue on. I cannot tell you how rewarding it is to have such fantastic readers such as yourselves. Thank-you Natya101, 24adrew, MinieJvV, Anna Katharyn, Contradicting contradictions, HermioneandMarcus, Daybreak96, Naruhina1519, Stylin'Fire, Carley (guest), The Cynical Nerd, lovinurbuks, sapphira1526grey, Enjolras123, Saint River, darkwolf76, CLTex, ZabuzasGirl, RosieHana, and DarylDixon'sLover for your reviews last chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 56<em>

Iseis was more than shocked to see Aries Roth enter her room, unannounced. Luckily, she had been changed and decent, but it still rattled her up.

"What are you doing!?" Iseis hissed as she stood up from her seat. She hated it when people came in unannounced. Not only was it rude, but it irked her beyond belief. "Get out!"

"Iseis, I'm here to help you," Aries promised "Your Uncle Jaime tasked me with helping you get away from this place."

"You?" Iseis scoffed. The boy was only a year older than her, just nineteen name-days old and a recent man grown. He seemed so young compared to what Robb was at twenty, even though only one year separated them. Clearly, wars and battles and the trails and tribulations of being a king matured Robb more than Iseis had realized.

Aries nodded "Yes, I can help," He promised "Your Uncle said I was a skilled swordsman, and I'm smart. I can get you out of here."

"Even if you were to get me out of here, where would we go?" She demanded, warning to know what he was thinking and his plan. She didn't believe he could do it, but if her Uncle Jaime thought so, that must count for something.

Aries sighed and looked around the room "I think you already know where you want to go. Don't you? You've known since the Capital."

Iseis crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I trust you?" She asked skeptically, "You could hand me back to my family, or back to the Bolton's. Perhaps even deliver me to the Freys." Iseis pursed her lips together, clearly she was hesitant and untrusting.

"My Queen, I swore an oath to protect House Baratheon. And maybe you don't cary that name, or think you're not part of that house because you're a Stark now... But you're the only trueborn child of the late King Robert. Iseis, I would follow you anywhere, and I'd give my life for you." Aries drew his sword and then kneeled, placing his sword on his knee "My sword is yours to command, my Queen,"

"Get up!" She hissed with no patience; it took all her strength to not roll her eyes at the theatrics of his actions. Aries was always one from dramatics. "I don't need grand gestures, I only need your reasons. What can you possibly gain from helping me?"

Aries suddenly blushed and he looked to the ground "I want nothing but your companionship. It's no secret that before you left and married Robb Stark, when I was a younger man I was infatuated with you..."

"Companionship?" Iseis rose her eyebrow "Is that it?" There was more to it, and she would have to find out what it was.

"Yes, but perhaps when need be, you can return a favour to me someday." Aries added

Iseis was naturally skeptical, mainly because she knew that people didn't just risk their lives for companionship. But what other choice did Iseis have other than to trust him? She didn't like the idea of striking a deal that she didn't know the conditions of, but she had no other option.

"Very well," She nodded "I believe you want to help. But know this, if you betray me I will cut your lying tongue out myself." Her voice hissed and her tone was like a deadly poison as she spoke her threatening words. Once again, she felt the beast in her chest want to rise out with viciousness and maliciousness. Her words were like a knife, and they cut as deep.

Aries nodded and his eyes looked sad. "You're different than you once were. You're so much colder than you were when we used to know each other. You were so quiet back then... Now? Not so much."

"I was a foolish child who lived in a bubble. I had not a taste of the real world, and no taste of the pain that came with experiencing it."

"You truly loved him, didn't you?" Aries voice was barely above a whisper.

She opened her mouth to shoot something back at him, to tell him to mind his own business. But she found her voice faltering, and a pain shot through her chest. She exhaled deeply and looked to the floor and she spoke sincerely with emotion apparent in her voice. "I loved him more than life itself. There would be nothing I wouldn't give, just to see him once more... I would trade my very soul for only one last second with him." She turned around to face her window so Aries wouldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

"You know, I would have given just about anything to hear you say that about me a long time ago." Aries admitted, and Iseis kept her back facing him, not wanting to turn around to see his expression. She didn't want to hear about his affections for her. She didn't care about them, and she didn't care about sparing his feelings. No one mattered anymore; and she felt nothing for anything except for the babe resting in her womb.

As she remained silent, she could hear his boots shuffle and the door close after he left. Iseis stood there with her heart heavier than before, and her head swimming. She pressed her hand to her stomach as she felt her baby kick and she took a deep breath.

She didn't know if she could trust Aries. But she had to take the risk or stay there in the Dreadfort and forever be Ramsay's slave and torture toy. As her babe kicked, she knew she would have to escape soon. She could birth it early and it would be killed. Iseis couldn't accept her child's murder, she would surely die of a broken heart if it was killed. And if she somehow survived, she would drift away into a state of madness and emptiness. This child was everything to her, and it was all that mattered.

"It's alright," Iseis whispered quietly to the bump of her stomach. It wouldn't stop kicking, just like it did sometime in the middle of the night. It would do it for what seemed like hours, until Robb would rest his head on her belly and speak to it softly. Only then would it stop once it heard his voice speak in soothing tones, like it knew his voice and who it belonged to.

Whenever Robb rode to battle Iseis would stay in the tent with Catelyn, or visit the injured men. But the entire time as every awful possibility of Robb getting hurt came to Iseis' mind, and anxiety ran through her body, the babe would kick and put up a fight inside her belly. It wouldn't stop until Robb came back and gently pressed kisses to her stomach, letting their pup know it's father was alright and safe.

Tears came to Iseis's eyes because she knew he wasn't here now. He would never do that again, all that was left was a distant memory of him.

Iseis couldn't take another minute of being trapped in the Dreadfort. She needed to get out soon. She had to escape before it was too late. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage, Iseis wondered if that was how Sansa felt. Perhaps that was why her mother called her Little Dove. Because she, like Iseis, was prisoner and surrounded by people who would sooner kill her than do anything else.

Iseis looked at the plate of food by her beside table. It was piled high with delicious looking items that made her mouth want to water but she didn't go anywhere near it. Her food never kept down anymore, and so she just chose not to eat. Since arriving to the Dreadfort, like in King's Landing, many people tried to force her to eat. But they soon gave up after she struggled so much and fought back. She knew she should eat something, for the sake of her babe, but after Aries' visit she couldn't make herself do it.

Suddenly, the door opened and she was back on her feet. She was surprised to see the one person standing there, who had not yet stepped foot into her room or even tried to talk to her since her first day.

Ramsay Snow stood there, peering down at her like he was a hawk, and she was the prey. He had his hands behind his back, clearly hiding something from her wandering gaze. She looked at him with a stoney glare and rose to her feet calmly, so she didn't feel quite so small.

"Lady Iseis," He bowed almost as though he was mocking her. "How are you this evening?"

"I would be better if you got out of my chambers," She replied icily.

Ramsay only tsked disapprovingly and walked around, "Now, is that any way to speak to your future husband? After all, I'm paying you this visit out of the kindness of my heart. I brought you a little gift."

"A gift?" Iseis asked cautiously. The last gift someone sent her, who hated her as much as Ramsay did, was an assassin that tried to kill her in Riverrun,

"Yes," He took it out from behind his back and placed it on her bed. Iseis walked over to it and saw it was furs, she ran her hand along it but stopped as soon as she felt it. She pulled her hand back suddenly once she recognized the feeling of it and she looked back at Ramsay.

"Wolf?" She asked

"Mhhm," His smirk grew. "Actually," He snapped his fingers like he came to a realization. "Now, I think about it... Oh! Silly me, it's not just regular wolf. It's Direwolf; and I believe your husband named it Grey Wind."

Iseis gasped and reeled her hand back like the fur had burned her. Tears filled her eyes again as she looked down at the fur, and saw it was indeed Grey Winds. It was the faithful animal's of Robb's closest companion and friend, and the two shared a connection Iseis could never understand.

Iseis never really liked the wolf all that much. He scared her, if she were to be perfectly honest. He was so big, and he acted like a rambunctious puppy around her. Robb assured it it was just because he liked her, but she wasn't so sure. However, she was eternally grateful to the wolf for keeping Robb safe. And obviously Robb cared for him, and so Iseis liked the wolf a little more with that in mind.

But seeing his skins, it damn well broke her heart to pieces. She wished more than anything Grey Wind was alive, just so she could have a part of Robb still. Suddenly, she wanted to be sick and she was glad she had nothing to eat all day. Her throat felt like it was closing with the ongoing terror she was feeling; all she could do was remain silent.

"It's a lovely curtesy from Walder Frey. Gods, I admire that man so much for all the contributions he's made to Westeros by slaughtering your husband. He was kind enough to give me these so I could gift them to you. Sorry about half of it missing, but it's because that half belonged to the head. Obviously, I couldn't very well get that, given that the head was sewn onto your wretched lover's body..." His smile made her want to vomit even more, and she realized he enjoyed toying with her.

Iseis looked at the furs and then back to Ramsay before gritting her teeth as she tried her hardest not to cry. "Does everyone in your family find pleasure in others pain?"

"Yes, pretty much." He didn't even deny it like Iseis thought he might.

"Take it away," She told him, not wanting his 'gift' anywhere near her bedchambers.

"Now, now, my love," Iseis cringed when he called her that. He said it with such spite; not like Robb, who filled it with endearment and adoration. "It's rude not to accept a gift."

"I don't want anything that you have to give me!" Iseis spat back at Ramsay hatefully.

But his sickening look that seemed plastered to his face only grew as he walked to the window. "You're going to be a difficult one, aren't you? When I heard of Iseis Baratheon, the wife of Robb Stark, and daughter of King Robert and Queen Cersei... I thought she would be a well-behaved timid little lady. But no, I can see that's not what you are. You're a little cunt, and nothing like I expected."

"And you're exactly what I expected."

"Am I? How so?"

"You're cruel. You enjoy the suffering of others. I knew exactly what you were as soon as I saw your eyes. My half-brother Joffrey had the same look; and I'm sure you've heard stories of him and his twisted mind."

"Ah, yes." Ramsay smiled "I won't pretend to be perfect. But I'll let you in on a little secret, love." He grabbed her by the back of her neck harshly, and forced her to look at him. "This look in my eyes?... It's not one Joffrey had. Joffrey had other's do his dirty work for him. He's never looked into a man's eye and saw the life leave his body as he stabbed him further into the chest. No, Joffrey used far range weapons, like the pussy he was. This is the look of a true killer, you see.. It's the same look your father had, that Ned Stark, your Uncle Jaime, and you're bloody husband had...They're the real monsters."

"They didn't enjoy killing!" Although her father truly did, but Iseis wasn't about to admit that.

"Everyone enjoys killing. And if they say otherwise then they're lying... That's why I'm different. I'll never lie to you, Iseis." He brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek but she smacked his hand away. Ramsay only exhaled frustratedly at her refusal "Which is why I should say that just like you, I was married once as well."

"You were?" Iseis asked in surprise, wondering who in the Seven Realms would marry Ramsay Snow, the bastard of the Dreadfort.

"Ah yes, to Lady Hornwood actually."

Iseis paled "Lady Hornwood was found dead in a tower and starved to death."

"Well, she wasn't totally starved." Ramsay protested and shrugged. "She ate her fingers off. Which is, in my opinion, disgusting and barbaric."

Her mouth almost dropped in horror as she looked at the monster in front of her, wondering how such a person could exist. Iseis regained her composure and stood straighter, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing she was afraid.

"You would do that to the woman you said your vows to?"

"Yes, I would actually. Which is why I expect you behave and not give me so much trouble." He chastised her and spoke to her as though she was only a child.

Ramsay turned around to exit the room but Iseis spoke up once more before he could place his hand on the metal handle of the door. "I won't marry you," She swore with renewed strength in her voice.

"What did you say?" Ramsay turned around slowly and glared at her with and evil shadow in his eyes.

"I _said_," Iseis reinforced her voice even more "That I _won't_ marry you!"

Ramsay laughed. "Oh trust me darling, you will. In fact, you will do _everything_ I tell you to!"

"I won't!" Iseis protested but as soon as the words slipped from her mouth, Ramsay had thrown her against the wall, making her wince in pain. He grabbed her face roughly and made her look him in his insane eyes.

"Yes, you will." Ramsay hissed viciously "You will do every little thing I say. If I tell you you're going to fetch me my doublet, you're going to do it. If I tell you to get me wine, you'll do it. If I say you're going to marry me... Well, then you will marry me. If I tell you to get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you from behind like a dog fucks a bitch, you'll do it... Do I make myself clear?"

Iseis swallowed a lump in her throat and tears formed in her eye as she looked at him. She whispered, "Go to hell." Her voice didn't sound as strong as she wanted it to; but it got her point across effectively.

Ramsay only smiled and and then released her from his iron-like grip. He nodded and scoffed as he backed away. "You don't want to make an enemy of me, Iseis. Believe me, you'll be happier if you don't. If you listen to me, there's a chance you may survive this place. But if you don't? I will cut out your little pup myself, and leave both of you dead for the crows next meal... I don't have a conscious, love! And I promise you, getting rid of a little she-wolf such as yourself, and your whelp, will give me more pleasure than if I were to fuck you for a lifetime."

He left her with that. She left alone in her chambers, and fear gripped her entire soul. Iseis looked down at her hands, and saw how badly she was shaking. She gripped the back of her chair tightly to keep herself from falling down as fear ripped though her entire body.

But then she took a deep breath and stood up straighter as his words still echoed in her head. She wasn't this person he wanted her to be, to remain quite, and be the good little wife who did whatever she was ordered to do. Even at the cost of her life, she would not submit.

He wanted to break her, and turn her into nothing. But Iseis was not nothing, and she was a stronghold that would not falter. She would fight until her last dying breath, and she would not just be a victim to Ramsay Snow.

She was not his whore, or his previous lovers, or Lady Hornwood. She was the fucking Queen in the North. She had been broken, ruined, damaged, and shattered into a hundred pieces. She had bled and suffered. But she was a raging fire that would not be extinguished. She was made of iron and steel, and she would not cave to this bastard. She was an unshakable rock, and if he wanted to break her... He would have to kill her first.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Ramsay is seriously messing me up. Good Lord, he truly is awful. But really he is one of my favourites to write. Besides Iseis, of course. I just love how much she's progressed from the start of this story to now. I'm really glad to have been able to transform her to the femme fatale I wanted her to be when I started this story a year ago.<strong>

**Next chapter: More Iseis/Ramsay interaction. Also, Robb finds out just why exactly Olyvar is helping him (and I can tell you all right now now it's not a reason most of you would think! But feel free to guess!) And I'm not sure if I want to throw a little bit of Theon in the next chapter, I still haven't decided yet.**

**Have a fantastic Valentines Day! Hugs and kisses to you all!**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favourite. I am absolutely determined to reach close to 1,000 reviews. So help me out with that! ;)**


	58. I'll Keep You Safe

**Thank to my lovely reviewers Tarias, Enjolras123, Naruhina1519, MissOpinionated, Stylin'Fire, Anna Katharyn, Saint River, darkwolf76, CLTex, HermioneandMarcus, Carely (guest), Claradyn (guest), and ZabuzasGirl.**

**I was planning on posting this in the morning, but I'm honestly too excited to keep it for that many hours! It was SOOOO fun to write. Honestly, writing Ramsay is my guilty pleasure. Some people like chocolate, others like Netflix, some even like risqué stuff like reading/watching 50 shades of grey... But nope, not me. I can't have a normal guilty pleasure. Instead mine is writing complete and utter psychopaths... God I need help.**

**P.S. I have discovered editing while drinking a glass (2 glasses? Maybe 3 glasses?) of wine makes it way more fun! I should probably not make this a regular occurrence though, because I'll totally be an alcoholic by the time I complete this story.**

**Anyway, I apologize profusely for poor editing job below... Regardless, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 57<em>

Iseis looked down at the dish in front of her and wanted to be sick. On it was a roasted duck, vegetables piled high, and an assortments of breads and buns. Yet it was not the slightest bit appetizing to her, and she felt bile rise up in her throat. She felt like that mainly because Ramsay had forced her to come to dinner with him, Roose Bolton, and Lady Walda.

It took Iseis all of her strength to just not stab herself in the chest with her knife and be done with having to withstand their company.

She looked around and saw mostly everyone was done their meals, but she had yet to even begin. She barely ate at all those days, really all she had was an apple each day. She couldn't find herself able to eat, it made her want to be sick with each bite.

Since finding out she was still pregnant in King's Landing, she had been making herself eat a little bit more. After all, she had to give that nutrients to her child. But it was difficult still, and she just couldn't find herself able to do it.

Small talk was made around the table, mainly Wanda trying to engage conversation with Roose or Ramsay, but no one bad made an effort to talk to Iseis.

"You look very nice tonight, my lady." Ramsay said suddenly, causing Iseis to look up in surprise at him.

"Thank-you," She said in a monotoned voice, not the least bit flattered.

"Iseis, I was thinking that perhaps tomorrow we could go for walk around the Dreadfort. The North truly is a wonderful place! Have you ever been here before?" Walda asked her

"Once." She answered. The one she had been North was the time she went to Winterfell.

"Although it is a bit cold, I'm sure I'll get used to it." She smiled happily "I will get used to it, won't I darling?" Walda asked Roose. She obviously very much enjoyed her husband, but it was clear he was repulsed by her.

"Yes, I'd imagine so." Roose said with no emotion and without even looking at his wife.

Walda's smile left her face and her eyes dropped to her plate. It was impeccably clear she was trying to gain her husbands affection, yet it was not working.

Iseis felt her baby stir inside of her and land a hard kick to her side. She placed her hand on her side and winced as it landed another one in the same spot. She could now visually see her skin moving whenever her child became restless inside her. It was odd to see, but it fascinated her and it lifted her spirits to know it was doing so well.

She unconsciously rubbed her stomach, trying to get her babe to steady.

"Your babe is moving," Roose noted before taking a sip of his wine.

Iseis's eyes shot up to his where she swallowed a tightening feeling in her throat "Yes," she replied.

"You're also growing larger. I'd imagine you will birth it soon..."

"I just love children!" Walda exclaimed "It will be so nice to have one in the keep!"

Everyone's eyes directed to her as she spoke. Iseis looked at her with wonder, wondering how it could be possible for her to be so ignorant to what was going on.

"There will not be a child in the keep," Roose told her

"Not while it's Robb Stark's whelp." Ramsay scowled as though the idea of a living Stark heir repulsed him.

Walda paled, knowing what they were talking about. She looked up at Iseis with sorriness in her eyes "Oh." She said sadly.

"What if it's a girl?" Iseis asked Ramsay "I should be able to keep it if it's a girl. She will be no threat."

"She would still be Stark's spawn." Ramsay's scowl grew even more "I want all those with even an ounce of Stark blood murdered. I don't care if it's a girl or not, she's dead to me."

"Ramsay please," Iseis's throat choked back "If you do this small kindness, I promise you I'll do whatever you want me to. Please. I swear I will be a good wife, I'll do all that you ask of me." She desperately tried to convince him. She had thought she would be unshakable and not succumb to his whims, but if he allowed her to keep her child she would do all he asked. She wanted nothing more than her babe, and it would be the only thing Ramsay could do to make her submit to him. If he allowed her to keep her child, she would be the perfect wife. And if not? Well then Ramsay Snow would one day be found dead, killed by the hands of his 'beloved' wife.

Ramsay bit the meat off of his fork and the raised his eyebrows at her "The answer is still no."

Iseis felt her chest cave in and her heart physically breaking inside of her. Tears stung her eyes but she knew she couldn't let them see her cry. "If you kill it, I swear I will throw myself off of the tallest tower in the keep." Iseis promised darkly

"Don't be so melodramatic. You will get over it." Roose told her.

Iseis looked down at her plate once more. She still had not touched it and she didn't plan to. She would eat a bit in her room after the maids brought her a plate when she was alone.

"You haven't touched any of your food." Ramsay said while he chewed his own food loudly and took a huge gulp of his ale.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat something, love."

Iseis's anger boiled up inside of her and she dug her nails into the skin of her palms "I am not your love."

Ramsay smiled at her as he continued chewing "Regardless, eat."

"No, thank-you." She said firmly

"Eat!" Ramsay ordered. The fact she was refusing him was beginning to anger him.

"Im not hungry." She said once more, gritting her teeth.

"Godsdamn it, eat something! I command you!" He slammed his fists into the table, causing Walda to jump and his glass of ale to fall over and spill its contents all over the table.

"No." Her jaw hardened as she hissed and stated firmly in an unwavering voice.

"You will do as you are told." Roose spoke up and intervened. Walda watched back and forth, her eyes falling upon who ever was talking.

"Then you will have to force it down my throat." Her hands bunched into fists in the skirt of her dress.

Roose looked at her and raised his eyebrows "I don't have time to indulge your childish whims. You will eat, despite your protests." He signalled with his hands to some servants on the side and suddenly Iseis was grabbed from behind.

Her arms were held back as she screamed and her mouth forced open. Men stronger than her held her as other tried stuffing things down her tried to poor water into her mouth and she only spat it out.

She continued struggling and screaming, as well as desperately trying to fight back. The men were too strong for her and Iseis felt herself choking on all the items they tried to get

her to eat. She continued to try to spit it out all the same though. She would not be physically forced to do anything.

Iseis fought more and more, desperately trying to get away. Her heart was pounding in her chest and fear ran through every inch of her. Her adrenaline was coursing every inch of her body as she tried to fight the servants off.

Finally, she was able to get one of her hands free, and without thinking and out of sheer animalistic instinct, she reached for her knife of the table.

As they tried to bring her arms back once more and she still was screaming in protest, she thrust the knife between one of the servants ribs.

His face paled and everyone stopped, looking at the knife imbedded in his flesh. His mouth fell open and he coughed up thick crimson blood before he fell to the ground, completely lifeless.

Iseis's chest was heaving and the entire room was quiet. She saw Ramsay standing up, fuming with anger. He looked to his father, silently asking for permission for something. Roose nodded, giving consent to Ramsay's next actions.

He strode over to Iseis angrily, and she looked down at her hands and dropped the knife covered it blood, realizing she killed her fourth man.

Ramsay stood in front of her and she took a shaky inhale of breath and saw his eyes flaming with rage. He struck her hard across the cheek, causing her to cry out. He then reeled back and hit her across the other one as well. No doubt she would have horrid bruises within the next few days.

"Get out of my sight!" He hissed at her and angrily pushed her away.

Iseis's cheeks stung as she stumbled towards the door. Her heart inside her chest was pounding so hard she feared it would carve itself out of her skin. Her cheeks still stung and she paled as she realized this would be the first of many of Ramsay's beatings if she did not escape soon.

Iseis felt tears well up in her eyes as she walked quickly throughout the halls. She quickened her stride and she quickly went to the nearest wall she could find and placed her hand on it to steady herself and to keep her from falling to the ground. Her heart was pounding and she felt her chest rising and falling and heaving as she tried to breathe.

Iseis had never felt so hopeless and scared. She wanted it all to be over, for it to be a bad dream. Her babe was kicking inside of her again and Iseis inhaled deeply to keep herself from crying. She had to be strong, she couldn't break yet.

The life of her child depended on her remaining strong. She put her hand on her stomach as she hunched over, still struggling for breath and trying to contain her tears.

Her hands were shaking and both anger and fear mixed up inside her and created a feeling that ripped through her very core.

Iseis leaned up against the wall, the back of her head against it and she swallowed a tightening feeling in her throat. She was beginning to calm down but she still felt on the edge of losing her mental sanity.

Iseis closed her eyes and took deep breaths, her hand still on her stomach. When she felt as though she could breathe again, Iseis stepped away from the wall and continued to walk to her chambers with haste.

Iseis quickly walked down the hall, trying hard to keep the tears from falling. As she walked, she saw the familiar figure of Aries.

She strode towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was obviously shocked, especially when she burst out in tears.

"Please!" Iseis begged "Please, take me away now. I-I can't...! I can't do it anymore! Please Aries, please tell me we can leave soon."

He looked at her with wide eyes and nodded "Yes. Yes, of course. I can have everything ready in two days."

She nodded and he gently put his hand on the back of her neck and their foreheads touched.

Iseis had a feeling develop deep in her stomach when he did that and suddenly everything felt very wrong. Fear gripped inside her chest even more. He wanted her, she realized.

"I promise I'll keep you safe," He swore to her.

"Just take me away from here and I'll be fine." She said

"We'll be able to start over, and he won't be able to get to you." Aries continued talking. He looked down and grabbed her hands in his, "Everything will be alright."

Iseis swallowed a lump forming in her throat "I'll hold you to that." She yanked her hands away and spun on her heels, heading the other direction to her room.

She felt dirty after he touched her. It was so wrong, the contact was awkward and warnings were everywhere in her head. But what other choice did she have? It was Aries or Ramsay. And at least Aries cared for her. His intentions may not have been the purest, but they beat Ramsay's any day.

As Iseis quickly walked away to her chambers her mind began racing. Her mother wanted her to marry Aries what seemed like such a long time ago. But Iseis didn't find him the least bit interesting.

There were so many thing wrong with her situation that she was forced into. But Iseis didn't have a choice.

* * *

><p>Robb winced as he opened his eyes and moved too quickly to get up. At first he didn't recognize his surroundings, but he quickly saw that he was in a tent.<p>

They moved from the Twins two days ago and already Robb was feeling the physical strain to be too much for him. Everywhere hurt and ached and at first Robb thought it was because he wasn't properly healed, but he knew he would have to bare it even if he wasn't. He needed to get to the Dreadfort, no matter what.

He sat up and saw the small tent above him, and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Every muscle was screaming in pain but he knew he'd have to get used to it eventually.

All he wore was a pair of sleeping pants so he quickly threw on his boots and got out of his tent. They were camped by a lake and beside his and Olyvar's tent was Matilde's. One couldn't even stand up in the tents that they had, and Robb wondered how he could have lived in his war tent so long ago.

The moon was shining and it's light reflected off the lake that they camped in front of. The air was cold but it allowed Robb to think much easier. It reminded him of being in Winterfell, back in the days before he knew the meaning of loss, back when his family was not yet broken.

He was the only one left, the cold realization sunk in. Sansa had gone missing after Joffrey's death and no one knew her whereabouts. Arya had been missing since his father was taken prisoner, and Robb imagined she was killed that day. Bran and Rickon were butchered by Theon. His mother's throat was slashed, and his father's head taken.

He was the only one left.

Robb's eyes drifted to where Olyvar was sitting on a rock near the edge of the lake, keeping on watch. However, he had fallen asleep and it took all Robb's strength not to roll his eyes at the boy.

Of course he was grateful to him. After all, if it wasn't for him, Robb would be dead. But still, Robb never particularly liked him. To him it seemed like Olyvar was never just helping him for the right reason. No one helped anyone for just any reasons these days, usually it was for some kind of personal gain.

Robb continued walking towards Olyvar. He stepped on a branch and it snapped loudly, causing the boy to jolt awake and hold the sword at Robb.

Robb pushed the blade away from him. "Stand straighter and don't bend your arm in like that. You couldn't kill anything with that form."

Olyvar frowned "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

Both Robb and Olyvar sat down on the rock, silence between them as they looked out at the lake. There was the howling of wolves in the distance and the hooting of an owl not too far off. But other than that, it was peaceful.

"I haven't been out of that room in three months." Robb spoke up as he continued looking out at nature. His entire being ached to ride out into the forests, to hunt and just be able to do something. But he couldn't, mainly because he was not physically capable of doing so, but also because he was there for a reason. He was there to get Iseis, and that was it.

"Must be nice to be out here then," Olyvar nodded and agreed.

Robb didn't say anything, just looked out at the scenery and took it all in. It was so beautiful after only seeing four walls for so long.

Robb noticed Olyvar looking at him, staring at his bare chest "What?" He asked him.

Olyvar only shook his head. "Im only wondering," His eyes redirected back to his skin.

"Wondering what?" He asked him quizzically.

"How you survived. I mean, just look at your scars. Is that all from the wedding?"

Robb's chest was covered in scars. The worst was the one was right in the middle of his chest, the one Roose Bolton gave him. The other two bad ones were from the crossbows fired at him; and the last bad one was from the one he almost died from on the battlefield, the arrow that hit his shoulder.

"I wonder often how I survived too," Robb exhaled deeply and frowned.

"Perhaps the story's are true? Perhaps you can't be killed?" Olyvar asked seriously

Only Robb laughed "I don't want to test it to find out. That's already happened one too many times."

Olyvar cracked a smile but his smile soon faded as he looked back out at the lake and seemed to be deep in thought "You believe in the old gods?"

Robb nodded "I do"

"Do you think their was a reason they spared you?"

Robb shook his head "I don't know."

"Perhaps you should pray to them and see if they'll give you an answer?" Olyvar suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

Robb's expression dropped in that moment and he looked down at his hands before shaking his head "The gods aren't here this far south. They won't listen."

"Why do you say that?" Olyvar crossed his arms and asked skeptically.

"I have prayed more times for the safety of my family than I can possibly count. They don't hear me anymore. I stopped praying the day I witnessed a knife get buried into my wife's stomach. It killed our child; that's when I knew they didn't listen. What gods would let that happen if they did listen? They'd allow the murder of a child that hasn't even taken it's first breath yet!" Robb choked as his throat tightened and he felt tears threaten to spill down his face. Olyvar looked at him with sympathy but how could he understand? How could he know the pain Robb felt? "The moment..." He paused to swallow and loosen his throat before his voice broke with all the emotions built up "The moment Iseis told me she was pregnant was possibly the happiest moment in my life. It wasn't during a good time; I thought she was a traitor but she told me... She told me and I just wanted to start weeping. There's no other feeling in the world that could have compared to it. I was ready to be a father, I was ready to hold my little girl or boy for the first time in my arms. But now that's never going to happen." Robb looked down at his hands again as sadness overwhelmed him and he tried to keep it together.

"You could still have a child," Olyvar suggested "The Stark bloodline isn't totally lost."

"Even if I do find Iseis and manage to rescue her, do you really think her reproductive system will still be working? She was stabbed, with a knife, right in the womb. She'll never have another child."

Olyvar licked his lips and looked hesitant "Now, don't get offended when I say this... But you don't necessarily have to have a child with her." Olyvar looked back to Matilde's tent "There are other women..."

"Who are not my wife," Robb growled

"It was only a suggestion," He rolled his eyes "As for me, I don't understand why anyone wants to become a father. The idea of children frighten me."

"When you find the right woman who's willing to give them to you, then you'll feel differently." Robb smirked

"Really? You mean you never wanted them before you met Iseis?"

"I knew I'd had to have them; as the Lord of Winterfell it was my duty. But no, I didn't particularly want them until after I married."

"The entire concept just seems odd to me," Olyvar shook his head.

Once again their was silence and Robb looked up and saw that there was too many clouds in the sky that night to see the stars. There were only a few peeking out, as well as the moon.

"Can I ask you an honest question?" Robb spoke up.

"You're the King, of course you can."

Robb sighed "Not the King anymore."

"You still seem kingly to me," Olyvar shrugged and Robb chuckled.

But suddenly he was very serious again, "Why are you helping me?" Robb asked. The mystery why Olyvar was helping was too much too remain a mystery to him any longer.

Olyvar looked to Robb; almost looking ashamed and his eyes lowered to pulling a string on his doublet "You know why I'm doing this..." His voice was quiet and timid.

Robb did have a general idea. But he didn't particularly want to assume anything.

Robb breathed out and his breath turned to whisps in the chilly air "I had an idea, I just wanted to make sure..."

"Well," Olyvar picked up a stone and tossed it in the lake. It bit the water with a plop and then drifted down from the surface to the bottom "Now you know."

Robb cleared his throat, the awkwardness set in between them "And how long have you felt the way you have?"

"Awhile," Olyvar was obviously embarrassed to be talking about it "When I first became your squire, actually. I tried to fight it, really I tried, but it was no use."

"Love is a hard thing to fight," Robb agreed, he knew better than most how difficult it was to not be with the person you loved simply because of other circumstances.

"I actually first realized it after you came back from the Whispering Wood. No one thought you would come back alive... I remember Iseis came running out to meet you; and ever since I saw that moment I was just... I was just so sure how I felt."

"Iseis is definitely a hard woman to resist... She makes it so easy to fall in love her."

Olyvar looked up surprised at Robb and his face fell slightly "I-I wasn't talking about Iseis."

Robb's expression fell as he came to understanding on just what Olyvar was saying "Oh..." Was all he managed to say.

The tips of Olyvar's ears turned pink and he poked away from Robb out of sheer embarrassment "I thought you said you knew."

"I thought you were talking about my wife! Not...Not me."

"Just forget it." Olyvar stood up and began to walk away out of shame.

Before he knew it Robb reached out and grabbed his arm "Olyvar,I'm still eternally grateful for everything you've done." He only wished he had a better response, but he was caught a little bit off guard by the entire situation "And thank-you...For saving my life." Now that he thought about it, Robb had never really expressed his gratitude.

"Its fine. But can we just forget that this entire five minutes never happened?"

Robb nodded in understanding, realizing that embarrassment he must have felt after telling Robb about his feelings for him only to realize that Robb never would feel the same way. Respecting Olyvar for the courage that he showed, Robb decided to give him a break and he sighed "I'll take watch."

The boy only nodded and then walked away back to the tent. Robb looked out back to the lake and exhaled deeply, wondering what just happened and why everything turned out to be much more complicated than it needed to be.

* * *

><p>Iseis closed the door tightly after she walked into the room. She had never been in Ramsay's study before nor did she ever want to; yet she was on a mission now.<p>

She strode over to the timid man cleaning what seemed to be armor, and touched his shoulder gently. Theon Greyjoy turned around, shocked and shaking from the sudden contact. He looked her up and down as he began breathing heavily.

"Shhh, Theon," Iseis gently spoke "It's only me."

"I-Iseis what are you doing here? M-Master is on a hunt with Lord Bolton."

"I know," Iseis nodded "That's why I've come. I need to talk to you about something."

"Me?" He looked confused "Why me?"

"Because you were my friend, Theon."

He suddenly looked very confuse, and although the study was dim and there was only candle light, Iseis could see something leave his eyes. Whatever it was will or recognition, it was no longer there. It was replaced by a dark color that only could have been fear.

"There is no Theon!" He answered hastily and turned back to the armor, polishing and looking at his reflection like he was confused by who he saw staring back at him "O-o-only Reek."

"No, you're Theon." Iseis touched his shoulder again so he would look at her once again.

He continued shaking like a terrified animal and said quietly over and over "Only Reek," to himself repeatedly.

Iseis took his face in her hands as gently as she could and made him look into her eyes "You are Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, son of Balon Greyjoy. You are the Theon I met in Winterfell so long ago... Do you remember that, Theon? Do you remember me?"

"Theon?" He asked himself, remembering the name and who it belonged to. Iseis smiled as he began to become unafraid "I danced with you..." He recalled.

"You did," She nodded and smiled slightly "You were a much better dancer than Robb and Jon."

"Robb and Jon?"

"Yes Theon, your best friends..." She reminded him and let her hands drop from his face.

"What are you doing here?" He swallowed and looked around paranoid, as though he was afraid someone would see them "I-If you were caught—,"

"I won't be caught. I only needed to talk to you." She assured him.

"Talk to me?" He looked like a confused child and Iseis wanted to cry, seeing all damage done to him.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you want to go home, Theon." She used his name as often as she could to get him believing that's who he was; not Reek.

Theon looked down at his boots and swallowed another knot in his throat before saying quietly "This is my home."

Iseis's heart dropped hearing that "No, you're home is in Winterfell..."

"It isn't! It's here." He defended as though he was scared of what would happen if he said anything else.

"You have lived in Winterfell since your eighth name day..." She told him gently "It is your home. It's where you belong." Iseis took his hand, although he tried to yank it away out of fear, but she kept a hold on him "It's alright, I won't hurt you." She assured in a calming tone.

Iseis pressed the palm of his hand and put it on her belly. As soon as his hand touched her stomach her babe began kicking wildly.

Theon smiled just smallest and slightest smile for the first time and looked to Iseis "Is that the baby?"

"Yes, it's saying hello." She smiled back "Theon... I need you're help. I need to leave this place. If I don't, Ramsay is going to kill this baby... He's going to kill Robb's baby."

Theon's eyes looked up as soon as Iseis mentioned Robb. She pursed her lips together before she continued "And Robb is dead. I need this baby, Theon. Robb would want his child to survive and live... Can you help me do this? For Robb? This babe inside of me has the last of Stark blood... I need to keep it safe, Theon." Iseis's eyes began to fill with tears "I want to leave this place. And I want you to come with me."

He yanked his hand away as soon as she said that and his eyes clouded over yet again "I-I-I can't! You can't ask me to help you! I can't!"

"Please Theon, I am begging you!" Iseis desperately said "Please, Ramsay will kill it! You cannot let him kill my—Robb's—child." She corrected herself, knowing that if she threw Robb in the mix she could get a reaction. "Please, I am begging you," She began crying "I can't lose it!"

Theon opened his mouth to say something but instead another voice was heard "Well, well, well," Ramsay spoke from the now opened door.

Iseis turned to him and stuttered while Theon recoiled in fear and turned quickly to polish the armor at a fast pace.

"What do we have here?" Ramsay stalked over.

"I was only looking for you," Iseis lied innocently, acting as though she had a matter to discuss with him.

Ramsay struck her across the cheek and Iseis fell to the ground on her hands and knees, her mouth open in shock as she gasped and touched her cheek gently, wondering why he hit her for no reason. Her cheek burned, and as she had fallen she had bit her lip and she could taste blood in her mouth.

Ramsay then pulled her up on her feet by gripping her shoulders tightly. His face showed rage all across it and suddenly she was terrified. "You know what's funny? I thought after growing up in the Capital and learning from your Lannister mother, you would be better al lying, you cunt!"

"I wasn't lying!" She defended

"Why was she here? Hmm, Reek?" Ramsay asked him with a crazy look in his blue orbs "Tell me!"

Theon only shook in fear and looked down "I-I-I d-don't know my lord..."

"You do know. Why was she here? Was it a secret lovers meeting? Or was it to plan for an escape!?" Ramsay yelled in a horrible, bellowing rage to frighten the timid man. "Tell me!"

Theon only shied away and as he opened his mouth Iseis was sure he was going to give her away, "She was h-here because..." He looked down at his hand, almost as though he could still feel her baby against it, and then his fearful gaze fell upon her large stomach "I-I'm not sure, my lord. She said she was looking for you..." Theon lied for her. Iseis wanted to laugh and jump up and down and kiss him from how grateful she was. And from seeing that, she knew the Theon Greyjoy she had known in Winterfell might still be in there underneath all the damage, deep inside of him. And as she looked at him with gratitude, she felt something well up in her stomach and she realized she had missed the silly Iron Islander boy. _She had missed Theon Greyjoy..._

Ramsay's face only twisted to a smile and to Iseis's surprise he laughed. Only when his laugher subsided, and his eyes reflected how crazed he truly was, she saw the madness come out.

Her Uncle Jaime had once said that he could always tell if a person was mad or not by their eyes. Iseis asked how she could tell, and Jaime had said that when he looked into the Mad King's orbs, all he could see was emptiness and darkness...

And that was what Iseis saw in Ramsay's eyes. After Ramsay stopped laughing, he reeled his hand back, and hit Theon across the face with all his might. Theon whimpered, and shied away like a scared puppy, until Ramsay's backhand had turned into brutal punches. Iseis gasped in horror and called out for him to stop as the beatings continued until Theon's face was bloodied. Surely he would have fallen to the ground by now, but Ramsay held him up by his doublet so he could continue with the blows to his face. He then threw him on the ground, sending him crashing into the armor rack and having the pieces fall on top of Theon, who called out for mercy.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Iseis yelled, and her voice hurt so much it felt like shredded glass had torn apart her vocal cords.

Ramsay kicked Theon on the ground in the ribs and Iseis covered her mouth in horror as she cried "Please! Please stop!"

Ramsay landed another kick in his ribs, and poor Theon called out in pain as Iseis sobbed more. He then picked Theon up onto his feet and forced him away, hitting him once more before Theon stumbled to the floor. "Get in your cage you filthy fucking creature! I'll deal with you later, and I promise you will wish you were dead, you pathetic dog!" Ramsay spat and spewed as Theon tried to stumble out of the room in fear, his eyes wide and terrified like a child.

As soon as Theon left, Ramsay turned to Iseis as she shook in a mixture of anger and fear. Tears flooded down her cheeks after seeing Theon get beat upon her behalf, and she looked at Ramsay "I hate you!" Her voice was enforced through the tears "I HATE YOU!" She screamed it this time, loud enough for the entire keep to hear.

Ramsay only grabbed her throat tightly, almost cutting off her breath. He squeeze her neck so harshly that she knew she would have bruises, and she gasped trying to get the oxygen her lungs so desperately needed. "Good! It'll just be that much more satisfying for me to know that when I fuck you."

"You will burn in the deepest and darkest of the seven hells for what you have done!" Iseis hissed out of spite as tears were flowing from her eyes.

"One day perhaps," He chuckled "But not for awhile, at least." Ramsay released her throat, and she gasped as she tried to catch her breath. He took two steps back and smiled widely in a insane matter at Iseis "Are you wondering why I'm smiling?" He asked "Go ahead and ask me why."

Her jaw tightened and Iseis forced herself to speak "Why are you smiling?" Her voice was hoarse from him almost strangling her.

His smile only grew wider when she asked. "Because, Iseis my dear, I have foiled your plans." Ramsay replied.

"My plans?" She frowned

"Yes, I know all about your escape plans." He hissed "With that guard your Uncle planted."

Iseis's eyes widened and her heart dropped into her chest "I-I don't know what you're talking about," She stuttered.

"Oh, you don't?" Ramsay raised his eyebrows and clasped his hands behind his back "Well then, perhaps I should help you remember. Does this ring any bells? Aries, get in here!"

Suddenly, the doors swung open and Aries came into the room... Only, he was dragging another man across the floor. The man was bloodied and battered and Iseis recognized him as one of the Kingsguard that came with her. The man trembled and shook as Aries threw him down at Iseis's and Ramsay's feet.

"You have been conspiring with this man with the help of you Uncle Stannis, have you not?" Ramsay pointed at the man with a sick look of satisfaction and victory on his face.

Only Iseis had never once spoken to that man, nor did her Uncle Stannis ever contact her. It was Aries who was helping her, and her Uncle Jaime and Tyrion making him do it. So where was Ramsay getting his facts? And why were they so wrong?

"I don't know who he is," Iseis swallowed and said calmly

"Please my lord, there must be some mistake! Mercy!" The man pleaded and wailed in fright.

"Oh shut up," Ramsay rolled his eyes at the man "I hate it when people beg." Even though she knew he loved hearing people beg. He then turned to Iseis "And you," His smile made her want to be sick, "You're a little liar!"

"I have no idea who this man is! He's one of my guards, I've never spoken to him before!" She argued

"Aries, tell sweet Iseis what you've found?"

"Correspondence with Stannis for an escape. The letters were found in your room; you were planning to have this man, Allister Waters, help you."

"Aries," Ramsay spoke but looked to Iseis with a sickening grin "Do me a favour and send Allister Waters head back to Stannis?"

Iseis paled and so did the man's face as he started protesting. "My pleasure," Aries nodded and began dragging the man back as he screamed in sorrow and protest.

"Wait! I've changed my mind..." He snickered in a sinister matter, "I don't want you to send his head to Stannis." The relief on the man's face was unmistakable, and he began crying in happiness. But then Ramsay opened his mouth again, and the relief was once again replaced with utter dread "Take him to my torture chambers, and prepare the dogs for a hunt..."

The man screamed in despair like a banshee, knowing what his fate awaited. He trembled and wailed for Iseis, for anyone to save him... But Iseis could not even save herself. Aries continued to drag the man out, and Ramsay focused his impending eyes back at her "And as for you, my little wife," Ramsay spat hatefully in distaste, "You will never see the light of day again, and you will be guarded day and night!"

Iseis looked to Aries in hate and realized his betrayal. She wanted him dead, she hated him. She wanted his beating heart in her hands... And she wanted to crush it. He ruined this for her. Now how could she ever escape if she was being watched. But as she looked at him with despite and detest, he dragged out the man and Aries only winked at her. Iseis wanted to recoil in disgust; it took all the strength she had to just not go over to him and wring his worthless neck until all the life left him.

"You will be continuously watched by new favourite, Aries." Ramsay decided and Iseis clued in.

What he had done was the perfect plan. He had crushed any idea in Ramsay's mind that she could now escape, and he managed to gain his trust...Aries wasn't betraying her... He was helping.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so because I was being purposefully vague in this insanely long chapter, I'll just fill you guys in and summarize what happened and what was going through my head.<strong>

**1) Ramsay is a dick — but we all knew that.**

**2) Olyvar is gay for Robb (who wouldn't be though? I'd turn gay for that man too)**

**3) Iseis is starting to have a little teeny tiny crush on a certain squid boy. But of course, she's still totally head over heels for her Wolf (who to her understanding is 6 feet under)**

**4) Ramsay is a dick (again! Big surprise there)**

**5) Aries is hopelessly in love with Iseis because he thinks she's still a perfect little princess, and not mad like Aerys and has a crazy bloodlust that can't be quenched. He fools Ramsay into thinking that another poor unfortunate soul is helping her escape that hellhole. By doing so, he's crushed any suspicion Ramsay had that she might try escape escape after her plans apparently miserably failed the first time. Plus, it makes Ramsay trust him, so he can relax without Ramsay always wondering what he's up to. AND now he can focus on coming up with an uber-good plan to save the princess and ride off with her into the sunset. Plus, he gets to spend day and night with his lady love... So, yay Aries? (What a little fucker, we all know what he actually wants from Iseis. All that stuff about companionship the last chapter? Buuulllshittt!)**

**6) I've slightly had a little too much wine, and I no longer know what I'm talking about... _Slightly_.**

**Wow, when I put my chapters in a summarized version like that, it really destroys the serious and tragic storyline I'm trying to build. Whoopsies. Anyway, I'm still hoping you guys hope I'm getting Ramsay's and Theon's character.**

**Next chapter: Roose/Iseis interaction. Plus, we get to see some female badassery kicking in!**

**Stay gold,**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favourite and I will do my best to update as fast as I can!**


	59. Revenge isn't Justice

**Thank-you Saint River, Stylin'Fire, RosieHana, asirenscalling, Daybreak96, darkwolf76, HermioneandMarcus, CLTex, Naruhina1519, MissOpinionated, MinieJvV, and ZabuzasGirl for your reviews!**

**This chapter is fairly short compared to the last one I just did, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer!**

**Just as a warning, there is some dark subject matter in the following chapter. Read at your own risk...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 58<em>

Iseis awoke quickly as soon as their was a soft knock on her door. her heart pumped quickly in her chest and her breathing accelerated.

The entire Dreadfort was concealed with the darkness of the night and there was no moon, leaving it so it was almost pitch black. She had tribes seeing inside the dark room, but somehow all the adrenaline pumping through her veins bettered her eyesight slightly.

Throwing her covers off of her, it revealed her simple traveling dress in which she planned to wear until they reached a safe haven. She ran a hand through her hair as she got up and quickly head to the door. At least, as moved quickly as she could at almost nine months pregnant. She ran her fingers through her hair again, and she noticed just how long it had grown. It was past her shoulders now, and ended near her collar bone.

She opened the door and saw Aries waiting there for her. He looked nervous and scared though, and she realized just how much of a green boy he was. Robb had once been like that, not tasting a battle and never before taking a human life. Yet battles had hardened him and turned him cold. Although he was three years older than Aries, it made him seem much older than what he actually was.

"Ready?" He asked her quietly, Iseis tried not to notice the fear laced in his voice. He obviously knew that if they were to be caught, he would be a dead man. Or worse, he would become Ramsay's next plaything and he would be flayed and skinned alive.

Iseis wanted to say yes, but her voice seemed to catch in her throat. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she bad arrived. Yet why couldn't she say yes? "I-I have something to do first..." She said.

Aries frowned "Iseis, if we don't go now... I don't know if we'll make it. We only have this time slot."

"I have something that needs to be done. I'll meet you by the entrance in ten minutes." She quickly head back in the room and grabbed the pack she had readied behind her dresser "Here," She handed it to him, "Take this."

He nodded and eagerly took the burden of the pack from her. Her eyes caught of his belt and before he could move she grabbed him by it. He looked at her surprised and slightly excited, as though he expected her to pull him by it and kiss him. Yet she had no intentions of doing such things, and she took the hilt of his dagger and unsheathed it.

"I need this," She told him seriously, a dark and dangerous look had settled in her eyes.

"Iseis, if you're about to do what I think you're doing, it's not worth it."

She took in a shaky breath and looked down at it's gleaming staff, she touched it lightly and felt the cold sting of steel. Her green eyes flashes to him and she said, "I made a promise..." And she always kept her promises...

He seemed to understand, so he only nodded and kissed her head, "Be safe, alright? Don't do anything stupid."

She was going to do something stupid, but then again, she didn't care. She wasn't one to make promises without fulfilling them...

As soon as he left Iseis felt more adrenaline course through her veins. Her heart pounded even harder and blood rushed through her head. She traveled quickly and quietly, almost as though she was a shadow.

She had learned and studied the Dreadfort of the past two days and she felt as though she could very quickly maneuver around it. She moved until she reached the door she wanted, and by the time she reached it she was fuming with rage. Anger form the past months of horrible treatment and cruelness only manifested inside of her. But what shook her deeply still was the murder of her husband and the promise of murdering her child.

Hate burned so deeply inside of her that it coursed through her very being, and by the time Iseis reached the door she was ready to kick it down.

But she was able to control herself, and she opened it without even a creak being heard. The room was dark but luckily there were a few candles burning, providing just enough light so she could see. As quietly as she could, she walked across to where the large bed was, seeing two sleeping forms.

Her eyes glared and she scowled as she saw the whore. Of course, she expected Ramsay to take part in such activities, but he did so right under her nose and humiliated her. He had no honour and he was a disgusting and volatile man who took pleasure in other people's pain.

Iseis had looked forward to this moment ever since she stepped foot into the Dreadfort. The back of her skull had a tingly buzzing feeling, and she felt electricity spark through her veins as her heart pounded in her chest. She understood now why her father had gained such pleasure from killing things. He had often described a rush and thrill, but never had Iseis imagined it to be anything like this...

Iseis looked at the sleeping whore who laid naked in the bed, except for the sheet covering her waist. Iseis scoffed and the walked over to the whores side, peering down at her pale skin.

Before she knew it, Iseis reached down and pulled her neck back, and before she could emit a scream, she slit her pretty little throat. Crimson blood pooled out and there was a gurgle of her strangling on her blood, and then their was silence. The blood streamed out onto her pale porcelain skin and began staining the sheets, sinking deep into the mattress. A blood hungering beast welled up in Iseis's chest in that moment, and she knew she craved to see more... More suffering, more death, and more blood for what they did to her.

The Bolton's stole Iseis's lover from her, and she would return the favour. No one who held any significance to the Bolton's would live to see the light of day.

Before Ramsay could wake himself from the blood pooling on the sheets Iseis pressed the knife to his throat and saw his eyes open.

Instead if saying something, he only laughed and smirked "Well well," He chuckled even more. "I didn't think you had the guts to do it. Yet, now I see I was wrong."

"Get up!" She hissed, and pressed the knife to his skin even harder, drawing a bit of blood to fall and drip down the hollow of his throat.

Ramsay sat up and looked at the dead body of his whore. He didn't seem upset, but only turned to Iseis with a disapproving look and grumbled, "She was my favorite one."

"Get. Up." Iseis hissed once more, a poisonous tone was heard in her voice that was cold and icy.

He stood up, letting the sheets fall from his waist to uncover his bare body. Iseis only raised an eyebrow as he rose from the bed with his hands up, showing himself completely to her.

"Impressed?" He asked her smugly with a smirk across his face.

She scoffed "Hardly. I can't believe you have the gull to actually call yourself a man with that."

He only raised his eyebrow again, that same smug grin plastered on his mouth "Are you going to kill me?"

She thought about it for a second, and she thought to toy with him like he had with her all those times before. "I might. It depends."

Ramsay looked surprised, and he knew she wanted to play a game. His smile was unmistakeable, as he realized he had begun to rub off on her. "On what?"

"On if you can convince me not to... If you can come up with one true reason to let you live, I'll do it." Iseis was sure he wouldn't be able to come up with a reason. He had never been kind, his entire goal was the harass and torment her ever since she arrived at the Dreadfort, "And if you can't, I promise you that you will suffer more pain than any of your past victims..."

"I gave you a gift that one time," He suggested

Iseis almost laughed "That one time? You mean that one time you gave me my husband's wolf pelt and mocked my pain?"

"Well," He licked his lips "I wasn't mocking, not entirely anyway. I thought it would be a nice gesture..."

He made her sick, and all she wanted was to run her dagger through his chest, but at the same time she didn't want to. After all, she still had some other things to do before she met Aries. And she wanted to see him suffer, she knew he didn't deserve a quick death.

"It was cruel." She spat at him.

"No, cruel would have been to give your husband's skin or his head to you, but I didn't. I could have very easily written and asked Walder Frey for it. I'm sure he would have eagerly given it to me, as a present for my new bride." Ramsay's eyes looked mad, and she saw him for what he was. He was a sick human being, and she could let him live. But she also didn't want to have to make a mess "Did I convince you?" He asked her

"Yes, you did... Convinced me not to let you live." She added.

"Wait!" he said in a desperate voice before she raised her dagger "I'll let you keep the baby, if it pleases you! Or, if you let me live I can release you. We no longer will have to wed and you can be free." His voice shook slightly, and Iseis smiled hearing the fear that he was trying so hard to mask.

Iseis almost laughed "After all you've done... You expect me to let you live? Do you honestly think I am that stupid to believe you? I grew up in the Capital, my love..." She mocked him, using the same pet name for him that he used for her. "And I'm sorry to say that I play the game better than you do. You see, the game has a fine tip... You either win at a heavy price, or you die. And I've always been a survivor, Ramsay..."

She then grabbed the vase by the bedside table, and before he could react she bashed it into his head, shattering the glass all over and sending it across the room. Ramsay's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a thud upon the impact.

Iseis wasted no time and quickly grabbed his belt that was strewn across the floor with his other clothes and tied his wrists with it. She attached it to the beam of the bed, so he wouldn't go anywhere.

It was unbelievably tempting to just plunge her dagger into his chest, but she had a better plan for him. She didn't think he deserved a quick death like that. Not while he had tortured Theon, killed Lady Hornwood, burnt Winterfell to the ground, and set his dogs on innocent women who he grew tired of fucking or who refused him. And lastly, he did not deserve a quick death because of what he did, and what he would have done to her. No doubt he would have killed her son or daughter as soon as she gave birth. And with that thought, Iseis stood up after she had securely fastened him to the bed and went to one of the candles.

She took it in her hand, some of the wax burning her when she picked it up. She looked over to Ramsay's unconscious form attached to the bed, and walked over.

She looked at him once more before dropping the candle on the bed, sending the sheets up in flame. She would burn him alive for what he had done...

She was create the biggest fire the North ever saw, and she would make sure it ended with the Dreadfort being burnt to the ground, just as Winterfell was.

After all, an eye for an eye...

She took anther candle and threw it on the curtains, watching it engulf as well before quickly exiting the room before she could inhale the smoke. As she walked down the hall she continued finding candles and starting it all on fire, surprised that no one had seen or smelled the smoke, but she supposed that was a good thing, it gave her more time.

As she continued walking swiftly she hid the dagger in her sleeve to conceal it from her next victim.

As she continued walking her heart pounded in her chest and her palms grew sweaty, unsure of what was to follow next. Iseis wasn't a hero, and by no means was she a fighter. When she was younger, her father had taught her how to use a bow so she could join him on hunts, but that was all. Yet here she was, planning cold murder and feeling no remorse.

But when she went to open the door to the room she fell short. Her hands dropped to her side and she took a deep breath, realizing just how much she was shaking. Iseis began to have second thoughts and began doubting herself.

What if she failed? What if she was taken prisoner again? What if the escape was pointless? Roose was different from Ramsay, and he was older and wiser.

But then all Iseis had to do was picture Roose Bolton's knife going into Robb's body, and it drove her forward. She opened the door and to her surprise her victim was wide awake and at a desk, reading some letters.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the two stared at each other and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Yes?" Roose Bolton rose and eyebrow.

She noticed Lady Walda was not in the room, and Iseis was alone with the Lord of the Dreadfort.

She looked down at her hands and closed her mouth from saying what she was planning "I-I'm sorry my lord. I do not know why I have come..."

"Well, you're here now... Where you simply just going for a stroll and wondered upon here?"

She cleared her throat "No.. I um.. Couldn't sleep. And I thought to go to Ramsay, but he..." Iseis trailed off, letting her voice drift into a whisper.

Roose set his letters down and leaned back in his chair and looked at her curiously. Or rather, be was looking at her predatorily, like she was a baby animal and he was preparing to strike.

"Ramsay refused you?" Roose guessed, a small sinister smirk on his lips.

She had tears in her eyes and she nodded "He was with another woman... He told me he wouldn't want me until I looked... Adequate."

Roose tilted his head, "Until you were no longer with child?"

"Yes," She nodded

Roose only laughed and threw his head back "Are you meaning to tell me that my son refused you, and now you're coming to me crying about it? What do you want me to do? Tell him to accept your advances?"

Iseis straightened her posture and took a deep breath. All she needed was for him to get close enough that she could shove her knife between his ribs.

His laughter died down when he saw she was not amused, and saw she was dead serious. He cleared his throat and sat straighter in his chair, analyzing her to see if she was telling the truth. Luckily for Iseis, she was good at lying. She had learned from the best: her mother. And perhaps that was the only thing she owned to Cersei Lannister. She did love her once before, but Iseis thought she never taught her anything of value. But apparently she did. She taught her to survive. Roose peered at her and licked his lips, "I never expected you, of all people, to go to Ramsay to give you pleasure between your legs... Either your pregnancy makes your truly desperate, or maybe you're just a slut?"

Iseis moved forward, slowly stopping right before his desk and looked him in the eyes. "Most people just assumed that my husband was the one who seduced me. Really, I suppose it was the other way around..." She lied.

Roose looked amused "I told you to do whatever it took to survive and give him whatever he wanted. Do you remember that?"

Iseis nodded "Of course. It was some advice I took to heart."

"And you followed that through even when it came down to giving him your maidenhead?"

Iseis only smirked, "Who said I was a maiden when I bedded him?"

Roose's smirk only grew and she knew he was beginning to fall for her game, "You really are a slut aren't you? How many men have there been since Robb? Where you faithful to him?"

She sighed "I tried to be. But... Not even he could grant my desires. He wasn't exactly all I wanted in partner, he was too... Safe. It was always the same with Robb. Me on my back and him on top." It pained her to say such things. Really Robb did give her sexual satisfaction. He would have done anything she wanted, but most of the time she only wanted to be close to him. She only wanted to hold him and kiss him, and being connected with him in ways only a man and woman could be with in the deepest form of love.

Now, that's not saying they weren't adventurous. Robb loved testing her limits and teasing her, proving to her that he was more wolf than man while they wrestled between the sheets. There were times where they made love, and other times where they fucked senselessly, and both affected her the same way. Their love was so desperate that there were times they couldn't even wait to get to the bedroom. There were countless halls in Riverrun where he took her when no one was around, the library, the Godswood, and of course the cabin on their wedding night, and the forest outside the Twins where they made love for the last time under the willow tree.

Roose's smile only grew more and Iseis could see she had won him over, although doing so made her want to be physically sick. "I'm curious. Amuse me and tell me just how exactly you managed to get Robb to forsake his honour and fuck you?"

Iseis smiled and she walked around the desk, biting her lip playfully. "Well, I decided to be outright with it. I figured I could tempt him, and so that's what I did. I waited in his tent, naked on the bed with my legs spread open for him, As you can imagine his surprise, he refused me at first... But he didn't leave, so I knew he must want me somewhere deep down under all that honour. I knew I could make him cave, and so I put on a little show for him... You would be surprised to see how quickly that got him. And then he pounced on me like a starving animal, and the rest... Well, I'm sure you can figure out what happened after."

At first, Iseis was afraid her lie did nothing to affect him. Her heart pounded in her chest and she thought that perhaps she wasn't as good at the game as she originally thought. But then Roose stood up from his chair, knocking it over in the process, and moved to her.

Before she knew it she was thrown against a wall, his lips moving against her neck. She could feel his hard arousal grinding against her, and she knew she would be sick if she took a minute more of this. Her stomach was churning and she closed her eyes tightly and pretended it was Robb.

Just as she was about to slip her knife out, he turned her around so her backside was facing him and her front was against the wall.

"I don't want to constantly be reminded of Robb's whelp growing inside you as I fuck you." Roose told her before biting her neck and reaching his hand around to go between her legs and feel her up.

She pressed her hands against the walls in protest. Her pulse quickened and she worried he would assault her if she couldn't face him and get her knife out in time.

He pulled her skirts up, she inconspicuously fought him, trying to pull them down at the same time. He moved his mouth across her neck and he was breathing heavily, still grinding himself into her womanhood and trying to arouse her as well.

"I always wanted to have your tight cunt wrapped around my cock." He told her, biting her earlobe slightly, "But I knew Robb would have had my head for it... Really, it only gave me more of an incentive to kill him."

Iseis filled up with rage as he spoke of her sweet husband. And she pushed against the walls and flipped in his arms so she was facing him again.

He took it as a challenge and only buried his face in her cleavage and rubbed his hand between her thighs even harder, trying to pull her skirts up even more "I told you I wanted to do you from behind." She could tell he was gritting his teeth against her breasts from anger, but she supposed he would most likely be the type into aggressive sex, and disobeying him would only arouse him more and make him want to punish her.

"I want to look at your face," Iseis said rather breathlessly. Her heart pounded her chest even more and she slipped her dagger out of her sleeve and gripped it tightly enough to turn her knuckles white, "...I want to be able to look at it as the life leave your eyes... "

He stopped kissing her neck when her realized what she had said. It was then Iseis thrust the dagger into his stomach and he cried out in pain; hunching over and trying to fight her hand which she firmly pressed into him.

She flipped them so he was pinned against the wall, and blood trickled down the side of his mouth from the damage done to him internally.

Iseis didn't know why, but when he looked at her she cocked her head and smiled, "Now, what were those words you said when you thrust your knife into Robb? Oh, yes! You said 'the Lannister's send their regards'." She pulled it out quickly and thrust it back between his ribs, closer to his heart. Roose leaned against her, unable to keep himself up and he groaned in pain and wheezed, begging for her to stop or to end it, but she didn't. "You killed the love of my life, and now I'm sending my own regards," She whispered darkly "Funny how the tables have turned?" She repeated exactly what he said to her the day after Robb had announced her as his Queen and Roose stopped her in the hallway the day after.

It was then they both heard the screams emitting from the victims of the fire she started. He looked up with glassy eyes, his mouth falling open in shock and surprise, the blood trailing down in his spit that fell from his lip.

"Oh?" Iseis smiled "Do you hear that?" She pressed her lips against his ear to whisper, "You hear the screaming of your people? Well, that's because I set this damned keep on fire. Don't you remember I promised I would kill you, and burn your home to the ground, ruining you and leaving you with nothing? You didn't think I was capable of doing it, did you?" Her voice had transformed from something sweet to a hiss with viciousness laced within. "Well this is me keeping that promise..." She took the knife out again and plunged it into his chest, and hearing him scream was like music to her ears.

He then slumped against her and his breathing had stopped. Iseis let him fall, pulling her dagger out while doing so. And with that, she turned around and walked out, not looking back.

Yet when she left she felt surprisingly empty. She had killed Roose and Ramsay out of revenge... But it did not do anything for her. Revenge isn't justice, and the death of the Bolton's revealed a truth to her that she was afraid of all along. Killing them would not bring Robb back, and no matter what she did and how many people she killed out of revenge... He would remain dead and she would be left in more ruined little pieces that what she started out with.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was intense and dark. But don't worry, the rest of the chapters won't exactly be like this... I just kind of wanted to capture Iseis's crazy side a bit. Anyway, hopefully I did it justice.<strong>

**Next chapter: Theon/Iseis stuff! I'm actually kind of excited for this one. Plus, Iseis gives Aries a piece of her mind. And some thing happens at the end that I know all my readers have been absolutely desperate for ;)**

**Until next time,**

**-Amelia.**

**Review, follow, and favourite and I'll update faster! :)**


	60. A Long Night Ahead

**Okay, so let me just start off by saying thank-you to all my readers and reviewers! I had no idea you guys would have such a reaction to the last chapter.**

**An especially big thanks to Saint River, who made her own twist on The Rains of Castamere and wrote it for the last chapter! I just want to put it out there, since I have been asked about it couple times, that you guys can make all the fan art, playlists, songs, videos, and anything you want for this story. It's really a touching gesture and very much welcomed, and I appreciate all you guys do! :) **

**And a thanks to my other amazing reviewers: MissOpinionated, darkwolf76, HermioneandMarcus, Stylin'Fire, mariihamadeh, Tarias, Saint River (again!), crescented, The Cynical Nerd, CLTex, HopelessRomantic44, asirenscalling, Daybreak97, RosieHana, Dimitri Darkson Markros, ZabuzasGirl, Arianna Le Fay, Sparky She-Demon, MinieJvV, DarylDixon'sLover, Naruhina1519, just some guy (guest), and all the other guests who reviewed without penames! You guys are the best!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 59<em>

Iseis ran into the dog kennels looking for one particular person. She had no need to be quiet, not while every available hand was working to put out the fire. But she had raced quickly down regardless, knowing Aries may be caught, and he might just believe she was trapped and then abandon the escape, but Iseis knew she would not leave without taking the one person with her.

Her pulse was quickened and a light layer of sweat was upon her skin. She felt her child kicking madly within her from her stress level rising so quickly. Her adrenaline was pumping and she felt energy coursing through her veins.

"Theon!" She fell to her knees when she saw him on the ground in his cage, trying to pry it open with his bloodied hands that showed evidence of the torture Ramsay had inflicted upon him.

Every time Iseis saw him she felt worse. The poor man's chest was bare and he was covered in bruises from Ramsay's beatings, along with jagged and brutal unappealing scars.

He looked at Iseis, suddenly as realized what she was doing. He began shaking like a frightened animal, and began screaming, "The Princess is escaping! The Princess is escaping!"

Even after being beaten, his mind was so damaged that he was still loyal out of fear to the Bolton's. Iseis began shushing him, hoping he would calm down, but he only screamed louder. She began to regret coming to his aid, but she knew she was not merciless all the time. She could not let someone she cared about suffer any longer.

It was so sad to watch him, screaming in his cage and thrashing around. The eerie light from the torches only seemed to make the marks on his skin look worse and the dogs all around her snarled and barred their teeth, barking and snapping at her.

"Theon! Theon, shhh!" She tried desperately to make him settle down, but he only continued yelling for help.

She looked back, worried someone would drag her away and she wouldn't be able to escape. But she couldn't just leave Theon here, she had to save him. He was Robb's best friend, and even though he betrayed him, he didn't do all that they had thought he did.

"Theon, please! Please be quiet." She grabbed his wrists and gently held it, and as soon as she did he calmed down, only whimpering slightly, "It's alright Theon. It's me."

"The Princess—!"

"Theon, stop!" She interrupted, silencing him again "Please, be quite. If they find me they will kill me... And the baby."

"Why are you here?" He asked her, shaking still. His face was dirty and tears stained down, trailing through and making lines through the grubbiness and the dark dried blood.

"To help you." She whispered and ran her thumb over his wrist gently and in a comforting manner, "Don't you want to leave?"

"N-n-no! I can't leave! I must not leave! I cannot leave!" He screamed again and Iseis placed her finger on his lips to shush him. He reeled back in fear, crashing into the back of the cage and curling up into a ball.

"Theon , please! I can't leave you, you need to come with me." Iseis began crying, she could not leave him. She couldn't be alone with Aries, and she knew if Robb was here he would want Theon to have another chance. "Please come with me. Come with me Theon, come with me for Robb... Please, do not make me leave you here!" She couldn't come all this way, risking so much to desert him.

"I-I will not go!" He shook "And you cant make me!"

Iseis released a sob "Theon, you must! Please! I-I need you!" He had risked his life to keep her secret, and now he could not even muster the courage to escape with her, "We can be free! We can leave here and never see the Bolton's again! I need you, Theon!"

"He'll kill us! He'll kill us both! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Theon yelled in anger now. He was obviously threatened to the point he was willing to yell at Iseis to leave, and she saw him snarl in ferocity at her.

"Theon, please..." She barely muttered "I can't stand it to knowing I left you behind! Just tell me where the keys are, and I'll get them and we can go wherever you want. We'll be safe, we can be happy. Don't let me go alone!" She was sobbing now.

"LEAVE! ME! ALOOONEE!" He screamed again, causing the dogs to bark more. Iseis stood up, all around her the dogs were pounding in their cages, trying to get at her, snarling and scratching.

She stood up and prepared to leave when her eyes caught on something on the wall. A black iron key was set up on a peg. She quickly tread over to it and grabbed it tightly, heading back from it to go to the cage.

"Leave me!" Theon screamed at her angrily and banged against the cage like a wild animal. He looked so scared and threatened, as though he were in a crazed state.

"Im not going anywhere unless you come with me!" She protested and put the key inside the keyhole and turned it.

As soon as she unlocked it Theon suddenly slammed himself against the door's cage, causing Iseis to fall on the ground, crying out.

With rage and madness in his eyes he came on top of her and his finger tightened around her throat. Iseis tried screaming but she knew it was no use.

Then she saw what a lost case he was. He would rather kill her than leave and risk more torture. She clawed at his hand, trying desperately to get more air, but she could bring herself to use her dagger on him.

She couldn't kill him. She would not kill Theon Greyjoy, the man she met in Winterfell, the best friend to her husband, the only one left alive besides Jon Snow who could tell her everything to know about Robb. He knew him since he was a boy, and to kill him would be killing his memories. And memories was the only thing left of Robb. The only way he existed was in the minds of the people who loved him, and she couldn't end that.

When she released her hands and let them fall, the wave of darkness washing over her, Theon's grip seemed to slacken. He looked at her while breathing heavily, his eyes seemed to be drawn to her breasts.

Her vision seemed to come back and she only saw some slight dark spots, but other than that she could see normally. But though she thought his eyes were focused on her breasts, she actually saw they were focuses on what was between them. His eyes eyes were caught on her Direwolf necklace, the one Robb had given her. He sat back, releasing her throat, and gently took the necklace in his hand, looking it over. Iseis gasped desperately for air, and she coughed when she felt as though she had just gurgled with glass shards her throat had hurt so badly.

"I remember when he got this for you," Theon chuckled, trying his best to muster a smile even though tears streamed down his face. He had seemed to snap out of whatever insane state he had worked himself in. "He had it made specifically by Mikken. It was long before you married, back in Winterfell. He was going to use it when he proposed... He loved you so much, even back then... When your mother refused the marriage he was about to throw it out, but I stopped him. I told him I would hang on to it for one day... I don't know why I convinced him or why I took it with us, but I knew... I knew we would run into you," Theon seemed to be more back to his old self than she had ever seen him before. He had tears falling down his face as he spoke "I don't know how but... I just knew. I knew it wasn't over for the both of you." He licked his chapped crackled lips "And after he announced you as Queen I gave it back to him. He left it for you, didn't he? When he went to war and you were left in Riverrun?"

Her happiness could not be contained, "Theon!" Iseis exclaimed, seeing that whatever held him as Reek no longer existed.

"I'm so sorry Iseis!" He told her, "I'm sorry, I never meant to betray him. You know he was like a brother to me! And I'm so sorry! I-I should have protected you, I should have gotten you out when you first arrived. I was just... I was so scared."

She was so happy that she didn't even think. He was back to himself, and all she could think about was how happy she was to finally have a true friend with her.

Without thinking, Iseis crashed her lips upon his. Theon was surprised, but before he knew it, his lips were moving against hers as well. He joined her on the floor, his mouth against her's and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Their mouths opened and the kiss deepened, and her hands gently went to the sides of his face.

Guilt consumed her. But as it filled her up she knew Robb was dead, and she had to move on eventually.

But it felt wrong. Everything felt wrong, even the way Theon moved his lips was wrong. It was foreign, it wasn't like Robb's.

But she knew she had to push it out of her brain. She needed to move past the pain. So she continued kissing him and Theon drew her in closer. Her hands ran up and down his chest, touching the scars and bruises, and he moved her hair out of her face so he could continue kissing her.

It wasn't a kiss that suggested anything sexual. If anything it was the furthest thing from. They were kissing to be close, and to know that they were there for each other,

Theon licked her teeth and her mouth opened for him, and his tongue found it's way in. One thing she could say about Theon, is that he was an excellent kisser. Robb was a good kisser as well, but before him she never had anything to compare it to. Robb had been the only man she had ever kissed, and she had never before been courted, besides anyone but Aries, and she wasn't one to go around kissing random boys, because she had a image to maintain by being the princess.

Robb had been a good kisser. He knew just what she wanted, and he seemed to know just how hard or passionate or soft to go, depending on the moment. He knew her, and he knew what she liked, and when to use tongue, whether it was using a lot, or none at all. She knew she wasn't a bad kisser either, well, she didn't imagine she was one, but Robb made her feel inadequate when they first started their relationship. It was because he was experienced, (not only through kissing- although he must have kissed dozens of women), but also sexually.

Theon was another matter. She knew the ways of Theon Greyjoy, he had been with countless women. But she never imagined he would be quite...like this. Even broken and ruined, he still had pieces of it together.

His hand went to her waist and the other tangled in her hair as he tried to get closer. He had no moves to do anything more. And Iseis was thankful for that, because kissing was all she was willing to do.

But suddenly she was brought back go reality when she realized they were laying on the ground of the dog kennels, the beasts barking around them, and the Dreadfort was burning down just outside of the kennels. Luckily the section they were in wasn't burning, and was perfectly unscathed. But surely, people must be looking for them now.

She pulled away and he looked in her eyes before kissing her once more softly. She gently pushed him off and said quietly "We need to go,".

He nodded and got up, helping her to her feet. Before she could move he pulled her back into his chest and hugged her tightly "Thank-you for not giving up on me," He said quietly.

She smiled slightly "You can thank me when we're out of here."

Hand in hand they quickly walked out, looking around the dog kennels before someone else came in. They would have to move across the courtyard to get to the barn, right past all the men trying to put out the fires. Theon quickly put his arm around her to shield her from people's wandering gaze and to keep her form being recognized.

As they quickly raced to get to Aries they heard an angry yell.

"Stop them!" Walking over with guards, was the bastard of the Dreadfort, his jacket singed and he looked as though his skin was blistering from some of the burns. He had a longsword in his hand and Iseis was sure he would run her though it if he got the chance. After all, his father was no longer there to stop him. "Bring me that cunt's head!" He screamed with all his rage.

Iseis froze in her tracks, looking as though she had seen a ghost. She was sure that the fire would have killed him. She should have stabbed him with that dagger when she had the chance after all.

"Shit!" She whispered under her breath as guards rushed at them.

But as she began to run Theon stayed put, gripping her hand tightly and looking worried and frightened.

"Theon, let's go! We can't wait!" She desperately tried to get him to budge. At first she worried he had transformed back into Reek, and was prepared to hand her over.

But instead he looked to her and said "Go! I'll distract them!" He was going to allow himself to be subject of torture once again to protect her.

"No, I won't go without you!" She protested

"Go!" He gripped her arms tightly and his faze was hard until it softened, "... It's the least I can do, after I betrayed Robb."

Iseis saw he had to do this, otherwise he could never be at peace with what he did. So she breathed out heavily and nodded, squeezing his hand tightly once more, before she let it slip from her grasp.

She said nothing, only turned on her heels and quickly rushed to the barn. She couldn't think about Theon, because she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to take another step forward.

When she reached the barn she saw Aries there, looking angsty and flustered, having two horses ready. He already sat on top of one and the other- obviously her's, was ready to go.

"There you are!" He exclaimed with his eyes wide, "Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"We have to get out of here now, Ramsay's coming after us with guard!" Tears stung in her eyes as she began to hear Theon's screaming.

Aries only nodded and urged his horse forward, she followed and they raced out the barn, no guards were there to stop them and the gates were wide open. Iseis knew that as soon as she rode through those gates, she was free.

But for some reason something stopped her from being completely free. She would never be safe because Ramsay still lived. He would find her, and for that she knew she could never truly be free. Not for long. And that thought terrified her.

* * *

><p>They had been riding hard for at least a solid four hours. Iseis's poor horse was exhausted, and so was she. The horse was covered in sweat and steaming from the cold and it's body heat being so warm. His fur was all lathered up and she knew that the poor horse was shaking whenever he took a step. <em>Faithful old beast,<em> she thought. Horses would run themselves to death as long is it would make their riders happy.

Aries horse wasn't doing much better. In fact, it seemed worse off. It looked as though it would collapse under his weight at any second.

They had been cloaked by the darkness for hours now, and Iseis was thankful for it's cover. Yet with darkness came fear. She couldn't see where she was going, and the moon barely provided any light, due to it only being a crescent moon rather than a full.

She feared her horse would step into a hole and fall, taking her with him. She couldn't have that, right now... Not at this time. Iseis pressed a hand to her swelled stomach and levelled her breathing, trying to calm herself down. She had begun having a dulling pain in her side, but she had done her best to ignore it as they rode.

The dark casted shadows all over, but it was the noises that scared her. Every snap of a branch she thought it was Bolton men behind her, ready to take her back to the Dreadfort to await her fate.

Aries had been smart about their escape. No doubt it was her Uncle Tyrion's idea and Jaime just passes it on to him. There was no way Aries could come with such a scheme.

They had headed North, to Winterfell, while a other group (paid generously in Lannister gold- Once again, thanks to her Uncle Jaime) had headed south. They would have to split the hunting groups, and of course the other group would be found.

Iseis and Aries had taken precaution by covering the horses hooves with sacks and tying them so they would not leave trails and hoof prints. And they had covered the horses in wolf urine so the dogs would fear to be on their scent. Of course, the horses were rather skittish at first because of the scent as well, but they had eventually gotten used to it.

It was a lot of effort for escape, but Iseis was sure it would work. It had to...

She and Aries had barely spoke the entire time they were riding. Mainly because they had nothing to talk about, and also because they were both too scared to even utter a word. A wolf howled in the night and Aries jumped. His horse had come to a halt, sensing it's rider was scared as well.

Iseis stayed calm though. Wolves did not scare her and she continued to urge her horse to walk on.

"What was that?" Aries asked, the fear in his voice audible "Coyote?"

"Wolves," She answered, rolling her eyes.

"As in plural? Not just one?" He made his horse walk to follow Iseis.

"Its a pack, I'd imagine. Wolves rarely go out alone...The lone wolf doesn't survive."

Aries swallowed a lump in his throat "I don't like wolves. Give me a human opponent any day, but wolves... I'd rather not."

Iseis only snickered, and continued rubbing her hand on her belly, trying to calm her babe, who was landing hard kicks to her side and causing her to wince, "If you fear the wolf you should have never travelled into the woods." She warned him.

Aries frowned "And you're not afraid of them?"

"Of course not," She half-smirked "I've dealt with far more difficult wolves than this..."

"You're talking about your husband." Aries noted, a twinge of jealously reflected on his face, and almost a look of resent as well. Iseis knew he hated Robb; it was no secret. Even after Robb was dead, he was still jealous of him.

"Actually, I was talking about Grey Wind, Robb's Direwolf. But yes, I suppose Robb was difficult as well..."

Aries almost looked as though he was embarrassed for asking, "He couldn't really turn into a wolf, could he?" For the first time Iseis saw how young Aries really was. He was more a boy than man at the age of eighteen.

Iseis opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it and frowned. She thought about it for a second, and then reopened her mouth to speak ,"I'm not sure." She answered "He hated being called a wolf, always insisted he was a man... But there were times when..." She swallowed, memories flooded back and hit her in the chest, "He had animalistic characteristics. And something very primal in his eyes, which someone made me think that perhaps he really was a wolf. When he was mad he had this look that made you think he was just going to transform into a beast and eat you alive. He was truly terrifying at times, especially when he was covered in blood after a battle..."

"He sounds terrifying," Aries replied, "I've talked to men who had met him on the battlefield, saw him cut down ten men at once... They said he looked like a beast straight out if hell. When I found out he had forced you to wed him, I don't think I had ever been more scared of anything." Aries admitted the last part almost quietly to himself.

Iseis sighed softly and looked down at her gloved hands that held the reins. "Who he was on the battlefield, and who was as a King, and who he was with me when we alone were completely different." She almost laughed as the tears gathered in her eyes. "He tried so hard to make me happy. When I was alone with him I could barely believe that he was the feared Young Wolf." She reached up and wiped a tear away "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss him. Now my child will never know what a good man, and King, it's father was..."

Aries said suddenly, "Robb wasn't a good King." Iseis pulled her horse to halt in shock, wondering is she just heard exactly what he said

"I _beg_ your pardon?" Her voice had an edge to it that laced her words with poison as she gritted her teeth.

Aries licked his lips and looked at her. "I think the love you hold for him keeps you disillusioned. Robb wasn't a good King," He repeated

"My husband, was the best thing that ever happened to the Seven Kingdoms. He was honourable and offered justice, and was smart—,"

"And he tipped the entire realm into a war he couldn't win!" Aries retaliated "Robb Stark; although he may have been a good man, wasn't a good King. When will you see that, Iseis?"

"He cared for his people! He tried to free the North and rescue his sisters!"

"What was one good thing he ever did as King?" Aries yelled back at her "He brought the Kingdoms into war, killing thousands of people! He refused to give his loyalties to Joffrey, and therefore got his father killed! He kidnapped you and then refused to return you to your family! He then married you, breaking the oath he made to Walder Frey. He was named King, and tried to separate from Joffrey's Kingdom, by doing so, killing thousands of innocent men. His men, Iseis, pillaged towns that were loyal to the Lannisters had killed the men that resisted, raped the women, and stole the goods! He sent two thousand of his own men to slaughter trying to get your Uncle. He locked his mother up as a criminal of war, and he accused you of being a traitor and was planning on exiling you! And not to mention, he foolishly sought out the help of the Greyjoy's after he was advised not to. And because of that, his home was burnt down to the ground and the North has been sacked by Iron Island scum. And don't even get me started on how he allowed Theon, who was his best friend, to be tortured. And in the end he still couldn't save his bloody sister! ... You are so deceived, Iseis! You are so blinded with love for him that you don't even see that he was just as much of a monster as Joffrey."

That cut her deeply. Just as much of a monster... The words replayed in her head and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to see Aries's head on a stick. "Fuck you, Aries!" She hissed lowly. "At least Robb tried. I didn't see anyone else standing up against Joffrey's tyranny. Yes, he made bad calls. But everything he did was out of the love he had for his family, and for the North!"

"You still can't even hear yourself. You don't know what you're saying." He shook his head and reprimanded her like a child.

"I know exactly what I am saying!" Her voice was cold as ice and it lashed like a whip, "I know what a crown does; and no King remains innocent. Robb knew it too, and if affected him in way and ruined him until he was but a shell of the man he used to be when I first met him. There is no choice for those who carry the burden of the crown, there is no right or wrong. My father told me that in order to gain the greater good, sacrifices must be made. I've seen what power does to people, so don't preach to me! Yes, Robb made bad choices and calls, I know that! But he did it for selfless reasons. He did it because he thought that in the long run, it was the right thing to do!"

Aries was fuming now, "And look where that got him! It got him butchered at a wedding where his head got chopped off! You say he was acting selflessly; but when has any King acted selflessly? Hell, when has any ruler or lord at all acted selflessly? The mad King? Your father? Ned Stark and Jon Aryn? Joffrey? Renly and Stannis? And Robb? When have they ever done anything but think of themselves?!"

Iseis was shaking with rage. All Robb ever did was think of others. Now here was some man, stranger who was in love with a ghost of her, telling her who her husband was and what motivated him. What gave Aries the right?

"Say one more word and you'll wish you hadn't," She warned him darkly. "Do not pretend to know things where you haven't even a slight clue about what you're saying."

"You believe you can order me around? That you're higher than me?" His voice turned dark, just like hers did,

"I am higher than you! In no right should you even be allowed to talk to me!" She snarled. "I am the daughter of King Robert and Queen Cersei, I am the true heir to the Iron Throne and I am the Queen of the North and the child inside me is a King of Winter's heir! Now if you ever question my authority again, I will rip out your vocal cords so you will not even be able to say anything at all! I have a beast inside of my chest that has itched to be released since the moment I was locked up as a prisoner! Do not _dare_ try me! For it will be the last thing you do!" She yelled, her voice empowered and it seemed to hit Aries with an impact as though a hundred horses's hooves slammed against his chest.

He looked at her expression, the horrible look in her eye that made her look almost half crazy. He realized now why Baratheon's words was '_Ours is the Fury'_, and he knew that he was expendable. She didn't need him now, and she obviously knew how to kill. Nor did she have a conscious to stop her.

"Forgive me, Lady Stark... That was out of line." He said quietly

"Do not let it happen again, do not forget your place. Else wise, I will strangle you in your sleep." She promised, and urged her horse forward ahead of his.

She had to take a deep breath to steady herself as she rode on. Her hand still on her stomach she could feel the anger radiating through her. When she yelled and lost control like that she knew it was a mistake; and now the dulling pain she had felt for the last hour had intensified.

She grit her teeth and saw the light of an inn not far off. She needed to stop and rest, she needed to stay there... She could not go any further.

"We stop there," She pointed to the inn

Aries shook his head "We can't stop, we're still too close to the Dreadfort."

They had been riding for half a night, and they had been sure to walk their horses in creeks and mask their trails. She needed to stop. She had been riding too hard and too long.

"We're stopping," She said once again.

"My Lady, we can't." He shook his head and continued protesting.

"Here is our story. My name is Laurel, and I am your wife, and we are returning back from the Vale where I was visiting my sister. Do you understand?" She chose the name of her old handmaiden, and her old friend, who was killed and raped by Bolton's men when she was first captured.

"We shouldn't stop," He continued to argue with her, but Iseis head in the direction of the inn anyway as her body began to shake.

Once they reached there, Iseis dismounted her horse and called out in pain as her feet hit the ground.

"My Lady!" Aries said worriedly as he quickly dismounted as well.

"My name is Laurel!" She hissed, reminding him he had to play their now identities. She had her hand gripping her saddle as she was hunched over, her other hand on her stomach.

"Is it your wound? Is it bothering you again?" He quickly went over to her but gasped when he noted the blood and other liquid coating the lower half of her dress.

"No," She hissed in pain, "I'm in labour."

Aries had looked at her in shock and couldn't even open his mouth to do anything. The blood was not recent. She had easily been in labour for awhile, perhaps even hours.

"H-how long have y-you been—," He stuttered, still in shock.

"The past hour, I've been able to withstand the pains. But good gods, man! Help me into the bloody inn!" She yelled, gritting her teeth as another birthing pain hit her.

He looked around, not knowing what to do while opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He quickly tried to pick her up bridal style but Iseis smacked his chest "I'm giving birth, I'm not a fucking cripple! I will walk into that inn with dignity!" She didn't mean to yell at him, he was only trying to help. _Good gods, I sound like my father. _She would have chuckled, but she could not bring herself to do so. The pain was increasing more with each second and now they were closer together. An hour ago they were painful but bearable, and at least they were far apart. Now it was like a knife was being thrust into her once again.

Aries set her back down and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself form screaming as she moved one foot in front of the other.

Aries raced forward to open the door to the inn for her and quickly explain to the keepers what was happening, and they could pay them handsomely if they helped her.

When Iseis got inside she saw the Innkeepers wife scrambling about, ordering to have a table cleared in the kitchen, and to close all the windows and keep the fires going.

"I need that Wildling woman as well!" She yelled as she quickly raced to Iseis, grabbing her hand and smiling kindly at her. "Hello darling, what's your name?" She had a happy face. She was of heavy built and had more of a man's body, but her eyes were bright and her face was red and cheery. She had a gap between her front teeth and greying hair, but to Iseis is made her look even that much more friendly.

"Laurel," She lied easily. It was still easy, even in a state of extreme pain, for her to lie. She had been doing if so long that she had mastered it.

"Laurel, I'm Annabelle. But you could call me whatever you like, alright honey? Now, we're just going to get you in the kitchen so you're nice and warm. It'll do you no good if you're out giving birth to your babe in the cold." She took her hand and helped her walk, her husband who must have been the owners of the Inn held Isies up and aided her walking. He as well looked very kind and friendly.

They led her in the kitchen, past the few people who were sitting at tables at the pub, drinking cheap ale and watching her with either disgust or worry, into where Aries was waiting as a unkept woman with scraggily brown hair and dark eyes was tying a sheet above a table in the middle of the kitchen in a loop.

"Good! You have the sheet," Anabelle told the woman "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," The lady replied, with a coolness in her voice that made her all the more mysterious. She looked strong and tall, and as though she had been in the wilderness for many days.

"Here, Laurel. You just lay down on here." Anabelle instructed as Isies winced as she cried when she laid with her back flat on the table.

The innkeeper only pat Aries on the back and nodded at him "Come son, let me get you a drink. We don't want to be in here when your woman gives birth."

Aries looked at Iseis, obviously hesitant to leave her. But she nodded, silently telling him to go. After he left she turned her attention fully on Anabelle and the Wildling woman. Now she realized just how hot she was. She didn't even know when her dress had come off and at what point since she entered the inn it was removed, but she saw now that she was only in a sweat and blood soaked shift.

Anabelled pulled the shift up after she had Isies raise her legs and separate them. She smiled at her and said, "You'll be alright. I've had four children of my own, and I've helped three of my girls deliver their own little ones. You'll be fine."

Iseis hoped she was right. She needed this child to live more than anything. As she leaned back on the table as a sob caught in her throat and another wave of pain hit her, and tears filled her eyes.

"It's going to be a long night," She heard the Wildling woman tell Anabelle.

_Yes it is,_ Iseis though. _Now if only I can survive what is to come... _

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a really long chapter. Next one shouldn't be as long, but hopefully it'll be just as good! :)<strong>

**Next chapter: baby time! Also, some flashbacks, since I miss writing cute Robb and Iseis moments.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**For a faster update, remember to review, follow, and favourite! **


	61. A True Stark

**Thank-you iShouldBeaDisneyPrincess (wow, lots of reviews! Thanks!) Enjolras123, Lady Syndra, CasterGirl123, MinieJvV, Stylin'Fire, darkwolf76, HermioneandMarcus, Sparky She-Demon, mariihamadeh, Ally-Kat-Jones, ZabuzasGirl, RosieHana, Daybreak96, danceegirl92, CLTex, All Star Imagination, MissOpinionated, Natya101, asirenscalling, Naruhina1519, Saint River, DarylDixon'sLover and all the anonymous guests who reviewed! You are all truly wonderful!**

**And thank-you for helping me get past 300 favourites, and finally reach way more than 700 reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 60<em>

Iseis's screams of agony pierced the calmness of the night. She tried hard to keep her screams in, and even asked to be gagged so she wouldn't wake everyone in the inn and the next town over, but even that did nothing to muffle her calls of pain.

"You're doing well," The Wildling woman, who at first Iseis thought to be cold and distant, said calmly as she gently held a cool cloth to her forehead.

Iseis couldn't see what was happening down between her legs, but she saw Anabelle's arms and saw how they were covered in blood, and she imagined what a mess it must have been down there.

Sweat covered every inch of her body, and she was breathing heavily. Her hair was soaked, and her shift was almost see-through thanks to all her perspiration. She was supported by the sheet hanging from the rafters of the celling. It was made in a long loop so she could grip it tightly, it went behind her back so she could be in an upright position.

She screamed again as another birthing pain hit her. She had been at it for what had seemed like days, yet it was still night and only a few hours had passed. It would be close to sunrise soon, but still she guessed it was another hour or two away.

She screamed more and gripped the sheets tighter as pain exploded in her body as she tried to expel her babe from herself. She should have known this child would cause her trouble; it had caused her little to no discomfort as it rested inside her, but now it wanted out. And it was impatient, clearly having the characteristics of it's father.

_Robb_, oh gods. She needed him there with her. She wanted him to be the one outside the door, waiting for her to present to him their first daughter or son, not Aries. Iseis cried out for him then, his name muffled by her gag.

Tears ran down her cheeks and the pain ripped through her. If felt as though her baby was tearing her apart, and there was so much pressure on her spine that she thought it was going to break. She had never experienced pain like this. Not getting stabbed in the stomach and hand, and not even when Robb first took her maidenhead, could compare to this.

When they first made love and he broke through her maidenhead and moved himself inside of her she thought that was the most pain she would ever feel down there. How wrong and naive had she been. Child birth felt like it as splitting her body in two...As she screamed and yelled at the top of her lungs, she tried to control her breathing as Anabelle continued to urge her to push.

She shook her head, she couldn't do it. She was exhausted and worn out; beyond being able to do this. But Robb would want her to continue, he would want her to keep going. So with everything she had, she mustered her strength and continued on.

She focused up on the roof, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to block out all the agony she was feeling. She calmed her breathing, and did her best to focus on something, anything but the pain.

* * *

><p><em>Iseis's eyes fluttered open as she looked around. she was in bed, in her and Robb's tent. She groaned, realizing how tired she was from the past few days of riding. Once again, they were on the road. Everything hurt from the last few days of riding that she had done, and she was tired beyond belief. Ever since getting pregnant Iseis found that even the slightest physical exertion was too much for her body.<em>

_She sat up on the bed and yawned, stretching up as she held the sheets to her chest. The sun was shining into the tent from the splits on the fabric and Iseis saw she must have slept in._

_Robb wasn't in the bed either and she wondered where he was. She yawned again and laid back down, closing her eyes once more and thinking she could get a few more minutes of sleep._

_As she started drifting off she heard someone enter the tent. Suddenly, the person was sitting beside her on the bed and she smiled slightly when she felt Robb's hand gently brush her cheek bone to get some hair out of her face._

_Her eyes opened again and she smiled at him, "Good morning," She spoke groggily, her voice hoarse from the early morning._

_Robb smiled back "Good morning," He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly._

_"You didn't wake me up. I must have slept in so late."_

_"It's still morning, don't worry." He promised, knowing she would sleep until the afternoon if she could._

_"Why haven't we started moving out?" She held his hand and his fingers brushed over her skin._

_"Most of the army has; the other half not yet."_

_"Why haven't we started moving?" Iseis asked, wondering why Robb sent some of his men ahead._

_"We'll catch up with them," He assured her "Don't worry."_

_She only sighed and closed her eyes again, planning to make the most of the time left she had to sleep._

_"You can't go back to sleep," Robb laughed_

_Iseis groaned, annoyed and exasperated. "Why not?"_

_"Don't you know what day it is?" He asked her, and even though she wasn't looking at him she could tell he had a smile on his face._

_"No. What day is it?" Iseis opened her eyes again. With the hand he wasn't holding she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, hoping that would wake her up a little bit more._

_"You know what it is. Think harder." He smiled widely. He was going to make her guess, and really all she wanted to do was roll her eyes at him._

_She stretched out, allowing some of the sheets to fall and uncover some skin on her inner thigh. She noticed he redirected his gaze there, and she smirked. She knew full well just how her body affected him. "I don't know. Is it a holiday?"_

_"Mmm, you're close." His smirk grew. His eyes were shining, and Iseis knew he was genuinely happy. It had been so long since she had seen him like that, she was almost convinced he had forgotten how to smile and be carefree._

_"Is it a name-day?" She asked, secretly enjoying the little guessing game they were planning. Although, she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing how happy his playfulness made her. It would only inflate his ego even more._

_"Yes!" Robb laughed "It is a name-day!"_

_Iseis frowned as she looked at him "Whose? Is it your mothers?" It definitely wasn't Robb's. He had his name-day two months ago, and Iseis made sure she made the day memorable by waking him up with morning sex, stopping to please him with her mouth half way through the day, and also making love once again at night._

_"It's yours." Robb smiled and took his out hand he had hidden behind his back, revealing an entire bouquet of sunflowers._

"_Oh Robb!" Iseis's smile stretched widely across her face "They're so beautiful!"_

_"You like them? I knew they were your favourites. I had some of my men looking for them. They found a big patch not too far away from here."_

_"They're lovely, thank-you." She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her on the mouth._

_Before she knew it he somehow was on top of her, the flowers placed on the bedside table, completely forgotten, as their teeth clashing together. Iseis felt a feeling drive into her lower stomach of a deep aching and want for him. Their kiss only grew and she felt his hand go between her thighs. Only she stopped him in protest, knowing they could continue later._

_He frowned, looking at her confused. "After we break our fast." She promised him, "I think the baby needs to eat something." The babe had the hiccups, and no doubt having Iseis's heart rate climb as Robb made her climax would only worsen the poor little things condition. She could feel it jumping in her belly enough as it was._

_Robb sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Hiccups again?" He smirked and guessed. His hand gently rubbed her stomach though the sheet._

_"Yes," She laughed "Your son or daughter has been very active lately. It like to fight me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep,"_

_Robb slid down and kissed her bump, pressing his lips to it gently. "You need to stop giving your mother such a hard time. Fight all you want once you're out, but while you're trapped in her belly try to take it easy on her." He smiled each time her stomach moved when the baby jolted from ones of it's hiccups._

_Iseis laughed and pushed Robb up off of her so she could get up. He stood up and passed her a dress as she let the sheets fall from her body,_

_She stepped into the dress and put it on, having Robb helping her lace up the back. Iseis rolled her shoulders and tilted her neck to the sides, trying to relieve the soreness from them._

_"What's wrong?" Robb asked, facing her and seeing his discomfort after he helped her with her dress._

_"Everything's sore and stiff." His hands went to her waist, or what used to be her waist before she became pregnant, and kissed her forehead._

_"Where? Perhaps you'll let me rub some of the knots and kinks out later." He suggested in a caring and gentle matter._

_Iseis nodded and sighed, "That sounds nice. Everything hurts so much, I can barely feel my neck and shoulders, even my lower back and my bum."_

_Robb smirked and quickly smacked her backside lightly, but still hard enough to cause Iseis to squeal, "Robb! I just finished saying it was hurting me!"_

_He laughed as he lead her to the breakfast table "I thought you said you couldn't feel it, I was just trying to help you regain some of those feelings back." He went behind her and gently pawed his hands against it and he kissed her neck and shoulders. Iseis laughed as he continued to feel up her ass, rubbing and messaging it._

_She rolled her eyes, and smirked as she thought how he drove her completely crazy. Iseis looked down at all the foods and saw what he had done and it made her gasp._

_She reached across the table and grabbed one of the pears. Iseis gasped in surprise and disbelief upon seeing them. "Robb, how did you get them them this far North?!"_

_"I made sure to get some when the Dornish ship bringing the wine to Rivverun arrived. I remember you saying you missed the fruit down South, so I decided to get you some for your name-day."_

_Her smiled grew even larger as she saw the grapefruits and oranges, and also all the lemon flavoured items. She saw the lemon cakes stacked high and she laughed because she had taken a liking to a mixture of sweet and tangy items since growing larger with child. Lemon cakes seemed to be her all time favourite though; and she was able to eat as many as she could no matter the time of day._

_"Thank-you, this means so much." She smiled, the breakfast table reminded her of what it used to look like when she grew up in King's Landing. Back in her childhood in which she was the happiest little girl alive, with no experience of what the real world was like._

_Robb kissed her cheek lightly. "Anything for you,"_

_Iseis shook her head "Truly though, you didn't have to do this. It's too much."_

_Robb only rose his eyebrows and nodded to the fancy box on the table as well. "There's more as well."_

_Iseis's grew wide as he said that "More? You've spoiled me so much already!"_

_"Like I said, anything for you." He motioned again to the box and Iseis went to open it. She removed the delicate paper it was wrapped in and when she saw it she gasped._

_Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a shade of emerald, with an silver Direwolf broach right under the bust where her breasts would meet. The sleeves hung loosely in slits. The entire dress was very draped and flowing, looking like a dress of a goddess. The dress must not have come with the broach and Robb must have had it specially made. The vine pattern of the dress started dark at the bottom of the skirt, but as it worked it's way up it became lighter and lighter, until it almost couldn't be seen by the time it reached her waist "It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed._

_"It came from Highgarden. It might be too small for you right now, when I got it I was away at battle and I didn't know you were child yet."_

_"Its alright, I'm sure it'll fit after I give birth. Thank-you, again." She kissed the corner of his mouth lightly._

_Robb took the dress from her "There's something else in the box as well, under the other sheet of paper."_

_Iseis turned back and took off the last sheet, and inside was another dress of some sort, this time in the color of silver. She lifted it up and saw the material was silk, and it shinned in the light. It was much too light to be a dress, and she decided it must have been some kind of robe. There were lace flowers everywhere on it and it started near the bottom and then stretched up. The centre of the flowers had a tiny little pearl. Iseis had never pearls of such colours before. She had seen white ones, but not like these. These varied from pink, black, grey, silver, cream, and white._

_"It's Dornish," Robb told her, seeing she hadn't said anything. It was so beautiful she must have been close to crying. For him to to do something like this for her, it made her heart fill up with love. All the gifts much have cost so much, she didn't deserve them. Quite honestly, she would have been happy with just the bouquet of flowers and a quick kiss._

_Robb became uneasy with her silence, and he felt himself nervous "Don't you like it?"_

_She turned to him and put the robe down "Robb, I love it! Only you didn't need to spend so much! I would have been perfectly happy just wearing your robe."_

_Robb smiled at her, causing his blue eyes to light up "Well, I figured you needed your own. Besides, I think I kind of want my robe back, actually." His laugh was good to hear, especially in such hard times._

_Iseis opened her mouth and closed it, but reopened it to protest "No, you can't have it back!" She was smirking, although she was pretending to be serious._

_"Oh really?" He had a playful tone in his voice as he backed her up against the table "And why can't I?"_

_"Because it was the one you lended to me after you caught me bathing the first time, remember?"_

_"Of course I remember." He was flushed against her now, his breath against her face and their lips close to touching, "I remember wanting to fuck the living daylight out of you after seeing you in it."_

_Iseis blushed at his dirty words, and it sent a ache between her legs yet again and she found herself trying to contain her smile. "Robb Stark, I've never heard you say such dirty words. You're a bad man."_

_"A bad man who wants to do bad things to you." He leaned down and kissed her hard, his one hand tangled in her hair and the other rested on her ass. Their kiss was hungry and passionate, and it almost seemed rough. Suddenly, Iseis wanted nothing more than to get him out of his clothes. But once again, the baby hiccuped and she pulled away ._

_"Still?" Robb asked, his tone was light and amused._

_"Still." She nodded_

_"Let's eat then." He kissed her forehead and brought her down so she was sitting on his lap in the chair he sat in. She had her one arm wrapped around his shoulders and they spoke of things like his mother, Winterfell, and the baby as they sat and ate. She fed him small bites of food playfully and he occasionally stole as many kisses as he could, making her laugh and smile._

_But suddenly all the happiness stopped when she noticed her distant expression. She frowned when she saw it and swallowed the last bite of her strawberry when she asked, "What is it?"_

"_What if I die in battle and leave you with the baby?" He asked her quietly, not meeting her eyes._

_Iseis felt a sharp pull at her heart and sadness washed over her "Robb, you can't think like that."_

_"No, Iseis. I need you to know it's a possibility. It could happen—,"_

_"Robb, no!" She protested "You're not going to die in battle. I won't let that happen!" She held his chin so he was forced to look at her._

_His eyes softened. "I just want to take precautions... Just make sure you tell it about me, alright? Promise me, Iseis. You'll tell our child about me, and and tell it how much I loved them. And how I couldn't wait to be a father... Don't keep me from them; even if it's painful for you to talk to them about me. Tell them Winterfell's history; make sure they know where they come from... Promise me?" He placed his forehead against her's._

_"I don't need to promise because nothing is going to happen to you..." She protested, she didn't want to acknowledge that he might die. Iseis didn't want to think of it as a possibility._

_"Iseis..." Robb said seriously_

_She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, not saying the words, but knowing it was important to him "I promise," She said softly._

_Robb smiled at that. "Good, now we can change the subject to happier terms. After all, it is your name-day." He leaned forward and pressed his lips tenderly to her stomach, kissing their baby once more._

* * *

><p>The Red Wedding had happened two weeks after that. And Iseis was glad they had that conversation. She would be sure that if she survived she would tell her child all about Robb. About what a good and honourable man he was, and how he loved it more than anything.<p>

Iseis wasn't sure she would make it. She saw the worry on Anabelle's face, and she felt her strength dwindling as she struggled to stay awake.

Iseis grabbed the Wildling Woman and pulled her gag out "If I die—,"

"I won't let that happen!" She interrupted and promised.

"If I die," Iseis said again "make sure the man who I was with knows to take the child to the Wall. Even if it's a girl. Tell him to take it to Jon Snow."

The Wildling Woman's eyes opened wide at the mention of Jon's name. She looked shocked, and dropped the bowl of warm water she and was carrying, but Iseis didn't pay attention. Another birthing pain hit her even harder than the others, and it hurt her to the point she couldn't even muster a scream.

_Keep going_, she told herself. _Keep going for Robb, he would want you to fight through and be strong._ She wouldn't let this child die after she had gone through hell and back to protect it. She couldn't let it die... It was all she had.

Iseis screamed again as tears flowed down her face. She didn't know how much longer she could continue to do this. The pain was excruciating, and it was a fight to keep her eyes opened. She had to do this, she would not die in childbirth. She would not die right before she held her child for the first time. Sweat continued to pool down her body, and she felt as though she had been lit on fire.

_Focus on something_, she thought to distract herself from the pain. She focused on the memory of Robb's eyes. How they used to light up, and how beautiful they were. She focused on his smile too; and how he had one specific one that he only seemed to give to her.

Iseis screamed once more and reached to grab something, and instead the Wildling grabbed her hand tightly.

"You can do this. You have strength in you, I can see it."

She screamed again and through her head back, pushing once more, and almost giving up.

_One more_, she told herself. _Just... Just one more. Keep going._

She pushed and screamed again. She was having troubles breathing now, and the pain was like a searing iron pushed against her.

She didn't know how much longer she could continue. "I can't!" She sobbed "I-I can't do this!"

"You must!" The Wildling woman pleaded "I know you can do it."

Annabelle looked worried, but she gave her a smile anyway. "Only a few more, dear. That's it! Push!"

"No, no!" Iseis wailed "I want to stop! I don't want to keep pushing. I can't keep pushing. Please!" She grit her teeth from all the agony she was experiencing. "I can't keep doing this! I-I can't continue!"

Annabelle seemed to understand she was beat, and so she nodded. "If you want to get this over with, you need to push just a few more times. Then it'll be finished."

Iseis nodded quickly as she released another cry. She pushed again, and again, and again. It felt like an eternity as the pain only grew within her. She was out of breath, and every inch of her hurt. She felt as though she were fading, and her eyesight began to become fuzzy and her ears buzzed.

Everything was a haze as she pushed once more. She leaned back, panting hard as tears fell down her face. She felt warm suddenly, but not an uncomfortable warmth that she had felt for the last few hours. No, this was nice. She felt like she was fading one minute, but now she just felt her heart pumping twice as hard.

And as she was brought out of her haze, she heard the screams of a newly born child. She began sobbing when she heard it; never before being so completely happy. The relief she felt was indescribable.

Her heart pounded against her chest. Love flowed through her entire being, coursing through her veins. Her flesh and blood was that crying, messy and gory, little bundle against Annabelle's chest. Iseis had never known love at first sight, but now she did. She cried softly, and gasped at the feeling of the cracks of her heart filling. With this child, it was slowly making her whole once more. A piece of her had been missing, and she had found it just now.

"Is it alright? Is it healthy?" She demanded, fear audible in her voice. "Please, please tell me it's alright."

Anabelle smiled as she wrapped the baby in a cloth and handed it to Iseis, "See for yourself."

Iseis saw her baby's face for the first time and cried even more. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and so tiny. It was much smaller than she expected, with it's little tuff of wispy red hair and it's blue eyes.

Iseis removed the cloth, to reveal the gender. Upon seeing it, she had gasped once again. A smile formed on her lips and she was sure it would never go away. Iseis gently pulled the babe close to her heart, and held it snugly against her chest.

To her happiness and surprise... she had a daughter, just like Robb had wanted.

"What's her name?" The Wildling woman asked her curiously.

Iseis had never been more positive of anything. She knew what she would name her little Princess. She looked at the woman and said with confidence, and with not trace of hesitation in her voice. "Lyanna." She spoke, almost as though the name had a sense of power attached to it.

As soon as Iseis had said the name, a howl pierced the night, and a pack of wolves was heard in the distance. They were welcoming the King of North's daughter, a true Stark, into the world...

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S A GIRL! So, originally when this story was just in my head I wanted her to have a boy. But, I decided against it. I did leave a couple false hints to lead you all into thinking it would be a boy though in earlier chapters. If you bought into that, I tricked you. But anyway, I decided to name her Lyanna, since I wrote a couple scenes where Robb expressed wanting to name the baby that if it were a girl. I was a bit hesitant about it, but yeah, I'm hoping you guys like my choices! :)<strong>

**Next chapter: We get to see a little bit more of baby Lyanna! Also, Robb gets thrown into a difficult situation where his honour is once again put to the test.**

**Until next time,**

**-Amelia**

**Please review, follow, and favourite and I'll love you forever! Plus, I'll update faster too! ;)**


	62. Everything

**Thanks Daybreak96, Stylin'Fire, HopelessRomantic44, Naruhina1519, beccatheleader, Derion Lionheart (guest), HermioneandMarcus, DarylDixion'sLover, RosieHana, Saint River, crescented, CLTex, MissOpinionated, Enjolras123, Alllison Jones, asirenscalling, darkwolf76, and lastly ZabuzasGirl for your kind reviews regarding the last chapter!**

**I'm so glad most of you were happy of my choice about Lyanna! Because of all the positive feedback it really motivated me to pump this chapter out as quickly as I could.**

**So I realized that I only have a couple more chapters left until this story is complete. In slightly over a year I accomplished far more than I thought I would, and I'm so sad to see this story finishing up. But I'll hopefully start a new project soon, and I will probably post it soon after I finish this one. :) I have a couple idea in mind (of which I cannot share just yet, so please don't PM asking about it. It's a secret!) but since you guys were so supportive of this story, I will for sure be doing another Robb/OC!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 61<em>

Iseis held her daughter close to her heart as she rested her head back on a pillow. She was still out of breath, but she had never been so relieved. Lyanna was so perfect. She was the reason for Iseis to continue living. She was her everything...

Lyanna was perfect; and it was no doubt who her father was. Apparently, the Tully genes were even stronger than the Baratheon ones. Iseis saw some of her own father in Lyanna as well though, in the shape of the ears and lips. Also, her eyes seemed to be more of a light Baratheon blue, rather than the dark Tully blue.

She was so tiny, barely weighing anything, Iseis was afraid if she gripped her even the slightest bit too tightly she would break. She loved Lyanna more than words could describe. And she wished that Robb was there with her, for him to tell her he was proud of her and so she could present his first child to him.

She would never again have children. At least, that's what Annabelle said. Iseis didn't want any more anyway, not without Robb. But essentially between the damage the knife had done internally to her, and the mess she made just giving birth, it was pointless to ever expect to have another.

Iseis was forever grateful to Anabelle and the Wildling woman. They allowed her to give birth in the kitchen; and although it might not have been the most sanitary, Anabelle knew it was essential to be placed somewhere warm in order for Lyanna to be born successfully.

Iseis would pay them handsomely for it. She had all her jewels packed away, and gold dragons and other currency that her uncle had given her so she could live comfortably.

As Anabelle scrambled about, cleaning and helping Iseis with the after math, she asked if Iseis wanted Aries to come in to see his daughter. Iseis shook her head as Lyanna gripped her finger tightly and squirmed, she looked ready to cry with hunger and Isies expected she would have to feed her soon.

"She's not his daughter... Let him wait out there." Iseis said

Anabelle only nodded and left the room, leaving Iseis alone with Lyanna and the Wildling woman.

As soon as she left the woman turned to her, a look of softness in her brown eyes, and she did something surprising. She went to her knees on the floor and lowered her head, and said quietly "Your Grace."

Iseis's eyes opened wide with fear and she sat up, holding Lyanna to her chest tightly and protectively "Get up! What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed, not meaning to be vicious, but she was shocked.

"I meant no offence, my Lady." The woman rose slowly, "But I know who you are. You're Robb Stark's wife, aren't you?"

Iseis's eyes widened even more as fear gripped her. How could a Wilding woman know who she was. She wasn't safe, she needed to get out. "Shhhh! Lower your voice! How in Seven Hells do you know who I am?"

"You're in no danger, I promise no one will harm you," The lady held her hands up as though she was trying to calm a frightened animal, "But I know you."

"How? We've never met!" She snapped, and Lyanna cried a bit from her sharp tone.

"My name is Osha," She explained "And I used to be a servant at Winterfell. My party was traveling further south from the Wall when we came upon Lord Bran; your lord husband killed everyone of my company but spared me. At first, I didn't know who you were, but when you mentioned Jon Snow, and named your daughter after Lyanna Stark, and with those Tully genes in her it wasn't hard to figure out who her father was... You are her, aren't you? You were Robb Stark's wife? You're Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister's daughter?"

Iseis was hesitant to confirm it, but after she heard Osha was a servant in Winterfell, she figured she might be able to help her and Aries and Lyanna get to there safely.

"Yes," Iseis said quietly, "I am she."

The woman sighed in relief "Rickon is upstairs, I was helping him get to the Umber's, but our plans changed—,"

Iseis cut her off, her shock surprising her even more "Wait! Rickon is upstairs? Here, with you? Where is he? Let me see him! Good gods, is Bran here as well?"

Osha's expression fell as she shook her head "Bran had other plans... He went North of the Wall with the half-giant Hodor and Jojen and Meera Reed, said he had to do it."

"You let him go! How could you? The North is dangerous and Bran is only a crippled boy!" Iseis asked in fear, that perhaps he hadn't lived and he was dead somewhere, facedown in the snow. Who knew what creatures were beyond the Walls and past the Seven Kingdoms?

"It wasn't in my power to stop a little Lording. And bedsides, he was determined... Something changed in him, he knew he had to do it. He saw things..."

Iseis said nothing, only looked down at her daughter and nodded, "May I see Rickon?"

Osha only nodded back "Of course, I will get him for you. I suspect he would like to see you as well."

"Thank-you," Iseis said sincerely "For everything."

Osha left, leaving Iseis alone with Lyanna, and she smiled down when she saw her. She was such a beautiful thing, and she was happy that she was alive and healthy.

However, their moment of peace did not last when Aries came through the door. He looked at Iseis and back at Lyanna. "Boy or girl?" He asked, staggering slightly and Iseis could smell the wine on him.

"Girl."

"Name?"

"Lyanna Stark." Iseis answered confidently. _Lyanna Stark, the first of her name, and the daughter of Robb and Iseis Stark, Princess of the North and Riverlands, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, Princess of the Andals, and the First Men, Lady of Winterfell, and Lady of Storms End, and one day protector of the realms._ She had impressive titles and she was only a babe a few hours old.

Aries frowned as he walked forward. A log in the fire fell, causing it to crackle. "Lyanna? Don't you think that is disrespectful to your mother?"

Iseis raised her eyebrows "What should I care about my mother for? Besides, Robb wanted that name if she was a girl. And my father would have been pleased..."

Aries came over to look at her, peering down at the small bundle held closely against Iseis's chest "She's small," He noted "Do you think she will survive?"

Iseis was offended. One did not simply just as a mother if their child will survive. "Of course she will! She's a fighter, and she's strong."

Aries shrugged "She looks weak."

Iseis looked at him darkly, not appreciating what he was saying about her perfect daughter. "One could say the exact same about you; yet, here you are..." Aries wasn't the strongest looking man... However, he obviously was if her Uncle Jaime said so.

A twinge of anger was expressed on his face and he grabbed her wrist, making her gasp. "Listen here, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't even be here. In fact, she would be dead already, her head bashed against the wall just like Elia Martell's children if Ramsay got a hold of her. Actually, he might even do worse. The Mountain is all about fast deaths, yet Ramsay knows how to create pain. He might have even let her live for a few years, just so you could see her suffer..."

Iseis pulled her hand back and looked at him again "Don't touch me," She hissed "And how dare you imply that you were the one that saved us?! You wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for my Uncle Jaime and Tyrion! And I would have managed fine on my own..." She told him

Aries only sat down on a chair, shaking his head. It was then Rickon and Osha came in. The little boy's hair was tousled and it looked like she had roused him from sleeping. His eyes widened when he saw her though "Iseis!" He smiled and raced to her.

Iseis smiled back, happiness spread through her after seeing the little boy. He had grown so much since the last time she saw him in Winterfell.

He gave her a big hug once he saw her, smiling wide. Iseis was worried he would crush Lyanna with his tight grip around her, but she made sure to shield her.

Aries was on his feet in mere seconds, reaching for his longsword when Iseis stopped him "Wait! This is Rickon and Osha. Rickon is Robb's brother, and Osha is helping him."

Aries only frowned as he sat back down, "I thought the youngest Stark boys were dead?"

"We're not! We tricked Theon into thinking we were." Rickon had a large smile on his face, as though he looked extremely proud of out-smarting the Iron Islanders.

"You're very clever then." She smiled at him

"Everyone thinks we're dead, because we fooled them. Is that what you did? Everyone thought you were dead as well! Is Robb with you? And Mother?" His eyes widened at the possibilities and Iseis's heart broke as she realized she would have to tell the news that Robb and his mother didn't survive, and that she was the only one.

Osha seemed to sense Iseis's panic, and she only took Rickon by the shoulders and squeezed him lightly, "Iseis came alone, little wolf..." She explained gently.

Rickon's shoulders shrunk and sadness made it's way over his face "So it's true then? Robb and mother really are dead? We've heard stories... I didn't want to believe them."

"It's true," Iseis said sadly, and Rickon looked heartbroken until he heard a high pitched cry and Iseis's bundle against her chest move. His eyes lit up once again.

"What is it that you have there? Against your chest?"

Iseis smiled, happy to distract the boy form his sorrow and sadness, she opened the blanket so she could reveal Lyanna's face, "Would you like to meet your niece?"

Rickon's eyes widened and a smile once again showed on his lips "You have a baby?" He jumped up on the table beside her so he could have a better look. He giggled once he saw Lyanna looking up at him "She's so tiny! And she looks just like Robb and Sansa. What's her name?"

"Lyanna, named after your aunt. Do you like it?" Iseis asked him.

He grinned, his lips pressed together and nodded "Very much so."

Iseis looked to Osha as Rickon was busy admiring Lyanna, and asked her "Where were you intending to take him?"

"To the Umber's. But our plans changed when we found out the Greatjon was killed with Robb. We're going to Jon Snow, at the Wall. Word is Stannis Baratheon is there, he wouldn't hurt a young boy... And besides, we can hide easily enough in Molestown."

Iseis was more surprised to hear Stannis was in the North, "Stannis?" She asked. She thought quickly, knowing that the safest place from Ramsay was with Stannis. That Stannis would never hand her over, nor would he give her back to the Lannisters. Lyanna would be safest with him, since Iseis knew he wouldn't never harm a baby that was no threat. Especially if Iseis admitted to not wanting the Iron Throne. One day perhaps she might like to take it, but it would not be fore some time, "Do you have room for a few more traveling companions?"

"No! We can't go with them, we're going to Winterfell!" Aries protested sternly.

Iseis pursed her lips and sighed "There's probably nothing left of it. Whatever my Uncles thought about it being rebuilt is not likely true. And besides, the Dreadfort was just burnt down... The Bolton's will be looking for a new home. As Warden of the North, they'll go there." Iseis looked to Osha again "Will you allow us to travel with you to the Wall?"

Rickon looked to Osha with hope in his eyes "Oh please! Let them come!"

A small smile appeared on her face, and she said "Of course. The more people, the better."

Iseis smiled and looked down at Lyanna, knowing she had a better chance of survival now. She would not let any harm befall upon her; she would protect her no matter the costs. As she looked at her daughter, she made a silent promise to do just that.

* * *

><p>Robb awoke to someone entering his tent. He unsheathed his sword and held it up, unable to see the intruders face in the night.<p>

They were close to the Dreadfort now; too close to his liking and he was on edge. After all, he was walking right into a keep full of people who wanted him dead.

Yet, he was surprised when it was only Matilde, showing up in the middle of the night. She snickered when she saw his sword pointed at her and she pushed it away, "Can we ever meet without you pointing that thing at me?"

She was right, this was the second time he had raised his weapon against her. But for the record, she had burst in on him twice, and as a wanted man he had to be careful.

"I'm sorry," He cleared his throat and sat up, the furs falling from the top half of his body to reveal his bare chest. The cold air hit him and nipped at his skin like pinpricks. "I'm just jumpy, with being so close to the Bolton's..." And without Grey Wind there Robb felt vulnerable, but he didn't want to think of that. The thought of his dead companion still hurt him. Robb sheathed his sword, putting it away.

"Understandable," Matilde nodded

Robb rubbed his eyes, still tired and half asleep. He hadn't slept well for the past few nights, since his nightmares continued getting worse, "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She rose her eyebrows and cocked her head, a light smirk on her face "I thought you could use some company."

Robb frowned, why would she think he needed company in the middle of the night? "Why would I—," He started to voice his curiosity when suddenly Matilde undid a tie in the front of her dress and suddenly the entire thing fell off of her, gathering at the base of her feet. She stood completely naked in front of Robb as she peered down at him.

He swallowed a lump forming in the base of his throat as he saw her uncovered. She really was beautiful, with light skin, and large hips and breasts. Robb hadn't seen a naked woman in months, and although it was Iseis's body he was craving, he was still enticed by the sight of temptation in his away.

When he said nothing, Matilde only smirked and took it as an invitation to sit on his lap and straddle him. He felt how warm her body was, and for a second she looked in his eyes until she leaned down and crashed her lips on his.

His hands went to her waist as their lips moved against one another. He shut his eyes as a voice inside his head fought him. He knew this was wrong, and he knew he was in love with Iseis. He had resisted women before, but for some reason it was harder to do so this time.

Their teeth clashed as Matilde made the kiss more aggressive. She bit as his lips and he returned the harshness. She seemed to know the fact that he hadn't had a woman for months, and she used it against him, knowing how starving he was for it.

Her nails raked at his back, tearing at the skin and leaving red marks of blood behind. She wasn't playing around; she wanted him, and it was clear she didn't want him to be gentle.

He pushed her so she was on her back, showing he could be just as rough as she could be, and she seemed to smile as she continued kissing him.

She nipped and bit, and grinded herself into him, feeling how hard he was. She moved her body like a cat, in a feline kind of way. She moaned as he kissed her neck and grabbed her breast, a deep moan full of lust and pleasure. Her hand went down so it was pressed against the bulge in his trousers and he shuttered as she gripped him.

Realizing how hard he was, she bit his earlobe and whispered. "I want you go fuck me as hard you can, Robb."

It was her voice that pulled him away. As he pulled back and looked at her, it wasn't Matilde laying there, with her pale skin and honey blonde hair with ringlets, and big brown eyes.

It was Iseis, laying back on the pillow and looking at him. Her dark brown wavy hair all sprawled out, and her dark red berry coloured lips, opened slightly and some discolouration at the tops from where he was kissing her so hard. She was looking at him with her green piercing eyes, and a small smile on her face. Instead of Matilde, he saw her. When Matilde told him to fuck her, he only heard Iseis's voice telling him that she wanted him to make love with her.

He closed his eyes tightly, knowing his tired mind was playing tricks on him. As soon as he reopened them, he wished he hadn't. Because like he feared, it wasn't Iseis he was ontop of, but it was Matilde.

As she reached up to unlace his sleeping pants, he gripped her hands before she could do anything else . "No," He said I n protest, sharper than he had meant to.

"Come on Robb," She snickered. "I know you want to be inside me."

"I don't," He backed away so he was sitting down, "I want you to get out!"

She scoffed in disbelief "I cannot tell if you're joking right now."

Robb looked at her and said again "I want you to get out, Matilde."

Matilde move towards him on her knees, her one hand in his hair, forcing him to look at her and the other hand directed his own hand between her thighs "I want this, and I know you want this too. Don't you feel how wet I am for you?"

Robb licked his lips, just as she was about to lean into kiss him again, and he pulled his hand away and gripped both her shoulders hard. "I want you to leave." His voice was shaking now, from his anger and shame. He was furious for allowing himself to go this far with another woman. He shoved her off of him and quickly went outside his tent into the cool air.

He breathed in deeply and ran his hands though his messy auburn hair, his heart pounding in his chest still from how he let himself get too carried away. He should have known Matilde would follow him out as soon as she got her dress back on, and she looked livid.

"Why? Why have you refused me? I know you're lonely and that you miss the touch of a woman, so don't even deny it!" She demanded.

"It's not your touch I need." He told her, missing Iseis more than ever now.

Matilde just looked at him in shock "You're talking about your wife?"

"Of course I'm talking about Iseis!" He snapped back, his temper rising.

"When will you face it, Robb?" She shook her bead disappointedly and in disbelief "When will you accept the fact that she's dead!? She's _DEAD_, Robb!"

"She's not dead! I know she isn't!" He yelled back in protest.

"She is, and you know it deep down! She couldn't have survived that, lived to see King's Landing, then made the trek back North! And even if she is alive, do you think she is the same person? She'll be insane, and half-mad! You are in love with an idea of a ghost of woman who no longer exists! And the most hilarious part is that you actually believe you'll find her."

"I will find her! I know where she is, and I know she's alive." He said firmly.

"You think she could survive the Bolton's? Then you are disillusioned, because they're probably torturing her as we speak. They've probably ruined her to the point she doesn't even know who you are! I don't believe you can save her..."

"Olyvar does," Robb retaliated "He thinks I can save her. And I know I can."

"Olyvar doesn't think that! He's saying that because he thinks its what you want to hear. He's just saying so because he's fucking in love with you! Deep down, he wants her to be dead as well. Robb, when will you face reality?"

"Until I see her dead, or ruined and crazed myself, I'm not giving up on her..." He said darkly "And even then, I still won't give her up. If you don't want to help, then leave..."

She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight I'm attitude "And if I tell the Frey's where you are? Or if I tell the Bolton's, then what will you do?"

Robb then said seriously, with maliciousness in his voice. "Then I'll have to kill you, and I'll kill anyone else that stands between me and her."

She breathed deeply "Then I pity you. Because you're going to go to hell and back and sacrifice so much, and make more mistakes for her; and she'll only be a shadow of a woman you once knew."

Robb had heard enough, and so he walked away deeper into the forest, not wanting anything to do with Matilde or Olyvar or anyone else. As soon as he got far enough he yelled and punched a tree as hard as he can, over and over and over, until his hands were bloodied and bruised.

He had come so close to betraying Iseis, and then what bothers him the most was that Matilde might have been right.

What if Iseis was a lost cause? What if the Bolton's had tortured her to the point she no longer recognized him? Or what if she really was dead? What if Roose or the bastard Ramsay really killed her?

Robb fell to the ground, crying and he put his head in his hands, never missing her more than in that moment. If he could only see her once, and hold her for only a second, he would be alright just knowing she wasn't harmed.

But he didn't know if she was harmed, and he didn't know if she was even alive.

It burned him to think of himself forgetting his honour so quickly, and being tempted by another woman. Robb was mad at himself, and mad at the rest of the world for being so unfair.

He never asked for any of this to happen, he never wanted any of this. Was this the price he was paying for his crown? If that was the case, he never wanted the bloody thing in the first place. All he wanted was her.

And now that he lost her, he wanted her back more than anything. Gods, he missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, and the glistening of her green eyes. He missed the way she used to purse her lips together, and the way she would dig her nails into her palms whenever she was mad. He missed her freckles on her chest, that led to her shoulders. The pattern of them reminded him of constellations. He missed her hair, and how it used to cascade far past her shoulder in its soft, dark brown, waves. He missed her hands. Oh gods, he missed the feel of them! He missed the little scar on her knuckles, where Joffrey once broke a plate over them when he was younger in a fit of rage. He missed her dainty fingers, and the way they interlaced with his.

He missed the sound of her voice, and how she could comfort him with it. He missed how she used to hum softly to their babe as she rubbed her stomach gently. Her missed her breasts, and how they sometimes looked as though they would burst out of her southern dresses when she was corseted too tightly. He missed how firm, round, perky, and how womanly they were, and how he used to rest his head on them and he could heart her heart pounding underneath. Robb missed her cute little nose, and how she would scrunch it up out of distain for something. He longed for her red lips, and he wanted to capture them in his own. He wanted to kiss her so hard and for so long that time would stop.

He missed her flat stomach. He missed how slender she was, and then how she grew larger with his child. All he wanted was to rest his hand upon it once more and feel their babe, that they made out of their love, kick once more. He missed her narrow hips, and her soft, pale thighs and also what lay between them.

Robb missed how they used to move with one another in a frenzy of passion and love. He missed how desperate they were for each other, and how the heat between the two of them was enough to melt snow. He missed her wanton moans, and her soft calls. He longed to hear her call out his name over, and over, and over again, as he brought her to her peak and sent her crashing down.

He missed everything about her. He needed her so much, and Robb felt such emptiness in his heart without her. He wiped his tears away and sniffed, feeling like a child. He was a man grown, and crying over a woman.

But Iseis wasn't just any woman. She was a Queen of Queens. She was good, and intelligent, and fierce, and calm, and then she was violent, and she was passionate. Her moods was as unpredictable as the ocean in a storm. She was the storm, and the hurricane and thunder and lighting that was brought with it. She was his rock, and his strength. She was everything. She was his everything...

And Robb had let Iseis, the best thing that had ever happened to him, slip through his fingers. He put her at risk when he married her, and he knew she was in danger. But regardless, he wed her anyway. She had been hurt because of it, and Robb cried more thinking of all the pain he put the woman he was in love with though.

He had her as his prisoner, and then he took her maidenhead from her even though he knew he would dishonour her name in doing so because they couldn't wed. He then married her, and treated her like she was just a common wife, and then he proceeded to leave her to fight in a battle while she was pregnant. He threw her in a dungeon when she tried to help her uncle, and then refused to believe her when she swore she had nothing to do with the letters planted in her room. Robb threatened to let his men take Iseis's head after that, but then he decided exile would be better and he would keep their child from her. It took him weeks to finally come around and finally for them to act like a couple again. For the god's sakes, she was almost poisoned because of him! And finally, she was stabbed and their child murdered inside of her all because she was his wife. Iseis was taken to King's Landing and then the Dreadfort, where she was most likely tortured. He didn't even know if she was still alive...

He swore to protect her, and all he did was hurt her. And even now, when he wasn't with her he was still hurting her. He had almost broken his vows because of his lust for a whore.

Robb hated himself for everything he had done to Iseis. She was his gorgeous, beautiful, perfect wife... And he did not deserve her. Robb could live a thousand life times, and he would still never deserve her. He was a horrible King, a horrible Lord, and lastly he had been a horrible husband.

He let the one let the one thing he ever loved more than life itself, slip through his fingers... And he had hurt her, time and time again.

He knew he wasn't the best thing for her. But dammit, he wanted to be. He would do anything for her now. He would travel through every realm, and face all his enemies, just to see her once more.

Robb swore to himself in that moment that if he ever found her again, he would live for only her. He would worship her, like the goddess she was. He would get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Robb would never hurt her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh silly Robb, what will we do with him? Honestly, I never realized what a God awful husband I made him out to be until when I was writing that little section... <strong>

**Next chapter: I'm preparing to get some hate for the next chapter. I just don't even want to tell you guys what the next chapter is about even... I won't tell you the first part, but I will say that in the second half Iseis, Lyanna, Aries, Rickon, and Osha arrive at the Wall! I finally get to write Stannis and Jon, which are two characters I have never written before but always wanted to give it a shot.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favourite for faster updates! :)**


	63. So Close, Yet So Far

**Thanks Miss Opinionated, mariihamadeh, Daybreak96, Natya101, Enjolras123, HermioneandMarcus, darkwolf76, Stylin'Fire, MinieJvV, CLTex, HopelessRomantic44, Saint River, Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy, ZabuzasGirl, asirenscalling, RosieHana, Arianna Le Fay, DarylDixon'sLover, and the guests who reviewed without a pename!**

**I didn't really edit this chapter. I kinda just wanted to throw it out there. Seriously, I'm on the home stretch now, so editing isn't a top priority... I kinda stopped caring after chapter 47 or so. Now I'm just shooting to finish it.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 62<em>

"Sorry to intrude, but I overheard you saying you're looking for the next Keep over." Aries came behind three men, obviously merchants with thick accents from the East.

"Aye, we are. For the Dreadfort, only someone lost our bloody map." The older, more gruff, looking one hit the younger one over the back of his head.

Aries had been drinking that night. He wasn't supposed to, he was only supposed to stay down in the inn and watch people who came in, all while Iseis, Rickon, Lyanna, and the Devilish Wildling woman were upstairs.

Thank the gods that the youngest Stark's wolf was hunting for the past three days, because no doubt, the wolf would have attracted some attention. And Aries was sure if he wanted to see a Direwolf just yet... The idea of a beast that big and ferocious scared him a bit.

He didn't know why he was in charge of watching downstairs. He should be up taking watch in the room while Iseis, Rickon, and Lyanna slept. But no, Iseis's new favourite was Osha, and she trusted her a great deal more than him.

Fuck it, he thought. Iseis was a bitch anyway. She didn't used to be, not at first. She was only a sweet young girl; one who was promised by the Queen to be his bride. But alas, she was sent away and taken prisoner by Robb Stark. Aries had no idea he could detest someone who he had never met, let alone a dead man. But some how he did. Robb Stark, the oh-so-honourable King in the North, stole his bride from him and when she returned she had changed for the worse.

He didn't know what Iseis had seen in Robb Stark. He heard heard rumours that he was a handsome man, strong, and a brave warrior, but whenever Aries pictured him he either pictured a wolf or a Northern Barbarian. Aries was his father's golden child. He was better looking than all his siblings and he had women falling at his feet, thanks to his golden blonde hair and his dark brown eyes and his angled features. Yet, for some reason, his charms nor looks had an affect on the only girl he wanted to impress.

More than once Aries had been tempted to leave her, but he remembered the hold he had taken money from Jaime Lannister, and he gave his oath to him. He still had honour, and he would keep his words to the Captain of the Kingsguard; but he didn't want to.

Aries took another drink from his cup and ran his hand over his face that was beginning to grow a beard, "You won't find anything left of it, it's burnt to the ground. We just came from around there, you could see the smoke for miles."

"Burnt to the ground you say?" One man asked him, looking shocked.

"Completely," Aries laughed as be threw his head back and drank his cup, "I assume there will be nothing left of the damn thing."

"Ah, that's rotten luck," A balding man said before he downed his cup down, drinking the entire thing.

Aries nodded and looked outside, distracted by the reflection of the fireplace in the dark window, and he could hear the wind howling. Or perhaps that was Rickon's wolf? He wasn't sure, but it really was windy out, and he expected it would soon storm.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm, and he was face with a man he had never seen before. He looked about twenty, tall and well-built. He had a longsword at his side, and a fur cloak, as well as clothes that looked like they were meant for traveling. He had a cold look to him, and one that was obviously Northern. As though he had ice running through his veins. He had a beard as well, and curly auburn hair.

The man looked worried, and concern was in his blue eyes "You say there's nothing left of the Dreadfort? Nothing at all?" The man's voice sounded as though he was afraid.

Where had Aries seen that man's eyes? He had seen them, and recently too. Who was he? It was almost as though he had seen him once...

"Nothing, I just came from there about two nights ago. Saw the fire myself... I'm surprised the entire North didn't see it; the entire thing was set in flames." Aries explained

The man's face fell slightly and he looked worried "Are..." He cut himself off, looking as though he had a million questions, "Did you work there?"

Aries leaned against the pub table and nodded before taking another big gulp, some ale running down his chin and he wiped it away with his sleeve "Yes, I did."

The man looked at him with wide eyes "Are there any survivors? Did many people die? The Bolton's, are they alive?"

Aries shook his head "I'm sorry, I don't know. I'd imagine there were many deaths. Good gods, I even heard Roose Bolton himself was killed."

The man looked surprised to hear it, then relief flooded his face, but then worry again. He then looked Aries in the eye and asked quietly, and almost sadly "Princess Iseis Stark was there; she was supposed to marry the bastard Ramsay... Do you know if she made it out?"

Aries knew what he was supposed to say to protect Iseis. This man was obvious of the North, and he imagined he was there looking for Iseis. Probably a bounty hunter, trying to bring her back to Ramsay.

"Sorry," Aries lied "But the last I heard, the princess was dead. Too bad as well, she was a beauty, looked just like Queen Cersei."

The man looked down at the news, as though he was deeply saddened, and he looked back at Aries with sorrow in his eyes "Actually, she looked more like King Robert." His voice was tired, and he spoke his words like he didn't want to say them.

Aries' smile faded as the stranger spoke that, and as he turned around, Aries grabbed his arm. Suddenly, the man's hand was on his longsword, but so was Aries. The man's look that was saddened was now hard, and he looked like a wolf preparing to attack.

"Sorry, but have we met before? You look familiar." Aries narrowed his eyes as he continued to inspect the man's face.

The man quickly answered "No, I believe you're mistaken."

Aries narrowed his eyes "Are you sure? I think I've seen you somewhere..."

The man's grip on his sword on tightened, and Aries could tell he didn't want to be identified.

"Like I said," The man's voice was like a low growl "I've never seen you before in my life."

Wait...Now Aries knew who the man was. He recognized the eyes, because it was the same pair of eyes Lyanna had. Before him was Robb Stark himself. And now that Aries recognized him, he saw even more of Lyanna. The same eyes, hair, and even the shape of the lips was similar.

The King in the North wasn't dead, instead he was right in front of him. At first, he was happy. He was glad that he could go tell Iseis, who was right upstairs, but then he realized... He wasn't going to tell her...

If he told her, she would leave. She would have her happy ending, and once again leave him behind. He would make her love him, and she never would if Robb Stark was in the way. She had to continue believing he was dead... Else wise, he would never have her.

"Sorry," Aries released his grip "I suppose I'm mistaken. My apologies."

Robb said nothing back, only stood straighter, and the animalistic look in his eyes never left, and he knew he was weary of him. He narrowed his eyes, but then turned away. But before he left, Aries said once more "It's really too bad, about the Dreadfort and the Princess and all. About it being burnt down and her with it..."

Robb only took a shaky breath in, and Aries only smirked, knowing he sold that she was dead. Robb would give up his search for her, disappearing forever, and she would be his for the taking.

The King in the North walked heavily back to where his companions were sitting, a male and female, and Aries smirked in victory.

Robb arrived to Olyvar and Matilde, feeling like he had been shot in the chest again with a crossbow.

He took a seat heavily, tears filling the brims of his eyes. He had been so close to her, but at the same time so far away.

Olyvar noticed his distress and asked concerned "Bad news?"

Robb ran his hands over his face and looked at Olyvar "He says the Dreadfort is burnt to the ground. He says that the last he knew, Iseis was dead..."

Olyvar sighed, and his shoulders shrunk a bit "So that's it then? I suppose we turn back?"

"We're not turning back!" Robb exclaimed "We've come this far, there's no way I'm going back..."

"Robb, listen to yourself! You had a man just tell you she was dead, and you're still denying the truth."

Robb glared at her and pointed an accusing finger at Matilde, "I'm not talking to you."

Olyvar frowned "Is everything alright? What happened last night? I heard you two yelling."

Matilde only glared at Robb "Adult stuff, darling Olyvar, don't worry about it."

Olyvar was young, but that didn't mean he was to be treated like a child. After all, he had proved to be more than one after saving Robb's skin and sticking his neck on the line for him.

"Alright?" Olyvar asked

"Matilde tried to seduce me, and threw a fit when I refused her because I have a wife." Robb glared back at her

"Oh? Refused me? We both know you wanted to fuck me last night!" Her glare and sneer turned colder than stone

"And yet, I still refused you in the end."

Olyvar looked uncomfortable "Listen, I do not know what is going on between you two and your night lives, but leave me out of it. And Matilde, take it easy; he just found out his wife is dead."

"She's not dead!" Robb slammed his hands on the table, having everyone in he inn look at them.

"Robb," Olyvar said gently "I know you don't want to believe it... But I think you need to come to terms with reality." Olyvar didn't believe she was alive either, but Robb still knew... He knew she was alive and out there somewhere.

"Trust me," Robb said lowly "I know Iseis. If there was a fire she probably got herself out. Gods be good, she was probably the one who started the fire in the first place!"

Olyvar pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back at Robb "I think you just need to be realistic about her chance of survival. And also, if she did get out... Where would she go? I don't want to look all over the Seven Kingdoms just trying to find one woman... I think it's a lost cause."

Robb shook his head, realizing he would probably have to continue looking for Iseis alone, but he was prepared to do that. He would go from Dorne, to Pentos to look for her. Robb would not give up on finding her.

* * *

><p>A week later, Iseis, Osha, Aries, Rickon, Shaggydog, and little Lyanna, set off for the Wall. Iseis had finally been getting stronger, and Lyanna was able to travel well now that Iseis had torn apart some of her packed dresses a quickly make clothes for her babe with Osha's help, and a fur sling to carry her in to keep her warm.<p>

Lya, as Iseis had been calling her, was her pride and joy. She was a moody little baby, who would be content one minute, and then be absolutely wailing her head off the next, hungry and searching for her mother's breast. But Iseis loved her with her entire heart.

Rickon was the most excited to go to the Wall. Osha looked nervous going back, and spoke to Iseis in riddles about why she left in the first place, but she did not press her for answers.

Secretly, Iseis had been scared. She knew she had to see Jon Snow, and tell him everything that happened, as well as her Uncle Stannis. But it was what would come after that worried her. Surely, two women would not be allowed to stay at the Wall. Aries would be welcomed, but only if he wanted to be a man of the Night's Watch. Would that mean they would have to live in Molestown? Last Iseis heard, there had been an attack there, created by a few Wildlings. Truly Iseis was not worried about that though, not since her Uncle Stannis had apparently decimated their army.

Aries had been quiet the entire journey there, and even as they saw the Wall, a week after they set off from the inn, he still showed little excitement. Instead, he mostly just pouted and gloomed, looking deep in thought and as though something was on his mind. But Iseis didn't care much to hear what he had to say.

All she cared about was the Wall was in view, and she was about to see Jon Snow for the first time since Witerfell, and the fact her daughter would be safe there.

After speaking with Osha; they decided two things. The first was that they would not stay there for long, and the second was that the two groups would split up.

Iseis, Lyanna, and Aries (much to Iseis' dislike) would be staying in Molestown, and Rickon and Osha would stay in the next town over. Mainly, so if one group was captured, the other would be safe and Winterfell would still have a Stark line.

Iseis only hoped she could play the part of a commoner. She had no idea how their lived, or how to do things such as cook and clean and whatever else needed to be done.

Really, all she learned in her lessons at the Capital was politics, medicine, and more politics, everything else was useless and she would never need it.

Iseis thought of this as she waited in the hall of Castle Black. They had arrived safely, and now she was waiting to meet her Uncle Stannis and Jon.

Rickon was more excited than anything to see his brother, and Shaggy Dog was obviously excited to see his brother as well. He could sense Ghost was around, and he had been jumpy ever since.

Iseis was nervous. She had arrived and neither Jon nor Stannis was anywhere to be seen. Instead, they were up on the Wall, and a man of the Night's Watch had to go fetch them as Iseis's party waited indoors away from the frigid wind.

Lyanna cried from the cold, so Iseis did her best to sit by the fire and wrapped her little body inside Iseis's furs. She was angry and hungry, but Iseis wouldn't feed her now, not with so much going on. She would have to wait a few minutes until she was ready and had seen everyone she needed to.

Suddenly the door burst open, a gust of wind flew in and Lya cried even more, and Iseis did her best to shush her.

Jon couldn't believe his eyes when Rickon went racing to him, his arms open and jumping into him. Rickon cried as he was reunited with his bastard brother, and Jon looked close to tears as well. He closed his eyes shut and held the crying eight year old even closer, not wanting to let him go.

"I thought you were dead," Jon breathed out, almost too quietly to hear. It must have been hard, Jon thought all his siblings were dead. Arya, who he had always been closest to, Sansa, who was presumed to be missing, Robb, and Bran and Rickon. Iseis couldn't imagine the pain knowing Myrcella and Tommen were dead, and chances of them seeing each other where every little.

When Jon finally set Rickon down, he asked "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead! And Bran? Where's Bran?"

"We weren't dead, we were fooling everyone to think we were dead. And Bran was alright, but now he's beyond the Wall searching for something." Rickon stated clearly

"Beyond the Wall?" Jon demanded "Then I need to set a search party for him!" He went to turn away and it was then Iseis stood up.

"No, Bran went there by his own choice." She protested, and for the first time he looked at her. He saw her and his mouth fell slightly agape, not seeing she was there earlier.

"Robb? Is he here too?" Jon asked quickly as he raced over to Iseis quickly.

Iseis's heart sunk when he asked, and her eyes lowered to the floor, and she shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry..."

He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. He barely changed at all from the last time she saw him. He still had shaggy and somewhat curly black hair, and big brown innocent looking eyes. But as he looked at her, he managed a small smile "It's good to see your face again."

She smiled as well, and just like that they were hugging, their bodies pressed tightly, but Iseis angled so he wouldn't crush Lya.

Jon pulled away when he heard the small squeal of a babe, and he looked down and uncovered the furs from her bundle to reveal her beautiful baby girl.

Jon looked back up at her; unable to utter a word, and then back down at Lyanna. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of what to say "Robb's?" Was the only thing he could ask.

Iseis smiled and nodded "Yes."

Jon lifted her up out of the furs and held her lightly, and Lyanna gripped his furs tightly as he peered down at her "Of course," Jon laughed "A stupid question really. No one can mistake the Tully side in her. What's her name?"

"Lyanna Stark." Iseis answered and Jon's expression softened. He held Lyanna in one arm, and his hand tangled in Iseis's hair in the back of her head and he rested his forehead against her's in a show of affection and gratitude "Thank-you," He said "I don't think you know how much it means to me, and what it would have meant to my father, and Robb, and I'm sure your own father, to name her that."

Iseis only shrugged and said "It was nothing,"

Jon released her, and then peered back down an the infant "No, it wasn't. Thank-you, Iseis, really."

"You're welcome." She whispered

He looked to Lyanna and back to her and said "How did you survive? I heard so many things. From the wedding to how you were back in King's Landing and back at the Dreadfort. I thought you died in the fire that was set there, that was what everyone was saying."

Iseis shook her head "No, I was the one who set the fire, I wasn't originally planning on doing it but it seemed like a good diversion technique."

Jon raised an eyebrow and smiled "Well, clearly it worked." Iseis rarely remembered Jon ever smiling, but today it seemed like he had a reason to.

Then Stannis came in, flanked by who Iseis assumed was the Red Woman. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she inspected her, the dark red hair, pale skin, her eyes even looked as though it had a hint of red.

Stannis remained stony as ever, and unreadable. So Iseis bowed lowly, seeing she had best respect him, and spoke "Your Grace,"

"Niece," Stannis nodded "You've come a far way,"

"Yes, I was hoping you would allow us to stay here, and offer us your protection." She said politely "After all, we are family."

"Us?" Stannis asked

"My companions and I. Osha, Aries, and Rickon Stark."

Stannis raised his eyebrows as he heard Rickon's name "A Stark, eh?" He turned to Rickon, and looked down at him with a hard glare "How old are you boy?"

"Eight, Your Grace." Rickon remembered his courtesies, much to Iseis's delight.

"And who do you believe to be the King?" He asked the boy

Rickon pursed his lips and looked to Stannis "Well, Robb was... But now I don't know."

Iseis said "Rickon, Stannis is the King of the Seven Kingdoms. He's my father's second brother." She was cautious, and didn't know if Stannis would let Rickon stay, simply because he was a Stark.

Jon watched the two carefully, his face unreadable, and Aries sat on the sidelines, unamused.

"Oh," Rickon smiled at Stannis, "Then you are!" He changed his answer.

Stannis chuckled at the boy's response and ruffled his hair, "Smart little lad. I have a daughter about your age. Her name's Shireen. Not the prettiest, but I'm sure you'll take a liking to her. You should visit her chambers and see if she'd like to play. She's very lonely here."

Rickon smiled and nodded. He looked to Iseis, as though he was asking her permission. "Shireen is very nice, Rickon. I'm sure you'll become friends." She assured him, and saw he was content with that answer.

It was then Lyanna emitted a noise from Jon's arms, and it caught the Red Woman's attention "A child?" She walked carefully over to Jon, where she looked down at Lyanna and inspected her. Iseis felt a surge of protectiveness rise in her, and suddenly she wanted the woman away from Lyanna. She had heard what the Red Woman did; she burnt people alive if they did not worship R'hollor

"Yes, she's mine." Iseis answered and she was glad when Jon held her tighter to his chest in a protective manner.

"And what's the girl's name?" Stannis asked.

"Lyanna," Rickon answered happily "She's named after my Aunt."

Stannis looked to Iseis and nodded, "Your father would have appreciated that. Your mother, however..."

Iseis answered quickly "I don't care what my mother thinks."

The Red Woman turned to Iseis and asked, "And what faith will you raise her up with?"

Iseis had discussed this with Robb, they had decided that their child could believe whatever it wanted to, but they would grow up being taught the ways of the Old Gods, "The Old Gods," Iseis answered confidently.

"Really?" The woman cocked a brow "You will not consider bringing her up with the faith of the Lord of Light?"

"No offence, my Lady," Iseis said confidently "But the Lord of Light has no business in the North. All that is up here are the Old Gods."

"Her father would have wanted her to follow the path of the Stark's gods," Jon answered "Robb and my own father, Lord Stark, were both strong believers."

Iseis nodded and added "Besides, I don't support a faith which burns unwilling subjects at the stake." She answered with attitude.

The lady snickered "Be careful what you say, for you may regret it. The night is dark and full of terrors, and you are walking on a difficult path."

Iseis stood up straighter and held her head higher "I'll take my chances."

The woman smiled strangely "I've seen you many times in the flames, Iseis Stark... Ever since the beginning when you were taken as Robb Stark's prisoner. You play an interesting role. I would watch myself if I were you." She warned.

"Is that a threat?" Iseis hissed at her.

"Enough," Stannis declared, "There can be talk of religion and bickering later. Iseis and her company must be tired. I will sacrifice my own rooms for her and Lyanna." Stannis spoke with authority, stopping the stare off that was happening between Iseis and the Witch of Ashai

Jon could feel the tension and he spoke up. "That won't be necessary, Your Grace. She may have my room."

Stannis nodded and placed a hand on Iseis's shoulder before he prepared to leave, "It's good to see you again, girl. When I heard of the events of the wedding I had thought the worst. I'm glad to see you're still alive and kicking; its obviously the Baratheon side of you that's kept you going so long." Uncle Stannis never smiled, but his eyes seemed to do so for him as he spoke to her.

Iseis grinned and nodded "Thank-you Uncle, it was very nice to see you again."

"You as well, Niece," He prepared to leave and head to the doors "Stay warm. Melisandre, let us leave them be." And with that he departed, not saying anything else and Iseis was relieved to know he was allowing them to stay.

Jon looked around and nodded "I'll help you all settle in," He passed Lyanna back to Iseis and she held her once again tightly. Her separation from her, even for a short few moments felt as though she had lost an extension of herself.

Jon began to lead them out, and as he walked, Rickon grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Upon seeing the scene, Osha and Iseis looked at each other and smiled, knowing Rickon was happy and they had reached a safe haven for the mean time.

* * *

><p><strong>So obviously I couldn't resist torturing you all once more by having Robb and Iseis so close but just missing each other. They were literally in the same inn! Ugh, I'm prepared to have a little bit of hate for this. However, I did it for a reason. I have written out the reunion, and honestly I'm quite happy with it, it's waayy better than it would have been if I wrote it for this chapter. A lot of people have been asking when the reunion will be, and although I don't have my outlines in front of me and frankly I'm too lazy to check my word documents, I would say there 3-5 chapters between now and the reunion or the last chapter... I can't exactly remember, but it's either or.<strong>

**Next chapter: Iseis/Milisandre face off! And there's some Iseis/Jon bonding time too! :)**

**A lot of people have been reviewing predicting that Iseis will fall in love with Jon or vise versa. However, this will not be the case. Jon is obviously still mourning the death of Ygritte, and Iseis is still no where near over Robb. Jon and Iseis are good friends, and that's it.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Review, follow, and favourite. :)**


	64. A Mother's Love

**Thank you asirenscalling, HermioneandMarcus, Stylin'Fire, Eserechia (thank you for that novel length review! It was very much appreciated!), Elfsquire90, Enjolras123, mariihamadeh, kawaiixkisses, CLTex, Saint River, ZabuzasGirl, darkwolf76, Evaline101, Csrley (guest), Daybreak96, RosieHana, and DarylDixon'sLover for the reviews!**

**In the chapter below I decided to do something I have never done before. Mainly because 1) I didn't think it's happened to any female GOT protagonist on this site that's been paired up with Robb on this site. 2) I like goading reactions from you when I write shocking/surprising things that go against the cliches most fanfics follow.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 63<em>

Iseis wasn't exactly sure what to do with Lyanna's wailing. She had tried over and over to coax her into eating, but it wasn't what the babe wanted.

She refused to latch onto her breast, and instead she only sobbed harder. Iseis didn't want to wake poor Rickon, who was trying to sleep in the bed next to her, so she quietly exited the room with her daughter. Iseis walked around Castle Black, even though it was the middle of the night.

Torches were lit, providing enough light for her to see as she walked by silently. Iseis had felt a presence behind her, so she turned around and prepared to take out the dagger concealed in her sleeve.

A sigh of relief fell from her lips when she saw the gleaming red eyes of a familiar face.

"Ghost?" She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

He only licked his chops and sat down, staring at her with wide eyes. Lyanna still was crying, and he cocked his head to the side upon hearing the strange noise.

"Well, come on then." She urged him to follow and he happily obliged as his tail wagged.

Iseis was finally able to have Lyanna become silent when she exited the castle and went outside. Iseis smirked, realizing why her babe had been crying so much.

The poor little thing had been too warm in Jon's stuffy room. Iseis had been thinking that the babe was cold, so she continued placing furs and blankets on her.

But she should have known better. Lyanna was a Stark, and the cold didn't affect them. In fact, most of them seemed to like the cold. Robb especially enjoyed it, and he found that his mind was clearest whenever the air was cooler and the cold grew more with every passing day.

Iseis took Lyanna to the fire in the centre of the outdoor courtyard. She was freezing, but little Lyanna seemed to be alright.

Her precious babe cooed and made small noises as she looked up at her face. Iseis brought her close to the crook of her neck, her hand supporting her head as she pressed a soft kiss to her tiny head. She rubbed her back gently, and Lyanna tried to reach up and grab some of her hair.

She was so small, but she felt so perfect in the way she moulded with her. Iseis inhaled her perfect new baby scent, and her entire body swelled with love.

"My beautiful girl," Iseis said gently as she cradled her against her body. She could feel Lyanna's head resting softy against her neck. "If only your father could see you, little one. He would surely love you as much as I do."

Lyanna whimpered and Iseis pressed another soft kiss to her head "Would you like me to tell you what he would think of you if he were here? He would think you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen," Iseis's eyes began to fill with tears, "And he would hold you close, just as I am, and he would vow to always protect you and keep you safe. He would kiss your head, and tell you that he couldn't have asked for a more precious babe. Even if you aren't a boy, he would love you with every inch of his being... He wanted to meet you so badly," Her voice faltered and drifted into a whisper, "He couldn't wait to be a father. He was scared that he wouldn't be good enough for you, and he knew you deserved more... You deserved more than us. Both he and I have done awful things, Lyanna." They had done unspeakable things they couldn't take back, all from playing the game of thrones. "But it doesn't matter." Iseis sniffed as tears continued to fall and pressed her lips softly to her baby's small head and uttered, "It doesn't matter at all. Want to know why? Because after all the bad and wrong things we had done, and after all the sins we committed... We created something perfect together that made every moment of suffering worth while." She breathed out and shifted Lyanna just slightly so her cheek was resting on her collar bone and Iseis could see her beautiful eyes and gaze upon her baby's face as she looked down. "We made you..."

Iseis never understood the love a mother could feel. She had wondered often if her own mother felt the same way about her as she did with Lyanna.

A mother's love was the strongest thing, and Iseis knew she would never let anything happen to Lyanna. No one would ever take her away from her. Lyanna whimpered more, and let out a short cry as Iseis tried her best to hush and comfort her.

"You look at her as though she's your entire world." A voice said behind her and Ghost began growling and snarling.

Iseis turned quickly, and saw Lady Melisandre and she scowled immediately. The lady made her skin crawl whenever she so much as came near her.

Lady Catelyn had hold her of the shadow monster that had killed her Uncle Renly; and she had almost seemed positive the Red Priestess' magic was behind it.

"That's because she is." Iseis looked back down at Lyanna with adoration.

"I could never understand a mother's love. My own mother abandoned me at a very young age. But it is a powerful thing... Anyone could see just how far you would be willing to go to protect her. You slaughtered an entire house and burnt a keep to the ground just to keep her safe."

Iseis said nothing to the woman, only looked back at the flames. Melisandre looked to the flames as well, and her eyes almost seemed to look the colour of blood as the light flickered in them. Ghost continued growling, and it didn't give Iseis a good feeling about the woman. One thing she learned about Direwolves instincts was that they were always right.

"I've been wanting to meet you for some time, you see. Both you and your daughter have powerful blood. Kings blood. Your daughter especially has come from a great line... The great granddaughter of Twin and Johanna Lannister, granddaughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark, granddaughter of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister... Daughter of King Robb and Queen Iseis. Impressive, if I do say so myself..."

"Are you going to name off more people she had ties to as well, or does this conversation have a point?" Iseis grit through her teeth. Ghost continued to snap and snarl at the lady, baring his teeth as a warning.

Melisandre gave nothing away in her expression, and she pretended as though she didn't even notice the Direwolf. Iseis had to admire her fearlessness, at least. No doubt had it been anyone else, they would have been cowering in terror. "My Lady, if I have offended you in some way to cause you to act so hostile towards me, then I apologize."

"You think I don't know what you have done?" Iseis spat and held Lyanna closer. "You think I don't know the horrors you have committed all in the name of the Lord of Light?"

She looked at Iseis and she could tell how beautiful the woman was. She had red hair, at an unnatural shade. Her skin was porcelain pale, without a blemish in sight. Her cheek bones, much like Iseis's were high and prominent. But it was her eyes that were so unnerving...

"Iseis?" She heard someone speak her name and both the women turned to the deep voice.

Jon stood there, a dark look in his Stark eyes. He looked at the priestess with distaste and almost hate.

"Are you alright?" He asked her suspiciously. His hand rested on Longclaw, prepared to draw it if he felt either Iseis or Lyanna was in danger.

"Fine, Jon." Iseis answered, trying not to worry him. "Lyanna was crying and so I decided to take her for a walk to avoid waking Rickon."

Jon looked to Iseis and back to Melisandre, knowing something was up. "I'll take her back to my chambers for you." He clearly wanted Lyanna nowhere near the Red Woman. After all, it was his niece and his brother's daughter , and Iseis knew Jon wanted nothing more than to protect her.

"Yes, thank-you..." She placed a soft kiss on Lyanna's forehead before passing her over to Jon. Jon bundled her up in his furs, and Iseis could see the small smile on his lips as he looked down at the tiny baby.

He glanced up once more at both Iseis and Melisandre, and then walked away wearily. "Watch over her, Ghost." He told his Direwolf, looking back at Iseis wearily and hoping she would be alright.

When Iseis turned back she saw Melisandre smirking at her, "Do you have all the Stark men falling at your feet?"

Iseis was taken aback by the woman's question. She was angered by it too, "Jon is family. He's Robb's brother."

"He is very handsome, don't you think?" She asked her "That brooding, dark, sullen look, does have its appeal doesn't it?"

Iseis thought about it for a moment. Jon was handsome, but he wasn't Robb. "Like I said, Jon is family." She answered.

"So you never wanted him? You didn't wonder what his lips felt like? Or how he looks under all those furs? Or how his cock would feel sliding into your—,"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Iseis demanded "I was married to his brother! I never once thought or felt those things about Jon!"

Melisandre nodded, and looked pleased as though Iseis had passed a test. "You deserve far my credit than I have given to you. You're clearly a woman of honour. I very much admire you for that." Iseis looked to the fire again and felt Melisandre staring at her "You have never wanted another man?"

Iseis shook her head "Never. Robb is my one love."

Melisandre looked pleased "Then your daughter's blood is even better than I had previously thought. She is the product of true love. That makes her pure, and untouchable. Iseis, I won't lie to you when I say that you and your daughter threaten King Stannis's claim... You both have right's to the throne."

Melisandre seemed to take an interest in Lyanna especially "So what? You plan to eliminate us? To sacrifice is to your Lord of Light?"

Melisandre only chuckled "No, I cannot harm something so pure and innocent such as a child made from true love. And I believe you when you say you have no interest in the Iron Throne."

"Good," Iseis turned to the woman cloaked in crimson, and she stood only inches away from her. "Because I know what you did to Renly... And if you hurt my daughter... If you so much as look at her the wrong way..." Iseis snarled and she could hear Ghost snapping behind her."I will rip your heart out, and claw your throat to pieces. And then I will take your fucking head," She hissed. "I will put it on a spike myself, and stake it to the Wall so everyone can see just what happens when someone tries to hurt my baby girl..."

Melisandre could see the lioness Cersei had instilled in Iseis. She was fierce, and she knew the once timid princess would not hesitate to do such things. Melisandre only nodded wearily, "That is quite a threat..."

"It's not a threat. It's a promise. Just ask Roose Bolton, he'll tell you how much I love keeping promises." Iseis couldn't stop herself from smirking.

Melisandre knew better than to anger Iseis for the moment, and she took a step back so she was not as close to the young woman.

"I will not harm your child. I keep my promises as well, and I assure you I will keep this one. I would like us to be friends, actually."

"friends?" Iseis rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"I have seen you many times in the flames. I have seen the things you have done to protect you daughter. Like I have said, a mother's love is a powerful thing. I do not doubt you have any limits when it comes to protecting you child. There are many lines you have crossed that others would fear to do so. I would much rather have you as a friend than an enemy."

_Keep you friends close and your enemies closer..._

Iseis was curious then. She turned to the woman, who in that particular light with the flames shadow flickering against her skin, looked as though she had been ignited with the fire itself. "What exactly has your flames shown you about me?"

Melisandre only smirked and took a step forward to Iseis once again "Everything." She whispered, "I've seen your past... And I have seen your future. Which is why I believe you to be no threat. I believe all you want to find is happiness."

Iseis could feel Melisandre's warm breath on her face "And do I find it?" She asked her.

She nodded, "Yes. And soon enough you will find what you had once thought was forever lost to you..."

The Red Woman spoke in riddles, and Iseis didn't understand. She didn't know what she was talking about, but she felt that Melisandre was being purposefully vague for a reason.

"You know all that from just looking into the flames?" Iseis cocked her head, and her eyes glared at her slightly as she disbelieved her words.

Melisandre was slightly shorter than her by a few inches, but it still seemed as though they were looking each other straight in the eye.

"I see many things. The flames unveil to me great mysteries and truths." Her voice was deep, and almost lulling like a siren. She cocked her head at Iseis slightly, and stepped even closer to her so they were only centimetres apart "Would you like me to show you?"

Iseis's lips parted suddenly, and before she knew it she had answered out of impulse. She didn't want to know. She knew that things like this shouldn't be meddled in, but it was like her voice had a mind of its own. "Yes," She said quietly as as swallowed a lump in her throat.

Melisandre then reached up and grabbed an fistful of Iseis's hair. She pulled her head down and before she knew it, forcefully pressed her lips against her own.

Iseis's eyes widened in shock as Melisandre kissed her and she tried to pull back, but something had caused her to be frozen.

She then felt herself closing her eyes, and her lips moving on their own accord. The two women's mouth's moved against each other and to Iseis it was a new erotic experience. She had never kissed a woman before. A burning flame seemed to ignite itself in her stomach and Iseis suddenly felt as though she had been set on fire.

It had to have been because she was kissing her. But for some reason, she couldn't stop. Iseis felt Melisandre bite her bottom lip, and pull it towards her. She felt how soft her mouth felt on her own, and how much more gentle it seemed to be than a mans. Melisandre separated for only a moment, only to tilt her head more and open her mouth so the kiss could be deepened. It grew far more passionate, and Iseis felt her hips get pulled towards her and then one hand was tangled in her hair, and the other cupped her face.

Iseis didn't know what to do with her hands, so she balled them into fists at her side. She could feel the heat of the fire flaring up, and it was almost as though the flames were growing larger and larger with each passing moment of the kiss.

Melisandre pried Iseis's mouth open with her tongue, and suddenly Iseis felt her mouth invaded as the kiss was deeper.

Their tongues wrestled, but it wasn't until Melisandre shoved it completely into her mouth that Iseis felt something rip through her body. Melisandre's hands ran from her waist up to her breasts and as soon as she placed her hand over her heart, Iseis's eyes shot open.

Pain erupted through her, and she wanted to scream but she couldn't from the agony that was passing through her.

Instead of feeling her breasts, Melisandre's hands felt as though they were digging their way into her heart.

Flashes appeared in front of Iseis's eyes, and suddenly she wasn't at Castle Black, kissing Melisandre. Instead she elsewhere, looking at a place she had been in before. But even though she knew what was coming, she couldn't stop herself from being completely speechless at the scene in front of her.

_Robb manifested before her, and he looked at her with bright blue eyes. She looked around and saw the room they were in. Walder Frey sat on his dais, not looking the least bit pleased._

_The Rains of Castamere played in her ears, and Catelyn was noticing the doors shut._

_But Iseis couldn't stop herself from reaching out and touching Robb's face gently. He felt real, and suddenly she wanted to sob._

_He looked at her confused as she took a step closer to him, but a light smile was on his face as he held her in his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked her as his voice filled with concern._

_She shook her head, not wanting to speak. This felt real, as though he was actually there with her. She placed a gentle kiss right where his heart was, and then breathed in his scent of pine needles and leather. She wanted to tell him everything, ranging from Lyanna to how much she missed him._

_As she pulled away, about to kiss him, he suddenly sputtered up blood. Iseis looked down in horror, and saw that she had her dagger thrust into his chest._

_"The Lannister's send their regards." The words were forced from her mouth, and tears fell down her face._

_Her hand that was clamped shut around the hilt of the dagger released. Robb slumped against her as she heard Walder Frey cackling so much that he began to choke._

_When she had realized what she had done, Iseis began screaming. She yelled at the top of her lungs, and tried to shake Robb awake. She screamed and screamed as she sobbed and wailed, but nothing seemed to happen._

_He only stared blankly up at her, his blue and beautiful eyes completely lifeless._

Iseis then came to terms with reality, and she pushed Melisandre away. Ghost was barking and snapping at Melisandre, but something stopped him from getting to close. It was almost as though a protective circle was placed around them, and Ghost shied away and whimpered whenever he tried to get to Iseis.

She stumbled to the ground after she tripped on her feet, and looked up at the witch in horror.

The fire was blazing higher, and Iseis felt as though her heart was carving its way out of her chest. Her entire body felt like she was being burnt alive and she screamed "What did you do to me?!"

"I only showed you what I had seen in the flames. You feel personally responsible for the death of your husband, don't you?" Melisandre asked and moved to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" Iseis yelled in fury, "What the fuck was that?"

"What? The kiss? It was only a way to open your mind. I needed you to not think about a single thing, and while your mind was elsewhere, R'hollor was able to reveal to you your true fears."

"W-why does my heart hurt?" Iseis's hand was against her chest and she still felt it pounding and burning.

"Often when experiences such as that happen, the human body cannot withstand it. I apologize for the pain, but I did all I could. I feared for a moment your heart would burst inside of you. But I should have known better than that, you're strong."

Iseis moved to her feet, and looked up at the cursed woman. What she had shown her was something she never wanted to see. "I don't want you to ever come near me again."

"Iseis—,"

"If you do," She said out of breath, still struggling to stand. "I will kill you." She swore.

* * *

><p>Iseis opened the doors to Jon's room and walked in, "It's only me," She whispered as she saw him sit up in alarm. Iseis's heart was still racing from what happened, but she had realized that what the priestess had shown her was true. Iseis did feel responsible for Robb's death...<p>

Jon relaxed when he saw her, and she noted that he had Lyanna sleeping on his chest with Rickon right beside him. She walked to the side of the bed and crawled in next to him. Their bodies were in such close proximity that she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Thank-you for letting us stay here," She told him "It means a lot."

Jon chuckled "Well I wasn't about to cast you off the Wall,"

She smirked "I meant in your room, silly."

He cleared his throat "Oh, right. Well, I just figured you would be safest here. I didn't want anything to happen to you. You may trust your Uncle, but I don't trust the Red Priestess."

She shook her head, trying not to think about what just happened. "Nor do I."

He said nothing for a moment, but only took in the silence. At first, Iseis had thought he had fallen asleep. Not that she minded he was there, but she just thought it would be scandalous if someone found them sleeping in the same bed in the morning. "Iseis?" He spoke up, putting her at ease once she knew he was awake.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're here. And I'm glad it was you he married. He really loved you, you know. I saw it the first day you arrived. He was absolutely smitten."

She smiled slightly hearing that, "I loved him too."

"I know," Jon spoke softly "The entire realm could see just how much you two loved each other. There's songs sung about you, about the Wolf King in the North falling for the beautiful Southern Stag Princess who he once held prisoner. You two will have books and stories written about you."

Isies sighed "It's a shame the stories will not have a happy ending." Iseis looked down to make sure both Lyanna and Rickon where covered enough it warm furs and not cold.

"You're a natural mother," He spoke softly while changing the subject "To both Rickon and Lyanna."

"I shouldn't have to be," She whispered back "I shouldn't have to be a mother to Rickon. His own mother should be here right now..." He voice quivered and she fought her tears.

Jon breathed out deeply "But she's not here. And neither is Robb. You need to be strong for the both of them now, you can't break."

Iseis turned to Jon, "I'm trying, honestly Jon. But it's so hard to be strong all the time... I-I feel like there's this part of me still missing, and I can feel it growing more with time. Its festering like an untreated wound and it's not stopping."

Jon said nothing for a moment, only remained quiet. "All wounds heal in time, Iseis. And this one will too, you just have to keep being strong."

She grit her teeth as tears rolled down her face "I'm so tired of being strong though. I've had to be strong all my life, every since I was a girl. First it was to be the princess, then it was to know I would eventually marry a man I didn't love, then it was when my father died and I was sent away... And then it was for Robb's prisoner." He voice broke when she said his name "And then his wife and Queen. And then for his wife that he would cast aside because of Roose Bolton's deception, and Robb believing I would betray him. Then it was for realizing what my mother truly was, and then the wedding. And loosing him... Gods, that hurt so much, and thinking I lost Lyanna. And going back to the Capital to where I was surrounded with enemies... And seeing poor Sansa treated so awfully, and then Ramsay, and then Theon... And now this? How can you say it will heal?" She cried, but not hard enough to wake the sleeping children.

"Then maybe I'm wrong?" Jon suggested, "I loved someone... Ygritte... She died only a few nights ago, in my arms. So I know what you're feeling. And perhaps it doesn't heal? Maybe it just gets easier with time?"

Iseis looked to Jon, not saying anything when she realized what he just told her "I'm so sorry." She whispered, and brushed a tear away from her face. How could she be so selfish to believe she was the only one with problems?

"We both are missing someone now, it seems." He told her.

"I just wish it would stop." She whispered, staring at the dark ceiling.

"Me too." He agreed. He was there with her, but at the same time he wasn't. He was removed, and somewhere far off away from her, and away from the Wall. Probably reliving memories, much like Iseis always did. He was not the same Jon that she had known in Witerfell. He was distant, and suffering. Iseis knew what that was like.

"I'm sorry, Jon." She whispered, her voice drifting up as though it was only whisps of smoke in the night, and just as quickly it was gone. She could not bear to say it again louder.

"You need not apologize for anything." He said sympathetically.

She shook her head "No, I do." She licked her lips to moisten them, but then spoke again "My mother told me in King's Landing that it wasn't grandfather, or Joffrey, or the Bolton's, or even the Frey's fault Robb died... It was mine. And I've been fighting it for so long..." She inhaled deeply "But it's true. It is my fault." She exhaled, the words leaving her mouth along with her breath "And I am so, so, sorry. Because of me, the North stands no chance of ever being free from Southern rule, and now you are missing a brother... And I'm sorry."

Jon turned to look at her "You know that isn't true. Robb died because the people who killed him were evil, not because of his love for you. And I didn't blame you for what happened, even if you blame yourself."

Iseis shook her head "How can I move on though? How can you move on from Ygritte?"

Jon seemed to know what she was talking about, "Revenge isn't the answer. But I'm guessing you already figured that out?"

She nodded, "Right before I killed Roose, I thought I would have some form of relief or pleasure putting that knife into him. But it only made me feel emptier inside, as though it didn't even matter... How can I avenge him if I can't even kill the people responsible for his death? How can I honour his memory?"

Jon shook his head "He wouldn't want to to kill anyone. He wouldn't want you to know what killing a human being feels like. He tried to protect you from that."

She nodded, and continued looking up at the canopy above, and wiped a tear away "I want to forget everything that happened."

Jon held her hand; not in a romantic way, but in a reassuring way, telling her he was there for her. "You don't want to forget... You just need to accept with what has happened. You can't dwell on the past, you need to let him go."

"How can you say that?" Iseis snapped, but then lowered her voice when she heard her babe whimper. "How can we just let go of Ygritte and Robb?"

"It's the only way to move forward. Don't you want that for your daughter? I've accepted that Ygritte 's dead...And no revenge or anything will change that. I just have to move on... And now I think it's what you have to do as well. Robb would want that, Iseis. He wouldn't want you dwelling on him, and remaining ruined forever."

"But I am ruined," She said hoarsely.

Jon cleared his throat, and looked at Iseis's sleeping child, "You're not ruined." He told her calmly, his eyes still focused on the sleeping babe, and watched her tiny chest rise and fall with each small breath, "My father always said if something was ruined, it was the end... And this isn't the end. You've proven that by bringing something beautiful in the world. She is your new beginning, Iseis, don't bring her into the world with anger and pain in your heart. Don't turn her into a weapon like your mother did to you."

Iseis shook her head, "I don't think I can let go of it though..." Her voice was broken, and she still had tears running down the sides of her face.

Jon sat up and looked at her, "Then I feel bad for you, because you believe you'll never find happiness and you're bitter. But all the happiness you need is right there, sleeping on your chest. Lyanna needs you. She needs you to be the person you were, not that person you have become." He told her, and got up.

He looked at her once more, on the bed with Rickon and Lyanna, and tried to give her a small smile. But then he turned around without saying a word.

Once he left Iseis thought she felt worse than she had before she came in. Then she realized he was right. She was dwelling on a life that didn't exist anymore, and it was keeping her from being all she could be for Lyanna.

She had promised Robb that if he died she wouldn't forget him. She just needed to move on, and realize he was never coming back. That this was all she had, and her entire world was resting in her arms. She had thought to turn Lyanna into a weapon, much like her mother did with her. To turn her into something that would one day avenge her father, and take back the North .

But she couldn't do that, not with looking at her and seeing how pure and beautiful she was. Her daughter would not grow up with an ounce of hate in her, and she would not see it in Iseis either.

For Lyanna, Iseis had to let go of the bitterness in her heart and move on.

So with that final thought, Iseis looked back at the canopy of the bed and inhaled deeply, letting the cold air fill her lungs "Good-bye, Robb," She whispered into the night.

She would not forget him, but she would not let the memories of his death twist her into something dark and bloodthirsty. For Lyanna's sake she would put it away, and not think of the pain again.

She would let go.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like the MelisandreIseis scene was probably my favourite part. I really enjoyed it because it showed Iseis felt that Robb's death was her fault, and then it set the stage with the scene with Jon and how she had to let go of that to be all she could for her daughter. But I also liked it for the kiss, because I felt like making Olyvar gay for Robb wasn't enough, and so I thought to make Melisandre bisexual.**

**Next chapter: Aries and Iseis have some conflict, and obviously she goes all badass again. Plus, I think a start of a reunion is happening ;) Robb arrives at the Wall!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Please follow, favourite, and review for faster updates!**


	65. From Prey To Predator

**Big thanks to chibichibi98, iShouldBeaDisneyPrincess, babiluv22, Anna Katharyn (guest), Enjolras123, Carley (guest), Naruhina1519, TOEXITEDTOLOGIN (guest), HermioneandMarcus, Tarias, Stylin'Fire, CLTex, asirenscalling, darkwolf76, beccatheleader, Daisey-Waisey, Eserechia (another huge review! Thanks!), ZabuzasGirl, Saint River, DarylDixon'sLover. and all the lovely guests who reviewed as well! You guys are so amazing!**

** I'm finally past 400 follows, so thank-you so much for helping me reach that! **

**Um... So I think some of you might have misunderstood me the last time I updated. I said in my hints last chapter that it was a *start* of a reunion. So, it not just Robb and Iseis's time to meet just yet... But soon! Very very soon!**

**Ignore the poor editing job, I didn't feel really like putting in a huge effort.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 64<em>

_Four months later._

Iseis had woken up early, mainly because Lyanna needed to be fed, but also because she didn't want to spend much more time in the bed next to Aries. They had moved just outside to Molestown, and in the period of time Isies had played the part of a small folk quite well. She didn't think anyone had suspected anything.

She, Aries, and Lyanna lived in the best house in town. It was a two story stone house, with a thatched roof, and large rooms. It had a beautiful garden, which is where Iseis spent most of her time.

Aries had begun working with some of the farmers, bur Iseis stayed at home with Lyanna and would occasionally go to the Wall to see Jon.

She had thought the idea of being safe would make her happy, but unfortunately, she was wrong. In the time they had spent living together, Aries was becoming far more bold, and he seemed to forget who she was during their time together. He seemed to forget she was not actually his wife, although she was playing the part well, her heart would always belong go someone else. But that did not stop him from stealing kisses and advancing her...

She hated that. She she wanted nothing more than to reach down his throat and strangle him with his intestines. But unfortunately, she owed him a debt for helping her escape the Dreadfort.

He scared her though; and she was worried he would eventually take her by force, since she refused to give herself to him.

He was manipulative and cunning, but what he did not know was she could be twice as bad as he was. But what she didn't like was him being around her daughter. She didn't think he would hurt her, but it was obvious that if something did harm Lyanna... Aries would do nothing to stop it.

Iseis finished cleaning the raspberries she was washing when she heard Lyanna crying. She sighed, huffing, and knew he moment of peace was over. Iseis did not mind going to her daughter, she loved taking care of her... But she was the only one who helped. Iseis took care of Lyanna all by herself. Not once did Aries ever even lift a finger to help, he simply refused.

Iseis knew that if Robb had been alive, he would be all too eager to take of Lyanna. They would share the work and equally take care of her. But Aries didn't do that, and when she asked him to do something simple, just to give her a break, he would snidely remark that she wasn't his daughter and so she wasn't his burden.

Iseis was always tired, and she would have completely lost it if it weren't for Samwell Tarley sometimes coming over when he checked on Gilly. Gilly and her son, Sam, had both become friends to Iseis, and Iseis was thankful for it. Osha and Rickon lived in the next town over, only about a fifteen minute walk, and they visited her every couple days, much to Iseis's delight.

Jon never came to visit. Obviously she knew why, because it was hard work being the Lord Commander, but also because she knew it hurt him whenever he saw her.

It further reminded him that she was alive, while his brother was dead.

She did not blame Jon for that, and she knew how difficult it must be for him. But he always seemed happy to see her when she visited the Wall. She supposed it must have been better for her to see him there, that way he could keep it all together with the facade he kept up in front of his men. If she were to get him alone, no doubt he would feel far more vulnerable and emotional.

Iseis walked tiredly up the wooden stares that led from the main floor where the kitchen and entrance was, up to the the floor where her and Aries's room was, and where Lyanna's was right across from it.

Iseis paled when she reached Lyanna's room, and saw Aries was already in there... With her daughter in his arms.

Aries had never once held Lyanna. And it was odd for him to start now.

As his back was turned, Iseis grabbed a sharp knitting needle on Lyanna's dresser that she had left there earlier when she had paused from knitting a blanket.

"What are you doing here?" Iseis swallowed tightly and hide the needle behind her back, tucking it behind one of the ties so it would stay hidden and she could keep her hands to her side, so Aries wouldn't suspect anything.

"She was crying." Aries turned around and said.

Typically, as soon as Lyanna was held, she stopped crying unless she wasn't feeling well or was uncomfortable or hungry. So it was strange for her to be wailing so loudly in Aries's arms.

Iseis licked her lips and walked over continuously, "Here, give her to me. The poor thing is probably hungry."

"No." Aries stated sharply.

Iseis felt angry as he said that, and continued to look down at her squirming child. "What?" She hissed ferociously.

"I said no. I want to hold her a bit longer." His eyes had some anger in it; but Iseis knew she would not protest. She would behave while he held her child.

"She looks like him, doesn't she?" Aries studied Lyanna, seeing her auburn hair that had grown in the last few months, no longer just being little whisps, but starting to be be little curls. He saw her blue eyes, and knew they belonged to a stranger.

"Ho-how do you know that?" Iseis stuttered, her hand ready to go behind her back to grab the needle and jam it into his neck if she needed to.

Aries only chuckled and looked back at Iseis, "Well it's obvious there's none of you in her. I mean, a little bit of your father here and there. But none of you what so ever."

Iseis nodded, but remained tense. She was ready to reach back and grab the needle in a second, "Why now?" She asked hesitantly, trying to find any trace of hostility in his eye.

"Why now what?" He turned back to ask her.

"Why are you suddenly taking an interest in her now?" Iseis licked her lips, "Before you have never even raised a finger to help, so why now?"

Aries looked at Lyanna, who was still crying and said softly, "I figure I should probably step in. The girl's father should play more of a role in her life, shouldn't he?"

Iseis's eyes widened at the sound of his voice and she snarled, "You are not her father!"

"No, but I'm the next thing to it, am I not!?" he reeled back, snapping at Iseis "We might as well start teaching her now, since we both knew we'd have to do it sooner or later."

"No, we don't!" She argued, "I fully intend upon her knowing that Robb was her father!"

"And what will that get her? Killed! That's what it will do! You think Ramsay isn't looking for you?! He won't ever stop! The only way to protect ourselves is to erase our past lives, and that means getting rid of the memory of your precious Robb Stark too!"

Iseis was cautious, and she knew that she was walking on eggshells, because one wrong word and he could possibly hurt Lyanna. "Robb is her father though, and I need to tell her about him... I made a promise to him, Aries." She tried her best to explain, "And I always keep my promises."

Aries looked angry still, and a wild look appeared in his eyes, "When will you just accept that he is dead and move on!?"

Iseis was taken aback, "It hasn't even been a year! And you expect me to forget the fact that the love of my life was murdered before my very eyes?! How dare you!" She yelled "I am trying, Aries! I am trying for Lyanna to forget my pain, but it is much easier said than done! You could never understand!"

"How dare _me_? How dare _you_, Iseis! How dare you treat me like I'm nothing! If it weren't for me she wouldn't even be alive now! And you disregard me as though I was only a thorn in your side and nothing more! You don't look at me, or talk to me, you refuse all my attempts—,"

"Your attempts? You mean your sexual advances?!" She demanded. Aries had more than once tried to bed her, and obviously she had not encouraged such things. Obviously she wouldn't, she had a baby only four months ago, and she wasn't planning to ever have sexual relations again. It wouldn't be the same with someone other than Robb.

The first time had been when Aries leaned into kiss her at night she was getting ready for bed, and she refused him. The second had been when they were eating dinner and he ran his hand up her thigh, pressing it between her legs. She had smacked his hand away, of course, and uttered course insults to him. And lastly, his final attempt had been at night. Unfortunately, they slept in the same bed, but usually Iseis barricaded behind a wall of pillows she put up in the middle of the bed to keep him on his own side. Only just the other night the pillows had somehow disappeared and she woke up to Aries grinding his erection into her lower half. She had threatened to kill him that night if he ever touched her again, but still it appeared he did not get the message.

"I want you, Iseis." he told her roughly, "I love you."

She almost scoffed, "You love me? You don't know the first thing about me." She knew he didn't love her. He loved the idea of her, not the real her. He loved the idea of the perfect princess she used to be, with a powerful bloodline and claim. That was all he was after.

Aries almost shook with anger, "I knew you before he did!"

"No! You didn't! The false hope that you think I will love you back is misplaced!" She yelled back.

"After everything I've done for you?! I gave up my life in Kings Landing! I gave up any chance I had at becoming the Captain of the King's Guard after your Uncle! And all so you can stomp over me and refuse me—!"

"I do not have any obligation to accept your advances!" She interrupted and screamed at him.

"Yes, you do." He hissed, and Iseis noticed how much he was shaking from his anger. "You will do as I ask... Think of your daughter, Iseis. We would hate for something horrible to happen to her."

Iseis welled up in fear, but also in anger. She felt tears in her eyes and Lyanna cried more, and for the first time she noticed how tight his grip on her daughter was. "Please, put her down Aries." She said gently.

"No," He shook his head. "No, I don't think I will." Lyanna only screamed more and Iseis winced as she heard it.

"Put her down, you're hurting her!" Iseis yelled, her voice cracking and her heart was pounding in her chest. "Aries put her down, and we can talk like two regular human beings... Civilly." She added, and ran her hand up his arm seductively.

He nodded, "Very well," He placed her down in her cradle and as soon as he did Iseis felt better. Lyanna stopped wailing as much, and she could focus on Aries.

After Aries put Lyanna down Iseis grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the nearest wall, the knitting needle right by the artery in his neck.

He looked shocked at her sudden reaction and the darkness in her eyes, but as he tried to fight her she only pressed her needle into his skin more, "If you ever threaten me, or my daughter again, I promise it will be the last thing you ever do." She growled.

"You wouldn't kill me." He sounded so sure and he almost laughed.

"I had no problem driving my knife into the chest of the last man who threatened my daughter and watching the life leave his eyes, what makes you so different?"

"You wouldn't... Iseis, I know you wouldn't. You would feel regret for the rest of your life."

Iseis laughed, "Do you know who you're speaking to? Both my mother and father killed for fun... I have no regret for anything I did. Actually, I do... I regret not being able to kill more, and not being there for each one of my enemy's deaths. Killing is in my nature, Aries. It's in my blood... And I will rip out your heart with my bare hands if you ever lay a finger on me or my daughter again..." Her voice hissed like a snake and her eyes had a wild look in them. One did not simply threaten her daughter and get away with it...

He swallowed a tightening feeling in his throat, "Then why don't you do it right now?"

"Because even though I don't like it, you did help me... I may only be partially a Lannister, but I still repay my debts. The payment for the debt I owe is your life... However, if you pull any of this bullshit again, you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

He shook his head, and she noted the pain behind his brown eyes, "What happened to you?" he whispered in wonder. "Y-you're a monster,"

Iseis only smiled slightly and protested, her eyes narrowing as she leaned in closer, "Not a monster, a survivor."

"You were so different when I first met you."

"I was weak!" She hissed and pressed the knitting needle in his skin harder to make him wince "I was a timid, innocent, naive, little rabbit... I transformed from the prey to the predator. I am not that little rabbit anymore, Aries. I'm the fucking wolf! And if you ever lay so much as a finger on Lyanna, I will rip you apart." Her teeth bared as she delivered the threat, and there was a madness that consumed her green eyes.

Aries looked at her and swallowed, causing his Adam's Apple to bob up and down as she still hand her hand against his throat "He made you into this, didn't he?"

Iseis's face burned, and her hand shook as she held it firmly against his skin "No!" She hissed "_I_ did this to _me_! _I_ am who I am now because of _me_! Don't you get it? I fucking did this! Not Robb! He is in the ground, and I'm still fucking here. I am not ashamed of what I am! Because it kept me alive, and it will keep my daughter alive!... I am this 'monster', as you call it, because I came to a very important realization. Do you know what it is, Aries?" She turned his head to the side forceful, and leaned in to whisper, "No body is going to save me. Not in this story. I save myself, and I am the fucking hero. Not Robb, not Jon, sure as Seven Hells not you, not my Uncle Tyrion or Jaime. _Me_. I killed Roose Bolton! I burnt his keep to the ground! I got myself out of there! I am goddamn single mother, and I brought my beautiful child into this world on my own. I am the hero in this story, Aries. And I'll make my own path to happiness, no matter the cost. I choose where my story goes from here! And if you stand in the way of it, then I will not hesitate get rid of you. I am getting that happy ending! And if I don't get it for myself, then you can bet your life that I will be getting it for my daughter."

He nodded shakily and she released him, "Now, get out of my sight. I don't want to see you in this house again until you are willing to apologize and beg for my forgiveness."

Iseis sighed as all the tension left her body when he left. Her heart rate had slowed down, and she turned to her daughter who was still wailing in her cradle. Iseis wiped her eyes from the single tear that trailed down. She exhaled shakily as she reached down and took Lyanna in her arms.

"Shhh, it's alright." She whispered gently and kissed her babe's head "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise that man will never come near you again." And if he did? Not even the gods could save him from her wrath.

* * *

><p>Robb waited in the hall of Castle Black. Olyvar tapped the table nervously, and Matilde was off somewhere probably flirting with some of the men.<p>

Robb exhaled and grabbed Olyvar's hand, looking at him and glared "Would you stop that?" He said lowly in an irritated voice.

Olyvar pursed his lips, "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

Robb laughed and showed Olyvar his shaking hands, "You're nervous? I haven't seen my brother in almost two years."

Olyvar only smiled lightly, "I'm sure it'll go well. He might think you're a ghost for a moment, but he'll snap out of it. Honestly, I'm worried about Stannis. What if he and his Red Priestess try to kill us?"

Robb shook his head "Stannis wouldn't. If I decide to raise the North again we could be powerful allies. He wouldn't dare, not with all he could gain." He saw Olyvar nod and look down at the floorboards, swallowing a lump in his throat. "You know I never could have done this without right?" Robb asked.

Olyvar snickered, "Of course not, if it weren't for me you'd be six feet under."

Robb pursed his lips together. "I'm serious, thank-you, Olyvar."

Olyvar shrugged and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Well, I couldn't just leave the man I love to die..." His voice was quiet, almost as though he didn't want Robb to hear.

He sighed "Olyvar, I might not return your feelings, since I'm in love with—,"

"Iseis, I know. You don't have to explain anything to me..." It was clear he was trying to avoid this conversation.

"But," Robb added, "I care for you, regardless. I think of you as a brother."

Olyvar smiled and nodded, looking down again and redirecting his vision. "I know you do," He seemed content with his answer, knowing that Robb would always belong to Iseis. "And speaking of brothers. I'm thinking about joining to Night's Watch. Perhaps I can be your brother's stewart?"

Robb smiled, thinking Olyvar would benefit from serving as a brother in black, "I'll put in a good word for you with Jon."

And then the door opened. The frigid air hit Robb in the face, but it only added to the feeling of numbness that was already coursing through his veins. A man walked through the door, clad in black. He had dark black, shaggy, curly hair, and deep brown Stark eyes. He was bundled in warm furs and leathers, and he looked far older than the boy he had bid farewell to in the courtyard of Winterfell. The boy, Jon Snow, that Robb had once known no longer existed. A man stood in place of him, and it was then Robb knew their father would have been proud upon seeing him.

Robb got to his feet quickly, his heart racing. Jon's eyes widened when he saw him and he froze in his steps.

"Well, who are the guests that arrived and urgently requested to see you?" Another man walked in, causing the cold to once again enter the room. He was of heavier built, and didn't look much like a fighter. The man looked to Jon and his shocked expression, and back to Robb.

"Sam, please tell me you see him too." Jon said quietly, his mouth still open in shock.

"Which one? The young lad at the table? Or the bearded one with auburn hair?" Sam asked curiously, looking at the strangers in the hall.

Robb smiled at Jon "Little brother," he said quietly.

Jon quickly closed in the space between them and they slammed into each other in a tight, brotherly hug. Robb held onto him so tightly, remembering all the times they had spent together in the innocence of their youth.

"I thought you were dead," Jon's voice was quiet but thick with tears.

"Wait! Is that Robb Stark—," Sam began to ask, cocking his head to the side like a confused dog.

"Shut up!" Olyvar hissed "You're ruining the moment!" He looked at the two brothers who still held each other in a tight embrace.

The two brother's laughed and pulled away, looking at one another and noticing they both had tears welled in the corners of their eyes. Robb slapped Jon's shoulder and smiled "Black suits you well, it seems."

Jon shrugged, and Robb saw him smile. Very rarely did Jon ever smile, and so he knew he must have been truly happy for his return, "I told you it was my color. It brings out my eyes." He joked light-heartedly.

The two sat down at one of the tables, neither one of their smiles leaving their faces. "It's good to see your face again, Snow."

"Even better to see yours, Stark." Jon grabbed a two cups and began filling it with it ale. He passed one to Robb, still observing him carefully as though he didn't believe he was real. "So, are you going to tell me how you're back from the dead? I heard you were stabbed in the heart and shot by two crossbows."

Robb nodded and sighed before lifting the cup up to his lips "I was. But thankfully, Olyvar saved my life." Robb gestured to the blonde haired boy who sat next to him. Sam joined them at the table, wanting to listen in.

"Thank-you," Jon said to Olyvar, "I'm forever grateful. He didn't give you too much trouble, did he?" The onyx haired man laughed heartily,

"No," Olyvar shook his head "I was able to manage. Although listening to him moan and groan in pain for a couple weeks for fairly tiring." He chuckled,

"Olyvar was actually wanting to join your ranks." Robb piped up.

"Of course, any man is welcomed. Especially the one who saved my brother's sorry ass."

Olyvar frowned "I don't fight much though, but I'm smart. I'll serve you well."

Sam laughed, "That's alright, I'm not much of a fighter either really. There are other jobs for men like us though."

Jon looked to Sam, "Why don't you show Olyvar around? I have matters to discuss alone with Robb,"

Sam only nodded, and he and Olyvar left. The room suddenly seems large and empty, but Rob was glad for it. Right now, the only person he wanted to be with was his brother. The room was dim, the only lighting was the side fireplace and a couple candles that were lit. The northern styled interior comforted Robb more than he had ever thought. For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

"You have no idea how strange it is seeing you here," Jon said, still looking at Robb like a ghost. "I had thought I'd never seen your stupid face again."

Robb nodded, "And I never thought I'd see your ugly profile again either,"

Jon smiled, and he seemed perfectly content being there. He looked at his mug of ale, and he had a smirk on his face. He looked up at Robb's curious eyes and his smirk stretched across his lips even more. "Go on and ask it, I know you're dying to..."

Robb's eyes softened and he leaned across the table "Have you heard word from her? Do you know if Iseis is alive?" Robb knew that if she was alright the first person she would seek out was Jon.

Jon snickered and he looked more than happy to tell Robb the news "Heard from her? Robb, I've seen her! She showed up at Castle Black four moons ago!"

Robb's mouth dropped open and his pulse began to increase. "You've seen her? She's alive then! She's alright? Please Jon, did she say where she was going? I need to know!"

Jon laughed "Iseis is perfectly fine. She escaped the Bolton's after she set their bloody keep on fire. She killed Roose, Robb." His voice changed when he said that.

Robb raised his eyebrows "Killed him?" he asked quietly. He had never wanted her to have to take a another human being's life. It ruined people when they had to do such things. It turned them into a monster they could never turn back from.

"She's changed." Jon stated and took another swig of ale.

"How? How has she changed? Tell me." The desperation was audible in Robb's voice, and he guessed he must have sounded pathetic to Jon, but he didn't seem like he cared.

"She's different..." Jon trailer off, his eyes growing dark. "So damaged and broken inside. She's strong though, Robb. You wouldn't believe how strong she has made herself. That woman is something else. She's been through hell and back, but she still keeps going. She's suffering a lot, and it's clear she's somewhat dead on the inside. But she promised me not to let what happened to her turn her into something dark she can't come back from. No doubt it's hard to keep that promise."

Robb's heart hurt when he heard that. She wouldn't be the same as she once was. He would help her get though this though, and he would accept her in every form. He would stand by her, just as she stood by him. Everyone had a monster or a beast inside of them, it was caging it that was difficult. But Robb had long since learned to control his own, and he would help her do the same. She would not face her demons alone this time, like she had been forced to do for so long.

"Where is she? The Summer Isles? Pentos? Dorne? I've been to the Riverrlands, the Vale, and I've been to almost every town in the North looking for her."

Jon smiled widely, "You should have just come straight here. I would have told you she was in the next town over, in Molestown."

The words damn near stopped Robb's heart. His mouth almost dropped to the floor, and he tried to take a shaky breath in. Iseis was so close. Damn it! He had ridden through Molestown going to the Wall! He had been so close to her!

"Molestown?" Robb asked in wonder.

"Yes, you idiot! Now why are you still here sitting on your ass?! Go to her! She lives in the biggest house in town. It's cobblestone, and has a thatched roof. A large garden is in front, that's how you'll be able to find her. Now go!" Jon urged.

And before he knew it, Robb was on his feet and rushing to the door. He would soon be with her. And this time? This time he would never let anything ever again tear them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I loved writing this chapter! Maybe not so much the RobbJon part (although I liked that part too!), but it was the Iseis/Aries interaction that made me really proud of writing this!**

**A lot of you guys reviewed asking "when will Robb save her?" Etc... And that's cool. But the thing is, Robb isn't the hero of this story. Iseis is. Sure, she's a little mess up, but that's tragedy for ya. Women don't need a man to save them, and I'm tired of that idea being attached to every little aspect in world of literature, media, or really anything else.**

**Anyway, I just thought I should clear that up.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Amelia**

**Next chapter: FINALLY THE OFFICIAL REUNION!**

**Review, follow, and favourite for a faster update!**


	66. Reunited At Last

**Thank you Anna Katharyn, MariaM95, Treasure89, HermioneandMarcus, Enjolras133, mariihamadeh, OhMyLoki (guest), Eserechia, asirenscalling, Evaline101, runawaycherry93, Saint River, RosieHana, highwayblues1, darkwolf76, beccatheleader, fairydaisy777, Stylin'Fire, callac, CLTex, danceegirl92, chibichibi98, ZabuzasGirl, DarylDixion'sLover, and all the anonymous reviewers for your kind and amazing words! You all mean so much to me!**

**Anyway ITS FINALLY REUNION TIME! Unfortunately, how it's written is not at all like I had thought it out in my head. :( I tried my best though, I'm just hoping it's good enough. I just feel like... Ugh, it's not as amazing as it should be. But maybe that's because I'm really picky and hard on myself. Oh well, I guess I'll rewrite it one day. But for now this will have to do.**

**OH! And I apologize if it seems like this chapter is all over the place. After the line break I switch from Iseis' and Robb's thoughts a lot and I didn't want to put in ****100 other line breaks after the first one. So I guess just roll with it.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 65<em>

When Robb arrived to the stone house in Molsetown, his heart was ready to beat out of his chest. He looked at it and couldn't picture Iseis living there. It was different from what anything he had ever imagined her in. After all, she was the princess. He had always pictured her living the lavish lifestyle.

Yet however, it was clearly not the case. It was a simple house with only two stories and a thatched roof. A well-kept garden surrounded the house and blue winter roses stood out as Robb dismounted his horse.

For a moment his mouth felt dry and he could barely move his fingers as he tied his horses' reigns to a post. His blood was rushing to his head, and Robb could barely walk at a reasonable pace as he tried to force himself to not run for the door.

As he approached, he had to take account of some things. The first was the possibility that Iseis might not want to see him... He did make her miserable half of the time and he would understand if she wanted nothing to do with him. After all, being married to him almost got her killed on numerous occasions.

The second possibility is that she could be with another man. She could be happy with someone new, and more in love with her new partner than she ever was with Robb. For some reason, this possibility was Robb's least favourite. He couldn't begin to imagine that someone else had taken his place.

Surely no other man could ever know her like he did. The other man wouldn't know about the pain inflicted upon Iseis while growing up with Cersei and Robert for parents. Another man couldn't know of the devastation she's faced. Another man couldn't know her secrets and darkest thoughts and still think of her as the loveliest woman to ever walk the face of the Earth. Another man wouldn't know how scared she was to leave her home and the pain she felt betraying her family. And another man wouldn't know how to pleasure her like Robb did. Robb knew exactly what she liked and wanted. He knew how to kiss her, and how to make her moan and call out and scream. He knew how to use his tongue against her, and he knew the spots that would drive her insane with need. He knew how to use his hand and fingers, and just were to touch her to make her whimper with want and desperation. Yes, Robb knew how to pleasure her. But more importantly than that, Robb knew how to love her.

He could accept every flaw, every imperfection, ever ounce of darkness clouding her beautiful soul. He could accept the pained, and the tortured, and damaged parts of her mind. He could accept whatever punch or slap she would throw, and every harsh curse word she could spew. He could accept the fact she was cracked and broken, and how would do his best to fill those cracks and put her back together. Robb would love her no matter how damaged she was.

The third possibility, was that the Bolton's tortured the memory of him away. With psychological torture, one can make someone else forget another entirely. If anything, they at least twisted Iseis's perception on him. They could have made him out to be the villain, and to be the monster he always feared Iseis would come to realize he was.

The fourth was that she thought of him as a ghost. She might not accept he was alive and in front of her. She could think she was going mad and insane. It would be a shock to her and it might take her a long time to accept what has come to be. She had believed for so long that he was dead, it will not doubt be hard on her.

The fifth possibility could be that what he had heard was true. Iseis could very well not be the woman he remembered. She could have changed a lot in the past year, and she would be different than the girl he first met in Winterfell. She could be angry and bitter, completely mad with grief. She could be but a shell of the woman she once was. She really could be as insane as the Mad King, and she could be just as blood thirsty too.

And the sixth option was that she would be exactly as he remembered; not changing in the slightest way, shape, or form.

But regardless, no matter what, Robb would love her. It wouldn't matter if she was with another man, or if she was mad, or if she didn't remember him fully or saw him as something other than what he was, or even if she didn't believe he was real. Robb would love her and he wouldn't stop until his dying breath.

_'From this day until the end of my days,' _he had sworn to her in front of the old and new gods when they had wed.

And with that thought in mind, Robb reached the door and raised his hand, tapping the wood in a gentle knock.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on her door. Iseis sighed, thinking it was someone dragging Aries' drunk ass back home from the pub. He had been gone all day and the sun was finally just setting.<p>

She continued putting her blue winter roses that she had clipped from her garden into a vase and called out, "It's open!" loudly enough for the person to hear her, but quietly enough she would not wake Lyanna. Her poor babe had a trying day, and she had slept most of it. The poor thing was terrified after Aries had almost hurt her that morning and she had cried more than usual.

Iseis continued to rearrange the flowers, smiling as she did so as she thought of her precious babe, and she heard the door creak as the person entered her home and the shuffling sound their boots made against the floor.

She picked up the vase in her hands, holding it gingerly, but tightly enough she would not drop it as she carried it.

The person made no move to enter her house further, so she spoke "You can just take him back to the bedro—," She turned around the face the stranger, and her expression dropped. She suddenly felt like her heart had fallen into her stomach and she could hardly breathe.

Iseis felt the vase slip from her hands, but she did nothing to stop it as it crashed to the ground and shattered into a hundred tiny pieces. The glass was broken all around her feet, but she failed to care about anything in that moment.

Her hands went to her mouth as she gasped in shock of who stood there in front of her eyes. Tears welled up as she saw the person, and she knew she would cry. Iseis sniffed as she gazed at him, and she choked out a sob. She clearly must have been going mad, and this was an illusion. But it didn't make sense, she had accepted her was dead months ago...How was this possible?

The man looked at her, and it was like nothing had changed. His Adam's Apple bobbed up and down in his throat, and it was obvious he was trying to hold back tears. He just looked at her, and Iseis couldn't move, in fear he would disappear if she did.

"Robb," She whispered barely audible. His messy auburn hair was still in it's unruly curls, and his beard was still lining his jaw. He looked older, and more filled out. He looked more rough and cold, as though be had spent much time in the wilderness. But his blue eyes shone brightly as he looked at her, and tears began trailing down his face.

She took a step forward, and didn't even notice as her bare feet crushed some of the glass. She felt the warmth of her blood seeping out of the opening of the cut, yet she ignored it. She felt no pain, and she felt numb. It had taken her a second to realize she was holding her breath, and her lungs began to scream for air. But she was so afraid, she was terrified that if she breathed, or even a single thought came to her mind, the illusion would disappear. She could bare it if the illusion, the beautiful breath-taking illusion, vanished and a left her alone.

"I'm sorry," He looked down at his boots, laughing slightly, but sniffing through his tears at the same time, "I-I should have some how let you know I was coming... I understand its a shock. But I promise you, it's really me..."

She let her hands fall from her mouth, and she stared at him with wonder. He was here? Really here? He couldn't be, he was dead... She saw the knife and the arrows... He was dead. She had seen Robb stop breathing, and he had died in her arms.

Her mouth was slightly agape, and her heart was pounding his her chest so hard she was afraid it would burst. Her lungs didn't seem to be taking in any air and he entire body burned as though it had be ignited on fire.

He looked at her, and she looked at him, and neither one of them were barely breathing.

Robb saw Iseis with her hair slightly shorter but still past her shoulder blades, and in a plain grey dress. She looked not like a Queen, or a Princess, but like a regular woman. But Robb had never seen her look so beautiful. With her slightly parted red lips, and her porcelain white skin, and her sharp cheek bones her beauty in that moment was almost inhuman. He cried because she was right there in front of him after he thought he would never again see her.

He didn't know if his heart was ready to beat out of his chest or stop completely. Robb could feel blood coursing through his veins and his head was pounding. All he wanted was to go to her, to embrace her and touch her. He wanted to hold her more than anything. His entire body screamed in the desperation to feel her against him. Gods, he was a mess. What a bloody mess he had gotten himself into by falling for her. He felt like he was in a dream when he looked at her. She surely must have been a goddess, for in that moment she looked fairer than even the Maiden herself.

She licked her lips and continued staring at him, her eyes not leaving his for even a second. "This can't be real." She whispered in denial. Tears wet her face, and he could see her hands shaking.

He looked at her, and his voice almost caught, and he fought so hard to fight the tears, but he was failing, "I'm real, I swear to you. I'm real, Iseis."

"No," She uttered and shook her head. "Y-you can't be. I-I watched... I was there at the wedding. I watched it happen... An-and there was the body with the wolf's head. You can't be real." Her voice had eventually fallen into a soft whisper.

He took a single step forward, his blue eyes still attached to her green ones. Robb had to force himself to stop from taking another step. If he took one more he knew he would lose control and rush to her. Undoubtedly that would have scared her, and so he stayed put.

With a shaky, deep, voice Robb finally spoke up. "I have been looking all over for you for almost a year. I'm so sorry, Iseis. I'm so sorry I couldn't get word to you sooner, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to find you. Gods, I'm so sorry." The desperation in his voice could not reflect how apologetic and saddened he was. He hated himself for taking so long to find her. "But I'm here now. I'm here with you. And I see you, after I had thought I'd never see you again, and you are so godsdamn beautiful." He was choking up, and tears flowed down his face much like they did hers. "My gods, you're beautiful" He whispered. "Y-you have no idea... You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. You have been on my mind every waking second of every damn day. Gods, you have no idea... Isies, you have no idea how in love with you I am."

She released a sob, and ran forward, not caring if she stepped on the glass. She launched herself at Robb and be wrapped her tightly in his arms, holding her as tightly as he could to his body. Iseis sobbed in his arms, and she felt her knees go weak as he held her at the tears racked her entire being, "Where were you?!" She wailed, "Oh gods, where were you? You were dead to me! I thought you were dead! I-I saw the arrows and the knife! I sa-saw y-you die!" Iseis was stuttering for how badly she was crying. "You were dead," She whispered almost as thought the words would make it true and he would once again be lost to her.

As he held her she had never felt quite so complete. He was so warm, and his arms wrapped around her she felt so safe and so at home, as though nothing could ever hurt her again. She breathed in his perfect scent of leather and pine needles, and she finally felt at home. He was her home, and she was wrapped up in him once again and she felt invincible.

"I got out," He said quietly in her hair; and brought her in as tightly as he could, so they would be pressed against each other. "I was injured and wounded, but as soon as I was well enough to travel I tried to find you."

She cried harder, sobs racking her body and she gripped him as tightly as she could, scared that if she let go for even a second, he would disappear. "I thought you were dead. And it killed me inside." She told him, tears filling up her eyes so much that she could barely see. Not being able to see him though her tears made her want to cry more, because she wanted to look at his face.

She pulled away from his gasp slightly so she could see him. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she saw him looking down her with adoration and love. Iseis still couldn't believe he was real. She brought her hands to his face and touched his cheeks gently. They trailed down to his lips and she shook her head. "This isn't possible," She protested in a quiet and hoarse tone. Her thumb gently brushed the bottom of his soft lip, causing his breath to hitch.

Robb pressed his forehead to hers as he held her tightly. Suddenly, they both slowly fell to the ground, Iseis in his arm that were tightly wrapped around her.

He held her as she sobbed, and his back was against the wall; and her face tucked into his neck. She thought she could stop crying, but then she would only cried more. She couldn't believe he was real, he couldn't have been.

She pulled away from the crook of his neck and he looked at her tear soaked face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb gently, and as he cupped her cheek, she felt herself push her face more into his hand and she craved his touch all over her.

She held his hand up to her cheek, not wanting for him to pull it away, and then turned to kiss his palm gently. She focused back on him, shaking her head once again and biting her lip. "I can't believe it's really you." She spoke quietly.

"It is me," He assured her gently, and brought her forward so their foreheads were touching again. "I promise you, my love. It's truly me. "

"How did you get out?"

"The only reason I survived it was because my mother talked me into wearing chainmail under my doublet. After everything happened I was in a coma, and Olyvar dragged me out and saved me. For two weeks I didn't wake up, and when I finally did I was weak. It took me nearly three months of recovery after that... But I swear, you were all I thought about. I've been to the Dreadfort, Rivverun, the Eyrie, the Last Hearth, and the remains of Winterfell, and almost every single town in the North trying to find you. I couldn't risk sending word to the Wall, so I had to go to Jon in person. He told me where you were."

"And now after all that searching you finally found me." She said more to herself than to him. Her voice was soft as she spoke, and her lips were left slightly agape and all Robb wanted to do was kiss them.

His eyes caught between her breasts, and she seemed to notice. She reached between them and pulled out her necklace "I've never taken it off," She assured him as he held the Direwolf pennant in his hands, "Not even once." It had seemed so long since he had given it to her.

He ran his hands through her hair and looked at the beautiful woman he married. "I missed you so much. There wasn't a day I didn't think about getting back to you."

She nodded and looked down at the pennant "I missed you as well. More than you could ever know," She whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead and took her back into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her, "I love you," He said so quietly into her hair that she didn't even hear.

It was then he heard her soft crying still, and he looked at her "What is it?" Robb asked gently.

"It's just... you're here... And I've never been so happy in my entire life. I don't know if this is a dream or if it's real, but I'm glad you're here..." She said, "I'm sure this is an illusion and I'm going mad. But if it is I won't fight it. I'll be as mad as Aerys as long as you stay here with me."

He cupped her face and looked in her eyes "I'm real, I promise."

"Prove it," Iseis challenged him in a soft voice. He looked down at her lips, and was only too happy to accept her challenge. He leaned in, and softly pressed his lips to hers. Her lips felt right against his own, and he felt his heart rate climbing.

Iseis as well felt her own heart slamming against her chest. And that moment of contact created electricity between the two of them, and it was like a charge that was sent straight through her. It was like her heart had stopped pumping ever since she thought Robb was dead, and now that kiss had brought her back to life.

They continued kissing sloppily, not even caring that both their faces were wet with tears. Robb placed his hands on her slender waist, and she wrapped her's around his neck. Soon they were kissing harder and more passionately, as though they were desperate for each other and as though they couldn't get enough. She was kissing him like he was her life source and she needed him to survive.

They kissed until it felt like they couldn't breathe, but they continued anyway. His tongue slid into her mouth and he felt her melt into him, trying to get their bodies as close as they physically could be.

Robb heard her gasp, and hearing her do that again made him crave her even more. She ran her hands through his hair and his arms tightened around her torso, bringing her into him.

Their lips continued to move until it was something so pure and so beautiful, it was as though the world had stopped and time itself no longer ceased. Their kiss was the kind of kiss that very few people could say they ever experienced. It showed the deepest form of love could exist between two people, and it created something worth dying for.

In that moment Robb could die and be cast into oblivion, but he would do so as a compete, and very happy man. Kissing Iseis was the one thing he felt was right in his world, and he wanted to keep doing it until his last breath. He loved her more than anything, and he would never ever let her go again.

She shifted so she threw her leg to the side of him and she crawled into his lap, straddling him. He felt her come in contact with his lower body and it shot jolts through him, and he felt more alive than he had in a year.

She bit his bottom lip and tugged at it with her teeth, causing him to suck on her upper lip. His hand seems to tangle in her hair, and he brought her head down to his closer, so their teeth clashed and grinded against each other.

He kissed her with more hungry passion and raw love, that he didn't even know it was possible for two people to react in such a way. Their mouths moved against one another, and neither one of them wanted to stop.

But eventually she pulled away, and Robb had never missed her more than he had in that moment. He only wanted to experience what they had only second before, kissing with so much love it didn't even feel human.

Her green eyes fluttered open as she pulled away, and she was merely inches from his face. Tears were still gathered in her eyes, and one small one fell down her cheek. "I love you," She whispered so softly, and Robb closed his eyes at the sound of her voice and he just wanted to hear it again and again.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that again,"

She smiled and kissed his lips once more, soft and sweetly before she got up off of him. He got up after her, and looked at her appearance.

Her lips were discoloured slightly from how hard they were kissing, and how her dress hung in the wrong place and was wrinkled, and her hair was a mess. But still she looked perfect to him, and he thought she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

She looked down at her hands and picked at one of her nails, "I have something I need to show you," Her voice was timid and meek, almost as though she was scared to say it, "But I'm afraid you'll be upset or angry with me." Her eyes had tears welling in them again.

He took a step forward and lighter her chin up so she was looking at him, and she moved some hair behind her ear "I could never be angry with you, no matter what. Not after we finally found each other. This is the happiest moment of my life, Iseis."

She smiled, but then her smile disappeared after a moment "It'll just be quite a shock for you..."

Robb laughed, "A bigger shock than you thinking I'm back from the dead?" He saw that she didn't laugh back or show any form of amusement. He awkwardly trailed off and then cleared his throat, frowning. "Well what is it?" He asked.

"I-I just don't want you to be scared off," She shrugged and tried to play it off like it didn't matter. She took in a shaky breath. "But I want you to know I understand if you don't want to... be with me after you find out." Her voice faltered and she had to look away so he wouldn't see her cry again.

Robb came towards her with a concerned look on his face, "Iseis, nothing could make me not want to be with you."

She turned to him after he ran his hands tenderly up her arms. She frowned "So Jon told you nothing then?" Her eyebrows raised.

Robb was getting curious now. He wondered just what she needed to tell him that would scare him off. Obviously Jon knew, and it seemed like something Iseis didn't want him to tell Robb.

"I only spent a few minutes with Jon. As soon as he told me where you were I was off. He told me nothing else."

She nodded, content with Jon keeping the secret for her. Iseis took his hand gently and began leading him through the house. He realized how small it was, but it had it's certain charms. She clearly had made the best of it and enjoyed her life. Iseis seemed comfortable. Yet she still wasn't the same as she once was. She seemed more emotionally blocked, and he could see how weary she was. She looked at him as though he would disappear if she turned her head away for even a second.

As she led him up the stairs he suddenly tugged on her hand and stopped her. "Wait," he told her. She looked back and frowned.

He said nothing and looked at her. He wanted to take the sight in as much as he could. He toke a deep breath as he stared at her in awe. Robb couldn't remember when he had last seen a woman so beautiful. He looked down at np their intertwined hands, and he swallowed a lump his his throat "I have to say something first."

She licked her lips and smiled her seductive smile that made him go weak in the knees, "Can it wait?"

Robb laughed and did his best to try to control himself and not attack her right there. "Forever the charmer," A smirk was on his face as he realized she knew just how much she affected him. He pressed his forehead against her's, "You know, its not any easier to resist you than it was before."

Iseis smirked cockily, "You say it like it's a bad thing,"

Robb chuckled, "It is a bad thing if you're the only thing that's on my mind every second of the day. No wonder why I was such a lousy King."

Iseis shook her head and she gripped his shoulders and made him look at her, "You were the best thing that ever happened to Westeros."

Robb protested, "I couldn't save my family, and I lost the North. More importantly, I lost you and our child... How can I live with myself knowing it's because of me and my crown that all this misfortune has happened to us?"

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here, Robb." Her voice was soothing and gentle, almost lulling like a sirens.

Robb's eyes softened and he pinned her against the wall, "I was gone for almost a year," He told her. "I can never get that time back," Robb tried to explain. "That's a year of not waking up every morning beside you. A year of not making you laugh or smile. A year of missed memories, Iseis. And I can't take that back, and I hate myself for it. I was a horrible King, don't even deny it." He cut her off, causing her to shut her mouth before she could say anything in protest. "I lost the North, and my father, my sisters, my mother, and you and our pup. Because of my choices my home burnt to the ground. I couldn't do the one job of keeping you safe. I was a horrible husband . I treated you like you were just a common wife, as though you didn't mean the world to me—,"

"Robb—,

"Its true! I took your maidenhead when I was promised to another. I expected you to give up your loyalties for me. I broke an oath to marry you, and then left you to fight in a war when you were pregnant. I came back and didn't trust you, and I-I threatened to exile you and take our child away from you. You were almost poisoned—,"

"Robb, it doesn't matter—!"

"It does matter!" He rose his voice. "It matters because I hurt you! I swore to protect you and instead I almost got you ki-killed." his voice cracked as it grew heavy with tears. "You were tortured, hurt, scared, and went through hell and back because you married me. And I swore that I would protect you but all I ever did was hurt you. I'm so sorry for that." He sucked his pride up and knew he had to tell her the whole truth. "I almost broke my vows."

Her eyes looked up and scanned his face to determine whether or not he was telling the truth. He could see the pain forming in Iseis's eye and it was like another knife had been thrust into his chest. "Her name is Matilde, and she approached me. I was tempted and wanted her, but I resisted. But I'm still haunted by the fact I let myself get carried away and almost considered it."

Iseis pursed her lips and opened her mouth to admit "I kissed Theon." Robb's eyes seemed to ignite once she mentioned his old best friend and he didn't even seen mad at her words. He obviously understood that she thought he was dead.

"Theon?" He asked, "He's still alive?"

She nodded "Yes. He was. I don't know if he still is, but he helped me escape the Dreadfort. If it weren't for him giving himself up I probably would be dead."

Robbed nodded and then looked down at the ground. "I never told you, but it was me who gave Ramsay permission to torture him. I've made so many mistakes," His voice was low and shaky. "Some of those mistakes I can't take back.I was a horrible friend, bother, King, and husband. I hate myself every second for letting you down. I can't forgive myself for that."

Iseis gently lifted his chin so he could look into her eyes "Well I forgive you. Even if you don't forgive yourself, I forgive you." She looked at him and her eyes glanced hungrily down to his lips. "And I'll always love you, no matter what." She then crashed her mouth into his, capturing it in a rough kiss.

Robb wasn't expecting it, but he kissed her back anyway. He returned the kiss with hunger, need, and raw passion. He pinned her against the wall, kissing her hard until his lips hurt.

She managed to find a way to get him to open his mouth, and both their tongue wrestled and fought for dominance. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands were on his chest. Robb held her tightly as they kept their lips locked. He felt her grab his head towards her so he could kiss harder, and their teeth continued to clash.

He felt her react to his touch, and he gripped her thighs tighter, holding her against his body. He removed his lips from her mouth and began kissing her jawline and down her neck, moving his lips down her soft skin while she gasped for him.

He felt the way her chest rose and fell, almost like she was breathless, and she moaned suddenly and squirmed in his arms and he knew that between her legs she was aching for him.

Their lips moved roughly, and his one hand reached up and pawed at her breasts, feeling them up. He wasn't sure if she would allow him to do so, since it was still early and they were getting used to each other, but it appeared she didn't mind. Robb kissed down her neck to her collar bones, and finally to the tops of her breasts, which as soon as he kissed he heard her call out his name wantonly, sending an ache of want to his lower stomach and his insides twisted with need for her.

He began to move her skirt up around her hips, but she suddenly put her hands on his chest to stop him, "Not until you see what I have to show you." Iseis told him while gasping for breath.

His eyes softened and he nodded, too breath-taken to even attempt to utter a word. She only grabbed his hand, held it tightly, and then brought it to her lips to kiss the back of it. She offered Robb a small smile, and then lead him back upstairs to where they were heading before they had stopped to talk and kiss.

She lead him to the entrance of a room and she opened the door, and Robb's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He didn't realize the sun had already went down, and with the heavy curtains in the room it was difficult for him to see where they were.

Finally they arrived to the middle of the room, and Robb and Iseis stopped to the base of something. And suddenly, much to Robb's surprise, he knew where they were... They were in a baby's nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah geez. Still not feeling super great about it. I'm hoping the remaining 2 chapters will make up for it.<strong>

**Next chapter: Robb meets Lyanna for the first time! And I decided to throw in one last love scene just for the hell of it. ;) It should be a very sweet chapter and I'm hoping it'll be far better than any of my previous ones!**

**Until next time,**

**-Amelia**

**Reviews, follows, and favourites are the secret ways to get me to update faster ;)**


	67. Something To Live For

**Thank-you MariaM95, ruby (guest), Eserechia, Stylin'Fire, Anna Katharyn (guest), Naruhina1519, CLTex, Enjolras123, HermioneandMarcus, danceegirl92, GhostGlowLight, Saint River, crescented, ZabuzasGirl, asirenscalling, beccatheleader, DarylDixon'sLover, and all the other anonymous guests who reviewed!**

**I had to get this chapter out after seeing the INCREDIBLE episode to kick off Season 5 last night. I definitely have the Game of Thrones fever again.**

**Also, I posted my new story! Please check it out, especially if you enjoy this one and since this one only has one last chapter left :( It is another Robb/OC, because after getting so much great feedback on this story, of course I had to do one more.**

**WARNING: There is an explicit sex scene below. Read at your own risk. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 66<em>

They were in a baby's room. That much was obvious from the cradle that Iseis and Robb were standing beside. But as Robb looked around, confused, his eyebrows knitted together and a jolt shot through his stomach.

Iseis had a baby, that much was clear.

"I know you must be confused," She told him gently, touching his arm tenderly. "I didn't how else to tell you..."

Robb didn't know what to feel in the moment. Betrayed, hurt, pained, anguished, he felt all that. It felt as though he had been stabbed in the chest again, and it hurt him to try to breathe. The idea of Iseis laying with another man, making love to him the way she used to make love to Robb, it almost drove him mad. He supposed he understood though... She had thought he was dead, and she sought comfort in another. But the fact she had bore this mystery man a child, something she was always supposed to do with him... Gods, that hurt.

"That you have a child? You thought _this_ was the way to tell me?" He grit though his teeth. His knuckles turned white from how hard he was clenching his fists. Robb tried to speak to her gently; after all, he just got her back... But it hurt, and it was hard to control his tone.

Iseis didn't seem sad at his reactions. Instead she only smiled and he saw tears well in her eyes. "That _we_ have a child." She corrected him.

Robb's head snapped in her direction, and his mouth feel slightly agape. He couldn't have possibly heard what he thought he did... There was no way in Seven Hells. He was in utter shock and awe, going into disbelief. His jaw slacked and suddenly he was unable to move, let alone form a single intelligent thought.

He found himself catching his breath and his pulse speeding up. Iseis smiled even wider, and it was clear she had more tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. "Do you want to meet your daughter?"

The babe sleeping in the cradle in front of him was his. She was his daughter, and his mouth fell slightly agape, and his throat suddenly became dry.

His daughter. He had a daughter. A beautiful baby girl. He immediately regretted thinking Iseis could ever had a child with anyone else. He should have known she wouldn't have done anything of the sort.

By the gods, he had a daughter! Robb couldn't even say anything, he just peered at the babe with disbelief, and Iseis lifted her up out of the crib. She was the sweetest little thing, and Robb had never known love at first sight until he actually looked at his daughters face for the first time.

Iseis held her in her arms, and the small thing whimpered softly and nuzzled into Iseis, obviously looking for her breast so she could be fed. Robb could only look at the two with disbelief, and tears were flowing down his face freely. He couldn't believe that he helped create the little bundle his wife held against her chest.

This beautiful babe was his daughter... He was a father.

"Robb," Iseis said hesitantly and she looked sad, "I know its a shock but—,"

He gripped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye."Thank-you." He said with sincerity in his voice "Thank-you for her... She's... She's perfect. And she's mine? She's so beautiful, Iseis." Robb wanted to weep upon seeing how beautiful she was.

Iseis smiled and passed her to him. As soon as he took her in his arms, he choked out a sob. Robb's chest felt as though it would explode his heart was racing so quickly. He moved the blanket so he could see her face, and he saw that undoubtedly she was his daughter. He laughed when he saw her, with her curly red hair and big blue eyes.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she was so innocent looking and pure. This was his daughter, his flesh and blood...Upon holding her, Robb had sunk to the floor, sitting down as he held her. He had begun to cry again, realizing that besides Iseis, he had never seen anything so beautiful and never loved anything so much.

He loved this little bundle with all his heart, and he would protect her. Nothing would ever take her away from him. He would keep her safe, always.

"What's her name?" Robb asked as Iseis sunk to the floor with him.

She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and said gently, "Lyanna."

Robb looked up as Iseis as soon as she spoke her name, and he grabbed her by the back if her head and brought her close to him, just so their lips were barely touching. Robb's tears made his face wet, but he didn't think Iseis would mind. "Thank-you," He whispered again, "You have no idea what that means to me..."

Iseis leaned back and looked at the whimpering baby, "I thought naming her Lyanna would be the best way to honor you."

Robb looked back down at his beautiful child, "How did she survive?"

Iseis shrugged, "The dagger went through my hand, and somehow that stopped it from reaching my womb. She must be like you; can't be killed."

Robb smiled at Iseis, never feeling so much love for the woman in front of him, and the child in his arms, "The only reason I can't be killed is because I have something to live for."

She smiled as she heard that, and wiped a tear away as it trickled down her face "I can't stop crying!" She laughed.

"Neither can I. But they're happy tears, so I don't mind." He assured her.

He looked back at Lyanna, and he noticed how her tiny hand gripped his fingers. He could tell she was tired by the little yawn she gave, and the way she kicked her small feet up and squirmed. She began whimpering again and Robb gently shushed her, "It's alright," He held her against his heart "I'm here now. Your father's here, and I promise I'll never leave your side again."

Lyanna stopped her crying, but still wanted to go sleep and she continued to make her frustrated little squeals. Robb rocked her gently, and once he felt her settle he moved her back so he could look at her.

"She's so beautiful," He whispered again, not wanting to wake her. Her small tongue licked her lips, and her eyes sleepily opened and closed.

Iseis kissed his shoulder lovingly, as she peered down at their baby, "And she's ours."

"Seven hells," Robb exhaled in disbelief, "I can't believe we made her. She's so perfect, Iseis."

Iseis nodded and rested her head on his shoulder "And she looks like you."

Robb shook his head, "She looked more like Sansa when she was a baby."

"Well she certainly has that Tully gene, that's for sure." She chuckled. "A little bit of Baratheon though. See? Right there on the nose and in her lips. She'll have my mother's long eyelashes too.

"A Lannister, Baratheon, and Tully baby?" Robb raised his eyebrows amused.

"You're forgetting one," Iseis smiled, and gently kissed his cheek. She let her lips linger though, and she began trailing down his neck.

"Am I?" Robb couldn't concentrate when she flicked her tongue over his skin like that.

"You're forgetting Stark," She whispered in his ear, making it so he could feel her warm breath along his skin.

It was still hard to believe that this little babe was his daughter. She carried the name 'Stark'. She was his little princess and heir. Lyanna took Robb's finger and pulled it to her mouth, trying to suck on it and he laughed. He knew that he could never stop loving her, she was all he ever hoped for. She was his own, and she was forged out of his and Iseis's love.

This was his baby. Robb never thought he would be in this position, holding his precious babe for the first time. Her eyes shone up at him like stars, and his entire body coursed with adoration as she looked at him with her tired eyes.

But suddenly she began to cry, and Robb felt a pang in his chest upon hearing he noise. His little pup was crying, and he hated knowing she was upset or unhappy.

Iseis put her hand on his shoulder, and Robb hesitantly passed Lyanna back to her. Iseis smiled as she took her in her arms and rocked her against her body.

"You can stop crying, little one. Everything's alright, and that's your father... He's been waiting a long time to meet you."

Robb saw both the loves of his life together, and he had never been so content. Iseis looked like a natural mother with Lyanna against her chest as she comforted her. She had never been so gorgeous and vibrant as she was with his child.

She had an inhuman, ethereal, beauty to her that was so pure. She was stunning, and seeing her like that almost stopped his heart. Iseis placed a kiss on Lyanna's brow, "Your tired aren't you? I'm sorry we roused you from you sleep, little love. But your father had to meet you."

Iseis stood up and placed Lyanna back in her cradle, covering her with a soft blanket. Robb got to his feet as well, and he looked at Lyanna falling asleep. He leaned down and kissed her head, letting his lips gently brush against her baby soft skin.

Robb took Iseis in his arms, and held her as they both peered down at their baby. This moment couldn't have been more perfect, and Robb didn't know how he could live without either of them after this. He would never be separated from them again, he swore to himself. He swore he would always be there for his family.

Iseis then sighed, and took Robb's hand softly. She pulled him out of the room so they could leave their perfect daughter in peace. Robb didn't want to leave though, all he wanted to do was go back in there and watch her peacefully drift off. But as Iseis closed the door, she leaned against it and he noticed the way she looked at him.

Her eyes then drifted to her nails, and she studied them. She began to cry again, and Robb moved forward, making her look at him. But instead she focused her gaze on the ground again.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I wish we never attended that wedding," She hiccuped, trying to stop herself from tearing up once again. "I missed you everyday, and every second. Each breath felt like my ribs were impaling my lungs it was so painful. I could think without you, I could breathe without you, I couldn't live without you, Robb!" She sobbed.

"I'm here now." He swore, "I'm never leaving you again. I swear it, to all the gods. I'll never leave you again."

"I almost killed myself." She whispered almost ashamed, and for the first time he saw the pain in her eyes, "I was going to stab myself through the heart and be done with it. Because without you I couldn't feel anything... I didn't want to live in a world where you didn't exist."

Robb's heart dropped when he heard that, and realized he could have lost her and Lyanna. They could have been gone to him, and buried six feet under.

"I missed you more than words can describe. That wedding had taken me away from you for a year and it was hell. This wasn't supposed to happen to us. We were supposed to be happy! That's what you promised me. And now, here we are... And I know I should be happy but I'm not. I'm afraid you're going to slip right through my fingers again, and I'm afraid your just some good dream and I'll wake up and realize you were never here."

Robb moved towards her, and ran his hands though her hair. Their lips were brushing together, and he felt their bodies as close as they could possibly be.

"I'm sorry that it took us a year to find each other. But all that matters is the here and now. And I intend to make up fully for that missing year in anyway I can. I love you, and I promise I will do everything to make this work. To make us work, and our family. I know it will take time for us to adjust again, and I know you still feel trapped in a dream... But I feel like that too. But it's a really, really, good dream. And I wouldn't want this any other way..."

"Kiss me, Robb Stark." She said gently and Robb was more than happy to oblige by her wishes.

He pressed his lips to hers, and immediately she kissed back. Iseis's lips were soft and warm as they pressed against his. They were persistent as well, matching his passion the best they could. His hands tangled in her dark brown hair, and hers went to his chest. She felt his hard muscles under his doublet as her hands grazed over them. He quickly eliminated any space between them and pressed her hard against the wall. He felt her gasp at his passion, but he quickly captured his her lips with his again.

Iseis felt drunk as he kissed her. Her stomach had a warm and a fuzzy feeling settling in the depths of it. Need for him coursed through her very veins. She almost wanted him to tear open her dress right then and there, spread her legs and then take her against the wall. But she knew that wasn't what they needed. They needed slow and steady, being able to make love once more.

She missed him so godsdamn much that it hurt. He was right there, kissing her, but she missed him. She was starved for him. She craved him. She craved to be consumed by him, and for him to fill her up and move with her like a man and wife should.

With his tongue he pried open her mouth, opening it up to him. Their teeth clashed as they kissed harder. Fisting a hand in her hair, Robb deepened the kiss even more. Their tongues clashed, fought, wrestled, explored. They met and drew back, teasing with one another.

Robb pressed his lips even firmer against her own until they actually hurt. Their breathing grew hot and heavy, and before she knew it she was panting. Heat pooled in her belly when she pushed more into his body. She could feel him hard against her, craving her as much as she craved him. It had been so long since she had felt his desire against her that it almost felt like the first time.

She thought back to their first time, and remembered her nervous hands and her shaky breaths. Before that she had never pleasured a man. She felt as though her inexperience would not make her as good, and she was afraid that after Robb would not seek her out again and instead her would stray to another's bed.

He never did stray though. He only desired her, and that drove a feeling of pride into Iseis. She remembered how she made him react. She was the woman to be bedded by the King in the North. She was the one who could cause his undoing. He had always been so desperate for her, that multiple times he almost begged for her. She had made him lose control enough times that the only thing he could utter at the end of a night was her name. Iseis Baratheon, the once timid, little, innocent, doe-eyed Princess could be a lioness in the bedroom. Now as Iseis Stark, a woman who was no longer so sweet and innocent, and was rather fierce, she would show him what it was really like to be with her. He may had been Robb Stark, the feared rebel warlord and King in the North, but he belonged to her. He was hers, and she was his. And that's how it would always be.

His hands went to her waist to pull her into him more, and Robb groaned as she bit his bottom lip, her teeth grabbing at it and pulling. Upon hearing his low groan of pleasure, Iseis felt a tingling sensation form in her lower belly. Wetness gathered between her thighs, and a tugging feeling formed in the very pit of her chest as her heart raced. Suddenly, there was no space at all between them, and Robb's hands grabbed her face as his lips tried to pry hers open so the kiss could be deepened.

Her hands shakily went to his doublet, unlacing the ties. She could barely feel her fingers working, they moved with such anticipation. She had to get him out of his clothes or else she would go mad.

Iseis began to get frustrated with her inability to undo the ties. Instead she growled, being far more bold than she ever had with him, and grabbed him, dragging him into the bedroom. Robb was a little surprised by her actions, but by the smirk on his face she saw when they separated from their kiss for only an instant, he looked as though he enjoyed this side of her.

Matching her ferociousness that was driven by physical need, Robb closed the door behind them, and roughly pressed her against it.

"I need to get you out of that dress." His low voice was heard and Iseis shivered.

"Please," Was all she could utter through her desperate pants as his mouth attached to the soft, pale, flesh of her neck. Her eyes closed shut and her breath became shallow, her stomach was in knots.

"Please what?" Robb knew he was torturing her, he knew exactly how he was affecting his wife.

Iseis trembled and closed her eyes shut, feeling weak in the knees as his lips traveled up the hollow of her throat. They began kissed her jaw line, and she was ready for him in that instant. But both of them knew they would take this slow, it couldn't be rushed. Passion such as this was a once in a life time experience, and Iseis would take in every moment of it.

"I-I need you," She stuttered, feeling him begin to rip the ties on the back of her dress. "By the gods Robb, I need you!" Iseis couldn't control her wanton moaning. She had no shame, she didn't care if he knew how much she ached for him.

"I'm not done with you yet." His voice was rough still, dripping with desire for her. For a second she thought he was going to step back from her in the moment. But to prevent it, because she couldn't bare not touching him for even an instant, she pulled him back. Her hands more determined than ever, yanked and pulled at his doublet ties.

Finally, after seeming an eternity, she was able to get it off of him. He stood in front of her, bare chested. He moved to kiss her again, but Iseis put her hands firmly on his stomach, her eyes catching on something.

He pulled away, sensing something was wrong. Robb noticed her eyes set on his chest, and he saw the pain in them. Tears were gathered in her green eyes, and her mouth fell open. She had her hands still touching his lower stomach, holding him in place. Her eyes never left his chest. Not because it was sculptured with hard muscles, or she wanted to admire the view. No, she was looking at something else.

His skin was a pale white, and most of the surface of his chest was covered in auburn hair. Growing up, she had heard a rumour Northmen didn't get rid of their body hair like the high society men in the Capitol. She had found she actually liked it. Being with Robb, it felt like she was with a man, rather than how she would have undoubtedly felt with someone else from the Capitol, who would have reminded her more of a young boy.

But still, her eyes caught on something else. The scars. The three big ones were from the arrows shot at him. Two was from the wedding, and the other on the battlefield. But there was one scar far worse than the others. Her eyes filled with more tears, as she traced the angry red line right over his heart. How could anyone ever do this to her sweet husband? Her husband who was the man looking at her with such adoration and concern as she peered down at him. How could they do this to him? Her fingers lightly touched it, and she closed her eyes as she heard the words 'the Lannister's send their regards'.

"I can still see it," Iseis whispered to Robb as she forced herself to look at his face. "I can still see him stabbing his knife into your heart."

He took her face gently in his hands. "Don't think about it." He urged her, desperate to have her think of anything... Anything else other than pain.

"I stared for a moment in silence, listening to your mother's anguished cries." She licked her lips just as the first tear fell down her face, "And then all I saw was red. I don't know what happened, but I got to you, I crawled across the floor to do so. I sobbed and shook you to wake up, but you didn't. I called out for you over and over, begging you to come back to me. I prayed to every single god I knew, and I pressed my lips to yours in a kiss one last time, hoping it would some how bring you back from the dead... But it didn't! An-and Bolton tried to tear me from you! But I didn't want to let you go, I wanted to be bur-buried with you! I couldn't bare parting from you!" Her voice raised and he could hear her pain behind it as she choked on her sobs. Robb pressed his forehead against hers and held her tightly. "Please don't ever leave me again!" She begged "Promise me nothing—nothing, Robb— Will ever ever keep us away from each other! Not even death..."

"I promise before all the gods, Iseis Stark, that nothing will ever tear us apart again." He swore, his voice almost cracking from the emotion behind it.

"Say it again." She begged him.

"I promise nothing will ever take you from me. Not even death. I promise Iseis, I'll never let go of you again. I'll follow you anywhere, and I'll always find you in the end."

She looked at him and nodded, seeming content. He pressed his lips sweetly to hers again, as Iseis melted under his touch.

He brought her closer to him, and his hands tangled in her hair. Their mouths clashed once again. Love coursed though her very being, and she knew she would never stop loving him until the moment her heart finally gave out. Iseis kissed him with with all she had, and she found herself drowning in a never-ending ocean of him. She wanted to be consumed by him, for him to surround her everywhere. She wanted him to have a grip on her soul, and to share a single heart beat. She wanted him in all of his forms. She just wanted him, from now until eternity.

Iseis was so consumed of the thoughts of the man kissing her, that she didn't even notice him pulling her dress down. He managed to get it off of her shoulders, and then to her waist, and all the way until it pooled around her feet.

Iseis was left in a simple, see-through shift. She noticed Robb's eyes flickering over her with need, and he looked like a wolf about to devour his next meal. His blue eyes scanned her breasts, that were larger from being with child, and how he noticed their perkiness and the hardened pink buds that could bee seen through the thin fabric. His gaze wandered over his hips that had bore him a child, and he thought she was the most beautiful woman to ever live in Westeros.

Suddenly he fell to his knees, knowing that was the only place to be in front of a goddess such as herself. Before Iseis could even muster s single though, Robb ripped her shift up to her hips, exposing her core to him. She didn't even process how he threw her thigh over his shoulder and then buried his face into her womanhood.

Iseis gasped and cried out, her mouth falling open in shock when she felt his tongue swirling around her. She closed her eyes tightly, throwing her head back as she experienced more pleasure in that moment than in her entire life. Robb kissed her, and administrated the perfect amount of lips and tongue. She cried out his name, and her fingers tangled into his unruly auburn curls.

Something was building in her stomach that she hadn't experienced for a long time. Isies couldn't stop her pleasured screams as she felt two of his thick fingers enter her. With his fingers thrusting in and out of her, and him lightly biting the most sensitive part of her womanhood, she knew she could only last seconds longer.

Her mouth opened and closed, and her head was thrown back as far as it could go. Iseis felt like she suddenly couldn't breathe, and Robb moaned into her, sending vibrations through her.

"Ohhh! Oh Robb!" She called out into the night, feeling as though she had been set on fire and electrocuted at the same time.

He flicked his tongue perfectly against her, and just like that, her vision went black. A white hot heat passed over her and Iseis trembled. She cried his name once more, saying it as though it were a prayer on her lips she repeated over and over again. Jolts sent through her body, and she could barely control herself as she felt weak in the knees as he drew her waves of pleasure form her.

When he had finally pulled away, she felt as though the earth had shattered; everything around her was spinning. She was out of breath and she was struggling to catch it back. Robb looked up at her from where he was on his knees; a satisfied and smug smirk on his lips.

Their eye contact last only for a moment until he kissed her hips, nipping at them lightly and causing her to giggle. He trailed up, lighting her shift as he went. When he reached her scar from where she was stabbed, his lips touched it gently and tenderly. Her breath hitched, and she pulled him up so they were face to face.

Iseis could feel his warm breath on her face before he leaned in and kisses her face. He kissed her cheeks, eyelids, forehead, nose, her upper lip, eyebrows, her chin, and finally her lips. She sighed heavily, and dragged him back to the bed. She pushed him on it as he chuckled slightly.

She straddled his hips as she climbed up on him. He was looked up at her with awe as she removed her shift, pulling it over her head and tossing it somewhere in the room. Robb's eye hungrily flickered up her entire body, taking in as much as he could so it would always remain in the back of his brain.

His hands settled on her hips, and she looked down to undo the laces of his trousers. She was so emerged in her task of trying to free him that she didn't notice him unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"You're so beautiful. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he whispered, his eyes grazing over her face, shoulders, breasts, stomach, hips, womanhood, and thighs.

Iseis looked to him, leaned down, and kissed him deeply. He switched them that he was on top of her, and he quickly finished the job of undoing his trousers that she was interrupted from. Iseis shivered as she saw him on top of her, her stomach tightening in anticipation.

He finally got them off of him, and they were both completely exposed to each other. She licked her lips and tentatively reached out and gripped his hard length. He groaned immediately and she pulled away, worried she did something wrong.

Robb's hand gripped her wrist tightly in that moment "Please," he said lowly in a husky voice, "don't stop."

She nodded, her stomach had gathered excitement in it along with nervousness. What if she no longer pleased him like she once did? As she thought that, she quickly disregarded it. This was Robb, and he was in love with her. She was sure he would like almost anything she did to him.

She gripped him once more and pumped up and down, hearing him groan again as he put his head in the crook of her neck as he held himself up. His eyes were shut, and he took in all the pleasure she gave him with her hands.

Iseis became more confident when he bucked into her hand, but then he stopped her. She looked up at him, wondering what was wrong.

"I don't want to spend myself like this," He told her gently,

Iseis nodded in understanding, and he settled between her legs. He kissed her lightly and tenderly, their lips lingering for a few moments before they pulled away. She ran her hands over the plains of his strong back, trying to bring him closer.

"If you're not ready for this, we don't have to do it," Robb said in her ear before kissing her hair.

"I want this," She told him. "I want you," Iseis corrected. She needed him like the air in her lungs. There was a fire coursing through her body that could only be fuelled by him. She needed Robb more than she needed anything else.

Robb nodded, and placed himself at the base of her entrance. He moved his arm underneath her, supporting her head, and he kissed her once more. "I love you, Iseis." His voice was a sweet whisper and she wanted to hear it over and over again. "I love you."

She felt him begin to push in, and he reattached his lips to hers. Iseis felt herself stretch around him, and she felt a slight pinch of pain. She gasped as he filled her completely, finally joined as one. Robb groaned something about how tight and wet she was, but Iseis wasn't paying attention. All she could focus on was the love that was exploding in her chest. It hit her with such a magnitude that it almost hurt. Iseis wrapped her legs around him then, bring him even closer to her.

"R-Robb," She barely muttered. He pulled away from her neck, to see what she was saying, "Don't stop," She begged him gently.

He shook his head "I won't," He kissed her deeply, their lips meeting just as their hips did. He continued to take her breath away with every deep thrust. She was completely filled by him, having him surround her and consume every inch of her.

Her heart ached with the amount of love she had for him. She closed her eyes and threw her head back and arched her back as moved herself against him, giving all of her body to him. She couldn't bare the passion and heat created between the two of them. It was as though the world had stopped, and time no longer existed and all that was left in the universes was him and her. She felt like they were the only two left alive, and they were all that mattered.

His lips pressed sweet kisses to her mouth and the skin on her neck. Iseis had a feeling well up inside her she had not felt for a long time. She felt safe, and at home as she was wrapped up into him. His harsh breathing and grunting could be heard, his one arm above her head moved just enough that he tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her head back so her throat could be exposed to him and he could suck on her skin, marking her as his once again. His other hand was on her hip, bringing her towards him. She could feel his chest pressed to her, and feel how sweaty he was. She could feel his lips on her skin. She could feel him pulling out of her slowly, and then joining them once again with a thrust of his hips.

Her hand trailed up his muscular chest, until it reached to where his heart was placed under the layers of skin. It was beating quickly and at an erratic pace, feeling as though it would pump its way out of his chest. Iseis grabbed his hand that was on her hip and brought it up her body, then placed it right above her rounded breast.

Their eyes met as Robb's pace slowed, and she knew he felt it too. Their heartbeat shared the same rhythm on the same beat, and at the same fast pace. They matched each other perfectly, as if they were a single unit instead of two individuals.

They were a single soul in two bodies, and they shared a beating heart. She was the only thing he had ever wished for, and he was the one to put her broken pieces together. They felt ruined apart, but together it was like all that disappeared.

Robb leaned down and kissed her deeply, their mouths clashing so hard that their teeth hit one another. Iseis kissed him back with the same amount of passion, her hands moving to cup his face. He pulled on her lower lip with his teeth, then somehow moved his tongue into her mouth.

Iseis felt her shallow breathing and panting get worse as something built inside her with every gentle thrust he gave as he hit something deep inside of her. She shifted herself slight, just so he could enter her even further and she almost squealed in pleasure. She wanted to scream, cry out, wantonly moan, and vocalize in every way all the wonderful things he was doing to her. But instead Iseis remained silent, hardly able to breathe, as a feeling began to build.

With every time he slid into her, she began thrusting her hips to meet him halfway. She heard him groan again, calling her name as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. He lowered his body onto her more, and she wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter, trying to anchor herself to him. Iseis's nails raked up the flesh of his shoulders and back, tearing at the skin.

She couldn't control herself as he finally sent her building up. The heat in her lower belly had returned and she called out into the night for her lover who was moving himself on top of her. Iseis felt her heart race as she tightened around his length, and she felt him speed up his pace. He knew she was close and Iseis knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

An feeling of an earth shattering and ground breaking explosion happened inside of her and she couldn't help but move her lips, saying "I love you, I love you, I love you! Oh gods Robb, I love you!" Over and over again frantically as she reached her peak.

Robb crashed his lips on hers and he moaned as his thrusts became sloppy. His hands shook as he gripped her hips, and she felt him release inside her with a quick snap of his hips.

He slowed until he stopped, just laying on top of her. His arms trembled under his weight as he stopped himself from crushing his love who lay underneath him. Robb pressed one last loving, passionate, burning, kiss to her mouth before he pulled himself out of her. Iseis hissed slightly when he removed himself, feeling a dulling pain in her womanhood from being ravaged so passionately after having a child four months before and from not being entered in almost a year.

Robb rolled off of Iseis and pulled her into his arms, both of them trying to catch their breath as they laid exposed to the frigid Northern air. They were too hot and sweaty to care though, and the coldness seemed to awaken their senses.

Robb's seed ran down her thighs, acting as evidence of their love making. Robb's arms wrapped around her tightly as her head rested on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeats.

As they laid there, worn out and spent and unable to even process what just happened and what they just did together, they were in silence. The lay in silence because no words could possibly capture the love they were feeling towards each other.

No words could capture the unceasing, burning, unconditional, deep, passionate, unwavering love they felt. No words could capture the hot, unending, blissful, astonishing, aching, feeling they had for one another. Nothing could ever describe the unending want of the ineffable, opulent, beautiful, and eternal devotion they would feel for the rest of their days. Iseis and Robb loved deeper than anything, and it coursed through their veins and ran through their blood and penetrated deep into their bones. It affected every cell in their body, every chemical and every action. Their love consumed them like a burning fire that ignited them and would remain ablaze until the end of their days.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Okay. I'm pretty proud of that one, not gonna lie. It totally makes up for the fact I wasn't so happy with the last chapter. I hope I really captured the emotions well with this one, and I hope everyone is happy how things turned out.<strong>

**Next chapter: Since it is the last chapter, I'm not going to give any hints. Just know it'd pretty good and I look forward to posting it. :) Keep in mind that I will be posting an Epilogue still, so don't unfollow this story thinking the next chapter will be the last you see of Robb and Iseis.**

**Thank-you for everything,**

**-Amelia**

**Please show support by reviewing, following, and favoriting :) And don't forget to check out my other story!**


	68. One Day

**Oh my goodness, it has been FOREVER since I last updated! Honestly I don't ever think I have ever been away from this story for that long! I was just so busy of the past couple months with exams, and work, and travelling. Ugh, and not to mention I'm so dreading to make this story come to an end! I'm sad to see it all come to a halt :( Obviously the universe doesn't want it to come to an end either, because I was almost finished this chapter a month or so ago, and all of a sudden my laptop, and when I start it back up, I see the entire chapter was deleted! Obviously a sign, right? Nah, unfortunately this story has to come to an end... I'm working on some new story and juggling stories is never good.**

**Oh! And while I was away I hit 900 reviews! I cannot thank-you all enough! It has been so incredible writing for you guys, and all your kind words inspire me so much! I truly have the best readers. Big thanks to Vikeme, ruby (guest), Turquoise Waffles, iShouldBeaDisneyPrincess, MissOpinionated, Sparky She-Demon, Daybreak96, Saint River, Stylin'Fire, Enjolras123, asirenscalling, HermioneandMarcus, Naruhina1519, darkwolf76, Eserechia (2 reviews! Thanks!) crescented, CLTex, ZabuzasGirl, AnythingFromTheTrolly, DarylDixon'sLover, danceegirl92, and all the anonymous guests who reviewed! You are all wonderful and each one of you bring smiles to my face!**

**I haven't written in so long, and because of that my material isn't all that great. I think I'm so out of practice and I found it actually hard to write this chapter without having it totally suck. Sorry if it's not the ending this story deserves. And also, I didn't really edit it all that much so its bound to suck even more. Oh well. **

**Anyway without further adieu, here is the last chapter...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 67<em>

Iseis woke up with a smile on her face. Before her eyes even shot open she recognized the scent in the bed and remembered the events of the night previous. The bed smelled like Robb, like vaguely of pine needles and leather and a bit of sweat.

She remembered what happened from the fact she knew she was naked under her furs on the bed. And also she could feel a dulling throb between her legs, evident of their love making. She stretched in her bed, reaching out for Robb. Iseis's eyes fluttered open, but as soon as Iseis opened her eyes she immediately wished she hadn't.

Robb was not in her bed. Instead, all that was there was empty sheets and the lingering scent of him. But yet, Robb himself was no where to be found.

Iseis felt her heart plummeting in her chest. She put her hand against it to make sure it was actually still beating, and to add pressure on her chest so it wouldn't physically hurt as badly.

Tears filled in her eyes as she looked around desperately for him. He had to have been there, he couldn't have been a dream... He couldn't have been a dream. No, Iseis wouldn't accept it. He had to have been there.

She shuffled out of bed quickly, pulling her white sheets with her to preserve her decency when she looked out the window.

It was sunrise... Past sunrise, actually. She had gotten up twice to tend to Lyanna that night. Robb didn't hear her, but she supposed it was because he wasn't accustomed to the cries of a child and he probably thought he was dreaming.

But Lyanna always awoke screaming right around sunrise. So why wasn't she crying?

Panic struck her even more and the first thing she thought of was Aries. Had he done something to her? Iseis grabbed her sheets and rushed out of the room, into the hallway and into Lyanna's room.

She found relief discovering why Lyanna wasn't crying. A man's bare back was facing towards her. He was only dressed in trousers, giving Iseis the perfect view of the strong muscles of his shoulders and also his upper and lower back.

Relief hit her when she realized she hadn't been dreaming about him the night before. She sighed as she looked at him, he was gently whispering their daughter and rocking her softly.

Iseis smiled as she leaned against the door frame, still holding the sheets to her chest. She observed the two loves of her life. Robb was speaking gently to Lyanna, saying gentle things to her. Iseis had been right, he was a good father. She had told him that he would be when she was still expecting. He wasn't sure though, and even protested and told her why he wouldn't be one, but she knew deep down he would be the best father in all the Seven Realms.

He hadn't even been at her home for a full day and still he had done more for their daughter than Aries ever had in four months.

Robb must have heard her sigh again, and he turned around smiling as he saw her in the doorway. "What are you doing over there?" Robb asked her with a large grin on his face. Seeing him smile like that shot jolts though her stomach.

Gods, she loved that man.

"Just watching you two," She said quietly, a small smile on her tired face.

Robb turned around more to face her, so she could see Lyanna in his arms. "And how do we look?" He asked her.

"Perfect," She whispered quietly. She never wanted to forget this moment, seeing Robb looking so tenderly at their baby.

"She's perfect," Robb corrected. Lyanna was cooing in her father's arms, reaching up her little hands. She was interested in his curly auburn hair, Iseis noted. Lyanna loved hair, mainly because she liked pulling it. She could only imagine Robb's surprise if Lyanna ever managed to get a fistful. She was far stronger than she looked, and it was evident she was a hardy little Stark.

As Iseis's eyes were upon Lyanna, she didn't even notice the way Robb stared at her. She finally met his eyes and there was something deep behind them.

"What is it?" She cocked her head and asked.

Robb smirked smugly "Come over here so I can get a kiss from the most beautiful woman in Westeros."

Iseis shook her head, a small smile on her face "I want to keep watching you two."

Robb sighed, "Iseis, come here."

She shook her head again. She never thought she would ever see this sight, and she wanted to remember it until the day she died. In that moment she felt a sense of home. Home was where every Robb and Lyanna was. She loved them with her whole heart. There was nothing she wouldn't do, no mountain she wouldn't climb, no ocean she wouldn't cross, just to be with them.

Robb only smirked as she stood firmly where she was and muttered something about a stubborn Baratheon. Iseis chuckled "You better hope Lyanna has a little more Wolf than Stag in her, or she'll be a handful."

Robb peered down "We'll see, I suppose. What are you, hm?" He asked the little babe "Are you more like your mother or your father? As much as I love your mother I don't think I'll be handle two Baratheon's. One is bad enough," He winked at Iseis, who stood there still smirking.

She walked over then to Robb's side. He held Lyanna in one arm and wrapped his other around Iseis when she cuddled into him. She pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth and he gently nuzzled her, causing her to giggle slightly.

"You weren't in the bed when I woke and I got worried." She admitted quietly, "I thought I had dreamt the whole thing."

"She was crying, I didn't think it fair to wake you. You needed to sleep," A playful grin appeared on his face "Especially since you didn't get very much of it last night."

Iseis rolled her eyes but said nothing. Robb kissed her head as he continued to look at Lyanna. Iseis could see the smile on his face as he looked at their precious pup.

"Gods, we made her." He sounded so shocked and happy at the same time.

"We did," Iseis nodded.

"I wish I had been there," He swallowed a tightening feeling in his throat "I wish I had been there with you when you brought her into this world."

"You wouldn't have been allowed into the room anyway." Iseis had never wanted Robb to be with her when she delivered. She had told him multiple times before the red wedding that he wasn't allowed to be with her. She didn't want him to see her in such a state. But as soon as she actually went into labour, all she wanted was him there with her. She had screamed his name into the night multiple times, wanting him to be there to comfort her and hold her hands and encourage her to keep pushing. He wasn't there though, Iseis had thought he was dead and that made everything far more painful.

"I don't care," He spoke stubbornly, "I would have been there with you. I wouldn't have let you gone through that alone. I remember how my father used to pace so much that he wore out his boots when my mother was on the birthing bed. Every time he would almost burst into the room after my mother let out a scream worse than the others... Jory had to hold him back. He only went in once during Arya's birth. Everyone thought my mother wasn't going to make it, and my father burst in and told my mother how much he loved her, and how she wasn't allowed to die and she had to put up a fight."

"Your father was a good man."

"I only hope to be half the man he was," Robb said quietly, and almost sadly.

"Robb," Iseis took her hand a placed it lightly on his cheek. "You are just as good of a man as your father was."

He shook his head, and Iseis could see that he was thinking about all the things he had done wrong in the past "I lost everything. My army, my home, my throne. I thought I lost you and Lyanna."

"You have us," Iseis assured "Always. Don't ever think we won't support you. We'll be with you until the end."

Robb gave her a light smile and kissed her forehead. Lyanna gave a little whine and the two of them laughed. Robb then directed Iseis back to the bedroom while he still had Lyanna in his arms. They got back into bed together, Iseis cuddled up to Robb's side, and Lyanna resting on his chest.

They just laid there, breathing peacefully. The sun was shinning through the windows and some of the nippy air was making it's way into the room. Iseis pulled her furs up higher on her bare body and snuggled into Robb more. He stroked Lyannas back gently as she wiggled around, wanting to see why she was laying on a stranger's chest.

Everything felt so right, and so peaceful. The early birds sang their songs as the morning grew later and later. Iseis could hear a horses's cart being pulled past her small house, and the light chatter of some people outside.

It wasn't King's Landing, thankfully. Kings landing was hot and sweltering. There was never any peace and people were demanding things of her after the very moment she woke up.

_Princess, we must get you dressed._

_Princess, we must do your hair._

_Princess, it's time for your lessons._

_Princess, Jon Arryn wishes you to shadow him today to learn about court._

_Princess, the King demands to see you._

_Princess, you're late for your dance lessons!_

_Princess, the Queen wants to speak to you in her chambers._

_Princess, do this, do that. Don't do that! Be a proper lady, do everything we tell you to_.

Even in Rivverun, the peace was not there. Iseis was Queen, and therefore had some duties. While Robb handled battle work, she handled some more mundane and less important things that didn't require his attention. But from the moment she woke, people gave her a long list of things to do, and told her exactly how to do them.

Since Iseis had escaped those lives, no one had told her to do anything. She was her own person, doing what she wished and making her own choices.

She noticed the quite, and figured Robb was still in awe of the tiny babe. Iseis assumed he was still having troubles believing her to be his, or at least believing her to be true.

"Without her I don't know what I would have done..." She whispered quietly, "Jon... He... He knew what I was becoming. He knew that I wanted blood for what happened to you. I've killed so many people, Robb. I was so angry and broken. I thought that killing the Bolton's would give me some sense of closure of peace, but it didn't... It made me want to kill more and more because I wasn't getting that solace. I wanted to kill everyone, the Frey's, Joffrey, my grandfather, all the other turn cloaks... Even my mother. And Jon knew that I was descending on a path I couldn't escape from. He told me that I needed to let go of my hate for her... And I've been her I would be mad by now. Everything since then has been about her, about making sure she doesn't know all the grief and turmoil raging inside me. It's hard though, because sometimes I don't want to give it up."

Robb pushed some of Iseis's hair back, so he could properly see her face. She looked so much older than he had remembered, as though the months had worn her down. She was still beautiful, but it was her eyes that made her sad. She had been through so much, and Robb just wanted to take all the pain away.

"He said you were strong."

"I was weak," She scoffed, almost sounding bitter. She resented her own weakness.

"If Jon said you were strong then I believe him. The gods know this hasn't been easy for us. If you weren't strong you would have just ended things, instead of fighting."

Iseis said nothing, only just closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She didn't think she was strong, but perhaps she had been. For Lyanna, at least she had pretended to be.

Just then, Lyanna began to cry. Iseis smiled as she saw Robb look flustered, it obviously did not suit him well to know his babe was unhappy for some reason. Iseis could see him spoiling her in the future. There would be nothing he wouldn't do for her. He would give her everything her little heart desired.

"Why's she crying? Did I do something wrong? Is she hurt?" He began to panic.

Iseis only laughed and sat up, "Oh no! I think you broke her! Babies aren't supposed to cry!" She teased.

"Iseis tell me what to do. I want to make it stop. I-I did something wrong didn't I? I hurt her somehow."

Iseis only chuckled "Give her to me, this is something only her mother can fix."

Robb reluctantly handed Lyanna over, who was screaming and wailing. He looked unsure to give her up, as though he didn't want to separate from her for even a moment.

But as soon as he passed her to Iseis, Lyanna stopped sobbing when she realized she was about to be fed.

However, there was a knock at the door, which was locked, and Iseis paled. Lyana still cried in her arms, and she hesitantly passed her back to Robb.

"What is it?" he asked her, concerned. By the look on his face he wondered if he should get his sword.

Iseis scrambled around to get her robe, and she quickly put it on "Aries," She answered, almost sounding annoyed. She focused on the crying babe once more, "If you put your finger in her mouth she might suckle and be quite for a little while, she'll think she's been fed. I'll be back once I settle things with him."

Robb still was unsure, "Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head, heading towards to door. "This is something I have to do on my own."

* * *

><p>When Iseis saw Aries she could tell he had a horrible hangover. He most likely drank too much the night before and then passed out somewhere, which is why he never returned that night.<p>

Iseis stepped outside, to where Aries was sitting down, trying to avoid sunlight.

"I was worried you wouldn't let me in," He groaned and rolled his neck, obviously trying to get some kink out of it.

Iseis said nothing, only stared at him blankly and put her hands on her hips. Aries noticed her glare and he sighed, looking down at his cut up knuckles. He had gotten into a fight last night.

"You're not still mad at what I said last night, are you?"

Iseis still didn't answer. She just glared and continued to stare daggers into his skull.

Aries only pinched the bridge of his nose "Iseis. Listen, I didn't mean to threaten you or your daughter—,"

"Lyanna!" Iseis hissed "Her name is Lyanna!"

"Listen, I didn't mean to threaten you and Lyanna!" Aries rose to his feet and raised his voice back at her, only to wince at his own sharp tone. "I just... was frustrated... I-I'm not used to not getting what I want."

Iseis bit her lip, "And that's me?"

"Yes," He huffed "I want you to be mine."

"Yours?" Iseis scoffed in disbelief. "I'm not anyones!" She protested, noting that she was speaking loudly. Robb could hear, most likely. Any people passing by could hear their argument as well. "I'm not an object! I'm a human being, Aries! I'm nobody's but my own! Not you, nor any man has any claims over me just because I'm woman. And as if you think I could ever be yours after what you did to me last night!"

Aries got quiet suddenly, and his jaw hardened. Iseis noticed the hurt look of expression on his face. His eyes reflected pain, and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You had no qualms about being Robb Starks..." He said curtly.

"I'm still my own person." Iseis had to control her emotions now... She needed to tell him Robb was back, and she had to do it like a regular person without yelling or snapping or getting angry. Aries infuriated her though, and she wondered how she managed to live with that man for the last four months.

There was a silence between them. It didn't seem right that they were outside her house, tension between them and anger coursing through their bodies. The environment didn't seem right for it. It should have been raining or snowing while something like this was happening, or even windy. But instead it was sunny and beautiful, and considered to be on the warmer side when they were that far north.

Just then, the door opened and Robb looked out. He had obviously put Lyanna down once he heard the yelling, and he was doing up the last strings of his doublet as he peered casually at Aries "Is this a problem here?" His hand went to the sword of his hilt, a clear threat.

Aries only paled as he looked at Robb, and Iseis noticed. He swallowed nervously, and looked back to her as though he was worried.

Robb's brows suddenly creased as recognition hit him. In Iseis's yard was was the man he had met in a tavern near the Dreadfort. He had asked if he knew if Iseis was alive or not and the man was very keen on making sure he convinced him that she was dead.

"Robb survived the red wedding..." Iseis explained, not missing the look of confusion on Robb's face that appeared when he saw Aries. "We're together again."

"I know you." Robb took a step forward, still wondering if he could indeed be the man whom he met.

"What?" Iseis demanded.

"You're mistaken." The blonde haired man shuffled nervously "I've never seen you before in my life."

Robb only took one more step, his hand now gripping his hilt. "No, you do know me."

"That's impossible Robb, how could you have crossed paths?" Iseis demanded, feeling more confused than ever.

"I met him in a tavern nearly four months ago, right after the burning of the Dreadfort."

Aries quickly licked him lips and promptly replied "Iseis he's mad! I've never met him!"

Robb was growing frustrated at the man's lies. "Four months ago I was with my two companions to rescue Iseis from the Bolton's. You were sitting drinking an ale talking to merchants and explaining to them the Dreadfort had been burnt to the ground. I asked you what was left of it and you said the place had been decimated. I then asked if she was alive... And you assured me she wasn't."

Iseis turned to Aries, studying his expression and saw how he was nervous. She laughed slightly "Well he could have possibly known who you were."

He couldn't have. Surely had he known he would have told Iseis. He would have helped them get back together...

Aries face fell, and he looked down at his boots, saying nothing.

"No," Iseis shook her head "Aries... You couldn't have possibly known..." She refused to believe it. "You-you didn't know." She stated again.

But Aries said nothing, only looked ashamed. His silence was enough of an answer for her.

She breathed out "You did know..." Iseis felt shock rush thought her. "You knew who he was..." She could have been reunited with Robb four months earlier, right after the birth of Lyanna.

But instead, Aries had not told her. Nor had he told Robb there was only a single floor separating the two of them.

"I couldn't have been sure it was him." Aries said quietly.

"Liar!" She hissed "You knew! You knew who he was! And he didn't tell me? Why?!" She yelled, angry tears burned her eyes.

Robb reached out to Iseis, trying to calm her down but she only yanked herself away from him.

"I loved you," Aries assured her, "You two together would have ruined any chance of us."

Iseis almost shook with rage. The times he could have told her Robb was alive were countless. He had millions of opportunities to tell her, to spare her from the sadness and despair growing on her. Yet, he remained silent.

Iseis's vision turned red, and before she knew it she grabbed the hilt of Robb's sword and yanked it from it's sheath. She pointed the tip right at his throat, causing both men to be in utter shock.

"Iseis—!" Robb started

"Don't!" She cut him off "He _deserves_ this!" Iseis hissed viciously.

Aries didn't protest or cower, instead his eyes welled with tears "I'm so sorry," his voice was a weak whisper.

"You're sorry?!" She demanded "Would you still apologize if I didn't have a sword to your throat?!"

"I-I wasn't thinking!" He held his hands up in defeat and a single tear fell from his face, "Everyday I regretted not telling you. I just didn't know how to give you the news after all this time..."

"You would have let my daughter grown up thinking her father was dead? You would have let a widow believe that the only man she had ever loved was lost to her? You've see me for months wallow in grief! I was suffering, Aries! I wanted to die because every time I closed my eyes I would see the red wedding. Do you know what it's like to go to sleep every night, and watch a knife go through the heart of the person you love over, and over, and over again?" She grit through her teeth and took a step forward, pushing the blade more into his skin.

"Enough," Robb finally spoke up. Iseis would kill him, he saw it in her eyes... He would not let her be the monster she had been become since the wedding. "Let him go, Iseis."

"Let him go?!" She demanded, turning to Robb angrily. "Because of him you missed four months of your daughters life!"

Robb wanted to kill Aries as well. Those four months without Iseis and Lyanna he would never get back. He hated knowing his wife had been scared, alone, beaten, and tortured, all in his absence. He wanted to be with her, but nothing could change the fact he had been gone for a long time.

Robb wanted to kill Aries, for trying to take his wife from him. For lying and deceiving both of them. For being selfish. For neglecting his daughter...

"And killing him changes nothing," Robb spoke knowing what killing a man in cold blood did. He had battled his own demons and he had trouble coming to terms with them "Let him go, Iseis. He's not worth the trouble."

Her hard expression softened, and pain reflected in her eyes. She lowered the sword and Robb took it before she did anything rash. She turned slowly to Aries and shook her head. "I don't ever want to see you again..."

He reached out to her, but stopped when he saw her cringe and when he saw Robb prepare to strike.

"Iseis, please know I'm sorry! You must believe me when I say that! I loved you—,"

"You know nothing of love!" She retaliated, "Because of what you've done I can never forgive you! You watched me become nothing, to sink into a darkness... And yet, you stood by and watched me suffer! That's not love... In fact, I would not even wish that on my worst enemy. You know nothing of love, Aries..."

And with that she turned away. She went inside and slammed the door behind her, not even bothering to look back once more.

Aries looked utterly unhinged, and Robb just stared at him. The man looked as though his entire world went crashing down. Robb could have guess from just his reaction that he did love Iseis, but then he did also kept the truth from her. That wasn't love. Robb would have not let anything keep Iseis from happiness, and if that meant she was with someone else then so be it... If it made her happy he would accept that.

Robb hated him. He would have run Aries through with his sword himself, but he meant what he said to Iseis. He wasn't worth it.

Aries eyes were rimmed with red, and he looked as though he were a puppy that had just been kicked. His blue eyes flashed to Robb's and he shook his head "I'm sorry... I just thought... You understand right? Why I wanted to keep her for myself? You would do the same?"

Robb couldn't disagree with him more. Instead he only scoffed, utterly appalled "If you truly loved her you would put her happiness above your own."

Aries looked down, as though it all made sense now. His ashamed looked was obvious. "She'll never forgive me, will she?"

Robb began to walk away, to follow her inside "I wouldn't count on it."

"Wait!" Aries stopped him, his voice still thick with tears "Thank-you... I know you must hate me more than anything... But thank-you, she would have killed me if if weren't for you."

The way he spoke of her was as though he was speaking of an untameable, feral dog. Robb turned around angrily and snapped, "Do not thank me! If you think either you, or your life has any value to me, think again! I would kill you myself, but I meant it when I told her that you're not worth it. You lack honour and you are a coward! And if I ever see you again I will put your head on a spike! It is a great crime to lie to your King and Queen. You are lucky I do not strike where you stand! I did not save your life for your sake...I saved it for her's..." Robb couldn't live with himself if he let Iseis kill a man. He knew what it would do to her natural gentle and quiet soul. She had killed before and he has already seen what it had done to her. He would not allow her to continue on the path of self-destruction any longer. One day the guilt would eat her up, and there would be no coming back from it. She was not meant to commit such atrocities. That was not who she was.

Without saying another word, Robb turned around and marched back into the house. He had completely forgotten all about Aries when he saw Iseis gripping the table while hunched over like she was in pain. She had tears running down her face, and she sniffled a sob.

Robb said nothing, only walked over to her and gently placed his hand on the small of her back. He saw her pain etched on her face, and her eyes looked tired.

"You must think I am some kind of monster..." She whispered, he voice shaking. She was ashamed she had revealed her violent side to him. It was a part of her she wanted to keep hidden..

"I don't think that," Robb assured her.

"Well then you are a fool." She turned to him and looked him in the eye "A beautiful and disillusioned fool, but a fool none the less. You don't know what I've had to do to survive... And if you did know, you would leave me."

Robb shook his head, "Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you," He ran his hand through her hair, and rested it on the back of her neck. He made her look at him. "Do you hear me? Nothing could ever change my love for you."

She only shook her head and refused to look him in the eye. Tears trailed down the sides of her face. She bit her lip before saying quietly "That woman you fell in love with? She doesn't exist anymore. You won't find her here... I'm nothing like how I was when we first met. I was naive, childish, sweet, and gentle... I'm none of those things anymore."

Robb agreed "No, you're not. You're not that princess I met in Winterfell. You're not the Queen I married in Riverrun either. But it doesn't matter. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you forever. It doesn't matter to me what you've done, it's the past, Iseis. And you need to forgive yourself for that. You're not a monster for being a survivor."

She didn't see a way to make him understand. He didn't get what she was trying to tell him. She wasn't the woman she once was, and she feared he would come to resent her. "I'm just like them," She blinked to try to keep the tears back, "I'm just like my parents."

Robb grabbed her face and pressed his forehead against her's. "Listen to me," He told her "You are nothing like your parents."

"No, I'm exactly the same! I liked it, Robb! I liked killing! It made me feel powerful, and it gave me this rush that was unbelievable... I liked it. And I wanted to keep doing it, to kill every last Frey, and every last Bolton... But then once I killed Roose it was like I was incomplete. Nothing helped, and all I had was nothing once it was all over. Not even the killing helped. It was like it numbed me just long enough to forget about the pain."

Robb looked at her and saw the same thing in her that he had been struggling with. He had killed people too, perhaps not enjoying it, but he lived with guilt regardless.

"You see," She licked her lips to moisten then and them choked back her tears "I am a monster, I'm not the woman you married. I'm a sick, damaged, broken, ruined, mess of a woman. Perhaps I'm a sadist like Joffrey? We had nothing in common but perhaps that's the one thing we shared."

Robb held her face tightly and forced her to look at him. "I refuse to believe that." His voice was enforced with power, "That woman who I know, the gentle and kind one, she's still in there. I see it when you're with Lyanna... You're not past the point of no return, you can still be that person you once were."

"How?" She asked.

Robb shook his head "I can't tell you that. Only you know how to come to terms with your demons. But you need to forgive yourself and move on."

"I don't think I can."

"Well I do." Robb told her "In fact, I know you can."

She looked down, and her fingers entangled with the ties of his doublet, tangling with them. "I just think it's too late..."

"It's not. And I promise you, I'll be with you every step of the way," His hands tangled in her hair. He looked in her sad, green, eyes and then kissed the corner of her mouth. "One day, I promise you'll find peace. You'll be happy, and you'll be the person I know you are, once again. You can let go, Iseis. You don't have to be strong anymore. Let me help you... Let me help you, and I promise that one day you can be happy again. You're not a monster and I refuse to believe that." His faith in her was astounding. And she almost believed his words. She wanted to believe them. "One day, love." He promised again.

Iseis didn't know if that was possible. She had been through so much, and it wasn't just the guilt and the killing... Everything haunted her. Her mother's disappointed face, her father's pained expression as he laid on the bed dying. Her uncle Tyrion downing another cup of wine. Sansa's tear soaked face. Never getting a chance to say good-bye to Myrcella and Tommen. Ramsay's abuse and torture. Theon's sacrifice. Walder Frey's cackle. Catelyn Stark's slashed throat. Jon's broken smile. The uncertainly Lyanna was safe. Robb's death, and then realizing he wasn't dead. Aries betrayal...

How could she come to terms with all of that? How could she still find the strength to come to peace and return to the woman she knew she once was. To be the woman who wasn't so damaged and broken...

"I don't care how long it takes," Robb told her, "And if it it never happens, and you never become the woman I know you are deep down, I'll love you anyway. From this day until the end of our days." He recited the last part of their wedding vows

To not carry such burdens around anymore and to let go of her past and move on seemed like such a distant reality.

But the way Robb looked at her made her actually believe...

Like he said, one day, things might get better.

It was something she would look forward to. It gave her comfort to know he would be there with her, every step of the way.

_One day..._

The thought of all the possibilities it held certainly was beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you once again for making this story possible! Please review, follow, and favourite! I still have the epilogue yet to do, so this won't be the last time I'll be posting for this story,<strong>

**Thank-you once again!**

**-Amelia**


End file.
